


Euphoria

by Kingpaganmin



Series: Love Yourself: Her, Tear, Answer [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Kishinami Hakuno, Fluff and Smut, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), Jealousy, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 199,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpaganmin/pseuds/Kingpaganmin
Summary: Hakuno is terribly bored, and what better what to cure her boredom, than to rayshift to Uruk with Caster Gilgamesh?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone, back with another Gilgamesh/Hakuno fanfiction! This time I'm going to try to work on a small series. Not sure how many chapters it will be, but hope you all enjoy! The next chapter will be much longer, this is more of a prologue than anything else. 
> 
> I also have a few more Gil/Haku fanfics I am writing along side this, which I'll try to get up soon as well!

Caster Gilgamesh lets out a sigh, as he stares at this woman, with brown hair and brown eyes, named Hakuno Kishinami, “What do you want mongrel? Don’t you have anything better to do, than to annoy me with your presence?” He asks Hakuno, who’s sitting next to him while he’s trying to work. 

“Boooo. Gil, you’re telling me I can’t come see you anymore?” She whines at him. 

“Way to twist my words around mongrel, I did not say that, I am trying to get work done, and you are being an eyesore, sitting next to me.” He snaps back at her. 

Hakuno makes a pouty face at Gilgamesh before replying “What are you working on?” She asks honestly interested. 

“The better question would be, what are you not working on? Isn’t my Archer self around? Why don’t you go bother him.” He tries to get her to leave him alone, he’s busy after all! 

Hakuno frowns, “Archer is off doing some event, I don’t know when he’s going to be back. Everyone else is gone too. There’s hardly anyone left in Chaldea right now.”

Gilgamesh meets her eyes, “I see. So I’m just a replacement for you then? I am not your entertainment mongrel.” He says coldly. 

Hakuno lightly touches his arms “Come on, don’t be like that, you know I care about both of you equally, you’re the same person after all! So answer my question pleaseee.” She smiles at him, it’s been a few months now since she’s started providing support to Gilgamesh’s Caster self, even though he’s saying all of these mean things right now, she knows that he cares about her too, Gilgamesh takes care of her on and off the battlefield after all, he’s far more affectionate than his Archer self.

Gilgamesh lets out a defeated sigh, it doesn’t look like she’ll leave him be, “If you must know mongrel, I am preparing to go back to Uruk. It is the perfect time to do so after all, as you said there is hardly anyone here, to make a fuss. My kingdom is probably lost without me.” He explains.

Hakuno’s eyes widen “Take me with you too!” She grabs his hand, “I want to see where Gilgamesh grew up at!” Hakuno exclaims. 

Gilgamesh doesn’t pull his hand away, instead he intertwines their fingers together, before saying sternly, “No. Hakuno, you know I can’t let you come with me. I have no time to protect you. I am going back for a bit to take care of business not for pleasure.” He tries to make her understand. 

“You act like I’ll be in your way. I can take care of myself you know!” She fires back, she’s not going to take no for answer, “Besides Archer won’t take me to Uruk either…” 

Maybe there’s a reason for that! Gilgamesh feels a little irritated she’s not getting it! “It is not the fact that you’ll be “in my way” it’s the fact that, Uruk is no place for a woman! How would I even explain you, mongrel?” He questions her intensely. 

Hakuno thinks for a second before responding, “I don’t know, you’re smart Gil, I’m sure you’ll think of something, besides you are the Wise King of Uruk aren’t you? If you’re a king no one should be able to argue with you!” She argues with him. 

So stubborn! Does she not realize that Uruk is a dangerous place, for someone as innocent as her? She’s fragile too, he could never live with himself, if something happened to her, while he wasn’t around. He also doesn’t believe she understands that his palace life is not as carefree as she believes it to be. He huffs out a sigh, she’s not going to back down until he gives in to her, “Hakuno, I will allow you to come with this once-” her eyes light up, “but you will have to listen to me, you cannot do anything reckless, you also will have to follow my cultures norms. Promise me that.” His tone is serious, he has to make her understand that he is not joking around. 

“That’s fine! As long as I’m with you Gil, I’m sure it will be okay!” Hakuno replies with her usual optimism as she holds out her pinky finger “I promise to to not to cause you any trouble Gilgamesh.” 

Caster raises an eyebrow at her, “What are you five?”

Hakuno giggles, still the serious king she knows, before suddenly kissing him quickly, “There. That should seal my promise to you right?”

Gilgamesh grabs her hand tighter, as he gets up from the chair he was sitting on. “Come on then. I will tell you how I am going to explain you on the way to the gate.” He says as he leads her out of his room, still holding her hand. 

They are standing in front of the Chaldea gate, waiting on Da Vinci to rayshift them to Babylon, she made Gilgamesh promise her that if anything went wrong they would immediately contact Chaldea to rayshift back. “Listen to me mongrel, here is the story we are going with.” Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh waiting on him to continue, “You are a foreigner that has grew up in Uruk. I happened upon you a few months ago, and have decided to take you as my possible queen.” 

She feels her face turning red, “H-huh?!” 

“Let me finish. I am letting you stay in my palace, as a test run, before I make my decision. In my culture, the bride is kept separate from their soon to be husbands, until their wedding date. This is how we are going to work around that.” He explains to her with his usual serious tone. “I will also have to find you more appropriate clothes when we get there…you stand out too much in that outfit you are wearing now.” He has a really bad feeling about this, but she’s being stubborn, and won’t back down.  
  
"W-wait queen?! Why not just wife?!” She blurts out embarrassed.

Gilgamesh meets her chocolate eyes, “Because-” He stops himself, she will understand why soon enough. It is probably the reason why his Archer self never took her to Uruk, he has many wives, that title is too low for her, “just another one of Gilgamesh’s wives” feels like an insult, to someone he almost cares as much about as Enkidu. He feels slightly worried, he’s never told her about his wives, he’s extremely concerned about her reaction. He doesn’t want to break her heart, he tries to talk her out of this. 

“Are you sure you still want to do this Hakuno?” He questions quickly changing the subject. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want to see your kingdom Gil? I want to know more about you!” She replies back with honesty in her voice, she chooses to ignore the fact that Gilgamesh, is avoiding her question.

“Are you two ready?!” They both hear Da Vici yell out.

“Yes!” Hakuno quickly says back, before looking up at Gilgamesh “Don’t worry, whatever happens, my feelings for you won’t change.” She assures him.

Gilgamesh lets out a small laugh, “Don’t regret this later, Mongrel.” he tells her as Da Vinci starts the rayshift.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can ever go right for the victor of the Moon Cell, and the King of Uruk. A botched rayshift, causes some dangerous situations to occur.

Hakuno eyes shoot open, she groans as she feels the heat from the weather. So hot.

“Gil..?” She calls out as she takes a look at her surroundings. Sand. Sand everywhere. Gilgamesh is no where to be found. Hakuno starts to panic, did they seriously get separated?! She lets out a whine, why can’t anything go the way she wants it to? She stands up attempting to try to determine where she’s at, at least. She sees a market place not too far from where she woke up, and she also notices a huge building not too far from the marketplace, that has to be Gil’s palace right? She thinks to herself. She just has to make it there, she thinks to herself. Hakuno feels nervous how is so going to get the guards to let her inside though? There has to be guards, Gilgamesh isn’t that careless. She chooses to ignore her worrying for now! She has to be brave! She promised Gilgamesh that she wouldn’t cause him trouble after all, she can do this, she thinks to herself as she starts to make her way to the nearby marketplace.

Gilgamesh slowly opens his eyes, he’s in a bed that’s not his own. He frowns when he realizes he’s in the concubine housing area, he looks over to his left, a woman he doesn’t recognize is laying naked next to him. Uh. Who is that? That’s not Hakuno. Where is she anyway..? He quickly gets out of the bed, and dresses himself, before stepping out into the hallway.

“Hakuno?” Gilgamesh calls her name out, before he realizes what’s happened. They’re separated. Dammit! He’s going to go look for her, she’s alone and lost, and he’s worried that someone will take advantage of her. He orders a nearby guard to prepare one-hundred men, and himself a horse.

“My King? What is the matter?” A older man with gray hair and a bread questions Gilgamesh.

Shit, of all the times why now?! He has no time to deal with this adviser of his. “Something of mine has gone missing, Nabu, I intend to go look for it.” Gilgamesh says in a tone that dictates that there’s no room to argue with him.

“My King, it is not safe for you, to go into the city, you should just let the warriors handle it, they will find whatever it is you are looking for.” Nabu tries to convince his king that this is not a wise choice.

Gilgamesh lets out a cackle, “No one would dare hurt me. As if I would be killed by a mere commoner. I will be back soon.” He says as he makes a break for it before the mongrel adviser of his can argue with him more.

Gilgamesh is on horseback outside of his palace, he has explained to his men, what Hakuno looks like, and that they are not to lay one hand on her head, if he finds so much as a scratch on Hakuno, they will all be executed with no mercy. He’s got to find her, before she does anything reckless. He takes off first, his men soon follow behind. He’ll tear the whole city apart until he finds her.

It’s been a few hours since Hakuno has started her journey to this golden king’s palace. It’s too hot, and the growling in her stomach isn’t helping the situation. An hour has passed since she made it to the marketplace, she doesn’t like how everyone that passes her by, stares at her.

“I guess he was right I do stand out too much in this outfit..” Hakuno mutters out loud. She really wants to hurry up and get to Gilgamesh, she feels a little scared that she’s going to pass out before she even makes it to where he is. It’s scorching out here, her body isn’t used to this type of heat. She’ll never complain about Japanese summers ever again, after this.

“Hey cutie!” Hakuno hears someone call out. Oh no. Her heart sinks. She deiced to ignore it, and keep walking faster. She has no time to deal with creeps right now! She feels a hand grab her wrist roughly.

“Hey, I’m talking to you! You are supposed to respond to a man, when he is speaking to you!” Hakuno meets her aggressors eyes, she notices another boy who looks much younger is standing next to him.

“Whoa, look at her she looks like a foreigner! Her skin is so pale, I bet her body looks nice underneath her strange garments.” The younger one says.

Hakuno feels disgusted, “If you know what’s good for you, you will let me go.” She warns them.

“Hah! Look at this, a woman trying to tell a man what to do!” The older man grabs her wrist harder, “I do not know or care what country you came from, but in Uruk women are subservient to men!” He yells out as he raises a hand and strikes her face.

Okay, that’s it! Hakuno knows she’s not supposed to this, because it makes her body weak, but what choice does she have?! She’s going to use magic!

“ _ _Areomatic woo-”__

“Hakuno Kishinami!” She hears someone call her name out loudly, what now?!

She sees what she assumes is a solider ride up to her on horseback, the man holding her wrist quickly lets go.

“It’s the kings guard, make a run for it!” The younger boy exclaims.

“Don’t let them escape! I saw what happened, you two are done for.” The solider says casually, as two more guards grab the attackers.

“As I was saying - you are Hakuno Kishinami correct?” He asks

Hakuno’s eyes widen, “Um..y-yes, that’s me.” did Gilgamesh really send these men out looking for her? She can’t believe it.

“Good. Are you alright? I saw what that piece of shit did to you.”

Hakuno touches her face, it stings a bit, and her wrist hurts a little but she’s okay “I’m alright.” Hakuno assures him.

“That is good to hear. You must be special, our king has sent out over one-hundred men to look for you. You wait right here with these two guards, I will bring King Gilgamesh to you. Do not worry, they will not hurt you.” He states as he gets back on his horse.

“So you are one of the kings whores then? Do you not know what he does to girls like you? He has bedded almost every woman in Uruk, you are not special girl.” The older man cries out at her.

Hakuno balls up her fists, she wants to yell at him that he’s wrong, but before she can one of the guards hits his stomach with the hilt of their sword. “Shut your mouth! Blasphemy against the king means certain death!”

Hakuno feels incredibly uncomfortable, she didn’t want to cause a huge scene like this. Passerby are staring at her even more now! Her head starts to hurt, then all at once everything stops. It’s dead quiet. She turns around to see, everyone on either side of the street bowing. She looks up to see Gilgamesh riding towards her at high speed on horseback, accompanied by at least fifteen different men, her heart starts to beat fast, as they lock eyes.

Gilgamesh’s eyes widen a bit, as he tries to make this useless animal of his go faster, he’s been looking for Hakuno, all day, he knows she’s got to be tired, and scared, one of his men told him, that a man has hit her. He’s going to kill him, right here in the middle of this street. He does not care about the consequences at the moment. He’s going to get her back for making him worry like this! He hops off his horse, and walks over to Hakuno, with his usual arrogant air about him.

“Gil..?” Hakuno calls out her heart beating faster as he gets closer to her.

Gilgamesh takes her chin in his hands, and brings her face up to his, her face turns red at that action. He smirks at her, before his eyes narrow, her cheek is pink, and a little swollen. “ He looks down at her hands, he notices her right wrist is bruised.  “Who did this?” He questions her deathly serious.

“My King! It was-” One of the guards tries to tell Gilgamesh which one did it.

“Silence! Mongrel, I did not ask you. I want to hear what happened, from Hakuno. I should kill you for speaking out of turn.” He states with anger his voice.

“G-Gil calm down, they are just trying to help.” Hakuno says softly.

“Hmph. You are lucky, that my queen is here, otherwise you would be dead. You should thank her later.” He orders, before turning his gaze back to Hakuno. “Now, answer my question, Hakuno.” He tells her with anger in his eyes, he’s not angry at her, them being separated wasn’t her fault, he’s angry that someone would have the audacity to hurt something that belongs to him!

Hakuno is terribly scared, she’s never seen his Caster self angry before! While she’s happy to know that he cares about her, the way he’s looking at her right now, it feels like she’s staring at burning flame. The man that teases her playfully, and tells her sweet nothings at night, has been long replaced with that of a cold hearted tyrant king. Anger is radiating off of him, and his slow breathing isn’t making her feel better about this at all!

Hakuno lets out a sigh before pointing at the man that stuck her “I-it was him..” she meekly responds to his question.

Gilgamesh glances over at the man who hit his Hakuno, with disdain written on his face. Hakuno blinks in a instant she sees Gilgamesh move over to where the two guards, are holding the two boys.  
“Mongrel, what about this child? Did he do anything to you as well?” He asks.

“No, n-not really, he just said some really uncomfortable things.” Hakuno replies quickly.

Hakuno flinches as she sees Gilgamesh slap the younger boy with the back of his right hand, and then again with the back of his left hand. She wants to tell him to stop, but knows if she tried, his anger would be directed to her instead.

“Tch, making me touch mongrel filth like you with my bare hands…you may let the child go. I think he has learned his lesson.” He orders his men, and they comply instantly.

The young boy says nothing but quickly bows to Gilgamesh and runs away. Gilgamesh turns his attention, to the older man, fucking disgusting, he’s old enough to be Hakuno’s father. He bends down so that he’s at eye level with him.

“So, mongrel, what was your game plan here? To have sex with a girl that is young enough to be your daughter? To steal from your king? You have to have a wife, do you not? Are you not satisfied with your relationship? Is that why you chose to attempt to steal from me? He says with coldness in voice.

“Big talk, from a man who has raped almost every girl in the city! More importantly, I did not know that the foreigner whore over there, was your wife. What? Was the girls here in Uruk not good enough for you, so you have to marry a foreigner?” the man snaps back.

Gilgamesh almost loses what small control he has left in his body, instead he chooses to laugh loudly, his men join in laughing as well. Hakuno feels more scared than she’s ever been in her life before, BB is nothing compared to Gilgamesh, right now. She really doesn’t want to watch him kill this man.

“You are very brave, talking back to me like that! For your bravery, I will not kill you where you stand - I will take care of you personally, later. However, I think I understand, why you attempted to steal my queen away from me - your wife must not have been a virgin, when you married her, so that is why you took a gamble, and ventured out, trying to take advantage of a clearly, lost innocent girl, in order to deflower her.” The man clenches his teeth at Gilgamesh.

“Ah, so I was right then?” Gilgamesh lets out a snicker, he’s not thinking straight as he reverts back to his younger self for a moment, as he punches the older man, the impact of his fist hitting the man’s face, caused a sharp pain to shoot up his arm. Ouch. He hasn’t punched someone in a __long__ , time, he remembers how much it hurts to actually use his hands, to fight.

“Gil!” Hakuno calls him by his nickname, she wants him to stop, Gilgamesh meets her brown eyes, waiting on her to finish what she has to say to him.

“That’s enough! Please stop..” She says with urgency in her voice. “Lets go home, you can punish him later!” She feels sick, her stomach hurts from not eating, and the heat is really starting to get to her. She just wants Gilgamesh to stop acting like this, it’s scaring her!

Gilgamesh stares at her for a few seconds, before sighing “Take him to the nearest prison. I will be back later tonight.” He orders the man that his holding Hakuno’s attacker.

Gilgamesh turns to the rest of his men, “You all may go too. I will return back to the palace in a moment, you all can go on ahead.” He waves his hand as he dismisses them.

“Yes king!!” The guards say all at once before immediately dispersing.

Hakuno makes her way over to Gilgamesh, who is still staring at her, she looks up at him before saying “You didn’t have to do that…”

Gilgamesh shrugs, “Why wouldn’t I? I have no problem defending you, I care about you Hakuno.” He honestly replies back to her.

Hakuno blushes how can he say stuff like that so causally?! She opens her mouth to tell him to stop saying embarrassing things, but is cut off by her stomach growling loudly.

Gilgamesh, lets out a small laugh, “Then, I suppose it’s decided what our next move is, I’m already behind on my work anyways, looking for you, I guess taking care of you for a little bit longer, isn’t going to make much of a difference.”

Gilgamesh motions Hakuno to follow him, as he gets on his horse, Hakuno stares up at him for a few seconds, uh, he seriously doesn’t want her to get on that thing does he?! That doesn’t look safe at all!

“What? Have you never been on a horse before?” He questions.

“Uh. No. It’s not like there’s readily available horses to ride, on the Moon Cell.” Hakuno points out.

Gilgamesh gives her a honest smile, not the cold, fake smile he was giving out earlier. Hakuno swears she could hear her heartbeat, echo in her ears, as loud as a drum, but Gilgamesh’s voice brings her back to reality.

“Here, take my hand, I shall help you up, you’re lucky that you are not that heavy.” He teases, he’s back to his old self.  

Hakuno takes a deep breath before grabbing onto his hand, hoping that he doesn’t let go and let’s her fall in the process. It seems like something Gilgamesh would do, to get back at her, for making him waste his time looking for her. Much, to her surprise, she finds her head leaning against, his chest. She lets the breathe she was holding escape, from her lips, and lets her body relax.

“See? It’s not so scary. Do not worry, I won’t let you fall. Are you ready to go?” Gilgamesh wraps his hands around both sides of her.

“I-I guess. Just don’t go so fast, I would rather not pass out on you.” She pleas.

“Oh? Are you scared?” He mockingly says with a grin on his face, as he makes the horse start to move, at a slow pace. “We’ll never get, back to my palace at this rate.”

“I’m not scared! I’m just not used to this…” Hakuno argues.

Gilgamesh doesn’t reply instead choosing to make his horse go faster, in response to her claims. He hears her suck in a breath.

“Relax. No need to be on edge all of the time, I’m right here, no one is going to hurt you now.” He promises.

Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh, trying to ignore how fast she feels her body moving, “Hey Gil.” She tries to get his attention.

“Hm?” Gilgamesh meets her mahogany eyes, they look at him with warmth, part of him hates it when she looks at him like this, it makes him feel guilty, when he has no reason to be.

“Sorry, for making you come look for me.” She says apologetic.

Gilgamesh breaks their eye contact, focusing on what’s ahead of him, “It is not your fault, it was a botched singularity shift.”

“Still..I didn’t want to cause you any problems.” Hakuno explains.

“Hah! I do not do anything I don’t want to do. You should know that by now. No one hurts anything that belongs to me.” He confidently states.

Hakuno quickly looks away from him, there he goes again! Saying embarrassing things.

“We are almost there mongrel, take care to look, and be amazed.” He bends his head down to her left ear.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, his palace looks completely different up close! To call it amazing, would be and understatement, the outside glistens of gold, it shines like the sun. She hears Gilgamesh chuckle.

“You’re bewildered face, is payment enough for making me worry.” He says with his face still near her ear, before getting off of his horse, Hakuno’s face turns red.

“Come. Let us satisfy your tongue.” He beckons as he helps her down.

“Oka-” Hakuno takes one step before falling against Gilgamesh, dammit she forgot how hot she was!

“Hakuno?!” He yells out.

Hakuno lets out a defeated laugh, “I’m alright. I’m just hot…how do you deal with this?” She explains, trying to get Gilgamesh to calm down, she doesn’t want to cause another scene.

Gilgamesh huffs out an irritated sigh, before picking up Hakuno, and putting her on his back.  
”W-wait, Gil, I can walk!” She assures him

Gilgamesh’s scoffs, “Bullshit. You almost just passed out on me! Now be quiet!” He starts to make his way up the palace stairs as Hakuno grips his shoulders tighter, this is so embarrassing she wishes her body, wasn’t so weak.

Hakuno feels her eyes getting heavy, she closes her eyes as she hears three different voices call Gilgamesh’s name.

“King Gilgamesh!” Three different men, run up to their king dressed in priestly attire.

Gilgamesh cringes, he really has no time for this! Why can’t this wait?! He really doesn’t want to give these priests the time of day, even more so because they are from the temple of Ishtar.

“What is it? Make this quick, as you can see I am in the middle of something.” Gilgamesh said with annoyance in his voice.

One of the priests motion over to the weird looking girl, that their king is holding, “Who is that? Is she one of your new toys?”

“I don’t think, I asked you to question me.” Gilgamesh replies back, he has no time to play these games! “If you have nothing to speak with me urgently about, then if you don’t mind, I will be going now.”

Gilgamesh walks around the priests glaring at them as he does so, but not before saying “If you are just here, because your goddess is nosy, tell her if I ever catch her, around this woman, I am holding I will not hesitate to repeat the Bull of Heaven incident!” The priests say nothing, as their king walks away proudly.

They finally make their way inside of Gilgamesh’s palace. He calls over a servant, to prepare, a bath and some food for Hakuno, before making his way up to his room, still holding Hakuno, he’s had some of his guards, and servants offer to carry her, but he doesn’t trust them. Only he can take care of his Hakuno.

He’s extremely tired. This is the most running around he’s done in awhile. He mostly stays inside the palace. He hears Hakuno sleeping soundly against him, “At least one of us is comfortable…” he mutters out.

He opens the door to his room, “My King, you have caused quite a disturbance today.” It’s his adviser, Gilgamesh can’t avoid confrontation about Hakuno any longer.

“Before you try to lecture me, Nabu, let me sit this girl, down.” Gilgamesh tells him, as he lays down Hakuno on his bed, before closing the door and stepping into the hallway.

“I heard, that you almost killed two men in the middle of the marketplace today.” Nabu meets his king’s red eyes.

“They were trying to steal, what is mine.” Gilgamesh responds, with no hesitation, as he leans against his door

“Who is that woman anyways, my king? She looks like a foreigner.”

“A woman, that I am making my queen, her name is Hakuno. Do not try to talk me out of it, you know I care not for some mongrels, rules for royal etiquette.”

“This is terrible idea. You should make someone your queen, that has status. What about the princess of Egypt that you took as your wife a few months ago?” He tries to suggest other ways to go about this to his king, he is stubborn like this father, but Nabu doesn’t dare say that out loud.

“No. You cannot talk me out of this, you do not know her value.” He feels disgusted at the thought of making, someone he barely knows, or cares about his queen.

“What about your mother? Has she even met this peasant girl?”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, “What about my mother? I am a grown man. I do not need my mothers approval. Even if she is a goddess.” He’s getting annoyed, he’s tired and is sick of doing this royal dance, he wants to go check on Hakuno.

“Since your father is no longer with us, take her to meet your mother, if she approves, then I will leave you alone about this, my king. I would like to her meet her tomorrow first, before you take her to the temple.” He explains.

Gilgamesh rolls his eyes, he’ll play along with this for a bit, “Fine. Are we done?”

“Yes. Have a good evening, King Gilgamesh.” Then man bows, before he walks away, leaving Gilgamesh alone with his thoughts.

Gilgamesh is too tired to be angry, his younger self would have probably killed that mongrel adviser where he stood, but he understands that they are just trying to do their job, even if it is a little irritating. He opens, the door to his room, before making his way over to where he’s laid Hakuno, down on his bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed.

“My king-” Shit, he forgot to close the door, he looks up, it’s one of his slaves. “Here is the food, for the girl, the bath is ready for her also, whenever she is ready.” The slave meekly says.

“Here, you may sit the tray down, I will take it from here.” The slave complies, before bowing before he leaves.

Gilgamesh stares at Hakuno’s sleeping body, her chest falling, and rising steadily, he really should wake her up, but he deiced to let her rest a few more minutes. She’s been through a lot today, after all. She tries to hide, how much she’s suffering from everyone, but Gilgamesh can see through her tough facade. He brings his face down to hers.

“The things I do for you, my queen.” He whispers playfully before kissing her lips gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It might take a little bit, for the next one to be published, but I'm having a lot of fun writing this, and I hope that you all are having fun reading it!


	3. As I Told You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno is trying to get used to life at the King of Uruk's palace, while Caster takes care of a tiring chore. A familiar face also pops up out of the blue, to check in on Hakuno.

Hakuno slowly opens her eyes, gold fills her vision, oh that’s right, she fell asleep against Gilgamesh.

“Gilgamesh..?” She calls out his name.

“So you have finally decided to wake up, you were sleeping so carefree against me while I was carrying you on my back. You should thank me, I am playing along with our story, as to why you are here.” He explains with a hint of playfulness in his voice, as he pushes some food towards Hakuno.

Hakuno sighs, here we go. “I don t know Gil, this doesn’t seem like just a story to you. The way you are taking care of me, makes it seem like you would rather this act of ours, to become reality.” She teases him back, as she meets his snake eyes, that narrow when she finishes her sentence. Uh oh. Maybe she shouldn’t have said that…?

Gilgamesh, smirks at Hakuno before getting on top of her, nearly knocking the tray of food over that is sitting on their bed. Hakuno’s face turns red, what is he doing?!

“Uh G-Gil, wait a minute!”

Gilgamesh says nothing, but picks up a grape from the nearby bowl, and puts both the grape and his finger into Hakuno’s mouth, he grins when he feels her lightly suck on his fingers.

“You seem like you are enjoying this too, my queen. I would have no problem with actually taking you as my queen, if that is what you wish for.” He takes his fingers out of her mouth, now slick with her saliva, Gilgamesh hears her panting, as he brings his face closer to hers, their lips almost touching each other, he can feel her breath on his lips.

“S-stop playing, I just like being with you, hearing you call me that makes me feel weird.” Hakuno whispers, this is making her feel dizzy again!

“If you like being with me then what is the issue?” Gilgamesh questions as he crashes his lips onto hers.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, cheater! He knows she can’t resist him when he kisses her like this! She’s kissing him back just as passionately, when suddenly he pulls away, smirking down at her.

“Well? What is your answer?” He’s enjoying seeing his Hakuno all flustered.

“T-there is no problem! But listen Gil, you know that me and you are only temporarily together! Me being your “queen” could never work!” She tries to make him understand.

Gilgamesh scoffs, “Then stay here. Stay with me, you don’t have to go back to Chaldea, or the Moon Cell. I will take care of you.” He replies instantly.

Hakuno feels her face heating up, he’s actually serious!

“I will wait for you to think about it before you make a decision.” Gilgamesh gets off of Hakuno,

“Just think of this as a trail run, before you say yes or no. We will go through the same motions, as if you were actually going to be my queen, and if you enjoy it and agree to become my queen, then those steps are already out of the way, and we can enjoy our life together.” Gilgamesh explains to her with honesty in his voice, he’s not teasing her anymore, there is no one else he would rather be with than this girl with ceder hair, and coco eyes.

Hakuno thinks for a minute, he sounds genuine, and she does care about Gilgamesh…she supposes it couldn’t hurt to play along.

“Okay, Gil. I will go along with your plan. Just remember this is a trail! Like one of those 30 day free trails you get when you subscribe to a music service! If I don’t like it I can cancel instantly, and you are not to argue with me!” She lays down her own terms, because she knows that Gilgamesh, would try to modify this agreement to suit his own wants later, if she lets him have his way.

Gilgamesh laughs, “Alright, then it is a promise!” He meets her brown eyes, “Eat. Speaking of going through the motions, there are some things that I need to go over with you, while you satisfy your hunger.” He’s back to his old serious self.

Hakuno tilts her head to the side, she hopes whatever it is he needs to talk to her about, isn’t anything bad, she nods at him, while she picks up at piece of fruit and munches away.

He makes his way over to his desk, to actually start working for a minute. “So, I am going to introduce you to my royal court in the morning, if everything goes well, then no one should be questioning you or me, about your place here anymore.” He turns his head to look at her, to make sure she’s actually paying attention, and not just stuffing her face.

Hakuno swallows the fruit she was eating, “Are you sure Gil? I don’t think this is going to go as smoothly as you think.” She points out, she has a bad feeling about this, she doesn’t even know how to act royally!

Gilgamesh turns back to his stack of papers, “Just act as you usually do. You are pretty innocent, if someone doesn’t like you it is their fault, not yours.” He says honestly.

Hakuno’s face is very red, “Stop saying embarrassing things like that…” she quickly finishes her piece of fish, there, her stomach is finally full.

“It shouldn’t be embarrassing, if it’s true. Unlike my Archer self, I have nothing to gain by not being honest with my feelings.”

Hakuno can’t deny that he’s right, still she’s not used to him being so openly affectionate, his Archer self would never say things to her like that.

“Are you finished eating? If so, there is a bath waiting for you, there should also be a change of clothes waiting for you as well.” Gilgamesh states in a monotone voice.

Hakuno’s a little surprised, did he do all of this for her? “What about you? Are you not going to eat?” She knows he has to be hungry, he hasn’t eaten since before they rayshifted.

“I do not have time to eat or sleep. I am very behind on what I came here to do: work.” Gilgamesh meets her eyes, they’re looking him at with worry, damn it that feeling of guilt is back.

“Come on, don’t look at me like that. I have enough people fawning over me, I don’t need you to join in. I can take care of myself.” He assures her.

Hakuno ignores his words, if he keeps overworking himself like this, he’s gonna pass out, that or meet an early grave again! “Promise me you’ll eat later.” Hakuno sternly says.

Gilgamesh sighs annoyed, “Fine, fine I’ll eat later. There. Satisfied?” Hakuno is still staring at him with a look that says she doesn’t believe him. He stands up, and grabs her hand.

“Come. Let’s go get you cleaned up, and get you some clean clothes.” He pulls her out of his bed, and intertwines their fingers together.

“O-okay.” Hakuno feels a little embarrassed as she looks up at him, he’s so perfect, and she’s…plain she doesn’t understand why he’s so attached to her, even if they were contacted to each other before.

 _ _Duh-duhn Duh-duhn.__  

Hakuno can hear the sound of her heart beating in an unsteady rhythm, this is so vexing, all of these feelings are too much, the feeling of wanting to be with him forever, it doesn’t matter what form he’s in, just as long as it’s Gilgamesh, and she’ll be satisfied. The feeling of wanting to tell him how she feels, they’ve never said “I love you” to each other before, but she wants to tell him badly right now. He’s saved her countless times, not just today, even though his Caster self doesn’t remember it. Hakuno takes a deep breath before calling his name, as he leads her to his bedroom door.

“What is it?” He stops and meets her eyes, ugh he’s making this harder, looking at her like this!

She deiced to shake off her worrying, she has to be confident when she says these three words, or he’ll never believe her.

Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a smile, before saying “I love you Gilgamesh. I just thought you should know.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes widen, did he hear her right?! He had to, his hearing is perfect. He’s staring at her dumbfounded, Hakuno swears she can see his face turning a little pink, before he quickly regains his composure.

“S-stupid, don’t say things like that at random!” He’s not meeting her eyes, stupid girl, overturning his expectations in an instant, like always.

“Why? Are you embarrassed? It shouldn’t be embarrassing if it’s true.” She teases him.

Gilgamesh ignores her teasing, “Shouldn’t you say that to my Archer self instead?” He question her seriously.

Hakuno looks a little confused, but replies honestly “You’re the same person Gil. I love you as you are, it doesn’t matter what form you take.”  

Gilgamesh doesn't respond, instead choosing to pull her closer to him, as he leads her out of his room. Hakuno smiles it’s nice to know he cares too, even if his pride won’t let him say it.

They’ve been walking in silence for a few minutes now, Gilgamesh is the one who breaks their silence, “Hakuno, I am going to have to leave you for a few hours, I have something to take care of.”

She looks up at him, what?! There’s no way she can be by herself here! She’ll for sure get lost in this huge palace!

“Do not look so worried, I will have one of my servants escort you back to our room, it will be okay.” He tries to calm her down, he doesn’t want to leave her either, but he has to go take care of that man that hurt his Hakuno.

Hakuno grips his hand a little tighter, she does feel a little scared, but she’s sure she’ll be okay. “Alright, try not to be gone for too long okay? You need to rest.”

“So do you. You need your rest more than me.” He reminds Hakuno, as he calls over two female servants, and speaks to them in a language she can’t understand.

Gilgamesh looks down at Hakuno, “Listen to me, these two girls right here are going to help bathe and clothe you, then they are to take you back to our room. If you require anything, tell them, they are to listen to you.” Gilgamesh explains to her with gentleness in his voice.

“B-bathe?! I can do that by myself!” She tries to argue with him.

“Do not argue with me. I would join you, and bathe you myself, but unfortunately, I have to go take care of this annoying chore, maybe next time.”

Hakuno’s face turns red again, how can he say stuff like this so casually?! “F-fine!” She concedes the argument, she would rather bathe with two girls, than with Caster Gilgamesh, even though she’s bathed with Archer before, this is different!

Gilgamesh smirks down at her, “Good.” He kisses her deeply, “I will be back soon. Do not do anything stupid while I am gone, or I’ll never forgive you.” He says seriously, before taking his leave.

 Hakuno watches him walking away, already feeling a little lonely, before turning her attention to the two girls, in front of her, they look to be a little younger than she is, she supposes she should introduce herself, “Hello, my name is Hakuno.”

“We know. Our King has already informed us, about the situation, just now. Right this way, Lady Hakuno.” The taller girl, leads her to a nearby room.

Gilgamesh is standing, in front of the bed of the Euphrates river, with two of his guards, this is his least favorite part about all of this, the killing. He’s not a murderer, he doesn’t kill unless he has to. He orders one of his men to hand him, their sword, they obey with no hesitation.

“You know mongrel, all you had to do was let her go, you did not have to hit her, and you would have never ended up in this situation.” Gilgamesh says with coldness in his voice.

The man says nothing, to his king, Gilgamesh lets out a small laugh before continuing, “What happened to all of that bravado, you had before mongrel, has the fact that your life is about to be cut short, snuffed out any resistance that you may have had?”

This man is still saying nothing back. How boring. Gilgamesh sighs, before taking the sword and pointing it at the man’s chest, when suddenly he hears words coming from this mongrel, that hurt Hakuno.

“Bastard, you’re father was a much better king, and a man than you’ll ever be!”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, so he did have a little fight left in him, “My father? See this is where you are mistaken mongrel, my father would have done this same thing I am about to do to you, for you see, you have done something you really shouldn’t have done: hurt something that belongs to me.” Gilgamesh tone was calm, but venomous at the same time.

“Your foreigner whore-” The sound of steel meeting flesh rings through the area, Gilgamesh didn’t even let the man finish what he was about to say, he had heard enough with those three words. Anger courses through his body, like poison. He stabs the now dead man, four more times, before his men call him, in an attempt to get him to stop, that breaks him out of his rage. Gilgamesh looks down at his clothes, dammit all bloody, he feels a little liquid on his face as well.

“May the underworld judge you well.” Gilgamesh whispers in a condescending tone, as he takes the sword now, covered in blood out of the mans chest.

“King Gilgamesh, what should we do with the body?” One of his guards ask.

“I do not care, you may burn it for all I care. I am going back to the palace.” Gilgamesh says in a tone that dictates, that his is not in the mood to deal with the questions, that they are asking, as he gets on his horse, and leaves the scene, still covered in blood.

Hakuno is slowly getting dressed, the two girls that Gilgamesh appointed her, have washed her hair in these weird oils, that oddly enough smell good, and now they are helping her put what she assumes is a nightgown on, it’s a little strange though, her left arm is covered, and the material feels like wool, but it’s dyed in bright colors. When she asked why the younger slave girl, explained that it was tradition in Uruk for women, to cover their left arm.

“There you go, Lady Hakuno, you are done.” The older servant girl says as she finishes hemming the grown Hakuno is wearing.

“Ah, thank you, but you can just call me Hakuno, really it’s okay.” She feels strange with them calling her that, she’s not a princess!

“That is against our kings wishes. He explained that we are to treat you with respect.” The younger one tells Hakuno.

“Trust me it’s fine! Here, I’ll even call you by your names, I’m not royalty like Gilgamesh, I’m just a normal girl like you two are, so there’s no need for formalities.” She tries to get them to understand.

“But you are about to be the kings wife and queen, we cannot abide by your request Lady Hakuno.”

Hakuno lets out a defeated sigh, “I’ll get you two to call me, just “Hakuno” eventually, but what are your names at least?” She asks honestly.

“My name is Aya.” The older one replies.

“And I am Nanna” The younger one chimes in.

“Aya, and Nanna. Got it. Nice to meet you!” Hakuno excitedly says with a smile on her face.

“You are very innocent, Lady Hakuno. Let us get you back to King Gilgamesh’s chambers. Tomorrow we will do your hair.” Aya tells Hakuno.

“O-oh okay.” Hakuno responds, to be honest she is a little tired still, as the two girls lead her back to their room.

Hakuno smiles at the girls with a honest smile, again as she tells them thank you for taking care of her, they bow at her before taking their leave. That makes Hakuno feel uncomfortable, she’s not used to this treatment at all, she thinks to herself as she opens their door, her eyes widen at what she sees.

“Gilgamesh? You’re back already?!” She tries to hide the excitement, in her voice.

Gilgamesh meets her eyes, she notices the red tattoos on his body, and her heart sinks when she realizes that’s not Caster Gilgamesh. It’s her former servant. His tattoos give it away. Hakuno quickly looks away as she closes the door.

She hears Archer let out a laugh, “Why are you so surprised?! I cannot come visit my own kingdom?!” He moves closer to her.

“I didn’t say that! I was told that you were off doing some event! You left me by myself! Why didn’t you take me with you?!” She argues with him, to be honest she missed her former servant, she’s so used to having him by her side at night, she was incredibly lonely without him. Not that she’ll ever admit that out loud.

Archer Gilgamesh takes his Master’s chin in his hands and brings her face up to his own she blushes hard. Gilgamesh, seems satisfied, still the same old Hakuno he knows. “Did you miss me? You seem to be having fun yourself. That woman, Da Vinci told me, that you ran off here with my older self. So of course, I had to follow to make sure that my Master is okay.”

Hakuno blushes harder, “N-no way, I didn’t miss you! I just came here with Caster, because I was bored.” She grumbles.

Gilgamesh brings his face closer to hers, their foreheads are touching now. “Is that so? Is that why you are pretending to be my wife? Out of boredom? Or is that what you truly wish for Master?” His lips brush up against her sensually.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me-” Hakuno doesn’t get to finish what she was about to say before Archers lips slams onto her own. He damn near knocked the wind out of her, kissing her like that, but her body almost melts like chocolate against him, as she kisses him back. He rests his hand on her cheek as he pulls away, smirking down at her, as she glares up at him.

“Good. Keep looking at me like that. I missed those eyes of yours. Come, lay next to me, I will make up for abandoning my Master.” He says playfully as he lays down on his bed, and motions for her to join him.

Hakuno huffs out a sigh, “You know that’s not your bed right?” she really shouldn’t even give him the time of day, she’s still a little mad at him for leaving her like that, but she is tired, she’s just going to give him the silent treatment she deiced as she lays down next to him.

Gilgamesh laughs loudly, “What do you mean Master? Have you forgotten that me and that boring Caster self of mine are the same person?! Everything here, including you belongs to me.” He confidently states with his usual arrogance, as he wraps his arms around her.  
”Hmph.” Hakuno burrows her body into the pillows.

“Oh? Are you not going to talk to me? You are being a little assertive right now, has being around my Caster self made you more confident?” He pulls her closer to him.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, she wants to tell him to fuck off, but she’s not going to give into him again.

Gilgamesh chuckles, “I suppose this would make our first argument as a married couple.” he teases her.

Okay, that’s it! She turns over to meet Gilgamesh’s snake eyes, “Listen here you, me and you aren’t married! I haven’t even agreed to Caster’s proposal yet! More importantly how do you even know about that?!”

Gilgamesh smiles at her mockingly, “Did you not hear me earlier? I told you, Da Vinci told me everything that has happened.”

Hakuno cringes, ugh she feels a headache coming on, this man is driving her crazy!

“You are going to say yes eventually, so why not go ahead and get it over with? I know you love me Hakuno, even if you haven’t said it to me yet. You are not exactly subtle with your feelings.” Gilgamesh explains with both playfulness and honesty in his voice.

“I-I don’t know about that, Caster doesn’t just want me to be his wife. He wants to take me as his queen.” Hakuno points out.

Gilgamesh tilts his head to side, looking like a golden puppy, “Hmmm, even though you don’t have blonde hair, and green eyes, I suppose you would do. You have already proved yourself to me, on the Moon Cell.”

“Gee, thanks for making me your second choice.” Hakuno turns back over not wanting to meet his gaze any longer. She hates when he mentions that blonde woman.

Gilgamesh pinches her cheek, “Don’t be jealous. You are the only person that is worthy to be my Master, and I suppose my older self translates that to you being our queen. My older self doesn’t remember what happened on the Moon Cell, but he has the same feelings for you as I do, and has no other way to convey those feelings. Besides, as much as I don’t want to admit it, Caster has the right idea, you are too good to just be called one of my wives.”

Ow. He didn’t have to pinch her cheek. But Hakuno is a little worried, why did he say wives? Maybe he misspoke? From the way both Gilgamesh’s have talked, it sounded like he didn’t take any wives when he was alive, she quickly shakes that worry away, she doesn’t want to make herself sad, while Archer is here.

“I’m not jealous!” Hakuno insists, as she lays her head against Archers chest, she suppose she can forgive him just a little, because he’s saying all of these sugarcoated words right now.

Archer lays his own head on the pillow next to Hakuno, “Right. Before I forget, Master, you look good in those clothes, you should let yourself be spoiled more often.” Gilgamesh utters sincerely.

“Oh please, like you actually think I’m pretty.” Hakuno shoots back, she’s glad her back is turned to him, so he can’t see how bad she’s blushing right now.

“It is true. While your body is mediocre, in the right clothes, even you can become a beautiful flower.” Gilgamesh sleepily states, before letting himself be taken by sleep, he’s missed laying next to his Master.

Stupid king! Coming from her former servant, him saying things like that to her make her feel strange, as she cuddles up to Archer, before closing her eyes.

Caster Gilgamesh slowly makes his way from the bath, back to his chambers. Looking like a king again, in clean clothes. What a day, he’s never done this much running around for another person before, he feels incredibly tired, he really should stay up a little longer, but all he wants to do is fall into his bed, and pull Hakuno close to his body. Gilgamesh opens the door to his room, and frowns at what he sees. Why is his younger self here?!

Hakuno sits up at the sound of the door opening, “Gil?” She whispers as to not wake up Archer.

“What’s he doing here?” Gilgamesh points at Archer, he’s trying to not get angry, at Hakuno, but he feels a little insulted, he wanted Hakuno all to himself, he didn’t want to share with his younger self, as selfish as that sounds.

“Oh. Er to be honest I’m not sure myself either, he was in our room when I came back from my bath. It sounds like he was just worried for me.” Hakuno looks up at Caster Gilgamesh she notices he’s not wearing a shirt, she feels herself getting embarrassed.

“Lay next to me, your bed is huge, there’s room for all three of us, I know you have to be tired right? I want to sleep next to both of you.” Hakuno says honestly.

Gilgamesh lets out a sigh, before complying with his Hakuno’s request, he’s too tired to argue with her. He lays down facing her, their bodies are extremely close to each other.

Hakuno kisses his cheek shyly, “Where did you go?” She whispers.

“Do not worry about it, all that matters is that I came back to you right?” Gilgamesh says in a low voice, he wraps his own arms around Hakunos back, he can feel how hard her heart is beating against his chest.

“When you put it like that…I guess so.” Hakuno deiced to let the matter of where he went go, she feels Caster bury his head into her collarbone, she looks down to see him close his eyes.

“Gil.” She tries to get his attention, but she feels his body going limp against her, as he slowly leaned into her body more, Hakuno smiles. He’s finally asleep, she looks behind her to see the other golden king next to her, also fast asleep. With both of their usual arrogance gone, they look so childlike. Caster’s breaths were calm, and the expression on his face was no longer stressed, but innocent and relaxed, she could feel him trying to pull her closer to him, but he seemed too out of it to realize it.

Hakuno kisses Casters head before also, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is here! I want to thank all of you who are commenting and leaving kudos you all truly brighten my day! I hope you all are enjoying this fic, I would love to hear your predictions, or other comments you may have. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading again!


	4. Pied Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Caster, and Archer Gilgamesh have a heart to heart with Hakuno. Things seem to be going a little too well, for the victor of the Moon Cell, but that soon changes rapidly.

Hakuno feels warm rays of sunlight hit her face, morning has come. Hakuno opens her eyes, to see a combination of two bodies pressed up against her own body. She lets out a muffled grunt against the two Gilgamesh’s, they’re holding her so tight she feels like she’s about to break! Her head is on Caster’s chest, Caster’s arms are still wrapped around her back, while Archer’s head is pressed up against her ear, and his arms are wrapped around her waist, his legs tangled in her own. She tries to untangle herself, from them but to no avail.

Suddenly, someone stirs against her, Hakuno looks up to see Caster slowly open slowly opening his eyes. Hakuno stops moving as he looks down at her.

“You’re awake..?” He asks sleepily before giving Hakuno a quick kiss.

Hakuno’s face turns a little pink, before she wraps her arms around Gilgamesh’s back, “I just woke up. Did you sleep okay?”

“I suppose so. Mostly because you’re here. How about you? Were you uncomfortable?” Gilgamesh says still a little bit of drowsiness in his voice.

Hakuno shakes her head no, “I slept really well, like you said, because both of you are here.”

Gilgamesh chuckles, “While I would love to lay here, in bed with you all day, me and you have stuff to do today remember?”

Hakuno completely forgot! Gilgamesh is supposed to introduce her to his royal court, her stomach instantly ties itself into knots.

“Do not be nervous, just let me do all of the talking, if they ask you any questions, just be yourself, they will come to love you as I do.” He honestly states as he gives Hakuno one more kiss before getting out of their bed. “Let’s get up, you should wake up my younger self, while you’re at it.”

Hakuno can feel her heart beating harder than a drum, he needs to stop saying stuff like that to her! Hakuno turns her attention to the golden man laying next to her, still sound asleep, as Caster makes his way to their bedroom door, declaring that he’s going to go order someone to make them breakfast, and that he’ll be right back.

She tries shaking Archer to wake up him, “Hey Gil. It’s morning, wake up.” Archer pulls her closer to him in response, ugh! She forgot how hard it is to wake her former servant up.

“Gilgamesh! Stop playing, wake up!” Hakuno says a little louder. Still nothing. Hakuno frowns annoyed, he sleeps harder than a rock!

Hakuno deiced to get a little payback, for last night, she smiles before pinching both of his cheeks, his eyes shoot open, that did the trick.

Archer Gilgamesh get rudely awakening by a sharp pain, he looks down to see his Master smiling up at him, he glares down at her, “Woman! If you were any anyone else I would have killed you by now!”

“I tried waking you up the normal way, but you didn’t respond, so I had to turn to drastic measures” Hakuno explains.

Gilgamesh scowls at her, “It’s still early, what are you even doing awake? Let us go back to sleep, come you may fall into my arms.”

“Um, no. At least not right now. Caster is wanting me to meet your royal court today. I have to get up and get ready for the day.” Hakuno retorts.

Archer raises an eyebrow at her, “Have you agreed to his proposal yet, like I told you to do?”

Hakuno quickly looks away, damn it she was hoping he would have forgot about their conversation last night.

He looks around the room, and notices that his Caster self is gone, now is the perfect time to get his Master to understand the situation she’s in. “The way that you are not meeting my eyes, tells me that, you have not said yes or no yet. Master, agree already, otherwise you are just stringing my older self along.” Gilgamesh explains sternly.

Hakuno lets out a sigh, she knows that he’s right, but he acts like it’s so easy to make a decision like this! “Gil, I don’t think you understand, he doesn’t want me to go back to Chaldea, he wants me to stay here, in Uruk with him!”

  “Hmm, that’s not a bad idea to be honest, I could protect you much better here than in Chaldea, no one would try to take you away from me if you was here either…” Gilgamesh trails off, he’s seriously not actually agreeing with his older self is he?!

“Gilgamesh!” She whines at him.

“What? I’m actually kind of upset that I didn’t think of this sooner. You act like, me or my Caster self would keep you here as a prisoner or something morbid like that, I would allow you to visit Chaldea. You shouldn’t even be fighting in the first place! Your body is still weak, and it is not clear if your Amnesia Syndrome will come back to haunt you, while you are in this form.” Gilgamesh tells her seriously, as he sits up and intertwines Hakuno’s fingers with his own.

Damn him and his A+ charisma, he’s making this sound like a good idea! “Okay, Gil, okay. I will talk to him later. Promise.” She assures him.

“No. Talk to him when he gets back, I will even leave for a bit, I unfortunately have to go back to Chaldea anyway, that mongrel contractor is calling me.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, before sighing, she can’t avoid this any longer,Archer won’t let her. She sits up “F-fine, you win.”

Gilgamesh smiles that really irritating smile at her, “It’s nice when you finally give into me for once.”  

Hakuno rolls her eyes, “Don’t get used to it.”

Gilgamesh laughs, “Are you not going to give me a good morning kiss too?” He says suddenly

“H-huh?!” Heat fills her body, she’s blushing terribly, she can’t take his teasing this morning.

“Do not act ignorant, I heard you kiss my older self when you two woke up.” Gilgamesh playfully points out.

Bastard! “So you did hear me when I was trying to wake you earlier.”

Gilgamesh shrugs, “Who knows? I am waiting, Master, or do you not love me anymore?”

“Y-you’re the worst!” Hakuno argues, as Gilgamesh pulls her in closer to his body.

“And yet, there is no other man who would rather be with.” He points out as Hakuno lips quickly press against his own.

Gilgamesh wraps his arms around Hakuno’s waist, “A quick kiss like that isn’t good enough, Hakuno.”

“What are you talking about?” Hakuno doesn’t get to argue with him before his lips meet hers, the way he’s kissing her feels completely different from normal, it’s so sweet, and almost __loving__? She presses her body against his even more, trying to deepen their kiss, she feels like she’s been put under a spell, she doesn’t want to stop, Hakuno feels Archer smile against her, as his left hand cups her cheek, his tongue begging for permission to explore her mouth, she allows it, he tastes like the wine he drinks, she notices as his tongue invades every inch of her mouth.

Hakuno is the one who pulls away first, to catch her breath, she meets Gilgamesh’s red eyes, his hand still lingering on her cheek. “Are you satisfied now?”

“Hm, for now. So you are going to agree to Casters proposal yes?” He asks

Hakuno feels a little frustrated, she has to give him a yes or no answer now, otherwise he’ll never stop asking her about it.

“Yes, I’ll agree to be your wife! So stop asking me about it!” Hakuno says with annoyance in her voice.

“Queen.” Gilgamesh reminds her, “Not wife.”

“Why do you want me to agree so badly?!” Hakuno wants to know, her former servant is being unusually aggressive with her, he never pressures her like this!

Gilgamesh lets out a small laugh, “Is it not obvious Master? You are the one who has my heart.” He states playfully.

Hakuno’s whole body is heating up faster than hot water, jerk! Saying, these things to her out of the blue!

“I know I have your heart as well, Hakuno. Even though you do not want to admit it to me.” Gilgamesh gives her one of his usual smirks.

Hakuno looks down, why does he always have to be right? She has no choice but to recuperate Gilgamesh’s honesty, she feels that it would be disrespectful not to.

“I-I care about you too Gilgamesh, more than anything.” She can’t meet his eyes as she continues, “It’s as you pointed out, you have my heart too Gil.” Hakuno whispers.

Gilgamesh takes his masters chin, and tilts it up to his face, “I know.” his voice is low almost like a whisper, Hakuno can feel her heart racing.

Gilgamesh gives her a honest smile, before returning to his old arrogant self, “I suppose, before I leave I can give you this.” Hakuno feels a little confused as she sees something come out of his Gate of Babylon.

“Here.” He shoves a small box at his Master.

“Uh. What this?” Hakuno questions

“Stop asking questions, and just open it. It’s something I picked up for you when I was in New York. You should be grateful, you are always in my thoughts!”

New York?! Did he really go to New York without her?! Is that where he ran off to?! She feels jealous she always wanted to go to America. Hakuno huffs out a sigh, before giving in to her former servant, before he gets impatient and opens the box for her. She almost drops it when she sees, a gold bracelet chain, covered in aquamarine colored stone beads.

“I-I can’t take this Gilgamesh!” She protests, this is way too expensive for her!

“You can, and you will Master.” He takes the bracelet out of the box before putting it on his Master’s left wrist.

She feels so embarrassed, this is too much for her, she doesn’t wear jewelry in the first place, especially not something expensive like this!

“Do you know the meaning of the stones in your bracelet?” He suddenly asks pulling her away from her thoughts.

“Huh? Um…. No not really.” She replies honestly.

“Hah! What a clueless Master, listen closely I shall explain it to you.” He takes Hakuno’s left hand into his own, “You see, these stones are called healing stones, the color of yours in particular, apparently stands for courage, and the healing elements of this stone is said, to help with anxiety. Normally, I would just buy you things that are gold, but when I heard these things that are associated with the stones in your bracelet, I thought of you.” He explains with a tenderness Hakuno isn’t used to in his voice.

Hakuno can’t think of anything to say, she’s honestly shocked, she didn’t think he cared about her that much. She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Gilgamesh turning her bracelet around to reveal one single golden bead.

“This one here, is supposed to provide you with healing in all forms. This stone here is to help with your memory too, so that you will never forget me again.” Hakuno’s heart is racing, she can’t believe the things he’s saying right now!

“There is no doctor that can fully cure you of your Amnesia Syndrome, I really do not believe in superstitions like this, but I guess there is no harm in trying this out, since you are a magus after all. Besides, gold is associated with me, so when you wear this we are together even when we are apart.”

Hakuno feels her face getting hot, what is she supposed to say to that?! She can only mutter out “Thank you, Gil I really love it.” and promise that she’ll always wear it. There’s no way she can ever pay him back for this.

Gilgamesh finally gets out of the bed, “No need to thank me. Is it not natural for a king to do for his queen?”

Hakuno feels even more embarrassed if that’s possible, “Stop calling me that..”

“Why? That’s what you are about to become..that would make us engaged wouldn’t it? I should have gotten you a ring then..” he mutters to himself.

“I-it’s okay Gil, really this bracelet you got me is good enough.” She doesn’t want to think about what kind of ring he would try to get her, it would probably be stupid expensive, and not her style at all!

“So plain, you should let yourself be treated like the treasure you are.” Gilgamesh sighs out. He can hear his older self’s footsteps getting closer.

“That is my cue to go. Mast-my queen” He quickly corrects himself “contact Chaldea when the wedding ceremony is about to happen. I will come back, and bring that mongrel contractor, and her demi-servant with me.” Gilgamesh kisses Hakuno deeply, “I also want to be in the room on the wedding night when, are deflowered. I will be back soon.”

Before Hakuno can say something to him he disappears, what is talking about?! Deflowered? What does that mean? Hakuno buries her face in the nearest pillow, why does he have to speak in metaphors?! She lifts her head up, when she hears the door open, it’s Caster. They lock eyes as he enters the room, her heart skips a beat, she remembers what she promised Archer.

“Where did my younger self go?” He asks softly, as he sits down next to Hakuno in their bed.

“He left. He was called back to Chaldea.” Hakuno replies quickly, she notices that his face looks tired, “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Caster Gilgamesh lays his head on Hakuno’s shoulder and lets out a sigh, “I just had to deal with my normal morning meetings, that is all. It is annoying.” He tells her.

Hakuno runs her hands through his golden hair, “At least you are back here with me now, no one can bother you while you are with me.’ She smiles down at him.

“Mmm.” He nuzzles into her shoulder, “Did I leave you alone for too long? You have to be hungry, our food should be here soon.”

“No, not really.” Hakuno sucks in a breath, “Hey Gil, there’s something I wanna talk to you about.”

Gilgamesh looks up at her, “Can it wait? Let me lay next to you for a minute.”

Hakuno thinks a minute before getting an idea, “You can lay your head in my lap, don’t worry, what I want to talk to you about, is nothing bad.” She thought Gilgamesh was gonna accuse her of insulting him by offering her lap to him, but is surprised when he complies.

Gilgamesh meets her brown eyes, “I didn’t get to tell you last night, but Hakuno, you look beautiful in those clothes.” He smiles up at her.

Hakuno is blushing terribly, he sounds incredibly honest. “T-thanks…” She manages to squeak out, he’s so different from his Archer self.

He reaches up and touches her face, she swears her skin tingles whenever Caster touches her. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“O-oh! Um, it’s about your offer to me yesterday,” Hakuno’s heart is beating so hard that she’s scared it might jump out of her chest, his perfect face, his deep voice, and his red eyes, are all that fill her thoughts, “You know…how you asked me to be your queen.”

“I almost forgot about that. Have you made your decision?” He asks seriously as he takes Hakuno’s hand and puts it in his hair, hinting to her that he wants her to keep playing with his hair, she complies running her hands through his hair gently.

“Something like that.” This is harder than she thought it would be, her stomach is in knots she knows he feels the same way as she does, she can tell whenever their eyes meet, but it still doesn’t make this any easier with him staring up at her like this!

She can do this, she just has to be honest with her feelings. “I know I already told you this, but I love you Gilgamesh. I’m not perfect, and neither are you. When I’m with you, I feel so happy all of my worries go away. You irritate me, then in the same breath make my heart beat like thunder!” Hakuno brings her face closer to his “I-I want to be with you Gil. Forever. You are the man I want to marry.”

Gilgamesh doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to pull her face into his, as he kisses her hard. When his mongrel contractor Gudako, first introduced him to Hakuno, she was shy and would hardly speak to him unless he needed support on the battlefield, but slowly she started to open up to him, she would knock on his door, and ask to sit with him, while he worked in his room. They wouldn’t say anything to each other, she would be quiet while she read a book, or she would just watch him work, asking questions about what he’s working on every now and then. That’s when he started to notice how attractive she is. She’s not the kind of girl he usually goes for, her hair is the color of ceder, he likes golden hair women, her frame isn’t anything special, but her smile is the most beautiful thing about her, her dimples, something that he doesn’t have, or rather can’t have is his favorite thing about her.

He breaks their kiss, “Then it is deiced, we will get married, and you will become my Queen!” He sits up, and kisses her cheek, he sees that her cheeks turn red, “I love you, Hakuno.”

W-What did he just say?! Wait did he actually say it?! She feels like she’s about to pass out, she grabs onto the sheet of the bed.

“After we take care of this troubling chore, let us start planning our wedding!” Gilgamesh says with excitement in his voice, gone is the usual arrogance of the Wise King of Uruk, replaced with the excitement of a little boy.

“G-Gil, h-hold on.” She has to make sure she heard him correctly.

“What’s wrong, Hakuno?” He questions

“What did you say just now?’ She’s shaking, she meets his red eyes, “Please. Say it again.”

Gilgamesh feels a little irritated by what she’s asking, but replies with no hesitation, “I said, my mongrel, “I love you Hakuno.” listen well next time.”

So she did hear him correctly, she thought she would never hear that from Gilgamesh, so she’s a little shocked, she gives Gilgamesh a small smile, “I love you too, Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh gets up out of their bed, and pulls Hakuno out of bed with him. “Come. Let us get you fed, dressed, and ready for the day. I am about to introduce everyone to my Queen after all, you need to look your best!”

Hakuno feels happiness filling her body, “Okay Gil!” She takes his hand as they make their way out of their room.

Hakuno is sitting in what Gilgamesh explained was a dressing room, eating some fruit. She has the same two girls from last night, Aya, and Nanna dressing her and doing her hair, and putting too much jewelry on her. Gilgamesh told her he had to go take care of some more meetings, and that he would be back when they were ready to meet Hakuno. Hakuno feels a little proud of herself, she has gotten the two girls to have a conversation with her.

“Are you nervous, Lady Hakuno?” Aya asks as she puts a pair of golden earrings with ruby jewels in Hakunos ears.

“A little bit.” Hakuno replies honestly, it’s nice to have other girls her age to talk to, she can talk to them about things she can’t talk to Gilgamesh about.

“Don’t be, you are very pretty Lady Hakuno, even Ishtar would be jealous.” Nanna explains.

“Ishtar..?” Hakuno whispers, she recognizes the name from back when she read Gilgamesh’s, epic back on the Moon Cell.

“That’s right, our king mentioned that you were a foreigner, even though you grew up here, I’m sure you followed your own families patron gods, and goddess” Aya states as she puts a a diamond hair clip in Hakuno’s hair.

“Um, yeah something like that.” Hakuno laughs awkwardly.  

“You are finished Lady Hakuno, I’m positive that you will take King Gilgamesh’s breath away when he sees you!”

“Thank you!” She tells them as Nanna holds a mirror up to her face, she can’t believe what she looks like, she looks like a princess from a fairy tale! She’s wearing a blue dress, today her left shoulder is exposed, and the dress fits her form perfectly she feels embarrassed she’s not used to wearing these types of clothes.

“Um, Aya, I thought that women in Uruk cover their left arm, why is mine exposed now?” She asks with curiosity in her voice.

“Normally yes, but you are about to be evaluated, I know King Gilgamesh doesn’t like this either, but the men in his court need to see your body. “ Aya explains.

Hakuno cringes. Why?! She wants to complain about how horrible that is, but she remember that she’s in a culture and a different time period from her own. “I-I see..” Hakuno softly replies

“If you are uncomfortable, call us when you are done, and we will change you into something more comfortable Lady Hakuno.” Nanna says with a smile on her face.

“Um, I’ll be sure to do that, thanks Nanna.” Hakuno feels somewhat relived at least she won’t have to wear this embarrassing dress for too long!

“I think you will be a great Queen, lady Hakuno, you are the kindest woman our king as encounter, it is also nice that you speak our language!” Aya tells her with honesty in her voice.

Speaking their language? Is that what she’s doing? It must be one of the effects of the rayshift. “W-well mostly, there are some words that I still can’t understand..” Hakuno confesses.

Hakuno suddenly hears a door opening, it’s Gilgamesh, the two servant girls instantly bow, Hakuno swallows as their eyes meet, it’s uncomfortably silent for a few seconds.

“Hakuno. They are ready for you, let us go.” Gilgamesh says with urgency in his voice, as he grabs her by her hands and drags her out of the dressing room.

They are surrounded by guards as they make their way though Gilgamesh’s palace, he’s still holding her hand, he looks down at her before whispering, “You finally look like a queen.”

Hakuno’s face is heating up, “S-stop embarrassing me..” she shoots back.

Gilgamesh laughs, “You will get used to this treatment! By the way, they will probably ask you about your parents, I am aware you have some type of sickness, that affects your memory, do you remember anything about your parents?”

“No. Not really. The only thing I kind of remember is that I had a twin brother, and that my family was somewhat well off, but me and my brother had the same sickness.” Hakuno honestly answer his question.

“Hmmm, that leads us to a bump in the road then…but it is good you remember that you had a brother, and a twin brother at that, we can say that your parents died, when you were young, but your brother took care of you, but unfortunately met his end, due to a sickness.” Gilgamesh explains his plan to her still using a low voice.

Hakuno feels that this still isn’t going to go the way that his hoping it will, but deiced to trust Gilgamesh, after all she doesn’t have a better solution. “Alright Gilgamesh, I hope this goes as well as you think it will.”

His voice gets a little louder now, “Why wouldn’t it? I am King! Even if this doesn’t go as planned, I am still taking you as my queen, no one can stop me.” His usual arrogance is back, as they stand in front of a large door.

Hakuno suddenly feels extremely nervous, as Gilgamesh says something to his guards in that language she can’t understand.

Gilgamesh suddenly lets go of her hand, “Are you ready?”

To be honest, no she’s not, her heart is racing again, and it’s getting hard to breathe, but she has to be brave, she can’t let her fear rule her. She has to do this for Gilgamesh, he would do the same for her, at least that’s what she believes. “Y-yes..”

Gilgamesh motions for one of the guards to open the door, Hakuno takes in a deep breath

“Let me do all of the talking, unless they ask you a question specifically, there is no need to fear, I am right here with you.” Gilgamesh eyes are facing forward as they start to make their way through Gilgamesh’s throne room.

Hakuno’s eyes dart around the room, everyone is bowing to Gilgamesh on either side of them, she notices that it’s all men, the few women that are there look to be more servants. She feels dizzy, this is making her panic, she wants to grab onto Gilgamesh, but isn’t sure if that would make his life harder or not.

Gilgamesh looks back at Hakuno, he notices that she’s shaking, is she really that nervous? Why didn’t she say anything to him? He pulls her closer to him, that seems to calm her down a little bit, he’ll have to reward her later, with some sweets for her trying to be brave.

Hakuno feels her heart calm down a little bit, as she turns her gaze to Gilgamesh’s throne, its crested with fine gold, and is decked out with several jewels, to be honest it’s extremely beautiful. Gilgamesh leads her up the stairs to his throne, he whispers for her to sit at his feet, as he sits down on his throne, Hakuno obeys him, feeling a little embarrassed.  

“You may all rise.” Gilgamesh states in a bored tone.

“My King” Gilgamesh eyes move to the person who is speaking, it’s his adviser, Nabu. “Is this the girl, that you have been speaking of? The one that you want to make our Queen? You should introduce her.”

Gilgamesh hates this, hates doing this royal dance, he can already tell they are already judging his Hakuno, he dares anyone to make a disrespectful comment about her, when he is around, he will kill them right where they stand. He lets out an irritated sigh, “This woman’s name is Hakuno. She is eighteen years of age, and is from the far east. Her family moved here when she was young, she has grown up here so she speaks our language almost flawlessly. She is incredibly talented, she can read and write as well. She will be your queen, treat her with respect, or you will have to deal with your king’s anger.” Gilgamesh states with coldness in his voice.

Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh, she’s blushing terribly, this is the most Gilgamesh has complimented her in a long time. She notices that he looks….bored? He must hate this as much as she does.

“What about the girls family? Have you went through the proper steps to go through with this King Gilgamesh?” What Hakuno assumes is a mage ask Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh is annoyed, “Who gave you permission to question me mongrel? You are lucky that Hakuno is here, otherwise I would kill you where you stand. I do not want her to see that.”

Hakuno has to speak up, she doesn’t want Gilgamesh to start throwing magic around! “U-um, my parents passed away, when I was younger, I had a twin brother, that took care of me, until he unfortunately passed away from a illness.” Hakuno explains with an usual confidence in her voice. Gilgamesh looks down at her surprised, he didn’t think that she would say anything especially, with such confidence.

The room goes silent, uh oh did she do something wrong just now..?

“You are well spoken girl, did your father educated you?” Nabu asks Hakuno.

Uh no? She just went to school? But she supposes that she can’t exactly say that, she guesses that her father teaching her would be the equivalent of her going to school.

“Yes.” Hakuno replies quickly.

Gilgamesh is surprised, she is the one taking the lead here, always surprising him, truly there is no other woman worthy to stand next to him. “What are your intentions with our King? It is obvious that you are a commoner, are you just using him?” Another adviser asks.

Hakuno feels a little insulted by that questions, but knows that they don’t know her at all, so it would be natural for them to be a little suspicious of her. “Do not ask those ridiculous questions.” She hears Gilgamesh warn.  

“It’s okay, Gilgamesh, I don’t mind answering. I would never think of using Gilgamesh, I care about your king more than anything in this world. He is the one that I want to walk with. It is true that I am inexperienced, but I will try my best to be the best partner for Gilgamesh, I love him.” Hakuno explains with no doubt in her voice.

Gilgamesh lets out a loud laugh before looking over at his head adviser, Nabu, “There. She has provided you lot, with enough information about herself. She has no ill will in any bone of her body, I have held up my end of the agreement, I have introduced her to you, and when I am done here she’s is going to meet my mother. You may stop doubting her now.”

“I do not know my king, she seems a nice enough woman, but she is eighteen past the prime for childbirth. She may be well suited for a wife, but a queen? She does not know the ways of our world King Gilgamesh.”

Wait, wait, wait, what’s this about childbirth?! She didn’t sign up to have this conversation!

Gilgamesh scoffs, again with the talk of heirs, Hakuno is still young, she still has plenty of time to deiced that later. “There is ampule time for that talk later, she is still a virgin. I will teach her the ways of our culture myself. Do not question me anymore.”

Damn it Gil! Why did he have to say that out loud, in front of everyone?! Gilgamesh stands up, and pulls Hakuno up with him. “I am leaving now. We are done here, she is to be your queen, and my wife. We are starting the wedding ceremony planning when we get back. That is the end of this conversation.” Gilgamesh states in a deadly tone.

“One more thing my King-” One of the mages start Ugh, what now?!

“Have you told the rest of your wi-” He doesn’t get to finish what he’s about to say before a weapon from Gilgamesh’s Gate of Babylon gazes him.

“Gil!” Hakuno yells out.

“Let us go. This is a conversation that doesn’t concern you.” Gilgamesh glares down at her as he grabs her wrist hard, and drags her out of his throne room.

Both Gilgamesh and Hakuno are standing outside now, waiting on a horse to transport them to Gilgamesh’s mother Ninsuns temple.

“What was that about Gilgamesh?” Hakuno asks seriously, he didn’t have to grab her like that!

“It is nothing. Are you okay? I didn’t meant to grab you so hard.” He takes her wrist in his hand. ‘

“I-it’s okay, I am worried about you though, you usually don’t fly off the handle like that.”

“Mm. I was just annoyed. They were asking you unnecessary questions.”

“I didn’t mind. You do a lot for me Gil, it’s natural for me to do the same.” Hakuno causally states.

“You handled yourself pretty well back there, I was somewhat impressed.” Gilgamesh runs his hand through her long hair.

“Really? I was just being honest.”

“I’ll have to reward you later, next time though when you are scared, don’t hesistate to tell me.” Gilgamesh reminds her.

Damn he noticed her shaking earlier, “I promised that I wouldn’t cause you any problems.”

“You relying on me isn’t a problem. I wish you would rely on me more.” He says truthfully.

“The same can be said for you.”

Gilgamesh is cut off from whatever argument he was about to throw at Hakuno by his guard bringing him their horse. Gilgamesh hops on flawlessly, before offering Hakuno his hand. She whines, she’s still not used to riding this thing!

“Are you still scared? It’s just an animal, don’t worry I won’t go so fast this time.” He promises as he pulls her up so she’s in front of him again.

“I’m not scared!” She tries to convince him.

“Whatever you say, my queen.” Gilgamesh teases, before telling his guards that they won’t be needed, and that they’ll be back in a couple of hours.

Gilgamesh is taking the long way around to the temple district show Hakuno his Uruk. “It’s so amazing.” Hakuno breathes out, as she lays her head against his chest.

“There is still a lot of work to be done. I neglected this city when I was young, choosing to focus only on myself, and my desires. I let this place fall into disrepair, because of my own neglectfulness. I am working to rectify that now.” Hakuno is somewhat surprised by his own honesty, is that why he works so hard? Because he feels guilty? She feels that she is starting to understand why he’s such a workaholic now.

“I want to help too.” Hakuno replies, “Is there anything I can do?”

Gilgamesh slows down their horse, before looking down and giving Hakuno a kiss. “You just keep being you. With you here, I want to work even harder now, so that I may focus all of my free time on you.”

Hakuno’s blush returns to her cheek, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get accustomed to Caster’s honest affection for her. Gilgamesh speeds up a little now, hurrying past the temple of Ishtar, to the Egalmah temple where his mother is housed.

“Gil, where are going by the way?” Hakuno heard someone say something about his mother, but his mother is a goddess right? How do they even go about contacting her?

“To meet my mother, it is another annoying task, but it is something that has to be done.” Gilgamesh brings their horse to a halt, “We are here.” He gets down first, before helping Hakuno down.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, this place is huge! “This is a temple, this is where people bring offerings to their patron god or goddess. Each god has their own temple, this one happens to be my mothers.”

This all feels so strange to Hakuno, like something out of a fantasy novel, as they make their way inside Ninsun’s temple, it’s very bright, there a lot of priests and scantly dressed, men and women around. She looks up at Gilgamesh before taking his hand into her own, he meets her eyes, “What’s wrong? Are you nervous again?”

No, that’s not it, she feels a ping of jealousy hit her body, as she looks at the temple prostitutes, she has the urge to show them that Gilgamesh is hers. “Nothing. I just want to hold your hand.”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow. Yeah, something is definitely wrong. He quickly puts it to the back of his mind, as the head priest of his mother’s temple makes his way over to them. “My King! I heard you were coming today” He looks at Hakuno, “I see you brought your little girl too.”

“Yes, I need to speak with my mother, this girl here is to be my queen, I wish for my mother to meet her.” Gilgamesh says with a monotone voice.

“Of course! Right this way my King, and Hakuno was it?”

Hakuno eye’s widen how did he know her name?!

“Haha, don’t look so surprised, word travels fast in the city.” He tells her as he leads both Gilgamesh, and Hakuno to the back room of the temple.

“Are you ready?” Gilgamesh asks Hakuno.

“I guess so. I am a little nervous though, what if she doesn’t like me?”

“You worry too much about what other people think of you, even if she doesn’t approve, I am a grown man. I make my own decisions.” He states with slight annoyance in his voice.

The head priest finishes lighting candles and incense, “I will leave you all alone. If you need anything my king do not hesitate to call.” He gives Gilgamesh a bow before taking his leave.

They stand silent for a few minutes, “So, uh what now?” Hakuno questions.

“Just wait for it.” As soon as Gilgamesh finishes his words, a light engulfs the room, Hakuno has to close her eyes it’s too bright, when she opens her eyes, a beautiful woman, with blonde hair, and a beautiful body appears before them. Is that Ninsun? She looks just like Gilgamesh. Hakuno feels her breath hitch in her throat.

“My son!” Ninsun pulls Gilgamesh in for a hug, he doesn’t return her affection.

“Mother..” Gilgamesh whispers, Hakuno giggles he seems a little embarrassed.

“You are not returning your mothers love for you, are you too big to give me a hug? You don’t even come visit me anymore!” She whines at Gilgamesh.

Hakuno holds back the urge to laugh, who would have ever thought that Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, and the Wise King of Uruk, still get scolded by their mom.

“I have been busy mother.” Gilgamesh says with an equally whiny tone.

Ninsun turns her attention to Hakuno, “Who is this? She floats around Hakuno, “You have never brought a girl to visit me before she must be special. What is your name, little one?”

“Um, Hakuno Kishinami.” Hakuno says trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

“Hakuno, I see. You are very cute.” Ninsun brings her face closer to hers, “You smell of magic, like the wizards who came before. You are a mage yes?”

“Yes, I am not very talented though.” Hakuno replies honestly.

“Hm, it seems your magical circuits produce more magic, than your body can keep up with. You are on borrowed time, young one.” Ninsun touches her face.

“I am sure you are already aware of that, my son.”

“That does not matter, as long as she doesn’t use magic she’ll be fine.” Gilgamesh retorts.

“My son, Gilgamesh, it is clear to me that you love this girl, otherwise you would have never brought her to me.” She shifts her gaze to Gilgamesh.

“Hmm, yes, she is to be my queen.”

“I am happy that you have settled down, Gilgamesh, this girl here is very innocent, and doesn’t know the ways of the world, she has lived a sheltered live, like you my son. Take care of her, she is fragile.” Ninsun pulls Hakuno closer to her body in a hug.

“I am aware of that mother, I would never hurt Hakuno intentionally.” Gilgamesh feels confused he’s not sure where his mother is going with this.

“Hakuno. I can feel your love for my son. I would be glad to have you as a daughter! You did not have a mother figure growing up, correct? I will be that for you!” Ninsun exictedly states.

“W-what?” Hakuno feels dizzy again, this is all happening so fast.

“Take care of my son, he has a restless heart, but I have no doubt that you can calm the storm, that rages in my sons heart.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, so she really approves of her? She takes her words to heart. “I will Ninsun, I promise you!”

“Hahaha, you may call me “mother” Hakuno. As for you my son, you need to be honest with her, you hiding things will tear your relationship apart with her.” Ninsun warns Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh rolls his eyes, “You like her do you not? Then we are going now.” Gilgamesh turns away from Ninsun.

“You are leaving your mother so soon? Then I will leave you with your final piece of advice, Gilgamesh. Be wary, there are other people, and gods interested in your Hakuno for all of the wrong reasons.” She gives them both one last hug, and kiss on the forehead before another white light, engulfs them, Hakuno opens her eyes, Ninsun is gone as quickly as she appeared.

“Ung..” Hakuno feels weak, she falls to her knees.

“Hakuno?!” Gilgamesh runs up to her, and takes her hands into his own.

“I’m just tired Gil…I’m okay” She assures him, truth is that Ninsun was right, she’s still feeling bad from almost casting that spell yesterday, it’s just now catching up to her.

“Let’s get you back home. You had a long day.” Gilgamesh picks her up and carries her to their horse, he has the head priest help him put Hakuno on his horse.

He hops on the horse, “Close your eyes, you may fall asleep against me until we get back home.”

“Gil..I…”

“Shush. I know.” He takes off at high speed back to his palace, as Hakuno closes her eyes.

The ride back to his palace is quiet, with Hakuno being asleep, Gilgamesh is left alone with his thoughts. He knows his mother is right, he has to tell Hakuno about his wives, but he doesn’t know how to go about it, without hurting her. He lets out an annoyed sigh as he slows his horse down to a stop, he’s finally made it back home. He shakes Hakuno to wake her up.  
”Hakuno, my queen, wake up, we are home.”

Hakuno slowly stirs against him, she feels a little better, “Can you walk?” Gilgamesh asks as he helps her down.

“Yeah. I feel okay. How about you?”

“I am more concerned about you, lets return to our room. I have work to do anyways.” Gilgamesh leads her back inside.

Gilgamesh is shooing everyone away that comes up to him asking him questions, he has no time for this! He’ll report to his court about how the meeting with his mother went, later. Hakuno looks like she’s about to pass out again, he’s gotta hurry this up. They make it down to the hallway where their room is located, when suddenly a woman, with long black hair rushes towards Gilgamesh.

“Gil. Who is that?” Hakuno questions she has a bad feeling about this.

Gilgamesh eyes narrow, but he doesn’t get a chance to make up a lie before she feels lips press against his own, that’s not Hakunos.

“Gilgamesh~~ Are you going to come play today? You have left us alone for a long time!” The girl asks in a whiny tone.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, she suddenly feels angry, any tiredness she has is long gone now. “Who are you?!” Hakuno’s voice is almost yelling.

“Oh? Are you going to be a new wife? She is very adorable my king~ Truly, you have a good eye for women” She presses her lips against Gilgamesh again, but this time he pushes her off.

“Woman, I do not think I gave you permission to leave your assigned chambers.” Gilgamesh tone is like that of a killer.

Hakuno can’t breathe, her heart hurts, what is going on right now?!

“All of us were just worried about you~ You haven’t came and slept with us in a few weeks.” She explains as she tries to touch Gilgamesh, he backs away.

Wait? Slept?! Like as in sex? No no no no no this can’t be happening.

“Leave. Me. Be.” Gilgamesh warns the lesser wife.

The girl looks down at Hakuno, before saying “My name is Inanna, I am one of king Gilgamesh’s wives, you must be our new little sister, we will protect you well don’t worry.” She pats Hakuno’s head, Hakuno glares up at her, Inanna gives her a small smile before walking away.

Hakuno swears she could feel her heart beak into a million pieces as she watches Inanna leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy~ 
> 
> Chapter four is out! Hope you all enjoy! I did mad research for this chapter, so I really hope you all like it. 
> 
> Thank you everyone again for commenting and leaving kudos, you all make me want to write this fic non-stop! 
> 
> I would love to hear any and all comments! Thank you again for taking the time out to read this fanfiction!


	5. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between the victor of the Moon Cell, and the two Gilgamesh's get out of control as feelings are thrown back and forth, resulting in unexpected situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a warning, the rating jumps up for a quick second, this chapter does contain smut, so if that's not really your thing, here is your warning, otherwise enjoy! More notes at the end of the chapter!

Hakuno can’t meet the two pairs of red eyes that are staring at her. She feels a combination of anger, and sadness. She’s not even angry about the fact he has multiple wives, she’s angry that he didn’t tell her, he chose to hide it from her. She covers her face with a pillow.

“Master, don’t you think that you are over-reacting?” Archer questions, Hakuno contacted Chaldea as soon as they returned to their room, demanding that Archer Gilgamesh rayshift to Babylon, under the pretense that his former Master is pissed off at him. That seem to do the trick, it only took a half hour for Archer to show up.

“Ha” Hakuno lets out a dry laugh, ironic coming from the king of over dramatic! “You’re the person that always demands that I never hide anything from you, but yet you hide things from me, instead of just telling me outright! I thought we were better than that Gilgamesh…” Hakuno feels like she’s about to cry, but she can’t at least not in front of these two men.

“We knew you would react like this, we were only trying to protect you, Hakuno.” Caster protests, he feels terrible, he doesn’t like the way Hakuno won’t look at him, like she feels betrayed, when that wasn’t his intention.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Gilgamesh, you are not stupid, you had to have known that I would rather you tell me outright, than to hide things from me!” She raises her voice a little, they aren’t getting it!

Yeah she’s upset, she’s not calling them back their nickname, “Calm down, you are acting like a child, Hakuno.” Archer says with coldness in his voice.

“Oh please, how can you tell me to calm down, especially you Archer, after everything we’ve been through, you still want to hide stuff from me?! How would you feel, if I brought you to my hometown, only for you discover that I had over 200 husbands? You can see why I’m upset right? You knew Archer, you didn’t tell me! You could have at least warned me, or just been honest from the start.”

“I didn’t say I did not understand why you are upset, do not twist my words around mongrel, I am not as forgiving as Caster.” Archer warns her.

Hakuno feels irritated they haven’t even apologized to her, when they returned to Caster’s room he explained everything to her, asking her not to overreact, he told her that he has over 500 wives, and 100 some odd concubines, but most of them he claimed he took as political brides, and that Hakuno is the only woman he even cares for. To be honest she feels incredibly jealous, she wants to be the only girl in his life, Hakuno only sees Gilgamesh, she doesn’t think, she’s asking for too much when she wants Gilgamesh only to look at her.

“How can you two expect me to be loyal to you, when you aren’t loyal to me? Do you not see the contradiction here?!” Hakuno exclaims tears forming in her eyes.

“Hakuno, as I said earlier, I only see you, what do you want me to do to make this better? I will do anything you ask.” Caster tries to take Hakunos hand in his own but she pulls away.

“How can you expect me to believe that? You aren’t even honest with me! I’ve been nothing but honest with you, but those feelings aren’t reciprocated.”

“If we are on the topic of loyalty, then Hakuno, you have not been very loyal to me either.” Archer claims as he meets her eyes.

What the hell is he on about? She feels angry again, “What are you talking about?”

“What about that red Saber, that fox, and that faker? You didn’t even remember me on the near side of the moon.” Archer throws accusations at her.

Hakuno can’t control her tears any longer, “How can you say that?! Like that was my fault! Y-you act like I wanted to forget you! Like I wanted to be split apart! You are being petty. I love you Gilgamesh, I’m yours, it feels like you are not mine.”  

Caster doesn’t like where this is heading, he’s got to get both of them to calm down before they both say something they regret. “Hakuno, ignore my younger self for now, he’s being irrational because, hes annoyed. Listen to me, stop crying, your tears aren’t pleasant to me.” He grabs Hakuno’s hands and forcefully pulls her in for a hug. Hakuno wants to push him away, but he’s holding her too tight. She cries harder against his chest.

“And you,” He glares at his younger self. “Apologize to her. I do not know what happened between you two, but you are speaking nonsense, you are making the situation worse.” Caster won’t hesitate to cut down his younger self where he stands.

Archer is incredibly pissed, pissed at himself, pissed at his Caster self, and annoyed at his Master. He can’t blame her for being mad, but accusing him of not being loyal to her? Does she not realize everything that he’s done for her? He pushes Caster aside and kisses Hakuno hard, he forces his tongue in her mouth.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, she doesn’t have time to react, what the hell is he doing?! After all that shit he talked just now?! Fine, she can play this game too! She kisses him back just as roughly, her tongue going to war with his. Archer gets on top of her, and pins her hands on either side of her, he breaks their kiss, “I’m so irritated with you right now, Master.” He kisses her neck, Hakuno bites her lip as to not let out a moan.

“The feeling is mutual.” Hakuno shoots back.

Caster moves to the head of the bed, and bends his head down to Hakuno before giving her an apologetic kiss, Hakuno closes her eye’s the contrast between them is so drastic, Caster does seem apologetic, but this asshole on top her, is what’s pissing her off the most right now, at least Caster is trying to make it up to her, Archer is just trying to argue!

“Calm down, both of you.” He pushes Archer off of Hakuno, “Come, let us bathe together. We will talk this out there.” He promises.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, what did he just say?! Before she can argue with him, he picks her up.  
”W-what are you doing?!”  
”I told you, we are all going to talk this out like adults, us yelling at each other isn’t going to solve anything.” Caster states calmly.

Hakuno lets out an irritated sigh, when he puts it like that she can’t argue with him. “F-fine, how are we going to sneak him in though?” Her eyes dart toward the golden Archer who’s glaring at her.

“I go where I please mongrel, or is your mind as fragile as your body and you have forgotten that too?” He snaps at her.

Hakuno is about to shoot an insult at Archer before Caster interrupts her,“Do not worry, it’s late there’s hardly anyone around right now. We won’t get caught.” Caster assures Hakuno, ignoring Archer for now.  

Hakuno gives Caster a small nod, as he carries her out of their room, bridal style, with Archer following behind.

Caster leads them to a larger room than when Hakuno first took a bath, when Archer opens the door, she almost lets out a gasp, this room reminds her of the hot springs back in Japan! Caster sits her down gently, they lock eyes, she suddenly feels a little bad for yelling at him like that earlier.

The sound of Archer removing his armor can be heard, “I’m going in first.” He says with no hesitation, his hand brushes up against Hakuno, she quickly looks away from Archer’s body, she swears she can feel his smirk, as he gets into the large bath.

Caster takes off his jacket, she can feel a blush tinting her cheeks, she’s still mad at him though! Just because his body is nice doesn’t take away from that fact! “Hakuno, you should undress too.” Caster notices she blushes harder when he says that, “Unless you don’t want to? I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” He says softly.  

“I-it’s not that, it’s just that I don’t know how to take this off.” Hakuno confesses as she motions at her dress.

Caster lets out a small laugh, even when she’s upset at him, she can still be cute, “Here let me help you.” He takes Hakuno’s ear rings out of her ears, and lets her hair down before moving his hands down to her shoulders slowly undoing the knots in her dress.

Hakuno feels embarrassed asking him for help after they just argued, she supposes that she should try to at least patch things up with Caster, he’s the one trying to make it up to her after all. “Hey Gil.” Hakuno calls his name shyly.

“Hm?” Caster responds as he finishes undoing the knot on the left side of her dress, he moves his hands around her waist as he undoes the knot back there as well.

“S-sorry for yelling at you earlier. I-I was just upset, I didn’t want to hurt you.” Hakuno whispers.

Caster stops what he is doing, he pulls Hakuno closer to his almost naked body, Hakuno feels even more embarrassed at this situation! “It is understandable, I shouldn’t have hid it from you. It is my fault. I just did not want you to leave, when you found out. I still do not want you to go back to Chaldea, but I can understand if you do not want to marry me anymore.” Caster explains honestly.

Hakuno wraps her arms around Caster back, she can’t believe that he just admitted that he was wrong, the golden asshole that’s in the bath right now, would never admit to his wrong doings! “Dumb king, of course I still want to marry you. Like I said earlier, I love you Gilgamesh,every part of you, even that dickhead that’s in the water right now, that’s why it hurt me so much. I want to be the only woman you look at, I hate the thought of you being with someone other than me! I don’t want you to hide things from me either!” Hakuno’s face feels like it’s burning! She didn’t think she had it in her to say all of that to him.

“I cannot change that aspect of my kingdom, I know you understand that too, but I promise that you are the only woman that I love Hakuno Kishinami, I will do anything to prove that. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning. I will never hide anything from you again, if there is anything you want to know, or are confused about tell me. I will stop what I’m doing to answer your concerns.” Caster promises Hakuno.

Hakuno gives Caster a small smile, she’s still a little irritated, not really at him, but at the Archer that’s lazing away, but him saying all of that just now, made her feel a little better, it sounded like it was from the heart. “Then it is a promise, I promise not to hide anything from you either.”

Caster gives her a small kiss, before returning to the task of undoing Hakuno’s dress, “Speaking of not hiding things, let me see your body.” He says seriously.

Hakuno’s whole body heats up, “W-w-what?!”

“You didn’t mishear me, I want to see what your body looks like, you said you have bathed with Archer before yes? Then he has already seen your body, I have not. I am the man you are marrying, not him.” He explains as he finishes undoing her dress.

Hakuno wants to remind him that they’re the same person, but deiced against starting up another argument. She inwardly groans, what did she sign up for when she agreed to take a bath with both of them? Hakuno guesses that she can give into him just this once, she is trying to smooth things over with him after all.

“Okay, okay you win Gil.” She feels like she’s going to regret this in a few minutes.

Caster Gilgamesh smirks at her, before taking off her dress in one single motion, he sees that Hakuno’s cheeks are a deep shade of pink, as she tries to cover up her chest with her arms.

Gilgamesh pulls her arms away from her body, “Don’t cover yourself, there is nothing to be ashamed of.” He takes a good look at her body, her skin is a perfect shade of pale, her breasts aren’t too big or small, and her curves are just right.

“S-says the person that actually likes for people to look at his body!” Hakuno retorts, still very embarrassed.

“Your body is perfect my queen, only I am allowed to see it.” Gilgamesh pulls her body against his own again so that her breasts are against his chest.

Oh god, Hakuno feels dizzy what is even happening anymore? “Like I would show it to anyone else!”

“Good.” Gilgamesh takes her by the hand and leads her to the water, “By the way...” He leans down to her ear to whisper, “You should make up with my younger self, he’s pouting because you doubted his loyalty to you.”

Hakuno looks up at Caster, “He shouldn’t have doubted mine.”

Caster shrugs, “Maybe there is another way for you two to make up without using words.” He states as he finishes undressing himself, Hakuno quickly gets in the water, as to avoid looking at him, not even having time to process what he just said.

“Virgins are too cute.” Caster mutters to himself before joining Hakuno in the bath.

“So you have finally deiced to join me, Master, or should I go back to calling you mongrel? Since I am not loyal to you.” Archer says coldly.

“You doubted my loyalty to you as well, remember.” Hakuno fires back.

Archer roughly pulls Hakuno in front of his body so that her back is against his torso, “I am still very annoyed with you, mongrel.” He moves her hair to the right side of her body before biting down on her neck.

Hakuno winces, she tries to ignore how good that felt, “H-how do you think I feel? How could you say those things? Implying that I have slept with other servants, when-” Hakuno takes a deep breath before finishing what she has to say, “you are the one I want to take my virginity!” She exclaims.

Archer doesn’t seem fazed at all, he’s too annoyed to tease her, “Then prove it, I know I said I wanted to take you on your wedding night but never mind that, let me and Caster take you, right here, right now. That should prove our loyalties to each other.”

Hakuno tries to turn around to argue with Archer, but is stopped by Casters lips crashing onto hers, damn it! She doesn’t know what to do, she’s kissing Caster back, while Archer’s hands roam her body, before finding her breasts and squeezing them hard, she lets out a moan in Casters kiss, he grabs her head and pulls her in closer to his naked body.

“Master, you still have not answered me, are you going to let us deflower you or not?” He licks her neck up and down.

Caster lets Hakuno breathe for a moment, so that she can answer Archer, “I want to know that too, I want to know what it feels like inside you, Hakuno.” Caster whispers, he spreads Hakuno’s legs apart slightly.

Hakuno’s blush tints her cheeks again, they can’t be serious, wanting to fuck in this bathing area, but it sounds like they’re not joking. She’s still a virgin, but she’s vaguely aware of what they’re trying to do, make up sex she believes is the correct term..? Is this Archer’s roundabout way of trying to say he’s sorry? When she thinks about it like that she wants to oblige them, and it doesn’t help that the way they are touching and kissing her, is making her body feel weird, she’s a little nervous though, she’s never done anything like this before.

“Y-yes.” Hakuno says so quietly that they both can hardly hear her.

Archer quickly turns Hakuno around to face him, Caster frowns at that action, pressing his own wet body against Hakuno’s back, kissing her neck softly as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Hakuno meets Archer’s red eyes, which are filled with something different than his usual amusement, or boredom. “So, then Master, who do you want to take your virginity? Me, or this boring Caster behind you?”

“H-huh?!” Hakuno can’t believe that he just said that so casually! She feels so embarrassed, by all of this, as Archer runs his hands down her torso, stopping at her thighs. She can’t think straight anymore as Archer whispers in her ear, “Do you want me to fuck you fast and hard, or do you want to be taken by Caster, who will fuck you lovingly, Master? It does not matter to me either way, I will still have my way with you one way or another.” He moves his left hand to her clit and begins to stroke it lightly.

Hakuno eyes widen, what is he doing?! Her lips let out a moan and she leans back into Caster, “Caster! I-I want C-Caster.” Hakuno manages to squeak out, to be honest she knows that Caster would probably be more gentle with her, than his Archer self.

Caster laughs softly, while grabbing Hakuno’s ass, he’s a little surprised, he thought for sure that she would want Archer to take her virginity.

“B-but not here, I don’t want my first time to be on a cold floor...” Hakuno confesses.

Caster gives Hakuno small kisses from her cheek to her shoulder, as Archer questions, “Oh? Then what are you going to give me as compensation?” As he strokes her clit harder.

Hakuno feels dizzy this is too much, “A-ah! How can you be in a position to make demands when you’re the one who fucked u-” Hakuno doesn’t get to finish her argument before feeling a finger being inserted into her spot.

“Do you want to finish that sentence mongrel?” He moves his fingers harder against her.

Hakuno’s moaning louder now, her head feels like it’s swimming, Archer fingering her, while Caster kisses her all over, this is making her body feel too hot. “That’s a good girl, you’re gripping my fingers so tight…” She hears Archer say playfully, she’s breathing much harder now.

Damn, Caster is so hard watching Hakuno being fingered by his Archer self that it’s hurting him, he wants her to hurry up and finish with Archer so that he can fuck his soon to be wife. “Hakuno, my queen, you are breathing so hard, are you about to come?” She nods her head yes, “Then come.” He squeezes her pink nipples “Come for me Hakuno, I need you to come.”

When she hears Caster begging her to come, Hakuno can’t control her body anymore, as Archer moves his fingers faster, she wraps her arms around Archer’s back, “Please…please don’t stop Gilgamesh!” She begs as she feels a shock wave hit her body, she’s coming onto Archer’s hand.

Archer slows down his fingers, to let her ride out her orgasm. “Was that the first time you’ve ever came, Master?” He hears her soft say “yes” he smirks, moving Hakuno off of his body gently, before lifting his body so that he’s sitting on the edge of the pool reveling his erect dick, Hakuno blushes hard as she looks away, she hears Caster laugh behind her.

 “I-it’s not funny..”

Archer bends down just enough to take Hakuno’s chin in his hand, and lifts her face up to his, “My cute little virgin Master, you still have not told me how you plan to compensate me, for letting Caster deflower you instead of me.”

Hakuno can’t think of anything to say, she doesn’t know what he wants from her! “I don’t know Gil. Tell me what you want.” She feels like she’s going to regret going along with him.

“Hmm? I suppose you wouldn’t know what I would want would you? You are lucky that I am in a somewhat better mood, I am willing to tell you exactly what I want. Use your mouth on me, Master, since I cannot feel your lower mouth, I will have to make do with the one that doubts my loyalties.”

Hakuno feels her heart hurt at the way he said “the one that doubts my loyalties” did that really hurt him that much? She suddenly feels incredibly bad, “L-listen Gil I’m so-”

“Silence! I do not want to hear your apologies or excuses, pleasure me like a good wife should, and then I will forgive you.” he says with coldness in his voice.

“Don’t talk to her like that, it was not her fault.” Caster responds deathly serious.

“I-it’s okay Caster, please don’t fight.” Hakuno pleas as she moves her head down to Archer’s dick, she feels that she’s partly at fault too, she shouldn’t have said those words to Archer, regardless of how upset she was.

“You heard her Caster, you will have your turn with her later, be quiet and let me have this, or you will not live to regret it.” Archer warns.

Caster rolls his eyes, how did he used to be like this? He wonders how Hakuno can stand to be around his younger self.

“Gil, um I might not be so good at this…this is the first time I’ve done this after all.” She explains to Archer, she’s somewhat aware of what to do, she’s read books before, but this is completely different!

“Hah! I’m not expecting perfection from a virgin! Pleasure your husband the best you can.”

She wants to remind him that they’re not married yet, but lets it go, she takes a quick look at his cock, she had a feeling it was bigger than normal. Hakuno takes a deep breath before taking his length into her mouth, she hears Archer let out a grunt, Hakuno tries to ignore the heat rising in between her legs.

“Nng…good, now move your head, Master.” Archer commands, and Hakuno does as she’s told, she moves her head slowly, while she sucks Archer off, taking a little more of him in her mouth.

Caster watches the scene in front of him breathless, his cock is so hard, he wants Hakuno very badly, but he feels a slight tinge of jealously, what kind of bond does she have with Archer? Even though he’s talking to her like he hates her, she’s still trying her best to please him. He knows that at one point, she was contracted to his Archer self that’s why he refers to her as “Master” but outside of that he knows nothing, he has to get her to tell him more later. For now he moves his right hand down to his cock and lightly strokes it.

Archer’s breath is getting more and more uneven, the way she’s sucking his dick you wouldn’t think she’s never done this before, “Fuck, Hakuno, take all of me in your mouth!” He orders as he pushes her head further down on his cock, the sudden movement causes Hakuno’s eyes to widen, she feels like she’s about to choke! She tires to endure it as she sucks his dick harder, and a little faster.

Archer gives Caster a quick glance, he notices what he’s doing to himself, he laughs quietly before turning his attention back to his Master, “You know Master, you are being very cruel right now, did you know that Caster is touching himself, at the mere sight of you pleasuring me? I bet you want him just as badly, or do you just want me in general? Is that why you started this argument, so you could get fucked?” He winces when he feels Hakuno suck his dick faster in response to his questions.

Hakuno feels her body getting way too hot, there’s no way she’s actually getting aroused at Gilgamesh talking to her like this is she?! She really, really, really doesn’t want to to admit it to herself, but its’ nice that someone else is taking control for once, she’s so used to having to be in control at all times, she __wants__ someone else to take control once in awhile, Casters voice suddenly pulls her away from her thoughts, “You look so good like this my queen, hurry and finish my younger self off so that I may have you.” He whispers in her ear as he brings her hand down to his cock, and wraps her hand around it.

Oh god, he’s so hard too! She tries to focus on Archer, but she wants to make Caster feel good too, she lightly strokes him, while she sucks Archer’s dick, using her tongue now as well her mouth.

Archer Gilgamesh is somewhat surprised by the sudden use of Hakuno’s tongue, dammit he’s going to cum soon, “Where did you learn that, mongrel?!” Hakuno smiles against his cock, it’s feels good when she catches the King of Heroes off guard, she makes eye contact with Archer as she swirls her tongue around his cock more.

Archer can’t hold back anymore the way she’s looking at him is pushing him over the edge, “H-Hakuno, I’m coming! Swallow, all of my love for you.” He grabs her hair hard as white, sticky liquid fills her mouth, she gives Caster a few more strokes before he moves her hand away, saying that she can have all of him in a few minutes.

Hakuno feels so hot and dizzy, truthfully she wants Caster to take her back to their room and let him have his way with her, but she’s still not done with Archer yet, whose still panting, with his come still in her mouth she pulls the blond back into the bath, and kisses him, passing some of his own come into Archer’s mouth. Archer quickly recovers kissing her back just as roughly, while smirking against her mouth, while their fluids mix, he passes his come back into her mouth, seemingly satisfied as she swallows, he breaks their kiss.

“You’re being dirty, Master.” He states rather playfully, before facing Caster “She is all yours now, you are taking her back to our room yes? I will stay here, I want to actually bathe now.” Archer sinks down into the water, while waving them away.

Hakuno meets Casters red eyes, feeling embarrassed, Caster gives her a small smile, “Are you ready to go?” Hakuno gives him a small nod.

Caster holds his hand out and she takes it, he leads her out of the water, still staring down her body, Hakuno feels light headed, this man is really too much.

“Wrap yourself up in this.” Caster hands her what she assumes is a towel, she does as she’s told, before giving Archer one last look he meets her gaze, his eyes are filled with something different than before, he’s looking at her with actual affection, Hakuno notices before Caster leads her out of the bathing area.

When they got back to their room, Caster made sure to lock the door, if Archer came back before they were done oh well, he would have to wait. He picks Hakuno up and lays her down on their bed gently before getting on top of her.

“Lets get rid of this” He tugs the towel that’s covering her body, as he rids himself of his own coverings, Hakuno feels her body getting hot again, she’s not really embarrassed seeing Gilgamesh’s body, she’s used to it now, but it doesn’t change the fact that his body makes her feel needy, her heart is pounding in her chest, as he removes the towel that’s covering her.

He looks her body up and down, truly there’s not an imperfection anywhere on her body, except on her neck, where there are hickeys from where him and Archer, bit and kissed her. His eyes stop at her vulva, Hakuno quickly tries to cover herself with her hand, but is too slow as Gilgamesh spreads her legs apart, before giving Hakuno a hungry kiss, she moans in his kiss, which excites him more.

When their lips part for air, Hakuno moans his name softly, as his hands trail down her body, a smile spreads across his face, as he kisses her cheek, “I want you Hakuno.” his hand stops at her entrance. “I want you more than anything.” He confesses as he sticks one finger inside her, he’s pleased when he hears her moan his name.

“Gil..” Hakuno’s heart feels like it’s about to jump out of her chest, she feels herself melting against him, all of the anger from earlier gone, all she wants is Gilgamesh, to show him that she’s his, and that he’s hers, so that they never doubt each others love, and loyalty again.

“Damn, you’re making my fingers so wet. Let me taste you.” He moves his head in between her thighs

What is he doing?! She never read about this! “W-wait Gil.” She tries to protest to no avail as she feels his tongue roughly enter in and out of her.

“A-ah Gilgamesh!”

Gilgamesh _ _buries__  himself in her pussy, occasionally sucking her clit, as his Hakuno moans his name begging him to keep going. This time he would leave no doubts as to who he belonged to, after all she belonged to him, only he can see this side of her, hear the sounds she’s making, make both her body and heart feel new things, that only he can provide her with. He speeds up his movements, using his thumb to rub circles around  her clit, ignoring how hard he is, he wants to make his queen feel as much pleasure as possible.

“Mmm..Gil…I-I’m…going…” one last thrust from his tongue was all it took for her to orgasm, Caster feels her body jerking around his mouth, he pulls away once she calms down a bit, he looks up at try to meet her eyes, he smirks as she tries to hide her face from him.

Gilgamesh gets back on top of her, “You taste so sweet, Hakuno.” he whispers in her ear before kissing her neck.

Hakuno can feel herself getting wet again, this man is going to drive her crazy! Gilgamesh’s tone suddenly turns serious, “Are you ready to take me?”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, but tries to calm herself down as she replies honestly, “Y-yes, I want you too Gilgamesh, more than anything.” She shyly spreads her legs for him.

Gilgamesh moves between her legs again, this time drinking down the sight in front of him, his little shy Hakuno, legs spread, her body still a little wet from the bath earlier, all for him. No one can take her away from him now he thinks to himself, as he rubs his dick against her in order to lubricate it, he hers her let out a soft moan.

He moves his weight around a little bit, so that they are both comfortable, before positioning his cock in front of her entrance. “Hakuno…this might hurt for a few minutes, are you sure you still want to do this?” He questions.

“Yes.” Hakuno replies with no hesitation in her voice, this is her way of apologizing to him, for doubting his loyalty to her.

Caster laughs, “Oh? I thought you would be at least a little nervous, but then again you are a strong woman Hakuno.” He replies.

Hakuno’s blush deepens, she wasn’t expecting that compliment, “If you want me to stop at anytime, just tell me.”

Hakuno feels a little surprised, but appreciates the thought, “Okay, I will. Promise.” She smiles at him before wrapping her arms around his back.

Gilgamesh looks down at Hakuno, the woman he loves too much, “All right. I’m putting it in now.” Hakuno nods at him bracing herself for what’s about to happen she grips Gilgamesh’s back tighter, as he slowly works his way into her pussy.

Hakuno closes her eyes, as she feels something break inside of her, it doesn’t hurt as bad as she thought it would, it actually feels kind of nice, she feels silly at that moment, for being scared of losing her virginity, all this time.

Shit, he hasn’t felt something like this in a long time, as Gilgamesh fully works his way into her, until he’s pressing up against her cervix. She’s so tight, and warm, he’s just taken her virginity, but she didn’t’ scream or cry out like most women, this is the only woman whose worthy to be next to him.

“I’m going to start moving now.” He tells her as he starts to move against her slowly.

Hakuno moans a little louder, and she grips their bed sheets tightly, “Mmm, Gilgamesh, don’t stop.” She begs him, the quick pain from her hymen being broken, long replaced with pleasure.

He thrusts into her a little harder, “Say my name louder.” he orders, fuck she feels so good, she’s so wet too, he’s going to lose what little control he has left in his body. The tension that’s been building between them, every since they first met disappears which each thrust of his dick.

“Gilgamesh! Please, please don’t stop! Harder!” She begs loudly.

Gilgamesh can no longer control himself, as he fucks her harder and faster like she wanted, his thrusts becoming more needy. “Hakuno..!” He calls her name out.

“A-ah Gil, Gilgamesh I love you so much!” She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being connected.

Fuck, he’s going to cum, “Hakuno, I love you too. You’re the only one I want to do this to!” His thrusts are becoming more erratic.

“Gil, I..I..can’t take it anymore, I’m going to cum again.” Hakuno confesses.

“Me too, I’m going to come inside you!” He growls, the only thoughts that are on his mind is that he needs to make her pregnant, he doesn’t even know if she can even get pregnant, it seems likely enough, he has a real body while he’s here in Babylon. He can’t understand these thoughts he’s having, he hasn’t even thought about kids, but he wants Hakuno to bear his heir, he has to get her pregnant one way or another.

“Y-yes, please…come with me Gil!” She feels embarrassed begging him like this, but it doesn’t seem like he minds.

“Hakuno..” He calls out to her again, holding her tight against his body as they come together, his semen filling up her womb. He pulls out of her, before falling against her body, panting slightly.

Hakuno smiles as she runs her hands through his hair, “Hakuno.”

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Sorry..” He mutters out.

“Me too.” She kisses his forehead. “I shouldn’t have doubted your loyalty.”

“I know it’ll take some time for me to gain your trust back one-hundred percent, but I am willing to do whatever it takes.” He honestly states.

“I know, me too I will never doubt you again.” She promises him.

“By the way, whenever we get a chance, I want you to tell me about your bond with Archer.” He gives her a small kiss.

“Huh? Oh sure, that’s no problem.” She assures him.

“Good. Hakuno I truly love you…” Caster says with sleepiness in his voice.

“I love you too Gilgamesh.” She replies with a blush tinting her cheeks, she’s still not used to him saying those three words out loud. “Go to sleep Gilgamesh, whatever needs to be done you can do it tomorrow.”

“Mmm” He falls to her left side, “You too, my queen.” He slowly closes his eyes, Hakuno sits awake playing with his hair until he falls asleep. She waits for a few more minutes, making sure he won’t wake up before getting out of their bed. She should go check on Archer, she wants to actually talk things out with him, plus she’s all sweaty from sex. As she slowly puts on the gown she had on last night, she hears the phone that Da Vinci gave her in case she ever needed to contact Chaldea vibrate whatever it is it can wait she thinks to herself as she makes her way back to the baths.

Hakuno is standing in front of the baths, feeling a little nervous, as she opens the door, Archer locks eyes with her, “So you’ve come back, Master.”

“Gilga-” Hakuno suddenly feels a sharp pain hit her left shoulder, both hers and Archers eyes widen, as Hakuno brings her right hand to her shoulder she feels blood soak through her clothes, she turns around to see Inanna, “H-huh? I-Inanna?!” No, that’s not right, she blinks and she realizes it’s Rin, she feels even more confused, “Rin? W-why? What are you doing here?” She falls to her knees the pain is too much.

Hakuno hears the sound of Gilgamesh putting his armor on, as he runs toward her.

The figure that’s taking Rin’s form smiles down at her, “Poor girl, you should have went home when you had the chance. You have made a fatal mistake, you have angered the goddess Ishtar.”

“Ishtar…?” is the only thing that Hakuno manages to make out before her world turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is here! I hope you all enjoyed, thank you everyone for commenting. I love reading all comments, you all make my day, even if I can't reply to each comment. 
> 
> There might be at least one more smut scene, not sure yet but things are getting more dangerous! 
> 
> Thank you all for waiting patiently for each chapter!


	6. But Until Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno has been knocked out for two weeks and it's up to the two Gilgamesh's to take care of her. An unexpected visit from two deities puts a dent in Gilgamesh's plans.

Gilgamesh stares down at Hakuno whose breathing steadily, Archer brought her back to their room as soon as she was stabbed, even so they barely got the bleeding to stop. It’s been two weeks since then, and she’s still unconscious. That demi servant Mash, said that they should bring her back to Chaldea, they could treat her better there, that her mana can recover quicker in Chaldea than in Uruk, he scoffed at that thought, there is plenty of mana here in Uruk, she is fine where she is.

He brushes her hair back from her face, before putting one hand on her chest to feel her heartbeat. Good he thinks to himself. Still beating. “It would be nice if you were to awaken today..” He kisses her forehead softly, before returning to his desk to work, trying to ignore the both the dark thoughts he’s having, comparing this situation to when his friend died, and how he is going to deal with Ishtar. Archer claims that he picked up on a divine scent before and after Hakuno was stabbed, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. There’s only one person that would hurt someone close to him, and that is Ishtar. To be honest, Hakuno is incredibly lucky that she’s possessing the body of her former friend, if that wasn’t the case she probably wouldn’t even be alive right now. Even though he threatened it, he can’t repeat the Bull of Heaven incident, Uruk is still recovering from Tiamat. This is so annoying, why can’t everyone just leave them be? Why hurt Hakuno, who hasn’t done anything wrong? The more he thinks about it the more pissed he gets. He’s pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, he glares at the person entering, it’s his Archer self, holding stuffed animals. He’s been hopping back and forth between Chaldea, and Uruk trying to help as much as he can. He’s even been stepping in for Caster during some afternoons, doing his kingly chores, complaining about it as he does so, so that one of them is with Hakuno at all times. Ishtar won’t try to finish her off as long as one of them is here with her.

“What a face you’re making. How boring.” Archer states as he sits down the stuffed animals on their bed.

“Don’t you think we have enough of those?” Caster questions with annoyance in his voice.

Archer shrugs, “They are gifts, from our child self, and the other mongrel servants. Tell our Master to stop being so loved, if it is such a problem.” He holds up some bandages, “I also brought these back. It is your turn to take care of her wound.” He hops in the bed next to Hakuno.

Caster rolls his eyes, acting like he deserves a nap, just for doing a small errand. He snatches the bandages from his Archer self, “You could at least hold her up.”

Archer glares at him, but complies, “I do not think that the cause of her unconscious is simply a lack of blood, and mana.” Archer removes her shirt gently.

Caster raises an eyebrow as he starts to remove the old bandages from her shoulder, “Oh? Then what do you think is the cause? That she has a curse on her?”

“I would not put it past that whore, as much as I would not like to admit it, I think we should take her back to Chaldea soon. If it is a curse, that facility would have a better shot of curing it, than our shoddy guess work.” Archer explains seriously, he wants his Master to awaken quickly, he cannot take losing another person close to him. Not in the exact same way he lost his friend. “This is why I didn’t want to her to come here…” he catches Archer saying underneath his breath.

Caster knows that his younger self is right. He was careless, he was just happy to have someone to share things with after so long, he let his guard down, he didn’t even pick up on Ishtar’s scent. He rubs so healing herbs onto Hakuno’s wound, before reapplying clean bandages, “I will give it a few more days, if she is not awake by then, then I will return her to Chaldea. I want her to awaken too, you know.”

Archer frowns, “She may not have a few more days. Do you not remember when-” He clenches his fists, he can’t even bring himself to say his friends name. “Do you not remember what happened last time Ishtar deiced to fuck with us?”

“I am well aware of what happened. I will not allow a repeat.” Caster lets out a sigh, “Fine. We will take her back tonight.”  

Archers expression eases up a bit, “When she awakens, I am talking with that mongrel contractor of ours, there needs to be punishment for this, or I will fight that useless goddess myself.” He puts his Masters shirt back on her, before kissing her lips. Archer caresses Hakuno cheek, as he looks down at her,“Should I go play at being a good king for a bit?”

Archer meets Caster’s eyes, “Do you want to spend time with her? I do not mind covering for you, it is for her sake after all.”

“Hm, that would be good.” Caster answers.

Archer lazily gets out of their bed, “Actually spend time with her. Do not just do whatever useless work, you are trying to do. Honestly, I can’t believe I turned into you.” He stretches before making his way to the bedroom door.

Caster laughs before sitting down next to Hakuno, running his hands through her hair, “I cannot believe I used to be immature like you.”

Archer begins to throw an insult at Caster, before stopping, he senses a divine spirit coming at them at high speed, “I know you feel that.” He changes into his armor, ready for battle this time.

Casters eye’s narrow, he feels it too he pulls Hakuno closer to him, readying for battle as well, he didn’t think Ishtar would be this stupid, to try to attack Hakuno while they are both here. Instead they are surprised when it’s someone different than who they were expecting.

“So much hostility to someone who doesn’t mean you any harm.” A slender woman, with greyish, blue hair appears before them.

Caster holds Hakuno tighter against him, “Ninlil..” he mutters out, as Archer sneaks out the room, he will let Caster handle this, he knows he will say something that will make Ninlil’s husband, Enlil angry with him. He hates the gods, they serve no purpose for him, other than to cause him trouble.

“Gilgamesh, I have not seen you face to face since you were a child. You still look like your mother.” Ninlil smiles at Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh isn’t having this small talk, he stands up “What are you doing here? Where is your husband?”

“No need to be so on edge, I am by myself today, I wanted to see your little girl.” Ninlil says playfully.

Little girl…? “Hakuno? What do you want with Hakuno?” Gilgamesh asks defensively.

“Ah, is that her name? Yes, introduce me to your would be wife.” That didn’t sound like a request. “Your mother mentioned that you have fallen in love with a normal human, so I am interested in what she is like. After all you are somewhat related to us, you are part god.”

Ugh, these damn gods, he just wants to be left alone! Haven’t they done enough damage to him? Wasn’t Enkidu enough, why do they have to fuck with Hakuno? “You have come at a bad time, Lady of the Wind, she is asleep. She will not wake up. You can thank your fellow goddess, Ishtar for that.”

Ninlil tilts her head to the side confused at what Gilgamesh is saying, before Gilgamesh feels another presence in the room, he turns his head to see a male with short black hair, in the form of a teenager floating in the air above Hakuno. “Ahhh~ She has brown hair! She smells of magic too!”

Gilgamesh almost summons his Axe and cuts this god down where he floats, “Enlil, what are you doing, you didn’t have to follow me..” he hears Ninlil complain.

Enlil doesn’t seem to hear her, “She has a lot of mana too! She will be a good magician!”

Enlil meets Gilgamesh’s red eyes, which are giving him a death stare, “Butttt since she’s going to be Gilgamesh’s wife, then she won’t need to be a magician.” He continues with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice, as pokes Hakuno’s face.

“King of Gods, she isn’t a toy. I am asking you nicely, get away from her.” Gilgamesh is trying to stay calm, this is his chance to get some answers regarding that useless goddess, but Enlil is pushing it by touching his Hakuno.

“Oh, that is new, are you jealous King of Uruk? You have turned into a true man!” Enlil brings his face closer to Hakuno’s “You who a few years ago, would have laughed at the idea of taking, a plain human girl like this as your queen, look at you now, taking the role of a good husband, so much so that you are willingly thinking about making an attempt to try to kill me, but I wonder how long that role will last, before you get bored?  

Gilgamesh is incredibly annoyed, this is why he hates gods, they act like they are so mature, but look at this god, trying to pick a fight with him, unfortunately it’s working, he opens his mouth to take the bait, before Ninlil cuts him off, by roughly grabbing her husband and pulling him off of Hakuno.

“That’s enough! Stop bullying the kid! We are just here to see his wife!” Ninlil protests.

“Ninlilllll you’re no fun.” Enlil whines.

“Calm yourself, Gilgamesh, before my idiot husband here, interrupted us, what were you saying about Ishtar? You are claiming she is the reason why your little girl won’t wake up?”

Gilgamesh takes a deep breath, before explaining what happened, how he picked up her a divine scent for a split second, as she was getting stabbed, and every since then she has been asleep, “Hakuno, my queen is the only one who truly knows who did this to her, but with her not waking up, there is no way to be one-hundred percent sure.”

Enlil laughs loudly, “She’s still hung up on Gilgamesh, that’s too funny!”

Ninlil shakes her head, “So you just need your girl to wake up, correct? Her wound seems to be healing, so that is one less thing to worry about.” She gives Enlil a glance, “Come Enlil, let us wake up the King of Uruks, little girl.”

“After he just looked at me like he wanted to kill me?” Ninlil scowls at Enlil, “Ah, fine, fine, let’s wake up the sleeping beauty.” They both sit on either side of her.

“Look at all of these stuffed animals, does she love cute things that much King of Uruk?” Enlil asks.

Gilgamesh ignores his question, “What are you doing to her?!”

“Hush child, let your uncle Enlil take care of this.” As a green light emits from his hand, as a cold air fills the room, Ninlil blows the green cloud in Hakunos face.

Hakuno’s feels a terrible pain in her heart at the scene in front of her, she can see Gilgamesh, but Gilgamesh can’t see her. This has to be a dream right? That means she isn’t dead right? Unless this is hell, that would be ironic, reliving Gilgamesh’s memories for eternity, that is a type of hell itself. She sees tears, running down his face, he’s holding his friend, Enkidu in his arms.

“Enkidu…Enkidu, my friend.” He’s saying those words over and over. Hakuno moves closer to Gilgamesh, and reaches out a hand to touch him, as she touches his shoulder, a white light engulfs her body.

Hakuno slowly opens her eyes, to see two weird looking people standing over her, “Ah! You’re awake sleepyhead! You have brown eyes too, it is as I thought, when you are awake you are as cute as a lion cub!” Enlil says excitedly.

Hakuno sits up, “Umm…uh…” she can’t think of anything to say, she knows she’s not dead, she recognizes that she’s back in Gilgamesh’s room.  

“Good morning~ Were you having good dreams?” Ninlil asks her softly as she pats her hair.

“Hakuno..” Gilgamesh says breathlessly, she turns her head at the sound of his voice.

“Gilgamesh!” She gets out of bed, abandoning the two weird people that are in their bed, and hugs him, ignoring the slight pain in her shoulder.

“I was completely rejected.” Enlil whines, Ninlil giggles, “She must have sensed how shady you are.”

Gilgamesh is stunned, if he is being honest with himself, he thought she was going to die. Not many people live after encountering Ishtar. “Hakuno!” He hugs her back tightly.

“How are you feeling? Is there any pain in your shoulder? You have been asleep for quite awhile.” Gilgamesh questions her.

Hakuno looks up at him, “Just a little bit in my shoulder, not as bad when it first happened. Other than that though, I feel okay!” She assures him.

She feels someone touch her hair, “I’m sorry that we scared you.” Ninlil sincerely apologizes. Hakuno turns around to face the woman that’s talking to her, with Gilgamesh still holding her in his arms.

“It is very nice to meet you, I’m Ninlil, this is my husband Enlil.” She gives Hakuno an honest smile.

Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh for an explanation, “They are a god and goddess, I suppose you could say that they are the king and queen of the gods of Babylon.”

“I heard that you my have had a run in with one of our associates.” Ninlil motions to the bandages on her shoulder.

“Oh! Um, yes.…it’s still kind of fuzzy, but she said her name was Ishtar, but one minute she had the form of Inanna, the next she had the form of my friend! I-I don’t understand what I did wrong..” Hakuno trails off.

She feels Gilgamesh kiss her head, “You did not do anything wrong, that useless goddess, is using you to get back at me.” Part of him feels sick though, if what Hakuno is saying is true then he inadvertently kissed Ishtar he feels like he's about to throw up.

Enlil lets out a loud laugh, "How did you two not catch on?! I won't blame the young one, she probably didn't know but you Gilgamesh, you should have known! She was using her old world name all this time! This is what you get for skipping school Gilgamesh."

Ninlil shakes her head ignoring Enlil, “It is as your husband said, Ishtar is just using your friend as a vessel, in order to even be in your realm. It is fortunate that she is doing so, if she wasn’t you may have taken a trip to the underworld, young one.”

“I-I see, so you’re saying that because Ishtar is using my friends body, that some of her personality has imprinted itself onto Ishtar?”

“Exactly. I know what your husband is going to ask next, “is there any way that we can punish her?” The answer is no, because we have not seen her since she has came back to Babylon, we have no clue where she is right now.” Ninlil explains honestly.

Hakuno feels a little scared, what if she comes back and tries to finish her off for good? Or tries to hurt Gilgamesh? She doesn’t want that to happen.

“Nevermind all that! Hakuno, are you not scared of this guy?! Are you just pushing yourself in order to stay with him?” She hears Enlil ask her.

“H-huh?!” She looks up at Gilgamesh, who meets her eyes, she smiles up at him, “No. Not at all.”

“I see~ He was a good kid, when he was a child, but now he’s all moody, so most human girls are scared of him.” Enlil is floating in the air again sitting cross legged as he asks, “So, when are you going to have a child?”

“W-what?!” Hakuno feels her face turning red, are all gods this blunt?! Gilgamesh just laughs softly in her ear, dammit he’s not helping!

“You’re getting married right? Then you should have a child it’s perfectly healthy to do so! I’m interested to see what a cross between a demigod and a normal human girl like yourself is like! Me and Ninlil have four children ourselves~ Since you have a lot of mana, and Gilgamesh is a demigod your child would grow up to be a powerful wizard! They would probably have blonde hair which is good, to us gods blond is the best hair color to have!” Enlil rants.

Ninlil gives Enlil a small smack, “Stop teasing her! Sorry about that, my husband is a bit of a dumbass.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to the teasing, from this guy.” She nods her head up at Gilgamesh, still she can’t get those words Enlil said out of her head…children..kids…between Gilgamesh, and her. She feels herself blushing harder as she buries her head in Gilgamesh’s chest.

“Hm? What’s wrong Hakuno?” Gilgamesh looks down at Hakuno.

“Oh? I think you may have planted a seed in her brain, Enlil even you can be useful sometimes.” Ninlil gives Hakuno another warm smile, “Because my husband followed me there wasn’t much time to get to know each other, but I am very happy I met you. You have a kind heart, I think you balance out our demigod well. You have my blessings as well as my husbands.”

Enlil gives Hakuno a small wave, “We will be taking our leave now, live a happy life, young one.”

“R-right you too..” Hakuno softly replies as both Enlil and Ninlil vanish, to be honest she’s still extremely confused by all of this this all happened so fast.

Gilgamesh lets out a sigh as he reluctantly lets Hakuno go, “How are you feeling? Are you truly okay?”

“Like I said, my shoulder hurts a bit, but I’m feeling much better, I’m happy that you’re here with me Gil.” She kisses him, to be frank, she feels a little guilty, passing out like that on him, she knows he was probably scared, no she knows that he was scared, otherwise she would not have seen that glimpse of his past. Not that he’ll ever admit it to her though.

“I am happy that you are awake as well, I’m sure my Archer self will be too.” He gives her another kiss.

“U-um, Gil, do you really think that I could get pregnant?” She asks innocently, with a blush on her face.

“Oh? So Enlil really did leave a impression on you? Is that what you want Hakuno? I could make that happen. I wouldn’t mind. I do have a real body, when I’m here in Babylon, so it is not impossible.” He deiced against telling her he might have already made it happen.

Hakuno eyes widen, she remembers her released inside her when they had sex, she feels even more embarrassed. “I-I see..we aren’t even married yet…” She grumbles.

“Then we should hurry and change that! But first, I want to get revenge on that goddess that hurt you.” He says seriously.

“It’s not worth it. I don’t want you to get hurt. Forget about that for now, when can deal with Ishtar later! Besides those two gods said they haven’t even see her, so maybe she went back to Chaldea? As long as well tell Gudako to keep and eye on her, and to not let her rayshift we should be okay! Please, let’s just enjoy our time together.” She begs him.

Gilgamesh stares at Hakuno, he can’t resist her when she looks at him like that, “Ugh, you are lucky that I care about you so much…I’ll listen to you this once. What do you want to do then?”

Hakuno can feel her stomach growl, “I want to eat first. Then…” She feels embarrassed saying this, “I want you to tell me how a traditional wedding is supposed to go in your culture. I love you Gilgamesh, I want to hurry and get married to you as well.” That’s not the complete truth, the truth is that she has a feeling that they are on borrowed time together, more so if Chaldea ever finds out that Gilgamesh intentionally came inside of her, not for mana exchanging purposes, but to get her to have his child, it could pose…problems to say the least.

“Whatever my queen wants.” Gilgamesh holds out his hand, she shakes those worries away though as she takes Gilgamesh’s hand as he leads her out of their room, but until then she intends to enjoy what time she does have with this golden king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time around, but I still hope you all enjoyed it! I'm busy for the rest of the week so I wanted to put something out at least for you all to read, until I can get something longer up! Hope you all enjoyed! Chapter 7 next week! 
> 
> Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos! Also, thank you for taking time out to read this fic!


	7. 11:11 Are You Mine Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caster has a long talk with the victor of the Moon Cell. Archer finally makes his move. Angst everywhere.

Hakuno gives the golden king sitting across from her at his desk a stare, “Are you not going to eat?”

Gilgamesh lets out a sigh, that’s the third time she’s asked him that. “No, Hakuno, you eat, you need to eat more than me.” He turns his attention back to his stack of papers.

“I’ll feed you then, say ahhh~” She holds up a bite of her cake at him, while smiling.

Gilgamesh turns to face her, he can’t take how cute she looks smiling at him like that, he bites down on her fork.

“There. Are you satisfied now, my queen?” He swallows, before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“Mhm. What are you working on?”

“Nothing that you would find interesting. Are you not tired? It’s getting late, you should lay down.” Gilgamesh tells her with a slightly bored tone.

Hakuno turns to look at their bed, it’s been completely taken over by stuffed animals, and one golden Archer. He waltzed back in their room a couple of hours after she awoken, complaining that “No one alerted him, as soon as she woke up!” and that he’s going to never forgiver her for almost dying on him like that, before falling on their bed and falling asleep himself.

“Uh, I don’t think I’m getting anywhere in there. Archer looks pretty comfy. Besides, I was asleep for two weeks you said, let me stay up with you tonight!” She begs.

“Hmph. You can push my Archer self on the floor, for all I care.” He meets her eyes, ugh there’s that look again, “….Fine. I’ll allow you to keep me company.” He looks around for a moment, “We should go outside then, you’ve been cooped up in here for a while.” He takes Hakuno by the hand and leads her out to his balcony.

Hakuno’s eyes light up, she’s never seen Uruk at night before! “Ahhhh! So pretty!” She leans against the balcony’s railing.

Gilgamesh looks at Hakuno wide-eyed, before joining her, he really needs to go back inside to keep working, but whenever Hakuno is around, he can’t help but gravitate towards her, like a moth to a flame.

“Do you like it here?” He asks

“Huh?” Hakuno is surprised by the sudden question but answers from her heart, “I wish I could stay with you forever. In all actuality, I wish I was your Master sometimes. I can’t help but feel a little jealous, Gudako gets to be with you at all times, if she wanted she could call you away with a command seal right now, and you would have no choice but to obey. I can’t lie to you and say that thought doesn’t scare me.”

Gilgamesh intertwines his fingers with her own, “Are you scared that I will leave you? That I will prefer that mongrel contractor over you?” Hakuno looks away from him, unable to answer his questions.

Gilgamesh forcefully turns her body so that she’s meeting his gaze, “Hakuno Kishinami, you are the only woman I see, or even think about! We have our arguments, but that doesn’t mean that I would leave you. You are the only human woman who resists me in any type of way. I am all yours. A king doesn’t lie.”

Hakuno’s heart is beating louder than thunder, when he says things like that, she doesn’t know what to do! She looks down to hide the blush on her face, “I know! I-I just-” Hakuno doesn’t get to finish her thoughts before she feels a finger being placed over her mouth.

“Hush, come sit on my lap, let us talk about our wedding, I did not get a chance to have that conversation with you earlier, let us rectify that.” Gilgamesh sits down on the couch, that’s on his balcony, waiting on Hakuno to join him.

Hakuno feels incredibly embarrassed, she still doesn’t understand how he can say stuff like that so easily! She sighs, before shyly sitting down on Gilgamesh’s lap, he wraps his arms around her.

“So, my queen, what would like our wedding to be like? I have never had an official wedding either, so it should be an exciting experience!”

Hakuno lays her head against his chest, “You’ve never had a wedding before?” She finds that hard to believe. “With all of those..” Hakuno cringes before saying it, “wives of yours?”

“It is the truth, as king, I take what I want, I say you’re my wife, and then that is all there is to it.” He looks out at the city.

“I see…well I want something a little more special, than we’re married because the Wise King of Uruk says so..” Hakuno confesses.

“And you will have that, but you have to tell me what you want.” He kisses her cheek.

She leans her head against Gilgamesh’s chest, “I don’t know Gil, I’ve never really thought about it. I would rather have something more small and intimate, than loud and extravagant, but I’m sure you would rather have that.”

“Because you deserve it. Everyone needs to see how special you are to me.” He holds her against him tighter.

“T-that may be the case, but I know you care about me Gilgamesh, you don’t have to prove anything to me.” Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh, she notices how beautiful he looks out here in the moonlight, suddenly she feels embarrassed, her heart is beating faster.

He meets her brown eyes, “I want to show you off, is that so wrong?” He whispers as Hakuno brings her face closer to his.

“I’m glad that you care about me that much Gil, but I just want to be with you…” Hakuno says softly before kissing him deeply, she can’t take it anymore, how he looks right now, him saying all of these sweet things to her, trying to get her to feel better, and the fact that she still feels bad for passing out on him. Hakuno still hasn’t told him that she saw a glimpse of his past. At the moment, she doesn’t plan to, all she knows is that she doesn’t want him to ever feel that way again.

Gilgamesh moves her body so that she’s straddling him, while kissing her just as passionately, her breaks their kiss for a moment, “Then let us compromise Hakuno, we will have a small ceremony like you wanted, but our celebrations will be grand. Does that sound good?” He smirks at her when she shakes her head yes, he wraps his arms around her waist, before kissing her again, this time more roughly, she lets out a soft moan in his kiss.

“Stop making noises like that, you are going to make me want to take your body, right here outside..” Gilgamesh confesses with amusement in his voice, as he runs his hands up and down her back.

Hakuno’s cheeks flush red, he didn’t really just say that did he?! “S-stop saying stuff like that!” She buries her head in his chest again, to hide her embarrassment.

“Haha, it is too fun to tease you.” He runs his hands through her hair, “Let us get married next week, I will even start the planning tomorrow morning. I will have to get you a traditional dress…” He mutters to himself.

Hakuno ignores the comment of him wanting to pick out her dress, she knows he would try to make her wear something that’s way too revealing! “So what is a traditional wedding in Uruk like? In my culture, couples exchange vows in front of friends and family, and make offerings to different gods.”  

“I am aware of that, you exchange rings too yes? I will have to procure those as well..” He kind of regrets going along with this, this is adding more work to his never ending pile of things to do. “Anyway, it is somewhat similar, normally I would have to provide your family with gifts and money, in order to marry you, but as you know, that is unable to happen.” He notices his Hakuno’s expression turns a little sad, when he says that.

“I did not mean to make you sad. If you are sad about not having a family, just remember that everyone here in Uruk loves you. Even most of my court, was worried for you when you was hurt. Besides, you want to have a child do you not? We are building a family as well, so put your worries behind you.” Gilgamesh waves her worries away.

Hakuno’s a little stunned by his honesty, “You didn’t make me sad.” she assures him, “You’re right, as long as I’m with you, then everything is okay.” Thoughts of her lack of family still linger in her mind, but she tries to shake those thoughts away, to focus on what Gilgamesh is telling her.

“I am sure there are a few female servants, or even that mongrel contractor, that would be willingly to stand in for the more traditional parts of our ceremony.” He causally states.

“Which are?” Hakuno asks innocently, she’s honestly really curious, outside of a few times on the Moon Cell, his Archer self never talked about Uruk, so this is really interesting for her.

“You will see when we have our wedding, but I suppose I can go over one or two with you.” He notices that dawn is breaking, was he really out here all night talking with Hakuno?

“Mm, I would like that.” Hakuno fixes, her body so that she’s not straddling him anymore, but she’s still sitting on his lap, she looks up at him expectantly.

“You want my immature self involved in the wedding too right?” He questions her, secretly hoping that she says no.

“Of course, he was my servant at one point. If it wasn’t for him, I would have never even met you! I love him as much as you, Gil.” She quickly replies.

Caster feels that feeling of jealously is back, he doesn’t understand why her, talking about his younger self irritates him so much. He scoffs, what a human feeling. “Tell me about your relationship with him, after I’m done explaining this to you.” That doesn’t sound like she has any room to argue with him.

Hakuno shifts her weight around on his leg, she’s a little nervous, but remembers she did promise him, that he would tell him what happened on the Moon Cell. “Okay, Gil. I will, just stop looking at me like that, you look like you’re about to fly off the handle.” She teases him.

He rolls his eyes at her attempt to tease him, “Hmph. I do not like the thought of another man, being with you, even if it my younger self. It is whatever, the reason why I asked you that, is because this is something you, myself, and him can all work on together. You see, we have a tradition called, sofreyé aghd, which is basically a table of different items, that have some significance to both of us. Do you see now? We can all work together to procure these items.” He explains, while Hakuno leans against his chest again, feeling a little sleepy.

“I see. I think that would be a good way to include him, there’s no telling how much he would whine at me, if he were left out..” Hakuno softly replies.

“There. The rest will be a surprise for you. Now it is time to hold up your end of the agreement.” Gilgamesh reminds her.

“Okay, okay.” Hakuno takes a deep breath, “Are you ready?” Gilgamesh gives her a nod.

“Okay…this might take awhile…” Hakuno warns him, as she explains step by step what happened on the Moon Cell, how Archer made her give up her command seals, how they fought both BB and Kiara, and how he saved her from deletion, taking her away to a new planet, only for them to be separated again. He tells Caster, that she didn’t think she would ever see him again, that is until she was called here to Chaldea.

Gilgamesh listens to everything he tells her with is eyes closed, truthfully it does make him feel even more jealous, she has had more time to bond with Archer than with himself, which leads him to ask, “So why marry me? Why not Archer?”

Hakuno giggles, even though he’s older he still can be clueless sometimes, “Do you not get it? I love every part of you Gilgamesh! Besides your Archer self would never say the things you say to me. You treat me actually like a significant other, I like being with you, and you like being with me. It’s nice to be actually cared for. I guess to put it in simple terms, is that you show feelings for me that Archer can’t. I know that he cares about me, but his pride won’t let him interact with me the way that you do.”

Gilgamesh is caught off guard by her response, he wasn’t expecting her to say that so honestly, “As I told you, I gain nothing by not being honest with my feelings.”

Hakuno gives him a kiss, “Then stop being so jealous. I am yours, and you are mine. That’s all that should matter right?” She takes his hand in her own, as she closes her eyes, as she cuddles up against him.

Gilgamesh opens his mouth to say that he’s defiantly not jealous, before looking down, and seeing that she’s sound asleep. He huffs out a slightly annoyed sigh, he was enjoying talking with her, but he knows that her injury is probably causing her to be more tired, than usual. He’s left alone with his thoughts, as he watches the sun rise.

This girl. Causing him to feel all of these human emotions, he’s more god than human, normally he shouldn’t even give her the time of day, but she’s so kind and innocent, how can he not? Even after they argued, she is still choosing to stay with him. When they get married, that means she will have given up all her dreams, in order to be with him. The least he could do is give her the best life possible. Teach her what true pleasure is, how to live a life for herself, not for everyone else. He shifts his weight around so that she’s not the only one comfortable.

“You really need to take responsibility for making me feel all of these useless human emotions.” He whispers, kissing her head gently. He hears someone enter the balcony it’s his Archer self.

“Oh, there she is. I thought she might have snuck out to try to fight Ishtar all on her own.” Archer states in a bored tone. “What were you two doing out here?”

“So you finally decided to get up. She wanted to stay up with me, so we talked. It is mostly your fault, you took over the whole bed.” Caster retorts.

Archer shrugs, “What did you talk about? Or do I want to know?” He asks mockingly.

“Mostly about your Master’s wedding, you should be grateful, the first thing she said was that you needed to be included to.”

“Of course! She is my Master, I am the one who truly cares for her. You are just indulging her wants.” Archer claims, still wearing a smirk on his face.

“That is not true. I care for her as well, you do not even tell her how you feel. She told me she feels annoyed at your lack of affection for her.” That was a small lie, but it’s not far from the truth.

Archer raises and eyebrow, he finds that hard to believe, he will have to interrogate her about those claims later, “She has no reason to feel that way, my actions should be good enough for her.” He points at the bracelet that his Master is wearing, “I even got her that as a sign of my affection for her. Is that not good enough?!” He complains.

“Maybe she wants to her you actually tell her how you feel. I cannot be the only one that does so.” Caster stands up still holding Hakuno.

Dammit, Archer feels so annoyed, she shouldn’t have even came to Uruk, his Caster self is just trying to hog her all to himself. For fuck sake, he was her servant first! He leaves Chaldea for a bit, and when he comes back she’s all over his Caster self, talking about marriage. How does she think he feels? He even followed her here, in order to be with her, and what does she do? Accuse him of not being loyal to her! He didn’t even get to take her virginity, she gave that away to Caster. Does she not realize that he’s such a fool for her? She’s made him so hopelessly devoted to her, that she is all he thinks about at night, so much so that he feels like he’s drowning in the thoughts about her.

“Let me take her from you.” Archer holds out his arms.

“Oh, so now you want to try to be a good husband to her? Did what I say strike a nerve?” Archer glares at his older self, who laughs quietly, “No matter, it is almost time for my morning meetings anyways.” He hands Hakuno off to Archer, “Consider when she wakes up, having a talk with her, about how you truly feel. I do not like it when she is annoyed or sad.” Caster gives Hakuno one last kiss on her forehead before leaving the area.

Archer feels a mix of jealously, and anger and he lays Hakuno down on their bed, moving the stuffed animals around so that she’s comfortable. He ignores how cute she looks when she’s sound asleep. He sits down at the edge of their bed, part of him knows that Caster just said those things to him, in order to get a reaction out of him, but he still can’t help feeling angry, he’s done so much for her, and she doesn’t even know it. He even gave up ninety percent of his treasures, on the Moon Cell, all for her. He’s not sure if she remember that or not though. He set aside his pride for her, opting to become second in command to a force of destruction, again to keep her safe.

Gilgamesh balls up his fists, if anything she should be the one who should be apologizing, or at least she should be the one saying how much she cares about him! They know everything about each other, their faults and strengths, he’s told her things about himself he’s never told anyone else before.

He almost lost her to that goddess Ishtar, and instead of going to fight her, Caster is more worried about playing house! He’s so pissed he wants to punch something, but doesn’t want to wake Hakuno up, so he bottles it up, like he bottles all of his emotions.

He gives the girl he cares about, a long stare, he pushes his older self from his thoughts for a moment, this is about what Hakuno wants after all. He wants all of her love, for her to only look at him, he doesn’t want to share with Caster any longer. Ishtar still needs to be dealt with but, he needs to make Hakuno his own property, before he can even think about a way to deal with that useless goddess.

Gilgamesh, leans over her kissing her lips, “Master, you will return to who you truly belong to.” before laying down next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the next chapter would be put up next week, but I kind of forgot I had a paid weekend off this weekend, so this is what I've been working on! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> So Archer is making big moves~ Would love to hear any predictions you all may have!
> 
> Thanks for all of the comments, kudos, and those of you that bookmarked this work, and subscribed to it! I truly thank all of you!


	8. To Nowhere With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer Gilgamesh makes some big moves, Gudako and Mash discover something they really regret finding out, with a dash of feelings being thrown around.

Hakuno slowly opens her eyes to see a golden archer staring at her, “Gil..?”

“You are finally awake mongrel, I was about to wake you up myself.” Gilgamesh tells her with his usual arrogance about him.

Hakuno looks around, she notices they aren’t at his palace anymore, she inwardly panics, “Uh, Gilgamesh, where exactly are we…?” She sees the area that they’re both in is pretty much deserted, she can still see the marketplace in the distance, however, she realizes that they’re in almost the exact same spot she was, when she first rayshifted here with Caster.

“Fool. We are on the outskirts of Uruk, I am taking you back to Chaldea.” Gilgamesh causally states.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, what did he just say? She doesn’t want to go back to Chaldea! “W-what? Why?!” She feels her voice getting louder.

“Idiot, do you not understand? It is not safe for you here, or would you rather give Ishtar more chances to kill you?” He seriously questions while grabbing her wrist hard.

Ouch, that hurts. “Don’t grab me like that! I don’t understand what the issue is, with you and Caster here, we should be okay, you’re strong Gil, no one will hurt me while you’re here.”

Gilgamesh ignores her words, “That is not the only reason, but I will tell you more when we get back.” He pulls her against him forcefully, as he contacts Chaldea, using Hakuno’s phone.

“H-hey what are you doing?! I said I didn’t want to go back!” She tries to break free of his grip, to make him listen to her.

“Unfortunately Master, you don’t get a choice in this. Be a good girl, and listen to me for once!” He orders before he hears someone pick up at the other end.

“Hakuno senpai! Is everything okay?” Gudako asks.

Hakuno opens her mouth to tell them not to listen to whatever Gilgamesh is about to say, but his hand covers her mouth quickly. What’s with him?! Why is he being so aggressive with her?!

“It’s me. Hakuno is ready to rayshift back, she wants to get her injury looked at. She is having me call, because she is too embarrassed to ask for help.” Hakuno feels even more confused, she forgot how easy it is for Gilgamesh, to make anyone believe anything he says.

“Oh, that’s no problem! She shouldn’t be so shy, but then again, she is pretty quiet.”  Hakuno can hear Gudako through the phone, she forgot how loud she can be sometimes.

“Well? Are you going to rayshift us or not mongrel? I do not have all day.” Gilgamesh holds onto Hakuno even harder, he’s trying not to hurt her, but she keeps moving around! He gets an idea on how to make her stay still, he turns her body so that she’s facing him, before pressing his lips against her roughly, as he hears Gudako tell him, that it might take a minute, she has to go let Da Vinci know, but they should be back in Chaldea in a few minutes.

Hakuno wants to push Archer off her, she doesn’t want to kiss him right now, not until he explains why he’s acting like this! She hears Gilgamesh hang up her phone, he’s using both of his hands to hold her head in place now, as his tongue invades her mouth. Hakuno lets out a muffled protest, refusing to return his kiss, Gilgamesh feels even more annoyed now, she’s being stubborn! He breaks their kiss for a quick second.

“Kiss me back mongrel, I am not in the mood for your games.” He growls in her ear.

“H-how do you think I feel?! You’re acting-” Gilgamesh’s lips crash on hers again. Dammit, she angry now! He’s forcing himself onto her, when he doesn’t need to. She inwardly groans, maybe if she gives into him, he’ll calm down, she doesn’t want to, but feels like she has no choice. She wants Da Vinci to hurry up and rayshift them, so she can give this golden servant a piece of her mind!

She kisses him back softly, his tongue exploring her mouth again. Hakuno feels irritated with herself, her body is getting excited from this, she kisses him back a little harder. Gilgamesh is the one who stops their kiss, as he feels her phone ringing, he hands it off to Hakuno, “Do as your husband asks, and answer your phone.” He commands her, as he moves down to her neck, and bites it.

Hakuno bites back a moan, damn him, he’s aware of her weak points! She slowly does as she’s told, “H-hello?”

“Hakuno-Chan! I thought for sure that King Gilgamesh would have picked up, are you sure everything is okay?” Da Vinci questions with concern in her voice.

Hakuno meets Gilgamesh eyes, she doesn’t like the way he’s looking at her, like a predator. What is his issue?! He seemed fine yesterday, what happened between then and now? He’s giving her a look that says, she better say that everything is okay, Hakuno lets out a small sigh, “Yes, I’m okay. It’s like Gilgamesh said, I just want to get my shoulder looked at, nothings really wrong.” She knows that she didn’t make a convincing lie just now. She’s not good at lying like this golden man is.

“Hmmm if you say so. We’re about to rayshift you and King Gilgamesh back here. What about Caster? Is he coming along too?”

Shit, she didn’t think she would ask about Caster! She has to think of something fast! “Um, uh, no, he said he still has some stuff to take of…”

“I see, I see, well whenever he is ready to come back, he can contact his Master then. Anyway, are you ready Hakuno-chan~” Da Vinci, says with her usual upbeat tone.

“Yes, I think so.” Hakuno replies quickly, while Gilgamesh gives her another quick kiss, before smirking at her. It’s nice when she actually does what he wants for once.

“Okay! Rayshifting you two now!” Da Vinci hangs up.

“Don’t look so satisfied, I’m having a long talk with you, when we get back.” Hakuno tells her former servant, frowning at him.

“Oh, are you now Master? That is fine, I wanted to talk with you anyway.” Gilgamesh retorts.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, as she feels their bodies rayshifting back to Chaldea, Gilgamesh grabs her hand and holds it.

“Rayshift complete!” Hakuno opens her eyes, they are back at Chaldea, Mash and Gudako run up to her and Gilgamesh.

“Hakuno Senpai, you look good! You somehow look even more mature.” Gudako tilts her head.

“Master is right, Hakuno, you look even more like an adult.” Mash agrees with her Master honestly.

“A-ah thank you?” Hakuno feels confused by the compliment but takes it anyways, it’s true that she’s a little older than Gudako, and her demi-servant, but she doesn’t feel like an adult. Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh, who looks even more pissed than before.

“Mongrel, are you not going to take her to get her injury looked at?” He asks with coldness apparent in his voice. That comment made by his contractor, about his Master really pissed him off for some reason, he doesn’t want Hakuno to get older, he wants her to stay as the girl he first encountered on the Far Side of the Moon Cell. He doesn’t like the thought of her getting older, while he stays the same. He knows the older she gets, the closer her Amnesia Syndrome gets to fully taking over her body, making her a shell of her former self, and thus the closer she gets to dying.

“That’s right I almost forgot! Come on Senpai, lets take you to the medical ward.” Gudako gives Gilgamesh a glance. “You have to stay here though, girls only!” Gudako grabs Hakuno by the hand, and drags her off, Hakuno turns around to give Gilgamesh one last glance before leaving the room, still very confused about what’s got him all worked up.

Gilgamesh is left alone with Da Vinci, he moves toward the door, he’s going to wait in Hakuno’s room for her, while his mongrel contractor, takes her to get looked at.

“You are being too hard on her you know.” Da Vinci tells Gilgamesh.

“What are you talking about mongrel? You do not know the situation.” Gilgamesh glares at the female Caster

“I know enough, you forget King Gilgamesh, I can see what happened while you three were in Babylon.”

Gilgamesh says nothing, but waits on Da Vinci to finish what she has to say, “You, and your Caster self need to listen to what she is actually telling you, you hear but you don’t listen. It is obvious she cares about you, Gilgamesh, you acting this way is just going to push her away. Whatever it is you are thinking about doing, I would advise against it. The last thing your Hakuno needs right now is stress, even more so because she is-”

“Pregnant?” Mash whispers out, looking at the screen in front of them, both her and Gudako quickly gives Hakuno a glance.

“T-that can’t be can it? Servants can’t get humans…like this!” Gudako hisses out still keeping a low voice.

“Not so loud! She’ll hear you Senpai!” Mash tells her Master, “Well, Caster does have a real body in Babylon, if that’s who she…you know, then it’s not out of the question, it’s just a very low chance.”

Gudako runs her hands through her short hair, she still doesn’t really understand, but she feels incredibly worried for her friend, “Her magical circuits are all out of wack too….”

Hakuno is nervous, one minute a doctor was in here checking her vital signs, and her wound, the next minute he calls Gudako out into the hall, and now her and her servant and staring at the computer screen and whispering among themselves.

 “U-uh is everything okay? You guys are making me worried, is something wrong with me?”

Gudako almost jumps out of her skin, “W-what should we do Mash? Do we tell her? I’ve never done something like this before!”

“Don’t look at me I don’t know either! We should let her find out on her own for now Master, we don’t have a clue what we’re dealing with either, until we can find a solution, we shouldn’t say anything.” Mash feels bad lying to Hakuno, but if the mage association ever finds out about this, they’ll come to kill Hakuno for sure.

“I guess you’re right…” Damn, Gudako suddenly misses Roman being here, he would know what to do for sure, but Gudako can at least tell her about her magical circuits being messed up at least.

Gudako quickly shuts off the monitor before turning her attention to Hakuno, “It’s your magical circuits, they’re really badly damaged, it must have been from when Ishtar hurt you. The good news is that your wound is healing quickly!” Gudako is surprised that she is keeping a straight poker face, lying to her friend like this.

“Oh.” Hakuno feels a little relieved, she was worried something was seriously wrong with her! “Is that all? That’s good, the way you two were looking is like something was deathly serious.” She giggles.

“The doctor said, it would be a few weeks before you can use magic again properly, so be really careful, you need to relax Hakuno.” Gudako tells her with worry in her voice.

“Don’t worry, I plan on it, I wasn’t really planning on using any magic anyway! Oh but speaking of Ishtar.…have you two seen her?” Hakuno questions she almost forgot about that goddess!

“Huh? Oh no, the last thing we heard from her is that she rayshifted to Babylon and well…you got hurt. I am really sorry Hakuno, it’s my fault, as a Master I should have kept watch over my servants better!”

Hakuno feels a little disappointed, they are still stuck at square one, if Gudako hasn’t seen her, and the gods in Uruk haven’t seen her, where could she be..?

“I-it’s okay, really, you have a lot on your plate, it’s not your fault.” Hakuno assures her, she knows how it is, to be the only one in control of everything, she’s been there before.

“By the way…Hakuno, don’t worry, no matter what happens, I will protect you, you are my friend, no one is going to hurt you or take you away.” Gudako assures her.

Hakuno is confused by the sudden statement from her friend, but smiles at Gudako, “You’re my friend too! If there is anything I can do, let me know.”

Suddenly they hear a door open, it’s Gilgamesh, staring at Hakuno with a look of extreme worry on his face, “Gil..? You’re not supposed to be here.” Hakuno tells him she’s still irritated with him! Why’d he follow her?!

Gilgamesh doesn’t respond to her arguments, instead he grabs her by the arm and drags her out of the room, leaving Gudako and Mash alone.

“What are you doing?! Let me go!” She demands.

No, no, no. This can’t be right, at first he laughed at Leonardo, saying that it’s impossible for her to be with child, but then she pulled up a screen of her vital signs, and there it was in plain sight. He completely forgot that his Caster self does have a real body, when he’s back home. Dammit, now he really has to keep her all to himself, he doesn’t want another man, raising his child, even if it is his older self. She probably doesn’t know, she would probably pass out on him again, if he told her though. This is his responsibility, he should have taken her with him to New York, and they wouldn’t even be in this situation!  

“Be quiet.” He hisses at her as he opens the door to their room.

“What’s wrong with you?! You never are this rough with me!” Hakuno wants to know, why he’s acting like this, this isn’t like him at all!

He picks Hakuno up, and sits down on their bed, sitting Hakuno on his lap, he wraps his arms around her so she can’t move.

“Listen to me, and listen well, Hakuno Kishinami, you are mine. No other man can have you. Only look at me.” He orders as he kisses her neck again.

What is he on about? “What are you talking about? You’re confusing me Gil, I can’t understand what’s bothering you if you don’t tell me.”

Gilgamesh can’t take it anymore, he’s too pissed off, pissed at himself because he couldn’t prevent Hakuno from getting hurt, pissed at his Caster self for butting in and stealing Hakuno from him, and slightly mad at his Master, for looking at another man other than him. He pushes her on her back before getting on top of her.

“G-Gilgamesh, quit it! This isn’t funny anymore…” She can feel tears forming in her eyes, she just wants to know why he’s so mad and he’s not telling her!

“Why can’t you just be quiet, and look at me for once! Marry me, love only me, don’t look at anyone else!” He yells out as he forcefully kisses her.

Hakuno can feel her heart beating faster, is this what has got him all worked up, he thinks she doesn’t love him? She feels insulted, how can he think that? She’s willing to give up everything for him! Hakuno just wants to be with the man she cares about, is that so wrong?

When Gilgamesh finally lets her catch her breathe, she exclaims, “I love you Gilgamesh! You’re all I see, I think about you all the time! I want to leave everything behind in order to be with you! Is that not good enough for you? Why are you so jealous of Caster?! He’s just another you!” Hakuno is panting now, fuck her body feels dizzy, him stressing her out like this isn’t helping her injury.

“You should only look at me! I don’t want to share you with Caster any longer, you’re mine. Everything about you is mine, your eyes, your smile, your body, even..” He stops himself from saying “our child” he still can’t believe that part, he wonders briefly how his older self will react.

“Even what?” Hakuno glares up at the golden man.

He ignores her question, as he runs his hands over her body, before slowly unbuttoning her shirt, “I will show you all of my love for you, right now Master, since you do not believe that I care for you.” He says with his usual arrogance as he gets rid of her shirt.

Hakuno can feel her face heating up, what in the hell is he doing?! Trying to have sex with her now? After the way he’s treated her?! However what he just said now caught her attention, she’s never said that! Where did he get that idea? “W-wait! I never said I didn’t think you cared about me! What gave you that idea?” Hakuno tries not to let out a moan, when Gilgamesh moves his head down to her nipples, and lightly bites and sucks on them.

Gilgamesh lifts up his head to meet her eyes, “Where do you think mongrel? Caster claims that you told him that you “feel annoyed at my lack of affection for you” He bites down on her neck again, marking what belongs to him, once and for all.

Hakuno lets out a soft moan as she feels Gilgamesh bite her, she feels pissed off though, why did Caster lie to his Archer self? She never said that, not at all! She just was telling Caster why she liked hanging out with him, because he tells her things that she knows Archer feels, but can’t say because of his personality! Why are they one upping each other? They don’t need to compete for something they already have, which is her love.

“I didn’t say that! Caster lied to you, I was telling him I liked being with him, because he tells me how he feels about me, I know you feel the same things he feels, you just don’t want to say it because of your pride! I understand that! It’s a part of your personality that I’m painfully aware of, so stop acting like this! You’re scaring me!” Hakuno confesses, she wants him to calm down, this has gotten insane.

Gilgamesh frowns, she sounds honest, he knows she has no reason to lie to him…so this was all a big misunderstanding? All the more reason his Master doesn’t need to be around his Caster self, he’s trying to take her away from him. He’s had enough of people trying to take Hakuno away from him, Nero, that fox, he’s tired of it. That isn’t happening he thinks to himself as he bends down to Hakuno’s left ear to utter in a low voice, “Hakuno Kishinami, you are mine, and only mine, you are not going to see my Caster self any longer. Let me explain to you what is going to happen, first I am going to make you mine in body, then you are going to marry me, afterwards we will run away together.” He licks her ear.

Ugh, jerk! He didn’t hear a word she said! “Gil..” Hakuno whines, trying to ignore how her body is getting more excited than usual.

“Stop protesting and just give in to me. Let us enjoy the pleasures of the flesh together, I have not gotten to embrace you, you still owe me for letting Caster deflower you.” He explains to her, he smiles down at her when he sees her face turn red, “I would hate to have to use my chains on you…” He says half playfully, half truthful. He doesn’t want to, even more so because she’s carrying his child, but if she keeps resisting him, he will have to bind her using his chains.

Hakuno wants to protest, but she knows he’s not joking about using his chains of heaven on her, the way he’s looking at her right now tells her so. Hakuno can’t think of anything to say to him, as he rips off both her skirt, and her panties off in one motion, she can feel her body getting hotter.

“That’s a good girl. That’s right, let yourself be taken by pleasure.” He moves his hand down to her pussy, damn she’s completely soaked, “Oh? What’s this? My Master is dripping wet down here...” He grabs her hand and leads it to her pussy. “Feel.” He orders her with a smirk on his face.

Shit he’s right, she can feel herself get even more wetter if that’s possible with the way he’s talking to her, damn this body of hers!

He gets off of his Master for a moment, still staring her body down as he starts to rid himself of his own clothing, however slowly to tease her, he’s aware that she loves the sight of his body, even if she won’t admit it to herself.

He lifts his shirt halfway up, before bringing it back down over his body quickly, “Maybe if your pleasure yourself for me, I’ll allow my wife to see my body.” He’s smirking at her again.

What did he just say? He can’t be serious, she’s never done that before! “I-I don’t know how..” She says honestly, she feels so embarrassed right now, she was just arguing with him a few minutes ago, now her body wants this golden jerk so bad it’s killing her.

Gilgamesh laughs, are all pregnant women this submissive? Truly, he feels like he will enjoy the time she is carrying their child, if she is always like this.”Ah, that’s right I forgot, you were a virgin up until a few weeks ago, you wouldn’t know. Let me help my poor Master out.” He grabs her hand, leading her fingers to her entrance, before helping her insert one of her own fingers inside.

“A-ah!” Hakuno moans loudly, this feels too good already.

Gilgamesh quickly removes his hand in order to take off his shirt, before placing it back on Hakuno’s hand, “There’s your reward, if you want more, move your finger for me..” He says in a low voice.

Hakuno remembers that this is what Gilgamesh did to her in the bath a few weeks ago, so tries to remember how he did it, with the help of Archer, she slowly moves her finger in and out of her pussy, causing her to moan even more.

“Does it feel good?” He asks, as she nods her head yes quickly, Gilgamesh takes a good look at her body, even though it’s still mediocre, it still can pleasure him well enough, after all this is the woman, he loves the most.

“G-Gilgamesh.” She calls out his name, as good as this feels, truthfully she wants him to finger her instead, embarrassing as it is to admit it.

“Hm? What is it my queen?” He gives her a deep kiss, as he makes her finger move faster.

Hakuno groans, it’s getting hard to talk, “I-I want G-Gil, to do this to me…” She confesses a blush staining her cheeks, what’s wrong with her? She’s usually never this needy.

Gilgamesh suddenly sits up pulling Hakuno back into his lap, spreading her legs again, he rubs circles around her clit, “Do what Hakuno? You have to tell me what it is you exactly want.” He teases.

Hakuno can’t take all of his teasing right now, this is so embarrassing for her, begging him like this, she’ll get him back for this later. “P-please, Gil, I want you to use your fingers on me, like l-last time..” She quietly begs him.

Gilgamesh smiles against her back as he brings his fingers up to her mouth, he’s pleased when he feels her suck on them, “You’re being such a good girl right now, I guess I can give you what you want!” He removes his fingers from her mouth and into her pussy, she moans him name loudly.

“Ah! Gil! Please…” She can’t think straight anymore, she’s going to cum soon.

“So tight…you’re gripping my fingers so tightly Hakuno, do you want to cum on my hand?” He questions her as he moves his fingers harder against her.

Hakuno nods her head yes, oh god this feels so good, she doesn’t know what it is, but this feels a million times better than before, when they were bathing together. “Come for me, I will allow you to come on my hand, so come.” Fuck, she can’t control her body anymore as she feels her orgasm rip through her. She leans her body back against Gilgamesh.Gilgamesh is extremely hard, this is so sexy he doesn’t know if it’s because she’s pregnant, or it’s because they’re annoyed with each other, but he hasn’t had sex like this since he was alive. He bring his wet fingers up to his mouth and licks them clean, he notices how nice she tastes, “Lay back, my queen.” He tells her and she does as she’s told.

“You’re being so obedient today, are you enjoying this as much as I am?” He asks as he gets rid of his pants, reveling his erection. Hakuno blushes again, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to seeing his dick.

“Something like that…” She replies, truthfully she is, even though she’s really irritated with him right now, for acting like this, he’s making her feel too good right now, she really can’t think clearly!

Gilgamesh gets back on top of Hakuno, an positions his cock in front of her entrance, “This is why you are my favorite girl, in the world, Master, you never fully give into me.” He thrusts his dick into her hard, she lets out a scream, he could have warned her at least!

“Gilgamesh!” She whines out his name, as he starts to moves against her.

“Hakuno, your pussy is so wet…this belongs to me as well.” He tells her as if there’s no room to argue with him, as he grabs her small breasts.

“G-Gil…” Oh god, she feels so good right now, she really doesn’t want him to stop.

“Do you realize now? How much I care for you? Make sure you remember my feelings with your body!” He commands as he moves faster.

“Gilgamesh,” She moans, as their sweat mixes together, “I love you Gilgamesh! I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you…” She repeats those words over and over, while wrapping her arms around his back, as she feels another wave hit her body, she’s coming again.

Fuck, he’s going to come too if she keeps talking to him like that, he doesn’t stop fucking her through her orgasm, he keeps going, he bends his head down to kiss her again, this time more lovingly than before. “Nng..Me too, Hakuno.” He confesses, his thrusts becoming more rapid.

“Please, tell me you love me, just once.” She begs, she feels like she’s going to come again soon, but this is her chance to get him to actually say “I love you” to her.

Gilgamesh says nothing, in response to her begging, shit he’s going to have no choice but to give into her, when she looks at him when those eyes, “Please…” She begs again as she lets out another moan.

Fine, he’ll give into her, just this once! Damn this girl, wrapping him around her finger like this! “Hakuno…!” He fucks her harder, he brings his face down to hers, before continuing, she grabs his blond hair,“Hakuno, my Master, my queen, my cute plain princess, I love you!” He grabs her hips hard, “Ung..come with me Hakuno, come with me..” He demands as he comes deep inside her, Hakuno manages to mutter out an “I love you too” before coming with Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh bring his face closer to hers again, so that their foreheads are touching, they stay like this for a few minutes, staring at each other. If Hakuno is being honest with herself, she’s been wanting to do that every since right before they fought BB on the Moon Cell. He kisses her cheek softly, she can’t take it when he’s gentle with her like this.

“I think I know the reason why I fell for you so deeply.” He suddenly breaks their silence.

“Oh really?” Hakuno smiles at him, she’s got to hear this..

“You didn’t fall for me so easily. You are the only human woman, that will resist me in any type of way. Even now, you are trying to get the last word in.” He laughs.

Hakuno’s heart is racing, what is she supposed to say to that? She sighs, it’s really annoying these feelings of wanting to forgive him, for being so rough with her earlier, just because he’s saying sweet things to her now.

“It also helps that you are cute too.” He tells her. “Now, do you remember what I said I was going to do?”

“H-huh?!” He’s still on that?!

Gilgamesh has to tell her what’s happening to her body, he doesn’t want to hide it from her, besides the sooner she knows the better, and he still does want to keep her away from his Caster self.

“Run away with me Hakuno.” He proposes again, “Just me and you. I will take care of you better than my Caster self ever could.”

Hakuno groans, she can’t do that! “Gilgamesh, in case you’ve forgotten, you have a Master now, that’s not me! You can’t just up and leave!”

He scoffs as he gets off of her, “I will figure out a way to break our contract, and pass it off to you again, trust me it will be okay.” Gilgamesh explains to her, either way she’s going he doesn’t care if he has to use his chains on her to make her go or not.

“No.” She tells him sternly as she gets dressed, “Not happening. I can’t do that to Gudako.”

“Then you leave me with no choice, Hakuno.” He warns her as he brings a little of his chains out from his Gate of Babylon, he grabs Hakuno roughly she tries to resist him but to no avial, as he wraps her hands together in his chains, she feels her heart break as quickly as it was put back together with him saying “I love you” to her.

“This is only temporary” Gilgamesh assures her, “This is all for you. I’m doing this to keep you safe.” He tries to explain to her.

Hakuno can’t control her emotions any longer, tears roll down her cheek, she opens her mouth to argue with him, but her body feels dizzy, she feels her body fall against the golden Archer.

“I truly am sorry..” Is the last thing Hakuno hears before her eyes close.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A little darker than normal, but I hope you still liked it! 
> 
> Thanks to all of those leaving comments, kudos etc. Thank you all for reading again! Next chapter soon!


	9. Look Before You Leap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer's mood becomes worse, and the victor of the Moon Cell is having none of it. Caster also joins the hunt in trying to find Hakuno.

Caster Gilgamesh, lets out a very irritated sigh, he’s been searching Uruk for the past two days, looking for Hakuno. He knows that Archer took her somewhere first he thought that he might have taken her somewhere in the city, so what does he do? Send 200 men, to try to hunt them both down. Nothing. That’s when he started to worry, so he widened the search area, to the nearby cities around Uruk. That search went nowhere as well. Caster frowns, while running a hand through his hair, did that dumb younger version of himself, really take their Hakuno back to Chaldea, like an idiot?

He starts to pace his room, probably, it’s what he would have done now that he thinks about it. If she’s just there in Chaldea, then all he has to do is go there, and bring her back here. Simple enough right? He has an extremely bad feeling about this though, he hasn’t slept since Hakuno went missing, he knows that he struck a nerve in his younger self with his words a few days ago, he hopes that he hasn’t done anything irrational. Dammit, he’s just going to have to go Chaldea isn’t he? There’s no way around it. Gilgamesh finally stops pacing long enough to sit down on his bed. He looks over at the empty space next to him, missing the person that occupied that spot, as he does so. He misses he brown haired girl Hakuno, waking him up in the morning with shy kisses.

Why can’t anything go the way that they want it to? This was just supposed to be a fun time for Hakuno, and look what it’s turned into. His Hakuno is now being hunted by a useless goddess, she’s hurt, and now she’s probably gotten herself wrapped up in his younger self’s irrational thoughts. They were supposed to be talking about their wedding plans this week! That’s not happening, if his younger self is doing anything stupid to her, like he thinks, then they might not be getting married at all. He hopes that he’s wrong about his intuition.

Alright, alright, enough procrastinating, Gilgamesh thinks to himself. He’s got to get in touch with his contractor, so that he can rayshift back to Chaldea, to get back his Hakuno, from his stupid younger self. He closes his eyes and focuses on trying to reach his contractor, fortunately it doesn’t take long.

__“King Gilgamesh__?!” Gilgamesh’s contractor Gudako, yells out. Jeez, she doesn’t have to yell.

“ _ _I need to be rayshifted back to Chaldea.__ ” Gilgamesh tells her coolly, ignoring the surprise in her voice.

“I’m glad you got a hold of us, we were just about to find a way to contact you.” Gudako’s tone suddenly turns serious.

Ah shit, he doesn’t like the way Gudako’s voice changed just now, “Don’t tell me something happened to Hakuno, while she was in your care Mongrel.”

“W-well you see, it’s A-Archer, he took Hakuno to Fuyuki, b-but don’t panic, at least not yet. There’s something bigger that you need to know about. I don’t want to tell you like this though, let’s wait until you return to Chaldea.” Gudako explains.

So it was as he thought. Of course. Fuyuki though? The name sounds familiar, even though he’s for sure he’s never been to a place with that name before. He shrugs it off quickly, he’s more concerned about what his Archer self is planning. This isn’t what he meant when he told Archer, to be more honest with his feelings about Hakuno. He was just trying to make Hakuno happy. Why did it have to backfire? Maybe he shouldn’t have provoked his younger self for fun…Caster forgot that underneath that arrogant shell, his younger self is just someone who is afraid of losing someone close to him again. Not that he’s not scared of losing Hakuno too, but the way his Archer self is acting, is going to cause them to lose Hakuno in a different way, than what they are worried about.

Gilgamesh starts to think about how he’s going to fix this, when Gudako’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.

“Are you ready, King Gilgamesh?”

“Mm. As ready as I’ll ever be. Hurry up, Mongrel.” He orders with annoyance in his voice. In an instant, Gilgamesh is back in Chaldea, he opens his eyes to see Gudako, waiting for him.

“Welcome back.” Gudako smiles at Caster.

Caster looks around for a moment, “What did you want to talk about?” He really has no time for small talk, with his contractor, at least not right now.

Gudako eyes shift around, avoiding Caster’s gaze, “It’s about Hakuno. I think you should sit down, it’s kind of important.” Gudako feels extremely nervous, she’s not sure how he’s going to react.

Gilgamesh rolls his eyes, he’s not so weak hearted, that he would do something as weak as pass out, at whatever Gudako is about to tell him. “Enough of these games mongrel, out with it already.”

Gudako sucks in a breath before, moving over to a computer monitor, and calling Gilgamesh over, he raises an eyebrow, but complies. “What am I looking at?” Gilgamesh inquires.

“It’s Hakuno’s vital signs. This is what I wanted you to look at” She points at the corner of the screen.

Gilgamesh eye’s lazily move to where his contractor is pointing, he’s really not interested in whatever his Master is trying to tell him, that is until he eyes fall on the word “pregnant” his heart beats faster, he didn’t think that she would actually get pregnant on their first try! He’s really got to find his Hakuno now, his Archer self probably doesn’t even know yet.

“This is your doing right?” Gudako questions the golden Caster, her voice filled with concern.

“Yes. Who else would it be? The only other male she really interacts with is that faker, and she wouldn’t give herself to him.” He replies confidently.

Gudako shifts in her chair, it’s just as her, Mash, and Da Vinci thought then. “How do you plan to take care of this? If anyone ever finds out I’m not sure what will happen to Hakuno...” Gudako’s tone turns grave, maybe Caster has a better plan to deal with this than they do.

“Why ask such idiotic questions, she will return to Uruk with me and live there. She doesn’t need to come back to Chaldea, or the Moon Cell.” He countered Gudako’s question with confidence. Honestly, who is she to question him? It’s true that his contractor, helped him in Babylon, but his respect for this Master, is still very low.

“That can’t happen, King Gilgamesh” Gudako sighs out.

“And why not?” Gilgamesh retorts.

“When this is all over with. After we save humanity, she has to go back to her own world. She cannot stay with you.” Gudako tries to explain this to him nicely, she knows it’s not what he wants to hear but it’s the truth. She has no reason to lie to him.

Gilgamesh balls up his fists, looking away from Gudako, annoyed. “Where is Hakuno mongrel?” He asks in a patronizing voice.

“We’ll get to that in a second, please be patient, Gilgamesh. You have to have a solution to this. Hakuno can’t really have this kid. We don’t have the means to take care of it here in Chaldea! Besides, this is an irregularity, according to our data on you King Gilgamesh, you didn’t have any children when you were alive! Nor did you ever take a queen. You’ll create another singularity at this rate.” Gudako doesn’t even know if that’s true or not, she’s just regurgitating what Da Vinci told her to say.

Gilgamesh scoffs at Gudako, “I already told you my solution mongrel, or do you intend to have me kill my own child?” his words dripping with sarcasm.

Gudako bites her lip, that’s what she was trying to say, without actually saying it. She stands up, so that she’s not looking at Caster.

Gilgamesh laughs loudly, “So that’s what you actually intend to have me do?” his eyes narrow, “That is not happening, I will not hurt Hakuno like that.”

“Do you think I want to either?! What choice do we have Gilgamesh, it’s either the kid, or it’s both the kid AND Hakuno. You can’t exactly hide a baby. The Mage Association will find out about this, if we don’t do anything at all.” Gudako is annoyed, this conversation is going nowhere, they’re just talking circles around each other at this point.

Gilgamesh tries to calm himself down, it’s only natural that these people, here in Chaldea would be concerned, they’ve likely never encountered anything like this before. “I understand why you are worried, but there is no need to fear, between the both of us, and the rest of the servants that care about her, no one will be able to hurt Hakuno.” he tries to assure Gudako that everything will be fine, so that she can stop harassing him about this.

Gudako groans, she should have gotten Da Vinci to handle this, his charisma is working on her, he’s making everything sound like it will be just fine, when she knows better.

“Good. You’re finally agreeing with me. Now mongrel, tell me exactly where Hakuno is.” He commands.

Gudako meets Gilgamesh’s red eyes, “Alright Gilgamesh, I am trusting you. If there comes a time when there are any issues. I won’t be held responsible for what happens, to you or Hakuno. That’s not to say I won’t do my best to protect her though, like I already said, I don’t want to see her hurt either.” Gilgamesh doesn’t say anything, so she assumes that she’s free to continue. “I think I already mentioned that she was already in Fuyuki, but there’s something odd, she’s not in the Fuyuki that we know. She’s in Fuyuki 2003. A year before the Holy Grail War happened.”  

Gilgamesh prods further, “And is that supposed to be some significance to me? How did my younger self even rayshift without the help of you lot?”

“That’s what we don’t know. They’ve been missing since around three a.m this morning, I would go myself and bring them back, but Mash can’t rayshift right now, and to be honest, Archer seemed in a terrible mood, he was treating Hakuno terribly. I felt bad for her…” Gudako trails off.

Ah, so he was right then! “Can your demi-servant rayshift me there then?” He asks with urgency in his voice, his Archer self might have actually hurt Hakuno, under the pretense of keeping her safe.

Gudako has a terrible feeling about this, but it doesn’t look like there’s any way to stop the Wise King of Uruk, from following his Archer self to Fuyuki. She calls over Mash from another room. “King Gilgamesh, please, don’t do anything stupid. We really don’t need you and your younger self to cause another singularity.” She pleas.

“Hah! You and Hakuno are just alike sometimes, always with the useless worrying..” Gilgamesh comments.

When Mash finally appears in the room, Gudako briefly explains what’s going on to her, and what she needs to do. Mash nods, before meekly telling Gilgamesh to “prepare himself” and “That if he needs anything, or needs to be rayshifted back with Hakuno, and his Archer self, don’t’ hesitate to let them know.”

Gudako gives her servant one last reminder, “Remember, the goal here is to retrieve Hakuno, and your Archer self. Nothing else. Please, don’t do anything reckless…”

“Yes, yes, I am not reckless like my younger selves there is no need to worry.” Gilgamesh also reminds his contractor, that he’s nothing like his immature self.

“Good luck, and be careful King Gilgamesh!” Mash whispers before rayshifting Caster.

Archer Gilgamesh slowly undoes the chains on Hakuno’s wrist, feeling a little bad, with the way she’s not even meeting his eyes anymore. “See? I told you it was temporary.” He mutters.

Hakuno says nothing to the golden man, she’s so mad and hurt, nothing he can say right now can fix this. She doesn’t even know where they are right now. All she knows is that the person that she cares about the most, has hurt her both physically and emotionally, and for what, because he was jealous. She’s still not feeling well, her shoulder feels fine, but the rest of her body is killing her! She feels nauseous, like she’s about to throw up, she really doesn’t need this right now.

Gilgamesh frowns down at his Master, is she really being petty right now? No matter, she will get over it. He has nothing to apologize for. He’s doing this all for her, to keep both her, and his child safe. Speaking of that, he hasn’t even had time to figure out how to break it to her. He has no clue how to if he’s being honest with himself. He looks around their hotel room, this is where they are staying for now, until Gilgamesh can find them a more suitable housing area. Truth be told he probably should have picked a different city for them to run to than Fuyuki, the him from 2004 is still roaming around this city after all, and this year is bad for his already sour mood, but this was all he could come up with in such short notice. His Master, can even live a normal life here, away from the Moon Cell, and Chaldea.

“Come on now, talk to me. Don’t be like this, it is as I told you, I am doing this all for you. In fact, you should be grateful, I would not do this just for any woman. You are that special to me.” Gilgamesh confesses.

Hakuno glares at her former servant before exclaiming, “What do you want me to say Gilgamesh?! You used your chains on me! Something you promised you would never do! You hurt me, Gilgamesh, can’t you see why I’m upset with you? You say you’re doing this to protect me, if you really wanted to protect me, you wouldn’t do this to me!” She feels a headache coming on, she’s tired of being pushed around by this golden Archer, at least Caster doesn’t treat her like this.

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, is she truly having complaints right now? As to her complaints about him using his chains on her, it is her fault, she should have not resisted him, when he’s just trying to help her. “I did not break my promise to you Hakuno, I did not hurt you. You are fine, I didn’t tighten them around you that hard.” He stares into her brown irises, “I do feel somewhat bad for doing that to you, but Master, you left me with me with no choice.”

Hakuno wants to scream into the nearest pillow, he’s being so stubborn, and he’s not even understanding what he did wrong! “I don’t need your protection Gilgamesh, In case you don’t understand, I’m grown. I’m an adult! I’m not that little girl you first met anymore. You need to get that through your head! What about what I want? Can’t you think of something other than yourself, just once?!” Hakuno yells out.

Gilgamesh meets Hakuno’s glare, is she implying that he’s only thinking about himself? Every since she was summoned to Chaldea, she’s all he thinks about! Even though her magical abilities don’t compliment him well, he wants her by his side. A soon as his mongrel contractor brings them back to Chaldea, either from a event, singularity, or the training grounds, she’s the first person he spends time with. Archer clenches his teeth, he’s getting really pissed off, if she is spilling what he believes are cruel words at him, then he can too.

“I understand that you are a woman now, you don’t have to say such obvious things mongrel. What you want, at least at this point and time, does not matter. You are in danger, or have you forgotten about Ishtar again? If you are in Chaldea, or Uruk you have a greater chance of being killed. I am trying to make you understand that you need to live a normal, human life with me. This is for you, not me. I am the one lowering myself here, offering to marry a lowly commoner such as yourself.” He argues his voice steadily rising.

Hakuno’s heart is beating a million miles a minute, she’s so pissed off with this Archer here, “If that is how you really feel, then don’t marry me.” She can feel tears attempting to form in her eyes, but she won’t cry in front of this man, she can’t show him any weakness, not right now. “You keep saying “this is for me” when in reality, it isn’t. It’s for you. Admit that to yourself, you are just trying to keep me all to yourself, because you’re scared that I will leave you! You only care about yourself Gilgamesh, I was an idiot to believe that you have changed.” Hakuno breathes out her next words softly.

“You don’t know anything about love, you only know yourself. You don’t do this to people you love. You’re thousands of years older than me, been alive for much longer than I have, but yet you’re still like a child! I shouldn’t have to explain these things to you!” She’s shaking now, that took a lot more courage to say, than it sounded.

Did she really just say all of that just now? If she was anyone else he would have killed her right now, his voice becomes low, he makes his way over to their hotel room door. “You’re staying with me it doesn’t matter, if you want to or not. That’s it. End of discussion. You are lucky that I, your husband, is letting those insolent words, you spewed just now slide.” He grabs onto the handle of the door, “I am going to get you something to eat, I will return later.” Hakuno flinches when he slams their door, before locking it from the outside. Hakuno falls onto the bed, and lets the tears she was holding, escape.

Caster Gilgamesh has been wondering around Fuyuki for a few hours now, in this cold January air. “Really, what a waste of money…” He mutters out loud as he looks down at his new clothing that’s more suitable for this cold air. He looks around the streets looking at the people that’s passing him by. He sighs before sitting down a nearby park bench. Honestly, he has no idea where to even start looking. He doesn’t know this city, all he’s aware of is that he’s in the country that Hakuno is from. He’s not even picking up on his Archer self’s scent. It’s starting to get late, he’s not going to make any progress sitting here, feeling frustrated with the situation like this. He stands up, making his way back to the busy main street.

Gilgamesh notices all of the school girls passing him by, he wonders if that’s what his Hakuno looked like when she was in high school. This city reminds him a little of Uruk, except much smaller, and more louder. He could see himself living here with Hakuno, if he was born as a normal human. Caster chuckles to himself, look at him, daydreaming about living a normal human life. He pulls himself from his own thoughts, when he looks up, and sees something curious. He notices a schoolgirl with long brown hair, at first he thought it was Hakuno, but no, she’s too young. He sees that’s she’s talking with the shopkeeper, he overhears her telling the man how to spell a males name, holding up a ring. Engraving…? He’s even more interested now, he strolls over to the outdoor shop. He watches as the shopkeeper quickly engraves the two names on the school girls pair of rings. It took less than ten minutes. Gilgamesh wonders if Hakuno would like that? It’s true that he does need to procure rings for their wedding…this seems more meaningful than just a normal engagement, and wedding ring.

“Welcome! What can I help you with?” The male shopkeeper asks Gilgamesh.

Caster wonders if he should even be stopping to do this, but then again….he could kill two birds with one stone here, getting their wedding rings, AND Hakuno all in one go. It couldn’t hurt. Besides, his Archer self already spoiled her and got her that bracelet she always wear, he can’t let himself be outdone.

“What is all of this?” Gilgamesh questions, it doesn’t hurt to be sure of what he’s getting into before he buys anything.

“Ah, I see, you’re a foreigner, so it’s natural that you would be a little confused.” He smiles at the blond man, “For a foreigner your Japanese is really good…anyway, have you found yourself a cute Japanese girlfriend, she probably roped you into this didn’t she?” He laughs.

Gilgamesh feels a little confused, is couple culture really that big of a deal in Hakuno’s country? He wonders if he’s been inadequate to her expectations then…he quickly, shakes that worry away. He knows that the girl he cares about isn’t that shallow. “Girlfriend? Something like that yes.”

“I see, I see, are you trying to take it to the next step by getting pair rings for her? There are many to choose from as you can see.” The shopkeeper sits a box in front of Gilgamesh and opens it. Gilgamesh sees that he was right, there a just plain sliver and gold ones, ones that make a heart when put together, and ones with birthstones in them. He thinks for a moment about which one Hakuno would like the best, she would probably protest if he got her something, too gaudy, even though she deserves it. Gilgamesh nods when he finally makes his decision. Even though it’s a pain, he probably should get his Archer self one too…even though he really doesn’t deserve it, but there is no telling how much he would bitch and moan, if he was left out. He can’t wait to see Hakuno’s reaction, as he tells the man exactly which rings he wants.

Archer stands out overlooking, the sea, near where their hotel room is located, feeling irritated with himself. He sits down the shopping bag he’s holding, he went out and got Hakuno some new clothes, she can’t be running around in that short skit, and that sleeveless button down shirt, she has on. Not in this weather. He should go back and check on Hakuno, but can’t bring himself to. Not right now. He doesn’t want to see that disappointed look in her eyes, she’s never looked at him like that before, not even when she was upset, when she found out about his wives.  

The words that Hakuno yelled at him, keep repeating over and over in his head, like a lyrics to a song that you can’t stop listening to.

“Damn it all…” Archer grumbles.

He’s not a child. He doesn’t act like a child. Yes, that it’s, she’s just overacting. She didn’t mean it. He’s flawless, and never wrong. She’s the one that’s in the wrong. It’s her fault, not his. She knew that he didn’t like her looking at Caster, and she did it anyway. If anything, she should be the one feeling this terrible not him. All she needs his his love, not anyone else. He gives her anything she wants, when she wants it, but she never does the same for him, at least not in his eyes. He’s even allowed her to give her virginity away to his older self, bear his child, though technically, it’s his child too her knows. It still doesn’t help that he himself, didn’t impregnate Hakuno. He can’t. He just a heroic spirit without a body. That thought annoys him too, but it’s something he can figure out how to deal with another day.

The words “You fucked up.” “She hates you now.” keep repeating in his head too, he hits the guard rail separating the sea from him, with his fist. Ow, ow, ow, that hurt. That snaps him out of his own head, for a moment as he slowly saunters back to where Hakuno is. He stands in front of their door feeling…nervous? Hah! There’s no way he can feel a human feeling like that. He’s not going to apologize, no way, no how. He’s just going to have her put these new clothes on, and forcefully take her to get something to eat. She needs to eat, she has a parasite leaching on her body now. He berates himself instantly for even thinking of his own child a parasite. God, what is wrong with him?! He needs a drink, not his wine either, that’s too soft. Something harder, to erase all of these doubts within himself, and to stop himself from feeling lower than dirt, for what he’s done. He’s done nothing wrong, he keeps telling himself, over and over again, as he opens their door.

Hakuno sits up, at the sound of the door opening, secretly hoping that it’s Caster, here to take her back to Uruk, away from this dick that just walked through the door, instead of the man she was hoping for, she instantly turns her back toward him, when their eyes meet.

Great. He notices her face is all red, she’s been crying. “You did that to her.” “You made her cry.” are all that his thoughts instantly turn to. Damn it! “I got you these clothes. You should put them on, and I will take you to get something to eat. You have to be hungry.” His voice is soft as he makes his way over to their bed, pushing the bag of clothes at his Master.

“Don’t want it, and I’m not hungry.” She quickly replies, as she tries to deny the growling in her stomach.

Gilgamesh clenches his fists, here we go again, why does she have to be so stubborn?! “Hakuno. I don’t want to fight with you, just put on the damn clothes, and lets go!” His tone getting louder.

“No! Stop yelling at me!” Hakuno retorts, god fuck this golden dick, his mood is just the worst right now, he needs to fix his attitude, she’s about ready to throw the bracelet he got her at him, and tell him that they’re done. He’s really pushing it right now.

“I’m not yelling!” Gilgamesh takes in a deep breath, to calm himself down, “Listen, you can be mad at me all you want. I am trying to take care of you. You’re hungry, I need a drink, let’s stop acting like this, for just a few hours. Then once you’ve eaten you can go back to being mad at me again.” He tries to meet Hakuno halfway.

Hakuno gives the Archer a long glare, before sighing, she really is hungry, she’s not giving into him though. She’s just going to get some free food, as she grabs the shopping bag from Archer’s hands and runs into the bathroom to change.

“Thanks for the clothes…” She softly tells him.

Ugh, Archer’s head is killing him, dealing with this stubborn Master of his, is going to cause him to do something he’s going to regret if she keeps pushing his buttons like this.   

Hakuno stares inside the shopping bag of clothes her former servant got her, she’s surprised when it’s actually some things she would wear, a blue shirt with black stripes, some jeans, and a white winter coat. She takes her shirt off, to change when she feels a wave of sickness hit her suddenly, she bends over and heaves into the toilet. She slowly opens her eyes, shit, that sucked…is she really that hungry? Her eyes widen when she notices that she threw up blood, she starts to panic, just then she realizes that Gudako lied to her, something IS wrong with her body. She hears the sound of the bathroom door trying to open, dammit, this is the last thing she needs right now!

“Hakuno?! Are you alright? Let me in!” Gilgamesh orders, he heard her throw up, now’s not the time for her to be stubborn!

“Go away! I’m fine!” Hakuno tries to hide the panic in her voice. She’s gotta get back to Chaldea or Uruk. Ishtar, this golden Archer it can all wait. She’s scared, she just wants Caster to hold her. She’s gotta calm down before she goes back out there, with Gilgamesh. She takes a few deep breaths, before dressing herself quickly, not forgetting to flush the toilet, there’s no telling what Archer would do if he found out she threw up blood. She opens the door to meet a pair of worried crimson eyes staring at her.

“You’re lucky mongrel, I was about to kick down the door.” Gilgamesh tells her.

“I’m fine.” She assures him, she’s not but he doesn’t need to know that. “It’s probably just because I’m hungry..”

Hakuno knows she’s lying, Gilgamesh knows she’s lying, but he doesn’t want to start another argument with her, he’s tired of fighting with Hakuno. He’s just worried for her well-being at this point. He still hasn’t figured out a way to tell her that she’s pregnant, he hasn’t had a chance to. He sighs, before grabbing her hand, “Let us get you fed then.” He utters as he leads her out of their room.

It’s nighttime now, with the three rings in his pocket Caster makes his way through the empty streets of Fuyuki, thinking back to his interactions with that shopkeeper, who seemed surprised when he asked for three rings to be engraved with both his and Hakuno’s name on it instead of just two. He needs to find somewhere to stay for the night, he can resume his search for Hakuno, in the morning. He’s about to turn around to go back to the nearest inn he remembers seeing, when he sees her in the distance. Hakuno being dragged along by his Archer self. His eye’s widen, he runs over in the direction where he sees her.

Hakuno and Archer Gilgamesh’s walk has been quiet, they haven’t said hardly anything to each other, while he’s been holding her hand tightly. Archer stops in his tracks, when he sees Caster running towards them. Damn it! Why did he have to follow them here?!

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Hakuno peaks out from behind Archer, and her heart skips a beat when she notices what the problem is. It’s Caster. “Caster!” Hakuno exclaims, Archer tries to hold on to hand tighter, but is too slow as she breaks free from his grasp, as she runs to meet his older self. Archer looks at his now empty hand, before bringing it up to his chest, as he watches Caster embrace, what’s his in a tight hug. His chest hurts, it feels tight and heavy, he’s never felt anything like this before. He wonders if this is what heartbreak feels like. Something snaps inside him, he knows if he does this, there’s no going back, he can see the end coming for him, and his Master is he acts upon what he wants to do. The phrase “look before you leap” can no longer be applied here. He can’t stop himself, he’s too hurt, as he fires a sword from his Gate of Babylon at Caster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone, new chapter incoming! Hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Archer is reverting back to his old ways, hmm wonder what will happen?
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, and kudos. I love you all!


	10. Without The Bitter, The Sweet Isn't As Sweet

Caster barely gets Hakuno behind him before, being able to block the barrage of weapons being shot at him, by his younger self. What in the hell is his problem?! “What are you doing, you idiot?! Are you trying to hurt Hakuno?” Caster yells out.

Archer says nothing but continues to fire more weapons at his Caster self. That painful feeling is still stuck in his chest, it feels like he’s dying, his breath stuck in his throat, so much so it feels like he’s choking. He put his whole being into protecting and caring for this girl, only for her to quickly cast him away for his older self. Just when he thought she was his, someone always comes to ruin it. It’s not fair! He balls up his fist, this older self of his isn’t taking his Master away from him. He’ll use up his whole treasury if he has to.

Caster is doing everything he can to block the attacks from his younger self, trying to keep Hakuno safe. What is his problem? He would never attack Hakuno normally, or is his target him? He doesn’t want to fight, there’s nothing to gain from this, but he can’t keep defending forever, he’s not sure what he’ll do if his younger self pulls out Ea. He can hear Hakuno yell at his Archer self to quit it, to stop this.

“Hakuno.” He gets her attention as he blocks another sword trying to hit his face, “Stay behind me. Don’t worry, I won’t let me younger self hurt you. I am truly sorry, I will do my best to make this up to you.” Hakuno sees him summon his tome, he’s not really going to fight back is he!? She’s gotta stop this, this has gotten ridiculous, with them fighting over her like she’s some damsel in distress. It’s true her body is weak, but she can still fight! She tries to quickly think of a way to stop them, she doesn’t think she can use magic on Archer, his magical resistance is way too high. As she starts to get an idea, Archer’s voice pulls her from her own thoughts.

“Come back to my side, Master. I won’t tell you again.” He warns, his voice cold. Hakuno shifts back and forth nervously, this isn’t the person she cares for. The Archer Gilgamesh she knows, would never talk to her with the tone of voice he has right now. At least not seriously. She grabs onto the back of Caster’s shirt, tightly whispering “Sorry for making you protect me like this…” There’s only one way to get through to Archer, she has to end what they have together. At least for now. She can’t be with him, while he’s like this, she doesn’t know if because he’s actually more jealous than he lets on, or if the year he’s been summoned in Chaldea, is the cause of his bad mood. There’s no excuse for his behavior however, she’s too old to be playing these games with him. She moves out from behind Caster.

“Hakuno!” Caster tries to grab her hand, to pull her back from behind him, but she moves her hand away quickly.

She gives Caster a weak smile, “It’s okay. I have to do this myself.” She meets Archer’s red eyes, before turning back to Caster, “I don’t think he’ll hurt me, besides even if he does, I would rather have him kill me, than Ishtar or anyone else.” She tries to sound as confident as she can, while trying to hide her own sense of nervousness, maybe in her own way, she’s trying to psych herself up, as she makes her way over to Archer.

Caster lets out an irritated sigh, but keeps his tome in hand, just in case his Archer self really does try to do something stupid. He inwardly cringes, how did he stand to be like that? Does he not know that Hakuno is carrying their child? He’s being extremely selfish, but then again, he wonders if he too, would act this way, if his Hakuno ever tried to leave him.

Archer lowers his weapons, “Oh? You’re actually not being stubborn for once Master, have you finally realized, that it is I who cares about you most in this world? It is alright, I will forgive you this once.” He holds out his hand to his former Master.

Hakuno sucks in a breath, he’s making this harder holding out his hand like that. She thinks back to when he saved her from deletion, back on the Moon Cell. He held out his hand, just like this right after that. Where is that person? She doesn’t like whoever this is, the man that teases her, but treats her more warmly than anyone else, has been replaced with the cold hearted tyrant king. Hakuno stone walls her heart, for the words she’s about to speak. “No.” she breathes out.

Archer raises his eyebrows, “No? What do you mean no?” His eyes narrow.

Hakuno wants to let out a groan, she knows that face he’s making. It’s the one he wears when both his heart, and mind are closed to new information. His blond hair flowing in the cold wind, his eye’s looking into hers for answers. Hakuno can feel her heart ache as she rolls up her left sleeve, and removes the bracelet that he gave her from it, and passes it to his outstretched hand.  

Gilgamesh’s eyes widen she’s not doing what he thinks she’s doing is she? Abandoning him? A lowly human girl actually trying to leave him? “What is the meaning of this mongrel?” His voice is low.

Here we go. Hakuno knows she can’t take this back. “This is only temporary” she keeps saying those words over and over in her brain, like that will make this easier. “Gilgamesh, please listen to me. I can’t do this anymore. This “us” thing, whatever we are. Not as you are now. I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I don’t have to take this attitude from you. Every since I woke up from when Ishtar almost killed me, you’ve been in a terrible mood. You’ve did things to me that I never thought you would do. I love you Gilgamesh. Um, I guess what I’m trying to say is... I would love you more if you were kinder. It's just that when it comes to our emotional bank account, you take far more than you give. And, well, I'm okay with giving a lot, but you've become so entitled to it.”

Gilgamesh didn’t hear that right did he? He opens his mouth to argue with her, to try to to stop her from doing…whatever this is, but it looks like she isn’t done telling him what’s on her mind yet, as she hears her voice getting lower and softer, “Everything you ever gave me is a debt, "remember who gave that to you, remember I did that for you." Every conversation is a subtle competition you’re never prepared to loose, You take all the love I give you like it is your right to have it, and in return show only the most basic level of understanding.” Hakuno can’t believe she’s saying all of this right now, but this is her chance to make him understand that the way he’s acting is unacceptable. “Even now, you are probably thinking of some way you can talk your way out of this. You’re throwing a tantrum right now, like a child, when you’re not one! Trying to hurt Caster, what if you somehow missed, and hurt me instead?! What then?” Hakuno forcefully closes Gilgamesh’s hand around the bracelet, he bought her.

Hakuno looks up at Archer’s crimson eyes, which even though he’s trying his best to hide it, Hakuno can tell that he’s hurting, she’s hurting too, but he’s left her with no other alternative!

“I’m sorry.” Hakuno tries not look away from his gaze, but the way he’s looking at her breaks her heart.

Archer Gilgamesh breaks their eye contact, looking instead to the now empty sidewalks of Fuyuki. “Do you have any idea what I’ve done for you?” He hisses at her, “Any idea at all?” He looks back at her plain face, like she’s an enemy, his eyes cold, and his body tense.

Hakuno feels incredibly scared, just now she saw his inner demon lock onto her. She’s seen his true nature before, just never directed at her. She knows that he’s possessive she just didn’t want to believe that to him, possession equals love, no possession no love. Hakuno turns her body away from him, ready to return to Caster, she’s not sure if he’s heard their conservation, probably which is why he still has his tome out, ready to strike if Archer does try to kill her for this. “I’m sorry…” She whispers again before starting to walk away.

Archer is angry, angry at her for doing this. Who is she to leave him? Knows he shouldn’t say what he’s about to say, should just let both him and her lick their wounds for now, but can’t stop himself, “I regret ever getting involved with you.” those words drip from his mouth like poison.

Hakuno stops in her tracks, wants to look back at the god-king, but if she does she’ll have to argue with him all over again. She tells herself that he’s angry. That he doesn’t mean it, over and over again as she finally makes it back to Caster. “Lets go Caster…” Hakuno tells him quietly, her own heart shattering on the inside.

Caster looks down at his soon to be wife, “Are you sure?” He glares at his younger self. “What happened? Are you alright?” He takes her hand in his own and she squeezes it hard.

“I’ll tell you more later, I just want to get out of here. Please.” She begs him she can’t bear to look at her former servant any longer.

Caster gives his younger self one last look, he’s not even watching them anymore, she must have said something he really didn’t like, he gives Hakuno a long stare, she looks like she’s ready to cry at any minute, “Alright my queen, whatever you want.” He pulls her in close, so that if his Archer self does try to attack as they are leaving, he won’t hurt Hakuno, as he leads her away from Archer.

Caster looks over at Hakuno, whose hardly touched the parfait that he bought her, to eat. She looks so upset. “My queen, tell me what happened. I only heard bits and pieces, so I am in the dark here, moreover tell me what he did to you while we were separated, he didn't hurt you did he?” He grabs her hand again, holding it.

Hakuno looks at Caster in his red irises, this can’t be the same man that she just broke up with, a pain runs through her chest, just from thinking about that golden Archer.

“I..it’s simple, I broke up with him. I got tired of him acting like a selfish idiot. He knows I love him, and you equally you guys are the same person! He doesn’t understand….” She picks her spoon at the parfait, not even feeling hungry anymore.

Caster Gilgamesh feels a little confused, “Broke up? You mean, you abandoned him?” He questions.

Hakuno scoops up a spoonful of fruit and holds up at Gilgamesh, who bites down on it, “I guess “broke up” isn’t the right term….I don’t even think we were dating, we just liked each other company. He’s only told me “I love you” once, not as much as you for sure.” Hakuno laughs, but she kind of regrets doing that to Archer, they shared so much together, but what choice did she have? He was going to kill Caster, her, or both of them together.

“I see….listen, Hakuno, I am sorry. This is all my fault. I should have not provoked my younger self. I was only doing it to make you happy, I wanted him to tell you how he felt about you. I figured that would make you extremely happy, but well, as you can see it backfired. I did not think he would react that way. It was a miscalculation on my part. As I said earlier, I will do whatever you want to make it up to you.” Gilgamesh grips Hakuno’s hand tighter, as he looks deep into her chocolate eyes.

“Well for starters….you can help finish this thing you got me, there’s no way I can finish this all by myself!” She smiles at Gilgamesh, trying to put Archer as far away from her mind as she can for now.

“You are finally smiling. Here, let me feed you now, my queen.” Caster holds up a spoonful of ice cream and Hakuno hesitantly bites down on it.

“Now Hakuno, you never did answer my question. Did my younger self hurt you in any way?” Gilgamesh’s tone is serious again.

Hakuno is nervous again, she’s not sure what he’ll do once she explains herself. “H-he used Enkidu on me..not hard there wasn’t any bruises or anything, but that’s besides the point..” Hakuno confesses quietly, rubbing her wrists where his chains were.

Caster’s mind is racing, the fucking dumbass, he could have seriously hurt her! “Where did he tie you up?” He notices her rubbing her wrists, “Your wrists? Let me see.” He gently grabs her left arm, and rolls up her sleeve slightly.

“Really, it’s okay Gil, it’s not your fault.” She tries to stop him, she feels her face turn red as she feels him kiss her wrist, he can’t be doing that they’re out in public after all! So embarrassing….

“It is my fault. I left you alone. Besides, in a way I did this to you. I hurt you.” Gilgamesh replies honestly.

“Ah stop it, you make me feel bad when you talk like that. It’s my fault for not seeing the signs sooner. I was nothing more than a distraction to him, he’ll probably try to fuck Gudako next anyways. Or maybe he already has.” Hakuno spits out, she really shouldn’t be saying those words, but she can’t stop herself, she feels angry that her former servant did that to her, she thought that he actually loved her, when in all actuality he just thought of her as one of his treasures.

Caster sighs, he knows Hakuno doesn’t mean the words she’s saying right now, if it wasn’t for his Archer self, he would have never even met Hakuno. If she really didn’t still love him, she would tell him to go fuck off too. “Are you finished eating? If so, let us get you to bed. There is something I need to tell you. I want to get you looked at when we get back to Chaldea, but that can wait until in the morning. I am sure you are tired from all of this.” he explains.

Hakuno can’t deny that she’s tried…and she has missed laying next to this golden Caster, but take her to get looked at when they get back to Chaldea? Does he know what’s wrong with her body? Did Gudako tell him? “Wait. Do you know what’s wrong with me?” She asks, her heart racing.

“What’s wrong with you? Did they not tell you? Did you get sick while I was away?” He questions his Hakuno, worry filling his eyes.

“Tell me what? I threw up blood earlier….” Hakuno confesses to Gilgamesh, they really shouldn’t be having this conversation out in public, but she’s extremely worried, what if it’s something life threatening? She would rather know now, than later. “I’m a little scared Gil, If you know something, that I don’t, please tell me. I want to know. I’m tired of being kept in the dark by everyone.”

Ah shit, it’s worse than he thought. He runs a hand through his golden hair, before asking her not to freak out in here when he tells her what’s wrong, she promises instantly, he takes a deep breath before uttering, “You see, my queen you are with child.” He breaks it to her as seriously as he can, so that she understands that he’s not joking.

Hakuno eye’s widen before she starts laughing, he’s gotta be joking, there’s absolutely no way in the world she can be pregnant. She’s way too young for starters! “Stop playing Gil, tell me what’s actually wrong. Don’t worry I can take it.”

“I’m not playing Hakuno. I’m serious. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this.” He thought it was a bad joke too, until he saw proof that his mongrel Master, wasn’t lying.

Oh god. He’s serious! No way. “How?!” Hakuno raises her voice, and the other couples in the cafe turn to look at them, she lowers her voice, “We only had sex that one time!”

“One time is all it takes, Hakuno.” He shrugs.

Damn it, damn it, damn it, that explains a lot then. How she’s been feeling sick in the mornings, and she’s been more irritable than usual. She touches her stomach, is this really happening? This feels so surreal. Great now she feels even more bad for doing that to Archer. She wonders if he knew too. She shakes that thought from her head, she shouldn’t even be thinking about him right now!

Gilgamesh chuckles, “You are taking this better than I thought. I was for sure, that you were going to pass out on me or something.”

What is he talking about?! She’s not taking this well at all! “W-what do you mean? What are we going to do?”

“For now, my queen, we are going to get some rest. We’ll take this one step at a time.” He leaves money for their food, before motioning Hakuno to follow him outside.

Hakuno follows her Gilgamesh outside, forgetting how cold it is out here! She starts to shake, even with this jacket her former servant got her, she’s still cold. Caster looks down at her, “Are you cold?” She nods her head yes.

He instantly takes off his jacket, the cold doesn’t really bother him. “Wear this, it might be a little big on you though…” He wraps it around her shoulders, he smiles at her when he seers her face turn pink.

“You’re so different from Archer…” He hears her whisper.

“Haha, I am glad you are finally realizing the difference between us.” He takes her hand, “Come, the inn is not that far away. Let’s get you warm.”

A half an hour later, they are in a hotel room, of course Gilgamesh complains it’s not as nice as he hoped, but it will do for tonight. “How are you feeling, Hakuno?”

Hakuno takes off both jackets she was wearing, “Physically…I’m fine. For now that will probably change in the morning…but emotionally, I’m far from fine.” She utters.

Gilgamesh takes off his shirt, before getting in the hotel bed, “Come. Join me. I will hear all of your worries and complaints.” He holds out his arms, and invitation for her to fall into them.

Hakuno looks around the room for a moment, before sighing, at least he’s not forcing her too. She takes off her shoes, and her jeans before crawling into bed with Caster.

“Oh? Are you trying to bed me again?” He teases as he wraps his arms around her.

“S-stupid, no way! That’s what got us in this mess in the first place!” She buries her head in his chest to hide how embarrassed she is at his words.

“Are you sacred Hakuno?” He whispers.

“To be honest….yes. I know Gudako knows, they’ll probably want me to get rid of this…whatever it is…I’m not sure if I can.” She moves her hand to her stomach again, and she feels one of Gilgamesh’s hands join her.

“Do not worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you, or my child. I have already told that mongrel Master, what I intend to do. You are going to marry me, and then live in Uruk. That is…if you still want to. I am not going to force you to do anything that you do not want to do.” His eyes meet hers.

“...I want to…” She quietly tells him, “More than anything. I love you Gilgamesh, I just wish Archer would see that too..”

“Are you still worried about that? It was not your fault Hakuno. Forget him, at least for now. We can deal with him later.” He moves the hand that was on her stomach to cup her face, “I love you too, Hakuno. I will never leave you alone again. Let us get married as soon as we get back to Uruk. Do you want that?” He brings his face closer to hers.

Hakuno’s heart is beating faster than a humming bees wings, all of this talk of her being pregnant, her break up with Archer, Ishtar, all of it is drowned out in her thoughts, all she can focus on is the Caster in front of her, his breath on her face.

Hakuno traces his lower lips with her finger, to which he makes a pouty face at her, “I already told you, yes didn’t I?” She smiles at him, “Kiss me.”

Caster obeys instantly, his lips brush against hers sensually, she can taste the ice cream they just ate, still seemingly on his tongue. He pulls back, studying her face for a moment, she can feel her face heating up, at his gaze. “Thank you…” She suddenly mutters.

Caster tilts his head to the side, moving brown locks away from Hakuno’s face, “For what?”

“For always coming to find me. Honestly, it’s a little worrisome that you’re this attached to me.” She teases Gilgamesh, who laughs at her words.

“Of course I would be. Who else would tease me the way you do? Or argue with me. You are truly one of a kind, Hakuno Kishinami.” He looks down at her only to see her closing her eyes, against him. He lays on his back, still wrapping one arm around her, she follows him, moving on her right side, sprawling one arm over his chest, as she nuzzles closer to him.

“Go to sleep, my queen, when you wake, we will face whatever challenges await us together.” He feels her nuzzle her head against him in response. He stares up at the dark ceiling, ignoring the terrible premonition that he’s feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter is up~ Thank you all for sticking around with this fanfic! I hope you're all enjoying reading, as much as I am writing it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos, bookmarks etc. 
> 
> More importantly, thank you all for taking time out of your day to read this, I really appreciate it!


	11. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victor of the Moon Cell, and the Wise King of Uruk are feeling quite nostalgic this chapter. Baby talk, and a familiar face pops back up to give Hakuno some trouble.

Hakuno is the first one to awaken, she looks over and the Wise King of Uruk has his back turned to her, sound asleep. Hakuno sleepily peers over, to see his sleeping face, honestly, how can sleep so carefree at a time like this?

“At least one of us is relaxed..” Hakuno whispers. Ugh. She feels terrible, she just woke up and her body is already betraying her. It doesn’t help that she’s also remembering what happened yesterday, her “breaking up” with Archer, that causes her stomach to tighten into knots.

No, no, no. She can’t waver now. She did that to make him understand that he can’t treat people like they are just treasures. She has thoughts and feelings too, just like him. She still loves him, she admits to herself, she’s just too old to be pushed around by Gilgamesh’s Archer self anymore. She’s not that teenager on the Moon Cell anymore. She’s grown. He needs to understand that! Besides, he only said “I love you” to her once, and she had to pry that out of him.

This Caster on the other hand.….who rolls on his back, she moves some of his blond locks away from his face, she wishes Archer would show her as much affection as this man. Hakuno knows that Caster is just Archer, when he’s older, but he’s so different, much more human than god, if she were to put into words.

She wonders if he’s overworking himself, she doesn’t want….that to happen to him again. Gilgamesh dying that is. She’s already seen him die once, when Gudako brought her along with them during the Babylon singularity. That almost killed her, suddenly images of her falling to her knees beside a white haired mage, and crying harder than she ever has before in her life. Of Gudako, Mash, and her going to his “funeral” she remembers how beautiful he looked, like he does right now, sleeping soundly. Gudako had to have Mash physically pull her away from that scene.

Her heart starts to race, her eyes, start to get teary. Hakuno brings a hand up to her face, why is she thinking about that now?! She’s got bigger things to worry about, like what she’s going to do about this…thing inside her, and what are they going to do about Ishtar, she has a feeling that they can’t keep avoiding her forever, Hakuno is suddenly brought away from her thoughts, by the sound of a golden king emerging from his slumber.

Gilgamesh slowly opens his eyes, and sees Hakuno sitting up with a hand over her eyes. Did she awaken first? That’s unusual. He calls her name playfully, as he pulls her hand away from her eyes, to give her a good morning kiss. He frowns slightly when he notices that her eyes are wet, when she meet his gaze, is she crying over his Archer self?!

“Are you alright, Hakuno? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He laughs slightly.

Hakuno doesn’t respond to his teasing, instead hugging him hard, nuzzling her head into his chest. Gilgamesh feels a little confused by her sudden display of affection, but returns her hug. “I’m happy to see you too, but you haven’t answered my question, are you feeling okay, my queen?”

“How about you?” She mutters, “You’re not overworking yourself again are you?” Hakuno feels silly asking him that, but it doesn’t hurt to make sure. He checks on her all of the time, it’s the least she could do.

Gilgamesh pats her head softly, “Do not worry. I do not intend to die from overwork again, that is something I never want to experience again.” He pulls her away from his chest, before giving her a loving kiss. “Is that what has gotten you so worried this morning?” He questions her.

“Mmm..You always worry for me, can I not do the same for you?” She answers his question, with a question.

Gilgamesh gives Hakuno an honest smile, “My habits are rubbing off on you, I see.” his hand cradling her cheek, “I suppose it is somewhat, attractive when you worry for me. It is nice to know you care...however, as you can see I am alive and well. Or would you like to check extra carefully, to be sure?” He grabs her by her waist, and pulls her closer to him, smirking at her.

Hakuno’s face turns red, “Q-quit playing! Like I told you yesterday, us fooling around is what got us in this mess!” She looks away from him.

“Haha, I do not know, I think the prospect of you bearing my heir is rather interesting. If I recall correctly, did you not want children in the first place?” He teases her.

Hakuno looks away…argh he’s making it harder to win this argument! “That’s…true…but-” Hakuno doesn’t get to finish her argument, she’s too stunned by the words he just heard Gilgamesh say.

“You’re so beautiful, Hakuno.” It’s true, he does think she’s incredibly pretty, even more so when the morning sun hits her skin, just right like it is now, her brown eyes, and hair shining in the sunlight. Her smile is his favorite thing about her, he doesn’t get to see it much these days, but that will change soon, however her eyes aren’t so bad either. How can he not be such a fool for this woman? Her inner beauty, matches her outer appearance as well. So innocent, and honest, she’s the only woman to ever treat him, like a regular person.

“Don’t say stuff like that at random!” She breaks free from his grip, embarrassed, she gets out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. Shit, she feels like she’s gotta throw up.

“It is cute, when you act all embarrassed, I hope that doesn’t change once we are married.” He teases her again, her reactions are the best.

“I’m going to take a shower!” She ignores his teasing, “By the way, to answer your question from earlier, I feel like absolute garbage…” She opens the bathroom door.

Gilgamesh gets out of the bed too, following her to the bathroom, “Is there anything I can do to make this better for you?” He asks honestly trying to help.

“I don’t think there’s anything you can do…I think this is just a side effect of..this thing inside me. I heard that sometimes the men are the ones that get hit with this morning sickness, why couldn’t that happen to me?” She whines half jokingly, half seriously. This feels awful, Gilgamesh should feel this at least once, to understand what she’s been going through.

“Very funny. Unfortunately for you, I am a demi-god, I don’t believe that I have ever gotten sick before in my life, why start now?” He leans against the doorpost, as Hakuno turns on the shower water.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, still ever the confident king. “Anyway, since they told you about all of this, how far along do they think I am?” She slowly takes off her shirt.

Gilgamesh stares her body down, before replying, “I am not sure myself, if I were to guess however, I would say a few weeks. Maybe a month?” He shrugs.

Hakuno runs her hand in the water, checking to make sure it’s warm enough, “I see…” She moves her hand to take her underclothes off, “Are you seriously going to stand there and watch me undress?”

“Are you seriously still shy about that? Even after I have bedded you?” He retorts, smiling at her.

Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a sweet smile, before closing the door in his face. “You can live without me for, a few minutes.” Jeez, so clingy. She shakes her head, before a wave of sickness hits her, she’s throwing up again, god dammit, she regrets eating that ice cream last night. She hears the door open, just what she needs right now.

“Hakuno! Are you okay?” He bends down next to her.

She nods her head yes, “This just happens sometimes…” She lets out a quiet laugh, “At least there’s no blood this time…”

“Hakuno, my queen, it is true I can live without you for a bit, but I don’t think you can live without me, not at this moment. Let me help you, I will wash your hair.” Gilgamesh helps her stand up, before undoing her bra, her body tenses up.

Gilgamesh sighs, “Relax. I’m not trying to have sex with you. Even I can read the mood sometimes, you know?”

Hakuno looks around, before quickly removing the rest of her clothing and hopping into the shower, before Gilgamesh can get a good look, “Sorry…”

“It is fine my queen, no need to apologize. I know this must be scary for you.” He states as he gets rid of his own clothing, before joining Hakuno.

“W-w-hat are you doing?! You don’t have to join me!” Hakuno feels herself getting more embarrassed at this situation.

“Hush. Let me take care of my queen.” He commands, as grabs the nearby soap.

Hakuno leans her head back to look up at the golden Caster, “Always doting on me...you’re spoiling me.” She jokingly tells him.

“Hahaha, you are the only woman worth my attention. Funny though, It is true that I have spoiled you from the moment we met. Do you remember that?” He asks as starts to lightly scrub Hakuno’s body.

“I remember you being shocked, that I would stand up to you, when you kicked us out of your palace.” Hakuno replies.

“You were scolding me, I think you were more offended than me, saying, “How could you do this to these people, trying to help you? If not for them, let them stay for me, don’t you remember everything that we went through together?” Caster laughs, “how could you mistake me for that Archer self of mine?”

“You two look just alike! How can I not? Honestly, I’m amazed I can tell the deference between you two now…” Hakuno retorts, as she lets the warm water, fall on her body.

“Here, let us get your hair wet” He turns her body around so that she’s facing him, running his hands through her hair, making sure it all gets evenly soaked.

Hakuno, watches the man in front of her take care of so tenderly, her heart skips a beat, “Do you remember our first kiss..?” She whispers.

“Hm? You sure are being nostalgic today, do not worry, I will indulge you, I would rather talk with you about this, than you being sad over my dumb younger self.” He kisses her cheek, before going back to taking care of her hair, putting soap in it, before continuing, “I would not call it a first kiss, more like a first make out session. I remember how cute it was, you asked if it was okay if you could put your arms around me.”

Hakuno blushes again, “I-I wanted to ask first, I didn’t want to wake anyone up either…” she confesses.

“Oh that’s right, I had that mongrel Master, and all of her servants in my sleeping chamber, that night, you were the only one I would allow to sleep in my bed. You were so shy, “G-Gil not so rough, what if they hear us?” That has not changed much. Close your eyes my queen.” He tells her as he washes out the soap from Hakuno’s hair.

“You wanted to keep our affection for each other a secret too! You would always hold my hand underneath blankets or tables, so that no one would see.” Hakuno shoots back.

“I did not want anyone to see you as my weakness. If they did, they would try to hurt you, as they are now.” He shrugs her argument off. “There you go Hakuno, all done. Since I have washed your hair, can you wash mine?”

“H-huh? Oh sure. Um, I might not be good at it though.” She warns him.

“Haha, that is fine, I just want you to spoil me today!” He replies honestly.

Hakuno huffs out a sigh, when he smiles at her like that, she cant help but give in, “I give up…it feels like I’m taking care of a baby right now.” She teases him, as she wets his blond hair, he frowns at her comment.

“Kidding, kidding.” She assures him, as she gives him a small peck on the lips as an apology.

“Mm. You are lucky that I love you so much..” He grumbles, as Hakuno carefully starts to wash his hair.

Hakuno, meets Gilgamesh’s red eyes, her heart beating erratically in her chest, just then she realized, with them being so close like this, that this is when she first started to fall in love with this golden king. She always admired Archer sure, yes, her and Archer have their own bond, and love each other in their own way, even now, she still loves Archer terribly, but with Caster it was different. He would treat everyone else so coldly, except her, Gudako noticed too, so they would make Hakuno do all of the talking whenever Gudako needed Caster to do something. She knows it’s probably because he feels the same emotions for her that Archer does, so that plays a part in it, but still. Every time they were alone together, when he would stare at her, her chest would beat so hard, that it felt like lions were living in her chest. She realizes, that in those moments, she was falling in love with this arrogant king.

“Hakuno?” Gilgamesh quickly washes the soap out of his hair, “You’re crying. What’s wrong?” He takes her hand in his own.

What? She brings a hand up to her face, damn she is crying! She doesn’t know if she’s more emotional because she’s pregnant or what, but she can’t stop herself from uttering, “This feels like a dream. Being with you like this. E-even with Archer being like this…I love you Gil. I’m sorry that you are having to endure a lot for my sake.”

Gilgamesh is a little taken aback by her words, he wasn’t expecting that at all! He lifts her head up to his, before kissing her again, this time gently.

“Don’t make such a sad face.” He softly tells her, “There is nothing to be sad over, I am not going nowhere. I am yours forever, I am with you until the end of time, my Hakuno.” He had to fight back to urge to call her “Master” just now, he doesn’t want that life for her, from what she’s told him, she has already done that dance before, and has almost died from it, he doesn’t want her to have to go through that again.

“Gil…” She hugs him again, pressing her own naked body against him. They stand there like that for a few minutes, until Gilgamesh speaks up.

“My queen, can we get out now? My skins getting all gross….” He complains.

Argh, just when he was being sweet, he goes back to his superficial self! “Oh! I guess so.”

“Once we get dressed, I do have a gift for you. I wanted to wait until we got back to Uruk to give it to you, but after all of that…I don’t think it can wait.”

Hakuno starts to dry herself off with a towel, “Another gift? Seriously Gil, it’s okay, you don’t have to spend money on me.” She tries to talk him out of it.

“Oh please” He’s getting dressed now, “My gift is ten times better than that friendship bracelet, my younger self bought you. I do not mind doing for you, so stop being modest.”

Hakuno sighs, what gaudy thing did he buy her now? She quickly throws her clothes on, to find Gilgamesh sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Dramatic as ever. Just like that dumb Archer. She quickly pushes Archer from her mind, as she asks Caster what’s he doing.

“Come. Stand in front of me.” He tells her, and she complies hesitantly

“Hold out your left hand.” He orders, Hakuno raises an eyebrow, she doesn’t like where this is going.

“Be amazed, for I have procured us wedding rings, as promised!” He says with his usual confidence, as he slips a sliver ring onto Hakuno’s ring finger.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, no way, he actually got her something that is her style! “I-I don’t know what to say Gil…”

“There is more, here, look on the inside.” He hands her a gold ring, she assumes it’s his, she takes a peek at the inside of the ring, and almost drops it. “It’s our names..” Hakuno breathes out.

“Yes. Do you see now? How much I care for you my queen?” He smirks at her.

She knew that he cared about her, she just didn’t think it would be this much. “I love you too Gil. More than anything. Let me put your ring on your hand!” She feels a little shy all of a sudden.

“Oh? You are being rather cute right now. I will allow it.” He holds out his left hand excitedly.

Shit, she’s shaking, as she slowly puts it on his own ring finger. “There. I guess that makes us officially engaged…” Hakuno mutters.

“Hmm, I suppose so. Hakuno, there is something you should know. As much as it pains me to admit it, I also got a ring for my younger self.” He holds it up in his right hand. “I did not want him to feel left out you see? I know you two are not talking right now, but if you ever want to give it to him yourself, all you have to do is tell me, I will keep it safe for you.” He explains.

Hakuno huffs out a sigh, she can’t avoid thinking about Archer any longer, truthfully, she does miss him, it hasn’t even been a full day yet! How hopeless is she for this man…”Thanks Gil. I’ll think about it. Thank you for thinking of him.”

“Hah! I just did not want to hear him bitch and moan, he doesn’t even deserve this, after the way he’s treated you.” Gilgamesh puts the golden ring, back in his pocket, “but alas, that is not up to me. That is your call my queen. You may take you time, I am enjoying having you all to myself!” He stands up, “Shall we go back to Chaldea then? Or are you hungry?”

Oh that’s right! Gilgamesh wanted her to get checked out today, “Hm, I think I’m okay as far as food goes…” Food doesn’t even sound good right now, she still feels queezy.

“If you change your mind let me know. You may relax for a minute Hakuno, let me contact Chaldea.” He gives her a quick kiss.

A few minutes later, they are back in Chaldea, with doctors poking and proding Hakuno. She regrets going along with Caster’s suggestion.

“How are you feeling Hakuno Senpai?” She hears Gudako question.

“Like shit.” Hakuno replies honestly.

“Is it really that bad? What does it feel like?” Gudako asks curiously.

“Stop it Senpai! She probably doesn’t wanna answer you!” Mash scolds her Master.

“Aw. I’m just curious. I’ll probably never know what a pregnancy feels like.”

“It’s okay Gudako. I’m not mad.” Hakuno feels tired already, all of this chaos, Da Vinci and the doctors coming and leaving the room, Gudako asking all of these questions, and Gilgamesh pacing back and forth!

“Sit down!” She tells Gilgamesh, “You’re making me nervous!”

Gilgamesh glares at Hakuno for a quick second, before doing as she asks, he’s worried too! That’s when Da Vinci came back into the room, without any doctors this time around.

“So Hakuno-Chan, the good news is you and your children, are healthy.” She smiles at Hakuno.

“Wait. Children?” Gilgamesh questions.

“Hmmmm? I am surprised that you did not sense it sooner King Gilgamesh, she is with twins.” Da Vinci states casually.

“W-w-w-wait..” Hakuno feels dizzy, no way. Is it because Gilgamesh is a demi-god? She remembers hearing in high school, during talks about mythology that, that is how ancient people explained twins, that you had to get pregnant by a demi-god, or a god to even have twins. She looks over at Gilgamesh, who looks white as snow.

“Would you like to know the genders?” Da Vinci asks.

“Hold up. Genders? She is not that far along woman.” Gilgamesh reminds Da Vinci, trying to hide his shock.

“That is the bad news…because the time flows differently in Uruk than here, lets say Hakuno stays in your time a month, for us here in Chaldea, that is only a few days. A year? Only a month. However, her body follows your flow of time in Uruk. So her pregnancy is further along than we thought. She is at 15 weeks.” Da Vinci explains with a serious tone.

Oh god, Hakuno is for sure going to pass out. No wonder she’s been feeling like garbage!

“I would like to know.” Gilgamesh speaks up suddenly ignoring all of this talk of different time flows.

Da Vinci turns her gaze to Hakuno, “What about you Hakuno-Chan?”

Hakuno nods her head yes, she’s already this far in. It’s too late to turn back now.

“Rejoice King of Uruk, you have rewritten history, you will have an heir, one boy, and one girl.” Da Vinci waves her hand.

“Ahhhh congrats Hakuno!” Gudako hugs her friend.

The sound of Da Vinci leaving the room can be heard, Gilgamesh breathes a sigh of relief, but he knows Hakuno has to be extremely scared, she’s just trying to hide it in front of everyone. He’ll have to talk to her about this later.

“Oh by the way Senpai, I need to barrow King Gilgamesh for a couple of hours. Is that okay?” Gudako explains to Hakuno with worry in her eyes.

“Huh? Oh that’s okay, he’s your servant after all.” Hakuno replies, remembering that she’s not Gilgamesh’s Master anymore, a slight pain hits her chest at that thought.

“Mongrel, I cannot leave my queen for that long.” Gilgamesh tries to come up with an excuse.

“It’s okay Gil. Really I’ll be fine. When you’re done we can go to Uruk, and get married right?” Hakuno tries to encourage Caster to do his job as a servant for a bit.

“Wait you’re getting married? Awwww, lets hurry King Gilgamesh, the quicker we get this done, the quicker you can get married to Senpai! I want to be at the wedding too!” Gudako looks back at Hakuno, “Don’t worry about Archer Hakuno, he’s been forbidden to leave his room, while you are here. Not that he’ll come out anyways he’s been cooped up in there for the past three days.” Hakuno heart hurts at Gudako words, she wants to go check on him, but…no she won’t be the first to give in. Archer is the one that needs to apologize not her.

Caster gives Hakuno a goodbye kiss, “I will be back soon my queen. You stay here and relax. Nothing will happen to you here in Chaldea.” he gives Hakuno one last look before exiting the room.

It’s been a few hours, since Gudako, Mash, and Caster has left Chaldea, getting bored, Hakuno makes her way to the Cafe to get something to eat. Still thinking about Archer, she almost stopped by his room twice, only to hear loud music coming from his room, she couldn’t bring herself to knock on his door, why does she feel like this? She wants to let out a loud groan, but stops herself when she senses it. This terrible presence behind her.

Hakuno slowly turns around, as she whispers the name of the servant stalking her, “Ishtar..”

“Ahhh you remembered my name human! This time there is no demi-god to get in between us. I will finish you off here and now.” Ishtar fires an attack at Hakuno.

Hakuno falls on her back, shit, shit, shit, she’s barely dodging her attacks! She tries to cast a spell, nothing. She forgot her magical circuits are still messed up! She scoots back into the nearest wall. Gudako, and Mash are gone, and Archer won’t hear her, if she calls out to him, he’s too far away.

“Why you?! Of all the human girls in the world, why choose a ugly human girl like yourself!” Ishtars tone is angry. Hakuno gulps, this is it. This is how she dies, by a god. Ironic now that she thinks about it, she slayed a god, BB, only to be killed by one now. She swallows, when suddenly a figure with long green hair appears in front of her blocking Ishtars access to her, chains appearing in all different directions.

“E-enkidu?!” Hakuno yells out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks chapter is up! Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Would love to hear any and all comments or thoughts~


	12. Wildflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enkidu protects Hakuno, and they have a long talk. It's also almost wedding time! Something is missing however. Archer and Enkidu have a brotalk.

Hakuno watches the scene in front of her terrified, the owner of this long green hair, Enkidu is staring down, her former friends body whose currently being possessed by Ishtar. They’ve been staring at each other for a least five minutes now, not saying anything to each other. Not doing anything at all. Hakuno opens her mouth to break the silence, but instantly closes it when she hears Ishtar let out an irritated sigh.

“You are not who I came here for, clay.” Ishtar spits out, while glaring at Enkidu.

 Enkidu gives Ishtar a deadly smile, “Unfortunately for you, I cannot allow you to hurt my friends, Master. You could make this easy for yourself, and just leave her alone. I would hate to have to throw another heart at you.” Enkidu lets out a sadistic laugh.

Hakuno deadpans on the inside, it’s scary how much they are like Gilgamesh! Ishtar’s voice snaps Hakuno away from her thoughts, “You are lucky human, that this heap of clay here is in the way. You will pay for stealing Gilgamesh away.” She disappears before, Enkidu or Hakuno can argue with her.

“Coward. Running away.” Enkidu turns to look at Hakuno, “Are you okay, Hakuno?”  Their hand is held out, for Hakuno to take.

Hakuno slowly nods her head yes, “I’m okay. She just scared me a little, if it wasn’t for you, I’m pretty sure, I would be a goner..” she takes their hand.

“Sorry, we had to meet again like this, in a way it’s fortunate, I was looking for you. Let us sit down somewhere, and talk Hakuno.” Enkidu explains.

Hakuno has a bad feeling about this, but she supposes she does owe Enkidu for helping her out just now, it doesn’t hurt to go along with them. At least when she’s with Enkidu she knows she won’t be in danger. “Oh? Sure that sounds good. What do you wanna talk about Enkidu? I hope I haven’t done anything wrong.”

Enkidu leads her to a nearby couch before lazily sitting on it, “You haven’t really done anything wrong…I just would like some explanation, it is about my friend you see. He told me what happened. Well, at least one side of what happened. I do not like humans, but you are one of the few good ones, with a good heart. I know you wouldn’t do something like to him, without a good reason.” Enkidu meets Hakuno’s brown eyes, “So tell me, Hakuno. What in the world has been happening, while I’ve been away?”

Hakuno takes a seat, next to Enkidu, sighing, “It’s a long story…” she warns Enkidu, before giving him a rough explanation of everything that’s happened to her and the two Gilgamesh’s up to this point, hoping that Enkidu will be at least a little more understanding than his friend.

“I see, I see.” Enkidu mutters, “What a bonehead, I should go beat him up right now, for him doing that to you!” Enkidu’s tone turns angry. “I am sorry, Hakuno. My friend really doesn’t know how to treat women. I think you are the only woman he’s had more than a five minute conversation with before.”

“It’s okay Enkidu, it’s not your fault. Really. I don’t need more people trying to fight for me.” Hakuno tries to get them to calm down.

Enkidu suddenly, pokes Hakuno’s stomach, “I guess that would make me an uncle right? Or an aunt…” Enkidu trails off.

“H-huh? I..I suppose so..” Hakuno whispers.

“Does my friend know?” Enkidu questions.

“His older self does. All the younger one knows is that I’m pregnant, not about the twins.” Hakuno replies honestly.

“Hmmm…You should tell him, Hakuno. Speaking of that, there’s another reason why I wanted to hunt you down.” Enkidu smiles at Hakuno.

Hakuno feels her stomach tying itself into knots, she doesn’t like where this is going. “Listen Enkidu-”

“Can you please, at least consider talking to my friend? I’m asking as someone who respects you Hakuno. He feels terrible, all he’s done since he’s came back is drink himself to death, sleep in MY bed, and every once in awhile get up to play a video game for a few hours.” Enkidu explains to Hakuno.

“Ah, so nothings changed then.” Hakuno looks out the nearby window to see it snow.

Enkidu laughs a little, “Come on, Hakuno, you know he cares about you.”

“If he did he wouldn’t have hurt me. Honestly, why can’t he come do this himself? Why did he send you? I would rather hear whatever excuse he has for his behavior from him, than through a middle man..” Hakuno feels a little annoyed, not at Enkidu, he’s just trying to help his friend, but at this golden Archer. Seriously, it’s like he didn’t even listen to her!

“That’s what I tried to explain to him. You know how he is Hakuno. I’m asking you again, Hakuno, if not for him, for me. Please, at least think about talking to him. I can only avoid Gilgamesh trying to fight me for so much longer, I would rather him direct that energy at you, and your children, than to risk breaking Chaldea’s no fighting rule.” Enkidu takes both of their hands in Hakuno’s as he tries to convince Hakuno to do as he asks.

Hakuno sighs again, with Enkidu looking at her like this, and pleading with her to do something about his younger self, she’s going to have no choice but to give in. Really, this situation should be reversed she should be the one asking Enkidu for help! Hakuno has only met Enkidu a few times, but every time they’ve been together they’ve treated her kindly, and made sure Gilgamesh did too…and Enkidu did save her just now….these two servants are going to drive her crazy one day!

“.…Okay Enkidu, okay.” Their eyes light up, “I’ll think about it. I am in your debt for saving me after all.”

Enkidu pulls her in for a hug, “Thank you Hakuno!!” they stand up, “I hear the sound of my friends older self approaching, so that is my cue to go. I am sorry, I wish we had more time to talk. I will try one more time, to get my friends younger self to understand what he did wrong, and how to fix it. He really does miss you, Hakuno, even if he doesn’t say it out loud his actions tell everyone something different. Please remember, he’s just like you Hakuno, he’s lived a sheltered life. As I said, you are probably the only woman he’s talked with seriously, or has even had feelings for. Don’t be too hard on him, he’s still learning, just like you are.” Hakuno looks away from Enkidu as their words, she misses Archer too, but Enkidu can try to make his friend seem as apologetic as he wants to, without Archer saying these words himself, they hold little meaning in them. She looks up, to ask if Enkidu will be at the wedding, but he’s disappeared, replaced with Caster’s red eye’s looking down at her.

“I have returned, Hakuno. Let us go they are waiting to rayshift us back to Uruk.” He’s for sure he just felt his friends presence just now, he must have been looking after Hakuno, while he wasn’t here. He decided against, asking Hakuno what they talked about, if she wants him to know, she will tell him.

“You’re back. That didn’t take as long as I thought it would.” Hakuno stands up from the couch she was sitting on, and meets Casters gaze.

Caster shrugs, “It was a useless chore. I suppose it doesn’t hurt to play servant once in awhile.” He intertwines Hakuno’s fingers with his own, “Let us go, they are waiting for us, my queen. We can talk more, once we get back home.”

Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a small nod, while Enkidu words still linger in her mind, as Caster leads her away.

Archer Gilgamesh sits down on his friends bed, staring at the bracelet that is being held in between his fingers. He thought his Master would be back by now, he didn’t think she was serious, about leaving him. They argue sometimes that’s true, but usually she’s back in his arms by now. Not this time. He’s really done it this time, he sighs, before balling up the bracelet in this hand, and starts to throw it against this wall, but stops himself. Instead cursing, before putting Hakuno’s bracelet back in his pocket. He lays back on Enkidu’s bed, preparing himself for the amount of complaining Enkidu will do when he gets back. He’s already bitched at him, telling him to “go sleep in his own bed, that they’re not kids anymore, besides you have a woman to kept you warm at night.” Gilgamesh stares up at the ceiling. The truth is, he just doesn’t want to be alone, when he’s alone all he sees, is Hakuno’s disappointed face, and teary eyes, staring at him.

Gilgamesh rolls over on his side, how the hell is he going to fix this? He doesn’t think he can, he’s not good with his words when it comes to this…love stuff. Enkidu has told him that he can’t push his feelings onto other people, but what else is he supposed to do? If anything Hakuno, should be thrilled that he’s lowering himself, wanting to marry a plain girl like herself! All he wanted was for Hakuno to only look at him, to be with him. He wants to protect both her, and their unborn child. That thought makes his stomach turn too, he’s putting unneeded stress on her. He wonders if his older self is taking care of her. Probably. She seems to prefer Caster, over himself.

A disgusted sound comes from his mouth, what does the King of Heroes look like, worrying over some human girl? Feeling all of these human feelings, jealousy, worry, and a hint of regret. He wants to get up, and go apologize, but his pride won’t let him for one, and two, his mongrel contractor, isn’t letting him rayshift anywhere, until Hakuno says it’s okay for him to. What a farce. He’s never felt the need to apologize for the hurtful actions, and words he’s said to his former Master before, she’s always returned to his side, smiling and teasing him in a few days. This is different this time, he knows if he doesn’t do something soon, he’ll lose his former Master forever, or maybe he’s already done that. Gilgamesh doesn’t like that thought, losing another person close to him again, because of his actions. He tosses and turns a few more times, never seeing Hakuno smile again, never getting to see what their child looks like, never getting to tease her again. Gudako is not as fun to tease as Hakuno, she never fights back, his mongrel contractor is still scared of him. Hakuno on the other hand, always fights back with words, calls him out on his bullshit. No other woman has done that before. Gilgamesh closes his eyes, whatever. He’ll figure out a way to deal with this later. His Master needs to take responsibility for making him feel all of these human emotions.  

It’s been two weeks since Hakuno and Caster, has returned to Uruk, it’s been complete chaos since then. The first thing Gilgamesh did when they got back, was go to his court to report that Hakuno is indeed pregnant with his heir, and that they are going through with their wedding finally. Just when Hakuno didn’t think more people could dote on her more, she was wrong. Gilgamesh gave Hakuno, her usual girls that take care of her Aya, and Nanna, but also she has at least five other girls following her around now, helping her plan her’s and Caster’s wedding, and making sure she doesn’t push herself too much.

“Princess Hakuno, King Gilgamesh is here to see you.” Aya calls out.

Hakuno looks up from the different colors of flowers one of the older servant girls is asking her to choose from. She cringes at the use of the word “princess” in front of her name, she doesn’t like it, she would rather just be called by her name. Gilgamesh explained to her that it’s just customary, that she’ll be called princess until they get married, and for her to just bear with it. That doesn’t make it any less weird.

She gives Aya a small nod, to let her know that she heard her, before Gilgamesh enters the room, looking somewhat amused, he leans against a nearby wall, while all of the girls in the room minus Hakuno, bow to him.

“Ah, you girls are okay, you can get back to work.” Hakuno softly tells them, before meeting Gilgamesh’s eyes.

“I am somewhat surprised, my queen, or should I say princess for now?” He snickers he knows Hakuno hates, being called that. Hakuno gives him a glare before he continues, “You are taking the bull by the horns so to speak, I did not think you would be so energetic about planning our wedding.”

“Well it’s in two days, so someone has to.” Hakuno notices he’s wearing a weird veil on his head, “Er…what’s that?”

Gilgamesh is a little confused about what she’s talking about, before he notices her eyes are looking up at his hair. “Oh you mean this? I am getting fitted for my wedding outfit. I snuck away for a moment, in order to see you.” He explains to her as he moves close to her, and takes her chin in his hand.

“I see…I got fitted for mine yesterday.” She replies, her heart beating a little faster than normal.

He kisses her deeply, all of the servant girls in the room blush, along with Hakuno, “I know. They would not let me see unfortunately, talking about “It’s bad luck, my king.” If only they knew what we’ve been through, right Hakuno?”

Hakuno feels embarrassed, he’s really gotta stop showing her public displays of affection it’s embarrassing! “Mm. You should get back Gil, they’re probably looking for you. Did you need to talk to me about something?” She asks

“I do…but it can wait until tonight, I just wanted to see my queens, cute face. I have missed you these couple of weeks.” He says honestly. It’s been a tiring couple of weeks, he’s had to invite so many people himself, half of which he doesn’t even know, he wanted to abide by Hakuno’s request and have a small wedding, but his court told him that was impossible, and explained why. He has to invite all of these different Kings, and diplomats, in order to maintain good standing with his neighboring countries. He’s glad that once he explained to Hakuno, the situation she understood.

Hakuno is the one who kisses Gilgamesh this time, ignoring all of the pair of eyes staring at them, “I’ve missed you too. At least it’s almost over right?” She smiles at him.

“True.” Gilgamesh reluctantly lets get of Hakuno’s face, “Before I leave, how are you feeling?” His gaze turns to the servant girls, “They are taking care of you in my stead correct?” He lightly touches Hakuno’s, stomach.

“Oh yes, they are being very good to me. I feel okay, it feels weird though, I don’t know how to explain it. I still feel queezy every now and then, but the girls here, do most of my running around for me, so I’m not super stressed.” Hakuno joins Gilgamesh’s hand at her stomach, which has gotten a little bigger, not much though. The oldest servant girl, said that she should be a little bigger than she is now, but she shrugged it away, not point in worrying about it now. Like Caster said, they’ll take this one step at a time.

“Well, if anythings changes don’t hesitate to let one of these girls know, they will come and fetch me.” He makes his way to the door, “I will see you tonight my Hakuno, don’t work too hard Princess.” He teases her one last time, before quickly leaving before Hakuno can throw an insult at him.

Ugh, Bastard! He knows she hates being called “princess” she’ll get him back later! The way he teased her just now, reminded her of Archer. A slight pain runs through her chest, Archer should be here, helping her plan this wedding of theirs, or at least he should be laying next to her at night, along with Caster. She misses him terribly, to be honest she’s thought about going back to Chaldea to talk to him, to work this out like adults. She’s not sure how Caster would react to that though.

“Princess Hakuno?” Nanna pulls her from her inner thoughts, “Don’t look so sad, King Gilgamesh will be back soon. I don’t think he can stand to be away from you for too long.” Nanna giggles.

“That’s right Princess, you’re so lucky, it’s obvious he actually loves you. He’s never treated any other woman like this before.” One of the other servant girls chime in.

Hakuno smiles at the group of girls, “You’re right. Sorry, let’s get back to work.” ignoring the thoughts of a certain golden Archer lingering in her mind.

Caster makes his way back to his, and Hakuno’s bed chamber, after a long day of work, between planning for this wedding, and doing his normal duties as king, he’s worn out. It’s almost midnight, he hopes Hakuno is still awake. He’s going to try to convince her to go make up with his younger self. He’s tired of her being so sad at night. He hasn’t told her this, but he’s caught her crying in her sleep some nights, or sometimes she doesn’t sleep at all. During those times, all he can do is hold her close to him. This has gotten ridiculous though. She misses him, he probably misses her. It’s true that he hates what his younger self did to her, but he hates her being sad, and miserable even more. She doesn’t need that right now, even more so because she’s carrying the twins inside her. He’s going to convince her to stop being so stubborn one way or another.

Gilgamesh lazily opens the door to their bedroom, only to find Hakuno up reading. “Oh? You’re still awake? You’re usually asleep by this time.” He joins her in bed, not before making sure he has their third ring in hand before doing so.

“I was waiting for you! You said you wanted to talk about something, truthfully I want to as well. Don’t worry it’s nothing bad.” Hakuno takes Caster’s hand in her own.

“I will let you go first then, my queen. Whatever I have to talk about can wait, I will hear you worries” He pats her head.

Hakuno frowns, before confessing, “I-it’s about Archer…how mad would you be if I told you that I have been thinking about going to talk to him..?”

Caster raises an eyebrow, that’s what she wanted to talk about? He inwardly lets out a sigh of relief, that saves him some trouble, and some arguing. “Mad? I don’t think I could ever get seriously mad at you, princess.” He teases again.

“Stop calling me that!” She blushes.

Caster laughs, “I think you should. I do not like you moping around over my dumb younger self. I believe that he has learned his lesson by now.”

“I’m not moping around!” Hakuno protests, “Truthfully though Gil, I do miss him. I was thinking that he should be here. He should be helping us.” Hakuno whispers.

Gilgamesh holds out Hakuno’s hand and puts the golden ring in it. “I think you know what you need to do then, Hakuno.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, “Are you sure Gil?”

Caster shrugs, “I will support you no matter what you do Hakuno, I am always on your side.” He gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Gil!” She clenches the ring in her hand, “I love you..” She tells him shyly.

“I love you too, my queen. Would you like me to go with you?” He questions, offering his help.

“Hm, no. I’ll be okay, no offense, I think you’ll make it worse. Besides, I need you to cover for me just in case anyone comes looking for me, while I’m gone.” Hakuno stands up.

“That is true..please don’t take too long though my queen, remember that our wedding is in a day now. Don’t let him push you around.” He reminds her.

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on it.” Hakuno assures Gilgamesh.

“Alright then. Let me contact Chaldea for you, Hakuno.”

Hakuno sighs as she prepares herself mentally for what is about to happen.

Archers eye’s shoot open as a sharp pain hits his shoulder, he looks up to his friend, Enkidu standing over him.

“We need to talk, and I thought I told you to go sleep in your own bed friend.” Enkidu’s tone is deadly.

Gilgamesh laughs, before punching his friend back in their right shoulder, “And I thought I told you friend, that I go where I please.”

Enkidu smiles at his friend, truly there is only one way to get through to this hardheaded king, he wrestles Gilgamesh to the ground, with him fighting back tooth and nail, “You lied to me. You said you didn’t hurt that human girl of yours. I knew something was off.” Enkidu tells Archer.

“I didn’t! I was trying to protect that useless mongrel.” He pushes his friend on his back.

“You used, your chains on her friend, and you wonder why she’s so upset at you!” Enkidu throws Gilgamesh off of him.

Archer stands up panting, “So you would believe that girl over me, your friend?”

“It is not that I’m believing her over you, friend. I just know you have a tendency not to tell the whole truth. I was right this time it seems. You should know, that she was attacked by Ishtar again. If it were not for me, she would be dead right now.” Enkidu explains.

Archer’s eyes widen, how did he not sense her?! “Is she okay..?” He asks so quietly that Enkidu barely hears him.

Enkidu gives Gilgamesh a soft smile, “You should go ask her yourself. Tell her how you actually feel, without pushing your feelings onto her. I do not believe you need to do that my friend.”

Gilgamesh huffs out an irritated sigh, Enkidu is right. He can’t keep avoiding a confrontation forever. He walks towards the door, before uttering to Enkidu, “I want you to be at the wedding. I swear if you don’t show up, I will have to fight you seriously, I was going easy on you today.”

“Hahaha, I look forward to it my friend. Do not worry, I will try to be there. Hakuno is a good human.”

Gilgamesh turns his head to the door, before opening it only to be extremely surprised at what he sees. “Mongrel..?”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, did he sense her or something?! She was just about to knock on Enkidu’s door, Gudako told her that’s where he’s been hold up for awhile now. “H-hey…” Hakuno softly greets her former servant, this is so awkward she hasn’t see him in at least three weeks her time, but to him it’s only been maybe a week and a half at most.

Gilgamesh sucks in a breath, he can’t believe she’s standing in front of him right now, Enkidu peaks from behind Gilgamesh, to see what’s up, before sneaking past their friend, quietly greeting Hakuno as he does so.

“Um…was I interrupting something? I can come back later if you two were busy..” Hakuno can’t meet Archer’s gaze.

Gilgamesh is broken from whatever trance he was in, “No, it’s okay mongrel, you may come in.” He moves his body to the side of the door frame inviting his former Master inside.

Hakuno slowly walks inside only to see video games, and books thrown around the room, er Gilgamesh and Enkidu wasn’t fighting were they..? She didn’t think that’s what Enkidu meant by saying they was going to make Gilgamesh understand what he did wrong!

“Hakuno.” Archer calls her, she turns around.

“Gilgamesh.” She replies looking at him, he looks so sad.

Gilgamesh looks around the room, dammit this is going to be harder than he thought! “….I wish to talk with you. I do not expect you to listen, but I would like for you to give me a chance.”

Hakuno’s heart is racing, so he wanted to talk with her too?! “Alright Gilgamesh, I wanted to speak with you anyways.”

Gilgamesh sits down on his friends bed, “You may sit next to me if you wish, my friend really doesn’t keep any chairs around or anything like that.” He’s surprised when she obliges.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hakuno asks.

“I heard that whore goddess, attacked you again. I wasn’t there to stop it again, are you alright? How is the child?” Gilgamesh wants to hold Hakuno’s hand extremely bad right now, but knows it’s not the right time for that, not until he’s sure she still feels the same way he does.

“I’m okay..Enkidu helped me out. You’re lucky, you have such a nice friend.” She tries to force a smile, “Um, the kids are okay…I’m having twins. I thought you should know..” She quietly explains.

Gilgamesh feels stuck to the spot he’s sitting in when he heard her say that, twins?! “..Twins..?”

Hakuno nods, “A boy, and a girl apparently.” She laughs, “it feels a little surreal doesn’t it?”

Gilgamesh nods, “Listen, Hakuno. The real reason I wanted to talk with you, is…” Ah, fuck he doesn’t know what to say, this is all new to him, “I miss you..” is all he can muster out for now.

Hakuno’s heart is beating louder than a drum, he didn’t just say that just now did he? “Gil, I…I..” she sighs, “I miss you too Gil, you should be with me in Uruk right now, getting ready to marry me.”

“But I’m not.” He finishes her sentence.

“But you’re not. You hurt me Gilgamesh, you used Enkidu on me. You damn near tried to keep me a prisoner Gil, do you not understand how wrong that is? You said you didn’t care how I felt…” Hakuno’s voice is low and soft now, “ I love you so much Gilgamesh, but you never tell me how you feel, I had to pry that “I love you” out of you, like I was pulling teeth, when we last had sex.”

Gilgamesh can’t take the look in her eyes right now, like he has betrayed the girl he cares most about in this world, when that wasn’t his intention. He moves his body closer to hers, “You’re right. I did not mean to hurt you. I was only trying to protect you in my own way, Ma-” No, he needs to say this as a man to a woman, not as Master and Servant. “Hakuno, I do not want to lose you, in the same way I lost my friend. You know how that happened right? We know everything about each other, Hakuno.”

“If you wanted to protect me there are other ways to go about it! You being with me is protection enough! We do know everything about each other, which is why this is so frustrating! You stonewall me Gilgamesh, every time me and you talk about our feelings for each other, you either tell me how you feel about me in a condescending way, or not at all! I just want you to be clear with me about how you feel, what are we Gilgamesh? I know where me and Caster stand, but me and you? I’m not so sure. There are times when I feel that you care for me more than anyone, then there are times where I feel I’m nothing more than a distraction for you.”

She remembers back on the Moon Cell, right before they contracted to each other again, he asked her what was she to him, she replied with “entertainment.” Is that all Hakuno is to this golden king after all this time? Just a form of entertainment? She looks deep into his eyes for some form of answer.

Gilgamesh sighs deeply, she’s right. He doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but she’s right. Even he knows how hard he is to handle, but this girl is the only woman whose stuck with him for this long. “That’s…not true. You’re not a distraction to me, not at all. All of this talk of love, and romance is new to me, you know how many women I’ve bedded in my lifetime, so superficial love is not new to me. This? This completely is…I am truly sorry for the way I’ve treated you. You’re right. There is no excuse for it. I’m sorry for still being an unwieldy blade, that’s hard for you to handle. The truth is, I want you to stay at the girl I picked up on the Far Side, but me and you both know that can’t happen.” He takes her hand and holds it, as he looks her dead in her brown irises as he keeps going, “I love you, Hakuno Kishinami, all of you. You are the only woman in my lifetime, that has tried her hardest to win me over. I don’t want you to leave my side. I wish to be there for you, and our children. If you would have me that is, I do not expect you to forgive me. I apologize for you having to deal with such a wild flower like me.”  

Hakuno’s breath is uneven, she can’t believe he just said all of that just now, she thought for sure he was going to run away from the conversation. She grabs his other hand, and wraps it around her back, “Gilgamesh, stop thinking that everyone you get close to is going to leave you. Where am I going to go Gilgamesh, I’m right here. You’re the only man I see, why do you think I give Caster the time of day? Because he’s you! You’re the only man I would even want to marry!” She moves her face closer to him, so that their foreheads are touching now, “I know it’s hard sometimes, but you’re not alone anymore. There’s no need to be so jealous, and angry. I’m sorry for leaving too.”

“Hakuno…” Gilgamesh closes his eyes, and his lips find hers, it felt like the world stopped moving just then, and he was stuck exactly where he wanted to be, next to this plain woman who he loves more than anyone in this world.

Hakuno wraps her arms around the golden kings back, gripping his shirt tightly, as she breaks their kiss, “Let me clear though Gilgamesh, if anything ever happens like that again. We are finished. Understand?”

“Clear, my Hakuno.” He kisses her forehead, “It will take some time, but I will gain your trust back again. A king doesn’t lie.”

Hakuno smiles at Gilgamesh, “Oh that’s right! I wanted to give you something if everything went well.”

Gilgamesh tilts his head to the side, what is she on about…? He sees her take something off from around her neck, “Hold out your hand.” and he obeys.

“Since we are getting married tomorrow, I thought you should have this.” Hakuno slides a golden ring onto Archer’s left ring finger.

“Hm? A wedding ring?” He looks at it curiously.

“Yes! It has our names engraved on the inside too. Caster has one too!” Hakuno says with excitement in her voice.

“I see. You should have this back then.” He grabs her right hand gently before slipping the bracelet he got her back onto her wrist.

“Haha, I felt kind of naked without it to be honest…” She confesses.

Archer stands up, before grabbing Hakuno’s hand. “Then we should take care never to take it off again then? Come, let us go before my friend gets back, there’s not telling how much complaining he’ll do if we’re still here…”

“By the way, did you guys fight?”

“Don’t worry about it. The only thing you should be worrying about is, our wedding tomorrow.” He gives his Master one last kiss before leading her out of Enkidu’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew longer chapter this time around! There may not be a chapter next week due to Thanksgiving, so I wrote an extra long one to hold you all over! Hope you all enjoy! Have a peaceful, and restful Thanksgiving.
> 
> Thank you all for the likes, comments, and kudos~ See you all next time!


	13. It’s Definitely You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding time, this chapter the victor of the Moon Cell, deals with strange customs in Uruk, and two golden kings showing affection for her in their own ways.

Caster lightly shakes Hakuno awake, even though it feels like her, Archer, and himself just went to sleep it’s time for himself, and Hakuno to get up already, they have to go make a sacrifice to his patron god, Shamash, before sunrise.

“Five more minutes…” Hakuno whines, as Archer pulls her closer to his body.

Caster frowns, she’s usually not this hard to wake up, he supposes she must still be tired from rayshifting last night, she surprisingly didn’t take as long as he thought she would. He was a little surprised when she came back with Mash, and Gudako in tow. That’s one of the reasons they went to bed so late, he had to help Hakuno set up a room, for Gudako, and Mash.

“Hakuno, my love, we have to get going.” He shakes her again, that seemed to do the trick, she slowly sits up.

“We just went to sleep…” She complains, before lightly shaking Archer awake.

Caster gives her a kiss, “I know. Are you not excited though? Today is the day, we are to be married.”  

Hakuno rubs her eyes, feeling a little more awake, “I suppose so.” She tries to get Archer to wake up again, “Gil. Wake up, I’m leaving.”

Archer slowly opens his red eyes, “Already? Remind me, why you have to make a sacrifice to these useless gods again? When you could be laying in my arms.” his tone is grumpy, but Hakuno knows that’s because he’s barely got any sleep as well.

Caster helps Hakuno out of their bed, “Because it is tradition, maybe when you get older, you will understand.”

Archer turns his back on the pair, opting to go back asleep instead of arguing with his older self, “It is a useless tradition, making a girl whose carrying children, and is sickly go out in the middle of the night, all to appease the gods.”

Caster sighs, before Hakuno makes her way around to the other side of the bed, where Archer is facing, before getting on her knees, so that her face is in front of his, “I’ll be okay Gil, I’m a little tired, but I’ll be back soon.” She kisses his cheek, “You get some more sleep. I’ll see you before the ceremony.” Hakuno tries to get Archer to calm down.

Archer looks at Hakuno satisfied, “At least I’ll have you to myself tonight Princess” he laughs as he closes his eyes, “Be careful.” He pulls the blanket over his head.

Hakuno feels her face turn red, she forgot about that conversation, between the two Gilgamesh’s and her last night, before they fell asleep! Caster and Archer were arguing about who gets to “have” her on the wedding night! She finally got them to agree to Caster, being the one to actually participate in the ceremony, while Archer gets to as he put it “actually teach his master what pleasure is about” Hakuno sighs inwardly, she guesses he feels bad about the first time, they had sex, when he tied her up with Enkidu. Truthfully that’s not she wanted it to go either, so she doesn’t mind a redo.

“My Queen.” Caster pulls her from her thoughts, she looks up at him, “Are you ready to go? The servant girls are probably waiting, to get you dressed for the first part of our day.” He smiles at her.

“Oh!” She gets up, and rushes over to Caster, “Sorry. I just don’t want him to feel left out is all.” She explains.

Caster interlocks their fingers together before leading her out of their bedroom, “No need to apologize. It is understandable.” He notices some servant girls are already waiting for them down the hall. “Are you ready to start our day?”

Hakuno feels a little nervous, and her body is sore, but honestly she’s excited to finally be with the person she cares most about, “Yes, it has been a long time coming. I love you Gil.” She looks up at him.

“I love you too, Hakuno.” He reluctantly lets go of Hakuno’s hand, as he hears some male servants call his name, “I will see you outside. I can’t wait to see you all dressed up.” Gilgamesh whispers before walking away.

Hakuno stands there a few seconds, already feeling a little lonely without him. Honestly, if you told her a few years ago she would fall hard for a golden man with an ego problem, she would have laughed at you. Look at her now, pregnant with this mans children, and is about to marry him. Fate is strange. “Princess Hakuno!” Nanna calls out to her, she gives them a small nod.

“Lets get you all dressed up, for this morning!” Aya, rushes Hakuno into a nearby dressing room.

Caster lets out a yawn as he waits outside for Hakuno, with his guards. It didn’t take him long to get dressed, at least for now, all he’s wearing is a red tunic that shows off his chest, with jewelry all over his neck, and arms, and he’s still wearing a white veil, on his head. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, his younger self is right this is a useless chore, but he has to do this if he wants to marry his Hakuno. He feels a little nervous. Wait. Him feeling nervous? That’s new. He sighs, this is what this girl does to him, he’s so hopeless for her it’s worrisome, he hasn’t felt like this about anyone, since Enkidu. He doesn’t know what he would do if something were to happen to her.

“My King.” One of his guards get his attention, he looks up, to see Hakuno heading towards him, his breath hitches in his throat, she’s also wearing a red dress, to match him, he notices aside from her bracelet, and her wedding band, she is not wearing nearly as much jewelry as he is. Typical. She probably protested about it so much the servant girls gave into her. Her hair that is usually let down, is now braided up, with various ornaments placed in it, along with some flowers. All in all, she looks beautiful. His red eyes, meet hers.

Hakuno’s eye’s widen, she knows that outfit he’s wearing! It’s the same one he wore on the Moon Cell! She remembers how Archer joked, that it was his funeral attire. She told him to stop saying morbid things like that so casually. At least she knows he was really joking with her. Her and her female party, finally make it over to where her soon to be husband, is waiting. He instantly takes her hand into his own, much to the priests that are hanging around dismay.

“My King, I know that you are excited but you can’t touch her until we get to the temple.” One priest explains.

Gilgamesh gives the priest a glare, “Then explain to me mongrel, how is she going to get there then? She cannot ride a horse.”

“She will have to ride with one of the guards, then my king.”

Gilgamesh looks at Hakuno, who looks a little nervous, before turning his attention back to the priest, “No. Absolutely not. I cannot take my eyes off of her for that long, she is carrying my heir, or have you mongrels forgotten about that?” Casters tone is deadly, he’s not doing this royal dance today. This is all about Hakuno, not the gods.

“I-it’s okay Gil-” She almost calls him by his nickname but stops herself, she remembers that the servant girls told her she has to call him by his full name, when they’re out in public. “Gilgamesh. Really, I’ll be okay. I’ll be right behind you.” Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a small smile.

Gilgamesh huffs out a sigh, she doesn’t have to follow royal procedure to make his life easier. He would rather her just be herself, that is what he finds so attractive about her. He’ll have to reward her later, for trying to be brave and follow an unknown countries, cultural norms. He calls over one of his head guards, and explains that if he finds so much as a hair out of place on Hakuno, that he will pay with his head.

“We are wasting time. Let us go.” Gilgamesh gives Hakuno one long look, before getting onto his horse. Hakuno feels her heart beating faster, he looks so handsome. She inwardly hopes that he, finds her beautiful too, even though she knows that her body isn’t up to his standards.

“Princess Hakuno.” The guard calls her name, as he helps her onto a nearby horse.

Hakuno could have sworn the ride to the temple district felt longer than normal. Maybe it was because Gilgamesh kept looking back to her, every five minutes. When they finally made it to Shamash’s temple, Gilgamesh quickly hopped off his horse, and rushed to where Hakuno was.

“Are you feeling okay? How was the journey here?” He questions her.

“U-um, I’m alright.” Truthfully, riding on that thing made her feel even more queezy than normal, but that’s because of the twins inside her. “It was really quiet though, without you teasing me.”

Gilgamesh darts his eyes around, to make sure that none of the priests are looking before giving Hakuno a quick kiss, her face turns red, “I did not get to tell you this earlier, but Hakuno, you look beautiful. I can only imagine how you will look during our wedding ceremony.”

Hakuno feels incredibly embarrassed, “Y-you really think so? I know that I’m not really..”

Gilgamesh cuts her off, not letting her finish that sentence, “Hush. You are incredibly beautiful. I have told you this before, you are the only woman that is worthy to be by my side. Take pride in that fact, love yourself more.”

Hakuno’s heart is racing, what is she supposed to say to that?! “I-I guess your right…You look beautiful too Gil.” She returns his compliment.

“Hah! Of course I do, my body is perfect! I am glad you are finally allowing yourself to take pleasure in it.” He tells her with his usual arrogance about him.

Hakuno instantly regrets telling him that she thought he looked good, it only added to his ego, she opens up her mouth to tease him back, but the sound of someone calling their names stops her.

Gilgamesh sighs, “Time to go back to playing King, and Queen. Do not worry this will all be over with after today.” He promises, Hakuno nods in response.

“King Gilgamesh!” T he head priest of Samash’s temple greets him, before turning to Hakuno and lightly bowing, “Princess Hakuno. Congratulations on your wedding, and on your children.”

“A-ah, Thank you so much.” Hakuno honestly replies, she feels that’s all she’s has been saying for the past few days, everyone in Gilgamesh’s palace has been telling her the same thing.

“Is the ceremony ready? As you know, I am not too familiar with how this works.” Caster is getting impatient, they don’t have much time until sunrise, he would like to get this done and over with.

“Of course King Gilgamesh. Right this way. We have managed to procure the animal, as requested.” He leads them both inside the temple.

Hakuno’s eyes widen, Shamash’s temple is just as beautiful as Ninsuns! There is gold everywhere, and large statues placed around the temple as well. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to seeing these temples, it still feels like something out of a book.

“I’m sure your father would be proud of you, my king. You’re little girl has a very kind heart.” The head priest smiles at Gilgamesh, to which Caster lets out a disgusted sound. Hakuno wonders what kind of person his father was, for him to have that kind of reaction.

The priest leads them to the back of the temple, much to Hakuno’s surprise there has to be at least thirty people there waiting for them. She didn’t think there would be people watching! She wants to grab onto Gilgamesh, but doesn’t know if she can or not.

“Gilgamesh..” She whispers, he turns his head to face her, he notices that she’s shaking, he motions for her to move closer to him and she does. “I’m a little nervous..” she continues.

“I’m right here. Just do as I do, there is no need to fear. I dare someone to make a disrespectful comment about you, while I am around. They will live to regret it.” Gilgamesh mutters.

That makes her feel a little better, she knows Gilgamesh won’t let anyone talk shit about her, at least not to their faces, but it’s still nice to know he cares. It still doesn’t help her uneasiness about all of the eyes staring her down though.

“We have arrived King Gilgamesh. Please, sit there.” The priest points at a cushion on the ground, Gilgamesh hesitantly complies.

“Princess Hakuno, please sit across from King Gilgamesh.” The priest smiles at Hakuno kindly.

“O-okay.” Hakuno does as she told, still feeling a little uneasy about all of this, she looks at Gilgamesh, who looks….bored? She still finds it hard to believe he’s actually going along with all of this. She thought for sure that Gilgamesh was just going to declare that, they were married and that would be the end of it. Hakuno wasn’t expecting him to go along with her request, of them actually having a wedding.

Gilgamesh is the one to break their gaze on each other, as he sees a priestess sit down, three bowls of paint. He looks down and sees the colors, yellow, red, and blue. “We are to put this on each others faces, are we not?” Gilgamesh questions.

“Correct my king. You are to put them on Princess Hakuno’s face first, then she is to do the same to you. You have to keep it on your face until after the wedding ceremony later today.” One of the other priests explains to them both.

“I see…” Hakuno explains suddenly it all make sense why the servant girls tied her hair up like this.

“Are you ready, my queen?” Gilgamesh asks Hakuno, noticing her slight discomfort.

“Mm. I’m ready Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh picks up the bowl with the yellow paint in it first, “Do you know what these colors mean, Hakuno?” He dips his finger in the paint in order to mix it around slightly.

“N-No, not really.” Whenever Gilgamesh talks to her, she forgets about all of the other people in the room watching this, it feels like it’s just the two of them alone.

“I will explain it to you then as we go.” He takes a second finger and dips it in the paint, “As you know, yellow is the color of the sun” Gilgamesh takes his paint covered fingers, and places them on Hakuno’s forehead, and cheeks, leaving a slight streak behind each time. “Yellow also represents happiness, this is to guarantee our happiness together. Though, I don’t think we have to worry about that, I’m always in a good mood when I’m with you, Hakuno.” He hands her the yellow paint bowl. “Your turn my queen.” He tells her as a priest washes Gilgamesh’s hands so that the different colors of paint don’t mix with each other.

Hakuno’s face turns red, he’s really got to stop saying sweet things out of nowhere! Always catching her off guard…Hakuno carefully dips her own fingers in the yellow paint, before copying exactly what Gilgamesh did to her, “I feel happy when I’m with you too Gil.” She wipes her finger on his forehead first, he winces, “haha, cold?” She asks and he nods yes, “Anyway, you make the happiest I ever been in my life..” she confesses, as she quickly runs her hands across his cheeks, with her paint covered fingers. She smiles, “You look even more like a cat now!” Hakuno teases.

“Ha Ha, very funny you got jokes now?” Gilgamesh picks up the red bowl of paint next.

“I learned from the best.” Hakuno retorts.

“As it should be.” Gilgamesh says seriously, as he runs his now red fingers over Hakuno’s left cheek, “I believe you can work out what this color means on your own yes?”

“I think so. Love right?” Hakuno states confidently.

“Correct. You know how much I care for you, Hakuno, and I know you love me, you tell me all the time.” He whispers as he runs his finger over her forehead gently, before handing her the red paint, as he washes his hands again.

Hakuno does the same before dipping her fingers in the paint, “Again, it’s a little scary how much you care for me. I don’t think anyone’s ever done as much for me as you.” She confesses, copying exactly what Gilgamesh did with the paint.

“You are the only woman that has honestly showed me affection, outside of my mother.” Gilgamesh tells her, he knows that the priests and other high ranking officials are watching them confused, at what they’re saying, he doesn’t care, he enjoys talking to Hakuno like this.

“You are the only man, that I have ever fell in love with this hard.” Hakuno shrugs as she sits down the paint, and Gilgamesh picks up the last color: blue.

“Haha, like proclaimed earlier, as it should be. I am the only man loves you this much.” He does the exact same motions as the last two times, “Almost done. Now, Hakuno, this color represents our trust and loyalty to each other. I don’t believe I have to worry about you not being loyal to me though. You have stuck with me even when I have treated you poorly…” He trails off as he finishes with her face, handing her the blue paint.

“Ah, stop it, you make me feel embarrassed when you say things like that. I trust you with everything in me Gilgamesh, I believe that we made a promise to not doubt each other loyalties to each other again.” She runs her finger over his right cheek, “There all done.” Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a sweet smile.

Gilgamesh scowls at her, “As much as I don’t like to admit it, blue suits you, Hakuno.” He calls over a priest to let them know they are done with the first part of the ritual.

“You look good in anything Gil.” Hakuno shoots back.

Gilgamesh gives her a smirk, before helping her up, “Come, the priest wishes for us to complete this last part in private. We must hurry however, the sun is about to rise soon.”

“A-Alright.” Hakuno has a bad feeling about this, as she follows Gilgamesh, even more so when she peels back the curtain to see a tied up lamb.

“This won’t take long, follow me.” Caster orders as he kneels down in front of the animal.

“Er, Gilgamesh, we’re not doing what I think we’re doing are we?” Hakuno questions as she kneels down next to Gilgamesh.

“Hm? You mean killing this animal? Yes, of course that is what we are doing, how else are we going to get a sacrifice?” He takes a knife off his belt, and hands it to Hakuno.

“Why are you handing me this? You don’t want me to kill it do you?” Hakuno turns her attention to the lamb, she can’t hurt this thing!

“Yes, I was told that you are the one that has to kill it, if it is a problem, I can do it for you. No one will know.” Gilgamesh assures her.

Hakuno takes a deep breath, “No. It’s okay, I want to try, I don’t want to make your life any harder than it already is.” She holds the knife above the lambs neck.

“Nonsense. Stop thinking like that.” Gilgamesh complains.

Hakuno tries to focus on trying to kill the animal, but instead finds her body shaking, damn it! She has to be strong, and do this for Gilgamesh. She feels his hand join hers at the hilt of his knife.

“Calm down. Rely on me more, Hakuno. I’m right here.” He grabs her hand tighter.

” We’ll do this together then. Close your eyes.” He softly says, Hakuno shuts her eyes tightly as Gilgamesh leads the knife into the small animals neck, she cringes as she hears the animal cry out.

“You may open your eyes now. It is all over now.” He takes the knife out of Hakuno’s hand, cleans it before it dematerializes back into his Gate.

Hakuno slowly opens her eyes, and feels little squeamish at the scene in front of her, even though she knows that it’s normal for animals to be killed, killing one herself makes her feel bad.

“Come, let us leave this place. We are finished here.” He helps her stand up, before holding her hand, and leading her out of the room where they are being sectioned off in.

“Ah is it finished then?” The head priest asks Gilgamesh, who replies “yes” in a bored tone.

“Good job my queen. I’m sure Shamash will be pleased.”

Hakuno feels embarrassed it sounds so weird when that word comes out of anyone’s mouth, other than Gilgamesh’s!

“U-um, I hope so. I tried.” Hakuno gives the priest a weak smile.

“Are we done here? We have other things to do.” Gilgamesh tone turns impatient.

“Of course King Gilgamesh, thank you for coming. Even though you might not like to hear it, you remind everyone of your father.” The priest tells his king honestly.

Gilgamesh rolls his eyes, again with this? He just sighs, before walking out of the temple, with Hakuno following behind.

Hakuno is back on a horse, this time with Gilgamesh, riding back to his palace, in order to get ready for their wedding ceremony.

“You really don’t like this do you?” Hakuno asks quietly.

“Haha, is it really that obvious? I just do not like how much this focuses on the gods, when it should focus on me and you. All of this “tradition” leaves a bad taste in my mouth, you see.”

“At least like you said, it’s almost over, and then we won’t have to do it again.” She smiles up at Gilgamesh.

“True..” He meets he eyes, “By the way, do not feel bad about that animal. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He knows that Hakuno probably still feels a little bad about killing it, she’s too kind hearted after all.

“I know…I can’t help it though, I’ve never done that before.” She leans her head back against Caster’s chest.

“You are too soft hearted, my queen. I guess it works out well enough, you balance me out.” He tells her casually.

“Well someones gotta be the voice of reason here!” She teases Him.

“You are full of jokes today aren’t you? He runs one hand over her paint covered cheeks.

“Mhm. I have to keep my golden cat on his toes, after all.” She giggles.

Gilgamesh gives Hakuno a pouty face, as he stops their horse, “You know I hate being called a cat, why not a lion? Or at least a tiger…” He holds out his hand, to help her down, she takes it.

“But you look like a cat with all of that paint on your face..”  She notices his expression turns even more pouty, at that remark, “Come on, don’t’ look like that I’m only teasing.” She stands up on her tip toes, and kisses his forehead.

“Ugh..I can’t wait to wash this shit off my face..” Gilgamesh grumbles.

“King Gilgamesh! Princess Hakuno!” A group of servants rush towards them.

Gilgamesh sighs, “I suppose our time together it cut short for now.” He moves a strand of hair off of Hakuno’s face. “I will see you at the ceremony this afternoon, Hakuno. Don’t miss me too much.” He gives her a smirk.

“Oh please, you are the one who can’t live without me!” Hakuno shoots back.

“How bold, I will have to get you back for all of this teasing later.”

“Mhm. I look forward to seeing you try~” Hakuno playfully retorts, as she watches the golden king walk away.

Archer lazily makes his way through his palace, feeling a little bored, at the moment he’s trying to find the room where Hakuno is getting dressed, while also trying not to get caught. He hates having to sneak around in his own home, but he would rather not hear his older self bitch at him, for getting caught. His ears perk up when he hears loud music coming from down the hall. He notices the lyrics are in Japanese. She must be in there then! He grabs the handle of the door, and starts to open it but stops when he hears the sound of the Hakuno trying to say “I love you” in his native tongue.

“No, no princess, it’s “ kimurangen” roll your tongue more.” One of the servant girls explains.

She tries again, “Ki murangen.” feeling a little more confident.

“Ah there you go! You got it that time!” Aya praises Hakuno as she sprays her with perfume.

“I-I hope I remember how to say it when I tell Gilgamesh..” Hakuno shifts in her chair.

“Either way, I think he’ll be happy that you’re trying to speak our language better!” Nanna tells her.

“Haha I’m glad you think so.” Hakuno replies, trying to get this nervous feeling out of her chest, it’s just them getting married! They’re basically like a married couple anyways, what’s she so nervous for?!

“You’re almost ready, Princess Hakuno, all we have to do is adorne you in jewelry and you will be all good to go!”

Ugh more jewelry?! Was what she had on this morning not good enough? “Can you explain the significance of all of this, jewelry and perfume? I’m not used to this treatment..I’m like you guys, remember I’m just a commoner.”

“I’m surprised our king didn’t tell you, this whole process is basically a reenactment of the marriage between two of our gods, here in Uruk, Ishtar and Dumuzi.”

Hakuno swears her heart almost stopped beating just then! Archer Gilgamesh standing outside feels his heart race slightly as well, he wasn’t aware of that!

Wait. Ishtar has a husband?! If that’s the case, then why is she so intent on having Gilgamesh?! Hakuno feels even more confused about all of this now. “Which is why we are playing songs from your culture right now, normally we would have someone in here with us, while you are getting ready for your wedding, playing love songs from our culture, but we are already doing that now, listening to music from your culture.”

It all makes sense now. She wondered why Gudako brought a bluetooth speaker with her! She claimed it was for her to listen to music with Mash, while they got ready! What a lair!

“Our king has already provided his part of the ritual in buying you gifts, which are the jewelry we are about to put on you. Oh, and the reason why everyone is calling you “princess” is because even though it is obvious that you and our king as consummated your relationship you can only be called “queen” after you show him your uh love on your wedding night.” Aya explains with a smile on her face.

Hakuno’s stomach drops, she remembers she’s staying with Archer tonight, the worst possible one to do this with! Argh, maybe she can talk him out of it.

She hears one of the servant girls giggle, “It is cute how you are blushing so hard right now, you would think you would be used to it by now, you are with his child after all. We’ll be right back princess, you relax.” She kindly tells Hakuno, as the servant girls leave in order to fetch the jewelry Gilgamesh got Hakuno.

Ah shit! Archer quickly goes into his astral form, before anyone can see him. Sneaking around in his own palace like a rat, the things he does for his Master…

Damn it, is she really blushing? Hakuno touches her face, it does feel hot. She’s gotta calm down. She slowly lifts her head up, and almost jumps out of her skin, it’s Archer!

“G-Gil?! What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?!” Hakuno almost catches herself yelling.

“Oh? Is that how you greet your husband? You are being very brave this afternoon.” He moves over to her, and tilts her head up to his.

“Y-You…” Is all Hakuno manages to spit out.

Gilgamesh gives her a small frown, “What’s the deal with all of that shit on your face?”

….And he just ruins the moment just like that, he would probably kill her if she told him that he sounds exactly like his Caster self right now. She explains to him that they had her put that on her face, at the temple this morning, to which Archer rolls his eyes.

“You look better without all of that on your face. Useless busywork…” Gilgamesh complains.

“Okay dad.” Hakuno teases, “I don’t like it either, but I have no choice.” Hakuno argues.

Gilgamesh gives her a mischievous smile, Hakuno gulps, she doesn’t like where this is going. Maybe she shouldn’t have teased him..? He kisses her deeply, before moving his lips to next to her ear and whispering in a low voice, “I wonder what you would look like underneath me, drowning in pleasure as you call me “father” He nibbles on her ear.

Hakuno can feel her body heat up, “Q-quit playing! Come on, knock it off.” Hakuno manages to push Archer off of her, her smirks down at her.

“You didn’t say you did not want that to happen later though.” He points out.

“Like I’m in any condition to be keeping up with you!” Hakuno spits out, while trying to hide the blush on her face, “What are you even doing here?”

“I wanted to see you, I was bored.” Gilgamesh gives an excuse as to why he sought Hakuno out, truthfully he wanted to see what she looked like in her wedding attire before Caster did. She was his Master first, so it’s only right that he sees her before he does. It didn’t disappoint, Hakuno is wearing a plain white dress with jade beads on it, her hair is still braided, but this time there are lily flowers in her hair.

Hakuno knows that’s not all there is to it, if he was honestly bored, he would just go back to sleep, but she lets the matter of why he’s here go. She sighs, “As you can see, I’m okay, you should go Gil, the girls should be back soon.”

“And? I am King, if I want to see my wife, I will.” His usual arrogance is back, “You look good in those clothes, Master, you look like those flowers in your hair.” He states honestly.

Hakuno’s face turns as red as a rose, “S-stop saying stuff like that so randomly…”

He cups her paint covered cheek, “It is the truth. You finally look like the treasure you are.” Her face turns redder at those words.

“I-isn’t Enkidu here yet? Why don’t you go bug them.” She looks away from Gilgamesh.

“Oh, so you are trying to pawn me off now?” He moves his face closer to hers, she can feel his breath on her face, she closes her eyes instinctively, “Do you not want to be with me?” His voice is low now.

“S-stupid, that’s not it at all!” Damn this man, using his charisma on her.

“Then what is it then?” He questions innocently.

“I…I..” Hakuno can’t think of anything smart to reply as Gilgamesh lips invade her own, she opens her eyes, this feels completely different than his normal kisses that he gives to irritate her, it’s so caring, and lovingly? Gilgamesh pulls away, smiling down at her.

“I will think of something fun for us to do tonight, do not worry I will not force you to do anything you do not want to, Hakuno.” He starts to make his way to the door, it would be annoying if those servant girls came back while he was still here.

Hakuno has a bad feeling about this, “Oh really? I hope it’s not anything weird.”

Gilgamesh laughs, “I will just have to exceed all of your expectations then won’t I?” He says with his usual arrogant tone, as he slithers out of the room, as quickly as he came in.Hakuno lets out a heavy sigh, this man is really going to drive her crazy one day.

Caster stretches, as he lays back in his throne, a few more minutes now, and this will all be over with, it took him longer to get ready this time, he was bathed, adorned with jewelry, and still wearing this irritating paint on his face! The first thing he’s doing after this ceremony is finding the nearest water source and washing this off of his perfect face. He looks up at the nearest balcony to his right, to see Gudako and Mash looking down at him. He feels his friends presence somewhere too, he would go greet him, but no, he has no right to speak to Enkidu. He just wants to hurry up and get this over with, he’s been greeting other Kings from different countries all afternoon. He’s kind of glad his Archer self is going to spend some time with Hakuno, tonight, he’s completely wiped out.

His eyes slowly blink, as he sees Hakuno enter the throne room, he instantly stands up, and everyone in the building follows suit, just when he thought she couldn’t be more beautiful, she surprises him again, he’s a little irritated that he can’t see her face because of the veil that’s covering it. She’s probably embarrassed with all of these people staring at her. She deserves it, everyone needs to see how important she is to him.

Hakuno feels incredibly nervous, all of these people she doesn’t know staring at her like this! She looks ahead, to see Gilgamesh staring at her with his eyes wide, her heart starts to beat faster, and her stomach feels queezy again. She finally makes it to where Gilgamesh is standing, she whispers a greeting to him. He whispers one back, before lifting the veil off of her face, he’s not disappointed when he sees her pink face. He takes it’s off of her head, “Do the same for me…” He utters, and she complies she has to stand up on her tip toes to reach him, but manages to undo the veil from his hair.

Archer looks down at the scene in front of him, feeling a little jealous. He wants to be the one doing this with Hakuno. At least he has her to himself after this is all over with.

“You know my friend, I asked you once if you would ever marry a human, and you laughed at me.” Enkidu leans up against the balcony.

“Hmph. Hakuno is different, she is not like normal female human mongrels.” Archer shrugs.

“Haha, that is true. I should get to know her better.” Enkidu meets his friends red eyes, “I’m glad you’ve found someone to care about.”

“It’s not like I’ve forgotten you or anything. Lovers and friends are two different things Enkidu.” Archer Gilgamesh reminds his friend.

“I know that, but you have two girls, and a boy to take of now. You need to focus your energy on them.” Enkidu gives his friend a warm smile.

“You need to be there for them too my friend. They will need another person in their lives to look up to besides me.” He turns his attention back to Hakuno, as Caster takes her hand and kisses it before helping her sit down next to him. “You’re the only other person I trust near my children.”

“I suppose you are right. I am interested to see what your spawns are like, if they are anything like you, I will need to be there for sure.” Enkidu jokes.

“I believe for once, I am satisfied with Hakuno, and yourself here I do not think I need anything else in life.” Gilgamesh tells Enkidu with honesty in his voice.

“Maybe you should tel her that as well. I am sure she would be happy to hear you say that.”

“Hm. Maybe you’re right.” Archers tone turns softer.

Hakuno feels lost at what is happening, Caster is speaking in a language she can’t understand fully, she can only pick up a few words every now and then, she is just copying exactly what he does, he picks up a glass that’s filled with honey, as he dips a finger in it and brings it up to Hakuno’s mouth, “This is probably the most sensual part about all of this…eat this from my finger, and then you do the same to me.” he quickly explains.

Hakuno feels so awkward, doing this in front of all this people, but she shyly eats the honey off of Gilgamesh’s fingers, to which he smirks at her, “This is supposed to represent the sweetness that we give to each other, so to speak, but Hakuno…you looked incredibly cute just now.” He confesses as he hands her the glass of honey.

Hakuno dips her own finger into the honey before holding it up for Gilgamesh to suck on, “Stop calling me cute…” she vocalizes her embarrassment, as she watches Gilgamesh eat the honey off of her finger, she has a feeling he’s doing it more sensually, than he’s supposed to in order to get a reaction out of her, it’s unfortunately working, her face is extremely red.

Caster gives her one of his trademark smirks, before going back to speaking his native tongue, she can only pick up him saying that they’re almost done, before turning his head to face Hakuno, and uttering "Kimurangen.” before kissing her deeply, and the crowd erupts in cheers and claps.

Hakuno ignores the loud noise, in fact it feels like she’s drowning it out, “I love you too, Gilgamesh.” She kisses him again.

“You caught that? It looks like you have been studying behind my back.” He teases as he takes his wifes hand.

“Mhm. I’m glad I’m finally with you Gil.” She tells him shyly.

“Me too, my queen, me too.”

It’s been a few hours and it’s nightfall now. Caster has sent her to go be with Archer, while he stays and plays King for awhile longer, she’s surprise when Archer meets her at the door of his palace, was he waiting for her?!

“My wife. I finally have you to myself. I have a surprise for you, take my hand and close your eyes.” He tells her with excitement n his voice.

“H-Huh? U-um alright..” Hakuno really, really, hopes this isn’t anything lewd or strange! She wouldn’t put it past him to do something weird.

“No need to be so uptight, I’m sure you will be impressed.” He leads her down his palace stairs, and to the nearby river. “Open your eyes, Hakuno.” he orders.

Hakuno sighs inwardly, here we go, she opens her eyes, and nearly gasps, there are candles floating everywhere in the water, and she notices a boat, near where Gilgamesh is standing.

“Good. I got the reaction I wanted out of you. You did not think I could come up with something like this did you? Even I can be romantic sometimes, Master.” He grabs her hand, “Let us go, I will show you my true feelings for you, just me and you.”

All Hakuno can do is give the golden Archer in front of her a small nod.

They are in the middle of the Euphrates river now, with Gilgamesh sipping on a glass of wine, while feeding Hakuno candy every so often. “Hng. Let’s get that annoying paint off of your face.” He leans over by the water, and wets his hands, before bringing them to Hakuno’s face, and cleaning it. “There. All better. I can finally see your face clearly.”

“Ah..um..thank you.” She replies her heart feels like it’s beating a hundred miles a minute! This is really too much.

“No need to thank me, I just wanted to show you that Caster is not the only one who cares for you.” He turns his head to look at his palace.

“I know you care for me Gilgamesh, even if you have a hard time of showing it. I care for you too. More than anything.” She is the one who grabs his hand this time, he gives her a long stare before pulling her into his lap, nearly knocking the boat over.

“Ah! Gil! You can’t be making sudden movements like that!” She protests.

“You worry too much.” He kisses her cheek, “Did you have fun today?”

“Mm. I’m tired, but yes. Like I told Caster, I’m really glad I’m finally with you.” She leans her head against him.

Gilgamesh carefully picks Hakuno up and lays her down on the boats floor, before joining, her, laying next to her. “Hakuno Kishinami, let us exchange vows.” he suddenly says.

“W-what?” She asks confused.

“Is that not what married couples do in your culture? That does not happen in mine, so I’m interested to hear your vows to me.” He gives he a small smile.

Hakuno feels dizzy, but she did have some words prepared for Caster, just in case he did ask her the same question Gilgamesh is asking now…all she has to do is speak from her heart right? Even though he may not want to hear it but…that’s not too important she thinks as she psyches herself up.

“Well? I am waiting Master.” He strokes her hair.

Hakuno takes a deep breath, “Gilgamesh, I care about you more than anyone, even if you are a big narcissist. Y-you irritate me non-stop, and then in the same breath make my heart pound like thunder! I get overwhelmed by my feelings, and get scared. I am a good for nothing mage, I’m not talented like Rin, or even like you Gilgamesh.”  

She meets Gilgamesh’s eyes, he’s staring at her so intensely. “I still don’t know, who my family is, or what my life was like before I awoke on the far side of the moon! I get so lonely when you leave, y-you’re all that I have left. We’ve been through so much together a-and I..”

Hakuno grabs onto Gilgamesh’s shirt she feels tears running down her face, dammit why is she crying?! She can’t look him in his eyes anymore as she exclaims “I promise to become a better person for you! To love you unconditionally even when you piss me off! To always choose you! You were right when you said that I don’t know how to enjoy things, back on the Far Side, I always look to what’s next, but when I’m with you I enjoy everything we do together! I love you! This is all I can give you Gil…” Hakuno trails off she’s a mess now, Hakuno’s crying and has her head buried in Gilgamesh’s chest.

Gilgamesh looks down at his master, completely stunned. Maybe he pushed her too far, he thinks to himself he feels her crying against him, as he lightly wraps his arms around her. “Hakuno, look at me” He tilts her face towards his, as he wipes away her tears with his right hand.

No way is he actually being gentle with her?! Hakuno is a little surprised he’s being so caring. “Listen to me, and listen well, because I’m only saying this once.” He wraps Hakunos arms around his back before continuing. “I intend to give you the best possible life. You cannot take the place of my friend, however, you are the only woman I will ever call Master, and you are the only woman, that is worthy to be by wife.” Hakuno feels her heart beating faster, “I love you, Hakuno. You are the mother of my children, how can I not? Let me take care of you..” He brings his lips close to her, before crashing them onto Hakuno’s.

“Mmm..Gilgamesh, I love you..” She manages to say in between his kisses.

He pulls away from her with a satisfied look on his face, “Kiss me again.” Hakuno whispers, he does so lightly.

“Again.” She asks, this time he kisses her harder, but passionately, as Hakuno grabs onto his blond hair, closing her eyes, truly this man, now her husband, will be the cause of her own ruin, she thinks to herself as his hands pull her in closer to his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone, new chapter this week! Hope you all enjoyed
> 
> Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read this fic! I enjoy reading all of your comments~


	14. Nothing Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the twins! As Caster and Hakuno adjust to their new life together, a certain goddess finally makes her move.

Pain. Sharp pain courses through Hakuno’s body. It’s been six months since she has gotten married to this golden king, Gilgamesh. Her life really hasn’t changed that much, Gilgamesh won’t let her use magic, so she hasn’t been able to go back to Chaldea, to support any servants. Her body has been progressively becoming more painful day by day, until last night when she was getting ready to go to bed, when she felt something snap inside her, and her eyes widened.

“No, no no.” She whispers out loud, this can’t be happening, not right now! According to the doctors in Chaldea she wasn’t supposed to be due for two more months. She feels dizzy, before another sharp pain hits her body. She slowly makes her way out of her and Gilgamesh’s room, to ask a servant to go fetch Gilgamesh. Hakuno knows he’s probably still busy working, but this really can’t wait.

“Queen Hakuno.” Nanna seems surprised, “Are you alright? You don’t look too well, are you feeling sick again?”

“U-um..where is Gilgamesh?” Hakuno grabs onto the door handle, oh my god this is unlike anything she’s felt before, she would rather Ishtar stab her repeatedly than feel this. She falls on her knees to the floor.

“My queen!” She holds Hakuno in her arms, “What is the matter? Is it the child?” Hakuno nods her head yes, “I..I don’t know…I-I think so.” Hakuno manages to spill out.

“Let us get you back in bed, I will call King Gilgamesh, and your handmaidens for you.” Nanna helps Hakuno up.

“Thank you Nanna.” Hakuno gives her a weak smile.

“You don’t have to thank me, you need to save your strength.” Nanna helps Hakuno back into her room, before telling a guard to call King Gilgamesh.

A few minutes later, Gilgamesh bursts through the door, only to see Hakuno surrounded by a group of women.

“What is going on here?” Caster Gilgamesh questions as he makes his way over to their bed.

“My king! It is time, Queen Hakuno is in labor right now, if I were to guess she has been for the past three days, I do not know how she withstood the pain this long.” One of the handmaidens explain to Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh’s eyes widen, he sits down on the bed next to Hakuno, she has an arm over her eyes, and she’s breathing heavy.

“Hakuno, I am here. What can I do to make this easier on you?” He grabs her left hand and holds it.

“You could kill me, I think that would be better than this pain…” She whines.

Gilgamesh laughs lightly, “You know I can’t do that, my queen.”

Gilgamesh gives one of the servant girls a glare, “How much longer do you think it will be?”

“I am not sure King Gilgamesh, it should not be that much longer, maybe by morning?”

“This sucks…” Hakuno whines, “I’m never having sex again…” she proclaims as another wave of pain hits her body.

“Are you sure about that Hakuno? You wasn’t saying that as the act was happening.” Gilgamesh teases.

“Ung…” she grips his hand tighter, “Have you figured out their second names yet?” Hakuno tries to take her mind off this pain that’s coursing through her body.

“Of course, you have decided on the names, Naeun for the girl, and Sian for the boy correct?” Gilgamesh brushes Hakuno’s hair from her face.

“A-ah!’ Fuck, she wishes that she was in Chaldea right now at least they would be able to give her something for the pain.

Hakuno hears Gilgamesh say something in his native tongue in a loud voice, before letting out a curse, “Don’t worry my Hakuno, they are getting you something for your pain. You may hold onto me until then.” He lays down next to her.

She grabs onto to Gilgamesh’s arm hard, “Y-yes, to answer your question about the names.” She winces as she continues to speak, “I would like to hear the names you thought of, from your culture. Please…keep my mind off of this pain.” She begs Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh doesn’t like this. He hates seeing her in pain, he feels terrible, he hasn’t been able to support her much for the past two months, he’s been busy with his usual kingly duties, and on top of that he’s been having to hoping back and forth to Chaldea, helping his contractor with various events, he’s lucky that Archer has been able to stay with Hakuno, while he’s been away.

“Well my queen, for the girl, I was thinking of Aea, and as for the boy, since he’s my true heir he needs a strong name, he will be named Kal, which literately means “strong and swift”, he will probably take on a new name, once he comes into his own rule..but it will be good enough for now.”

“Ah…I see…no offense Gil, but do you always talk this much? Maybe I’ve never noticed it until now.” Hakuno hisses, she doesn’t know why but him talking this much is really annoying her!

Gilgamesh scowls at her, she’s being insolent all of the sudden, “You’re the one who asked me to keep your mind off the pain! Or did you forget that quickly Hakuno?” He hisses.

“My King, she doesn’t mean it, have her eat this, and the pain should go down, just a bit.” Aya hands him a flower, he recognizes it as an elderflower.

Gilgamesh sighs annoyed, before quietly asking Hakuno to open her mouth, and she does so, not without complaining that he’s always “making her do weird things!” before biting down on the flower.

“Ugh…it tastes so bitter..” she whines.

“It’s for your own good, Hakuno. It will help your pain.” Gilgamesh tries to explain.

“Nn..Gil, please stop talking..”

“I’m trying to help you!” Gilgamesh fires back, what’s with her?! She never talks to him like this!

“My King, I think you may need to wait outside, you are making this worse. She doesn’t mean what she’s saying right now.” Nanna explains to her king.

“You have to understand this is probably the worst pain she’s experienced in her life before, so it’s only natural that she would be a little irritated.” Aya chimes in.

Gilgamesh is still a little confused, he doesn’t really understand all of this, does it really hurt that bad? “Hakuno, look at me.” Her brown eyes, meet his red eyes, he bends down and kisses her. He reluctantly gets out of their bed.

“We will let you know as soon, as the children are born, my king you just relax outside.” Gilgamesh runs his right hand over Hakuno’s face before making his way outside.

It’s been three hours now, it doesn’t seem like the plant that he gave Hakuno to eat has helped any, he hears Hakuno whining, and crying, he tried to get back in the room, but the servant girls pleaded with him to be patient, and let them do their job.

“How is she?’ A voice suddenly breaks Caster from the trance he was in, he looks up, it’s his Archer self.

“Oh. It’s just you. I’m sure you hear that, how do you think she’s doing?” Caster spits out.

Archer snickers, “Did she chew you out? I was told that might happen. I am glad I waited a bit before I rayshifted here.”

Caster opens his mouth to say something smart, but it cut off by the sound of Hakuno screaming, even Archer is a little stunned. Archer quickly shifts into his astral form at the sound of the door opening.

“My King, you may come in now, it’s urgent, one of the children has been born, a girl, but it seems that you have given life to twins.” Aya rushes Caster into the room.

“Her temperature is rising rapidly, I really don’t want to say this, but she might not make it through this…” Aya says softly.

Casters heart is racing, this whole scene is chaotic, he sees blood everywhere on the floor, and he hears his new daughter crying, he’s not sure what to do, he hears Hakuno call his name, he rushes over to her side, “Hakuno, my queen.” He grabs her hand.

“Naeun..where’s Naeun?” Hakuno breathes out, her breath getting more shallow.

He can feel his Archer self’s presence in the room, he wishes he would materialize, right now keeping him a secret doesn’t matter at this point and time.

“She’s right over there, don’t worry she seems to be alright. I am worried about you..” Caster confesses, as he hears his Archer self appear, he makes his way over to where they are keeping his daughter.

Caster is kind of glad, that Hakuno’s servants don’t seem too fazed by another him, appearing, maybe they already knew.

“How do I hold her?” Caster hears Archer ask a handmaiden.

“Gil…it hurts so bad..” Hakuno whines again.

“I know, I know, don’t talk, save your energy.” Caster kisses her hand.

Another wave of pain hits her body, this time harsher, she lets out another whine, “My queen, we are almost done, just a little longer, keep pushing.” Aya tries to encourage her.

“Grab onto me Hakuno, you may grip me as hard as you want. Don’t you dare die on me.” Caster orders, “Look, even Archer is here, you really can’t give up now.”

Archer suddenly speaks up, as he waits on the handmaiden to pass off their daughter to him, “He is right, Hakuno Kishinami you are definitely not allowed to die on me, if you do I will go to the underworld and drag you back myself.” he warns.

Ugh these two men, driving her crazy, like normal! “I’m trying…I can’t focus with you two talking to me!” She argues feeling annoyed with the golden Caster again.

Caster is a little irritated with how she’s talking to him, but lets it go as he knows she’s not herself right now, he just allows her to grab his hand hard instead of teasing her.

An hour passes by, before the second child is born, Caster is the one who is struggling with the handmaiden showing him how to hold his son, while Archer sits with Hakuno, whose completely wiped out, “You were very brave, just now, my queen.” Archer whispers in her ear, “To bear children is to risk death, you are lucky that we are both here to supply you with mana, to keep your fever from killing you. The girls say that you should be alright in a few days.”

“I’m glad you came, Gil, I was worried you wouldn’t show up.” Hakuno runs her left hand through his golden hair. “How’s Naeun, and Sian?”

Archer raises his eyebrows, “Those are the names that you have came up with? Hmm, I suppose they are unique enough, what about their names from my culture?” He questions as he orders one of the servant girls to give him his daughter.

“I think Caster said, Aea for the girl, and Kal for the boy. Do you not like those names? If you have something better, I would like to hear it.” Hakuno replies, her body feeling more and more heavy.

“Hmm..” He holds Naeun in his arms, “I believe those names are suitable enough, hold out yours arms, Hakuno.” This all feels so surreal to Archer, he’s never even thought about children before, and now he has two of his own.

“I’m a little nervous...” Hakuno confesses as Archer passes off Naeun to Hakuno gently. “Have you ever done this before?” She asks Archer.

Archer feels her forehead, good, her fever seems like it’s going down a bit, “No, I have never had children, when I was alive.  

“I see…” Honestly Hakuno is a little relived, she was worried that he may have had some secret kid that he hasn’t told her about! She feels another presence join her, and Archer in the bed, she looks over to her right to see Caster, with Sian in hand. He gives her a deep kiss, taking a good look at his daughter, “It doesn’t seem like they are identical twins, Kal has your eyes, my queen.”

Hakuno takes a peak, at her son, really outside of Sian having her brown eyes, both of them look exactly like this golden king, they have the same face, and golden hair as their father, and Naeun has his red eyes. “They both look like you, Gil.” She gives both Archer, and Caster and kiss.

Suddenly, Sian starts to cry, Caster gives Hakuno a worried look, Hakuno sighs, “I can’t hold them both at the same time, someones gotta take one for the team.”

“I will hold Aea, give her back to me.” Archer orders, Hakuno trades Archer Naeun, for Sian from Caster.

Hakuno stares at the golden Archer whose now giving his daughter kisses, “…Spoiled already.”

“My queen,” Aya gets Hakuno’s attention, “Would you like us to take the children so that you, and King Gilgamesh may rest?”

Hakuno shakes her head no, “I’ll be alright for a little longer.” She lightly rocks Sian to calm him down.

“Do you remember the way we showed you how to feed them, Queen Hakuno?” Nanna questions.

“Mm. I think so. You all go get some rest, I will call when I’m ready to hand them over. Thank you all for your hard work.” Hakuno smiles at the group of girls, they all give her a bow before leaving the room.

Caster watches as Hakuno, feeds their son, “I love you, Hakuno. You are not alone in this, I will not be like my father was, you have both me and my younger self here to support you.”

“I love you too Gil. I know you won’t abandon me, thanks for staying with me.” She meets his eyes, “Sorry for lashing out on you earlier.” Hakuno turns her attention back to Sian.

“It is alright, no need to apologize, I know you wasn’t yourself.” He kisses her cheek.

Hakuno feels Archers soft skin move up against her, she looks down only to see Archer sound asleep, with Naeun also fast asleep against his chest.

“...Look at that, like I said, spoiled already.” Hakuno teases the sleeping king.

“You are pretty spoiled yourself, my queen.” Caster teases back, before taking Sian from Hakuno’s arms. “I will watch him, and Aea, you get some rest. I’ll be fine, if anything goes wrong, I shall wake you.” He promises.

Hakuno feels a little worried, leaving Gilgamesh alone with the twins, but her body is completely wiped out, she leans her head against Caster’s shoulder, and slowly closes her eyes.

Caster feels something shaking him in his sleep, “Papa!” it calls him, it’s a young girls voice. He inwardly sighs, he hopes it’s not too early. He opens his eyes, to see a little girl, with long blonde hair, and red eyes staring him down, as she crawls into his and Hakuno’s bed.

“Aea.” He gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Did you sleep okay?”

Aea nods her head excitedly as she hugs her father, whose sitting up now.

“Hungry, Papa.” She whines.

“Alright, Alright. Let’s get you something to eat. We have to be quiet though, lets not wake up, your mother, she didn’t get much sleep last night. Do you know why?” He whispers, as he gets out of their bed, and picks Aea up.

“Because of Sian, he was sick again last night.” Aea confidently replies.

He looks over to see both, Hakuno, and a little blond hair boy sound asleep in their bed.

“That’s right.” He leaves their bedroom, “It is also your mothers birthday this week.” He reminds his daughter, he asked Hakuno what she wanted for her birthday, and all she replied with was, “A break.”

“I know! We are going to see Appa today! My birthday is next week, right after mamas.”

That’s right, he nearly forgot, “Appa” or his Archer self,offered to watch Aea, and Kal, while Hakuno takes a week vacation with Gudako. He thought it was a nice idea, so he joined in on the offer, saying that he would take the twins to one of the other palaces in Babylon, and take them to beach, along with Enkidu. She would join them on the day, before their birthday. Hakuno seemed reluctant at first, but eventually agreed.

“And how old are you turning?” He playfully asks, and Aea holds up eight fingers. “Good girl.”

“Me, Mama, and Sian, made chocolates to take to Appa, and the other uncles last night, before Sian got sick again.” Aea proudly states.

“Ah, is that so? Shall we go check on them?” Aea nods, as Gilgamesh sets her down. To be honest, he wishes Sian didn’t inherit his mothers frailness, but he supposes that at least he’s only sick for a few days at a time, before he’s back to his old self. Hakuno took him to get looked at, once he turned one, and the physicians claim that his frailness is something that he will grow out of.

“Mm. Let’s go Papa!” She grabs Gilgamesh by the hand, and leads the way to the kitchen area.

Hakuno hears the sound of their bedroom door opening, she feels the empty space, next to her, so she knows Gilgamesh is awake. She keeps jokingly telling him that they need a bigger bed, between her, Caster, Archer, and the twins it’s getting cramped.

“Mama!” Naeun jumps on her mothers stomach, Hakuno lets out a grunt.

“Say “Happy birthday week!” She hears Caster say in a teasing voice, shes’ going to get him back for this.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY WEEK MAMA!” She gives her mother a kiss, as she opens her eyes.

The young boy that was sleeping next to Hakuno, sits up as well, “Naeun, do you always have to be so loud?” He whines.

Naeun sticks her tongue out, at him, “At least I’m not the one that gets sick all of time, Sian, you’re still a baby!” she retorts.

Sian frowns, before tackling his sister, to the ground knocking them both off of the bed, “Hey!” Hakunos voice gets louder, ugh it’s really too early for this.

“Get off me!” Naeun yells out, trying to hit her brother.

“I’m the one who will be king, you’re just a girl, I’m the special one!” Sian spits out.

“Mama!” Naeun whines, “Tell him to stop it!!”

Gilgamesh grabs Sian off of his sister, speaking to them in his native tongue, and they whine back at him, “You two knock it off.” Gilgamesh warns, “You don’t hit your sister.” He looks down at Naeun, “And you, Aea, stop provoking him.”

Naeun, starts to argue with her father, but is stopped, by Hakuno calling them both over to eat, “Don’t argue with your father, come on you two, gets over here and eat. We’re going to see your Appa today, he even sent you both new clothes yesterday. Or do you two not wanna go anymore?” That seemed to do the trick, they both silently sit down and munch on their breakfast.  

Hakuno sighs, she feels a headache coming on already, Caster gives her a deep kiss, “Happy birthday, my queen.”

Hakuno smiles up at her husband, “Are you sure you still want to do this? Will you really be okay with them both by yourself? I can go with you, Archer, and Enkidu if you want.”

“You worry too much, we’ll be fine, it can’t be that hard.” Caster waves away her worries.

Hakuno gives him a small frown, he forgets neither him nor Archer have been completely alone with the twins before, he’s underestimating this. “I hope you’re right, at least you’ll be outnumbered three to two.” She jokes.

“Mama! The chocolates for Appa, and the uncles turned out well!” Naeun brags.

“That is good. Do you have them with you?” Naeun nods, as she holds up some bags of chocolate.

Hakuno quickly finishes eating, “By the way, Hakuno, what is my younger self up to? Why can’t he come spend time, with his children himself?”

Hakuno shrugs, “From what I was told, he is doing something in New York, Gudako says theres already a portal open in Chaldea, all we have to do is rayshift there, and take the portal to New York, and he’ll be waiting for us.”

“If anything goes wrong, I want you to come back here as soon as possible.” He says with a serious tone.

“Don’t worry, I will.” She assures him, “Naeun, Sian, who wants to go with me, and who wants to stay here with Papa?”

“I’ll go with Mama.” Naeun replies with no hesitation in her voice.

“...I want to stay with Papa.” Sian quietly speaks up.

Caster raises his eyebrow, that’s unusual, “Are you sure Sian? Papa will probably be working, until it’s time to go.” Hakuno warns him.

“I still want to stay with Papa, there will be humans where Appa is.” Sian complains.

Hakuno sighs, he’s been listening to Archer too much, “Sian, I thought we talked about this..”

“A god-king doesn’t go where humans are, I’m special, even Ilati Ninsun says so…” Sian mumbles.

Caster gives Hakuno and glance, uh oh she doesn’t look happy at all! “A god also doesn’t get sick.” he picks up Sian in his arms.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, she’s going to have to tell Archer, and Enkidu to have a long talk with Sian, “Naeun, let’s get your hair brushed and get you dressed. There’s not telling how much Appa will complain, if you’re not wearing the clothes he bought you.”

“Okay Mama!” Naeun climbs into her mothers lap.

An hour later, Sian is back asleep, while Naeun, and Hakuno are almost ready to leave, “I will miss you, Hakuno.” Caster tells her honestly, grabbing her hand.

“I know, I just need a break..” She confesses

“I understand. I am sorry Hakuno, I know you take a lot on by yourself.”

Hakuno gives Caster a kiss, “I don’t mind, I know your busy as well Gil, you’re a good father, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I will talk to Kal. I will try to make him understand, the ways of the world, while you are gone. He reminds me of me…” Caster trails off.

“This one here, is like you too.” She motions at the golden girl, that’s fast asleep on her hip.

“Haha, no way she’s stubborn like you.” He fires back, before kissing her head.

“One more thing, if you see any children, while you three are relaxing, let them play with them. They need to adjust to other kids. They can’t rely on just each other, it’s one of the reasons Sian is like the way he is now. I’m honestly surprised he doesn’t want to go with me, he’s been cooped up in this palace all of this time.” Hakuno explains.

“I know, I know my queen, you are worrying too much. Go and have fun, if anything happens one of us will be sure to contact you.” He tries to get his Hakuno to stop worrying so much, it’s not good for her.

“Please. Be careful with Naeun and Sian they are still young Gil, don’t be so hard on them. I love you.” She gives him one last kiss before holding Naeun against her tighter, before walking away.

“I love you too my queen.” He whispers before slowly shutting the door, and going to check on his son.

Ishtar gives a glare, to the god king Enlil, “So you are telling me that you okay with a mere human disrespecting me like this?!”

“She hasn’t done anything wrong, Ishtar. You are just jealous.” Enlil crosses his legs.

“Moreover, that human vessel of yours is about to wake up, you should hurry this up.”

“She couldn’t even give a sacrifice to Shamash, on her own, Gilgamesh helped her! That is disrespect Enlil.”

Enlil shrugs, “He didn’t seem to mind. I don’t see what the issue is Ishtar, but before you threaten to go to your father Anu, and complain that I am treating you poorly, I will tell you this: you always have had free will to do as you wish. I however, will not be held responsible for what happens to your or your human vessel, as a result. The human girl, is off limits. Ninsun, and my wife have taken a liking to her. You will make my life difficult if you hurt her.”

Ishtar turns around to leave, this conversation is going nowhere, before getting an idea, if she can’t hurt the human, she can hurt the bastard children of Gilgamesh, that would hurt both the human, and Gilgamesh. That would be good enough revenge for the heap of clay getting in the way, of her trying to eradicate the human. She vanishes into thin air, this demigod and his filthy human will never disrespect her again, when she is done with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks chapter is up a little early, but I'm pretty busy this week so this is the only chance I have to post. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and all of the comments, kudos, etc.


	15. Feels Like Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The victor of the Moon Cell goes to New York to find the King of Heroes, while The Wise King of Uruk has a long talk with his son.

What did Hakuno just walk into? This is weird even by Gilgamesh’s standards. When her and Naeun made it back to Chaldea, she was left a note with directions on how to get to the lobby, where she could call Archer Gilgamesh. Her English skills are up there enough so she can make out the words “Battle In New York” displayed everywhere. She starts to put two and two together, this is some weird knockoff version of Nerofest!

“Mama, where are we?” Naeun sleepily asks, looking around the new scenery.

“In New York, we’ve made it Naeun. Do you want down now?” Naeun nods her head yes, Hakuno sits her down on the ground.

“Where is Appa?” She grabs onto her mothers hand.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out, don’t let go of my hand, okay?” The last thing she needs is Naeun to run off by herself, when they don’t even know where Gilgamesh is.

“Praetor!” Hakuno stops in her tracks, she knows that voice, she turns around, to see the Emperor of Roses, smiling at her.

“Nero!” She calls back, she lets out a sigh of relief at least there’s someone here that she knows.

Nero makes her way over to Hakuno, and Naeun, wrapping Hakuno up in a tight hug, “You’ve come to cheer me on!” Nero looks down, at Naeun, “You’ve even brought your little one.” She bends down to greet Naeun, who hides behind Hakuno, shyly.

“Haha, er something like that.” Hakuno laughs, “Naeun, do you remember your Auntie Nero? Say Hello.” Hakuno urges her daughter on.

“H-hello…” Naeun softly greets Nero, gripping her mothers pants tighter.

“Spitting image of that goldie. Well almost, she has your face, Praetor.” Nero smiles up at Hakuno.

“You really think so? Most people say the opposite, that she completely looks like Gilgamesh.” Hakuno picks Naeun back up in her arms.

“Umu, of course, by the way, where is the little boy? Did you not bring him as well?” Nero inquires as she pats Naeuns head.

“Ah, no not today, he was sick again last night, he wanted to stay with Caster.” Hakuno explains.

“I see…we were starting to think that you wasn’t going to show up today.” Nero states.

“I woke up a little late…and I had to get this one ready, speaking of, do you know where Gilgamesh is? I was left a note…but um, as you can see, I’m a little lost..” Hakuno confesses embarrassed.

“Not exactly, but I can lead you to where the most likely place you could draw him out would be. Honestly, can’t even come greet you himself, are you sure he treats you well Praetor? Nero questions her former Master, as she leads the way to the lobby entrance.

“Most of the time yes, I know it may not seem like it to you guys, but he honestly does care. Even more so about the twins.” Hakuno replies back to her question with honesty in her voice.

“If you say so Hakuno, just remember if he ever treats you, or your children horribly, you are always welcome at my door. I will not tolerate a deadbeat father.” Nero warns Hakuno.

“I know Nero, I appreciate it. It’s nice to know you still care, even if I’m not around that much anymore. I just have my hands full with a lot..”

“Umu, anything for you Praetor.” She smiles at Hakuno, opening a door, “We are here, I have to go now, Gudako is calling me back.” She gives Hakuno another hug, “You have grown up, Praetor, I feel proud when I look at you.”

Hakuno feels a blush tint her cheeks, “Stop it, you make me feel old when you say that.” She looks down at Naeun, “Do you have something to give Auntie before she goes?”

Naeun nods her head yes, as she pulls out a small bag of chocolates, “Eat this, and be sure to win lots!” she hands off the chocolates to Nero, before giving her a kiss on the cheek, “You are very pretty.” Naeun shyly confesses.

“Ah~ So cute, she is just like you, Hakuno.” Nero excitedly states.

“Good job!” Hakuno praises her daughter, “I will see you later Nero, thank you for all of your help.”

“Anytime, Praetor. Bye-bye Naeun!” Nero waves good bye to them both, before leaving the building, Hakuno watches her leave before, turning her attention in front of her, it looks like there are in a hotel lobby, but not quite, everything is in gold, and there are servants everywhere, who are greeting both her and Naeun, as they pass by.

“Mama, can I be let down?” She asks, and Hakuno complies. Ugh, this is going nowhere, she has no clue who to ask, or where to go, that’s when she sees him, he hasn’t noticed her yet, but her eyes widen, he’s talking with what she assumes is another servant one, that she hasn’t seen before, with purple hair, bunny ears, and skimpy clothing, she feels a slight twinge of jealousy course through her body. No she knows Gilgamesh wouldn’t betray her like that, she quickly shakes that feeling away.

Hakuno bends down next to Naeun, “I found Appa.” She playfully says.

Naeun starts to jump up and down, “Where? I do not see him.”

“Right there, do you see now?” She points at where Archer is standing.

“Appa!” Naeun breathes out.

“Yell “Archer!” as loud as you can to get him to notice you.” Hakuno tells her daughter.

Naeun takes a deep breath, before in a loud voice, yelling out “ARCHER!” that seemed to do the trick, a pair of red eyes look in Hakuno’s direction, and Hakuno gives the golden king a smile

Naeun lets go of her mothers hand, running to meet her father, “Appa! Appa!”

“Aea.” He scoops Naeun up in his arms, as Naeun gives him a tight hug.

“I missed you Appa!” Naeun suddenly bursts into tears, crying against her fathers shoulder.

“Hey, hey, hey, no crying, did you really miss me that much?’ Gilgamesh playfully asks.

“Mhm. Are you okay, Appa?” Naeun gives her father a quick kiss, as Hakuno finally joins them.

“I am better now, that you are here.” Gilgamesh replies, his eyes light up when he notices Hakuno, “My queen.” He gives her a deep kiss, Hakuno’s face turns red.

“Gil..not here, there’s people watching.”

“Let them see. I do not care for what other mongrels think.” His voice is low almost a whisper, he looks around notices someone is missing, “Where is Kal? Did you not bring him?”

Hakuno lets out a sigh before explaining, “Sian didn’t want to come, he wanted to stay with Caster. We need to talk about that later.”

Gilgamesh feels a little confused, but shrugs it off, “Appa, we made chocolates for you, and the other uncles~” Naeun tells him proudly.

“Oh? Did you now? Let me see.” He orders.

Naeun pulls out another bag of chocolate, opening it feeding one to Gilgamesh. “Is it good Appa?”

“It is acceptable.” He turns his attention to Hakuno, “You look tired, did you not sleep last night?”

“Sian was sick again. I didn’t get much sleep, staying up with him.” Hakuno explains moving Naeuns bangs from her face.

Gilgamesh frowns, “That boy, he needs to stop pushing himself, or he’ll never grow out of his frailness.”

“He just wants to be like you.” Hakuno argues, looking around the room.

“Honestly, he is like you more than me. He is extremely stubborn.” Gilgamesh gives Hakuno a smirk.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, this man teasing her like always, “Appa, where are the other uncles?” Naeun suddenly asks.

“Hm? Your uncles?” Gilgamesh’s eyes dart around the room, before he feels a presence behind him, he turns around quickly, holding his daughter close to him, he sees a man with caramel colored skin, and golden eyes, giving Gilgamesh a smug smile.

“Who is this King of Heroes?” Nodding at the blonde haired girl in his arms.

Gilgamesh glares, at the man in front of him, “If you most know Ramesses, this is my daughter. Aea, say hello.” Gilgamesh orders.

Naeuns face turns red at the sight of the beautiful man in front of her, she buries her head in her fathers shoulder.

“Are you being shy now?” Gilgamesh asks in a teasing tone.

“You’ve met him before Naeun, tell him Hi.” Hakuno joins in.

Ozymandias gaze turns to Hakuno. “Oh, and you have even brought your other girl here King of Heroes.” He takes a good look at Hakuno, “Truly, she reminds me of my own Nefertari. Your wife is not as cute though.”

Gilgamesh gives the Pharaoh a glare, and was about to throw an insult his way, but stopped at the sound of his daughter shyly telling Ozymandias “Hello.”

The Rider, ruffles Naeun’s hair, “Do you remember me Aea?” He asks smiling.

Naeun nods her head yes, and holds out her arms, to the Rider, who eagerly takes her from Gilgamesh’s arms.

Hakuno seems a little surprised, “She’s going right to you, she never lets anyone other than me, Gilgamesh, and every once in awhile, Enkidu hold her.”

Gilgamesh frowns, feeling bitter that his daughter is showing affection for someone else, as Naeun kisses the golden rider on the cheek.

“Aea gave me a kiss!” Ozymandias states triumphantly.

“Stop that.” Gilgamesh grabs Naeun out of the Pharaohs arms. “Kisses are only for me.”

“Are you jealous friend?” A soft voice questions from behind, Hakuno peaks behind Gilgamesh to see Enkidu, smiling at them both.

Gilgamesh just lets out a sigh, not replying to his friends question.

“Uncle!” Naeun tells her father to let her down, and runs to Enkidu with chocolates in hand, speaking to them in Sumerian.

“...If only Kal was this enthusiastic about meeting people.” Gilgamesh grumbles, as Enkidu holds Naeuns hand leading them back over to where Gilgamesh is standing.

Ozymandias bends down so that he’s at eye level with Naeun, “Aea, before I go, do I look like an uncle or an older brother?”

Naeun thinks for a minute before replying while smiling, “An older brother!”

“Excuse me?” Gilgamesh’s eyebrows are raised, he feels even more defeated now, as the Rider laughs loudly.

“What about me Aea?” Enkidu asks the same question as the golden pharaoh.

“Hmm, you’re like my dad!” Naeun quickly states, and both Enkidu and Gilgamesh feel a bitter feeling all of the sudden.

Hakuno giggles, “You can’t fool kids, they know.” Hakuno smiles at the pair of friends.

“I have to go now Aea, you take care.” Ozymandias pats her head, and stands up.

“Wait!” Naeun holds out some chocolates, “Eat this, and be sure to win lots!” She tells him.

“Ahh, thank you~” Ozymandias replies, turning to face Hakuno, “She is a good kid, I had a child too once. I can’t believe that something that sweet, is from this golden king here.” Ozymandias tells Hakuno, before walking away.

“Hakuno.” Enkidu calls her name, wrapping her up tightly in a hug, “Where is Sian? Did he not want to come?”

“Ah, no, like I told Gil, he wanted to stay with Caster.” Hakuno returns their hug.

“That’s too bad. I will have to give him his present when we get back to Uruk then. It’s your birthday this week right, Hakuno? It’s not much, but I could take Naeun off your hands for a few hours, while you spend time with my friend here.” Enkidu offers.

“I-it’s okay, you don’t have to do that Enkidu.” Hakuno tells them, really, they don’t have to spoil her, just them being there for their children is enough.

“Let him Hakuno.” Gilgamesh warns, “She will be fine, my friend won’t let anything happen to her.”

“It is as my friend said, I’ll protect her with my life, besides I don’t think any servant here will hurt her. All we are going to do is go watch some fights in the arena.” Enkidu assures Hakuno that everything will be alright.

Hakuno thinks for a minute, it’s true that Enkidu is just trying to help, and she does want some time alone with Gilgamesh, they don’t get that much these days, “Naeun, do you want to spend time with your Uncle?” Hakuno wants to make sure that Naeun, is okay with leaving them for a bit, she doesn’t want to force her to do anything that she doesn’t want to do.

“Don’t you want to go watch your Uncle Ozymandias fight, and cheer him on?” Enkidu questions.

Naeun looks up at Enkidu, and meets his green eyes, “Mm. I want to go with Uncle.” Naeun replies.

Gilgamesh picks his daughter up, “That means you will have to listen to him well. If he brings you back, and I hear that you have been disobedient, I will have to only take Kal out for some fun, once we get back to Uruk. Understood?” Gilgamesh warns Naeun in a tone that dictates that he’s not joking.

“I’ll be good Appa, don’t worry! Promise!” Naeun gives her father a quick kiss.

“We shall see. Give your mother a kiss as well.” He commands, bringing her over to Hakuno, Naeun gives her mother a kiss as well.

“Be good for your Uncle alright Naeun?” Hakuno whispers, and Naeun nods her head in affirmation of her mothers wishes.

“My friend, do you want to hold her or do you want Aea to walk with you?” Gilgamesh gives his daughter one last hug.

“You can put her on my back.” Enkidu frowns when they see the look on their friends face, “She’s not that heavy Gilgamesh, stop being so overprotective.” They tease.

“I’m not being overprotective!” Gilgamesh insists before placing Naeun on his back.

“Right, right.” Enkidu rolls their eyes, “Tell your parents goodbye.” Enkidu

“Appa, Mama, bye-bye!” Naeun waves goodbye while clinging onto her Uncle, Hakuno lets out a sigh.

“Do not look so worried, she will be fine with my friend. He won’t let anything happen.” Gilgamesh takes Hakuno’s hand in his own.

Hakuno grips his hand tightly, “I know, she’s never been away from me that long..Sian as well. I can’t help it.”

Gilgamesh frowns, this her birthday week the last thing she needs to be doing is worrying, honestly she’s still the same as ever, he still has a lot to teach her about how to enjoy herself it seems. “Come Master, let me show you what I have prepared for you for your birthday.” He pulls Hakuno close to him as he leads her to the nearest  elevator.

Caster looks down to his left to see his son, Sian studying intensely with a scribe. Honestly he doesn’t understand why he didn’t go with his mother, to wherever his younger self is, any normal kid would rather go do something fun, than be cooped up, and studying. He has a break from his audiences for a few minutes, Gilgamesh calls his sons name, “Kal, come here.”

Sian slowly gets up from the circle of teachers around him, and runs to his father. “What is it Papa?”

“Why did you not go with your mother? I am sure your “Appa” would have liked to see you. You could be having fun with him and your Uncle, but now you are stuck here with me, having to attend your lessons.”

“I wanted to stay with you Papa, they will be too many humans there, and Appa doesn’t like me anyways. He only likes Naeun because she’s like Mama.” Sian grumbles.

Oh boy, now he understands what Hakuno was talking about earlier! He supposes that him and Sian could leave to go to the summer palace and little early. He tells his advisers that he’ll not be seeing anyone else for the rest of the day, and that he is heading out for his vacation early.

“My King, what about the Prince’s lessons? He is a smart child, he is becoming more inclined to magic, than we have originally thought. Perhaps you could take this chance while you are away, and teach him a little bit of magic.” One mage explains to his king.

Sian eyes light up at that comment, he looks at his father expectantly, Gilgamesh scoffs, “No. Absolutely not. He is still too young, his body can’t keep up with the amount of mana he needs to be able to put out. I will teach him magic, when I deem him worthy of it. Enough of this nonsense.” He stands up, and Sian feels tears forming in his eyes, as he follows his father out of his throne room.

Gilgamesh and Sian are standing outside of his palace, waiting on their horses in order to leave, Gilgamesh looks down at his son, and notices his eyes are red, has he been crying?

“It is not becoming of a king to cry.” Gilgamesh states, “Do you miss your mother already?”

Sian shakes his head no, “Why do you and Appa hate me…? Is it because I’m always sick?” he quietly asks his father.

Gilgamesh feels extremely puzzled, hate? Where in the hell did his son get that idea? “My King!” A servant calls out, Gilgamesh looks up. “The horses are ready to go.”

“Come, me and you my son, will have a long talk on the way there, he helps Sian onto his horse, before joining his son on the same horse.

They’ve been riding out of Uruk for around an hour now, “Kal, listen to me and listen to me well, because I am only telling you this once…I hope.” Caster has a feeling he’ll have to repeat this lecture once his son becomes a teenager.

“Okay Papa…” Sians brown eyes, meet Gilgamesh’s red ones, he ignores how much he looks like his mother when he does that.

“I love both you and your sister equally. This is a hard truth I am about to tell you, but you need to hear it: Aea has more freedom than you. She will never be king, you however are my successor, your gender has placed you in a box so to speak.” He looks down to make sure his son is paying attention to him, before continuing.

“My father was not around, the only time I saw him was on special occasions. I do not want that for you, I am doing my best not to keep you isolated like I was, but apparently I am not doing a good job. You are someone with the whole world at your beck and call, and yet you are showing your own insecurities, by putting up this arrogant front, that anyone can see through. Kal, you are more human than god. Gods don’t get sick just from merely running around with your sister. Do you think I enjoy seeing you cough so hard that you cough up blood just from play-fighting with your Uncle? This is just the hand you were dealt with, it would be better for you to accept it, than to put up this fake front, of self-confidence. Be the child that you are, one day you will regret not doing so.” He stares into his sons eyes, to make sure he got his point across.

“I just want to be strong like you Papa. I want you to teach me magic. Please.” Sian begs.

“No. How can I teach you magic, when you don’t have the basics down yet? You say you hate humans Sian, but the people you will be ruling one day are humans, that is a contradiction. Have the basics down of ruling first, then I will teach you how to use magic, or a weapon. The same goes for your sister.” Gilgamesh feels a little annoyed it doesn’t seem like his message went through. His son is extremely stubborn!

“Buttt Papaaaa.” Sian whines.

“End of discussion. Think on what I just told you Kal, engrave those words into your heart like that of a stone tablet.” Sian huffs out an irritated sigh, before laying his head against his father, before closing his eyes.

Hakuno eyes widen at the view in front of her, honestly this is beautiful she’s never seen a city like New York before!

“You’re bewildered look never ceases to amaze me, Master.” He joins his Master at the window.

“This is where you’ve been staying?! This is amazing Gil, how did you do this?” Hakuno asks honestly curious.

“Simple. I have money.” Gilgamesh replies in a teasing tone.

“Haha, very funny.” Hakuno shoots back.

“You still have not told me what you wanted to do, while Aea is with Enkidu. It is your birthday, we may do whatever you wish.” Archer looks down at the city, as the sun starts to set.

Hakuno looks around the room quickly feeling a little embarrassed, at what she is about to say, “I…I just want to be alone with you Gil. I missed you.” her face turns red as those words leave her lips.

“And do what? There has to be something that you want from me.” He moves his body closer to hers.

“I-I don’t really want anything from you Gilgamesh, I just want to-” She doesn’t get to finish her sentence before Archers lips crash onto hers, he pushes her body up against the window.

“Mmm..Gil..” She manages to say in between his kisses.

Gilgamesh brings his lips to her ear and utters, “Did you know my wife, that I have a Holy Grail? As long as I have it, I have a real body. I could give you another child if that is what you desire?” He playfully bites her earlobe.

Hakuno’s whole body heats up, “Stop saying stuff like that! You know I never want to go through that kind of pain again, two kids are enough!” She wraps her arms around his back.

“Haha, you are too fun to tease.” He kisses her deeply again.

“Besides, what about that servant you was talking to earlier? She’s way prettier than me…” Hakuno whispers.

“Oh? Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice, Hakuno?” He teases again.

“As if! You wish…” Hakuno desperately tries to deny that she’s jealous.

Archer laughs, “You really are jealous! After all that preaching you did to me about jealousy, here you are jealous yourself!”

Hakuno blushes harder, “I…I…” Hakuno can’t think of anything smart to throw back at the golden Archer, she’s too embarrassed.

He flicks his golden hair out from his face, before suddenly bringing his face close to Hakuno’s “My queen, why would I want a servant, when I have you, my human wife right here by my side? You shine much brighter than that servant ever could.” He kisses her forehead gently, Hakuno is shocked, he’s hardly ever this gentle with her.

“I know..I just can’t help it. I know I’m not up to your standards…” Hakuno mutters.

Gilgamesh suddenly picks Hakuno up bridal style, “Be quiet. If I thought that, then why would I even marry you? Or raise children with you? I would just hit it and quit it, if that was the case wouldn’t I?” He questions his former Master as he lays her down on the large bed in his room.

Hakuno cringes at the use of Gilgamesh trying to use modern slang, “You using modern slang, is really weird.” Hakuno laughs. “I guess you’re right though. Sorry Gilgamesh.” She softly apologizes.

Gilgamesh lays down next to his wife, “It was somewhat cute. It is attractive when you are possessive.” Gilgamesh confesses, “I would ask you again what you want, but I believe I already know.” He tells Hakuno with a smug smirk on his face.

“Really now? And what would that be?”

“You want me to kiss you correct?” He pulls Hakuno close to his body.

“W-what?!” How did he know?! “…Yes.”

Gilgamesh chuckles, “Kissing monster, now I know where Aea gets it from.” He teases Hakuno before kissing her slowly.

“S-shut up you!” Hakuno throws an insult at the golden king, who takes it in stride.

“Happy birthday my master, my queen, my love. I love you.” He kisses her again this time harder.

“I love you too my king.” Hakuno whispers before falling into Archers embrace.

Archer wakes up to a banging at his door, ugh how long was they asleep for, he looks over at Hakuno whose wearing nothing but his t-shirt, he smirks satisfied before getting up, and opening the door.

“You finally answered, my friend.” Enkidu breathes out, “I have a gift for you.” He motions at a sleeping golden girl that’s in his arms.

Gilgamesh takes Naeun from Enkidu, “Was she good?” Gilgamesh asks.

“Yes, she was a little too good. I thought she would be a least a little bad but no, she listened well. I already fed her so you don’t have to worry about that, my friend. What time are we going back to Uruk in the morning?” Enkidu asks and Gilgamesh shrugs,

“Whatever time we all get up. Hakuno is going somewhere with our mongrel contactor for a few days, so it will just be me, you and my irritating older self with Kal, and Aea. Are you ready?”

“Uh. No not really? I suppose we don’t have a choice though, Hakuno deserves a break. I can’t help having a bad feeling about this, Gilgamesh.” Enkidu warns his friend.

Gilgamesh lays his daughter down next to his wife, “What do you mean? If this is about that whore goddess, I don’t think we have much to worry about, she has not tried to attack Hakuno again, every since you ran her off ages ago.”

“Hakuno is not who I’m worried about. It’s the twins.” Enkidu retorts.

Archer sighs dramatically, “Truly Ishtar would be more of a fool than I thought if she attacked my children, while all three of us were present. Stop worrying friend, me, you and the kids are supposed to be going to have a fun time together, before Summer ends. Put your worries behind you, if not for me, for Hakuno.” He slaps his friend on the back.

“I hope you’re right Gilgamesh.” He turns around to leave, “I will see you in the morning my friend, sleep well.”

Gilgamesh shuts the door as his friend leaves, now that he thinks about it, he has been having this anxious feeling, it’s one of the reasons why he called Hakuno here in the first place, he was worried about her. He quickly shakes that feeling away as fast as it appeared. No one will hurt whats his, while he is present. He joins both of his girls back in his bed, ignoring the restless feeling in his heart. He stares at the woman he cares about most in this world, as long as he’s here everything will be fine. He keeps repeating that thought to himself over and over again, as that nagging feeling creeps back into his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. New chapter is out! Hope you all enjoy, I believe that we are around slightly halfway through the story. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. Thank you for all of the comments and kudos, you all really inspire me to keep going.
> 
> Thanks again!


	16. Midsummer Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno goes away for a few days, leaving Archer and Caster alone with the twins as they try to get a handle on fatherhood.

Hakuno braids her daughters hair, “Naeun, I’m leaving for a few days is that all right?”

“What? You’re not going with me, Appa, and uncle?” Naeun asks with surprise in her voice.

“I’m going to spend some time with Auntie Gudako for a little while. I’ll be back soon.” Hakuno wraps a hair tie in Naeuns hair.   
”That’s not okay then.” Naeun replies grumpily. Hakuno ignores how much she sounded like Gilgamesh, when she said those words.

A loud laugh comes from the other room, “That is right, tell her Aea.” Gilgamesh appears from the bathroom, his hair wet, with a towel over his shoulders.

Hakuno frowns up at the golden king. “You’re not helping.”

“Do you really have to go with that mongrel, to do…whatever it is you females do?” Gilgamesh scowls at his wife.

Hakuno sighs, can he really not live without her for a few days? “Gil, come on you leave me for weeks at a time, you can live without me for three days.”

“When I want to see you, you should be there right in front of me. Isn’t that right Aea?” Archer sits down on the bed next to Hakuno.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, still ever the arrogant king she knows. She pins Naeuns bangs back with two hairpins. “All done. Now listen Gilgamesh, if you need anything all you have to do is contact Gudako, who will let me know.” She stands up.

“You are worrying too much Hakuno. I will be fine, you act as if our daughter is hard to take care of.” Gilgamesh feels somewhat insulted, does his Master doubt that he can take care of his own children?!

Hakuno giggles to herself, he will understand how spoiled the twins are soon enough. She hears the sound of Gilgamesh’s hotel door opening, it’s Enkidu.

“Hakuno, Gudako said she is waiting for you, whenever you are ready.” Enkidu smiles at the small family.

Hakuno bends down to meet Aeas red eyes, “Naeun. Mommy has to go now, be good for Appa, Papa and your Uncle alright?” She kisses her daughters cheek.

Naeun feels tears forming in her eyes, “Don’t go Mama!” Naeun wraps her mother up in a tight hug, before crying loudly.

“Oh my goodness. Shh. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Hakuno tries to get her daughter to calm down, she didn’t think Naeun would have a reaction like this! She looks up to the golden Archer that’s staring at the scene in front of him, for help.

“Aea.” He takes her from Hakuno’s arms. “You will be okay, your mother will be back soon. She isn’t leaving forever.” Gilgamesh assures Naeun.

Naeun doesn’t respond instead crying harder into her fathers shoulder. “Mama please don’t go!” she repeats those words over and over again.

Gilgamesh looks at Hakuno worried, he doesn’t know what to do to get her to calm down! Enkidu is even trying to make Naeun laugh now, to get her to relax.

Hakuno sighs, when she looks at these three it feels like she’s taking care of four kids, five, if you count Caster.

“Naeun. I’ll bring you back some candy would you like that?” Hakuno asks stroking her daughters golden hair.

That seemed to calm her down a little. “Mm.” She meets her mothers brown eyes.

“You’ll have to be a big girl, and stay with your Appa then.” Hakuno tells her.

Naeun stares at her mother for a few minutes, before nodding her head. “Okay, Mama.”

Gilgamesh lets out a sigh of relief, “Give your mother a kiss goodbye.” He orders and his daughter obeys.

“I love you, Naeun.” Hakuno smiles at Naeun.

“I love you too Mama!” Gilgamesh gives Hakuno a frown, is she seriously trying to leave without giving him a goodbye kiss?!

“You’re forgetting something, Master.”

Hakuno meets Archers snake eyes, she forgets how needy he is sometimes, “Relax. I didn’t forget about you!” She assures Gilgamesh, before giving him a loving kiss.

“You better not have.” He warns playfully, “Or I would have to stop you from leaving me.”

“Uh huh.” Hakuno replies back sarcastically as possible. “Be careful. Be gentle with Sian, and Naeun.” She looks over at Enkidu quickly before meeting her husbands gaze again, “And no fighting, you two! I’m serious, it’s bad enough the twins try to imitate you two as it is. I don’t need them trying to fight each other even more.”

Enkidu laughs, “What a mom.” Hakuno frowns at them with a pouty look on her face, “Do not worry, I will try to be a good example!”

Hakuno tries to ignore the bad feeling that keeps nagging at her heart, she really feels like she shouldn’t go with Gudako, but there’s no telling how much Caster will complain if she doesn’t go as he put it “Relax, so that you can stop being so stressed out. It is not befitting of my queen to be so troubled.”

“I’m leaving now, Naeun, Gil, I love you.” She gives her daughter one last kiss on the forehead before moving to leave the room. “I’ll see you in a few days. Please, please be careful.”

“Bye-bye Mama!” Naeun waves at her mother.

“You are worrying way too much. You be careful yourself. You had better come back to me in one piece.” Gilgamesh tells his Master seriously.

“I wouldn’t leave you like that so easily. I love you Gilgamesh.” She proclaims as she leaves the room, leaving a sad atmosphere as she does so.

“Boy, I think it’s time to cut your hair.” Caster says to his son Sian, as he struggles to tie up his hair in the bun that Hakuno had it in before she left. He lets his sons hair fall to his shoulders.

“But Papa, I wanted to let it grow out like Uncle Enkidu!” Sian protests.

“Yeah, well, when it becomes a inconvenience to me it’s a problem.” Gilgamesh shoots back.

“Mmm….” Sian whines, “Then I want my hair cut like yours Papa!”

“That was the plan, Kal.” Gilgamesh huffs out an irritated sigh, he really does rely on Hakuno more than he thought when he comes to these kids. There’s only a handful of servants here at this summer palace, in the nearby city of Ur. Now that he thinks about it, Hakuno has always been against servants helping them raise the twins, much to his dismay. She nursed the twins all on her own, only requesting help when both of them needed something at the same time, and he wasn’t around to help.

Gilgamesh is suddenly broken out of his train of thought by Sian humming a song in English, “One, two, three, four, five, Once I caught a fish alive, Six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Then I let it go again~”

“Kal.” Gilgamesh gets his sons attention. “Hm? What is it Papa?” He looks up at his father.

“I cannot understand you, when you speak to your mother in English. Teach me. Show me that you can become a king. A king not only leads, but teaches at well.” Truthfully he feels a little jealous of his children, they can converse with Hakuno in two languages, Japanese and English, while he usually only speaks to them in his own native tongue. Archer on the hand speaks to them in a broken mix of Sumerian, and Japanese.

Sians eyes light up, he stands up, his blond hair covering his eyes, before grabbing a nearby bag, and pulling some flash cards out of it.

“...Hey, what in the world did you bring?” Gilgamesh questions.

Sian ignores his father, “I shall be the teacher today. Here you go, Papa.” He hands Gilgamesh three flash cards.

“What’s this?” He holds up one of a lion.

“Lion!” Sian states confidentially, “Or Urmah in your language Papa!”

Gilgamesh raises his eyebrows, this is harder than he thought, yet Sian catches on quickly, “What’s this then?” He holds up a card with a wolf on it.

“Urbarra, or Wolf!” Sian smiles at this father.

Both Sian and his father do this dance back and forth for a least two hours, “How am I doing boy?” Gilgamesh asks.

Sian scowls at the golden Caster, “Let’s see…” he holds up a flash card of a otter, “What is this?” He asks in English.

Gilgamesh stares into his sons brown eyes, before replying softly, “I don’t know.”

“You’ll have to study harder Papa!” Sian exclaims. Gilgamesh looks away from his son, jeez was he ever like this? He’s being strict all of the sudden!

Sian stands up, brushing away his golden locks from his face, “But I guess since you did try your best, I can give you some of my chocolate. Only one though!” He unwraps one of his homemade chocolates.

“I will study harder from now on.” Gilgamesh promises  

“Mm. Study hard from now on!” Sian feeds his father the unwrapped chocolate.

Gilgamesh hears the sound of the palace doors opening, following a loud laugh, he sighs it’s his younger self. Of course they’re late. “We’ll have to do this more later, Kal.” Caster promises.

“Okay Papa! I like studying with you.” He tells Gilgamesh before running off to meet Archer.

Caster runs a hand through his hair, that boy, he’s too honest for his own good. Maybe Hakuno is right, he should stop being so hard on him he thinks to himself as he saunters off to join his son.

“Papa!” Naeun exclaims as she jumps into Caster’s arms.

“Aea.” Caster hugs his daughter tightly.

“Sorry we are late my friend. We er had to cater to a mental breakdown so to speak.” Enkidu laughs.

Caster looks up at his friend confused, “What do you mean?”

“She didn’t take so well to Hakuno leaving.” Enkidu replies.

Ah. Of course, he should have expected it, neither of kids have been away from Hakuno for more than a few hours, he’s shocked Sian didn’t cry or throw a tantrum when his queen left.

“Boy! Quit trying to fight me! You’re two-thousand years too young to even think you stand a chance! Is this how you greet your father?!” Archer yells out.

Caster peaks behind Enkidu to see Sian climbing on Archers back, trying to tackle him to the ground, he sighs.

Enkidu smiles, “Shall we take these two out later into town to play?”

Caster opens his mouth to say no, but remembers that Hakuno wanted him to take them both out to play with other kids their age. “I suppose so.”

“Haha! I missed you Appa! Why don’t you come see me more?!” He gives Archer a light punch.

“I was busy kid.” Archer puts Sian on his shoulders, “Kings are always busy, as you should be. Why did you not come with your mother to New York?”

“There was too many humans. Like you say Appa, we kings don’t go where normal people are!” Sian retorts.

“You are not a king yet.” Archer reminds his son, “You are a child. Act as one.” He looks at his older self. “I am going to take a nap. You are going to take them into town to blow off some of this excess energy correct? I will awaken when you all return.” He sets down Sian before quickly heading up the stairs.

“We’re going into town Papa?” Aea looks up at Caster innocently.

“That is correct. You nor your brother have been here before, so it should be a good experience for you two.” Caster says with his usual serious tone.

“Shall we go friend? Come here Sian.” Enkidu picks up his friends son.

“I missed you Uncle!” Sian hugs Enkidu.

“Ahh~ You’re so sweet Sian, I missed you too.” Enkidu returns the hug.

“...How spoiled.” Caster comments, before leading the way out of the palace.

“This is your doing.” Enkidu reminds his friend, following along behind him.

It’s been a few hours since the small family made into the town of Ur, Gilgamesh didn’t count on most people in the town making such a huge scene that he was out and about. It doesn’t help that people are making such a fuss over the twins, he worries what that will do to their egos one day.

“Papa look!” Sian suddenly points at a group of kids playing what looks to be like soccer.

“Hm?” He notices that both genders are playing together, “Do you two want to join them?” Caster asks the twins who nod their heads yes excitedly.

“You should go play then.” Caster gives them permission, Enkidu suddenly chimes in, “We’ll be waiting right here.” He looks at Gilgamesh before explaining, “If we go over there, they might not treat the twins like an equal. They’ll probably be more focused on you than anything.” Caster can’t deny that his friend is right…

“Do not go too far. This city is big, I do not know what I would do if I were to lose you two.” Caster says honestly.

“Okay Papa!” The twins say in unison.

A half an hour later, both Enkidu and Caster are sitting down on a nearby bench as they watch the twins play.

“Look at us my friend. If you told me when we were alive, that we would be babysitting your own children, I would have laughed at you.”

“Fate is truly a well made fabric.” Caster replies as he watches Naeun kick the soccer ball a little too hard, as it goes flying past the goal.

“...Maybe you should tell her to take it a little easy on them..” Enkidu says in a defeated tone.

“Nonsense. My children should be first out of everything in the universe!” Gilgamesh replies with his usual arrogant tone.

“Haha, how like you. Do you miss Hakuno?” Enkidu looks up Caster as his blond hair flows in the wind.

With no hesitation in his voice Caster utters “Yes. I am sure she would have loved to see them playing like normal kids. It’s what she wants for them. She does not want me teaching them magic of any kind.”

“We both know that’s not possible, friend. Has either of them showed any signs of talent either as a magus of even signs of godhood?” Enkidu questions intensely.

“Aside from the physical strength that you are seeing from Aea, no not really. Kal is physically too weak to show any signs of godhood. I believe he is more inclined to magic, like his mother.” Gilgamesh looks over at his son whose sitting down on the ground talking to a girl.

“He seems to take after your love of women.” Enkidu teases.

“Oh please.” Caster rolls his eyes, before they narrow, it looks like the kids have finished with their game a older boy with short black hair is talking with Naeun now.

Enkidu notices the scene in front of them as well, “Have you warned her about boys?”

Caster shakes his head no, he wants to go push that boy away from his daughter but  decides against it, opting to keep watch instead.

“Aea you’re really good at soccer!” The boy smiles at Aea.

Aea blushes as she looks at the boy in his green eyes, “You are too, Dagon.”

“How old are you Aea?” He asks.

“8. How about you?” She sits down on the ground, and he joins her.

“I’m 10. I’m not that much older than you!” Dagon replies with a smile on his face.

Aeas heart is beating fast, this boy is really pretty, almost as pretty as her father.

“...Something is off about that kid Enkidu.” Gilgamesh doesn’t like that boy, something about him makes Gilgamesh feel uneasy.

“What are you talking about friend? He looks like a normal kid to me. Are you sure you’re not just jealous?” Enkidu teases.

“That’s not it at all!” Gilgamesh retorts.

“You’re really pretty Aea~ Where do you live?” Dagon grabs Aea’s hand to which her face turns even redder. ‘

“I live in Uruk..we are on vacation here, we are staying in the nearby palace.” Aea explains.

“Aea! Kal!” Gilgamesh calls their names loudly, and Sian instantly gets up, waving goodbye to his new female friend. “Come on, Naeun.” He tells his sister, before running to meet his father.

Dagons eyes widen, “That’s your Papa?! King Gilgamesh?!”

“Mhm. Um..I gotta go, as you can hear he’s calling me.” Aea shyly lets go of Dagons hand.

“Wait!” Dagon grabs her hand again before turning her around and awkwardly kissing her. Aea feels incredibly embarrassed, “I really got to go!” She runs off before Dagon can tell her goodbye.

Casters eyes widen, that mongrel boy didn’t just do that did he?! Enkidu laughs, “Come on don’t overreact Gilgamesh. It’s normal for kids their age to act like that.”

Gilgamesh frowns at his friend, picking up Aea as she runs over to him. “Me and you need to have a long talk about boys, when we get back home.” Caster sternly tells his daughter, as Enkidu picks up Sian.

“Did you have fun Sian?” Enkidu moves Sians long hair from his face.

“Yes! It was fun talking to other kids.” Sian replies honestly.

“Do you see now? Not all humans are bad.” Enkidu smiles.

“Only Mama, and kids my age are the good ones.” Sian buries his head in his uncles chest.

It’s early evening now, and both Gilgamesh’s are lecturing Aea about how boys are “All foxes, and only want one thing from women.” Enkidu chimed in with “You would know about being a fox with women wouldn’t you?” to which they both glared at their friend.

Outside of the small palace a group of figures stand in the trees, “Is this the right place Ninazu?” Ishtar demands to know.

A young boy with short black hair with green eyes, transforms into a beautiful man with long black hair, and green eyes, “Yes. That is what the child told me. Or do you doubt me Ishtar? Remind me again, why I’m being dragged into this?”

“Because you owe me. Besides I am your aunt, it is your duty to help me.” Ishtar retorts.

“...I do not like that human vessel of yours, it is making you more snippy than usual. Dumuzid, talk your consort out of this. She is the one who provoked King Gilgamesh after all.”

A older man with red hair, and hazel eyes, locks with Ninazus green eyes. “No can do. If that is what my consort desires then that is what she will get. Gilgamesh has been a blight on us since he has been born to begin with. The last thing we as gods need, is his half-breed spawns running around.”

“...Ninsun will not like this.” Ninazu sighs out as he hops down, with Ishtar and Dumzid following close behind.

Hakuno is tossing and turning in her sleep. Something is wrong, it’s only been two days since she left, and she has a feeling that she needs to go back, right now. She closes her eyes to try to get some sleep, when immediately her eyes snap awake. She felt that just now, a sharp pain just ran through her chest. Something is really wrong. She has to go back Uruk this instant! Gilgamesh, Enkidu, Naeun and Sian, Somethings not right. She rushes out of bed, and puts her shoes on, and runs down to the control room, to rayshift back to Babylon. She hopes she’s not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is up! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thanks you all for reading! See you all soon.


	17. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishtar brings some friends to attack Caster with. Things only go downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a warning we get pretty dark, pretty quick this chapter, so if angst really isn't your thing, here is your warning! 
> 
> Chapter title is inspired by the song "Undone" by Shawn James And The Shapeshifters. A lot of my chapter titles are inspired by songs so maybe i'll start putting the name of the song in the beginning notes? If you guys like that let me know.

Caster Gilgamesh strokes Naeuns head as she falls asleep, looks over to his right to see his friend, Enkidu sprawled out on the nearby couch knocked out. He laughs to himself, Sian must have worn him out, when they got back, Sian kept trying to fight Enkidu. Caster looks down at his daughter, suddenly missing Hakuno, Naeun looks so much like Hakuno, when she is asleep. He’s broken out of his thoughts by his son complaining to his Archer self.

“Appa, stop being so loud…” Sian sleepily rubs his brown eyes.

Archer glares down at his son. “I’m literally just __breathing__! Are you telling me, you want me to stop breathing?”

Sian puts a hand over his fathers mouth. “Mm. You’re too loud.” he says before closing his eyes again.

Archer Gilgamesh removes Sians hand from his mouth. “….You know, you’re supposed to wait a few more years until you tell me you want me to die.”

Caster snickers, and Archer glares at him. “Hakuno needs to hurry up and come back…” Archer grumbles.

“Oh? Is this too much for you?” Caster teases.

“That is not it.” He picks up Sian to take him to bed, “This all feels so empty without her.” He shrugs, before making his way up the stairs.

Caster is about to tease his Archer self again, but is stopped by a strong presence filling his senses.

Archer stops in his tracks too, his eyes widen, “ENKIDU!” He yells, as a loud crashing sound fills the palace.

Hakuno grips the reigns of her horse tighter, with three guards behind her, and two of her female servants.

“My queen, we could have waited until the morning.” One guard tells her.

“No. That isn’t possible. I have a really bad feeling, we need to go to Ur now!” Hakuno focuses on what’s ahead of her. Truthfully she didn’t know she had it in her to ride this horse as she is now, she’s a little scared, but she’s more scared of what’s awaiting her once she makes it to Ur.

“Queen Hakuno, we should have waited a least a few hours so your body can get back adjusted to the mana density here in Mesopotamia.” Nanna tells Hakuno.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about the twins. My feelings aren’t important right now.” Hakuno quickly turns her head to face one of the guards, “How much longer until we get to Ur?”

“I would say a couple of more hours, Ur is quite a ways away my queen.”

Hakuno tries to calm herself down, this last thing she needs right now is to have a panic attack. Sian and Naeun should be okay, both Gilgamesh’s are with them, and so is Enkidu. She still can’t shake this feeling of dread in her heart however, as she forces her horse to move faster.

“So you defective goddess, you had to bring help this time around? Are you that scared of me?” Caster glares down the goddess in front of him.

Ishtar glares right back at the golden kings, and his friend. “A useless demigod, and a hump of clay, it takes more than that to intimidate me”

Archer laughs, and Sian hides behind him. “If that is the case then why did you bring your man slave, and this other useless god?”

Dumzid narrows his hazel eyes, at the god king. “It has been awhile King Gilgamesh, and this is how you treat me?”

“I am only treating you like you are: a bitch. You are this goddess bitch. Going along with this, if you are looking for Hakuno, she is not here, but I am more than happy to entertain you.” Archer changes into his armor, his sons eyes widen.

“Papa!” Naeun calls out, “What’s going on? Who are these people?”

Caster gives his friend Enkidu a glance, and they nod. “Do not worry about it. They are just a nuisance, you two go upstairs with Enkidu. You do not need to see this.”

Naeun starts to argue with her father, but is stopped by Enkidu saying to be good and listen. Naeun and Sian step out from behind their father, and gasp at the sight of the dead bodies surrounding the room. All of these dead soldiers, blood everywhere. Naeun feels tears forming in her eyes, before Enkidu covers them with their hand.

“Don’t look. Come on you two.” Enkidu picks Naeun up, while he puts Sian on his back, leading them up the staircase.

“So you are running away, Enkidu?” Ninazu asks in a mocking tone.

Enkidu gives Ninazu a smirk. “I am a peaceful person. You are lucky that I do not take enjoyment from fighting. I may have to get serious if you touch either of these kids though.”

Ninazu’s green eyes, meets Naeun’s red eyes, she grips onto Enkidu tighter. “How funny. Who would have thought that the King of Uruk, would ever marry a human girl, much less convince half-breed children with them.”

Enkidu and both Gilgamesh’s glare at the god before them. Enkidu takes this chance to head up the staircase while he is distracted, he hears Ishtar let out that annoying laugh of hers.

“From what I understand, they’re painfully normal like their mother. Neither of them exhibit any of this demigods traits. Defective, just like their father.” Ishtar lets those words drip from her mouth, like poison.

Caster clenches his fist, as he summons his tome. “You may insult me all you want, but keep my children's name out of your filthy mouth, you bratty goddess!” He yells out as he fires magic at Ishtar.

Dumzid takes the blow for Ishtar, it looks like that didn’t even hurt him! Archer grits his teeth, “The odds are against us, Caster. If Ishtar were here on her own there would be no problem, with her two man slaves here though, it is a different story.” He fires his weapons at Ninazu who dodges them swiftly.

“So, you wish for me to be your opponent? You forget, I am a warrior too Gilgamesh.” Ninazu unsheathes his sword.

Archer says nothing back to the god, instead continuing to fire weapons at him, at a fast rate.

“You should tell your consort to move out of the way, so that I may kill you once and for all. You have been a nuisance to me for the last time.” Caster growls.

Ishtar tilts her head to the side. “Hmmm, that would be a “no.” This time you will see how much stronger I am than you!” Dumzid lunges forward, and it’s all Caster can do push him back. Caster quickly looks over to his younger self, who looks like he’s having a tough time as well. Ninazu is pushing him back, easily deflecting his weapons.

Caster is about to open his mouth, to tell his younger self they should retreat, that is until he sees chains fill his vision. “Am I late my friend?” The chains, tie up Dumzid.

Archer laughs loudly. “Late to the party as always.”

Enkidu smiles at their friend, before turning their attention to the goddess in front of them. “You are not here for Hakuno at all are you? It is the children.”

Ishtar shrugs. “Part of me is starting to believe that you were better, when you were possessed by Kingu. At least you were able to follow basic commands then.” Ishtar tells them slyly.

“You could leave. I wouldn’t have to kill your consort then.” Enkidu replies, tightening the chains around Dumzid tighter.

“Or you could hand over the half-breed children. Gilgamesh is probably getting bored of playing house anyways.”

Caster glares, he feels so angry he wishes he could use Ea, at this point and time, but know he’s too weak to do so in this form. He glances over at his younger self, it looks like Ninazu is pushing him back, his sword just grazed Archer’s face.

“How dare you touch me with your filthy sword, you mongrel!” Archer hisses, as he wipes blood away from his cheek.  

“Just admit it King Gilgamesh, that you are no match for me. It does not matter which form you may take, the result will be the same.” Ninazu grins at the golden king who gives him a death stare.

“You think too highly of yourself. This is why humans do not need the gods.” Archer spits back.

“Rich coming from you.” Ninazu takes another swing at Archer who swiftly jumps away.

“You have been lucky so far, you half baked god. Rejoice, for now I shall go serious against you.” Archer smirks as he fires fifty Noble Phantasms at once Ninazu.

Hakuno slowly gets off her horse, her eyes widen at the scene in front of her. What in the hell is going on…? She hears weapons being fired from the inside of the palace, and it looks like a huge hole as been blown in it’s side. The stench of blood, and dead bodies is enough to almost make Hakuno throw up.

“My queen…as your servant, I am telling you we should turn back.” Nanna tries to deter Hakuno from entering the palace.

Hakuno gives Nanna a weak smile. “I will be okay, you guys go into town. I don’t want you to get hut.”

One of the guards speak up. “Queen Hakuno, I appreciate your kindness, but I cannot allow you to enter by yourself! If you were to get hurt…King Gilgamesh would have our heads.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to take a guard with me.” She tries explaining herself. “There is a magical barrier surrounding this place. One that Gilgamesh didn’t put up himself. Try to touch it and see.”

Aya looks puzzled but does as her queen asks, she touches it a sharp pain runs through her body, it feels like a lightning strike.

“Are you okay?!” Hakuno touches Aya’s shoulder, who nods.

“I see what you mean now…but my queen, if I cannot touch this barrier, how can you even get past it?”

“I am a mage remember? Not a very good one….but I’m still a mage.” She holds out her hand, preparing herself to cast a spell. “This barrier is not that strong. Whoever put this up is playing with us. I think I can make a big enough entrance for me to enter though.” She meets the two girls gaze that have taken care of her all of this time, and smiles at them.

“If I don’t come back…I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you two have done for me. I’m glad I was able to call you my friends.” She utters her dispel spell, and quickly ducks inside, she hears the two girls yell out her name as she runs as fast as she can inside the palace.

“Finally got you two to call me by my actual name..” Hakuno whispers.

Naeun carefully opens the door inside their fathers room, she peaks outside.

“Naeun! Stop, uncle says we can’t go outside until he comes back.”

“But, what if Appa, and Papa are hurt?” Naeun fires back.

“What can you even do Naeun? We can’t fight like Papa.” Sian tries to deter his sister from stepping outside.

“It will be fine! I want to see more of those weird people, they look interesting” She opens the door wider.

“Quit it Naeun! You’re going to get us both in trouble!”

Naeun looks back at her brother and gives him a smug smile. “This is why you’ll never be king, you’re a scaredy cat! More like a tiger cub, than a lion.”

“I’m not scared!” Sian argues.

“Then come on. Let’s just go look.” She brushes the blonde bangs away from her face as she ducks outside.

“Naeun!” Sian whines, no way. He’s not going, she can get in trouble all she wants, but he’s staying right here. He gets out of his fathers bed, to get up to shut the door, when he hears someone call his name, he turns to look and it’s the girl from earlier, when they was in town, playing soccer sitting outside his fathers balcony.

“Eulli?” He whispers out, what is she doing here?! How did she even get up here? He looks at her blonde locks flowing in the wind, he vaguely remembers his father telling him that only gods, and demigods have blonde hair. Maybe she’s special like him too..?

“Kal!” Eulli mouths out, he goes to open the door to the balcony, he frowns when he realizes its locked.

“I can’t open it!” Sian mutters out, Eulli looks puzzled but tries to open the door on her end.

“I cannot open it on this end either, are you sure you can’t think of any other way to open this Kal?” She smiles at him sweetly.

Sian loses himself in his own thoughts for a minute, there is one way he could try…but he’s never been successful with it. He could try to break down the lock with magecraft. He hypes himself up, he can do it!

“Move back, Eulli, I don’t want to hurt you.” He states confidentially.

“Huh? O-Okay Kal, what are you going to do?” She asks. ‘

“You’ll see.” Sian tries to copy what his mother does, whenever she casts a spell, so he closes his eyes, and tries to steady his breathing. He feels a little energy leave from his body, he looks up to see the lock undone. Uh, how did he do that…? Did it actually work this time…? Suddenly he feels weak, he starts coughing hard.

“Kal! Are you okay?! That was so cool, you use fire to melt the lock! Come outside and get some air!” She grabs his hand and leads him outside,

Truth be told, no he’s not fine he can taste blood in his mouth, something he’s felt way too many times already in his life, he leans over the edge of the balcony and spits the blood out of his mouth.

“I’m okay now.” He promises Eulli. “How did you get up here?” He questions.

She giggles. “Silly, I climbed!”

He looks down, they have to be at least 20 feet up in the air. “You can climb that high?! That’s amazing Eulli! I wish I could do that…”

“I wish I could use magic! You’re amazing Kal! Maybe it’s because King Gilgamesh is your Papa.”

Kal’s face turns pink at her words, oh that’s right! He wanted to ask about her blonde hair! “What are your Mama and Papa like? Are you special like me?”

“Hmmm…something like that. Sian.” Sian feels incredibly scared, her blue eyes just now, turned gold. Something is wrong. He’s never told her his other name, the one his mother calls him by.

 

“How did you know my other name? I didn’t think I told you that?”

Yeah. Something is really off. He stands up, he deiced he’s going to run to wherever his sister is! He turns his body away from her, but she grabs his wrist hard, ow. That hurts, his eyes are filling with tears.

“Let me go! I don’t want to hear your story anymore! You’re touching a future king!”

“Don’t you want to hear the rest of my story?” Sian meets her eyes, blinks and suddenly it’s a weird looking guy! He’s about the same height as his father, but he feels much stronger than him.

“My father is Anu. I am the god Enki, I am sure your father as told you the story of my encounters with the goddess Ishtar. The patron deity of your fathers city. You say that you are a god yes? That is far from the truth. You are just an experiment gone wrong, much like your father, Gilgamesh.”

Sian’s eyes widen at his words, there’s no way this can be true! He tries to get away from Enki, but to no avail he’s crying now.

“I will try to make this as quick as possible child. This is not your fault, you were just born to the wrong set of parents. Fortunately, this back and forth with Ishtar has gotten out of hand…this is the only way to end this.” He brings his hand to Sian’s chest.

“Please…stop it! MAMA, PAPA!’ He cries out.

“How human. Ereshkigal will treat you kindly I’m sure.” He pulls his hand back, preparing to strike.

Sian is trying anything he can to get away from Enki, it’s not working he’s way too strong! He tries to calm himself down to try to cast magic again, but it’s no use he can’t control his breathing, he’s coughing again!

“MAMA!” Is the last thing Sian cries out, before his world turns black.

Hakuno stops in her tracks, she heard that. It was Sian! She rushes up the staircase, only to see both Gilgamesh’s and Enkidu fighting off Ishtar and two other men she hasn’t seen before.

Archer glances over, and see his Master standing there panting. What in the world is she doing here?! This is the last thing they need right now!

Naeuns eyes widen, it’s her mother! She didn’t think she would be back so soon! She knows she’s supposed to be hiding but can’t control her emotions at seeing her mother. “Mama!” Naeun calls out, and suddenly all eyes turn to her.

Casters eyes narrow, he looks up at the staircase to see Aea standing there with a smile on her face, he follows his daughters gaze to see Hakuno. His wife.

“I thought I told you to get some rest, my queen!” He fires magic at Ishtar.

“I’m glad I came back early! What is all of this?! Who are all of you people?! Where is my son?!”

“H-He should be in the room I put him and his sister in. What you doing outside Aea?! Didn’t I tell you not to leave?!” Enkidu yells up at Naeun.

“Oh? Is that her name Gilgamesh? Aea, pronounced Ea? Truly you cannot think of anything clever.” Ishtar suddenly leaps up aiming her bow at Aea.

Archer fires a weapon, and it grazes Ishtar’s arm. “I wouldn’t try it you useless goddess.”

Hakuno needs to go check on Sian, her heart is beating rapidly! She rushes to the staircase but is stopped by someone grabbing her, she instinctively tries to elbow whoever it is.

“Haha, what a feisty human you are! I can see why Gilgamesh fell in love with you! But I wouldn’t try to go up there if I were you. In an instant I could grab your daughter, and who knows what would happen then you see?” Ninazu whispers in Hakuno’s ear.

“Unhand my queen this instant!” Caster ignores Ishtar for now, turning his attention the god before him.

“And what will you give me in return King Gilgamesh? Your daughter? She is a cute child, I can only imagine how she will look once she has grown up a bit.”

Archer and Enkidu make a disgusted sound at the same time. “Disgusting. You gods are truly lower than dirt.” Archer hisses.

“I will make it so that I your death is swift.” Caster retorts.

Ninazus shrugs. “Then I cannot do as you ask.”

Hakuno’s head is killing her all she wants to do is go check on her son, shes going to try to talk Ishtar out of this. She knows Rin is in there somewhere.

“Rin! I know you can here me!” Caster looks surprised, is she talking to Ishtar?

Ishtar golden eyes turn to Hakuno. “My vessel cannot hear you, stupid!”

Hakuno glares at Ishtar before continuing, “The Rin I know would be disgusted with herself right now! Chasing after my former servant! What happened to the strong Rin I know? Are you going to let this goddess run you over like this?! We were friends for crying out loud! Do you not remember what happened on the Moon Cell?!”

Ishtar feels an unidentifiable pain run through her chest, is this stupid humans words really getting to her?! No, that can’t be it. This is just a faulty vessel she tells herself. Her vessel and this ugly human weren’t friends, she’s lying.

Enkidu uses this chance to whisper to his friends younger self. “We cannot keep fighting for much longer, as much as I don’t want to admit it but, I only have about thirty percent of my clay remaining.”

Archer grits his teeth, he knows Enkidu is right. He’s used about one-third of his treasury already. He knows Caster’s Mana is drained he can tell by the look on his face. They’ve been fighting for at least eight hours now.

 Suddenly he feels another presence enter the room, what now?! Both Caster, and Archer look up, to see Enki carrying Sian, he’s bloody. Everything stops. Hakuno’s arguing with Ishtar, the fighting. Archer’s breath hitches in his throat.  

“...What did you do my son, Enki?” Casters voice is low, he quickly glances over at Hakuno whose struggling to break free from Ninazu’s grip.

“Let me go! Let me see Sian!” Hakuno yells out.

Enki says nothing in response to the golden kings question, instead throwing his body at Enkidu who catches Sian.

Enkidu brushes Sians long hair away from his face, he looks down and notices his heart as been completely ripped from his chest. Enkidu looks at his friend.

“Friend…I…I..” Enkidu can’t even form a complete sentence.

Archer looks down at his sons body, rage fills his heart, he starts to laugh.

Hakuno looks over at Enkidu whose holding her son, he’s not breathing. No. No, no, no. Her vision goes white, this can’t be happening. She bites down on Ninazu, who quickly lets go.

“You Bitc-” Ninazu doesn’t get to finish the insult before a sword peirces his arm, it’s his Gilgamesh’s Archer.

“I’m going to kill all of you. Right here, right now.” Archer’s breath is steady, he glares at all of these gods and goddess here.

“Sian!” Hakuno rushes over to Enkidu.

“H-Hakuno! I…I..don’t know…” Enkidu hands his body off to Hakuno.

Casters heart is racing he doesn’t know what to do, he has to get Aea away from Enki at all costs! He rushes up to the staircase while Ishtar lets out a sadistic laugh, as Archer tries to hold off both Ninazu and Dumzid at once.

“You don’t know who you’re messing with, I’m a god too!” Naeun picks up a nearby bow, that’s way too big for her.

“Hm, twins, how interesting.” Enki mutters, he reaches out his hand to pick her up but is met with an axe to his shoulder instead.

“Stay. Away. This is your only warning god of mischief.” Caster is panting, his mana is completely used up but that doesn’t mean he still can’t fight with his Axe.

Enki glares at the king, before pulling his hand away. “You are lucky that I am feeling pity for your human wife. I could kill your other young one right now, with my magic.”

Caster lets out a dry laugh, “I would love to see you try.”

Hakuno holds Sian close to her, tears falling from her face. She calls out to Archer. She knows she’s not thinking clearly but can’t stop herself from asking, no telling Archer Gilgamesh to “Quit playing around.”

Archer stops what he’s doing for a quick second. He knows what those three words mean, she wants him to unleash Ea.

“Hakuno I don’t think-” Archer tries to protest.

“Stop it! I’m not asking you as your wife, I’m telling you as your former Master. Kill them all, right here, right now.” She grits her teeth. There’s no getting through to Rin, she doesn’t want to, but she’s killed Rin before, back on the near side of the Moon Cell. Back when her servant was Cu Cuchulainn.

“Then you, Caster, Aea and Enkidu need to leave, Master.” Archer pulls out a key from his Gate of Babylon.

Enkidu tries to pull on Hakuno’s hand, to get her to move but she’s still stuck in the same spot holding Sian.

“Hakuno! We have to go! If my friend is releasing Ea, we need to get as far away from here as possible!”

Caster glances down at Archer he notices that he’s unlocking the deeper parts of his vault, that can only mean one thing, he should stop it, but he feels no sympathy for these gods. He picks up Naeun, still glaring at Enki, before hopping down.

“My queen. We have to get out of here.” He hands Naeun off to Enkidu. She still sits there unable to move, it doesn’t even look like she’s heard him.

Caster gently takes Sian from Hakuno’s arms, and puts him on his back ignoring how bloody he’s getting in doing so. He picks up Hakuno in his arms soon after.

“My friend we have to go. This is our only shot to get out of here, while they are all distracted.”

Caster nods at Enkidu, “I’m sorry Hakuno. This is all my fault.” He rushes out of his palace, as Hakuno sobs into Casters chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew, we got pretty dark this chapter. I tried to take my time with this to make sure this was done as carefully as possible. Hope you all enjoyed this weeks chapter, see you all next week. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read, comment and leave kudos etc! You all inspire me to keep going!


	18. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno and Caster deal with their sons death in their own ways. The victor of the Moon Cell comes up with a clever idea.

Caster Gilgamesh steps out of a nearby room, him and Enkidu just got done, cleaning up his son, Sian’s body. He sighs, before leaning up against the door. They were lucky that Hakuno’s two servant girls were waiting outside of his summer palace. They led them to this abandoned house outside or Ur. He damn near had to pry Sian out of Hakuno’s arms, she grabbed him off of his back, before Enkidu had a chance to sit Naeun down, and take Sian from off of his back. He wants to go check on Hakuno, but he has to put his daughter down to sleep first. It’s late, it has to be at least ten at night, and he wants to get her to sleep before the priests and soldiers get here to transport Sians body back to Uruk.

He starts to make his way to where one of the servant girls are keeping Naeun the other girl is staying with Hakuno until either Archer shows up, or he’s done putting Naeun to sleep. Gilgamesh runs his hand through his blond locks, how the hell is going to break this to his daughter? He can’t exactly hide it, the only reason they have managed to “hide” Sian’s death this long, is because Enkidu has either been covering her eyes, or he’s been telling her to close them. More importantly, what is he going to do now? He can’t go to war with Ishtar…rather he doesn’t want to. There’s no telling how much complaining the religious sect of Uruk will do, if he does declare war. He can’t exactly let this stand either though.

Caster shakes those thoughts of war out of his head, they just lost Sian, he needs to protect these two girls of his now, Hakuno’s a mess, he feels he should be too…but he just can’t process grief in the same way Hakuno can. Hell he has had nearly all of kingdom fall before, death at this point, is just something that happens. This is different though, he can’t say that out loud, Hakuno will surely berate him for doing so. Plus, Sian was his son. Someone close to him, and he died in the same exact way Enkidu did. Taken from him by the gods.

Damn it all, he’ll have to figure out all of this later! “One thing at a time” Gilgamesh tells himself as he enters the common area room, where Naeun is being kept.

“Papa!” Naeun runs up to her father holding an apple in her hand.

He starts to call her “Aea” but no, he feels that he should call his daughter by the name Hakuno gave her, she never called Sian by his Sumerian name.

“Naeun.” He picks her up, before looking at the servant girl, “How is Hakuno?”

Nanna bows to her king before replying. “…As you can probably guess, she’s not taking this well at all. It was all Aya could do to stop her from leaving her temporary room, while you and Enkidu…dealt with Sian. She did not give her body enough time to adjust to the mana density here either, before she started preforming magecraft, so she’s wiped both mentally, and physically.”

Gilgamesh looks down at his daughter, before replying, “What about Ishtar? Any reports of her being seen flying around?”

Nanna shakes her head no. “No gods have been seen. Not just Ishtar. Whatever you did my king, sacred them off.”

Gilgamesh sits down on the couch, holding Naeun closer to him. “Papa, Nanna gave me fruit, have a bite!”

“One second Naeun.” Caster stops Naeun from talking too much. “You can go now, I would like you to stay with Hakuno until I put this one to sleep.” He orders.

“As you wish King Gilgamesh.” She gives Gilgamesh another bow before leaving the room.

“Bed? I don’t wanna go to sleep!” Naeun pouts.

“You had a long day. Stop acting tough, I know that you are tired.” Gilgamesh frowns.

Naeun lets out a yawn, insisting that she’s not tired, to which Gilgamesh responds with “Right.”

“By the way Papa, where is Sian? Did he get sick again?” Naeuns own red eyes meet her fathers.

Damn it, he wasn’t counting on her to ask so soon. There’s no way he can tell her that her brother is dead, at least not right now.

“What’s wrong Papa? You look sad.” She gives her father a kiss on the cheek to try to make him feel better.

He stares at Naeun for a few seconds, he realizes then that Hakuno was right, she’s his mini me. He supposes that he needs to be honest with her, it will hurt her more later if he’s not. If push comes to shove, and she has too much of a terrible reaction, he can always use a spell to alter her memory…even though he doesn’t want it to come to that.

“I need you to pay attention and listen to me, Naeun. What I’m about to tell you is serious.” He says with sternness in his voice, he knows that if he doesn’t use his “dad voice” as Hakuno calls it, Naeun won’t listen. She has a wondering mind. One of his bad habits she’s picked up.

Naeun cocks her head to the side, “It was Sian’s idea to leave the room uncle kept us in! I didn’t have anything to do with it! Punish him, not me!’

Gilgamesh can tell she’s lying. It was all her, he knows that Sian is, was, too timid to even think about doing something that bold.

“That is not what I wanted to talk to you about. You also need to work on lying better, anyone can see through you.” At that her face turns red.

“I-I wasn’t lying..” She stammers.

Gilgamesh chuckles, before getting serious again, if gets sidetracked this conversation won’t go anywhere.

“It is about your brother. There is something you should know.” He takes in a deep breath, staring into Naeun’s red irises.

“What about Sian? Did he do something wrong?” Naeun asks her father innocently.

“No. That’s not it. It’s….he…” Okay, this is harder than he thought, he himself can’t utter the words, “he’s dead” to her.

“Papa?” Naeun touches her fathers face

That snaps him back to the situation at hand, he sits his pride aside for a moment, to be one-hundred honest with Naeun.

“He got hurt, that god, Enki, he injured him badly. There was no way he could recover from that terrible of an injury. He’s gone.” Gilgamesh utters softly.

“Gone? L-like all of those guards were..?”

Gilgamesh sucks in a breath, she picks up on these type of things quicker than he thought.

“Yes. Your brother won’t be around anymore. Do you understand that?” Gilgamesh hopes he’s explaining this in a way that she can understand.

Naeun swallows, she understand the concept of death, she knows it’s part of the cycle of life, she thought her and her brother were too young to die. That they were special. Even though she teased her brother endlessly, she cared about him, he was her only friend. She grabs onto her father hard and buries her head in his chest.

Gilgamesh returns his daughters hug, he’s surprised she’s not crying. “I know.” He whispers.

They sit there like this for at least another hour, until she falls asleep against Gilgamesh. He almost falls asleep himself, that is until he hears Enkidu come down the stairs.

“Gilgamesh.” They call him.

Caster looks up to meet Enkidu’s gaze, he gives them a small nod in acknowledgment.

“How is Aea?” They question before sitting down in a chair across from their friend.

“I broke the news to her.” He quietly responds. “She took it better than I thought…that might change as the days pass.”

“And Hakuno?”  

“She is wiped out. She did not let her body adjust to the mana here, before she started preforming magecraft.” He looks away from Enkidu. He feels responsible for all of this. He should have put up a stronger barrier around the palace.

“I’m sorry. I should have stayed with the twins, and-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. It was not your fault. It’s not Hakuno’s either, it is mine.” Gilgamesh says so as if there’s no room for Enkidu to argue with him.

Enkidu starts to argue with Gilgamesh, until they hear the door opening, both Caster, and Enkidu stand up preparing to fight again.

“I finally find you lot, and this is how you greet me?!” A loud voice yells out, and Caster instantly relaxes, it’s just his dumb younger self.

“Oh. It’s just you.” Caster sits back down with Naeun still fast asleep against him.

“Is that the greeting I get? After scaring away all of these gods?!” Archer complains.

Enkidu sees that Archers arm is all bloody. “Did you get hurt?”

“Hah! As if I would let myself get injured that easily! It is not my blood.” He responds quickly.

“Can you not be so loud? Naeun is trying to sleep.” Caster hisses.

Archer glares at his Caster self, but concedes, he lowers his voice a bit. “Where is the boy? And Hakuno?”

“Do you want to see Sian? I could take you to where he is being kept.” Enkidu offers.

Archer shakes his head, he doesn’t want to see his son…like that. “The priests are coming to take his body back to Uruk.” Caster chimes in.

“And where are they at?! It’s past midnight!”

As if on cue a guard pokes his head inside the palace. “My King, sorry to disturb you. The priests of Ur are here to take the princes body back to Uruk.”

Archer narrows his eyes, he doesn’t want to be around for this. “Where is Hakuno? I will go be with her.”

Caster tells the guard to let the priests in, before telling Archer where she is, and asking him to be gentle with her.

Archer chooses not to reply instead, making himself scarce before the priests make it inside the building.

“My King.” The head priest bows before his king, the younger priests also bow. They look over at Enkidu before lightly bowing to him as well.

“I am sorry to hear about the young prince.”

Caster wants to roll his eyes, they aren’t sorry. “Sorry” doesn’t fix this situation, sorry won’t bring Sian back. He forces himself to play king for a bit, he hands off Naeun to Enkidu, telling them to go put her to bed.

“I will take you to where we are keeping him.” Caster motions the priests to follow him as he heads up the staircase.

Archer manages to find the room where Hakuno is being kept in. He braces himself for what he’s about to walk into, he remembers the look on her face when she first realized what happened to their son. It’s something that he doesn’t want to remember. He opens the door, and the two servant girls that are taking care of his Master, instantly bow.

“King Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh doesn’t respond instead looking over to the bed where Hakuno has her knees brought up to her face, and her face is covered. It doesn’t even look like she heard him enter.

“You two are dismissed. Get some rest.” He orders the two servant girls, and the quietly leave the room.

“Hakuno.” He calls out her name. Nothing. No response. He sighs, this Master of his has seen people die in front of her many times, Leo, Julius, that monk. This is different though, even he can admit that this feeling is different from all of those deaths on the Moon Cell. He takes a seat next to his Master on the much smaller bed, than he’s use to sleeping on.

“Hakuno.” He tries calling her name again, this time touching her head. That seemed to do the trick, she slowly lifts her head up to meet his.

“..Gil…?” She whispers.

“I have returned.” He gives her a small smile.

Hakuno looks down at his arm notices it’s all bloody. She starts to panic did he get hurt too?! “Your arm…”

“Oh this? Do not worry it is not my blood. I managed to injure Ninazu.” He states with his usual arrogance.

Hakuno slowly grabs a bowl of water from her side of the bed. Gilgamesh raises his eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Let me clean you up…” She wets a towel before lightly touching his arm.

“I can do that myself. I am here because I am worried about you.”

“Let me do this. It takes my mind off of…” Hakuno can’t bring herself to say Sian’s name she knows she’s going to cry again.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Gilgamesh utters with sincerity in his voice.

“I am his mother. I didn’t protect him.” She dips the towel in the water again.

“And I am his father. He was under my care, and I promised you that nothing would happen. This is a failure on my part. I do not admit my mistakes that often, that is unless I am in the wrong, this happens to be one of those times.”

Hakuno stops what she’s doing, she grips the towel she’s holding tighter. She leans her head against Archer’s chest.

“I heard him. He called me. I didn’t get to him in time.”

“Hakuno..this is not your fault.” He tries to assure her that all of this isn’t her fault.

Hakuno bites her lips, not being able to look Gilgamesh in the eyes, the emptiness in her heart, her brain is going a million miles a minute, and she can’t stop herself from crying against the golden king.

Gilgamesh takes the towel out of Hakuno’s hands and throws it across the room, before forcefully embracing Hakuno. Hakuno’s eyes widen she wasn’t expecting that from Archer, Caster it’s almost expected of him to show affection, Archer on the other hand…not so much. She was half expecting him to tell her to get over it.

“I would tell you to stop crying…but I know you can’t control it. I lost someone close to me too. This is the second time that this has happened.” He feels her wrap her arms around his back.

“Is there any way we could get him back?” She asks in a soft tone.

Archer lets out a small laugh. “My queen, there are many things in this world I can give you. This is not one of them. What, you want to march down into the underworld?”

Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh, tears still staining her face, he wipes them away with his right hand.

“Is there any way we could do that?”

Uh oh, what did he just plant in her head?! He shouldn’t have said anything! Dammit he let that slip on accident. “No. Even if we could, only Ishtar knows the way, and as you know we aren’t exactly on good terms.”

Hakuno thinks for a minute, she has an idea, but she needs to talk it over with Caster.

“I…I.. just want Sian back.” She looks away from Archer.

“I do too, but you going to the underworld on your own is reckless.” He lays her down, before laying next to her.

“What if you went with me? Would you go? Hypothetically.” Hakuno questions staring deep into his snake eyes, she remembers how much he looked like Sian, she bites back her tears again.

“Of course. I would follow you anywhere, Hakuno.” He replies back honestly, he doesn’t like where this is going. However, when she has an goal in her head there is nothing that can stop her. He wonders if Caster has learned that yet or not.

“You need to get some sleep. I know you may not want to, but if you keep weeping like this you are going to make yourself sick. The priests are taking Sians body back to Uruk tonight, we are heading back there in the morning. So get some sleep.”

“Naeun. How is Naeun?” She wants to argue with Gilgamesh, tell him that she’s fine, that she can stay awake longer, but he eyes feel heavy as Gilgamesh wraps his arms around her waist.

“Don’t worry about Aea. Caster has already put her to sleep.” Archer quickly replies.

“..Don’t leave me.” Hakuno whispers before closing her eyes.

“I’m with you until the end, Master.” Archer kisses the top of her head before sleep takes Hakuno.

Caster lets out a heavy sigh as he stands over the body of his son, it’s been two days since him and Hakuno arrived back in Uruk. He immediately ordered his people to mourn for his son. Every since then he’s been busy, the only positive thing about all of this is that there has been no sign of Ishtar. Enkidu went back to Chaldea, in order to recover his clay.

He brushes his sons blonde locks away from his face, this awful feeling of grief is threatening to consume him again. He was too young, his son just started to open up to him, he felt like they were getting closer. Caster feels empty on the inside, like a rat has ate up all of his insides. Don’t even get him started on Hakuno. She hasn’t left their room since they’ve gotten back. Archer is the one taking care of Aea, he can’t really blame her. She must be feeling a completely different type of pain than he is.

He hears the sound of the chamber door opening. He can tell it’s not Hakuno, he knows her scent by now.

“Leave me.” He orders.

“My King, we need to talk.” Caster glares up, and it’s his adviser Nabu. He almost misses Siduri.

“Whatever it is it can wait.” Gilgamesh hisses, turning his attention back to his son.

“I know that you are mourning, but this is about Ishtar. I heard that you are planning to go to war with her. That is not a wise idea.”

“She killed my son. My heir. You expect me to let this stand? Hakuno is completely heartbroken.”

“She is our patron deity my king. Maybe Queen Hakuno did something to upset her. Like I told you before, she is an outsider, she doesn’t know the ways of Uruk.”

Gilgamesh balls up his fists. “Hakuno has done nothing. She doesn’t deserve this. No mother deserves to have their son murdered in front of them. I am telling you this now, you may be my advisory, but I will not hesitate to have your head. If you ever talk about my queen, and something beautiful doesn’t come out of your mouth again. I will not be so kind.”

“My apologies my king. I did not mean it that way.” He bows.

Gilgamesh makes a disgusted sound, “I did not say I was going to war with Ishtar. I said I was considering it. Now, leave me.” he orders again.

Nabu makes his way to the door, “Please think this over carefully, my king.” He hears the chamber door close.

“This is what you would have to deal with my son, if you ever became king.” He mutters, it’s true that Sian was spoiled, and whiny but that doesn’t mean that Gilgamesh didn’t care for him. Sian was always wanting to be around him, he can’t help feeling like a failed father, he wasn’t around that much until recently. He doesn’t want to admit it but maybe he’s more like his own father than he thought. That idea irritates him, he’s his own person, he’s not like his mother or father. Gilgamesh is broken from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening again, now what?!

He turns around, “Didn’t I tell you to leave me?!” his eyes widen when he sees Hakuno instead of someone else. He sees that she’s holding a bag.

Hakuno winces at his loud voice. “I-if you want, I can come back later…”

“No, no, you are alright. I thought you were someone else. I apologize. You may come closer.” Hakno nods at Gilgamesh before moving to see her son.

“How are you feeling?” This is the first time Hakuno has gotten out of bed since they’ve returned, he wants to make sure she’s okay. She gives him a shrug.

“I want to talk to you. I also brought Sian his birthday present.” She pulls out a stuffed lion from the bag she was holding.

“When did you get that?” He questions.

“When I was out with Gudako. Sian loved lions. He always was saying how when he grew up he “was going to be a strong lion like Appa, and Papa!” she giggles a bit as she sits the stuffed animal next to Sian. “At least he won’t be lonely on his birthday. Archer is hanging out with Aea, making sure she has fun on her birthday, or what little fun she can have right now…” Hakuno trails off.

Gilgamesh stares at Hakuno, that sad look in her eyes makes him uncomfortable. “My queen…” He takes her hand in his own.

She shakes her head. “Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about is, I am going to Kur, to the underworld, to bring Sian back. There is still a week before he is buried, so that is plenty of time for me to go and come back.” Hakuno explains.

Wait, wait, wait, he couldn’t have heard that right could he?! How does she even know about Kur?! That damn younger self of his must have let it slip.

“No. Absolutely not. Besides, how are you even going to get there, only Ishtar knows the way!” Caster protests, there’s no way he’s going to allow Hakuno to throw her life away on a stupid quest like this.

“I am going to go negotiate with Ishtar. I know my friend is in there somewhere. All I need to do is talk to her.” Hakuno tries to convince Gilgamesh.

“She’ll kill you! I won’t allow you to go. You can’t just march into the underworld and demand Ereshkigal return our sons soul. You’re throwing your life away for a mere one percent chance that this plan or yours will work!”

“That is a risk I’m willing to take.” Hakuno quickly replies, she’s going with or without his consent.

“Hakuno, you are not understanding! I can’t leave Uruk to go with you! If you die, what about Aea, she needs you. I need you Hakuno. I don’t want to lose you, why aren’t you understanding! Sian is gone. I have already done this dance, with death before, it is inescapable, you going on this journey to maybe get him back isn’t worth you risking your life over.” Caster is panting now, arguing with this woman. He’s starting to get mad, does she not realize that he can’t take losing another person close to him?!

Hakuno glares at the golden king. “Archer is going with me. I won’t be by myself. I’m going with or without your approval. I want my son back. I want us to be a family again, if Ishtar kills me then so be it. I will have at least died trying to protect the people I care most about. I love you more than anything Gilgamesh, but this is something I have to do. I can’t give up yet.” She lets go of his hand, and starts to head toward the door.

Caster rushes after her and grabs her by the hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Damn this woman, she’s so stubborn! “I wish you would reconsider, but I know that isn’t an option for you. You are stubborn like me sometimes.” He whispers.

Hakuno says nothing instead opting to look deep into his crimson eyes. “If it’s for Sian…then I will reluctantly allow it, under one condition: that you wait at least a full day so that I may prepare talismans for you. I will also prepare a way for you to negotiate with Ishtar.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen. Is he actually agreeing with her?!

“Just know that I am doing this out of my love for you. I just don’t want you to be so sad. I suppose it is true anyway that I have came back from the underworld three times already, what is one more time?”

“Gilgamesh…” is all Hakuno can mutter out

“Come. My queen, let us face this trail together, like always.” He holds out his hand, and Hakuno takes it, they leave the chamber, Gilgamesh gives his son one last look before closing the door, hoping this plan of Hakuno’s is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks chapter is up! Enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, comments etc~


	19. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of Heroes and The Victor of the Moon Cell have a long talk, on the way to meet Ishtar.

Hakuno stares at the talisman in her hand as herself and Archer Gilgamesh slowly make their way to Ishtars Temple on Mount Ebih.

“Are you sure about this, Hakuno?” Archer breaks Hakuno out of her thoughts.

Hakuno’s chestnut eyes, meets Gilgamesh’s red irises.

“Of course.” Hakuno tries to sound as confident as she possibly can. “When have we ever backed down from a challenge?”

Archer laughs. “This is different. We are dealing with a bratty goddess, who need I remind you, does not like you or me.” He reminds her

“Rin is still in there somewhere. So that means she’ll listen to reason if we just talk calmly.”

Archer scoots closer to Hakuno. “This is Ishtar we’re talking about. I hope this goes as well as you hope it will Master.”

Hakuno doesn’t reply. This has to work. It’s got to. She hasn’t told Archer or Caster but she’s brought her wedding jewelry with her, and the jewels she was given as gifts on their wedding day, in order to bribe her with.

“Hakuno? Are you listening? Or are you worried about Aea?” Gilgamesh frowns, there’s that sad look in her eyes. He supposes it’s understandable, she’s still upset over Sian. He is too, he cared for that boy of his. This plan of Hakuno’s is shoddy at the very least, but he doesn’t have any alternatives, and Caster is keen on just moving on, without even trying to get Sian back.

“H-Huh? Oh. I’m not super worried about Naeun. She’s with Caster so she will be okay…I hope.” Hakuno remembers that Caster promised that he would take care of Naeun, while her and Archer are gone.

“Do not worry so much. Aea is a good child, even though she’s picked up on some of my habits..” Archer grumbles.

“Haha, like how she has a hard time focusing like you?” Hakuno teases as she leans her head against Archer’s shoulder.

Gilgamesh sighs slightly annoyed. “I can focus, when I need to. She’s like you too. She’s stubborn.”

Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh whose looking ahead in the distance as their cart slowly moves forward. Archer’s been there for her the most through all of this, Caster has too, but Sians death hurt Caster the most. Even though he tried to hide it from her she can tell how much it affected him. After all, she found him sitting with Sian’s dead body.

“Hey Gil…”

Gilgamesh looks down at his Master. “Hm? What is it?”

“Thanks for being there for me. I know you probably think I’m weak after all of this.” Hakuno holds Gilgamesh’s left hand in her own.

Archer scoffs. “Weak? You’re a mother who lost her son. If you didn’t show any emotion I would question you. You are my treasure Hakuno, it is only natural that I take care of what is mine.”

Hakuno’s face flushes pink, she wasn’t expecting that honest of a reply from Archer. “S-stupid….I’m not a treasure.” Hakuno argues. “You’re my husband. We’re married now.” She reminds her former servant. Her saying that they’re married is still hard for her to believe, she would have never thought, that she would have fallen so hard for this arrogant man.

Gilgamesh smirks down at Hakuno. “I’m your what now? You’ll have to repeat that, I didn’t hear you.” He teases.

Hakuno blushes harder, dick, teasing her at a time like this…

“Y-you heard me! Stop teasing me..” Hakuno grumbles and Gilgamesh laughs loudly.

“Your reactions are still the best.” Gilgamesh comments.

Hakuno sighs, they still have a few hours until they reach Mount Ebih. Hakuno should think about what she’s going to say to Ishtar, but she needs to talk to Archer seriously, while they are alone. She’s meant to have this talk with Archer earlier, but Sian’s death put a wrench in that plan. He’s not going to like what she has to tell him, but now is a good as time as any, to have this conversation.

“Gilgamesh.” She gets his attention.

Archer scowls. He doesn’t like that tone of voice of Hakuno’s. Or the fact that he called her by his full name, not by the nickname she’s given him.

“I do not like that look on your face. You only make that look when you have something bad to tell me.”

Hakuno swallows, is she really that easy to read? “I-it’s not something bad…well it might be. We need to talk.”

Gilgamesh doesn’t like where this is headed, but since it’s Hakuno he’ll listen. “What is it? If it’s your useless worrying-”

“It’s not.” Hakuno cuts off whatever complaint he was about to voice. “When I was out with Gudako before…Sian happened. We had a long talk.”

“About what? Did that mongrel say something to upset you?” Gilgamesh questions.

“N-no. What I’m about to tell you, you absolutely cannot tell Caster. Promise me.” Hakuno has to make Archer understand that this is serious.

“Oh? Are you about to tell me, that it is me you prefer? That you are tired of playing house? That you wish to run away with me?” Gilgamesh asks with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Ugh no! Not at all! Still the same arrogant king as always, even when she’s trying to be serious!

“No…that’s not it. It’s about something else. Gudako and I had a long talk, after I left a few weeks ago.”

Archer really doesn’t like where this is headed. “About what? So she did say something to upset you. Useless girl…”

“No she didn’t! Be nice, she’s your Master now.” Hakuno warns.

“You’re my Master. She’s just my contractor.” Archer reminds Hakuno.

Hakuno rolls her eyes, that was a long time ago, she wants to remind him, but lets it go. “Anyway, she told me that, since there are no more singularities, Chaldea plans on sending servants back to their own world. Gudako plans to sever her contracts with all of her servants.”

“Okay…and why should I care?” Archer fails to see where she’s going with this, that doesn’t affect her in any way.

Hakuno looks out at the setting sun. Really, sometimes this man can be so clueless, she thought she made it pretty clear what that meant. Guess she’ll have to spell it out for him.

“They’re also sending all of the supports back to their own worlds too..” Hakuno quietly utters out, she meets Gilgamesh’s eyes, his face looks troubled. She feels nervous all of the sudden, what is his reaction going to be…?

So Gilgamesh was right. This was bad news she just broke to him. They’re in an even more precarious position now!

“So? What does that mean? Are you going back to the Moon Cell?” He scoffs. “I wonder how Caster will react?”

“...Well, Gudako is giving me a choice. I can stay here in Babylon, with Caster…”

“Or?” Gilgamesh pushes for her to continue.

“Or, I could pick any place I want to go to, with you.” Hakuno finishes what she has to say.

Archer Gilgamesh leans his back up against the cart they are riding in, processing what Hakuno has just told him. This sounds simple enough, all Hakuno has to do is choose to be with him. That leads him to another problem…how is going to convince her? He can’t force her to choose him, well he could, but he’s already tried that once, and it didn’t go according to plan, he would rather not repeat that episode.

“It sounds as if you have some tough decisions to make soon, Master.” Archer tells her seriously.

Hakuno is surprised, he’s not instantly trying to convince her to take his side? That’s unusual.

“I suppose so.” In truth, she knows Archer is right, if she’s being honest, the first thing that runs through her mind, is to be with Archer, but she cares for Caster too…argh this is confusing!

“King Gilgamesh, we should be at Mount Ebih in twenty minutes.”

Gilgamesh nods, “I will only tell you this once Hakuno, so listen well.” Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno’s hand and pulls her body in front of his, before wrapping his arms around her. Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh waiting on him to finish what he has to say.

“I am the one who can truly take care of you. I can give you the whole world if you choose to stay with me. I shall even allow you to bring the children, we can settle anywhere you wish. Just remember, if you stay with Caster you cannot travel the world like you wished. You will disappear along with the first dynasty of Uruk. You will be remembered just as one of my older selves wives. A nameless queen. Such is the case with women unfortunately.” Archer’s tone is grave, he has to make her understand the situation she’s in. The only he can solve all of her problems.

Hakuno takes in all of what Archer tells her. He knows that some of what he’s saying is true…she can’t hurt Caster like that though. She loves him just as much as Archer. She opens her mouth to argue with him, but Archer isn’t done lecturing her yet.

“I know you’re about to tell me that “You love Caster too.” but, you cannot have it both ways Master. There has to be someone who you love just a little more, someone who you prefer just a tad more.” Archer brushes her brown bangs back from her face, in order to see her eyes, his favorite physical feature about his master.

“I just want to figure out a way for all of us to be together..” Hakuno whispers.

Archer shrugs. “I am the obvious choice for you. I will wait for you to make your decision. If push comes to shove I will break my contract with Gudako early, and contract with you again. Then things can go back to the way they were before.” Gilgamesh promises.

Break his contract early? What in the hell does he mean by that?

“How do you intend to break your contract? If you are asking me to betray my friend, I already told you, I can’t do that.” Hakuno reminds Gilgamesh.

Archer bends his head down to Hakuno’s face, he stares at her for a second, before kissing her. Any argument Hakuno may have had disappears as soon as his lips meet hers. Her heart skips a beat at the touch, this man, making her forget about all of her problems in a single instant.

“..You’re being unfair.” Hakuno grumbles when they part for air.

“Hahaha, what do you mean Master? You are the one that is unfair. Making me share you all of this time.” Archer shoots back.

“You never answered my question.”

“Do not worry about it. Let us focus on the situation at hand. All of this talk of you leaving Caster’ side can wait.” Gilgamesh quickly changes the subject.

Right. They are almost at Mount Ebih. She needs to prepare herself, she can worry about choosing about what she wants to do with her life later. Right now, all that matters is trying to get Sian back. Hakuno leans her head against Archer’s chest, trying to get her thoughts in order before she faces Ishtar for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Chapter this week. We should go back to our regular posting schedule after the New Year. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed even if it was a little short. Wanted to get something out there at least.


	20. You're Gonna Carry That Weight

Hakuno and Gilgamesh have been climbing up the steep mountain for at least two hours. She’s incredibly tired, Archer has offered to carry her at least four times now, she’s refused, what does she look like having her former servant carry her like some princess?

“Why would you build a temple all the way up here?!” Hakuno complains, to which Gilgamesh laughs.

“You understand now? This goddess does not make any sense. She was driven out of her own temple in Uruk because of myself you see? So her only choice was to come to this mountain that she conquered, and build a temple here. The only problem is that no one in their right mind would come all the way here, to worship her.” Gilgamesh explains.

“So you’re saying that me and you are crazy for coming here?” Hakuno teases.

“You are, yes. I am just along for the ride.” Gilgamesh latches his hand onto Hakuno’s hand he can tell that she’s exhausted.

“Hah. Thanks for your honesty.”

“You know I am just teasing. I suppose I am somewhat crazy for coming here too. Just remember who was here for you through this annoying task. Me. Not Caster.” Archer looks back at Hakuno to make sure she heard that.

“The only reason that Caster didn’t come with us, is because he can’t leave Uruk. Besides, someone had to stay with Naeun.” Hakuno reminds the golden Archer, she wishes he would stop implying that Caster doesn’t care at all, when she knows that is not the case.

Archer rolls his red eyes, she needs to stop making excuses for his older self. The real reason that Caster didn’t join them, is because he’s scared of losing Hakuno. He’s not stupid, that’s as clear as day to anyone, except Hakuno.  

“You would think that getting his son back, his heir, would be more important than whatever useless chores he is doing back in Uruk.”

“Lets just keep going.” Hakuno tries to change the subject, she doesn’t want to get into an argument with Gilgamesh, at least not right now.

“You should let me carry you, Master.” Gilgamesh offers again.

“I’m fine Gil.” She assures him for the fifth time. “Besides, it’s hot here, I would just make it harder on you.”

Archer makes a frustrated sound. “You need to rely on me more. I am as you put it your husband am I not?”

“It’s not about me “relying on you.” it about us saving our energy. What if you need to fight and you have me in your arms? That would put us at a disadvantage.”

So stubborn. That’s one thing that hasn’t changed about his Master at least.

“I’m stronger than you think, Master. Or do I need to remind you? No matter, we are almost there anyways. I’m sure you see that gaudy temple in the distance.” Gilgamesh’s voice has a hint of disgust to it.

Hakuno looks up ahead, it’s just as Archer said, they are finally almost there! Hakuno is a little shocked by how big her temple is. The outside is just as beautiful as Gilgamesh’s mother, Ninsun’s temple.

“It’s really pretty.” Hakuno breathes out.

“A metaphor for that useless goddess you could say. Beautiful on the outside, but the inside is a black as soot. At least you Hakuno, are consistent. Both your inner beauty and outer beauty match.” Gilgamesh is the one still leading the way, but Hakuno can almost hear the smirk on his lips, as those words leave his mouth.

Hakuno tries to ignore how fast her heart is beating, between Archer Gilgamesh saying these things, and the heat in this mountain, it’s too much.

“L-like you actually think I’m beautiful.” Hakuno shoots back.

“It’s true your body is mediocre.” He teases, he looks back and sees Hakuno witha disappointed look on her face.

“Fool. Cease with that look on your face. I have told you this time and time again, I am not interested in your body. It is your personality, and your actions that I am the most interested in. Your body is a just an extra.” Archer grips Hakuno’s hand tighter.

Damn it, she wasn’t counting on him to catch that look on her face! “I just..” Hakuno starts and Gilgamesh instantly cuts her off.

“Hush, there is no other woman that I would rather be with than with you. You are my Master, stand proud, and take pride in that fact.” Gilgamesh pulls Hakuno closer to him.

Hakuno smiles up at the golden king, even if he acts cold sometimes, it’s nice to know that he cares. “I love you, Gilgamesh.”

“If you love me you’ll stop making that wretched face. Something that is mine shouldn’t make that expression as long as I am around.” He looks down at Hakuno for a moment before his lips press against hers, his kiss is quick but filled with warmth.

“...And you call me a kissing monster.” Hakuno teases, and Gilgamesh shrugs in response, looking away from Hakuno.

“I am not the one who begs for kisses. Come, let us get going. I would like to get off this mountain as quickly as possible.” Gilgamesh hurries off ahead, and Hakuno smiles to herself before chasing after him, was his possibly embarrassed?

“Are you coming inside with me Gil?” Hakuno questions the golden man whose leaning against the wall, looking as carefree as can be.

Archer peaks inside. No sign of Ishtar. “No. I refuse to step inside that temple. Do not worry I can still hear everything that is said in there. If you need me all you have to do is call my name, and I will appear. I will just make the situation worse if I go in there.”

Hakuno shifts back and forth, her eyes flicker inside of the temple. It looks pretty empty, it’s not busy like the temples back in Uruk. She’s knows she’s nervous, her stomach is all in knots, and she can feel the cold wind more fiercely on her skin than before. Her brown eye dart back to the golden Archer in front of her, who now has his arms crossed, and looks less than amused at her.

“Are you scared?” He asks.

“Scared? More like nervous.”

Gilgamesh gives her one of his trademark smirks. “Think of it this way, all you have to do is conquer Ishtar like you conquered her vessel on the Moon Cell, and everything will turn out the way you want it to. You are someone who can do things once you try, so Master, continue conquering as you have, and you will be fine.”

Hakuno smiles at the encouragement her former servant has given her, and in return Archer shows her a rare smile. “If things do start to go downhill, I will not hesitate to use Ea on that woman. So we will be fine, after all the strongest heroic spirit is here to help you.”

Hakuno feels a little better now that Gilgamesh has calmed her nerves a little. She gives Archer one last look, before starting to head inside.

“I’ll be right back. I hope this doesn’t take too long.”

“Remember call me if things start to go less than favorable.” Archer reminds her, and  Hakuno nods.

Hakuno slowly makes her way inside the temple, ignoring that her hands are shaking. It’s so quiet in here, she’s like that her and Archer got here right when the sun was rising, or it would be so dark in here that you couldn’t see. There’s no people in here, this is really uncomfortable. Like something out of a horror movie. Maybe she should say something…?

“H-hello?” Hakuno squeaks out.

Nothing. Her voice almost echos throughout the temple. Hakuno slowly wonders further inside the temple. Truly, this place is completely deserted. The only sound that can be heard are those of the chimes that ate flowing in the wind, in the temple. The atmosphere is dense and heavy, she really needs to hurry this up, they’re on a time limit after all, it’s already been three days since they left Uruk, they only have a few more days until Sian is buried. There’s only one problem though, Ishtar doesn’t seem to be here. Hakuno ponders for a few minutes about how to lure her out, then she remembers that the priests back in Uruk, used incense before making sacrifices to the gods. Maybe she could try that..? There are some unused incense sticks laying around in this temple.

Hakuno reluctantly picks a stick of incense up, before heading over to what she assumes is an alter, she hears Gilgamesh’s voice loudly suddenly.

“How is it going in there?! It is far too quiet.”  

“I’m fine! I’m trying to get her to appear, it doesn’t look like anyone is here.” Hakuno assures Gilgamesh that she’s okay, before waiting a couple of minutes for him to respond, he doesn’t, so she guesses, that he must be satisfied with her response. She uses her magic in order to light the incense stick. It doesn’t take long until the sweet smells of the incense fill the room.

Hakuno suddenly feels a presence behind her. She knows it’s not Gilgamesh, he would have said something by now.

“You know, I rushed all the way back here, after I sensed someone trying to leave me an offering. To my disappointment it is just that blondies plain little girl.”

Hakuno slowly turns around. “Ishtar..”

“So what? Have you come to offer your head to me? You have been disrespectful to a goddess.” Ishtars word fall like poison from her lips.

“I just want to talk. I’m not sure what I have done to upset you, but I just want to work things out between us.” Hakuno decided against telling her that the real reason she came here, is because she needs this goddesses help.

“Talk? Why would you come all the way here just to talk to me?” Ishtar looks away from Hakuno confused. “That doesn’t matter. I have nothing to say to you. Wasn’t killing your half-breed son enough to deter you?” Ishtar hisses.

Hakuno tries to get her heart to stop beating so fast, her freaking out isn’t going to help the situation.

“Well…you’ve got me. I didn’t come here just to talk. I came here because I need your help.” Hakuno replies honestly.

Ishtar stares at the human in front of her, before laughing. “You are too funny human. Why should I help you? In fact, why did you come here alone? Where is that blondie?”

“You mean Gilgamesh? He’s here with me. He’s outside. He didn’t want to come in.”

Ishtar realizes that she must have brought the younger one with her, there is no way that Caster would ever leave Uruk, if there wasn’t anything in it for him.

“Well, whatever, I have no reason to help you.” Ishtar turns around in order to leave this human standing here.

Hakuno quickly takes her bag off of her back. “W-wait! It’s not like I came here empty handed. I have jewels for you.”

Ishtar stops. That piqued her interest. She turns around and sees Hakuno taking handful of jewels out of her bag. There has to be enough jewels on the ground to power her magic for a few years!

“...I am willing to listen. Not for you though, because of what you are offering.”

Hakuno feels a little proud of herself, that did the trick. She’ll have to thank Caster later for mentioning that Ishtar’s weakness is jewels.

“I need you to open the path to the underworld.” Hakuno’s tone is serious, in order for Ishtar to understand that she’s not joking.

Ishtar frowns. How does she even know about Kur? That stupid king must have told her. What is trying to do? Is she trying to get her dead son back?

“And why should I do that? It is obvious that you are trying to get your dead son back from my sister.”

“Because, if you do, you’ll have enough jewels to last you for a long time. I’m even offering you my wedding gems.” Hakuno retorts.

Ishtar can’t deny that is a good offer…”You know my sister won’t give you your son back, right? Why risk your life for something that might not work out in your favor?”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, she’s surprised that Ishtar is asking that question, just for a moment, she feels like her friend Rin, appeared.

“I have to try. Sian is my son, I can’t just give up.” Hakuno whispers.

Hakuno, and Ishtar stand in silence for a few minutes, that is until Ishtar suddenly speaks up.

“...I still don’t understand, why you? Why does he love you so much? Not once since he has grown up, has he ever looked my way, or has even thought about me.”

“What?” Hakuno is confused, she doesn’t understand the question coming from Ishtar.

“N-Nothing. Never mind, forget I said anything.” Ishtar’s face is red.

“I..I’m not sure myself either. I’m not sure why he’s so attached to me. I just like being with him, and he likes being with me.: Hakuno meets Ishtar’s eyes.

Ishtar lets out a dry laugh. “How simple. I shouldn’t have expected anything less from that dumb king.”

Hakuno doesn’t know what to say, is the reason Ishtar has been doing all of this, is because she’s jealous?

“You know, he didn’t use to be like that. Gilgamesh I mean.” Ishtar crosses her arms. She doesn’t know why she’s carrying on a conversation with this girl. By all means this is her chance to finally kill her. Something in her body is stopping her, maybe Hakuno was right, her and her vessel do know each other.

“W-what do you mean?” Hakuno throws her bag back over her shoulder.

“He didn’t use to hate the gods. He was raised by us, until he was eight. I suppose it’s our fault as to why he’s so spoiled…I think that was the only time in his life that he ever looked my way.” Ishtar trails off.

Hakuno shifts her weight around, to be honest she’s a little uncomfortable. Ishtar sounds like she’s being honest with her, that makes the situation she’s in all the more weird.

“..Listen. I’m not asking you to be my friend, honestly I don’t think I can ever forgive you for what you did to me, Gilgamesh, and our son. I’m just asking for your help. I don’t hate you though.” Hakuno does her best to sound as confident as she can.

The air is awkward and tense, Ishtar eyes dart to the pile of jewels, and then back up to Hakuno.

“Fine…I’ll lend you a hand. I suppose it has gotten boring bullying you anyways. It doesn’t look like you’re going anywhere. My vessel here has always been against it in the first place. Besides, it seems you keep goldie in check.”

Hakuno eyes light up, she breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much, Ishtar!”

Ishtar is the one who feels embarrassed now. This human, thanking her even after what she’s done to her.

“Stop being so honest. And don’t thank me just yet, you getting there is only half of the job done. You have to convince my sister to help you. How are you going to manage that?”

Hakuno honestly hasn’t even thought about that part yet. She’ll figure that out when she gets there.

“I’m not sure…I’ll think of something. I’ll have Gilgamesh with me too, so it’s not  like I’ll be there by myself. It’ll be okay.” Hakuno gives Ishtar a smile.

Ishtar sighs annoyed. “If goldie is with you…then that is one less thing to worry about. I will return in a few hours. You and that king get some rest. You’ll need it. Gilgamesh might be okay since he’s a servant, and a demigod, but you aren’t. You need to remember that. I’ll open the way to Kur as agreed upon. A goddess doesn’t break her word.” Ishtar promises. Hakuno blinks, and Ishtar is gone.

Hakuno sighs, that was easier than she thought it would be, she thinks to herself as she makes her way outside to meet with Archer.

Archer stands up when he hears Hakuno coming out of the temple.

“So? How did it go Master?” Archer questions, as he grabs Hakuno’s hand checking her body for any marks or bruises. “Did that bratty goddess hurt you?”

Hakuno shakes her head no. “It went better than I thought it would. She’s agreed to open up the way to Kur for us. She said she’ll be back in a few hours, and that we should get some rest.”

Gilgamesh makes a disgusted sound. “I do not need that goddess to tell me that!” His tone suddenly get softer. “Good job. I am considerably pleased with you right now. Truly, you are the only woman that is worthy to be by my side.”

Hakuno smiles up at Gilgamesh, before pulling on his hand. “Come on, lets go inside and rest. I know you don’t want to, but Ishtar won’t be back for a long while, it’s better for you to sit down inside than be out here in this hot sun.”

Gilgamesh sighs, she knows he can’t resist her when she’s being like this. He allows her to led him inside.

Hakuno looks around for a minute before finding some pillows in a corner, she grabs a few and sits them down near the entrance, she motions for Gilgamesh to come sit next to her, who reluctantly complies

“You may lean your head against me. I do not mind.” Gilgamesh tells Hakuno, she does so instantly, sighing afterwords.

“Are you tired?” Gilgamesh asks, and Hakuno nods her head yes.

“I’ll allow you to get some sleep. One thing before you close your eyes. I heard what Ishtar said about me when I was a child. Just remember that is only one perspective, and far from the truth.”

Right. Uh huh. Hakuno knows that this is just him, trying to hide his embarrassment. She doesn’t feel like arguing with him.

“Thanks again, for being there with me through all of this Gil.” Hakuno sleepily says.

“And again, remember who was there for you. Me. Not Caster” Archer replies with his usual arrogance about him.

“If you heard Ishtar, why didn’t you say anything? That’s unlike you.” Hakuno looks up to meet Gilgamesh’s snake eyes.

Gilgamesh scoffs. “I wanted to let you do this on your own. Unlike Caster, I do not coddle you. I see no reason to, you are stronger than you think.”

“Quit it, Caster cares about me just as much as you do.” Hakuno protests and she closes her brown eyes against the golden king.

“Not as much as me..” Archer mutters in a low voice, looking down to see his Master sound asleep.

He brushes her hair back, from her face, before leaning his head up against the wall, before also closing his eyes.

Hakuno feels Gilgamesh shaking her awake. She slowly opens her eyes.

“Gil…?”

“Good. You are awake, it is almost sunset, didn’t you say that useless goddess would be back soon?”

Hakuno stretches, “That’s what she said.”

Gilgamesh frowns, this is taking too long. “We are on a time limit Hakuno. You may need to go burn more incense to make her show back up.”

“I know. She’ll be here soon, she won’t break her promise.” Hakuno assures him.

Gilgamesh leans his head down to Hakuno’s. “You are putting too much faith in Ishtar.”

“It’s going to be okay..” Hakuno tells Gilgamesh again. “Seriously. You stressing isn’t helping.”

“Me? Stress? I do no such thing. Though if you would like to relieve some of your own stress while we wait..” Gilgamesh trails off, his hand touching her cheek, his lips meeting Hakuno’s.

The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiraling through her system. Hakuno’s eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn’t let her see darkness, instead her tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear. His lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy. Gilgamesh’s hand slid off her face and tightened around her waist. He uses his strength in order to stand them both up.

Gilgamesh’s body presses up against hers, his lips moving in perfect sync with hers. Gilgamesh feels a presence behind him, he knows it’s Ishtar, he smirks in their kiss, as he keeps going.

“...Disgusting. I know this is a temple of love, but can you wait to have your way with your human when you get back to Uruk?” Ishtar huffs, and Hakuno is the one who pulls away, much to Gilgamesh’s dismay. Hakuno’s face is red.

“S-sorry!!!” Hakuno apologies profusely.

Ishtar’s own face is red now. “D-don’t apologize like that! I know it was probably goldie forcing himself onto you.”

Gilgamesh laughs. “So tell me Ishtar, how does it feel to be subservient to my queen?”

Ishtar glares at Gilgamesh. “I am not “subservient” to anyone. Hakuno just offered a good trade. So I had to accept.”

Gilgamesh returns her glare. “That is here nor there. My Hakuno has held up her end of the deal. It is time you did the same. We are on somewhat of a time limit.”

Ishtar looks at Hakuno. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Hakuno nods.

“Follow me then. I have already opened up the way.” Ishtar leaves the temple.

Hakuno moves to follow Ishtar.

“Hakuno. One more thing.” Gilgamesh gets her attention and she turns to look at him.

“Don’t wear your heart on your sleeve, once we enter Kur. You being honest with your feelings, will get you in trouble.” Gilgamesh warns.

Hakuno is a little confused by what Gilgamesh is saying but responds with, “I’ll try Gilgamesh. Come on Gil, let’s go we’re probably keeping Ishtar waiting.”

“Hah! Who cares about that useless goddess?” Gilgamesh follows his Master out of Ishtar’s temple.

Hakuno looks at the hole in the ground that Ishtar has made, her nerves getting the best of her again.

“Are you nervous human?” Ishtar suddenly asks.

“She has no reason to be. She has the strongest servant her lending her his power.” Gilgamesh cuts Hakuno off, before she’s able to respond to Ishtar’s question.

Ishtar rolls her eyes, still the same arrogant king as always. “Now listen Hakuno, you have until tomorrow afternoon to return. That is about as long as I can keep the connection open.”

Gilgamesh scowls. “That is it? You are indeed as useless as ever.”

“Stop it!” Hakuno tugs on Archer’s arm. “We’ll be back before then. Thank you again Ishtar.”

“You don’t have to thank her.” Gilgamesh complains, as he grabs onto Hakuno’s hand. “Hold onto me.” Her orders, and Hakuno obliges.

“Let us go, Master.” Gilgamesh utters, before jumping down, Hakuno closes her eyes against Gilgamesh.

The first thing that hits Hakuno’s skin is cold air. Unbelievably cold. She looks around, it’s really dark in this place too. She hears Gilgamesh groan annoyed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Look ahead of us. You see that gate in front of us?”

“What about it?” Hakuno questions, she doesn’t get what’s so special about it.

“Ishtar’s sister is further in. We have to pass through twelve of these gates, in order to reach her. I was hoping we wouldn’t have to do this…” Archer grumbles.

“We just have to pass through them right?” She fails to see what the big deal is, she steps in front of the gate, and is startled when it speaks to her.

“Hakuno!” Damn it, she should have let him approach the gate first.

“Human girl, if you wish to speak to Ereshkigal, answer the following question: Who is it that you believe gives you the best quality of life, Caster, or Archer?”

Hakuno looks around, her heart is beating a million miles a minute, she’s finding it hard to breathe, there’s no way she can answer that! She looks back at Archer, who looks genuinely concerned.

“This is why I told you, not to wear your heart on your sleeve, Master.” Gilgamesh sighs out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weeks chapter is out! Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks for all of the sweet comments, and kudos!


	21. Shangri-La

“Master, just answer the question. We can’t be standing here all day. We are on a time limit remember?” Archer Gilgamesh crosses his arms.

“Answer the question” he says, as if that is so easy!

“I-I can’t.” Hakuno breathes out.

Archer Gilgamesh’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean you can’t answer?”

“I meant, what I said. I don’t know! I’ve never thought about it!” Hakuno retorts. There’s no way she can answer that question “Who gives you the best quality of life” without hurting someone!

Archer sighs annoyed. This Master of his, is probably scared her answer will hurt him.

“Then let us try it this way. When you hear that question who is the first person that comes to your mind? There is your answer.”

Hakuno thinks for a minute on what Archer just said. She knows that it’s true that the first person that comes to your mind is the person you care for the most. If she’s being honest the first person that came to her mind was Archer…he’s the one that has always been the first one to offer her help, and to take care of her needs. When she thinks about it like that….

Hakuno takes a deep breath to calm herself down, before looking up at the gate, and uttering.

“Archer.”

“Oh?” She hears Archer say behind her. He sounds amused.

Hakuno doesn’t have a chance to make a snippy comment to the golden king behind her, before five skeleton enemies appear before them.

“Master, get behind me!” Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno by her wrist pulling her behind, as he easily defeats the enemies before them.

“T-thanks..” Hakuno mutters.

“No need to thank me. Is it not natural for a husband to protect his wife?” He’s still looking straight ahead.

Hakuno opens her mouth to say something back but is cut off by Archer speaking.

“Alright, Ereshkigal, you’ve had your fun with the human. Now, come out and talk to us. As king I order it.” Gilgamesh doesn’t sound like he’s playing around, truth be told they don’t’ have time to be playing around with the goddess of the underworld.

“You’re no fun. How are you Ninsuns favorite child?” A voice Hakuno recognizes all too well, replies.

“Gil, that’s Rin!”

Archer frowns. He’s never put that voice to that bratty mage, until Hakuno said something.

“Trust me, that’s not your friend. So goddess of the underworld? Are you going to come out and negotiate with us, or will you choose to hide away behind gates and walls like your sister?”

“Don’t compare me to my sister, King of Heroes.” A figure of a young girl, appears before them, with blonde hair, and red eyes, similar to Gilgamesh. If she had to guess she doesn’t look that much older than her, but she knows that’s not the case. Now that she’s getting a good look at her..her heart sinks. She looks just like Rin, but with blonde hair!

“...Hey Gil.” Hakuno whispers. “Who did I piss off in a past life, to deserve this?”

Gilgamesh laughs at her comment, this Master of his, still able to make a joke at a time like this.

Ereshkigal peaks behind Gilgamesh in order to see Hakuno, she looks so normal. Is this really this guys wife..?

“You are the human that this man has fallen in love with?” Ereshkigal moves closer to get a better look at Hakuno, but is stopped by Gilgamesh standing in between them.

“Let me get a closer look at your human.” Ereshkigal orders.

“So you can attempt to kill her? I think not.” Archer fires back.

“I’m not going to kill your dumb human! I have no reason to, she’s done nothing to me! Besides barge down here.”

“I-its okay Gil. I don’t think she’ll hurt us.” Hakuno squeaks out, at least this person with Rin’s face seems nicer than Ishtar.

“See? You should listen to your wife.”

Gilgamesh glares at the goddess, before reluctantly moving out of the way, still standing within an arms length of Hakuno, just in case Ereshkigal, does try to do something to Hakuno.

Ereshkigal moves within an inch of Hakuno’s face, Hakuno moves her face back a bit, she’s way too close!  
”It’s not everyday a human that is alive comes down to Kur. So you are the human girl that I have heard so much about.” Ereshkigal gives Gilgamesh a glance, her red eyes quickly flash back to meet Hakuno’s brown eyes.

“You fell in love with this guy? I feel bad for you.”

Hakuno ignores the teasing this goddess is giving her. Maybe if she tries to be as nice as possible to Ereshkigal she’ll let Sian go without them having to fight.

“I’m Hakuno. It’s nice to meet you Ereshkigal, you at least seem to be nicer than Ishtar.” Hakuno gives Ereskigal a warm smile.

Ereshkigal smiles back at Hakuno seemingly satisfied with her introduction.

“Of course, my sister doesn’t know how to talk to people! I take care of human souls, so naturally I can interact with humans such as yourself better.”

Gilgamesh laughs, at least that is something he can agree with the goddess of the underworld about.

“Um, speaking of souls. Ereshkigal, the reason I came to Kur is because-”

“I know. Your son.” Ereshkigal cuts Hakuno off. “What? Did he die from some type of sickness?”

Gilgamesh is the one that is baffled now, does she seriously not know what has been going on?!

“.…Wait you mean to tell me, that you do not know the situation that we have been going through in Uruk?” Gilgamesh unfolds his arms.

“What do you mean? I have never left Kur, so of course I don’t know what has been going on! I can only watch, I’ve been busy taking care of souls, so I do not know what has been happening outside of the underworld. Inform me.” Ereshkigal seems genuinely surprised, she doesn’t know what the golden king is going on about!

Archer scoffs. “Tell her, Hakuno.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, he doesn’t want her to explain all of this does he?! He’s better with his words than she is.

“Well Hakuno? Are you scared to talk to me?” Ereshkigal questions.

“U-um no! It is just a long story you see.” Hakuno responds.

“If it is as long as you say….then let us go to my chambers. We can talk more comfortably there.” Ereshkigal offers, Hakuno turns her head to Gilgamesh who shrugs.

“Okay. That sounds good.” Hakuno smiles, and Ereshkigal returns her smile.

“Follow me then.” Ereshkigal leads the way, and Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno’s hand before they both follow her.

It takes a few minutes but Ereskigal finally leads them to a large room, cut off from the rest of the underworld. Hakuno really doesn’t want to say it out loud but this is…depressing to say the least. It’s also really hard to breathe down here!

“Hakuno? Are you okay? You look as if you are about to pass out.” Archer grips her hand tighter.

“..It’s just a little hard to breathe.”

“Didn’t my Caster self give you a talisman to help you down here?” Archer reminds his Master.

Oh that’s right! She nearly forgot! She digs through her bag for a minute before finding the talisman. She remembers that Caster told her to tap her wedding ring to it, and it should work. She lightly taps her wedding ring against the talisman, it instantly lights up, she feels mana filling up her body. It’s a little easier to breathe now. She’ll have to thank Caster when she gets back to Uruk.

“Well? Did it work? Or is my older self as useless as ever? Since I am the one who takes care of you better than he does.” He teases.

He’s never going to let her live that down is he? Hakuno sighs, before replying.

“Mhm. It’s a little easier to breathe now.”

“Good.” Ereshkigal says. Wait was she worried for her? She’s so different from Ishtar.

“Don’t be shy, you may sit down.” Ereshkigal is the first one to take a seat, before Gilgamesh and Hakuno follow suit.

“So Hakuno, what is this long story you have to tell me?”

“Well..you see..my son didn’t die from a sickness. Your sister, Ishtar, killed him. Well, not directly but, she had a few other gods help, she ambushed Gilgamesh and Enkidu. She had another god, kill Sian while they were distracted.” Hakuno hopes she explained it well enough for Ereshkigal.

Ereshkigal eyes dart over to Gilgamesh. “Who were the other gods helping my sister?” She swears if it was her husband…

“Enki, Ninazu, and Dumuzid.” Gilgamesh is bored, they have no time to be pandering to this goddess wants.

So it wasn’t her husband, but her child Ninazu?! That puts her in a bad position…

Gilgamesh smirks at the goddess, when he notices her expression change.

“That’s right. Your child, Ninazu helped kill my son. As a mother, you should take responsibility for your sons actions.”

Wait, Ereskigal has a son? That will make this easier then!

“Please. Ereshkigal, give me my son back. As a mother yourself, you should know how bad it hurts to lose a child?” Hakuno’s voice is desperate.

Ah, damn this golden king! Honestly, Gilgamesh is a experiment gone wrong. All of the gods know it. She should tell this king and his human to fuck off. Her own son has blood on his hands, helping to kill Gilgamesh’s son. It doesn’t sound like this human of his has done anything to upset Ishtar, other than falling in love with Gilgamesh. If she helps out Hakuno here, that would prove that she is the better goddess.

Ereshkigal sighs annoyed. “Alright, alright. I will help you out. On one condition.”

Gilgamesh doesn’t like where this is heading. “And what would that be not-so-useless goddess?”

“It’s simple. Hakuno, I will not make you do anything outrageous since it as your king said, I am partly responsible for not keeping an eye on my son better. All I want for you, and your demigod to do, is eat the food I made.” Ereshkigal explains.

Er, what? Hakuno glances over at Gilgamesh who also looks puzzled.

“Is that it? We can do that no problem.” Hakuno states confidently, after all, her cooking can’t be as bad as Elizabeth’s.

“Will you give my heir back if we do this?” Gilgamesh wants to make her give her word, before they step into whatever hell they’re about to walk into.

“Yes! I will even go get your sons soul, while you two eat. I give you my word, unlike Ishtar I don’t break my promises.”

“Then it’s a promise!” Hakuno eyes light up, this is easier than she thought it would be.

“I will be right back, you two wait right here!” Ereshkigal runs off to go get what she prepared for Gilgamesh’s human. She’s made a form of sweet bread, she assumed that Gilgamesh would come marching down here, as soon as she came across their childs soul. She is aware that his human like sweet things, so she thought she would make something to fit her tastes.

Hakuno sighs heavily. Now that it is almost guaranteed that they will get Sian back, that leads her mind to what happens next. She only has two months two deiced who she wants to be with. Archer, or Caster? This is a headache waiting to happen. She hasn’t even told Caster yet.

“What is wrong? Are you not happy that we will see our son soon, after we finish this annoying task?” Gilgamesh studies Hakuno’s face. Something is bothering her, she only makes that face when something is wrong.

“Just thinking about what happens next. I have to think of a way for all of us to be together.” Hakuno looks down at the ground unable to meet Archers eyes.

“Again with the useless worrying.” He huffs before he puts an arm around Hakuno and moves his head down to her right ear to whisper. “Here is what is going to happen next. We are going to return to Uruk, we will embrace our son, and daughter, then me and you will celebrate all night into the morning, my Hakuno.” Her face turns red at that.

Gilgamesh voice returns back to normal. “Then we will worry about how to break the news to Caster, that you are leaving him later.”

Uh. She never said she was leaving Caster! She wants all of them to be together. Is that too much to ask?

“Is there truly no way for all of us to be happy together? Do I have to choose just one path..” Gilgamesh catches Hakuno whisper. There is one way. He hasn’t bothered to mention it, they could go back to Fuyuki a few years before the grail war happened. Wait for the holy grail to start. She could become a Master again. Summon Caster, and win the grail war and wish for him to have a real body. There’s one flaw with that plan. She will see a side of him he really doesn’t want her to see. That is a last resort plan, if he cannot convince her to choose him over Caster.

Ereshkigal enters her chambers, and Hakuno lifts her eyes.

“Welcome back.”

Ereshkigal’s face turns red. “You are too innocent for your own good. Where did you find this girl Gilgamesh?” She sits down what looks like to Hakuno sweet bread, with er whipped cream on top? Or is that ice cream? In front of Hakuno, while Gilgamesh gets what looks like cheese bread in front of him.

“She is someone that I picked up when she was young.” Gilgamesh replies with his usual arrogance about him.

Ereshkigal rolls her eyes. What a dumb king. “There. I know you like sweet things Hakuno, so I made something to suit your tastes.” Ereshkigal turns her attention to Gilgamesh.

“Believe it not, I remembered that you don’t like sweet things, from when you were a child.”

Archer pokes at the bread, he doesn’t like that look of…whatever this is. Maybe he can talk Hakuno into eating it for him.

“Thank you!” Hakuno supposes it would be rude to not thank someone who went to all of this trouble for her.

“Don’t thank her just yet.” Gilgamesh hisses.

Ereshkigal’s blush deepens. “As promised, I will go get your sons soul. I will return in a few minutes.” Before Hakuno can say anything back, she is gone.

“.…Hakuno. I have I ever told you how much I love you?” Archer says suddenly.

Hakuno frowns. She knows what he’s trying to do, he wants her to eat his portion for him. No! That’s not happening.

“Come on, what happened to we do everything together? It can’t be that bad. Come on, just take a bite.” Hakuno tries to encourage the picky king.

Dammit, she’s become immune to his Charisma! “Fine, Fine.” he grumbles before picking up a piece of the bread.

“Alright, on the count of three we both eat.” Gilgamesh nods in response. “1…2…3” Hakuno takes a bite of her sweet bread, and looks over at Gilgamesh to make sure he took a bite too.

….It’s terrible. Hakuno realizes that Ereshkigal must be trying to copy the honey bread dessert from her own country. This is just a loaf of bread, that’s been cut in half. Not anything like the honey bread in Japan, that is filled with fruits, and other sweet items.

“...So good.” Hakuno tries to sound as confident as she can.

“Mine is good too. You should try some.” Gilgamesh returns his wife’s sarcasm with his own.

“Okay, lets trade.” Hakuno takes Gilgamesh’s plate and exchanges it with hers. She takes a bite of his food.

It’s somehow even worse. For something that is supposed to be savory, whatever this is on top tastes like it has been dusted with sugar.

Archer makes a disgusted sound. “Yours is even worse! I feel like I’m going to throw up…Sian will never forget this as long as he lives.” Gilgamesh snatches his own bread back, cutting the crusts off the edges.

For once, she agrees with Archer. Their son will hear this story over and over again for as long as he lives.

“Why are you cutting the edges off?” Hakuno takes another bite, ugh this is so bad. She would rather eat Elizabeths food than this!

“Who eats the crusts of bread?!” Gilgamesh argues. Such a kid.

“Um, you do when your whole meal is bread!” Hakuno retorts.

Gilgamesh ignores her argument. Picking up some of his own bread and attempting to feed to Hakuno.

“No! I’m not eating that!” Hakuno is almost finished with her own plate of sadness, while Gilgamesh has barely touched his.

“Rock, paper, scissors then? The loser has to finish my portion.” Gilgamesh tries to meet Hakuno halfway.

“Nope. Every time I play rock, paper scissors with you, I lose!” She’s not going to do it.

“We’re both losers right now Master. Help me finish this.” He asks again.

“I’ve barely finished mine!” Hakuno argues and Archer looks at her with pleading eyes. Argh, fine, he owes her for this!

“Okay, Okay, I’ll help.” Gilgamesh smirks at her, happy he’s won their argument.

“Let’s hurry up. I want to finish this before Eresh gets back.”

“I should give that goddess a piece of my mind, making me do this…” Gilgamesh complains.  
”You’re not going to do that though. This is for Sian.”

“That boy..” Gilgamesh takes another bite, trying to force himself to eat. This is disgusting.

“Oh! You guys are almost done already!” Ereshkigal is back, holding something in her hand.

Gilgamesh glares at the goddess of the underworld he opens his mouth to curse her, but feels Hakuno’s hand on his chest holding him back. He huffs out a sigh instead.

“Was it good?” Ereshkigal asks innocently. “I’ve never did anything like that before…”

“It was good for a first attempt.” Hakuno tries to sound as kind as possible. Ereshkigals eyes light up.

“Goddess of the underworld. We have kept up our end of the deal. It’s time you did the same. We are on a time limit, your sister can only keep the connection open between our world, and yours open for so long.”

“Right right, as promised, I will return your sons soul to his body. This is a one time thing. If either of your children kick the bucket again, I will not be as kind.” Ereshkigal warns.

“Thank you so much Ereshkigal! You are the best goddess!” Hakuno wants to go hug Eresh, but there’s no telling how much Archer would whine.

“S-stupid! Don’t thank me! I’m just repaying my debts. My son and my sister caused you all of this trouble you know!” Ereshkigal looks away from Hakuno.

Well, whatever her reason, she’s just glad it didn’t come down to a fight.

“I think Ereshkigal, if you were born human, I believe we could have been friends.” Hakuno smiles weakly.

Ereshkigal’s heart skips a beat. She sounded so honest just now. She’s never had a friend before. “If you really want to thank me Hakuno. Take care of golide here. He is the gods favorite after all.”

Gilgamesh scowls at that comment. He doesn’t need anyone to take care of him.

“Of course! You take care of yourself too Ereshkigal!”

Ereshkigal releases the object she was holding in the air. “Your sons soul should return in a few minutes. I will escort you back to the entrance.”

Ereshigal tries to deny the feeling of warmth in her chest. This human girl, making herself feel human emotions. What a troublesome girl…

Ishtar is still standing at the entrance waiting on the demigod and his human to appear, when suddenly a cool breeze brushes past her, it’s Gilgamesh rushing over to a nearby tree, and dry heaving.

Hakuno sighs. Dramatic as ever.

“So? How did it go human? Did you get your half-breed son back?” Ishtar glares at Hakuno, who glares back.

“Yes. It went better than expected. Thank you for all of your help.” Hakuno truly meant her thanks even though Ishtar has caused all of these problems.

“I am returning to Mount Ebih. I will leave you with this: Just because I am not bullying you anymore, doesn’t mean you are off the hook just yet. If you ever hurt golide, I will kill you. Understood?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Hakuno replies, she would never hurt Gilgamesh, at least not intentionally.

Ishtar doesn’t reply instead, opting to give Hakuno one last look before disappearing.

Gilgamesh rejoins Hakuno, wiping his mouth with his right hand. “You look so serious. Did that goddess say something to hurt you?”

“No. It’s nothing. Let’s go home, Sian is waiting for us.” Hakuno tugs on Gilgamesh’s hand and he allows her to lead him along, to a nearby horse.

Caster Gilgamesh sits across from his sons dead body, Hakuno is really cutting it close, they only have one day left until Sian is buried. He wonders if Archer is protecting her? He should have went. Someone had to stay with Naeun, and he can’t leave Uruk, he’s already went on his own journey to the underworld.

Caster tilts his head to the side, it had to be his imagination but did Sians body just move? He gets up from the chair he was sitting on, and moves over to his son. No way, his hand just moved! Sians eyelids flutter open.

That girl of his, really did it. She really got his son back.

Sian slowly sits up. “Papa..? Where am I?” he asks sleepily.

Caster says nothing but wraps his son up in a rare tight hug.

Sians brown eyes widen. “Papa? What’s wrong?”

“You need to thank your mother when she returns.” Caster picks his son up.

“What happened Papa? The last thing I remember was we were being attacked.”

“Just tell your mother thank you. Let us go show you to the people.” Caster carries his son out of the room he was being sectioned off in.

Sian is really confused but hugs his father tighter, it’s rare when they have moments like this after all.

Hakuno enters the walls of Uruk on her own. Archer has reverted back to his astral state, until they enter the palace. She’s surprised at what she finds. Banners and celebrations everywhere, celebrating Sians return from the underworld.

“Caster sure didn’t waste time in bragging..” Hakuno whispers.

“Of course. As a future ruler, Kal will need his own mythology surrounding him. In a way, this whole trip to the underworld was advantageous .” Archer explains.

Hakuno supposes that makes sense…

“Queen Hakuno!’ A guard runs up to her. “Welcome home. You are to return to the palace immediately upon King Gilgamesh’s request.”

That’s where she was heading! “I was on my way there.”

“Let us lead you there. Queen Hakuno, you should know that the people are singing your praises, you have achieved a feat that no one other than our King has been able to do.”

Hakuno cringes, that is the last thing she wanted! She wonders what is waiting for her in the palace as she hears Archer let out a low chuckle.

Hakuno hops off her own horse, and her eyes light up at what she sees. Two children running toward her.

“Mama!” Two voices say in unison.

“Sian, Naeun.” She bends down to hug them both.

Archer materializes, and Naeuns attention turns from her mother to one of her dads.

“Appa!” Naeun hugs her father, who picks her up.

“I missed you mama!” Sian hugs her mother tighter.

“Let me see your face.” Hakuno pulls away from Sian, she giggles at what she sees, his long hair has been cut, he looks much more like his father now.

“You sure were cutting it close, my queen.” Hakuno looks up, and it’s Caster.

“Caster..”

“I truly have the strongest queen. I did not think you could achieve this.” Caster motions at Sian before deeply kissing Hakuno.

“I was just about to put these two down, for the night, when I heard that you have returned.” Caster tells Hakuno with his usual smirks.

“Is that so? I will put them down then. I haven’t gotten to play mother in awhile.” To which Caster frowns.

“What about us? I have prepared a celebration for us three.” Caster pouts.

“Don’t worry. We have all night, it won’t take me long to put these two down to sleep.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep! I want to stay with mama!” Sian whines.

“We’ll have all day tomorrow. I’ll spend as much time with you then.” Hakuno promises.

“You heard you mother you two. Follow her to your chambers.” Archer orders.

“...Okay.” Naeun and Sian both grumble at the same time, but follow their mother.

“I suppose I should thank you.” Caster eyes meet his younger selves.

“Don’t thank me. Coming from you that is weird. Just know, that I don’t plan to lose, Hakuno will choose me in the end.” Archer walks off sauntering off to their bedchambers, to wait on Hakuno.

Caster laughs to himself, he doesn’t plan to lose either, he is the one who loves Hakuno the most, not his younger self.

Hakuno finally exits the twins bedroom. She leans against the doorpost sighing. She can’t believe she got Sian back, without much harm done to either herself, or Archer.

“So you’ve finally put them down to sleep?” Caster breaks Hakuno out of her thoughts. She jumps, how long has he been standing there?!

“Mm. It took a little longer than I thought. They were excited.”

“Of course.” Caster grabs Hakuno’s hand leading her to their own bedchambers. “They haven’t seen their mother in a while.”

“I missed you.” Hakuno whispers.

“As did I my queen.” Caster smiles at Hakuno honestly, leading her inside their bedchambers.

As soon as he closes and locks their door, Caster’s lips meet Hakuno’s. She melts against him, she’s missed this golden king too much.

“...Not even going to wait for me, huh? Do I need to remind you that it I, who was there for you in Kur?” Archer makes his way over to where Caster and Hakuno are standing, he forcefully breaks hers and Casters kiss, and devours Hakuno’s lips with is own.

“Ngh. Gil..” Casters hands run up and down her back.

“Come my queen, let us both show you how much we love you.” Caster’s lips meet her’s again, as Archer rids Hakuno of her own clothing.

Hakuno groans, as she feels cold air hit her body. She looks up and sees that she’s out on Gilgamesh’s balcony, she looks to either side of her, only to see, Archer on her left side, sound asleep, and Caster on her right side, also knocked out. She looks out onto the city, and sees that it’s raining. She’s never seen it rain in Uruk before.

Ugh, headache, it’s not even morning yet and the hangover is already hitting her hard. Her eyes dart to all of the wine bottles spread all across the balcony.

Hakuno pulls the blanket that’s covering all three of them closer to her naked body.

“Hakuno..? What are you doing awake..?” Caster asks in a sleepy voice.

“It’s raining.” Hakuno whispers as to not wake up Archer.

“Is it? We must have just entered our raining season.” His speech is still slurred he must still be a little drunk.

“Go back to sleep Gil. I’m about to as well.” Hakuno brushes his hair back from his face.

“I love you soo much Hakuno.” He wraps his arms around Hakuno’s back pulling her closer to him.

“Don’t ever leave me. If you ever left me, I am not sure what I would do, I will kill anyone who tries to take you away from me. You’re not allowed to leave me…” Caster nuzzles his head against Hakuno, as he closes his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

Hakuno sighs, what is she supposed to do? She really has to figure out a way for all three of them to be together, she can’t break this kings heart, not like this…she kisses the top of Caster’s head before also drifting off to sleep listening to the sound of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, a second update in a week! Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you all for your support!


	22. Goodbye Summer

Hakuno groans, as she reaches for Caster, with her hands only to grasp air. Did Caster already get up? She opens her brown eyes, before sitting up. She looks out at the city, it’s still raining. Hakuno looks to her left, to see Archer still asleep.

Her head is killing her, so is her back, and legs. Why did both of these men have to be so rough with her last night? Suddenly she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulls her back down onto the comforter. Ow.

“Gilgamesh…” Hakuno whines.

“Who told you you could get up yet?” Archer nuzzles his head into Hakuno’s neck.

“It’s morning.” Or is it early afternoon? Hard to tell with all of this rain. “I want to go check on the twins.”

“Let Caster do that. Spend time with me for a while longer.” Archer Gilgamesh starts to pepper kisses down her neck. She closes her eyes instinctively.

“I’m sore Gil.” Hakuno tries to deter him. “Seriously, you two didn’t have to be so rough with me..” She brings her right hand up to touch the hickeys on her shoulder.

“You were petty rough with me too Master.” Gilgamesh teases, moving his left hand up to her chest. “My back is all scratched up.” He lightly squeezes her breast. “I can only imagine how Caster must look..” Gilgamesh whispers in her ear.

Hakuno winces at that action. She’ll just change that subject then.

“I’m going to Chaldea later today.”

Archer frowns. Moving his hand down to her stomach, tracing circles around lazily.

“For what?”

“I’m going to tell Gudako that I’m going to contract with you.” Hakuno whispers.

Archer raises his eyebrow, that was easier than he thought it would be.

“So you have finally realized that it is me who you love most? I wonder what Caster will say when he hears the news.” He pulls her closer to his naked body.

Hakuno leans her head against Archer’s chest. Maybe this is the chance to ask if he has any ideas on how they can all be together, she’s thought of one way…which is why she’s even going to contract with Archer in the first place. Archer seems to be in a good mood right now, so she’ll take her chances and ask.

“Gil.”

“Hmm?” He hums.

Hakuno sucks in a breath, she can do this, she just has to be honest with her feelings.

“Do you know of any ways, me, you, Caster, and the twins, can all be together? If you have any ideas, please tell me.”

Gilgamesh is annoyed by that question. He watches the rain fall down a minute before answering.

“Why not just be with me? I can take care of both you, and the children on my own.”

Hakuno sighs, he makes it sound so simple. She cares about them both, she doesn’t want to leave Caster.

“Because I love you, and Caster equally. The twins need both of you in their lives.” Hakuno takes Archers hand into her own.

Archer scowls. She’s putting him in a bad mood. “You will not like the only way that I have thought of, to make your wishes happen.”

“Which is? I’m open to any and all ideas Gil.” Her brown eyes look up at Archer.

“We can have Chaldea, rayshift us and the children to a few years before the holy grail war in Fuyuki happened.” He looks down to make sure his Master is paying attention, before he continues.

“Wait for the holy grail war, then you summon my Caster form, and between us three win the holy grail war. Then you wish for Caster and myself to have real bodies.”

Hakuno bites her lip as she processes what Archer just told her. She has to admit, that his plan is similar to hers, the only flaw with her plan, is that she didn’t know of any grail wars other than the one on the Moon Cell. She wonders how Gilgamesh knows about the one he’s talking about, maybe from Gudako?

“Well Master? Is that plan too dangerous for you?” He quickly gets on top of Hakuno. “Wouldn’t you rather forget all of this holy grail war talk, and have me instead? Archer presses his body against hers more.

“Wouldn’t this be round eight or nine of me having my way with you?”

Hakuno looks away from the golden king, look at him trying to change the subject. He’s not going to run away from this conversation! Not even with him pressing against her like this, making it hard to think.

“Haven’t you had your fill of me yet? I’m sore Gil.” She tells him again, while he kisses her neck again. “I need to contract with you again. I also need to explain to Caster, what is going on.”

“He’ll accuse you of leading him on.” Gilgamesh retorts, running his soft hands over Hakuno’s body.

“Come on Gil, stop.” Hakuno tells him sternly, he’s really making it harder to think by touching her like this. Truthfully she doesn’t know how Caster will react, she doesn’t want to hurt him, even more so after his drunken words last night, begging her not to leave him.

“I had to share you last night, just let me enjoy you by myself for once.” He kisses his Master deeply.

Hakuno returns his kiss, he’s not even listening! She’s the one who breaks their kiss, trying to ignore how her body is getting excited.

“Later.” She promises. “When my bodies not sore. If this plan of yours works, you’ll have me to yourself for a long time. We can do this anytime we want to then.” Hakuno hopes that’s enough to make him get off of her.

Gilgamesh stares into Hakuno’s eyes, before falling to her right side, where Caster was sleeping. “You’re not being fun, Master.” He closes his eyes. “Wake me when it is time to go to Chaldea, Master.”

“You’re not going to go lay down on the bed?” Hakuno questions, internally sighing thankful she got away from the snakes grip on her.

“I like the sound of the rain. Enjoy explaining to Caster this plan of yours. I would be there to see the look on his face, but I have a feeling that conversation will not go as well as you think.”

Hakuno slides out of the futon, with the blanket that was covering them both wrapped around her.

“I’ll bring this back, when I’m done getting dressed.” Hakuno promises Archer, who does nothing more than nod, rolling over on his stomach.

Hakuno makes her way inside of hers and Gilgamesh’s bedroom, frowning at what she sees, clothes everywhere, glasses of empty wine scattered here and there, Hakuno turns her head to the left to see a small hole in the wall. No wonder she’s sore. She’ll have to clean this later. Hakuno strolls over to her closet, and picks out a plain white dress, and throw it on quickly. There, that should be good enough for now.

She should take this blanket back to Archer, he’s gotta be cold. She quietly goes back out on the balcony. Archer’s completely knocked out. She wishes she could fall asleep as quickly, as Gilgamesh. She lets the blanket fall against the golden king, who pulls it against him in his sleep.

Hakuno smiles to herself, when he sleeps like this, he looks so peaceful almost like a kid. Not that she’ll ever tell him that.

Alright, enough procrastinating. Time to get out of this room, and go see Caster. She steps out of her chambers, and hears the twins laughing coming from their own chambers. Curious, she heads toward the direction of the laughter, opening her children's bedroom door, and is somewhat surprised at what she sees.

Lion cubs. Naeun, and Sian playing with lion cubs, while Caster watches, his attention instantly turns to her when the door opens.

“Mama!” Naeun runs to give her mother a hug. Hakuno’s head hurts at the loud noise but endures her hangover, Caster chuckles at the expression on her face, as Naeun leads her by the hand, she sits down in between Naeun, and Sian.

“Mama.” Sian greets his mother.

“This is what you get for over drinking my queen.” Caster teases, to which Hakuno gives Caster a pouty stare.

“It’s your fault. You didn’t stop me.” Hakuno retorts. “How are you feeling Sian?” Hakuno tries to slick his spiky hair down with her hand.

“I am okay Mama. Look, Papa brought us these lion cubs! We each have one!” Sian holds up his male cub.

Hakuno gives Caster a puzzled look, they didn’t talk about this. He shrugs. “They did not receive a birthday present from me. This will teach them responsibility.”

Hakuno did hear that having pets does teach kids responsibility. This a lion, not a cat or a dog though!

“Gil, this is a lion we’re talking about.”

“It’ll grow up with them. It’ll be fine, you are worrying too much again.” He waves away her concerns.

Hakuno runs her hands through her long hair, fine fine if something goes wrong, it’s all on Gilgamesh.

“What did you name them?” Hakuno smiles at her twins.

“I named mine, Azure!” Naeun proudly states.

“Mine is named Ea.” Sian mutters.

Hakuno watches as Ea licks Sian’s face. She supposes that the twins do look happy.

“Do you want to tell your mother what we talked about Kal?” Caster shifts his red eyes to Sian.

“Mm. Mama, I want to change my name.” Sian pets Ea.

Huh? What does that mean? “What does he mean by that Gil?”

“He’s turning ten next year. I want to start the transition from prince to king. The people need to get used to him, and he needs to start learning how to be a king.” Caster notices the look on Hakuno’s face, she doesn’t look happy.

“It won’t be instant, it’s a gradual thing, Hakuno. Don’t look at me like that.”

“He’s still sickly Gilgamesh. He’s not ready.” Hakuno reminds Gilgamesh.

“Have more faith in him. I think he’s ready, that’s all that should matter.” Gilgamesh argues as Azure crawls across his lap.

Again, making decisions without waiting on her! “What name did you want to change, you can’t change your Japanese name. So it must be your Sumerian one.”

“Mm. That’s right. Papa, has chosen Ur er…Ur-N-Nungal?” Sian struggles to pronounce it.

Hakuno looks at Gilgamesh looking to him to say this contrived name better.

“Ur-Nungal.” Gilgamesh utters. “It’s a stronger name, than what he has now. I mentioned that when he was born, that his name may change when he gets older.”

Hakuno does remember that…she doesn’t really understand it, but she’ll still call him by his other name. It’s easier for her to pronounce. She still has trouble understanding when Gilgamesh speaks to the twins in Sumerian.

“So, what are you going to teach him first. He’s still too young to use a weapon Gil.”

Caster crosses his arms. “I know that. I want you to teach him magic. You are the one who has inherited your families magic crest yes? That needs to be passed on to our son here. His body needs to get accustomed to it.”

Teach him magic? Gilgamesh is way stronger than she is as mage, he should be the one to teach Sian!

“He’s still a child Gilgamesh. His magical circuits while are off the charts, are still developing.”

“I know that. Teach him the basics. Make him understand what it means to be a mage, I will take over once he understands that. I do not expect it to happen overnight.”

“I wanna learn magic too!” Naeun squeaks out.

“You have no need to learn magecraft.” Gilgamesh motions for his daughter to sit in his lap. “Let me fix your hair.”

Hakuno sighs, this is all too much, she just woke up a few minutes ago! She’ll talk with Gilgamesh more about this later….she hopes. Hakuno watches as Gilgamesh braids Naeuns hair.

“I’m going to Chaldea today.” Now is a good time as any to get this conversation going.

“Hm? For what? Did you forget something?” His eyes are focused on Naeuns hair.

“No…I need to talk with Gudako.” Hakuno still is fighting with Sian’s hair trying to make it lay flat, much to her annoyance it’s not working.

Caster knows something is wrong. This came out of nowhere.

“What is going on my queen? You are hiding something from me.”

Dammit! He picked up on that quick. “I can tell you more when I return. I don’t want to have this talk in front of the twins.”

“Where is Archer?” Caster suddenly asks, he has a feeling that Archer has coerced Hakuno into doing something she doesn’t want to do.

“Asleep. He’s going back to Chaldea for a bit too.”

Yeah. Something is really not right about this situation. “What has he talked you into doing Hakuno?”

“Nothing that I don’t want to do. Seriously, it’s nothing bad. I’m just doing this so we can all be together.” Hakuno explains.

“We are all together right now. Whatever it is you are thinking of doing, there is no need for it.” Gilgamesh finishes braiding his daughters hair.

“I…I..” Hakuno’s heart is racing, Caster is making this harder than it needs to be.

“Nungal, Aea. Isn’t it time for your lessons?” Caster suddenly changes the subject, they both whine at him.

“Go. You two are keeping the scribes waiting, the cubs will still be here when you return.”

“...Okay.” Sian stands up, and his sister follows soon after.

“Bye Mama, Papa, I’ll be back soon.” Sian gives his mother a hug, Naeun follows suit, before running out of the room.

“Damn, they didn’t even give me a hug..” Caster complains. “What is going on Hakuno? Do you not trust me?”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, she trusts Caster with everything in her, that’s not it at all!

“Of course I trust you Gilgamesh.” Hakuno’s brown eyes meet his ruby irises.

“Then tell me what is going on. You are making me suspicious with you and my younger self, running off to Chaldea. You are a terrible lair, I see where Aea gets it from.”

Damn him! She can’t avoid this conversation then…

“Promise me you won’t freak out.”

“I’m not so weak hearted as to-” Caster huffs. “Fine my queen, I promise you.”

“Gudako is sending servants, and their supports back to their own worlds. She has been severing contracts for a few months now, slowly sending everyone back home, as there are no more singularities to work through.”

“And? What does that have to do with us? You are staying here with me, that should pose no threat to us.” Caster crosses his arms, scowling at his wife.

Hakuno sucks in a breath, here we go, he’s not going to like this at all. “Gudako is giving me a choice. I can either stay here in Uruk with you…or go anywhere I want to with Archer. Chaldea won’t allow me to be with both of you. They say if I contract to you both at the same time, it will alert the mage association, and they will come knocking on Chaldeas doorstep, and they can’t have that right now. Gudako is the only one really authorized to be a Master.” Hakuno explains.

Caster can put two and two together, the reason she’s going to Chaldea is to contract with Archer. That pisses him off. After all he’s done for her, she’s going to leave him?

“Hakuno…I thought you wanted to be with me.”

“I do!” Hakuno argues. “More than anything! I want all of us to be together, you, me, Archer, and the twins!” Hakuno clenches her fist.

“I’ve told you this Hakuno, you cannot have it both ways. Contract with me instead.” Caster red eyes glare at Hakuno, she’s not really doing this to him is she?’

“I’m going to! Let me explain what I want to do. I’m not leaving you.” Hakuno tries to convince Caster with her words.

Gilgamesh stares down at Hakuno for a minute, he can tell by the look on her face, she doesn’t intend to contract with him. In the end it’s always Archer isn’t it? Caster stands up, his heart feels like it’s being pulled out forcefully. “I do not want to hear it.”

“Gil-”

“How could you do this to me?” His voice is a whisper. “You are looking for euphoria, but are going about it all the wrong ways.”

Euphoria? Of course she’s trying to be happy, they both deserve to be happy! He might not want to hear it, but she’s going to explain her plan to him.

“I’m going to summon you, when we get to Fuyuki! There’s a holy grail war where I’m going to request me and Archer, and the twins be rayshifted to. I’ll summon you, and win the holy grail. Wish for you and Archer to have real bodies, and then you can use your wish to request that we come back to Uruk.” Hakuno quickly explains her plan to Caster, her heart hurts at what he just whispered.

Fuyuki? That town where Archer took her before? Win the holy grail war? Wish for real bodies?

Gilgamesh turns back to face Hakuno. “That plan is too flawed. What about Nungal? He is to be my heir! I’ve already put that plan into motion! Our life is _here_ Hakuno. Archer has deceived you.” He hisses.

“I know that! I know our life is here in Uruk, I want all of us to be together! I always do what everyone else wants.” Hakuno can feel tears attempting to form, she brings her hand up to her eyes, she won’t cry, not in front of this Caster. “Why can’t I be happy for once?! Why do I always have to choose between just one or the other, I love you both! I want to be with both of you, you are the same person damn it! I’m not trying to hurt you, or break your heart.”

Caster is somewhat surprised by the outburst, great now she’s crying, now _he_ feels bad. He bends back down, and cups her cheek.

“I apologize.” Caster whispers. Wait did he actually say sorry?! “I jumped to conclusions. You are right, my queen, you live for everyone else, including myself.” He wipes her tears away with his right hand.

“How long will my time away from you be?” Caster wants to know what he’s getting himself into.

“I don’t know. No more than five years.” Hakuno whispers. “To you, it might not be that long.”

Caster huffs out a sigh. “Go contract with Archer. I am doing this out of my love for you. I more than anything, wish for your happiness. If this is path that you believe is best way for all of us to be together, I will go along with you. You, who has endured much for my sake.”

“W-what?” Hakuno is extremely shocked by this turn of events, there’s no way she heard that right!

“You heard me.” His lips press against her forehead. “It does not matter how far apart we are, I will wait for you, as you have waited for me.”

“Gil..” Hakuno starts to speak.

“Let’s meet again like it’s fate.” Caster smiles at Hakuno, a change from his sour expression earlier, he doesn’t like this, the last thing he wants to do is be away from Hakuno and his children for that long. That outburst from Hakuno made him realize, that she does live for everyone else. He promised her when she was helping in his own singularity that he would teach her how to live for herself, instead she’s only been living for him, and their children. It’s not right, he’s been selfish.

“Not like it’s typical.” Hakuno finishes that sentence, she laughs to herself, she didn’t think he remembered that was the last thing he said to her before he disappeared after her and Gudako had repaired his singularity.  

Caster is the one laughing now. “Go Hakuno. I will be here when you return, I want to spend time with Aea, and Nungal, before it is time for us to be separated. I’ll have something for you when you return.” Caster promises.

“Gil I’m sor-”

“Hush. I do not need to hear your apologies. Go, before I change my mind and take you to Chaldea myself, and contract with you while Archer is asleep.”

“O-okay.” Hakuno is the one who presses her lips against Gilgamesh’s forehead this time. “I will be back in a couple of hours. Promise.”

Caster watches Hakuno leave, before sighing out loud.

“I’m really in too deep…” he whispers, standing up, to head to his throne room, where his children are.

For someone that was so excited to contract with her again, she had a hell of a time waking Archer Gilgamesh up.

Archer stretches, as both him and Hakuno sit down in Hakuno’s room.

“Is this everything you wanted?” Archer suddenly questions

Huh? That question seemed to come out of nowhere.

“What do you mean?” Hakuno looks around, where is this girl? She said she would meet them in her room in ten minutes.

“This. The situation that we are in, is this the reality that you wanted?” He asks again.

“I have no regrets if that is what you mean.” Hakuno replies honestly. “I’m finding my own path in my life, in my own way, with the person I care most about. I can’t ask for anything better. This just a bump in the road.”

Archer laughs loudly. “If that is how it is, then I am satisfied with your answer.”

Hakuno still doesn’t get why he asked that in the first place, but she doesn’t get to question the golden man, before Gudako comes in.

“Sorry! I had to ask Da Vinci how to transfer a contract, I’ve never done this before.” Gudako runs inside.

“It’s okay.” Hakuno does get that it’s understandable that she would have to ask for help, they’ve likely never encountered anything like this before.

“Anyway, are you ready Hakuno? I have Da Vinci setting up the rayshift to the time period you requested, but it won’t be ready until the morning.”

Good. She can spend one last night with Caster then. “That’s fine.” Hakuno looks over at Gilgamesh who looks eager to get the whole ordeal over with. “I’m ready.”

“Okay. This might hurt…” Gudako mutters. “Give me your hand Hakuno.”

Hakuno does as she’s told, she listen to Gudako mutter something before a sharp pain hits her body. It feels like her body is on fire! She forgot how much contracting with a servant hurts. She feels like she’s about to pass out.

“Master, open your eyes!” Archer’s voice brings her back to reality. She blinks open her eyes, and looks down at her hand, to see command seals bright, and red on her hand.

“Good it worked!” Gudako embraces Hakuno in a hug. “How do you feel?”

“I-I’m okay.” Hakuno says weakly.

“Hakuno, I’ve told you this a million times, but you deserve to be happy. I’m happy for you. You’re going to rayshift back to Babylon right? To get the twins.”

“That is correct.” Archer answers for his Master.

“Okay, then let me go let Da Vinci know! You two can go back whenever you are ready.” Gudako darts out of the room.

“Master.” Gilgamesh stares down at her command seals.

Oh. Right. She nearly forgot. He wants her to give up two of her command seals.

“S-sorry. I forgot.” Hakuno mutters.

“It is fine. I am not upset. I am in a good mood now. We can go back to how things were before.” Archer grins.

“Just with plus two now…” Hakuno whispers, holding out her hand, Archer takes it.

Right, let’s do this. “With this command seal, I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not.” One command seal burns away, Hakuno flinches.

“Oh?” She hears Archer speak, he sounds amused.

Okay, just one more command seal to go. “With my second command seal, I vow that we are both equals, that we are to listen to each others opinions and concerns, and more than that to care for each other, even when things are bad.” Another command seal burns, ouch.

Hakuno stares down at the lone command seal on her hand, before meeting Gilgamesh’s eyes.

“You always amuse me with these vows. I shall accept them.” Archer kisses the last command seal on Hakuno’s hand, her face turns bright red.

“C-come on, stop that.”

“Hahaha are you embarrassed? Let us return back to Uruk, Master, those kids are probably lost without their mother.” Archer takes his Master by the hand, leading her out of Gudako’s bedroom. Things are finally back to the way they were.

“Gil.” Hakuno gets Archer’s attention as they walk through the palace.

“Hm?”

“I want to spend time with Caster. Alone.” Hakuno looks up at Gilgamesh who looks offended.

“Don’t make that face. You’re going to have me to yourself for a long time. Besides, spend time with the twins, they haven’t seen their “Appa” in a long time.”

Archer makes an annoyed noise. “Since it is you asking, fine. I suppose I haven’t spent time with the children in a good while.” He bends down and his lips meets Hakuno’s.

“I will see you in the morning. Then we will start our life together.”

Hakuno nods, before opening the door to Caster’s and her chambers.

“You’ve returned. I was getting worried, it was starting to get late.” He stands up to greet Hakuno.

“I wanted to spend one last night with you. Archer is staying with the twins tonight so don’t worry.”

“Oh really now? I will not object. Come, lay in this bed with me.” He orders flopping back down, on the bed. It doesn’t take Hakuno long to join. She lays her head against his shoulder.

“Every since I was summoned to Chaldea we’ve been stuck together like the astro twins.” Caster utters.

“Haha, I guess so. I’ll miss you terribly.”

Caster takes her right hand to look at her command seals. Typical, his Archer self made her sacrifice her command seals to him.

“What if I don’t remember you? When you summon me.” Caster whispers.

“Then I’ll just have to win you over again. I’ve done it twice already. Well more than that, if you count Archer…”

Caster chuckles to himself. This woman of his, always having an answer to everything. He wraps his arms around her waist.

“Hold out your hand.”

Hakuno is a little confused but does as she’s asked to. She feels three necklaces drop in her hand.

“Two of them are for Aea, and Nungal. One is for you. It is your names in Sumerian. I made them myself.”

“Gil…I…thank you. I’m sorry for doing this to you…” She feels terrible, even though he’s holding it in, because he’s Gilgamesh, she knows he’s hurting.

“Like you said, this is only temporary. I do not even want you to be a Master, I don’t want that life for you, but again, this is temporary. We will win this grail war you speak of, my wife.”

Hakuno nods her head, as she watches Caster trace her last remaining command seal with his fingers. She remembers doing that to his own command seals, when he was a Master. There’s a long silence between them, as Caster helps Hakuno put on the necklace he made for her.

“...I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were.” Hakuno giggles.

Caster frowns, her teasing him like this…”Well? What do you believe now?”

“I think we’re destined to be together. No matter where I go, or what I do, there you are. You are the reason that I have the confidence to love myself, to find a reason to be happy.”

“Of course.” Caster kisses the top of her forehead. “Don’t ever forget me.”

“How can I? I’m contracted to your younger self. Naeun and Sian won’t forget you either. I won’t let them.” Hakuno assures Caster.

Caster makes a suddenly proposal. “Let me embrace you one last time. There is no third party here this time, demanding your attention.”

Hakuno’s skin flushes red, as Caster turns her body around so that she is facing him. She hates how she is like clay in this mans hands.

“Kiss me, let me taste every part of you.” Caster whispers in her ear, he wants to drink this girl down, like his high quality wine.

Hakuno touches his chest lightly and she swears he shivers. She’s glad that her touch affects Gilgamesh too, she’s happy to know that she’s not the only one who is affected by the other person so immensely.

Hakuno moves her head closer to Gilgamesh’s she can feel his breath on her lips.

“Pretty…you’re so beautiful, my queen.”

“Stop..you’re making this harder.” Hakuno closes her eyes, her throat clenches, she feels like she’s about to cry again, the way he’s talking it’s like they won’t see each other again.

“Am I making you sad again?”

Hakuno doesn’t respond instead kissing the golden Caster with everything in her. Caster closes his eyes as her warm mouth overtakes his, as she pushes him on his back. She doesn’t know this but, when they’re done and she falls asleep, he’ll have Archer carry the twins, while he carries Hakuno back to Chaldea. He doesn’t want to go through his whole saying goodbye ordeal over again.

“I love you.” Hakuno breathes out when they part for air. “More than anything.”

“As do I.” He kisses her wrist. “As do I, Hakuno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of part three. This was hard to write. We're going into our final part, and probably our longest part, part four. I'm really excited about this coming up part, and I can't wait for you all to read. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for sticking around on this ride!


	23. New life, New game

Hakuno’s eyes slowly open at the sound of a loud crash in her home. Five years. It’s been five years since her and Archer Gilgamesh has left Chaldea with the twins. All to try to retrieve Caster, and wish for him a real body, along with the Archer sleeping next to her, by winning the holy grail war.

“Stupid! Get out of my room!” A females voice yells throughout the house. Hakuno groans before checking the time. It’s 7 a.m. It’s too early for this.

Gilgamesh wraps his arms around Hakuno, seemingly ignoring the argument outside of their room.

“Maybe if you didn’t keep stealing my things, I wouldn’t have to come inside of your shitty room!” A males voice retorts just as loud.

“MOMMM!”

Hakuno sighs. She lightly shakes Archer awake. “You wanna get that..?”

Archer leans his body into Hakuno’s more before laughing into her neck. “I believe your spawns are calling you.”

“They are your spawns too.” Hakuno reminds the golden Archer, who sighs.

“Fine, fine. I’m not leaving the bed though. Cover your ears, Master.” Hakuno lightly pulls the blanket over her head, as Gilgamesh shouts in Sumerian. Every since Hakuno has been separated from Caster, she has thrown herself into learning Sumerian, with the help of Archer. She still cant understand everything, but she can make out at least a little of what Gilgamesh is saying.

“Your mother is trying to sleep!” “Do I need to come out there and remind you both, that you are still children?”  “Shouldn’t you two be getting ready for school anyway?!” is some of what she can make out of what Gilgamesh is saying.

Suddenly their bedroom door opens, Hakuno sighs. Here we go. She sits up, and sees a taller boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, staring them down.

“Father, tell Naeun to stay out of my things! She keeps stealing my headphones!” The boy who is now a teenager complains.

“Can’t you two, for once, get ready in the morning without fighting Sian?” Hakuno whines.

“Mother you don’t understand, she’s the one who starts it!

“Sian is lying like always!” A slender girl with long blonde hair, and red eyes peaks out from behind her brother.

Gilgamesh is the one who is annoyed now. These two kids, busting into their bedchambers like this, when they’re old enough to get dressed in the morning, without Hakuno’s help.

“You are both sixteen years of age. Almost adults. You two need to start acting like it, more so you Nungal. You are to be a king, and yet you are acting like a child!” Archer’s breathing is slow and steady, he just wants to sleep in for once in the morning.

Sian glares at his father, always talking down to him like this. This man in front of him isn’t even his real father, their real father is back in the throne of heroes. They’re here waiting on the holy grail war to start, which if they’re lucky should be in a couple of weeks now.

“Stop talking to me like that.” Sian warns.

“Or what boy? Watch your tone.” Gilgamesh shoots back.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Hakuno speaks up.

Both Gilgamesh and Sian turn to look at Hakuno, Sian’s expression eases up a bit.

“Mother, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

Naeun sneaks out of the bedroom, “Finish getting dressed Naeun!” Hakuno orders, she slides out of the bed, might as well get up now.

“What is it Sian? We can talk about it while I make breakfast.”

“Okay!” Sian follows his mother out of her bedroom.

Gilgamesh watches his son leave, he should get up too. Annoyed, that he can’t get any sleep in the mornings, he slowly drags himself out bed, to go listen to what his son has to say.

“Mother, when are you planning to summon Papa?” Sian watches his mother dig through the fridge.

That’s a sudden question. It’s been a couple of years since he’s asked that. It must be because of his argument that he just had with Archer. He only asks about Caster when he’s upset with Archer, which seems to be more often these days. She keeps telling Archer why they argue so much, is because they are just alike, but he scoffs at her remarks.

Hakuno pulls out some eggs, and some strawberry jam from the refrigerator, she guesses that she’ll make some omelets and toast this morning, since she already made the twins lunch last night…

“Probably this weekend. Me and your Appa are trying to stay ahead of the curve. We want to be the first ones to summon.” There’s no point lying to the kids, they’re smart, so they’ll figure it out sooner or later.

Sian finishes buttoning up his school uniform, leaning against the counter, his brown eyes shift nervously back and forth between his mother and his father, whose already getting a bottle of wine out, nervous about what he wants to ask.

“Mother…let me summon Papa.” Archers head snaps in the direction of his son. He didn’t just make that stupid request did he?

“I can handle summoning a servant better than you mother. Not that you’re not strong but, the family crest is with me now. I’m not as sickly anymore, and my magical circuits are stronger than yours.” Sian hopes that is enough to convince his mother.

Hakuno inwardly cringes, he sounded so much like her just now. She turns her attention to Sian, as Naeun enters the kitchen.

“Ah!~ Mama, what are you making?” She asks excitedly, he long blond hair, tied up in a ponytail, putting an arm around Hakuno.

“Breakfast. You want to cook the omelets? While I talk to your brother I mean.”

“Mm. Okay. I can do that at least. Since when we return to Uruk, I’m marrying Ozymandias, so I need to become the best princess!” Naeun flips her bangs out of her eyes, Hakuno ignores how arrogant that sounded just now…like a certain someone.

Archer rolls his eyes, she’s not going to Egypt.

“Anyway, Sian, I appreciate you worrying for me, but I can’t let you become a Master. This is something I need to do on my own.”Hakuno slicks down the cow lick on the back on Sians hair.

“Mother, please!” Sian begs. “I’m a strong mage too! I can beat these half breeds easily!”

Archer stands up, looks like he’ll have to hop in this argument. “You heard your mother. You are not strong enough to win a holy grail war.”

Sian glares at Archer. “He’s making you do this isn’t he mother? He always puts so much pressure on you, it isn’t fair to you. You are the one who takes care of me and Naeun. _He_  only contributes money. Something I can do myself.” Sians words drip from his mouth like poison.

“Sian-” Hakuno wants to defuse this situation before Archer gets worked up, but she’s too slow as Archer gets up from the couch, and grabs Sian by his shirt collar dragging him into the living room.

“Gil!” Hakuno shouts. “Quit it!”

“Boy, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but you are not a king yet. You are still a prince. You talk like a warrior, when you haven’t even hunted an animal yet. No tattoos, no adventures under your belt. You are a child. Watch your mouth.” Gilgamesh’s red eyes glare down at Sian, who glares right back at the golden king.

“Then let me prove myself! I can even beat you with my magic. You are just scared to lose to me.”

Archer laughs, how arrogant. To think that this child could beat him, whose much older and has more experience with him. “Nungal, you couldn’t even touch me physically even if I gave you a head start. You are 3,000 years too early to even think about beating me.”

“I’m more than willing to die, why should mother have to risk her life, when I’m much stronger?!” Sian’s voice gets louder, this stupid father of his doesn’t get it!

“That is the problem! Why are you so willing to throw your life away?!” Archer lets go of Sians shirt.

Sian stares at Gilgamesh for a good two minutes, before grabbing his school bag and rushing out of the house. Slamming the door behind him.

“Sian!” Naeun calls out.

Hakuno’s head is killing her, why do they always have to argue? “Naeun. Go after your brother, take him some toast at least.”

“A-alright mama. I’ll see you this afternoon.” She gives Hakuno a hug, before grabbing her own schoolbag, and rushing after Sian.

“Bye Appa!” Naeun calls out, and Archer nods. She closes the door behind her.

The air is awkward between Gilgamesh and Hakuno.

Archer is the one who breaks the silence. “I’m going out, going to see if I can get any information, about if any other servants have been summoned yet.” He meets Hakuno’s eyes.

“..He’s just hungry Gilgamesh. I’m not talking physically either.” Hakuno whispers.

“And I know what happens when someone is that hungry for glory. I was like that too once, it is the reason me and my friend went to the Ceader Forest in the first place.”  Gilgamesh moves closer to Hakuno, bending his head down and leaning his forehead against her shoulder. Hakuno wraps her arms around his back.

“I’m not upset at you. That boy just pissed me off.” His lips quickly meet Hakuno’s. “Talking about throwing his life away, much like you. Does he not know what we’ve went through for him?”

“He knows. He’s just young Gil. He’s at that age.” Hakuno retorts.

“You’re too soft on him.”

“And you’re too hard on him.”

Gilgamesh reluctantly lets Hakuno go from his embrace, taking a bite of the omelet Naeun made. It’s not terrible.

“I’m surprised you’re eating that.” Hakuno teases.

“It is acceptable. She’s not marrying that Pharaoh.” Gilgamesh states.

“She just has a crush, don’t take it so seriously.” Hakuno joins Gilgamesh in eating, making her own piece of toast, putting strawberry jam on it.

“I’m going out.” Gilgamesh tells Hakuno again.

“When will you be back?”

“What time do you have class today? I will walk you to the college.” Gilgamesh traces her command seal.

“Three. I have four classes today so I won’t be out until late.” Hakuno looks down at her right hand, watching Gilgamesh touch her command seal. Hakuno remembers how hard she had to convince Gilgamesh to allow her to go to college, to study programming. It’s temporary, she’ll have to stop attending classes next week, but she can’t just sit inside their house, and do nothing.

“I will have that boy come pick you up then.” Archer promises.

“Be careful.” Hakuno stands on her tip toes to kiss Archer on the cheek.

“Of course. I will bring you back some sweets.” Gilgamesh makes his way to the door, as Hakuno watches him leave.

Hakuno touches her wedding ring, she misses Caster more than anything, he’s got a lot of explaining to do when she summons him. Why he used sleeping magic on her, so that she wouldn’t wake up, until she was in Fuyuki. She didn’t even get to say goodbye properly. She sighs. She’ll see Caster soon, she thinks to herself, as she goes to take a nap, maybe when she wakes up Archer will be back.

“Sian!” Naeun calls out to her brother running to catch up to him.

Sian turns back to wait on his sister, who finally reaches him panting.

“Here, Mama wanted me to give you this.” He hands him a slice of toast.

Sian takes a bite, walking alongside his sister to school.

“You know, Appa only says those things because he’s looking out for you.” Naeun starts she looks over at her brother, his brow furrowed, and his eyes focused on what’s ahead of him. Naeun is reminded of the generals in their fathers army, with how Sian looks right now, looking down on the world, while they work the soldiers like slaves.

“I understand how you feel.” Naeun continues. “I know you’re probably rolling your eyes at me inwardly, because whenever someone says “I know how you feel” they don’t really understand, but I do Sian. You’ve been there when I’ve had my arguments with Appa about what I want to do when we return to Uruk, I want to marry Ozymandias. Or at least become a Pharaoh. Appa is really moody, and has a hard time showing his feelings, he’s not like Papa at all but…”

Naeuns eyes drift to Sian, his eyes say that he’s listening to every word that she’s saying. “I get that you have a lot of pressure on you, but I also think that Appa is placing you into this mold of what he wants you to be. You should do what you want exactly as you see fit. Just because Appa is looking out for you in his own way, doesn’t mean it’s right for you.” Naeun laughs. “Besides I think it will be more interesting to watch, if you took on a more active role in your life brother.”

Sian nods his head at what his sister is saying, his heart feels tight at her words, even though he knows she’s trying to make him feel better.

“You’re such a snake..” He whispers. “I feel bad for whatever man falls in love with you. I’m sure you could tell one of the boys at school to jump off the roof and they would do it.”

Naeun giggles at the insult. “Ow. That hurts.”

“...Is that boy still harassing you?” Sian mutters.

“You mean Shinji-Senpai?” Naeun kicks a rock.

Sian makes a disgusted noise. “I hate that we have to use those titles in this world. People should be judged by their own merits, not by age.”

Naeun’s eyes widen. “That almost sounded kingly, whoa Sian!” Sian glares at his sister.

“I’m only teasing!~ Anyway, only sometimes now. All I have to do to get him to leave me alone, is call him seaweed head, or remind him that I’m better at Archery than him, and I’ve only joined the club a few months ago, and that usually gets him to leave me be.”

“Do you want me to beat him up?” Sian asks.

“Haha, no that’s okay.” They’re getting closer to the school gates. “You should come watch me practice this afternoon at the archery club. You’re not in any clubs right? You should just watch, they’re looking for one more person to join anyway, since a boy quit a little while ago.”

Sian thinks about it for a minute, he doesn’t have anything better to do, besides go home and practice magic, but Hakuno will be at her own classes by the time he gets out of school, and he doesn’t want to deal with Archer.

A group of girls rush up to Naeun. “Naeun-Chan!” One of the girls peak to see Sian, she blushes. “Hi Sian-Kun!”

Sian pulls out his mp3 player from his bag, and his headphones. Time to put these on. “Hey.” He responds.

“Lets go Naeun, so we can buy some yakisoba bread before they all run out!” One of the older girls tugs her along.

“Um, if your brother wants to come along he can too.”

“I’m okay.” Sian replies, shrugging, walking off, leaving his sister with her group of friends.

“Don’t forget about this afternoon!” Naeun shouts. Yeah, yeah.

“It’s no fair, how come you have such a good looking brother, but he’s so shy!”

Naeun is the one who shrugs this time. “He’s just a little lonely, but I’m trying to get him to join the Archery club.”

“He should! He would give Shinji-kun a run for his money, I think Sian would be the most popular guy in school if he did.”

Naeun smiles to herself and she follows her friends inside the school building. So this is what it’s like to be a normal human.

Sian stretches getting up from his chair, it’s lunchtime now. Hours of boring classes, he almost misses the scribes in Uruk, at least lessons were fun there. He’s going to steal some food from his sister, he forgot is lunch at home. He has an hour before he has to get back to homeroom.

He steps outside of the classroom and stops at what he smells. Magic. There’s a mage around here somewhere. It’s really strange but he can smell magic on people. He’s never left the classroom at lunchtime before, so this is the first time he’s noticed it.

A girl walks by him, long black hair, slender figure, blue eyes.

“Ishtar..?” He mutters. No that can’t be right, maybe a descendant of Ishtar, or a reincarnation?

He feels a hand slap him on his back. That almost knocks the wind out of him, and an earbud out of his ear. He looks up it’s his classmate. Short black hair and hazel eyes, stare down at him.

“Kida..” Sian growls.

“I saw you looking at Rin Toshaka! Is that what you like Sian-kun, you like older women?” Kida teases.

“No, that’s not it.” Sian insists trying to break free from his would be friend, maybe this mage knows something about the holy grail war.

“As your friend, I could be your wingman if you want me to.” Kida offers.

Sian finally breaks his arm free from Kida. “You’re not my friend! I’m telling you, it’s not like that!” He runs off to chase after Rin.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that Sian.” Kida whines.

Dammit where did that girl go?! She has to be a grade higher than him, he’s a freshman after all, and he’s never seen her on the freshman floor.

“GIVE IT BACK!” Sian can’t mistake that voice for someone other than his sister. What is going on. He runs a hand through his blond locks, annoyed. That mage will have to wait.

Sian wonders down the hall, and is even more upset at what he sees. Shinji and a group of his boys surrounding Naeun.

Shinji lets out that really annoying laugh of his. “For someone so pretty, Naeun, you wear ugly jewelry!” Sian realizes that Shinji is holding Naeun’s necklace in his hands, the one that their papa made for them with their Sumerian names on it.

“Look at this, what even is it? It just has some squiggly lines on it.”

“Stop it!” Naeun sounds like she’s about to cry. “Just give it back, you bastard!”

“I told you how you can get back, Naeun. Go on a date with me.” Shinji retorts, his eyes glimmering.  

“Who would ever willing date you, you fucking disgusting half-breed!” Naeun swipes at Shinji who moves back a bit.

“You bitch!” Shinij lifts his hand to hit Naeun, something roughly grabs his wrist. Shinjis eyes slowly look over to see Sian holding his wrist, and his boys knocked down on the ground.

“So you are the brother that I have heard so much about. You can let my wrist go.”

Nothing. Sian just glares at the older boy.

“Are you deaf? Do you not understand Japanese? Here in Japan, you’re supposed to listen to people that’s-”

“Give my sister back her necklace.” Sian orders his voice low and steady.

“Or what foreigner? What can you possibly do?”

Alright so he wants to do this the hard way. Not thinking clearly, Sian uses his right hand and swings his fist hard into Shinji’s jaw, the impact felt like he was being stabbed repeatedly. That hurt. He’s more surprised when his fist bloody.

“Shinji!” One of his boys helps him up, his nose is all bloody.

“I’m going home. Take the shitty necklace, just know you’ll pay for this Kishinami.” He claims as he runs away.

“Sian! You’re so cool!” One girl states, and praises start to roll in, Sian ignores them though, instead opting to hand his sister back her necklace.

“Here. I got it back for you. Are you okay?” Sian passes off the necklace back to Naeun, who quickly puts it back on.

“I’m alright, that jerk needs to learn how to take no for an answer.”

Sian for once, agrees with his sister. “Have you seen Tohsaka anywhere?”

Naeun raises an eyebrow. “You mean Rin-Senpai? No..but her friend, Sakura, is in our Archery club, if you want to get in contact with her, she’s your best bet.”

Sakura? Sakura Matou? She’s in his class. That’s a plan. “Alright. Give me some of your-” Sian doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the bell rings, singling that it’s time to go back to class.

Damn it, now he’s got to wait until tonight to eat. With his stomach growling he shuffles back to his classroom.

Finally the last bell rings. Naeun rushes to meet her brother at the school entrance.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any snacks on you?” Sian questions.

“..You forgot your lunch again didn’t you?”

“Father pissed me off. I wasn’t thinking.” Sian follows his sister to the Archery club.

“Right, right maybe if you’re lucky, they’ll be snacks waiting for us. Sakura brings snacks sometimes, Taiga-Sensei does too.”

They make their way outside of the school outside, to an outdoor facility.

“It’s Naeun!” A girl with short brown hair, yells out motioning them both, to come inside the dojo like space.

Sian looks around curious. “Mitsuzuri-Senpai!” Naeun greets back.

“I’m glad you showed up, Tagia was upset that Shinji skipped school again.” Mitsuzuri looks over at Sian, puzzled.

“Who is that? Is he your twin brother? He’s gotta be there’s only two people with blonde hair in this school.”

“Ah! Yes, this is my brother.” Naeun hits her brother with her elbow, hinting that she wants him to introduce himself.

“I’m Sian Kishinami. Nice to meet you.”

“He’s so polite too!” Mitsuzuri teases.

“He’s checking out the Archery club, I told him we were looking for one more person, so he’s interested.” Naeun explains.

“Oh is that so?” Another voice rings out, Sian looks to the direction the voice came from, he recognizes the owner of the voice. It’s Taiga.

“If he’s anything like you, Kishinami-Chan, then he’ll be just as talented.”

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Sakura bursts in.

“Sakura-Chan!” Naeun greets her friend.

“Naeun!” Sakura notices Sian. “S-Sian-Kun is here too.”

Sian smiles his classmate. “Sorry for intruding. I’m just here to watch my sister practice you see.”

Sakura is somewhat shocked by the sound of the boys voice. She’s never heard him speak before, he’s always so quiet in class.

Sian sits down on the floor, Sakura joins him.

“Alright! Let’s get started, be sure to watch how great we are, Sian.” Mitsuzuri cracks her knuckles.

Sian watches his sister shoot the bow and arrow, every time she shoots she hits the mark on her first try. Remind him to never piss her off…suddenly his stomach makes a loud noise.

Sakura giggles. “Are you hungry?”

“I forgot my lunch at home…” Sian confesses.

“I-I think I may have something in my bag.” Sakura digs through her bag for a minute. “Do you like rice balls? I know you and Naeun aren’t from Japan s-so I’m not sure…”

“Mhm. Rice balls are one my favorites.” Sian replies with a smile.

“Here you go.” Sakura hands him a rice ball wrapped in saran wrap. “It’s salmon.”

“Thank you Sakura!” Sian unwraps the rice ball and takes a big bite. “It’s really good! I wish I could cook like this…”

Sakura grins at the blond haired boy.

“B-by the way, if you don’t mind me asking…where are you parents from? I know you’re part Japanese but..” Sakura asks innocently.

Sian swallows, as he watches Naeun shoot again. “My mother is Japanese, my father on the other hand….is from the middle east.” Sian sees no reason to lie to the girl.

“Oh that’s really interesting! That’s really cool that you can speak Japanese, and English too I hear.”

Sian doesn’t get to reply before he hears Tagia asking him if he wants to try shooting the bow.

“What?”

“Do you want to try? Naeun can show you how to hold the bow.”

“Er..” Sian is a little apprehensive, but stands up. “Alright”

It doesn’t take long before Naeun is showing him how to hold the bow, he somewhat understands. He takes a deep breath, trying to focus, before firing the arrow. He watches it hit the bullseye.

“Kishinami!” Taiga exclaims. “Are you sure Naeun hasn’t been teaching you how to shoot on the weekends?!”  
”No…this is my first time.” Sian whispers. Next thing he knows he’s walking home with his sister with paperwork for Hakuno to fill out so that he can join the Archery club.

“Really…” Sian complains as him and Naeun reach their house.

“They like you Sian. I’m proud of you, you are finally making friends!” Naeun opens the door to the house.

“Whatever..”

“Appa! We’re home!” Naeun calls out.

“How was your lessons?” Another loud voice response, the twins make their way into the living room to see their father playing a video game.

“It was okay.” Naeun responds, heading to her room.

Sian tries to sneak off too, there’s something he wants to try while his mother isn’t here.

“Boy.” Archer stops him.

“What is it father?” Sian turns to meet his fathers gaze.

“In an hour I want you to go pick up you mother from her own lessons. You know the way yes? It is getting late, Kings don’t let their women walk around alone at night.” Archer turns his attention back to his video game.

“Yes Father. I don’t mind picking up mother.”

“Good.” Is all Archer responds with.

Sian rolls his eyes sitting his bag down. Now’s the perfect time to try this, while his father is distracted, and his mother is at college. He sneaks into his mother and fathers bedchambers.

“There it is..” He whispers, his mothers wedding ring, he’s aware that the Archer in the living room has one too. Hakuno never takes it outside of the house, because she’s afraid she’ll lose it. He makes his way over to the dresser where Hakuno laid it down as quietly as he can. He carefully picks it up. He’ll return it in the morning, he just needs to barrow it for a little while. As soon as he picks it up a sharp pain courses through Sians body. It feels like flames are eating up his whole body, he quickly makes it out of the bedroom, with the ring still in hand, before he knocks something over. He rushes to the bathroom and sits on the floor, the pain still eating away at him.

He looks down at his right hand, and sees red marks appearing on his hand. His eyes widen, those are just like the marks on his mothers hand. Command seals..?

Suddenly the bathroom door opens, it’s Naeun with a towel in hand. Her own eyes widen when she sees what’s on her brothers hand.

“What did you do Sian?” Naeun whispers.

“I-I don’t know I just touched mothers ring.” He calms himself down, he should be happy right now after all…”It’s command seals. I was chosen by the grail, sister.” Sian triumphantly states, showing off his newly acquired command seals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've kicked off part 4! Hope you all enjoyed. New chapter soon!


	24. Lucky You

“Appa is going to kill you.” Naeun frowns at her brother Sian, whose sitting across from her on her bed.

She becomes further irritated when she realizes that he’s not paying attention to her, instead he’s still staring down at his command seals.

“You should tell Mama when you pick her up, explain that it was an accident, that you was going to take her ring to her, when….that happened. Give her your command seals.”

Sian shakes his head no. “Not happening. Do you not understand? This my chance to prove to father that I’m strong too. That I’m a hero too.” His brown eyes flash at his sister crimsons ones.

Naeun huffs an irritated sigh, blowing her bangs out from her face.

“You’re so stupid. This isn’t what I meant when I said take a more active role in your life brother.” She complains.

“This is more entertaining for you to watch no?”

“No.”

“Well? What are you going to do then? Snitch on me?” Sian leans up against the headboard of his sisters bed.

“Again no. I’m not a snitch, besides I would get in trouble too…” Naeun shoots back.

Suddenly a small meow is heard in the room.

“Ah! I almost forgot about you!” Naeun quickly goes and uncovers a box covered with a towel, pulling a small kitten from it.

Sian smirks. “Speaking of doing things were not supposed to…mother will be upset when she finds out you brought home another cat.”

Naeun shoots Sian a glare. “A cat, and you know summoning a servant, are two different things moron. You know I can’t help it. Cats are attracted to me, like snakes are to you.” Naeun giggles. “I remember when we went to the beach last summer, and you nearly cried when three snakes jumped you."

Sian glares at Naeun for a moment, crossing his arms.

“What are you going to do now? You can’t exactly hide that.” Her eyes drift to the red marks on Sian’s hand.

“I’m going to summon Papa obviously. I have the perfect catalyst right here.” Sian holds up his mother wedding band.

“I told you to put that back stupid!” Naeun hisses. “Mama’s going to make us all look for it, when she comes back and realizes it’s missing.”

“Chill out. I’m going to return it tonight, after I summon.” Sian waves his hand, dismissing his sister concerns.

Naeun pets the newly acquired kitten. “Do you even know how to summon a servant?”

“What do you think I am, new to this magecraft shit? Of course I know, I….may or may have not borrowed one of mothers books a few months ago.”

“Well how do you do it then? If I were to summon a servant I would choose Uncle Enkidu, or Ozymandias.”

“Why don’t you?” Sian asks.

“Dumbass, that would mean we would be fighting each other.”

Sian rolls his eyes. “Anyway, all we need to do is create a summoning circle, mixing in my blood or your blood with it.” Naeuns eyes widen at that. “I’ll heal you don’t make that face at me.”

“I have the catalyst already prepared, so I just place it in the middle, and recite the chant, and then boom, that’s it.” Sian stretches like the kitten that is in Naeun’s arms.

“You sound so confident.” Naeun mutters.

“We’re part god, nothing can touch us.” Sian moves to sit up.

“Oh by the way, I wanna investigate tomorrow.” Sian suddenly states

“Hah, if you’re still alive. Investigate what?” Naeun mockingly replies.

“Rin Tohsaka. I can smell magic on her, she may be participating in this war, so I want to know more about her.”

“I was wondering about that…” Naeun sits the kitten down on the bed.

“I’m leaving now, I have 45 minutes until I have to pick mother up. When I return, and both of them go to bed, we can start summoning.” Sian heads to the door.

“I wish you wouldn’t drag me into your mess….” Naeun whines, as she watches the kitten crawl on the bed.

“You’re too interested not to go along with this though” Sian reminds her.

“I’m interested to see how Appa is going to kill you.” Naeun teases. “….How are you going to hide that?” Naeun’s slender fingers points at her brothers command spells.

“Oh, er..probably wear my gloves…it is cold out tonight, so it won’t draw to much attention.”

“And after?” Naeun questions.

“Ah stop asking me questions, you’re annoying.” Sian hisses.

“Whatever then. If Appa catches you, before you are able to summon, you can’t blame me then.”

Sian doesn’t take the bait that Naeun is throwing out, instead he leaves Naeun’s room, closing the door behind him, before going into his own room, finally changing out of his school uniform, into simple blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. He stares at himself in the mirror, fixing his blond hair a bit.

“Alright…” Sian whispers, grabbing his scarf and a pair of gloves, heading back into the living room to see his father, Gilgamesh, still playing a racing game. For someone who claims they bought that gaming system for them, he plays it more than they do.

“Father I’m going now.” Sian quickly takes a look at his right hand, to make sure his command seals are covered.

Archer’s red eyes wonder to Sians voice. At least he can dress himself well enough.

“Be careful.” Gilgamesh turns his attention back to his video game, cursing as he does so.

Sian is shocked at the words that just came from Gilgamesh. It’s rare when he says something relativity kind to him these days. The doting on him stopped when he turned fifteen, he’s still spoiled but...he snaps himself out of the trance he was in, shuffling his body out of the house, into the cold winter air.

Sian makes his way up a steep hill, suddenly wishing his mother didn’t have classes so far away. He stops for a minute to catch his breath, that’s when he notices someone. Rin Tohsaka, and a boy with redish hair, with her. He looks closer, it looks like they’re tailing someone. Curious, he chooses to see who they’re following. He runs off in the direction the pair took off too.

Sian looks around his surroundings, he’s in some housing area, he’s never been down this way before…

Where did those two go?! How could he have lost them that fast? He takes a turn right, and luckily he sees them hiding behind a small wall, who in the world are they following…? Sian follows their heads in the direction they are looking, only to see Sakura.

“Sakura…?” Sian whispers. It looks like she’s talking to someone. Sian squints his eyes to get a better look, and his heart almost stops beating. This can’t be right. This really can’t be right at all!

The person who Sakura is talking to has blond hair and red eyes, there’s only one man in the world who has those same features, his father, Gilgamesh. He’s back at their home though! Maybe someone summoned Caster before them? No that can’t be right either, the Caster Sian knows, would never wear that gaudy biker outfit the man in front of him is wearing now.

There’s only two conclusions that Sian’s mind can conjure up: either his father can be summoned into more classes besides, Caster and Archer, or…this man is an impostor. There’s one thing that is discerning about this, the fact that Sian can sense the exact same amount of mana on this person as Archer.

Shit! He lost himself in thought, and didn’t even notice that the Gilgamesh that is not far from him, is staring right at him! He swallows, something tells him he needs to get out here and quick. He was hoping to find out where Tohsaka lived, but that has flown out of the window. The blond man smiles at Sakura, before taking his own leave.

“Damn it he’s heading this way!” Sian curses to himself. He wants to move, he wants to run, but he feels as if he’s been caught in quicksand and his can’t move. His eyes notice that Tohsaka and the boy that was with her, take their own leave, in the opposite direction of him.

Okay, he can do this, all his has to do is act confident, this person scares him, but he can’t show it, if he does he’s lost. As the blond man who looks like his father gets closer, they lock eyes, his crimson eyes like daggers, studying his own face, then his eyes drift down to his necklace. Then back up to his face.

Fuck, why didn’t he think to hide the necklace?! If this person is really a version of his father then…

“What an interesting name.” He looks amused as he speaks. “Ur-nungal.”

“I..” Sian starts to speak but is interrupted by the golden man staring him down.

“Tell me child, where did you acquire that nametag of yours?” Sian instinctively grabs a hold of his necklace, fearful that this man will try to tear it off of him.  

This stare of this version of his father was uncomfortable. Cold. Not warm like Archer’s or kind like his real fathers, Caster. Every movement this man makes, gives away his intentions, Sian feels like he’ll kill him, if he answers wrong.

“Well? Surely that can’t be your real name, as you are Japanese are you not? Well..at least half Japanese.” His eyes drift back up to Sian’s hair. “Can’t be fully Japanese with that golden hair of yours.”

“N-no.” That was a bad lie. “My name is Sian. My father gave me this.” That wasn’t a lie.

Gilgamesh lets out a laugh. “Really now? How amusing.” He moves closer to Sian, his heart rate quickens, he’s got to get out here!

“Like looking into a mirror….” Gilgamesh inspects his face. “Minus those boring eyes of yours.” He sounds disgusted.

Sian starts to step backwards, this is his chance to get away from this man while he’s distracted.

“Who is your mother child?” He questions.

Mother? He wants to know who his mother is? Shit, that’s right he’s got to go anyway, he’s going to be late picking his mother up!

“I-I’m really sorry, but I have to go. I have somewhere to be.” Sian turns on his heels and runs as fast as he can, hoping that he wont’ have to use any magic to protect himself.

He bolts, running down the street like a lion hunting his prey. He doesn’t know how far or how long he runs for, he just needs to get away..from whoever the hell that was! He looks up and sees he finally made it to the college, with five minutes to spare. He leans up against a pillar, wheezing. He looks behind him to make sure that impostor didn’t follow him. It looks like he lost him. Good.

His legs feel jelly, his clothes suddenly feeling way too hot, sweat clinging to his blond locks. Whoever that was, was going to kill him if he didn’t run away when he did. That much he was certain of. All the more reason he needs to summon Caster tonight. If that person is looking for his mother then-

“Sian?” Hakuno seems surprised as she exits the college building.

“Mother!” Sian’s brown eyes light up. “I came here to escort you home!” He says proudly.

“So your father really did send you.” She sighs. “I would have been fine.” She notices that Sian is sweating.

“Are you okay? Don’t tell me you ran all the way here…”

“Only partway.” Sian promises, as his mother starts to lead the way home, hard to tell whose escorting who here. “I thought I was running late.”

“You don’t need to push yourself so much Sian.” Hakuno tells him with kindness in her voice.

“Mother..” Sian whines.

“I miss when you used to call me “mama.” They make it halfway down the hill before. Hakuno stops to look at Sian.

“Hm? What is it mother?” Sian sounds puzzled, as Hakuno brushes his hair back from his face.

Part of her feels guilty for the way he is, compared to his sister, Sian is more on edge, more defensive, always watching his back, ready for a fight. She should have done a better job at getting him to socialize, he doesn’t know how to interact with people, much like his father. She just took it as he was quiet like she is, well that is true, he is a quiet boy, but when he does open his mouth, it’s only to talk to his sister, or to herself, or these days to argue with Archer.

He has a kind heart underneath all of that edginess about him. He’s still soft hearted even though he tries to act tough.

“I heard you got into a fight at school today.” Hakuno starts the conversation off.

Sian’s heart races again. “I can explain-”

“I know. I heard what happened. Don’t worry I won’t tell your father. To be honest, I don’t think he would be upset at the reason. You were defending your sister.” Hakuno inwardly sighs to herself. It seems no matter what world she goes to, Shinji is still the same as ever.

Sian lets out the breath he was holding. Good. Dodged a bullet.

Sian and Hakuno walk in silence for a bit.

“.…I miss papa, I miss Uncle too. I hate it here, I want to go back to Uruk. People here are so cruel.”

Hakuno’s seems a little taken aback by Sian’s words, but chooses to let him vent to her, it’s better him talking about it than bottling it all up, and taking it out on Archer later.

“What do you mean Sian?” Her own hair flowing in the cold winter wind.

“The kids here always pick on someone. It’s not just Naeun. There’s at least one kid that gets bullied.” His chestnut eyes focused on the ground in front of him. “I-it’s nothing against you mother, it is nice to see where you are from. I just want to go home…Uruk is my home.”  

Hakuno puts her hands in her pockets, processing what her son just explained. “I’m sorry Sian. I know I must seem like a bad mother to you.”

“That’s not it at all!” Sian assures Hakuno. “You are the one who takes care of us the most!”

Hakuno smiles to herself, like she said, this boy is kind at heart.

“I miss your Papa too. More than anything.” Hakuno confesses. “Just wait a little while longer. This will all be over soon, I promise.”

Sian nods his head at Hakuno’s words. This will be all over soon, as soon as he gets back he’s summoning his father.

“And about your Appa…” as soon as he hears those words Sian groans.

“Listen to me. “ Hakuno notices the look on Sian face, Archer wears when his upset that she’s not paying him enough attention. “I’ve been through a lot. Your father has been through a lot. He doesn’t want you to go through the same shit he went through. He doesn’t talk about it, but maybe you should ask your Papa about it when I summon him, he’s more willing to talk about his past than your Appa is.”

Sian listens to every word Hakuno says with heightened senses. “He’s just trying to protect you in his own way, it is annoying sometimes, but he’s doing it for you, because he cares.” Hakuno smiles at Sian.

“Mother..” Sian mutters.

“Anyway, just something to consider. Sometimes I wish you would stay small forever. You are taller than me now! Seriously, stop growing!” Hakuno teases as the pair reach their house.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sian promises, and Hakuno looks back at her son satisfied, opening the door.

Sian takes his shoes off, as he watches his mother walk inside the living room, he’ll just hide his hands inside of his hoodie, until he makes it back to his room.

Hakuno looks at the scene in front of her, Naeun sitting upside down on a chair, watching a movie with Archer, who instantly stands up as soon as she walks in.

“Mama! Me and Appa have comfy vibes going! You should join us in lazing around!~”

“Have either of you eaten yet?” Hakuno questions as Archers lips press against hers quickly.

“Mhm.~” Naeun replies. “Appa ordered food.”

“You should go eat boy.” Archer suddenly turns his attention to his son.

“R-right. Thanks father.” Sian quickly heads to the kitchen to eat.

“If you are hungry too Master, you may partake as well.”

Hakuno shakes her head no. “I’m just tired Gil. I’m just probably gonna head to bed.”

Archer raises an eyebrow. “Then I shall join you. We did get rudely awoken this morning.”

Sians ears perk up at that, nows their chance! He peaks out from the kitchen, only to see that his parents are gone. He stands there a few a more minutes, before whispering to his sister.

“Naeun, nows our chance.”

Naeun rolls her eyes. “I’m still in the camp of “You need to tell Mama.” but still stands up.

“Come, let us go outside.” Sian heads to the backdoor entrance, carefully opening the door.

“Fucking hell. It’s cold out here.” Naeun complains.

“Here, take my jacket. I’m kinda hot anyways…” Sian shrugs off his hoodie, not before taking Hakuno’s wedding band out from the pocket.

“You do look gross and sweaty…what were you doing?”

“Long story. I’ll tell you later.” Sian kneels to the ground, steadily pouring his own mana into it, in order to make a summoning circle.

“How are you feeling? Mana wise I mean.” Naeun also sits down on the cold ground.

“I’m okay.” Bright red light engulfs the area where they are standing. “Naeun, can you hand me the pocket knife out of my jacket?”

“Huh?” Naeun digs around for a minute. “You mean this?” She holds up a red pocketknife. “Here you go.” She throws it at Sian, who catches it flawlessly.

“Thanks.” Here comes the part he was looking the least forward to. He takes the knife and lightly cuts his arm, to get enough blood for the center. Ow, ow, ow.

Sian sucks in a breath. He’ll have to use healing magic in a minute. When he’s done.

“One last thing..” Sian sits Hakuno’s wedding band in the centre of the summoning circle.

“Are you ready Naeun?” Sian smirks.

Naeun shrugs. “If I’m being honest, I don’t even believe in this holy grail shit. It sounds too good to be true. Chasing after fairy tales….Oh, speaking of holy grails, did you know, King Arthur s knight,Galahad was the only knight of the round table to ever obtain the holy grail?”

Sian rolls his eyes, his sister talks way too much. He takes his mp3 player out of his pocket, and plugs his earbuds into his ear.

“Hahaha.” Naeun laughs. “I’ve never seen a mage who had to listen to music to cast magic.”

“Shut up, it helps me focus.” Sian hisses.

“It’s not my fault you have the attention span of a goldfish.” Naeun argues.

Whatever. Sian closes his eyes, now to cast this chant. He holds his right hand up, command seals in plan view.

“Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let sliver be the color I pay tribute to.” Dammit, his body is getting weaker already, come on, he can do this!

Sian forces himself to keep going, refusing to pass out now

“Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.”

Naeun’s eyes widen, even she, whose not really a mage, can feel the mass amount of mana being pooled here. If she can feel it then surly, her mother can feel it too.

“I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!” A flash of white light surrounds Sian, as a loud boom goes off.

“Sian, you stupid-you caused a transformer to blow up!” Naeun wants to scold her brother more, but is even too surprised at what she sees when she opens her red eyes.

Purple tattoos on his shoulders, blond hair. Sian starts to laugh weakly as he falls to the ground.

Hakuno leans against Archer’s chest, whose playing with her hair.

“Did you miss me?” Hakuno looks up at Archer.

“I should be the one who is asking the question.” Archer kisses his Masters last command seal.

“Kiss me.” Archer orders.

Hakuno smiles. “So needy.” she teases before kissing her servant deeply, he moves to deepen the kiss further, but Hakuno suddenly pulls away.

“Did you feel that just now? No forget that, did you hear that just now?” Hakuno quickly slides out of their bed, leaving Archer sitting there for a minute.

Archer did feel that just now. He assumed it was someone else summoning a servant. He finally realizes what’s happened, when he looks over and sees Hakuno’s wedding band missing.

“These little brats of yours Master!” Archer rushes after his Master.

Caster opens his red eyes, where in the world was he summoned to this time? He looks down to see his Master, a spitting image of him. He sees his nametag. “Ur-Nungal.” His heartbeat quickens. Does that mean?

“You are not the first thing I wanted to see Nungal.” Casters tone is cold.

“Papa?” Naeun whispers.

“Naeun! Sian!” Hakuno opens the door to the backyard, is extremely unhappy at the sight in front of her, Sian on the ground, red marks, command seals, on his right hand. Her heart skips a beat when her eyes drift over to see who he summoned.

“Caster..?” Hakuno’s eyes widen.

“It took you long enough, my queen. I did not realize we were going through a middle man however.” Caster nods his head toward Sian.


	25. Continue?

_"_ **I want you who makes eye contact with me**

**I want you who wants me again**

**Please don’t fall**

**Please don’t collapse**

**Never never fall**

**Don’t go far far away"** _-_ Dead Leaves - BTS

 

Archer drags Sian back inside of their home, by the collar of his shirt, all the while cursing at him in Sumerian.

“I turn my back on you for not even an hour, you little-” For once Archer is having a hard time talking, as he throws Sian down on the couch.

“Here come inside Gil, you’ve gotta be cold in that…” Hakuno whispers taking Casters hand.

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted for us to meet again, Hakuno..” Caster whispers back.

“I know, I know. I don’t know what happened.”

“Explain this to your mother Nungal. You have put a big wrench in her plans, you owe her an explanation.” Caster orders as he makes his way inside of their home. Caster scans the inside of Hakuno’s home, it’s nothing like the palace, but he supposes it will do for now.

“He owes me an explanation as well.” Archer shoots to Caster. “This brat, has been a pain in my side for the past two years. He’s like a wild bull.”

Caster takes a good look at his son, and now his daughter whose just snuck in. Sian is taller than Hakuno, but he wears an expression he knows all too well, from his tone of voice, right down to the way he sits, he’s a spitting image of himself when he was younger. Before he met Enkidu. Naeun on the other hand…while she still wears that bored expression Archer wears ninety percent of the time, she carries herself similar to Hakuno.

“Mother, you have to listen to me-” Sian starts to speak in English.

“No, no, no.” Caster is the one berating Sian now. “You can’t talk to your mother in English to try to get out of this, because you know me and Archer cannot understand when you speak to your mother in that language.”

“Caster is correct for once, explain to your mother in her native tongue, or explain to me and Caster, in our native tongue.” Archer stands in front of Sian, to make sure he doesn’t try to make a break for it.

“I wanted to do this for mother, do you not understand, I’m trying to protect her! I wanted to prove myself to you, papa, to show that I’m as strong as you are!” Sian directs his brown eyes to Caster.

“And who are you to decide if your mother needs protection or not? She has plenty of protection right here, she doesn’t need your help boy.” Archer argues.

“Your father is right. Sian, like I said this morning, I appreciate you thinking of me, but I can do this on my own. You are too young-”

“It’s always “I’m too young!” or “I’m too weak!” Mother, I am stronger than you! I’m part god, you don’t understand, because you’re just a stupid human who-” Sian doesn’t get to finish what he has to say before an open hand meets his face, hard. It stings like he’s been stung by twenty bees at once. He realizes that Archer just slapped him.

“Gilgamesh!” Hakuno cries out, Caster sighs heavily.

“You can argue with me all night long, but you never talk to your mother like that.” Archer glares down at Sian. “I have never laid a hand on you in your life before this, but you don’t disrespect your mother like that, the person who gave you life. Talk to her in that tone again, and I will be the one who ends your life.”

“Sian, just..just go to your room. We’ll figure out what to do with you later.” Hakuno orders, pointing to the direction of Sian room.

Sian stands up, still holding his cheek. “I hate you father.” he utters in a low enough voice just so that Archer can hear, before heading to his room.

“.…Sorry mother.” Sian whispers.

“You too Aea.” Caster looks over at his daughter.

“Yes Papa..” Naeun mutters.

The silence is long between the three of them, until Archer is sure he heard both of their doors close.

Archer sighs annoyed. “That boy, is going to fucking get us all killed.”

Hakuno makes her way over to Archer touching his shoulder lightly. “You didn’t have to hit him like that….”

“If Archer didn’t do it, I would have, Master or not.” Caster chimes in.

“I’m going to go cool off for a minute. I’ll go to the convince store and get us sake, ice cream and snacks, then we can all sit down and decide on what to do about this idiot son of ours. How to rid him of those command seals.” Archer looks down at Hakuno, who looks away.

“Did he hurt your feelings? I’ll go hit him again if that makes you feel better.” Archer offers.

Hakuno shakes her head no, that’s the last thing she wants! “He’s never talked to me like that before…”

Archer kisses the top of Hakuno’s head. “Put that stupid boy of ours, out of your mind for now. Caster is here, I’ll allow you to spend time with him, while I am out.” Archer heads to the door and slips his shoes on. “I shall return in a bit.”

“Be careful.”

“When am I not?” Archer teases, before leaving locking the door behind him.

Hakuno sighs, before turning her attention to the Caster now moving to the couch to sit in the same spot where Sian was. For some reason she’s nervous…she hasn’t seen this man in five years, she wonders if to him, she’s still the same person. Her heart is beating terribly, like it’s the first time they’ve seen each other in their lives.

“Come my queen, sit in my lap. Like old times.” He holds out his arms.

Hakuno shyly does as she’s asked to. He wraps his arms around her tightly, it feels like she’s being enveloped by a heated blanket, she nuzzles her head into his chest.

“Archer is right. Put Nungal out of your mind, I’ll be able to contract with you soon enough. Then I can teach him some respect.” Caster whispers, tracing circles around Hakuno’s lone command seal.

Hakuno watches him for a moment, Caster speaks again. “Oh that’s right, you might want this back. This is what he used to summon me.” Caster takes Hakuno’s right hand, and slips her wedding band back on her finger.

“Do you still have yours?” Hakuno asks innocently.

“Of course.” Gilgamesh holds up his right hand, showing off his wedding band. “Never took it off.”

“H-How long as it been for you?” Hakuno whispers looking up at the golden Caster.

“About two years…” Caster mutters playing with Hakuno’s long brown hair.

Hakuno bites her lip, they should talk about Sian, what to do, but Archer did say they would discuss that when he got back…

“Can I kiss you?” Hakuno whispers her face turning pink embarrassed.

Caster stares down at her for a second, before laughing. “Of course, you don’t have to ask.” He fixes her body so that she’s straddling him now.

Hakuno nods her head, leaning in her head closer to Caster’s face, her lip meet his own, it feels like everything disappears as soon as their lips meet, Sian, this war, all of it gone. All Hakuno can focus on is the man in front of her, holding her so gently.

Caster also feels like he’s been dehydrated for the longest time, and only this girl can save him. He slides his hand, underneath her shirt, feeling her bare back. Her skin is just as soft as he remembers.

Hakuno breaks their kiss to catch her breath.

“I missed you. Missed kissing you.” Caster admits.

Hakuno smiles warmly at her Caster. She’s missed the honesty from Caster, Archer isn’t good with his words, so it’s rare when she hears something that honest coming from Gilgamesh.

“I thought of you all of the time. Wished you were here, it’s not the same without you.” Hakuno honestly tells Caster.

“Obviously, you had to be getting tired of dealing with Archer anyway.” He smirks at her before continuing.  

“I dreamed of you almost every night. As much as I don’t like the situation we are in right now, it is fortunate Nungal summoned me when he did. Couldn’t take much more of just dreaming about you, would rather hold you in my arms physically, as I am now.” Caster pulls her closer to his body.

Hakuno is feeling way too hot all of the sudden, this man, he knows what he’s doing!

“W-what did you dream about?” Hakuno asks cautiously.

Caster plants a quick kiss on Hakuno’s lips. “Well my queen….for starters, your face. Those defiant eyes of yours that our son has inherited, much to his determent, it is what gets him into such trouble.” Caster’s crimson eyes, flash toward Hakuno’s coco eyes, which are filled with curiosity. “The expressions on your face, when you are happy, or annoyed at something idiotic Archer just said. Or the expressions on your face when I touch you at night.” That makes her face turn red. Still the same as ever.

Caster’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as he moves his head down to Hakuno’s neck, peppering kissing down her cheek, along the way.

“This sensitive spot on your neck…” Hakuno clenches her body up, expecting him to bite it with his really, really sharp teeth, but is thankful that Gilgamesh just leaves a wet kiss there. Hakuno bites her lips as to not moan. She hears Caster chuckle against her neck, sending vibrations through her body.

“Let’s see what else….” Gilgamesh unwraps his arms from around her back, bringing them to the front of her body, sliding them down her torso. “Your chest…your hips..” His hands stop at Hakuno’s hips for a moment, and Hakuno moves them forward, not letting Gilgamesh have complete control of this conversation. She swears she could hear him groan.

Gilgamesh’s hands continue their downward journey, as much as she doesn’t want to admit, she likes this, likes that this man is touching her, missed his touch even, Archer touches her too….but not like this. Archer’s touches are more rough, and are focused are just drawing out pleasure, while with Caster, it’s different, there’s love and kindness in his touches, and he’s focusing on both of their pleasure, not just his own.

His hands stop at her thighs, he’s glad that she’s wearing a skirt, makes this easier than when she’s wearing a dress, or pants. He looks up at her, making sure she wants this before he keeps going. Normally he would just take what he wants, when he wants it, but with Hakuno it’s not the same. It’s not fun for either of them if she doesn’t want him.  

“L-lets go to the bedroom, if you’re gonna keep going..” Hakuno pleads.

“We’re fine right here, Hakuno. Those kids won’t come out of their rooms, not when they think Archer is still here.”

“B-but, if Archer sees…”

“Let him. I do not care for his feelings, he has you to himself long enough.” Caster retorts, and Hakuno can’t deny that he’s right.

“Well my queen? What is that you desire?” His hands are still right there on her thighs, so warm, making it hard to think straight.

Hakuno looks away from Caster trying to hide her embarrassment, always making her say these things out loud…

“Touch me. I want you to touch me.” Hakuno’s voice is so low Gilgamesh can barely understand her.

“I am touching you, my queen.” His slowly moves his hands upwards underneath her skirt a bit, touching the fabric that is concealing what he wants with his index finger, that makes Hakuno’s body shake. He smirks.

“You are soaked, and I’ve only kissed you and touched you a bit.” Caster teases. “You are still so easily excited. Has Archer not paid you any attention? Typical I shall rectify this, if you wish me to.”  

Hakuno really cannot think! She wants to tell Caster, that Archer touches her plenty, sometimes __too__  much, but she can’t breathe, he’s so close, and the way he’s touching her is canceling out any smart remarks her brain wants to make.

“S-stop teasing me.” She’s getting annoyed that he’s not touching her the way she wants him to, Gilgamesh is teasing her and he __knows__ it.

“As soon as you tell me where you want me to touch you, I’ll stop teasing.” He promises. “I’ll touch you where you want, give you whatever you want. All you need to do is utter where exactly you want me to touch you.”

Hakuno whines softly, there’s no getting out of this. “W-where your hand is now…”

Caster smirks as he strokes her lightly through the soft fabric, and he’s pleased when she quietly moans. “Right here?” she nods furiously.

“Well, I can’t really touch you properly with all of this clothing in the way…” Caster breathes out.

“Undress me t-then…” Hakuno retorts.

“Oh? Then you must do the same to me.” Caster kisses her passionately and she returns his kiss just as heated, as Caster rids her of her long sleeved shirt, quickly moving his hands down to her skirt, and fiddling with the buttons on it.

“Missed you” Hakuno breathes out in between kisses. “Missed you so much.” Hakuno also rids Caster of his jacket.

He tosses the offending skirt and panties across the room. Caster studies her body as if memorizing it again. So pretty, milky white skin, no bruises or cuts on her, just a scar from when Ishtar stabbed her. He traces the scar with his left hand.

“I missed you too, my innocent queen.” He invades her mouth again, as he brings his right hand back to stroking her, making her moan into their kiss. He slides one finger inside, as he breaks their kiss, and that makes Hakuno shudder.

Hakuno stares deep into Gilgamesh’s eyes, when she stares at him like that it makes him feel special, makes him feel loved.

“G-Gil..” Is all Hakuno can manage to spill out, as she grabs his blond locks, fearful that she may fall off, if she looses her balance.

Another finger enters her, as he starts to move in and out, Hakuno closes her eyes, her breath getting more uneven.

Fascinating, how pliable this girl is as soon as he starts to touch her like this. Like she’s a slab of clay and he’s the potter. He removes his fingers, to which Hakuno whines. He picks her up and lays her back against the couch, climbing on top of her, kisses her deeply as he slides two fingers back inside of Hakuno. How she tries to deny her pleasure when Archer touches her, but with him, she makes the best noises, simple whimpers and soft moans, only for him to hear.

Truly it’s fascinating.

“Gil…” She moans out his nickname again and his touches become faster, more passionate, like he’s been desperate to touch her for so long. It feels like she’s being touched for the first time, in a way she supposes she is, she hasn’t seen the person she cares most for in five years. This is so embarrassing, like when she has to hide the red and blue marks on her neck and shoulders whenever these two men, have their way with her at the same time.

“Pretty, you’re so beautiful Hakuno.” Praises and honeyed words start to drip from the golden kings mouth, this is too much, really he’s not being fair.

So close. She’s so close, her panting becomes a little louder. Suddenly he pulls his fingers out. Much to her annoyance.

“Gilgamesh..” She whines, she opens her eyes to see him shrugging off his pants, she understands what’s about to happen. He moves back on top of her, his own desire pressing up against her thigh.

“Shush.” He kisses both of her cheeks. “Can I Hakuno?” his voice is now the one that is barely understandable.

Hakuno’s a little taken aback by him asking for permission, she’s been around Archer for so long, it’s weird.

“Y-yes..” Hakuno replies.

“Good.” Caster nods his head, as he checks one more time to make sure her body is aroused enough to accept him, and it is.

“Are you ready?” Gilgamesh asks as he lines himself up, and Hakuno nods closing her eyes.

“Look at me.” Caster orders slipping back into his Archer self’s habits for a moment. “Don’t you want to see me take you, like the good girl you are?”

Damn him, he knows her weaknesses. She forces herself to meet his eyes, he keeps staring as her and he slides inside her, they both moan.

Gilgamesh sighs, it feels nice to be connected, to be skin to skin again, it’s been ages since they’ve touched, and now no ones here to barge in on them, well, minus Archer, but he’s not too concerned about that.

Hakuno doesn’t dare take her eyes off of Caster as he begins to move, his thrusts sharp and quick, she has to bite the back of her hand to not moan loudly. Her eye’s still on his face, and his ruby red eyes drift all over her body, like she’s a piece of rare artwork, notices the sweat dripping down his neck and onto his chest.

Caster bends his body down so that his face is close to hers, their bodies sticking together like melting candy on a hot summer day. “ _My_  Hakuno…” he whispers, his mouth seeking out hers again, it always surprises her how sweet he tastes, like those stupid expensive coffee drinks, Archer always gets her.

God, she feels dizzy, she feels as if she’s drank too much, and it doesn’t help that Caster is whispering all of these praises, and pet names in her ear, as he thrusts into her so _slow._

Saying words such as, “So good, you’re so good my queen.” calling her beautiful, pretty, cute whatever words he thinks she wants to hear. Making her groan at just his voice, making her feel so close again. That’s when she realizes he’s so bad. So awful at times like these, making her heart race to the point where she feels like she’s about to pass out. It’s her this time who seeks out his kisses, just to make him be quiet for a second. To make the sickeningly sweet words stop for a moment.

When Hakuno pulls away, to try to catch her breath, Gilgamesh utters in a soft voice.

“Stop holding back. Let go, let me make us both feel good.” at that, Hakuno drowns, feels like she’s drowning in a lake and nothing can save her, lays her arms above her head, as he starts to thrust harder into her.

“Good girl.”

“A-ah! G-Gil, please, please.” Hakuno breathes out, trying her best not to be loud.

Hakuno’s begging is sugary sweet, how in the end he can always make a mess out of the usually composed mage, how he knows how sensitive her whole body is, and how to coax the reactions he wants out of her. He hits a certain spot just right, and that causes her whole body to shake.

He’s close, and Gilgamesh knows she is too, with how hard she’s clenching around him, as if she doesn’t want to let him go. To be honest, the noises she’s making and her soft begging is, goading him on further. He wants them both to finish at the same time.

“Master..” Caster grunts, and Hakun’s eyes widen, what did he just call her?! He’s never called her that before.

Caster notices the look on her face, and he chuckles. “Is that strange?” his movements become faster. “I’ve always wanted to call you that. Do you not like it?” He knows she does, her body became wetter as soon as that word left his mouth.

“N-No.” She lets out a another moan. It’s getting harder to talk. “T-that’s not it.”

“Then tell me Master, who do I belong to?” He presses himself against her even more, trying to drink in the feeling of her skin against his.

Damn this man, he’s cheating by talking to her like this! She’ll get him back for this later. “M-Me..” Hakuno whispers. “M-my G-Gil..”

He kisses her hard, his tongue exploring every single inch of Hakuno’s mouth.

“Close Hakuno.” Gilgamesh’s breath becoming heavy, and uneven.

She is too, the fire that’s been building for so long is about to overtake her body, he cups her cheek and looks deep in her eyes.

She can’t take it anymore, can’t hold back anymore. “Gil- Gilgamesh, I’m..I’m…I lo-” she wants to finish her sentence, as a tremor hits her body hard, she unconsciously grabs Gilgamesh’s hair hard. So hard that it’s actually hurting Gilgamesh, but he doesn’t mind because she just came around him. Her body convulsing around him is all it takes for him to reach his own peak, one last thrust from him and he’s moaning her name, as he pours himself inside of the person, he cares most about.

He falls against her, kissing her neck and cheeks. Hakuno wraps her small arms around Caster, as he leans into her body more. They sit like this panting, for a minute.

“Sorry.” Hakuno mutters.

“For what? You have done nothing wrong.” Gilgamesh finally moves off of Hakuno, helping her sit up.

“For taking so long. F-for Sian, you must be wondering why he’s like that.”

Caster opens his Gate of Babylon, and pulls out a blanket wrapping it around Hakuno, who nods in thankfulness.

“No need to apologize. I understand this whole mess is unintended. Sian is also not your fault. Parents can give their children all the love in the world, and they can still turn out like bastards who have no sense.”

“I suppose you are right…”

“Do you know why Archer gets so annoyed with him? It’s because he sees himself in Sian. I do as well, and it irritates the hell out of me. I can only imagine how it must be for Archer.”

Hakuno nods her head, taking in what Caster is explaining to her. They’re so much alike Sian, and Gilgamesh it’s scary.

“Um…You might have to wear some of Archers clothes until we can buy you some of your own. I know you have to freezing in your normal outfit.”

Caster shrugs as the front door opens, speaking of the devil…

Archer walks into the living room holding two bags, and frowns at the scene in front of him.

“I leave for an hour, and I come back and you two are in heat like one of Aeas kittens.” Archer sounds annoyed.

“Don’t be jealous Archer.” Caster teases.

Archer rolls his eyes. “At least you had the decency to cover my Master up. So she doesn’t get sick.” He sits the bags down on the table in front of the couch. He quickly heads to their bedroom, and rushes back out throwing a pair of shorts at Caster.

“Put those on at least.” Archer turns his attention to Hakuno, kissing her possessively.

“You may praise me, I brought back your favorite ice cream.” He rummages through one of the bags pulling out a small container of strawberry ice cream.

Hakuno’s eyes light up. “Thank you Gil.”

Archer smirks, sitting down on the left side of Hakuno, pulling out the bottle of Sake, pouring himself, along with Caster and Hakuno a shot, as Caster flops down on the right side of Hakuno, pulling her into his lap again.

“Here let us, drink before we start to talk seriously.” Archer hands Hakuno two shot glasses, and she passes one back to Caster, they all drink at the same time.

Archer and Caster make the same disgusted sound.

“No matter how many times I try this shit, I still don’t like it.” Archer complains.

“Then why did you get it?’ Hakuno questions.

Archer shrugs. “Needed something a little harder than wine.” He pours himself another shot.

“Alright, alright before you get plastered let’s start discussing about what to do about Sian.” Hakuno takes the bottle of sake from Archer. “You’re cut off for a minute.”

“Master!” Archer whines, as Caster laughs.

“Let me get a bite of your ice cream.” Caster orders.

It’s Hakuno whose whining now. “You have your own.” She motions at the chocolate ice cream that Archer bought him. Caster gives her a pouty look. Always wanting what’s hers, even when they have their own. The twins are the same way, she could be eating something that they don’t have, and they always want a bite. She sees where they get it from now.

“Fine, fine.” She feeds him a spoonful of ice cream.

Caster swallows. “Anyway, as for Nungal. I know we have something in our gates that could break the contract, but I cannot look for it without alerting Nungal.”

Hakuno turns her head to Archer. “Is that true Gil?”

Archer meets his masters brown eyes. “Yes. It will take some time to look for it however….and then Caster will need to analyze it, in order to make sure it actually can break contracts. It is a prototype after all. I do not want to stab my son, with just anything, even though I would like to right now.” Archer explains.

Hakuno thinks for a minute, that plan does sound good for now. She can’t forcefully remove command seals, she doesn’t know how, so Archer will have to be their hope.

“What are we going to do until then?” Hakuno questions.

“My queen, I think the greater punishment for Nungal would be to treat him as the man he believes himself to be. That is just my opinion.” Caster takes another bite of Hakuno’s ice cream.

“I, for once, am in agreement with Caster. Hakuno, you still do almost everything for the boy. Once that ends, and he realizes the mess he’s gotten himself into, he might give up his command seals willingly, before I can find this contract breaker.”

“I can also try to talk some sense into him.” Caster chimes in. “Tomorrow morning though. He’s sleeping now, and I’m not about to badger him after Archer just slapped him into next week.”

“Caster…” Hakuno starts, this plan is too risky, what if something goes wrong, and Sian loses Caster in the meantime.

“Do not worry my queen. I will not allow the boy to do anything risky. He cannot control me.” Caster assures Hakuno.

“If you believe this will knock some sense into him…then I will go along with it for now. That leads me to another question. If we are letting Sian keep the command seals for now, doesn’t that mean he has to go register with the church? On the moon cell we had to register with a priest after we summoned….I’m not sure if that’s the same here.”

Dammit, Archer damn near forgot about that. He doesn’t want to have this conversation right now, before Hakuno realizes something is wrong, and that he’s sitting on information that could change how she sees him.

“I would assume so. There is a church ran by the mage association, not far from here. Sian will have to go there tomorrow night.” Archer crosses his arms. “We’ll also have to come up with something to hide his command seals, while he is at school. There is too many mages running around, at that high school.”

“I will take care of that.” Caster promises.

“Alright so are we all in agreements with this plan? For now, until Archer can find this contract breaker, Caster is basically on babysitting duty.” Hakuno wants to make sure they’re both in agreement with her, because she doesn’t want to hear complaining down the line, if something goes wrong.

“I have no qualms with it.” Archer takes the bottle of sake back from his Master.

“Nor do I.” Caster says with a hint of arrogance about him.

“Good.” Hakuno sighs, leaning her head back against Caster, she looks up at the clock. 3:30 am. No wonder she feels tired, that and Caster wiped her out. She closes her eyes, against Caster Gilgamesh, happy to have both of her boys back with her. Everything will be okay. It has to be. She intertwines her fingers with Casters, as she drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic! I honestly have a lot of fun writing it, and you guys and your comments really make me want to keep writing, so thank you!


	26. High Hopes

Caster Gilgamesh is the first one to awaken, who looks over at Hakuno, sound asleep as rays of sunlight hit her face. Archer sprawled out on the other side of her. Caster bends down and kisses the top of her head, sliding out of bed. Slowly making his way to the living room, he looks up and is surprised at what he sees. Naeun in the kitchen.

“Aea?” Caster calls out to her, and she nearly jumps out of her skin.

“Papa! You scared me!” Naeun exclaims.

“What are you doing up this early?” He checks the clock 7 a.m, on a Sunday.

“I’m always up this early. I’m usually the first one awake, unless mama is up. I go wake up Sian, if there’s school around this time.” Naeun explains.

“Isn’t he old enough to wake himself up?” Caster questions.

“He’s not a morning person. He’ll sleep until three in the afternoon if you’ll let him.” Naeun shrugs, taking out some milk from the fridge.

“U-um, also, about Sian..I really tried to stop him. I tried to tell him to tell mama, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

It doesn’t sound like she’s lying. Caster has no reason to doubt her words, it’s true that the first thing he heard when he was summoned, was Naeun’s voice yelling at her brother.

“It is not your fault. You aren’t the one being punished, so do not worry.”

Naeun takes an apple and sits down beside her father, with a glass of milk in hand. “Also papa, there are some things you should know about Sian. Mama might realize it, but I’m not so sure about Appa…” Her red eyes flash up to meet Caster’s.

“I am listening Aea.” Maybe he can get a better handle on his son, if he listens to what Naeun has to say.

“He’s lonely Papa. He has no friends at school, he just listens to music all day. A lot of girls at school like him, but he just brushes them off, like he’s not interested at all in them, that’s not normal for a guy!” Naeun explains softly.

“H-he wants to be like you more than anything, always talks about you papa, always going on how when he’s king he’ll be just like you. It’s just a front, he’s very insecure you see.”

Truly this boy is a spitting image of him, he probably thinks that there’s no reason to interact with normal people, because he’s above them. It’s what his train of thought was when he was that age, so it’s not too far off.

“What about you Aea? How are you doing? As you know I’ve missed a lot…” Caster mutters.

Aea is shocked by that question, Archer has never asked her that before.

“Er. To be honest, everything is boring. Mama taught me a little magic, so I can cast spells at least, but I’ve never kept up with it as much as Sian, he takes it too seriously. I’m just not interested in that stuff. Or anything really.” She takes a bite of her apple, and swallows before she keeps going.  

“School is boring. I can get good grades without trying. I joined the Archery club at school, and even that is no fun. I’m too good at it. I have friends at school, and I try to listen to what they’re saying but…it’s hard for me to care. I know that sounds awful, but it’s true. I just can’t bring myself to care about what they’re saying. There’s nothing that can give me a challenge, everything I touch I’m good at.” Naeun furrows her brow irritated.

Caster frowns, another one who has inherited his arrogance, this one is just good at hiding it, and changing her persona, to fit the situation.

“What about boys? Have you started to uh date?” Caster questions, this is so awkward, him trying to play dad again.

“No. As if I would date any of those boys from school. A lot of them like me though, I can get them to do anything I say, if I use the right tone.~” Naeun states proudly.

You’re not supposed to say that like it’s a good skill to have! Charisma is almost a curse, one Caster knows all too well.

“Anywho, sorry Papa, I don’t know why I told you all of that just now. You are just easy to talk to. Easier than Appa, don’t misunderstand, I love Appa, but he has two different sets of standards for me and Sian. Sian honestly gets the short end of the stick sometimes…I guess what I’m trying to say is don’t be too hard on him, he has a lot of pressure on him.” Naeun stands up, heading back to her room, leaving Caster alone with his thoughts.

He checks the time again.

8:05. He did promise to try to talk some sense into Sian today. He also needs to figure out how strong he is as mage, how far along he is in his magical training. If they are to work together, for now, he needs to determine how strong his son is. Caster stands up, before heading to the direction of Sian’s room.

Euphoria, a state of immense happiness, and self-confidence. Which this dream certainty isn’t.

Sian wonders if it really is a dream. It has to be, because Enkidu is here. He tries to call out their name, but his voice is caught in his throat, no sound will come out. Enkidu doesn’t even look like he’s noticed him, they’re too busy, talking to his father. Sian looks around at his surrounding, they’re in some type of forest.

Sian tries to call out Enkidu’s name again. He even tries to yell out “Uncle!” but again, nothing.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, causing Sian to fall down on his back. He sits up, slowly opening his brown eyes. He sees Gilgamesh and his friend, getting ready for battle, what in the world is going on…? His father must have said something smart, because Enkidu is laughing. He follows their gaze, and Sian nearly falls down, at the sight in front of him, this monster that has the paws of a lion, and his body is covered in scales! He wants to scream wants to do something-

“Wake up.”

Sian’s eye’s shoot open, at the feeling of something roughly shaking him awake. He sits up with a hand covering his face. What in the hell was that? More importantly what woke him up?

“For a would be king you sure are taking it easy.” His eyes, meet red eyes glaring at him. It’s father, his actual one, not the fake one who is just here, because his mother loves him.

“Papa…” Sian whispers, he looks at his clock on the wall. Ugh, it’s too early. “What are you doing up so early?”

Caster scoffs. “As kings we have to be up before the people. Get dressed, and get yourself something to eat. We are to train mentally and physically today.”  

Sian slides out of his bed, eyes gleaming.

“I do not need to eat papa, we can start training now.” He follows Caster out of his room. “Does that mean, that I am a Master now? Mother isn’t taking my command seals?”

“You are lucky that your mother does not know how.” Caster tells him plainly. “We are stuck in this situation, so we might as well make the most of it.”

Sian is quiet. There is no malice in his fathers words but…

“Put a shirt on. It is cold out here.” Caster orders as he opens the door to their backyard.

“Yes Papa.” Sian mutters, he quickly slides on a shirt from his room, and throws on the hoodie he was wearing last night.

“So tell me Nungal, how far along are you magically. I can sense that your magical circuits are more all over the place than even your mothers.”

“Um. I train with my magecraft everyday if that is what you mean Papa.”

“What is your speciality? Every mage has his or her own niche. I can manipulate magic from the age of the gods for example.” Caster explains.

Oh, if Caster is asking him what he is good at, that is an easy answer.

“Pyro spells. Fire magic I mean. I’ve been experimenting with curses lately too.”

Caster raises an eyebrow, that is a bit unexpected. He only expected Hakuno to teach him basic things like, healing, and being able to provide buffs.

“I’m kind of self taught on my offensive spells…mother has only taught me support spells like healing.” Sian admits, running a hand through his hair.

Ah, there it is. The truth comes to light. There’s one more question he needs to ask before they get started.

“Can you use a weapon? Has Archer taught you that much at least?”

Sian laughs dryly. “He’s let me play around with them a bit. But Papa, do you honestly think that Father would willingly let me touch his stuff without me begging him?”

It’s worse than he thought. This a problem. He’ll have to scold Archer later for this, if Sian can only provide him support and not actually fight with him, then they are at a disadvantage already.

“But I seem pretty good at using a bow. When I went with Naeun to her Archery practice, they let me shoot, and I hit the target each time.” Sian states proudly.

At those words, Caster ponders for a moment.

“Come here Nungal.” Caster motions his son to stand in front of him, and Sian does as he’s told.

Cater opens his own Gate of Babylon, and two medium sized swords fall from it. He shoves them at Sian.

“W-what’s this Papa?” Sian holds the swords in his hands. Sian takes a good look at them, they are completely covered in gold, with black handles.

“An apology for missing so much in your life. It is a Noble Phantasm. I will not tell you it’s true name, that is for you to figure out on your own.” Caster looks away from Sian, he’s still incredibly irritated with this boy, but the least he could do is give him a weapon, so that he’s not only relying on his magecraft, in a fight.

“All I will tell you is that if you put both of the swords together at the handles, they make a bow.”

Sian’s brown eyes widen. “Y-you mean like this?” He puts both of the handles on the swords together, and sure enough they do form a bow, a yellow light emits, serving as the bow string.

“You catch on quickly.” Caster praises. “You would do well to figure out that bows true name.” Casters tone turns serious.

“Why can’t you just tell me it’s true name Papa?” Sian questions honestly curious.

“You have already been handed too much in your life. I’m handing you my kingdom without you even having to work for it. You can at least figure this out on your own.”

Sian nods his head. This is going to be hard, there’s nothing on this sword, well bow now, to even give him a hint on where to start He wants to make his father proud of him.

“Alright Papa.”

“Good. You are finally seeing things my way. Now let us get started with our training. It would be a pain if we were to get into a fight before I knew the level of your strength.”

Hakuno sits up in bed, feeling more rested than she has been in awhile. Archer’s still knocked out. She shakes him awake, he needs to start looking for that contract breaker, they were both going on about last night.

“Nng. Master…why can’t you let me sleep for once?” Archer whines.

“It’s almost noon. You have to start looking for that contract breaker remember?”

Archer groans as he sits up. “Yes, yes.”

“Sian is going to register with the church tonight too.”

Archer suddenly feels motivated to go look for the contract breaker now. “How are you feeling?” Archer asks casually, standing up. “Did Caster be too rough with you last night?”

“H-huh? I’m fine. I’m more worried about Caster, his mana flow, Sian’s mana isn’t exactly stable, even more when he’s stressed so-”

“So you’re asking me not to stress him out?” Gilgamesh smirks. “How arrogant, perhaps I have been hanging around you too long.” He teases.

“I will not tolerate him disrespecting you. Son or not. I can and will hit him again, if he ever talks to you in that tone again.” Gilgamesh says so in a tone there’s no room to argue with him, before leaving their room.

Hakuno sits there for a minute, while a feeling of warmth invades her heart, even though he has a hard time saying it directly, it’s nice to know he cares.

Hakuno also steps outside of their bedroom, running into Naeun in the processes.

“Mama!” Naeun hugs her close. “I was just about to leave for my Archery meet.”

Oh damn, Hakuno forgot about that.

“I’m sorry Naeun, I forgot, do you want me to come watch?”

Naeun shakes her head no. “It’s okay Mama, you stay with here with Papa, you haven’t seen him in awhile. It’s in Fuyuki this weekend, so I’m not going far. I’ll be back soon.~”

“Be careful!” Hakuno yells out. That girl, always running off from conversations she doesn’t want to have. Just like Archer.

Naeun makes her way to the living room, to see Archer sitting on the floor legs crossed, with his eyes closed.

“Bye Appa.~ What are you working on?”

Archer opens his eyes, sighing irritated. “Dammit girl, you made me lose my spot.”

“Oh, are you looking for something in your treasury? What is it? What are you looking for?”

“None of your concern.” He closes his eyes again. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Naeun hugs Archer. “Aw Appa, you’re no fun.” She complains, before taking her leave.

“Hakuno, this is going to take longer than I thought if I keep getting interrupted like this. It does not help Caster, and the boy are being loud outside.”

Now that he mentions it, she does hear a commotion coming from outside. She’ll go see what the hell they’re doing.

“You are not resolute in your casting, and your words.” Is the first thing she hears when she slides open the door.

“If you say something you should mean it. It is the same way with magecraft.” Hakuno stands there, listening to the conversation at hand.

“I-it’s hard for me to focus, I can’t cast magic without music.” Sian tells Gilgamesh honestly.

Gilgamesh sighs. Archer needs to hurry up and find this contract breaker, this boy is too green, too young. His mind is going in too many different directions at once, and it’s showing in his magic.

“Then let us talk about something else. We can try again with you casting magic with music later.”

“What is it Papa?” Sian stares at his father.

“You are not about this life Nungal. You aren’t made for killing. You don’t want these other peoples blood on your hands. Think about giving your command seals to your mother.”

“Neither is mother. Me and you need to protect Naeun and mother.”

Caster laughs. “You would be surprised. Your mother is stronger than you think. Your sister is…”

“Don’t be fooled by Naeun, Papa. She acts innocent, but she’s way worse than me. She’s cold hearted, like a snake.”

“Don’t talk about your sister like that.” Caster orders.

“It’s true. You should see her when she gets mad…or when she thinks she’s found something to break her perpetual boredom.” Sian whispers.

Caster doesn’t doubt him. That persona switching of hers is dangerous in it’s own right.

“I was wondering what you two were doing out here.” Hakuno finally joins them outside. It’s not so bad out today.

“Mother!” Sian exclaims. He looks down at the ground. “I’m sorry about last night mother.”

Hakuno fixes his hair, which is still as unruly as ever. “It is alright. You wear your emotions on your sleeve.”

“That is another problem.” Caster points out. “Go rest Nungal, you need to save your strength for when we go to the church tonight.”

“Okay Papa.” He quickly makes his way to the door.

Hakuno almost forgot. “Sian, don’t bother your Appa, he’s busy working on something.”

“Wasn’t planning on it” Sian assures Hakuno, before ducking inside.

“My queen, you’ve let him form bad habits as a mage.” Caster takes her hand into his own.

“Good morning to you too.” Hakuno smiles up at the golden Caster.’

“This is serious Hakuno. I cannot work with him when he’s like this. If we get into a fight before Archer is able to finish his task, then we are in trouble, if you are not there.”

“Which is why we are keeping a low profile until then. After tonight that is. Me and Archer are coming with you and Sian, to keep watch.”

That relieved some of Caster worries.

“And Naeun?”

“She’s fine on her own. She can be on her own for a few hours, she isn’t like Sian.” Hakuno promises.

Caster isn’t so sure about that….

“I gave him a Noble Phantasm.” Caster tells her as he pulls her closer to him, leading her back inside.

“You did what?” Hakuno seems shocked.

“He cannot use it to it’s full potential without it’s true name. He has to figure out it’s true name on his own. It will be good for him, give him something to throw himself into.”

“I’m really happy to have you back…” Hakuno confesses, ignoring this weird talk about weapons, and Noble Phantasms.

“I am happy to be with you again. It would help if I didn’t have such an easily distracted Master.” Caster sighs almost defeated.

“It’s only temporary.” Hakuno promises. “Let’s get something to eat, you have to be hungry.”

“As you wish my queen.” Caster smiles at his soon to be Master.

Naeun stares at the ocean, before shoving a medal in her bag. It’s late afternoon, her mother contacted Taiga saying that she had to be back home by eight tonight. Something about her house sitting. How boring.

“Why does Sian get to have all the fun…” She catches herself saying out loud. She wishes she would have taken her brother up on that offer of summoning a servant. Then again, she seen how bad Sian got laid into last night, so maybe summoning a servant isn’t such a good idea.

Naeun annoyed, throws her gold medal in the ocean. Boring, it’s all too easy. Her teammates praised her for winning that so easily.

“What a waste of good gold.” Naeun hears someone say behind her. She knows that voice.

She turns around, her blond locks flowing in the wind. It’s her father, but uh, he’s wearing something that she’s never seen before. A biker outfit. At least that makes it easy to guess which father it is, Caster would never wear something like that.

“Appa, did mama send you? I was on my way back.”

The Gilgamesh in front her laughs. “Another one? This is truly interesting.”

Uh, what’s with him? Naeun is confused. “What’s wrong Appa?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Gilgamesh smiles at Naeun. “Something like that.”

“You’re not going with Mama, Papa, and Sian to the church?” She overheard something about all of them going tonight, before she left.

Gilgamesh puts his hands in his pants pockets, nodding with his head for Naeun to lead the way back to her house. She complies.

“Ah no, someone has to stay to protect you no?”

“I’ll be fine, Appa. I can cast magic too you know?”

“Oh, can you now?” Gilgamesh whispers.

“At least I won’t be by myself, I suppose Do you want to watch another movie tonight then?” Naeun asks innocently as they reach their house, to find a note on the door, she assumes Hakuno must have left it for her.

_“Naeun, me and your brother will be back soon. Don’t let anyone in the house that’s not supposed to be there, keep the door locked. Your Papa wants me to write “I’m not joking._ ” __-__ Mama.

Right. Naeun unlocks the door with her key.

“Here you go Appa.” Naeun stands aside to let Gilgamesh inside. She can’t help but feel something is off, but quickly shrugs it away.

Sian and Caster slowly make their way up the hill to the church.

“Now Nungal, I cannot go inside with you, this is something you have to do on your own.” Caster doesn’t dare mention that Hakuno and Archer are already waiting ahead of them, just in case something goes wrong.

“W-what?” Sian is nervous, he thought his father would be there with him at least.

As they finally make it to the entrance of the church, Caster speaks.

“You are a man are you not? Then you should be able to do this on your own, without mine or your mothers help.”

Sian shifts back and forth, but he can’t deny that this is his chance to prove that he is a man to his Papa.

“Okay. I’ll be right back then Papa.” Sian opens the doors to the church, and heads inside.

“I’ll stand guard here.” Caster leans up against wall of the church, keeping watch ahead, just in case someone does decide that they want to attack him, or Hakuno, while Sian is gone.


	27. Power

Sian walks inside of the church, looking around at the stained glass windows. He’s never been inside a church before, he’s only been inside the temple for his father’s mother, Ninsun, but he barely remember what temples in Uruk look like.

He has to remember what his mother told him to say, to the overseer, that he’s a Master, and that he just summoned Caster. That’s it. Oh, and he has to show his command seals too. Easy, simple. He can do this.

“H-hello?” Sian calls out, this place is creepy if he’s being honest, with himself. There’s no one here. Granted, he did come after evening services so, he doesn’t know why he’s so surprised.

He moves closer to the altar, this is making him nervous, where is the damn overseer?! Sian wants to get out of here as quick as possibly.

“Hello?” He raises his voice a little louder. That seemed to do the trick, a light turns on in the back, and a tall man, with messy brown hair, almost like Hakuno’s steps out, and their eyes meet. The priest seems somewhat taken aback by what he sees, but the surprise on his face, is quickly replaced by what Sian can only describe, as “dead inside.”

“You have just missed the evening mass, if you are looking to confess-” The priest starts to spend in a bored tone.

Sian cuts him off, he doesn’t have time to do this song and dance. “You are the overseer correct?”

The priest gives him a glare, which makes Sian swallow. Something isn’t right about this guy.

“Ah, then you are a Master boy? Yes, I suppose that would be me. My name is Kotomine Kirei, and I am the overseer for this holy grail war.”

“I’m Sian Kishinami, I was told that I had to come check in with the overseer after I summoned.” He holds up his command seals for proof. Sian’s heart is beating terribly fast, he just wants the priest to say “okay” so that he can get the hell out of here.

Kishinami? Kirei’s never heard of that mage family before. He concludes that it must be some backwoods, smaller mage family. The way this boy looks though….almost a spitting image of a certain blond king. Same hair, same form, same expression on his face. Kirei doesn’t even want to think that Gilgamesh actually went out and fucked a human woman, and now his spawn is standing here before him. That can’t be right though, because this boy in front of him is a teenager, when Gilgamesh has only been alive in his world for ten years.

Something isn’t right.

“Where is your family from child?” Kirei asks, trying to coax more information out of the boy.

Dammit, Sian wasn’t expecting to have a conversation with this shady guy!

Sian quickly makes up a lie. “Kyoto. I’m half Japanese as you can probably tell. My father is British.” There. That sounded good enough. Would explain away his blond hair too.

“I see, I see.” Kirei motions for the boy to take a seat, but he shakes his head.

“Sorry, I’m keeping my servant waiting, I can’t stay much longer.” Sian quickly replies.

“Which class did you summon? So that I may put you down as the Master for said class.” Kirei explains.

“Caster.”

“You are aware of how the process for the holy grail war works correct? I just had to explain this process to a boy around your age last night, so I am just making sure, for your sake.”

There’s another boy his age in this war? Sian has a feeling that this shady priest just threw him a bone.

“Yes. My mother explained to me how this all works.”

“Your mother is a mage? You are fighting on behalf of her then?”

“I’m going now. Thank you for taking time out to meet with me.” Sian tries to make a break for it, before the priest can question him more.

“What do you wish for?” Kirei asks, and that makes Sian stop in his tracks.

That’s a good question. He’s fighting for his mothers wish, to make his father have a real body, but Caster can wish for that, with his own wish now that he thinks about it. He hasn’t had time to stop and think about what he would wish for, when he wins.

“I’m fighting for my mothers wish. I don’t have one yet.” Sian whispers.

“Nonsense. Everyone has wishes, you just have to figure out what you want Kishinami.”

“I’m leaving now.” Sian says again, and this time he actually leaves, but Sian swears he could hear the priest laugh behind him, as he closes the church door.

“Appa.” Naeun calls Gilgamesh, who’s standing in the middle of living room. “What’s wrong you’ve been acting strange every since you picked me up. Did you and Mama get into a disagreement?”

So it seems there’s another him running around, and he went and got married to a human. That much Gilgamesh can figure out. As soon as he stepped into this house, the amount of mana that’s been flowing through the place it was almost enough to even choke _him_ at first.

That’s how even found this young girl in the first place, he sensed a vast amount of mana coming from the pier, so he went to take a look, thinking it was a servant, but no. Instead he finds another half human, with the same golden hair as him, except this one has his eyes too. She was also wearing the same name tag, as that boy, Ur-Nungal, that he ran into a few days ago.

“That is not it Aea.” He takes a quick look at her necklace to make sure he got the name right. “When will your mother be back?” He asks as he lazily sits down on their couch, noticing the brown strands of hair the litter it.

“Who knows. Whenever they are done with Sian.” Naeun crosses her legs. “You guy’s aren’t seriously going to let him keep those command seals are you? He’s going to get us all killed, and you know it Appa!”

Command seals? That boy from the other day is a Master? This is making less and less sense, the more he unraveling this mess.

“I do not know.” Gilgamesh waves his hand at the girl, hoping that she’ll stop asking him questions.

Naeun frowns, this isn’t fair, if they’re going to let Sian keep his command seals, they should let her summon a servant too, that would increase their forces.

“You should let me summon a servant too Appa.” Naeun whines.

That piques Gilgamesh’s interest. Aea did say she could preform magecraft, it would be interesting to see if she could actually summon a servant.

“Who would you summon if you could become a Master?” Gilgamesh flashes his red eyes at Naeun.

Naeun doesn’t need to think twice before answering.

“Ozymandias, in his rider class of course!”

A literal who? She mentioned a rider class…hmm..

“Why don’t you then?” Gilgamesh stands up, taking in the surroundings. He notices there is an open area in their backyard, she could summon there.

“What?” Naeun’s eyes widen, he can’t really be giving her permission to summon, after he just laid into Sian last night?!

“What about Sian? Didn’t you get mad at him for summoning Papa last night?”

Papa? Wait a minute...

Gilgamesh quickly composes himself, as to not show the shock on his face.

“Me and your mother were thinking that, it would be beneficial to all of us if you summoned too, since the enemy is not expecting two versions of me, much less if you summoned an extra servant too.”

“B-but that would mean I would have to fight Mama and you, plus Sian and Papa. I don’t want to do that….” Naeun whispers looking down at the carpet.

“That won’t be the case.” Gilgamesh promises. “Come, let us go outside.”  

Naeun reluctantly gets up from her chair, to follow her father to the backyard.

“Besides you are not like your brother, you have a level head about you. I trust you more.” Gilgamesh looks around at the surroundings in the house. This place looks lived in. Whoever this girl is that is the owner of these two kids, has been living here for awhile.

Naeun smiles at her fathers words. “I don’t have a catalyst though. I don’t own anything of the Pharaohs.” Naeun confesses.

Pharaoh? The spirit that she wants to summon is Egyptian? He might have something in his vaults then..

“Set up the summoning circle while I look for a catalyst for you. I may something in my vaults.” Gilgamesh orders.

“Are you sure about this Appa? Won’t Mama be mad if I do this while she’s not here?” Naeun bends down to copy what her brother did, when he summoned Caster. Pouring her own mana into the ground.

Gilgamesh digs around in his vaults for a bit. “Do not worry, you have my permission. There is no need to fear.”

Ah, there it is. He pulls a crook and flail from his vault.

“Here Aea.” He hands her the items, and her eyes widen.

“Thank you so much Appa!” She sits the items down in the middle of the circle.

Gilgamesh says nothing but instead, chooses to watch the girl in front of him, hold out her right hand, and to begin to chant.

This should draw the girl, that he’s interested in home sooner, rather than later.

Hakuno pulls her scarf over her face, as she grabs onto Archer’s hand.

“I’m getting antsy Gil. He’s taking too long in there.” She wishes that they didn’t choose to sit on the roof of a nearby house, not too far from the church, she can barely make out Caster leaning up against the wall.

Archer yawns. “If he knows what’s good for him, he won’t take all day in there.”

“Are you getting closer to finding the contract breaker?”

Archer laughs. “I’m only 5% through with examining my vaults. I’m nowhere close to finding it.”

“That’s it?!” Hakuno exclaims and Archer frowns.

“What do you mean “that’s it?” Woman, have you forgotten how big my vault is? It is a miracle I even achieved 5 percent of completion today!”

To be honest, Hakuno didn’t think his vault was that big.  

“S-sorry Gil. I’m not trying to downplay your work. I’m thankful you’re doing this for us, I just want Sian to get rid of those command seals as fast as possible.” Hakuno kisses Archer on the cheek as an apology.

“Mm. I want that boy to give up those command seals to you as well. Idiot is trying to get us all killed…” Archer hisses.

Hakuno sighs a sigh of relief when she can make out Sian leaving the church.

“Took him long enough.” Archer complains, as he watches Caster probably berate him for taking too damn long. He was in there for over an hour.

“Hakuno.” Archer’s voice suddenly turns serious. “Is this what you truly want? We can rid Sian of his command seals, pass them off to you, and then run away to somewhere else. Somewhere safer.”

“What do you mean? Of course this is what I want. I want all of us to be together, I want both of you to have real bodies, I want us to go back to Uruk together.” Hakuno explains, to which Archer sighs.

“I know this hasn’t went according to plan…but we’re in too deep to stop now.”

Archer scoffs. “Your bad luck has followed us here.”

“When do things ever go the way we want it to Gil?” Hakuno laughs.

“Will this make you happy?” Archer questions, as he meets her brown eyes.

Hakuno is taken aback by the sudden question, but answers honestly.

“If this means I can be with you forever, then yes. I never want to be away from you again Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh helps Hakuno stand up, so they can head back to their home, and hopefully meet Caster and Sian there at the same time.

“If that is how it is, then I suppose I can go along with your whims just a bit longer.” Archer teases.

“Good. I wouldn’t want to lose my best partner.” Hakuno smiles leaning up against the golden king, as he helps her down off the rooftop.

Caster looks over at Sian, who looks annoyed, as they make their way back to the house.

“What is the matter Nungal. You look upset.”

“It is nothing papa.” Sian sticks his hands in his pockets. “That priest just annoyed me. Asking me all of these questions…”

“Ah. Well tomorrow, we have to continue your training. I don’t want-” Caster’s eyes widen, he felt that. He quickly pulls Sian behind him, and pulls out his tome, barely blocking an arrow heading straight for his son.

Caster quickly looks around, looking for Hakuno. Dammit, did Archer really go ahead and take her back home?! Of all the times…

“Papa! What is going on?! What in the hell was that?!”

“It would seem that someone wants to tussle with us early. Prepare yourself Nungal.”

Sian nods pulling out the swords that his father gave him, as Caster blocks another arrow. He puts the two swords, together, if it is an Archer attacking them, the possibly he can outgun them, or at least gun down the Master.

“I will distract this servant.” Caster quickly tells Sian. “You try to find the Master, with your bow.”

“Right, that was the plan papa!” Sian focus his magical energy to materialize an arrow, he at least has figured out that much about the bow. He pulls the bowstring back, looking around, attempting to find the Master of this Archer servant.

Caster shoots several attacks back at the general direction of where Archer is firing from. He’s not even sure if he’s hitting the Archer servant.

“How is it looking Nungal?!” Caster yells out.

“I’m not getting any read on any humans around here! I think they’re here on their own, they didn’t bring their Master with them!”

Caster groans annoyed. That means there’s no point in fighting this nameless Archer. “Then we should retreat for now.” Caster dodges another arrow. “There is nothing to be gained here, by fighting now!”

As much as Sian doesn’t want to admit it….Caster is right, there’s no point in fighting, if the Master isn’t here with the servant.

“Come on, Papa! I know another way around to get home!” Sian takes off running, and Caster quickly follows.

Sian runs as fast as a cheetah all the way back home, with Caster following close behind. Sian’s eyes light up at the sight of his mother, and Archer.

“Mother! You are home!” Sian says through pants.

“You left us.” Caster growls at Archer.

“What do you mean? What happened?! We went to go get dinner for all of us…what happened in that amount of time?!” Hakuno grips the bag of food she’s holding tighter.

“We were attacked by Archer.” Caster explains, trying to calm his breaths down. “It would seem, that we are being watched. Or at least Nungal is.”

“L-let’s talk about this when we get inside.” Hakuno pulls out her key, and unlocks the door, touching the door handle. Suddenly, a jolt of nervousness shoots through her.

“.…Somethings not right Gil.” Hakuno whispers.

“Mama? What is wrong?” Sian tilts his head to the side.

Now that Hakuno has said something….Archer senses more mana present in the house than there should be. Don’t tell him..

“I’m going to check on Naeun!” Hakuno quickly opens the door.

“Hakuno, wait!” Archer goes to take after her, but Caster grabs his hand.

“Sian, you go with your mother.” Caster orders, and Sian obeys.

“Unhand me, Caster!” Archer orders.

“...What are you hiding Archer? I noticed it when I was summoned, when we were talking about the church, you seemed eager to change the subject quickly.”

“I am not hiding anything, but I will be hiding your dead body if you do not let me go!” Archer hisses.

“You can explain to me what is going on. Right here, right now. Nungal is with Hakuno she will be fine.” Caster glares at his younger self.

“Naeun!” Hakuno quickly turns on the lights in their home, and nearly falls to the floor at what she sees.

Naeun passed out on the carpet, command seals on her right hand. And another pair of red eyes staring at her. Sitting on their couch like nothing is wrong. The blond hair, crimson eyed figure stands up.

“I see. I knew if I waited long enough you would show up.” His red eyes flash to the necklace around her neck. She has one too it seems. He looks dead into her chocolate brown eyes as he utters her name.

“Hakuno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew this one was a wild ride to write, hopefully you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and leaving comments and kudos!


	28. Dramarama

Hakuno can’t take her eyes off the man in front of her. In between Naeun on the floor knocked out, this man now moving closer to her, and she can hear Caster and Archer outside of their house arguing loudly. This is all too much, her head feels like it’s swimming.

“Do not worry about your puppy.” His red eyes gaze down at Naeun. “She used up all of her mana summoning her servant, it cannot materialize right now, which is fortunate, we do not need any unwanted guest right now.”

This can’t be true, this can’t be right at all. The way he’s talking, the way he’s carrying himself, it’s just like her Archer, but Archer is right outside!

“I’m assuming those loud voices outside are my other selves?” He asks.

“Who are you?” Hakuno glares at the person who looks like Gilgamesh. This isn’t right, there’s no way Archer would do that to Aea willingly.

“I thought you were smarter than that Hakuno. You should know, you seem to be quite familiar with me. I was hoping we could skip introductions.” He huffs out. He sounds bored.

“.…Gilgamesh.” Hakuno breathes out. She doesn’t understand what’s going on. This is defiantly Archer, but again her Archer is outside. This is making no sense, unless someone summoned him before they arrived here in Fuyuki.

“Good, good. You at least know my name, that saves us some time.”

“Why did you do that to Naeun?” Hakuno questions the person claiming to be Gilgamesh.

“Huh? You mean Aea?” He shrugs. “I was just curious. The servant she summoned, their class was already called here a few days ago. You should be thanking me, I have given you another weapon to use. The church won’t know about this extra servant.”

Hakuno is angry, how can he say that so casually?!

“Naeun is a child. The last thing she needs to be doing is fighting in this war!” Hakuno exclaims.

The Gilgamesh in front of her laughs. This girl is interesting, he looks down at her hand and sees a lone command seal.

“So tell me Hakuno, how did you manage to contract with me?”

“Mother!” Hakuno doesn’t get to answer this arrogant king, before Sian runs into the living, and his own brown eyes look at the scene in front of him, before summoning his swords, and getting in between Gilgamesh and Hakuno.

“Stay away from him, mother! This man is an impostor!”

No he’s not. Hakuno can tell, this is Gilgamesh through and through. Wait. Sian knows this Gil?

“Oh, it’s the boy. Ur-Nungal was it?” Gilgamesh looks amused again.

“It’s Sian. Only my father can call me that.” Sian loudly retorts.

“Hakuno tell me, are these my children?”

No. They’re not. This isn’t her Gilgamesh. This one is too bloodthirsty. Too angry.

She doesn’t answer. She doesn’t have to tell this man anything.

Gilgamesh turns his attention to the boy standing in between, Hakuno and himself. There’s an easy way to prove that these two children are his offspring or not.

“Is this woman your mother boy?” He asks in Sumerian.

Sian’s eye’s waver just a little bit. This can’t be…his eye’s dart to the floor and he notices his sister on the floor, and the command seals on her hand.

“What did you do to my sister, you faker?!” Sian yells out back in Sumerian, not answering Gilgamesh’s question.

Gilgamesh’s amused expression quickly turns to that of a killer. Even Hakuno is scared.

“It seems you have not taught this one respect.” He turns his gaze to Hakuno, red eyes gleaming with anger.

“You are not answering me, Hakuno. No matter, we can do this another way then.” Gilgamesh simply states.

Sian puts his swords together in order to make his bow. “I will protect you mother.” He aims his bow, at Gilgamesh’s head.

“I can head shot him right now, mother, all you have to do is give me the word.”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh takes a good look at the bow Sian possess, wondering where he got it from. 

“Come at me gunner.” Gilgamesh smirks confidentially.

Sian uses some of mana to try to materialize an arrow. Nothing. Of all the times to run out of mana why now?!

Gilgamesh laughs loudly again. “How boring. I thought I would get a least a warm up from you.”

Sian feels something tighten around his wrists. He falls to his knees, his bow falling to the floor, he can’t move!

Hakuno has to stop this, this Gilgamesh is going to kill Sian at this rate.

“Stop it Gilgamesh, you’re hurting him!” Hakuno pleas.

Gilgamesh ignores the female mage. “Truly, what good is a gun when it’s out of ammo. You should manage your mana better.” Gilgamesh bends down so that he’s at eye level with Sian.

“Did you know the more you struggle, the more those chains tighten around you? You see, Enkidu binds those with divinity.”

Sian glares at Gilgamesh, while struggling in the chains, dammit he’s right, the chains tighten around him tighter, they’re actually cutting into his skin.

“Let this be a lesson to you boy. You’ll always be in my shadow. Thinking just because you have golden hair and earrings, that you’re me. You’re not. You’re also not about this life.”

“Gilgamesh, stop it. That’s enough. I-I won’t talk to you as long as you’re hurting him.” Hakuno hand’s are shaking, but she had to speak up, before Gilgamesh killed Sian. She can’t take losing this boy again.

Gilgamesh stands back up, taking a good look at the bracelet on her arm, and the ring on her hand.

“Where did you get those?”

Hakuno can see that he’s staring down at her hand arm. She brings her hand up.

“Er. Y-you gave them to me.”

Gilgamesh laughs. “I fail to see what is so intriguing about you. Your looks and body are plain. I suppose your magical circuits and mana flow is something of note.” He takes Hakuno’s right hand into his own.

“There must be a reason, my other halves are so infatuated by you. I came here just to say “hello” but….” He trails off.

Even this persons touch is similar to Archer. Granted there’s not love or even affection in his touch.  

“Come away with me. We must get to know each other better. Also the girl, summoned quite an interesting servant. I cannot let that pass by you see?”

Hakuno’s heart almost stops beating at soon as those words leave Gilgamesh’s lips.

“Answer me Archer.” Caster grabs onto Archer tighter, waiting on an answer from his younger self.

“I told you, you boring king, that I am _not_ hiding anything! Now unhand me, before I do something that will make my Master sad!” Archer growls.

Caster ignores his threats, he won’t do anything to him.

“In case you’ve forgotten, it is not just you here with Hakuno anymore. It is me and the twins, here with her now. The information that you are hiding, could be beneficial to us, to help us better prepare.” Caster explains in his usual serious tone.

Archer sighs, as he struggles against his other self. This damn Caster is hindering him from protecting Hakuno.

“Let me go Caster. I do not have to explain anything to you.”

Caster reluctantly unhands Archer, but not before giving him a warning.

“If I find out that you are indeed, withholding valuable information, or that you are lying to Hakuno, then I will take care of you personally.”

Archer rolls his eyes. “So you intend to betray Hakuno?”

“I would never do such a thing. I will however, act in her best interests. If you prove to be more of a hindrance to our goals, than a help then we can finally settle this small competition of ours.” Caster is the one who heads inside of their home first.

“No matter if Hakuno loves you or not.”

“How petty.” Archer responds, following Caster inside.

“Then let us see who can out petty who. This is your only warning Archer. Hakuno does not have the time to play these games with you.”

“I-I cannot go with you. I do not know you.” Hakuno takes a step back.

“On the contrary, you know me quite well.” Gilgamesh retorts. “After all, according to your puppy, you are trying to give me a real body? That is not necessary.”

Hakuno’s eyes narrow, as she looks up at Gilgamesh. “What are talking about?”

“I already have a real body.” Gilgamesh causally states. “Would you like to feel?” He brings her hand up to his chest, to let her feel his heartbeat.

Sure enough, there is a heartbeat, loud like a lion’s roar. Hakuno says nothing, but stares deep into Gilgamesh’s snake eyes. This man in front of her, she’s not sure what to think about him. He’s Archer that much she’s certain of, but while Archer is arrogant in his own right, he is not as cold as this person is.

Gilgamesh stares right back at Hakuno, her eyes are interesting at least…

“How defiant. Your eyes I mean. I haven’t had a woman look at me like that since…well no matter, you are coming with me, we shall also bring this girl along. We can leave the boy here, he is too rowdy for me.”

“I told you, I’m not going with you.” Hakuno tells him again.

“And I believe you are misunderstanding the situation, I am Gilgamesh. If anything, I am the more complete version. If you care for me, as that ring on your finger is a symbol of, then you will come with me.” Gilgamesh grabs her hands pulling her closer to him.

“Mother, you cannot go with him, he will kill you!” Sian exclaims, as he struggles against Enkidu harder.  

“I do not think I was talking to you boy.” Gilgamesh, moves Hakuno to his right side still holding her hand, before kicking Sian in the stomach. Hard.

“Gilgamesh!” Hakuno exclaims.

Sian falls to the floor, coughing up blood. It was then he realizes that when his father slapped him, he was going easy on him. Extremely easy. There is no way he can beat this man in front of him. He’s not even sure his mother can.

“Now, where were we?” Gilgamesh pulls her closer to his body again, before his lips crash down on hers. Hakuno’s eyes widen, as she struggles against him. Again, no affection, not one ounce of love, his kiss is all tongue and teeth.

Hakuno suddenly feels someone pull her away, and the next thing she feels is her face hitting soft skin. She looks up.

“A-Archer?!”

“I did not mean to take so long, Master, You can blame Caster for this.” Archer pulls Hakuno closer to him, while pointing a sword at Gilgamesh.

Caster also enters the living room, and frowns at what he sees. So this is what Archer was hiding. He knew it. He looks down at Naeun and Sian. Dammit, he rushes over to pick Naeun up, staring at her command seals.

“It would seem your bodyguards are here to interupt us Hakuno.” Gilgamesh glances between his other halves.

“So Hakuno, you must be contracted to my Archer self. Did you know I too, am of the Archer class? While the boy, is contracted to my Caster self.” He makes a disgusted sound. “So I am a Caster somewhere?”

“Leave.” Caster hisses.

“I came here to see Hakuno, you two are unwanted here.” Gilgamesh returns Caster’s glare.

“Master, you do not have to talk to this version of us.” Archer whispers. “You heard Caster, leave. Hakuno does not know you, or want you here.”

Gilgamesh glares at both Archer and Caster, before sighing.

“It is somewhat boring now, that they are here. I shall return later, it won’t be fun to steal you Hakuno, and your puppy away, if Archer and Caster aren’t watching.”

Caster summons his tome, he’s heard enough, he fires a light attack at Gilgamesh, before it can, he disappears, along with the chains holding Sian.

It’s silent for a few minutes, before Hakuno falls to her knees, as Archer lets go of her.

“What in the hell was that?!” Hakuno looks over at Sian whose sitting up groaning.

“Are you okay Sian?”

Sian nods his head weakly, rubbing his wrists, where Enkidu was. “Fucker could have taken it easier on me, shit..”

“Hakuno.” Caster gets her attention. “I’m sure you’ve noticed it already, but we have a problem.” He bends down, and picks up Naeun in his arms. Good she’s still breathing.

“I know. I-I don’t even know how she got those!” Hakuno looks at Naeun’s command seals. It’s impossible to tell who she summoned by her command seals alone.

“That person said that her servant can’t materialize right now, she used up all her mana summoning them.”

Archer’s eyes shift away at those words. “That person.” she won’t even call that aspect of him, by his name.

“Nungal. Take your sister to her room, and then you yourself get some rest.” Caster orders.

Sian stands up, soreness already starting to hit his body. “Alright Papa.” He takes Naeun from Caster, and slowly makes his way down the hall to their rooms.

Caster waits until he sees Sian close his bedroom door.

“Are you okay, my queen?” Caster moves over to where she’s sitting on the floor, and joins her.

“I am just confused. N-Naeun is a Master, that other you, I am just stressed.”

Caster looks up at Archer whose still looking away from Hakuno.

“I am going to our room. I wish to be alone for awhile.” Archer takes his leave.

Hakuno’s eyes widen. What did she do, for him to upset at her?

“W-what did I do?” Hakuno whispers.

Caster sighs annoyed. “It is nothing, my queen. Let him be moody. I wish to speak with you anyways. We need to set up a barrier, now that….other me is running around, he mentioned that he was coming back did he not? Then we need to prepare, plus whoever Archer’s Master is, is watching Nungal. If they were to follow him home…”

Right. Caster does have a point. “I-I don’t know how to set up a magical barrier.”

“Ah, that’s right you wouldn’t know…” Caster stands up, taking Hakuno’s hand in his own. “I shall teach you.” Caster lowers his voice. “I need to speak with you about Archer anyways.”

Hakuno is confused, what is going on now? She follows Caster outside.

“There.” Caster dematerializes his tome. “That should do it. Now, if anyone that isn’t me, you, Archer or the twins, tries to get in here, an alarm will sound.”

“Sorry, I would have set one up earlier but…” Hakuno shifts her eyes to the ground, this is all her fault, she should have taken Naeun with them, and none of this would have happened.

“Do not make that face.” Caster bends down to kiss her forehead. “There was no way to have know that there was another version of me running around. It sounds like Naeun got tricked, into summoning a servant, so again, this is unintentional.”

“I know but….I was careless, naive even, to think this would go as smoothly as I wanted it to.” Hakuno tugs at the sleeves of her sweater.

“That is why I am here, everything will be okay my queen.” Caster promises. “Speaking of Archer though.”

Oh that’s right, Hakuno nearly forgot that Caster has something he wanted to talk to her about.

“My queen, Hakuno, he is hiding information from you.” Caster tells her bluntly.

Hakuno tilts her head to the side. “What do you mean Gil. He has been pretty open with me, every since we’ve arrived here in Fuyuki. He’s even mellowed out a bit. He isn’t so on edge.”

Caster knows he’s probably just telling her just enough so that she doesn’t question him.

“My queen, if I was him, I would tell you just enough information so that you believe that I am being one-hundred percent honest with you. He knew about that other version of us. I could see it on his face.”

Hakuno shifts back and forth, it doesn’t sound like he’s joking. It couldn’t hurt to ask, he seems to be in a bad mood anyways, if she upset him, she should apologize at least.

“You need to coax whatever information he is hiding out of him, before I do.” Caster warns.  

“Okay, okay Gil. I’ll go talk to him right now.” Hakuno promises.

“Good. I will relax in the living room while you do so. I am somewhat tired anyways…” Caster confesses. "We can deal with Aea, and her servant in the morning." 

Right. That sounds like a plan. One step at a time. 

Hakuno makes her way to their bedroom, she’s somewhat nervous, because Archer is in a bad mood, but she can do this. She’s curious what’s got him upset. She slowly opens their door, to see Archer with his back turned to the door laying down in their bed.

“Gil…?” Hakuno calls out to him, moving closer to their bed.

“I thought I told you, I wanted to be left alone.” Archer grumbles.

“I wanted to be with you for a minute.” Hakuno confesses, as she crawls into their bed, laying down next to Archer, face to face. He looks so sad.

“Isn’t Caster around? Go bother him.”

“Gil….” Hakuno whines. “Did I upset you? Whatever I did I am sorry.” She touches his hand, he doesn’t pull away.

“Is it because I’ve been spending too much time with Caster? I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to ignore-”

“What did you think about that other me?” Archer whispers.

Huh? What’s with that question?

“I’m….I’m not sure. He’s a little scary if I am being honest with you. He would remind me of you, if he wasn’t so cruel.” Hakuno moves closer to Archer, so that their foreheads are touching.

“...I see.”

“Gil, did you know about him?” Hakuno whispers.

Dammit, that shitty Caster must have said something!

“Yes and no.” Gilgamesh might as well come clean, at least about this. “I knew that….side of me was running around, but I did not think he would find us. That is why I did not say anything. I wanted to keep you away from him.”

“Do you think I will love you less because of him? Because he’s an Archer too?”

Gilgamesh looks away, unable to answer for once.

“Gil, I love you more than anything. I thought you would realize that by now.” She kisses him lightly. “Please, if you know of any other information that could help us, tell me. I promise I won’t think less of you.”

She can say that all she wants, but he saw the look on her face, when confronted with that side of himself. She looked so terrified.

“I can’t.” Archer whispers.

Hakuno sighs. This is going to be harder than she thought.

“I will just sit with you, until you can then.” He’s not getting out of this.

“Master….don’t do this to me.”

Hakuno doesn’t respond instead, cuddling closer to her servant. She meant it, she’ll sit with him all night, if she has to.

“Whenever you are ready, I will listen to you, until then we can sit like this.” Hakuno intertwines their fingers together, hoping this servant of hers will give into her sooner, rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm kind of on a roll this week, I'm having too much fun writing this arc. I've been planning this arc since way back in Summer.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for taking time out to read this fanfic! Today's chapter title is Dramarama by Monsta X.


	29. One of Those Nights

Archer Gilgamesh stares down at his Master Hakuno, whose been sitting with him for the past three hours, waiting on answers from him. She hasn’t said anything to him, or complained, she’s just been sitting with him, holding his hand, or playing with his hair.

“Master..you are being unfair.” Archer complains.

“Hm? How so?” Hakuno questions as she plays with the wedding band on his finger.

Archer Gilgamesh looks away from Hakuno, unable to answer. He doesn’t want to say it out loud, but the way she’s looking at him, is making him feel guilty.

“I keep telling you that you don’t want to hear the truth.” Archer whispers.

“And I keep saying that I can handle it. I don’t want you to hide anything from me, because you feel that it may hurt me.” Hakuno looks up at her former servant, who meets her eyes.

Archer studies her face, before noticing that her bottom lip is a bit swollen, it must have been from when his other self kissed her. In a way he did that to her. He hurt his Hakuno. He bends down and kisses her gently.

“Your lip is swollen.”

Hakuno touches her lip. “It is?!” to which Gilgamesh laughs, before pulling her closer to him.

“I wonder if you would still love me if you knew the truth.”

Hakuno tilts her head upwards to stare at him. Her face is puzzled, so he does believe that she will no longer love him, if he comes clean.

“Of course I will.” Hakuno simply states. “Whatever you have to tell me, can’t be that terrible. Besides, you’ve seen every part of me both the good and bad. I wouldn’t leave you over something as silly as seeing one of your bad sides.”

“You would be surprised, Master.” Gilgamesh pulls Hakuno’s body in front of his and wraps his arms around her.

“I’ve done a lot of….embarrassing things, that even I am somewhat ashamed of Hakuno.” Gilgamesh starts to explain. “Even you would be disgusted with me.”

Hakuno heart rate quickens. Does he sound….nervous? Scared even? Is he that worried about how she perceives him? She brings her right hand up to his face, and touches it gently.

“I’ve done a lot of bad things too Gil. I’ve killed people, in case you’ve forgotten. I’ve killed people who I thought were my friends too. Whatever you’ve done, I won’t abandon you. Didn’t I tell you to stop thinking that everyone you get close to will leave you?”

Gilgamesh sighs. This girl of his, always so optimistic even when he’s trying to be serious. He’s never had a woman who cares about him this much, other than his goddess mother.

“My Master, I do not want you to see this side of me. I shall be honest with you, I did not want us to come here, because I knew that you would eventually see….that side of me.” He looks down to make sure she’s paying attention before he keeps going.

“If you intend to keep going down this path, I want you to know that no matter what you see or hear, I only see you. That side of me….I was not myself at that time. I guess you could say I was sick.”

Hakuno tilts her head to the side, wait so this other Gilgamesh that is running around, is him?! She finds that hard to believe.

“Well…” Hakuno takes a minute to think on how to respond to that, in way that Gilgamesh won’t think that she’s disgusted with him. “That would explain why he is so intent on me going away with him. I don’t care about your past Gil. I don’t care about what you’ve done. Believe me, I’ve had people tell me how terrible you are, and that I should sever my contract with you, many times.” She takes a deep breath for what she’s about to say.

“All that matters is that you’re here with me, by my side. You’ve stepped up to be a father when you didn’t have to be. I want to be with you, nothing you or anyone else  says can change my mind. You are the only person whose been there for me, without judgement.”

Gilgamesh eyes widen at her words, he chooses to say nothing in response, but instead hugging her tightly against his chest.

“I know, I love you too.” Hakuno whispers, even if he doesn’t like to say it out loud, she knows that this servant cares for her, just as much as she cares for him.

“Did he hurt you?” Gilgamesh mutters.

Hakuno shakes her head no. “Not really. He really gave Sian a beating though. I’m worried that he may have hurt him.”

“That boy will be fine.” Gilgamesh assures Hakuno. “He is partly a god. His wounds heal much faster, than a normal human like yourself.”

Hakuno knows that Gilgamesh is right, but that still doesn’t help her worries.

“I’m worried about Naeun too. I’m concerned about what servant your other self, coerced her into summoning.” She really needs to think up, of a better name to call that Gilgamesh by.

Archer brings her hand with her lone command seal, up to his lips, before kissing it.

“It is like what that dumb Caster of yours will tell you, Master. One step at a time, it does not help us, to worry about things we cannot change. At least right now, until I can find the contract breaker.”

Hakuno shifts her eyes to their bedroom door. “I know but-”

“No buts Master.” He bends his head down to kiss her again. “Just let me take care of you, and these two children of ours. I shall be your sword, and your shield, nothing will hurt us.” Archer promises.

“Mm. I will be there to give you support too, as always!” Hakuno smiles warmly at the golden king.

“You should go bathe, Master. It is getting late, and you have to be tired, after all that we’ve been through tonight.” Archer runs a hand through Hakuno’s long hair.

Hakuno can’t deny that a bath does sound good….wash away today’s worries.

“You’re not going to join me?”

“Not tonight. I would rather not have Caster whine and bitch at me.” He unwraps his arms from around Hakuno, in order to allow her to stand up.

Hakuno giggles. Both him, and Caster are more alike than they care to believe.

“I’m really happy to have both of you, back at my side. Even with all of our…..issues, I’m beyond happy to have Gil, back with me!”

Archer watches her leave, feeling a little bit dumbfounded by her words. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. There’s no way he can tell her that this won’t work out, that in the end she’ll have to choose one person to be with. The grail is corrupted, it’s not like the grail back on the Moon Cell. He can’t break her heart like that. It’s a selfish wish, this plan of hers. For her though he will go along with it, to protect his Master. He lays back down on their bed, looking up at the ceiling, while he waits on Hakuno to return.

Sian looks down at the twin swords his father gave him. He needs to figure out their true name. He picks one of the swords up, and gives it a quick look. There’s nothing on here to even give him a hint, on where to start looking.

“So frustrating…” Sian utters. It was humiliating being destroyed, by that look alike of his fathers. He needs to get stronger, so that he can fight that impostor seriously, when he eventually returns. He wants to protect his mother, and his sister, to prove that he’s just as strong as his father.

This is so stupid, why can’t his father just tell him the real name of his bow? He’s not good at puzzles. He runs his hand over the handle, maybe he just needs to do research, go to the library tomorrow after school, and research on any Mesopotamian heroes that maybe used a bow. That sounds like a plan.

He lightly touches his stomach, that’s already starting to bruise. Next time for sure, when he meets the person claiming to be Gilgamesh, he’ll kill him.

Naeun groans as she sits up, where in the world is she..? She looks around, and sees stuffed animals everywhere, and her kittens playing with one of her toys. She must be in her room then. She looks down at her right hand, and nearly screams.

Oh, that’s right, her father wanted her to summon a servant, so that’s what she did. The last thing she remembers is her servant telling her their true name, before she passed out. She can feel their presence, but she should go check and see if her mother is home, before she brings her servant out. She crawls out of bed, before petting one of her kittens.

“Um…if you can hear me, I’m going to talk with my mother for a minute. I’m feeling a little better, so maybe you can come out soon? I’m sorry for passing out on you like that.”

“It is understandable, Master. I will be waiting right here for you to return, if you need me before then all you need to do is call Naeun.” The voice responds, it’s so kind to her.

Naeun nods her head, before leaving her bedroom.

“So, did Archer come clean with you my queen?” Caster questions bringing Hakuno into his lap, so that he can dry her hair.

“A little bit. I don’t want to push him for information that he’s not ready to give.” Hakuno responds quietly.

“Hakuno, I understand that you do not want to be a nuisance to him, but you know he has a bad habit of waiting until the last minute, to tell you valuable information.” Caster says seriously, the last thing they need is for Archer who clearly knows more than he is letting on, lead Hakuno on like this.

“I know Gil, but….he looked so sad, I couldn’t force him to tell me whatever is bothering him.”

Caster huffs out an irritated sigh. “You are too kind for your own good, my queen.”

“I don’t want you two to fight.” Hakuno looks up at Caster who is still drying her hair.

“I am not trying to fight with that dumb younger self of mine. Unless it concerns you.” Caster replies scowling a bit.

“Please don’t.” Hakuno pleas. “I want all of us to live together happily, so no fighting.” Hakuno tells him again.

“Alright, alright Hakuno.” Caster kisses her cheek. “For you, I will sit aside my problems with my younger self. For now.”

“That’s good.” Hakuno grins, leaning back against the Caster, before her ears perk up at a certain sound.

“Mama?” A females voice calls out.

“Naeun!” Hakuno stands up.

“Aea.”

Naeun walks into the living room, before finding a seat on a nearby chair. “Hi Mama, and Papa, you’re finally back!”

“You should be resting Aea.” Caster scolds his daughter.

“I am fine, Papa! Did Appa tell you what I did?” Naeun asks excitedly.

Hakuno inwardly cringes, she really doesn’t know? She’ll have to break it to her then.

“Naeun. That wasn’t your Appa, your Appa was with me and your brother.” Hakuno whispers. She’s honestly not upset with Naeun, she was tricked.

“W-what do you mean?” Naeun’s starts to panic, “If that wasn’t Appa, then who was that?! He looked and sounded just like Appa!” Naeun starts to feel tears form in her eyes, her father is going to kill her then!

“That…..was and wasn’t me.” Caster joins in on the conversation. “Tell me Aea, what in the world happened?”

“T-That person said he was Appa, and followed me home, I let him in with my key, thinking that Appa just forgot his. I didn’t think much of it. We were talking for a bit, the only weird thing I noticed was he kept asking about Mama, asking when she would be home.” Naeun explains, trying to fight back tears.

Hakuno motions for Naeun to come sit next to her, and she does, burying her head, into Hakuno’s shoulder.

“T-then he said that Mama and him talked, and that you wanted me to summon a servant. I was really happy, he lead me outside, in the same spot Sian summoned Papa, and had me set up a summoning circle.”

Hakuno listens inattentively, so she really was tricked into summoning a servant.

“He handed me a catalyst from Papas vault. I started to summon, b-but it went wrong, I was trying to summon Ozymandias b-but…”

Caster doesn’t like where this is heading. “But what Aea? What happened? Who did you summon?”

“I-I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off! Sian told me, that all you needed to summon a servant was a catalyst, and to think about the servant you want to summon. I couldn’t stop thinking about Appa, that he was acting a little weird, and the summoning went wrong!” Naeun babbles, feeling scared.

“What do you mean it went wrong Naeun? Please, just tell us who you summoned. I won’t be upset.” Hakuno brushes Aea’s blonde hair away from her face.

Naeun bites her lip, sucking in a breath before she confesses.

“I-it was Enkidu Mama. I-I summoned Uncle Enkidu.”

Hakuno could have sworn all the air in the room vanished as soon as that name escaped her lips.


	30. Memories

“Bring them out Aea.” Archer orders his daughter, whose still clinging onto Hakuno, while crossing his arms.

Hakuno looks up at Archer, she went and got him, the moment after she heard that Naeun summoned, his friend, Enkidu.

“I-I can try, Appa. U-um they might not be able to stay out long, my mana is….” Aea looks down at the carpet, feeling embarrassed that she was deceived.

“That is fine.” Caster quickly replies. “Once you bring out Enkidu, you need to go back to sleep, Aea. You need to recover your mana, besides don’t you have lessons to go to in the morning?”

Naeun nods her head. “Alright Papa, I-I think I’ll be well enough to go to school with Sian, in the morning. Someone has to keep him from doing anything stupid after all.”

Hakuno’s eyes dart to the clock it’s nearly midnight. She returns her gaze to her daughter, whose closing her eyes, she assumes to call out Enkidu. This isn’t how this was supposed to go at all, it was only supposed to be her carrying this weight, she didn’t want Sian and Naeun, to be Masters. Why can’t anything go the way she wants it to?

Hakuno turns her brown eyes, to the two Gilgamesh’s Archer keeps shifting back and forth, while Caster stares intensely at Aea. They’re really not good at hiding their excitement. She quickly feels a gust of cold air, and she turns her head around, to see a tall slim figure, with long straight emerald hair, and warm green eyes staring down at Naeun.

“Enkidu…” Hakuno whispers.

Aea instantly leaves her mothers arms, to cling onto Enkidu. Who laughs a bit.

“This a bit awkward for me too…” Enkidu mutters, before turning his attention to Hakuno, and both Gilgamesh’s.

“I should take this one back to her room, before we get started talking. I am a bit confused on what is going on myself, my friend.” He directs his words at Archer Gilgamesh.

Archer nods his head, before sitting down next to Hakuno, and putting one arm around her. Her face turns red.

“G-Gil!” Hakuno exclaims.

Caster also frowns, moving his body close to Hakuno, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together.

“Hm? Are you not happy, we are all back together again. As it should be. I have my Master, and now my friend here. What more could I ask for?” Archer tells his Master with his usual arrogance about him, as he watches Enkidu pick up Aea.

“I’m not a kid anymore! You don’t have to carry me.” Aea protests.

Enkidu doesn’t respond to her protests, instead nuzzling their head against hers, her face turns as red as a burning flame.

“I’ll be right back.” Enkidu smiles at Hakuno warmly.

“O-okay.” Hakuno leans her head against Archer, before yawning.

“Are you tired my queen?” Caster questions.

“A little. I would like to talk with Enkidu before we all go to sleep though.”

“That is the plan, Hakuno. I too, would like to speak with them. We need to find out how my friend is doing mana wise, if he requires food, and sleep.” Archer explains.

Hakuno shifts her eyes to Caster, who looks just as tired as she does. “Are you okay, Caster? Is Sian providing you with enough mana? If he isn’t I can give you some of mine.” Hakuno offers.

“I mean, if you are going to kiss me I will not object.” Caster teases.

“Come on I’m being serious Gil!” Hakuno whines.

“That boy needs to manage his mana better, he depleted most of it by trying to fight that other self of ours. I am just a bit tired, I will feel better after he gets some rest.”

“Here.” Hakuno lifts herself off of Archer’s chest, and leaned forward to meet his lips, the taste of magic on her tongue, as she passes off a bit of her mana to her golden Caster. Caster in turn, brings a hand up to her cheek, and tries to deepen their kiss, but opens his eyes as he realizes his hand is now floating in midair.

“Alright, that’s enough Master, he’s stolen enough mana from you.” Archer quickly pulls Hakuno back against his chest.

“Are you possibly a bit jealous Archer? Do you not like the fact that our Master, wants to take care of both of us?”

Archer rolls his eyes. “If I recall, that boy of ours is your Master.”

“Please.” Hakuno pleads. “No fighting. I’m stressed enough without you two going at it.”

Archer holds Hakuno closer against him. “See? You are causing her unneeded stress Caster.”

Caster glares at Archer, before sighing, leaning his own head against Hakuno. “How do you deal with him my queen?”

“Are you three about to embrace? I can go back to my Masters room if that is the case…” Enkidu mumbles.

Hakuno’s blushes terribly, “N-No not at all! You can sit down with us Enkidu.” Hakuno motions at a nearby chair.

“Hakuno is correct, my friend. We have much to discuss. For starters, as much as I would like us to fight right now…I do not believe that it is the right time for that.” Archer grumbles, sounding like a disappointed kid.

Enkidu laughs, as he sits down. “Of course, I do not believe Aea, can handle the huge amount of mana she would need to put, out if we were to battle.”

“I should apologize to you Hakuno.” Enkidu’s tone turns grave. “I wasn’t able to materialize to protect Aea. I was under the impression that he was our Archer here, but it seems that wasn’t the case.”

“Don’t blame yourself Enkidu. It wasn’t your fault. I’m just glad that you wasn’t hurt.” Hakuno reaches out to touch Enkidu’s hand.

“Honestly, this isn’t how I wanted us to all meet again. I blink, and the next thing I know, I’m summoned, and the first thing I see is Aea. The last time I saw the twins, they were babies.” Enkidu shifts their eyes, to the side, taking in the new surroundings around them.

“That’s exactly what I said….” Caster mumbles.

Enkidu’s eyes drift down to her command seal. “You are still only contracted to Archer? What about Caster?”

Hakuno laughs awkwardly at that question.

“I am contracted to my son, unfortunately.” Caster speaks up. “My summoning was unintentional, much like yours.”

“Archer is trying to find a contract breaker in his gate.” Hakuno explains. “What about you? I do not want Naeun to be a Master, but are you okay with being contracted to her until Archer, finds what we are looking for?”

Enkidu shakes his head yes. “I understand that you are trying to help Hakuno, and I appreciate it, but I cannot betray Aea like that. I wish to protect her.”

Caster grabs onto Hakuno’s hand tightly. “My friend is right my queen. We do not even know if you can handle contracting to three servants at once.”

“I have before.” Hakuno retorts.

“The Moon Cell was supplying you with unlimited mana, Master.” Archer reminds Hakuno. “As much as it pains me to admit it, Caster is correct. My friend is one of the few people, I am okay with being here.”

Hakuno shifts back and forth between both Gil’s. Until they can determine if her body can handle being contracted to three servants at once, there is little they can do it seems.

“My queen, I hate to interrupt this conversation, but we need to get a handle on our current situation, and fast. If we keep going like this, the grail _will_ summon a Ruler. That is the last thing we need right now.” Caster explains, with seriousness in his voice.

“I know, I know.” Hakuno sucks in a breath. Time for another strategy meeting, this time with Enkidu.

“What we know right now is that, Caster is contracted to Sian. It seems there is a third Gilgamesh running around, who tricked Aea into summoning Enkidu here. The third Gilgamesh, is intent on having Aea, and me.” Hakuno looks around at the three servants, to make sure they are on the same page as her.

“Archer is currently looking for a contract breaker, to rid Sian of his command seals, so that I can contract with Caster. As of now, the only other servant that we are aware of that is summoned, is Archer. He attacked Caster, and Sian on the way back here. That is where we are now.”

Enkidu closes their eyes processing the new information Hakuno has given them. “So what now?”

“I believe that one thing we can all agree on is, that Hakuno cannot go out by herself. One of us needs to be with her. There is no telling, when that other self of ours will show up.” Caster warns.

“The same can be said for Aea then.” Archer shoots back at Caster.

“I’ll be fine on my own, during the daytime. It is nighttime that I’m worried about.” Hakuno protests, she really doesn’t need to protected like some princess!

“I am not so sure about that.” Enkidu argues. “That other version of my friend, seems intent on having you no matter what. I do not think being out in the daytime will stop him, if he decides to attack again.”

Hakuno brings a hand up to her face frustrated. “We all can’t just sit here, and wait on the enemy to come to us. We need to make a move, our best bet would be to attack Archer, since we know for sure that he is summoned.”

“I am in agreement with Hakuno. I want revenge on that Archer, for attacking me like a rat.” Caster narrows his red eyes.

“Then I will go out tomorrow, and attempt to get more information on him.” Archer promises.

“Me and Caster will go out tomorrow too.” Hakuno leans her head back up against Archer. “He needs clothes, so does Enkidu.”

Archer frowns for a minute. “As long as Caster and my friend are with you….then it is acceptable.”

“That is a plan then.” Caster nods his head. “I need to learn my way around this city, I cannot do so, if I am stuck here all of the time.”

“Enkidu should escort Aea and the boy to school. It is still early when they leave for their lessons. That other self of mine could try to attack them on their way to school.” Archer finishes what he has to say, by opening his gates, and pouring himself a glass of wine.

“I do not mind doing that, if that is okay with you Hakuno.” Enkidu eyes light up.

“That sounds good. That would relive some of my worries.”

“So are we all in agreement then? Archer is our current target. For now, my friend is backup.” Caster shifts his eyes between, Archer Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

Archer yawns. “Yes, that is the plan. Archer is no match for me.”

Hakuno feels a weight lifted off her shoulders. They are finally making their move, it won’t be long now until this is all over. It also nice to have Enkidu here, even if the situation they was summoned in, was less than favorable.

“Once Gil finds out more information about where Archer is hiding, then we can come up with a battle plan.” Hakuno lets out a yawn of her own.

“Now that is all settled…..I am a bit tired, my friend, do you have a place for me to sleep? I don’t mind sleeping on Aea’s floor if you don’t.” Enkidu looks over at Archer.

“Nonsense.” Archer waves his hand. “You can sleep in our bed.”

Enkidu giggles. “No offense my friend, but I do not want to sleep in the same bed where you…mate in.”

Hakuno’s face flushes red. “You can sleep on the couch, until we can get you a mattress to sleep on.” She stands up. “I’ll go get you a pillow and some blankets!” Hakuno rushes off to their bedroom, before Gilgamesh can tease her.

Enkidu smiles as they watch Hakuno leave the room. “Your wife looks more mature, since the last time I see her. I am glad, that you’ve found someone to make you happy friend.”

Archer finishes his glass of wine. “We are all back together again. Hakuno can give you a real body as well, with her wish, then we can go back to how things were before.”

“I hope this all works out for you Gil.” Enkidu whispers. “I am somewhat worried for Hakuno, that other self of yours…makes me uncomfortable.”

Archer shifts his eyes away, feeling embarrassed. “Nothing will happen to Hakuno. I will die before I let anything hurt her.”

Caster crosses his legs, giving Archer a small glare. He knows more than he’s letting on, Caster knows it.

“Here you go Enkidu!” Hakuno comes back into the living room, holding a large blanket, and two pillows. “Sorry, it may not be comfortable, but it’s only temporary.”

Enkidu takes the blanket and pillows from Hakuno. “Thank you Hakuno, you are really kind!”

Archer yawns again. “If we are all done here, I propose we all get some rest.”

Hakuno takes both Caster and Archer by the hand. “Mm. Come on, you two. Goodnight Enkidu, if you need anything just let us know.”

“Goodnight Hakuno, my friend. Have good dreams.” Enkidu whispers back.

Gilgamesh sits up, from laying on the couch in that shady priests church. When Kirei Kotomine awakens, he’ll probably start bitching at him, for sleeping here again.

“Isn’t there any better places for you to sleep King of Heroes?” He’ll probably say.

There is. His bed in his apartment is much more comfortable than here. He came to sleep here in this uncomfortable church, hoping that the dreams would stop. These dreams have been persistent for the past two years, but have gotten worse in the past two months.

All he sees when he dreams lately is that plain looking girl, he went to see earlier this evening. Sees them sharing the same bed, fighting enemies together, and he swears he can feel her lips on his so vividly, it is annoying. He doesn’t like humans of this era, to him, there are far too many humans and not enough purpose.

This girl though, Hakuno that nametag said, he doesn’t know her last name, he can’t help but feel curious about her, that is why he even went to where she is staying, with those other halves of his. To see what she was like. It was fortunate that he ran into that girl of hers when he did.

He stands up and quietly goes outside, cursing that he forgot to put his jacket on. He stares up at the clear night sky. He also sees images of doing this exact same thing with that girl, while holding a young boy, that can’t be much older than two in his arms, while his friend hold a young girl.

He brings a hand up to his face, trying to shake these thoughts away. He can’t deny that he hated how she backed away from him, when he was showing her his favor. That girl, Aea, summoned his friend as well. It couldn’t hurt to pick up a side project, while he waits on these servants to kill each other. His friend does not need to be caught up in the upcoming catastrophe. He’ll explain it to them, and Hakuno, his friend will surly understand. If that girl loves him as much as those dreams of his claim, then she will take his side too.

He leans up against the door to church. He’ll go see her again in a few days, offer his help, to try to get her to trust him. They started off on a bad note, if he can get her to see that he’s the complete version of his other two halves then he can possess her. Then these dreams, that make him feel incredibly angry will stop.

Sian stretches, before he checks the time. 6:30 a.m. Might as well get up, he needs to check on his sister too. He throws on his pants for school, before stepping out into the hallway, still half asleep, making his way to the bathroom, to brush his teeth. He takes out his toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it.

He yawns, moving into the living room turning on a light, he sees a figure on the couch. He rubs his eyes, did his Papa fall asleep on the couch again…? No, that figure has long green hair, there’s only one person he knows who has that color hair.

“Enkidu?” He calls out to the person on the couch, who sits up at the mention of his name.

Enkidu rubs the sleep out of their eyes, to see whose calling his name. That voice was very similar to his friends, except a bit deeper. His eyes meet a pair of big brown eyes. He looks up at their messy hair, before smiling.

“Oh, it’s you Kal. I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

“Kal? I haven’t heard that name in a long time, Uncle.” He heads into the kitchen, to make him some toast, brushing his teeth along the way.

“What are you doing up so early?” Enkidu question.

Sian puts some bread in the toaster and rushes into the bathroom, to finish brushing his teeth, coming back out into the living room quickly.

“I have school today.” He states simply. “Er….as much as I’m happy to see you uncle, how did you get here? Did mother summon you?”

“Your sister summoned me.”

Sian’s eyes widen. “No way, so she’s okay then?”

“Hi Enkidu~” A sleepy voice comes from behind Sian, who nearly jumps three feet in the air.

“Naeun! Are you feeling okay?!” Sian asks, with urgency in his voice.

“You’re so loud Sian.” Naeun complains. “I’m fine.”

“You two should get ready, I’m supposed to escort you two to school.” Enkidu stands up.

“You don’t have to do that Enkidu.” Naeun grabs a hold of Enkidu’s hand.

“I do. The other self of your fathers, may still be lurking around. I do not want you two to get hurt.”

Naeun makes a pouty face at her servant. “I suppose you do have a point…but I can’t have you going out like that.” Naeun motions at the outfit Enkidu is wearing.

“I may have some clothes that will fit you!” Naeun leads Enkidu into her room, while Sian makes the trio breakfast.

Sian frowns at his sister, as they make their way up the hill to their school, as they munch on toast.

“Why did you make him dress like that?” Sian grumbles, while staring at Enkidu whose wearing black and red plaid pants, and a white turtleneck, with a black jacket.

“What is the problem? Enkidu looks cute!~” Naeun smiles at her servant. “It is not my fault you have no sense of fashion, Sian.”

Sian chooses to let that comment slide, instead taking another bite of his toast.

“Thank you, Master. You did not have to do that.” Enkidu pats Naeuns hair.

“It’s not a problem Enkidu!” Naeun replies proudly.

“What time will you both be out of school? So I can come back and pick you both up, I’ll know the way once we get there.” Enkidu looks at their surroundings, to make sure there is nothing that will try to jump them.

“I think about five p.m. Sian wants to go to the library after school, I’ll join him so that I can study.” Naeun looks ahead, to see that they are almost at school.

“Oh shit!” Sian suddenly exclaims. “I forgot to take out my earrings!”

“You better hurry, before the student council president sees you.” Naeun teases.

“You are not allowed to wear earrings to school?” Enkidu questions, curious.

Naeun touches her covered command seals, she’s used makeup to cover both hers, and her brothers up, under her mothers advice, before they left.

“No. Here in this culture you aren’t allowed to wear jewelry to school. The officials here thought we were dying our hair, until Appa came up to the school.” Naeun giggles.

Enkidu laughs too, the thought of his friend coming up to the high school, and probably cursing out the people in charge here is a funny thought.

“Alright Uncle.” Sian gets Enkidu’s attention. “We can take it from here, thank you for walking with us. It was nice to talk to you. We can meet you back here at this spot, at five this afternoon.”

“You sound just like Archer…” Enkidu comments, and Sian makes a disgusted sound.

“Everyone says that.” Sian takes off first.

“Aea. If you need me, all you have to do is call me, and I’ll be there for you.” Enkidu touches their Master’s hand one last time.

“Okay Enkidu. You be careful going back home!” Naeun waves goodbye to Enkidu before following her brother inside the school.

Sian frowns at his sister sitting across from him in the library.

“Why did you have to follow me here? Don’t you have archery practice today?”

Naeun returns her brothers frown. “No. There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

Sian looks back at the book he is reading. A compilation of Mesopotamian myths.

“What?”

“Teach me offensive magic.”

“No.”

“Come on, you are just being lazy. You know I’m not as good at this magecraft stuff as you are.” Naeun pleas.

“Sounds like a you problem.” He puts his headphones back in his ear, to ignore his sister.

Naeun reaches across the table, and takes his headphones out of his ears.

“I’m going to kill you one day.” Sian hisses.

“No you won’t. Pleaseeee.” Naeun begs.

Sian annoyed, chooses to give into his sister.

“Fine.” Naeun eyes light up.

Sian is glad that there is hardly anyone in the school right now, so that no one can hear them.

“As you know, magic isn’t just some tricks, like pulling a bunny out of a hat. It’s real. If you cast magic correctly, you can be powerful. Almost like a god.” Sian explains, bookmarking the place where he stopped reading.

Naeun rolls her red eyes, maybe she should have asked her Papa to teach her, her brother just likes the sound of his own voice.

“Every mage has their own niche. I’m still trying to find my own…..but that is no matter. I could teach you some fire magic, or how to shoot your mana directly at people.” He lets out a laugh, similar to her fathers.

Naeun flashes her red eyes, and sees a girl with black hair, and blueish green eyes, sitting at a table behind them. She’s totally listening in on them.

“Nungal.” Naeun switches her language to Sumerian.

Sian raises an eyebrow. “What? What is the issue?” He responds back in Sumerian.

“We are being listened in on. By that girl you was looking for a few days ago.” Naeun darts her eyes to Rin, she notices she’s standing up.

“We should go Nungal.” Naeun hisses.

Sian waves his hand at his sister. “Ignore her. She can’t understand us when we talk like this.”

Naeuns eyes widen when she sees Rin Tosaka point her hand at Sian.

“Nungal, duck!” Naeun yells out, as Rin fires a projectile of magic at the pair.


	31. Heart Attack

Sian pulls his sister behind a nearby bookcase, just barely dodging another projectile flying at them.

“What did you do Nungal?!” Aea hisses in a broken mix of Japanese and Sumerian. Yeah, she’s upset she only calls him by that name, when she’s pissed off at him.

“Why are you always assuming I did something?!” Sian fires back. “Call your servant.” Sian orders.

“No. I’m not wasting a command seal on this, you call Papa. Oh wait. That's right, Appa will kill you if you waste one of mothers command seals. Those aren’t even yours.” Naeun argues in Sumerian.

Sian’s eyes narrow, this little shit of a sister, is really pissing him off. Whatever, he’ll carry the team for now.

“So, Rin-Senpai, you gonna tell me why you’re attacking us?” Sian calls out still hiding behind a bookshelf. “We were minding our own business you see.”

The only response to be was another mana projectile hitting a nearby bookshelf.

“Aea. Listen to me, I’ll entertain our friend here, while you head to the door, go downstairs, and grab our stuff, so we can get the hell out of here.” Sian explains.

“A-are you sure you’ll be okay?” Naeun whispers back.

“Haha, as if this girl is a match for me.” Sian replies confidently, putting his earbud back into his ear. “I’ll be fine. You go on ahead.”

Naeun nods her head. “Be careful. It would be annoying, to explain to mama and papa that you got completely destroyed by a girl.”

Sian watches his sister take off, sneaking around, now is a good time as any to come out of hiding.

Sian moves his body out from behind, the bookshelf he was hiding behind, his brown eyes, meet his attackers blue tinted eyes.

“What you look like, and what your voice sounds like, doesn’t match up.” Rin comments still holding her hand out, ready to attack at any moment. Now that she’s thinking about, this is the first time she’s heard this boy speak, he’s always so quiet. She wasn’t expecting such a smoky voice to come from this boy, with his tall figure, bright blond hair, pale skin. Rin notices the piercing in his ears, not just on his earlobe, but she can see that he has a helix piercing as well.

Sian also holds out his right hand, he’s at a bit of a disadvantage because he chants incantations, when he casts offensive magic, it doesn’t seem like that is the case for this girl, in front of him.

“The same can be said for you.” Sian teases. Good she’s distracted.

“My problem is with you, not with your twin sister Kishinami.” Rin glares at the blond haired boy.

“Ah, so you are saying that my sister can leave? She has already done that, perhaps, Senpai, you should be more aware of your surroundings.” To that she shoots more mana at Sian who dodges swiftly.

“The amount of mana that I’m sensing off of you is not normal. You’re a demon. What in the world are you?!”

Sian’s mahogany eyes, dart to Rin’s right hand. He notices the red marks on her hand, so this girl is a Master too?

“I’m a normal human just like you. I do not know what you are talking about.” He lies.

“What language were you speaking a few minutes ago?! I have never heard any language that sounds like that before!” Rin interrogates the foreign boy.

“You sure are asking a lot of questions, for someone who attacked me first.” Alright alright, enough playing around, he should make his move now, while she has her guard down somewhat. He uses every ounce of strength in him to focus.

“Fall before me!” sparks surround the young mage “ _Mendotum Infeciseo! _”__ He’s honestly surprised when a small sphere of fire, flies toward the female mage. It’s the first time he’s used that spell, he read in one of his mother’s books, that Merlin invented that spell.

Rin jumps back in order to avoid, whatever in the hell that was! This boy really is a demon, he’s not human. He can’t be.

“I saw what you did to Sakura, the other night!” Rin yells out.

Huh? What now?

“I have no idea what you are talking about woman.” Sian is extremely confused, he hasn’t talked to Sakura since the other day.

“Don’t act stupid! You were talking to her alone, in the middle of the night! I saw you!” Rin exclaims.

Oh. Sian shifts his eyes to the side. That wasn’t him! That was that fake father of his! How is going to explain this though….?

“Listen, I know this sounds like I’m lying, but that wasn’t me!”

“You are lying, you are the only boy in Fuyuki I know with blond hair!” Rin yells out, taking what Sian believe to be jewels from her pocket, and firing a more powerful attack at him.

Shit, shit, shit. “ _Trai Avulsis _.”__ Sian mutters, trying to put up a small barrier between him, and Rin’s attack, but is too slow, before her attack grazes his shoulder. He feels warm liquid soak through his shirt. He’s hit. He bring his left hand up to the injury to feel.

“You’ve got the wrong guy! Believe it or not, there are more foreigners in Japan, besides me and my sister!” He’s got to wrap this up soon, his shoulder is killing him. He starts to move closer to Rin, getting an idea. Something that his father does to his mother, to get her to be quiet, when she starts to spazz out like this.

“Keep lying Kishinami, I know you’re a Master too, because-” Rin doesn’t get to finish her argument, before she feels a pair of soft lips against her own, her eyes widen, as she desperately tries push this demon away from her, but he’s holding the back of her head in place.

He pulls away staring at her face for a moment, that’s now as bright red as the jewels she used to power her magic earlier.

“Now this has been quite fun.” He whispers in a low voice. “But I think, I’m going to take my leave now!” Sian grabs the book of Mesopotamian myths from behind Rin. He smiles at her, as he rushes to a nearby window and opens it.

“Y-y-y-y-you sexually harassing demon, I’m going to kill you!”

“Not today you won’t.~” He ducks underneath the window, in order to jump from it.

“You stupid! We’re on the third floor, you’ll die!”

“Hmmm.” He looks down at the ground, before looking back at Rin with a mischievous look on his face. “I don’t think so. Just remember Senpai, next time we meet, I won’t be so lenient with you.”

Rin raises her hand, to attack Sian again, but is too slow, as the last thing she hears him say is “Bye!” before jumping.

Rin runs to the window, only to see Sian hit the ground rolling, for a minute, but seems completely fine.

“Something is really not right with those twins…” She mutters.

“There you are Sian!” Naeun exclaims, before noticing Sian is bleeding.

“What happened?!”

“Chill out. I’m fine. I’ll use some healing magic when I get home.” Sian looks around.

“Speaking of going home, there is your servant right there.” He motions with his head at Enkidu waiting for them in the same spot, as he was this morning.

“Wonder what he will say when he hears that you were in danger, and didn’t call him. Hmm?” Sian teases.

“For someone that just got completely blown out, by a female magus, you sure are in a teasing mood.” Naeun rushes over to Enkidu.

“I did not get “blown out!” I held my own, thank you very much!” Sian yells out. He puts pressure against his shoulder. After fighting with that magus, something else crept up in his brain.

What if he just fought on his own, without his Papa? He could give his command seals to his mother, and fight as a lone magus. He wants to fight that impostor that is wondering around the city, plus him giving up his command seals, would get Archer off of his back.

He’ll think about it.

“Enkidu! Nungal is hurt!” She babbles in Sumerian.

Enkidu stands up, with worry in their eyes. “Come here, Nungal.” They take a peak at his wound.

“What in the world happened Nungal?”

“I got into a fight with another mage. I’m okay Uncle, really.” Sian assures Enkidu with a small smile on his face.

Enkidu huffs out a sigh. “You are just like your father. Let us get you home, so that your father may treat your wounds. It is much deeper than it looks.”

The next thing Sian knows that he is being berated by Caster, as soon as he walks in the door.

“It seems that me and your mother, cannot leave you alone for a second, Nungal! You need to manage your mana better I keep telling you this, but you don’t listen! If it wasn’t for your mother, giving me mana all throughout the day, I wouldn’t even be able to materialize right now!” Caster frowns as Hakuno, begins to treat her sons wound with her own magic.

“I was being attacked Papa, what do you want me to do, sit there and take it?!” Sian argues.

“Do not raise your voice at me.” Caster warns.

“Quit it, you two. All that matters is that Sian is alright.” Hakuno begins to close Sian’s wound with her healing magic.

“You should be proud of me, Papa, I figured out who Archer’s Master is.” Sian states proudly.

“I am not proud of the fact that you do not know, when to choose your battles.” Caster huffs out an annoyed sigh.

Sian frowns, and shift his eyes to the floor. Dammit, all he wants it to be accepted by at least one of his fathers.

Hakuno notices the look on her sons face, and gives Caster an angry look. “Gil..”

Caster shrugs, he has no reason not to be honest with their boy, he is causing more problems, than he is solving them.

“Sian, who did you fight?” Hakuno brushes his blond bangs back from his face.

“A girl from school.” Sian whispers standing up. “Her name is Rin Tohsaka.” That’s it he’s going to do this on his own, without his fathers help. “There is no other way for her to know that I am a Master, other than if she was watching us at the church.”

Hakuno’s mind races at that name, she’s broken out of her panic by her son calling her.

“Mother. I want to talk to you later, I’m going to go get some rest.” Sian’s chocolate eye’s are straight forward. Hakuno knows that look, it’s the same look Archer wears when he’s mad about something or another.  

“Okay Sian, I’ll be there in a bit.” Hakuno promises.

Sian rushes off to his room, slamming the door in the processes.

“That son of ours, my queen…” Caster complains.

“He just wants to be accepted by you.” Hakuno reminds Gilgamesh.

“If he wants me to treat him like a man, then he needs to start acting like one. He is acting like a fool. He could have gotten himself killed and then-” Caster takes a deep breath.

“I act like this, because I do not want to lose you or him. It is the same for Archer probably.” Caster pulls Hakuno into an embrace.

Hakuno closes her eyes against the golden kings chest. “I don’t like it when you both fight.”

“Me berating him is the only way he learns, Hakuno. He is like you, stubborn.” Caster kisses the top of her head. “Did you use too much mana healing him?”

“No…I’m feeling okay, how about you?”  
”I would feel much better, if I was contracted to you. Archer is wasting time.” Caster grumbles.

“Soon.” Hakuno promises as she tilts her head up to kiss Caster.

“Master!” A loud voice calls out, to which Caster sighs.

“I need to stop saying his class name out loud. It’s like he knows when I’m trying to show you favor.” Caster laughs against Hakuno.

Archer’s loud footsteps ring through the halls, as he makes his way to their bedroom.

“I come bearing information. You may leave Caster’s embrace to praise me.” Archer holds out his arms.

Hakuno reluctantly leaves Caster’s arms, to give Archer a warm hug. She hasn’t seen him all day after all. “I have information too.”

‘Oh? Was my Master hard at work today?” Archer teases, as he flops down on their bed, taking Hakuno with him.

“More like our son was.” Caster speaks up.

Archer groans. “What did he do now?!”

“Calm down.” Hakuno kisses Archer’s cheek. “He got into a fight with Archer’s Master today. Sian believes Archer’s Master to be Rin. The girl we fought on the Moon Cell.” Hakuno isn’t sure if Archer remembers who Rin is or not, so it doesn’t hurt to remind him.

“Funny, my information was pertaining to Archer as well.” Archer’s own crimson eye’s meets his Master’s.

“Seriously?!” Hakuno tries her best not to sound excited, if they can get the jump on Archer, then they will have the upper hand.

“Apparently his Master has him watching the bridge every night. Anyone who might be a Master that tries to cross it, get’s a big arrow to the head.” Archer explains playfully.

Caster raises an eyebrow at that. “Wow, you actually did something useful. I am somewhat impressed.”

Archer glares at Caster. “Master, do you see now? Which one of us is better, I am out here gathering information for us, while Caster lazes around.” he lays his head in his Master’s lap.

“I am not lazing around! Tell that son of ours to stop draining his mana, then I can do more, or better yet, wasn’t you supposed to be looking for that contract breaker?”

“Was I? Must have slipped my mind…” Archer shrugs.

“Gil!” Hakuno exclaims.

“I am only kidding Master, of course I am still looking for it. Caster, acts like it should be one day job. Not everyone is a workaholic like he is.”

“Anyway, so what would you both like to do with this information?” Hakuno questions trying to break up their petty argument. “I would not mind attacking tonight, but that is up to how both you, and Caster are feeling.”

“If you give me more mana, my queen, I can fight with you.” Caster moves his body closer to Hakuno’s.

“As you know, and I am always ready to fight alongside you, Master.”

“Then it’s a plan then. Enkidu can stay here with Aea, it sounds like her own mana is still recovering.” Hakuno holds both Archer and Caster’s hands tightly. This is it, they are finally making their big move, their wish will be granted soon enough, and they’ll never have to fight again.

Gilgamesh quickly sits up in his bed, cursing as he does so. These damn dreams again. This girl, is all he can think about, can’t even take a nap without seeing her, in his dreams. He almost _misses_ dreaming about his friend dying. It’s better than…whatever this is.

He dreamed about protecting her from some man, who was trying to violate and hurt her. He felt so angry that someone would try to hurt this girl, that he could kill the man. The King of Heroes doesn’t kill just to kill, but for Hakuno…he feels like he would kill anyone who would try to take her away from him.

“So annoying…” Gilgamesh slides out of his bed, throwing a shirt on.

He wants to go see her, he wants them to be alone, so that he can talk to her properly without anyone else around. He can sense her magical energy. She’s close.

He’ll go to her then, his heart races at the thought of seeing her again. At that he laughs. How foolish. He’ll follow her scent until he reaches her, is what he decides to do.

He’ll show her the real him, not the other two halves of himself that are lacking in some way. He’ll make her his, then his friend can join them as well. It will be as things once were.


	32. The 7th Sense

* * *

* * *

Headache. It started this morning, she figured she was just tired from everything that has been going on these last few days, so she stepped outside for a bit. Came back inside of their house, and as soon as Hakuno locked eyes with Enkidu the headache came back.

Just what she needs right now. She doesn’t know if her amnesia syndrome is coming back to haunt her, or if she’s just getting sick, either way she doesn’t have time to deal with this.

She’ll cook dinner. That will take her mind off of whatever is wrong with her body.

Hakuno sits down three different plates of fried tempura down at the floor table, that has now become crowded with, both Caster and Enkidu living in her house now.

“Hakuno, since we are eating tempura, do we not have uh something called “shochu” with it? Aea, was telling me as you were cooking, that you are meant to have that type of drink with tempura.” Enkidu asks with curiosity in his eyes.

Archer laughs, he knows they have….bad memories with shochu, so both her and himself stay away from it.

“Er….well….that’s true, but me and Gil don’t really drink shochu. Gil doesn’t care for Japanese alcohol in general.” Hakuno starts to hand out chopsticks, to the twins, and Enkidu first, dammit do they have enough?

Caster shifts his gaze to Hakuno. “Since when do you cook?”

“Since I realized not long after we came here to Fuyuki, that we can’t live off of takeout. I had a servant once who knew how to cook, so they taught me a bit. I just built off that knowledge from there.” Hakuno explains, handing Caster his own pair of chopsticks.

Archer grabs his own from Hakuno, and starts to dig in, not waiting on anyone else to start eating first. He chooses to let those comments about his Master’s former servant slide. He doesn’t feel like starting up an argument right now.

“I see.” Caster mummers as he stares down at his chopsticks with a confused look on his face, he looks over at Enkidu who has the same expression on their face.

“What’s wrong?” Hakuno asks, noticing the look on Caster’s face. “Do you not like it?”

Caster scoffs. “No, that is not it. It is these things.” He motions at the chopsticks. “I have never eaten your cultures food, you see? So I do not know how to use these. It is the same for my friend it seems.”

“Aea. Teach Enkidu how to use them. They are your servant after all.” Archer orders, and Aea nods.

“Oh, I’ll feed you then Gil.” Hakuno smiles warmly, before taking a piece of shrimp into her chopsticks and holding it up to his mouth.

“Say ahh.~” Hakuno swears that she could see his face turn a little pink, as he bites down.

“You spoil him too much, Master.” Archer complains.

“Enkidu, I’ll feed you too then!” Naeun, excitedly states.

Enkidu seems a bit confused, but allows it. “Alright, Master.” they bite down on her chopsticks, Aea’s face turns red.

“Stop flirting with Enkidu.” Hakuno says half teasing, half serious.

“I-I wasn’t!” Aea denies any accusations of flirting vehemently, she starts to teach Enkidu how to hold their eating utensils seriously.

“Now the we are all eating, let us talk about our plans for this evening.” Caster gets the conversation rolling, as Hakuno feeds him another bite of food.

“Master, seriously, just teach him how to hold these damn things.”

“Archer and Hakuno will stay in the back, in order to ambush Archer. They are not expecting Hakuno, so that leaves us with an advantage.” Caster ignores Archer’s bitching, as he scoots closer to his soon to be Master.

“Hey!” Archer yells out.

“I’ll feed you too then. Calm down.” Hakuno pleas, as holds up her own chopsticks to the other golden king, who bites down on them with no complaints. Good, that seemed to please him.

“Anyway.” Caster rolls his crimson eyes. “Me and Nungal, will distract Archer again. That will give Archer enough time to head around back, and go in for the kill.” He turns his attention to his son. “How are you feeling Nungal?”

Sian’s brown eyes widen as he swallows his food. He wasn’t expecting that question.

“I am feeling fine papa, my shoulder is sore, but I can still fight.”

“Good.”

“What do you wish for me to do my friend?” Enkidu chimes in, seemingly getting better at handling the new utensils

“You stay here with Aea. I apologize for putting you on babysitting duty.” Caster jokes. “Someone needs to stay here just in case, that other self of ours tries to break in, while we are gone.”

Enkidu nods their head in agreement. “I have no problems staying here with Aea. What about you Master?”

“I don’t mind staying here either, with you Enkidu! We’ll protect our home for sure!”

Hakuno frowns, she’ll have to have a talk with her later about flirting.

“Are you okay with this plan, my queen?” Caster intertwines their fingers together, underneath the table.

“I don’t have a much better one.” Hakuno confesses. “It would be nice, if we take out Archer tonight.”

Archer stands up. “Then let us go, into battle, my Master. It is has been too long, since we’ve fought together.” with a hint of affection in his voice, Archer changes into his armor.

Hakuno feeling a little jaded, because she didn’t even get to eat that much, follows her servant in suit. Honestly, when she looks at this crowded room, it feels like she’s taking care of….she stops to count the number of heads in the room. Five kids. They would all whine at her if she said that out loud however. Well, maybe not Enkidu, they would more than likely just laugh at the comment.

Before they leave, Hakuno remembers that her son Sian, wanted to talk to her about something.  

“Sian, what did you need to talk to me about? I don’t mind waiting a minute so that you can talk to me.” Hakuno lightly touches his shoulder, to make sure that his wound is starting to heal.

Sian watches his mother, again use her magic on his wound, much to his protests, that earned a “Be quiet boy.” from Archer.

“I-its okay mother, what I need to talk to you about, can wait until after we’ve dealt with Archer.” Truthfully, he just doesn’t want his mother to go through the pain of contracting with another servant, not when they’re about to go into battle.

“Are you sure?” Hakuno doesn’t want it to seem like she’s pushing Sian away.

“Yes, mother. It’s okay. Let’s just go beat Archer.” Sian quickly stands up, and makes his way outside, before Hakuno can argue with him.

“Not even going to wait on your servant?” Caster sighs. “This boy.”

“Whatever it is must not be that important, Master.” Archer places a hand on Hakuno’s shoulder.

Hakuno looks up to meet her servants red eyes, that are glowing brighter than the moon that is outside right now.

“Do not give me that look, Hakuno. Whatever is bothering that boy, is not your fault. He has his own issues to work out, none that you can solve on your own.” Archer explains to his Master, with sincerity that she isn’t used to in his tone.

“I know, I understand that but as his mother-”

“But nothing. One day, he’ll learn just as I did, that to find his own happiness, that he has to learn to appreciate what is around him. You, Caster, my friend, his sister.” He leads Hakuno by the hand, as they make their way outdoors.

A warmth fills Hakuno’s body at his words, like the warm summer sun. “So, what I’m getting is, that you’re happy with me?”

Archer looks in the direction of where Sian and Caster are walking, it looks like Caster is giving Sian a lecture, most likely, about what he wants their son to _not_  do, once the fighting starts.

“Do you doubt me?” Gilgamesh red eye’s look down at Hakuno, that’s when he notices how much she’s changed physically since he’s first met her. She was much shorter when he first contracted to her. She would have to tilt her head up much further if she wanted to make eye contact with him. Part of Gilgamesh hates that, she gets older, while he stays the same. She’s only in her twenties, that only means she’ll get older and then she’ll- No. Best not to think about that. Not right now.

“Of course not.” Hakuno walks a bit faster, to catch up to Caster and Sian. “I’m happy with you too Gil.” She returns his roundabout compliment.

“Good. You know what the punishment is, if you ever doubt me.” Gilgamesh’s eyes narrow as they get closer to the bride. Truthfully, he didn’t go out and get information on Archer, he really just lazed in a coffee shop. He’s just going off of his memories from…that time.  

“What? Have me underneath you, while we’re in bed? We do that almost every night!” Hakuno teases, looking at her surroundings, they’re pretty high up, even without being on the bridge itself. Water surrounds the nearby area.

“Hakuno.” The pair finally make it to where Caster and Sian have stopped, not too far from the bridge. “I want you to stay right here, while we deal with Archer. You are still close enough to the bridge to provide me with support. I do not want you to get hurt.”

That’s not the truth. Hardly. He doesn’t want her to see what Archer looks like. Doesn’t want her to know that Archer in reality is a version of her nameless Archer from the Moon Cell.

“I, for once, am in agreement with Archer, my queen.” Caster pulls out his tome. “It would disadvantageous, for you to be in the midst of battle.”

“But Sian.” Hakuno protests, someone has to make sure that he is okay.

“We will both be with him, Master, do not worry we won’t let the boy do anything that is foolish.”

Sian frowns at that comment, he doesn’t do anything that he believe won’t help, both himself and his mother.

“I will be fine mother!” Sian gives Hakuno a rare hug. It’s not odd at all for Aea, to hug Hakuno, she’s a touchy person in general, much like Caster. Sian however,as he got older, he rarely gives out affection these days. “You stay here, and support Father.”

“Promise me, if something goes wrong, you three will get out of there.”

“You have my word, my queen.” Caster promises his lips brushing against hers quickly.

“Master, watch your servant, I will show you that I am much stronger, than Caster over here.”

Caster huffs. “It is not a competition, Archer.”

Archer says nothing, but gives Hakuno one of his trademark smirks, before taking off.

“We will be back soon.” Caster, looks over at Sian. “Come on, Nungal.” He utters in Sumerian, and Sian responds back, but Hakuno can’t make out what he said.

Hakuno watches as Sian tries to cross the bridge. Sure enough, like her servant mentioned, an arrow fired off in his direction, one that was easily blocked by Caster.

She looks up to see Archer trying to sneak around to the back of where Archer is camping, somewhere on this bridge. She readies herself, just in case any of them need her healing magic.

Another pain runs through her body, of all the times why now?! She brings up a hand to her face, trying to shake whatever this is away.

“I see, that you have finally made your move, moon girl.” A voice comes from behind her. Her heart sinks. She knows that voice. That deep voice she’s been listening to for the longest time now.

“Gilgamesh.”

He smirks at her, satisfied that she remembered his name. She tries to get her mind and body to calm down. This is just Gilgamesh. A version of her Archer at that, she can deal with him. She knows him too well.

“So you are attacking Archer? That is not a bad move.” He watches as Sian casts some spell in the direction of Archer.

“I see you’ve brought one of your puppies with you. Where is the girl? Have you figured out what servant she summoned?” He questions with amusement present in his voice.

“Stop calling them that.” Hakuno warns, her brown eyes quickly dart to the battle, and a rush of dizziness hits her at what she sees. That can’t be. The Archer they’re fighting….caramel colored skin, and white as snow hair. This is too much.

“Are you alright? You do not look so well. Are you that happy to see me?” Gilgamesh teases the female mage.

No. That’s not it at all! Hakuno takes one step backwards. “If you are here to ask me to go with you again, you already know the answer.” This headache needs to go away! It’s becoming unbearable.

“I wish to talk with you.” His eyes scan her body. “I would like for you to come willingly. I do not wish to hurt you.”

“No thanks. I don’t even-” She closes her eyes, at the sudden rush of pain. That almost took her to the ground.

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow. He moves closer to her, “Come with me, I could treat whatever is ailing you.”

“Really, you should learn to take “no” for an answer.” She’s annoyed, all of these Gilgamesh’s are the same! Always making decisions without waiting on her.

Gilgamesh laughs loudly. “I haven’t had a woman talk back to me like that in a long time! I shall allow it, you are interesting. Mongrel, your best bet would be to come with me, for you see, those other halves of mine and your puppy, are about to have much bigger problems. Berserker and it’s Master is on their way here.”

No, no no. She didn’t hear that right! She’s got to go let Caster know! This man in front of her, is the least of their worries then! Fucking hell, her body feels like it’s on fire! She’s so hot, and her head feels like it’s splitting open! Maybe she really did give Caster too much mana today.

Hakuno goes to take off, but doesn’t get more than a few feet away, before another wave of pain hits her, this time extremely worse than before. Her vision is going dark, she’s falling.

She wants to scream, wants to yell out the name that’s always on her tongue, no matter what era she’s in.

“Gilgamesh!”

The man watches the girl in front of him, fall straight for the water, calling out his name loudly.

He curses, before taking off his black biker jacket. He jumps after her with no hesitation.

Hakuno feels her body engulfed in water, like she’s in a pool. She must have fell dammit. She can’t swim either, Archer tried to teach her last summer, when they took the twins to that water park in the next city over, but that didn’t go as planned at all.

She should be cooled off, now that she’s in water, but her body is still on fire! Like she’s being pricked with a million needles at once.

She can’t die, not when she’s so close to actually doing something for herself for once, she’s always done whatever someone else wanted to do, and now she’s taking control of her life, by pursuing this wish of hers! She can’t open her eyes, the pain is too much.

_They must be worried._

Caster and Archer had to have heard her scream. That nameless Archer too.

Archer is going to berate her for this no doubt.

Truth be told, it feels like something is unlocking itself in her body, as if she’s been solving a rubik’s cube for months, and the last piece of the puzzle has fallen into place.

 _My teammate_ s _ _\- No.__ Hakuno corrects herself. _My family._ She has to protect those kids of hers, protect from these mess they’ve gotten themselves in.

The next thing she feels is a different kind of warmth against her, different from the warm pain that’s consuming her. It has to be Gilgamesh. She instantly wraps her arms around him.

Hakuno groans.sitting up. What in the world was that? She opens her brown eyes, and notices something wrong. She’s not in her home at all! This isn’t her room. It’s much too gaudy. Clothes everywhere. Too bright. Where the hell she is?! She hears a door open.

“You are finally awake. I was wondering how much longer it would be. You were moaning in your sleep.” Bright blonde hair. Check. Red ruby eyes. Check. Arrogant air about him. Check. This is Archer.

“Gil?” Hakuno calls out to him, her voice hoarse.

“Hah, how bold of you to call me by that nickname.” He sits down next to Hakuno, holding a glass with green liquid inside of it.

Huh? Wait a minute…don’t tell her. That weird dream was reality?! Then that means….she lets out a soft whine. Caster and Archer are gonna kill her when they find out about this.

“Hahaha, it seems you have realized the situation you are in.” He touches her cheek lightly. “However, there is something that you must see. Come.” He grabs her by the hand and drags her out of his own bed, being careful not to spill the liquid that is in the glass he’s carrying.

What is he on about? She just woke up, and she’s being dragged around like a toy!

“I’m not a stuffed animal, you know! You don’t have to grab me so hard.” Hakuno complains.

Gilgamesh doesn’t seem to hear her. Instead pulling her to a nearby mirror, and taking off her shirt.

“Hey!” Hakuno exclaims. These men are all the same! Perverted.

“Look at yourself. You mind telling me where all of those command seals came from?”

Hakuno turns her head to look at herself in the mirror, and nearly falls over at what she sees. Command seals. Going from her chest, all the way down to her stomach.

“I-I don’t know!” She quickly grabs her shirt from the golden king, and throws it back on.

“Here. Drink this. It will help with your wounds. You took quite a fall.” He hands her the cup he was holding.

“What is it?” Hakuno tries to ignore the incoming anxiety attack. She has no idea, where these command seals came from!

“It is water, mixed with medicine.” He lies. It’s actually Absinthe. This will make it easier to convince her to stay with him.

Hakuno takes a sip, as she touches her chest, trying to figure out what is happening to her body, where these command seals came from, and why this Gilgamesh saved her.


	33. The Closer

“ _After the first glass of absinthe you see things as you wish they were. After the second you see them as they are not. Finally you see things as they really are, and that is the most horrible thing in the world_.”

Archer Gilgamesh’s eyes widen, upon hearing Hakuno’s voice yell his name loudly. His eyes dart to the Archer that he is supposed to be attacking. This faker can wait, something is wrong with his Master, she wouldn’t yell out his name like that, otherwise. He jumps down from the top of the bridge, rushing to the spot where, him and Caster left Hakuno.

Caster Gilgamesh sees Archer jump down from the highest point of the bridge. What the hell is he doing?! They’ve just started to push the Archer they’re fighting back!

Sian’s ears perk up. He felt that just now, somethings wrong with with his mother.

“Papa!” Sian tries to get his father’s attention as Caster fires another attack, at Archer.

“Not a good time to talk.” Caster hisses.

“I-It’s Mama! I felt that. Somethings wrong!” Sian materializes both of his swords.

Caster’s stop his next attack, the panic in his son’s voice is real. He knows that when Nungal and Aea were babies, Hakuno gravitated toward Nungal, just a bit more than Aea. It’s not far-fetched to believe, that him and Hakuno, have a bond that’s different from, himself and Hakuno.

The white haired Archer looks down at the scene in front of him. It looks as if the boy, he assumes is Caster’s Master, is arguing with his servant. He should take this chance to back off for now. Those eye’s of that boy though…brown eyes, strong and defiant. They remind him of someone, he quickly shakes those thoughts away. He should go report to his Master, that he was attacked tonight. Archer takes this chance, to leave while they are distracted. The golden Caster’s eye’s lock with his own, before he shifts into his Astral form.

“COWARD!” Sian yells out.

“Let’s go, Nungal.” Caster dematerializes his tome, after waiting for a few seconds, to make sure there’s no other enemies around them. “You said something was wrong, with your mother yes? It seems your Appa has picked up on it as well.” Caster leads the way, in the direction his younger self took off, feeling a little angry that they just let Archer go like that.

Archer glares behind him, as he feels Caster and his son approach.

“It took you long enough, Caster. We have a problem.”

Caster returns Archer’s glare.

“Where is mother?” Sian whispers looking around.

“That is the problem boy. You may thank your father beside you. Thanks to his shitty plan, your mother has gone missing.” He holds up a wallet. “Her wallet, and her key to our home, is all that is left.”

“Do not blame me for this.” Caster’s voice is low, and angry. “You are her servant, you should have been protecting her!”

“I was trusting your plan, Caster.” Archer moves closer to his boring older self.

Sian ignores his father’s arguing, opting to look around the area, maybe there’s some clues about where his mother disappeared to.

Caster’s own patience is reaching it’s limit, with Archer. He’s lying to Hakuno, and he just let someone take her…or worse. He want’s to attack his younger self, push him into the lake below.

“You not protecting your Master, has caused Archer to slip in between our fingers, Archer.” Caster retorts.

Archer sneers at Caster, before laughing. “That is what is you are worried about? I wonder how Hakuno will react, when she hears you were more worried about Archer than her…”

“So this is funny to you?!” He snaps.

“You are extremely stupid, and dull Caster.” He glares at Caster with hatred in his eyes.

“Papa, Father!” Sian calls out, he just found something that might help them out, plus he needs to break up this fight between his fathers. They are going at each other like rabid dogs, fighting for dominance.

Archer snaps his head in the direction of Sian. “What is it boy?”

“I found mothers bracelet! There’s also a patch of ground missing here.” He bends down. “I think she might have fell.” Sian takes off his jacket, and then goes to take off his shirt, but is stopped by Archer pulling him back behind him.

“I will go. If you jump in this cold water, you will get sick. It is January after all.” Archer utters.

Sian swallows as he watches Archer jump into the frigid cold water. He makes his way over to where Caster is standing.

“Here you go, Papa.” He hands Caster his mother’s bracelet.

“.…This is annoying.” He stares down at Hakuno’s bracelet.“I did not sense any other servants, if she did not fall, it had to be a Master that took your mother.”

Sian shifts his eyes nervously to the ground, truthfully he’s worried too. At least he knows who Archer’s Master is, if push comes to shove, he can go bully that female mage again.

“.…Hey Papa.” Sian starts, flicking his blond hair out from his face. “When this all over, do you think you could, tell me stories about you and Enkidu? Father doesn’t like to talk about Enkidu.”

Caster is surprised by the sudden question. Through all the arguing with Sian, they really haven’t sat down and talked, like he did with Aea.

“I suppose so. Once we get back to Uruk, I will need to teach you how to be a king. As of now, you wear a crown, but have none of it’s power.” Caster watches as Sian fiddles with his earrings, a nervous habit probably.

Sian nods his head. “I just want to find mother, I can’t keep you and father from fighting by myself.” He jokes.

“Hah. It seems you have inherited your mothers humor.” Caster teases back, before his heart rate quickens. He senses that, another servant.

“Ah.~ You aren’t who I was looking for, but it looks like I found another Master!” A high pitched voice comes from behind Sian.

His blood runs cold. His breath hitches as he turns around. He sees, a young girl who can’t be much older than twelve, with long snow white hair, and blood red eyes.

He takes two steps backwards, when he notices this….whatever that thing is behind her! It’s three times the size of him, it has to be a servant. There’s no way that thing is human!

“Oh, you’ve noticed my servant!” This girl sounds almost giddy. “He’s pretty neat isn’t he? Much better than your servant beside you.” The young girl, looks in between the two males.

“...You both look awfully similar, are you his descendent or something?”

Sian can’t speak, his heart is racing too fast, Caster moves in between his son, and this female Master.

“You sure don’t like to talk much do you? Oh well, go Berserker!” On her word, the tall figure lunges at Caster.

“.…You’re staring.” Hakuno sinks her body lower into the bath, that Gilgamesh drawn up for her.

“Why are you so embarrassed? According to that ring on your finger, we are married are not? It is clear that you are not a virgin either, judging by those puppies of yours.” He sits down at the edge of the tub, before handing her another glass of Absinthe.

“They have names you know.” She takes a sip of her drink, this is her third glass. She was a little skeptical of this drink, until Gilgamesh drank a glass with her, to show her nothing was wrong with it.

The taste of licorice fills her tongue, with a hint of something floral at the end. It doesn’t taste bad. “They’re Sian, and Naeun. They are twins.”

Gilgamesh laughs a bit. “So, about those command seals on your body…” He sinks his hand into the warm water, to touch her stomach, her body clenches up.

“I told you, I don’t know where they came from. They weren’t there this morning.”

“All the more reason, why you’re staying with me.” Gilgamesh starts to unbutton his white shirt.

Hakuno looks away from the golden Archer. “I said I’m not staying with you. I have to get back home. To my servants, to the twins.”

Gilgamesh shrugs off his shirt, and moves to get rid of his pants.

“You’ll be with your puppies soon enough. We can bring them here, you can start over your life with me.”

Hakuno feels Gilgamesh enter the tub with her. Her eyes meet his crimson red eyes.

“What are you doing?” Hakuno brings her knees up to her chest.

“What does it look like?” He teases a bit. “That river you fell into, was quite cold. I am warming my body up.”

Hakuno tries not to roll her eyes at him. This Gilgamesh and her Archer, are truly the same person in some aspects. There’s one thing that’s bothering her though…whenever she stares at Gilgamesh, there’s a voice in the back in her mind, telling her his true name, his noble phantasm, even what rank his weapons are.

….Maybe she’s been drinking too much. Or possibly these command seals, are fucking with her sanity.

“Are you alright? Is being in such close proximity to me making you turn into a school girl?” Gilgamesh leans his face closer to Hakuno’s.

Hakuno’s face heats up. ..Pretty, this man is really pretty. She quickly shakes her head. No. This isn’t her Gilgamesh.  

“No. I am just worried about what’s happening to me.” Hakuno confesses.

“I have a few ideas, but I am not giving out that information for free.” Gilgamesh’s eyes wonder over Hakuno’s body.

“You are just giving me more reasons, why I want to go home. I need to talk to Caster.” Hakuno watches the flower petals float in the bathtub.

Gilgamesh frowns. She’s making this harder than it needs to be. “I told you mongrel, that I am the complete version of Gilgamesh. You can leave those incomplete versions of myself, and be with me.” He touches her soft, now wet hair.

“I’ve seen you in my dreams you know.” His tone turns serious.

“You really need to get a better pickup line.” Hakuno teases. Caster used that exact same line on her, when they first met

“It is true.” Gilgamesh suddenly pulls her body against his, his face inches away from her.

“I’ve seen myself protect you, seen you kiss me with such passion that it rivals the sun. These eyes of mine have seen you marry me, have children with me. If that is not you, then are you a reincarnation of someone?”

Hakuno swallows at his words, there’s no possible way she can explain this to him.

“Judging by your silence, then I am correct in assuming that you are the same girl from my dreams, Hakuno?” He whispers. “You have been torturing my dreams for the past two years, and now that I have you in front of me, you ask me to just let you go?” His lips meet hers, rough and demanding.

“Gilgamesh…” Hakuno whines, he’s got the wrong idea!

“You’re mine. No one else may have you. Not even those incomplete halves of myself. There are people who will want to hurt you, or want you to be on their side, once they figure out what you are. They will be content with keeping you as a puppet.”

Hakuno bites back the urge to say, “Just as you are trying to do?” that voice in the back of her head, is telling her that is not a wise thing to do right now.

He moves his hand to the back of her head, holding it in place. “I know I said, I wasn’t going to give information for free..but the bewildered look on your face is payment enough, for what I’m about to tell you.” His lips move down to her neck, biting lightly.

“Ow.” Hakuno winces, damn this man and his shark teeth.

He brings his right hand up to her chin, tilting her head, so that she’s looking into his eyes.

“These eyes of mine, have seen the future, and the ends of humanity, and right now, only you are reflected in this eyes of mine…my little Ruler queen.”

Hakuno’s heart stops beating, everything is spinning, she didn’t hear that right did she?! She opens her mouth to say that he’s wrong, that can’t be right. His lips crash down onto hers again, she can’t stop herself from wrapping her arms around his back, she feels him smirk against her.

This man is really going to be the end of her, she actually might die this time. She has to coax more information out of him, to understand the situation she’s in. He claims that she’s a ruler….but that can’t be true. For now, she’ll make him believe that she’s willing to stay with him, just long enough to get information from him. Then she’ll find a way out of this mess. One step at a time.


	34. Machine

Hakuno wraps a nearby towel around her body, Gilgamesh left the bath first, saying he’d go get her something to wear.

She should feel tired. Dealing with three Gilgamesh’s in one day, would make anyone tired. She’s isn’t though, her mind is racing. This Gilgamesh claims that she is a Ruler. That can’t be. She’s not a servant for one!

To be honest, she’s not really sure how the Ruler class even works. The only Ruler she’s even known was Jeanne D’Arc. All that Jeanne ever told her, was that she can see servants true names. She already knows Gilgamesh’s true name, so maybe this is just a fluke.

Hakuno is broken out of her thoughts by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“You could have stepped out into the bedroom. You did not have stay in here.” Gilgamesh is holding just a t-shirt in his hands. He throws it at her and she catches it flawlessly.

Hakuno holds out the t-shirt in her hands, and raises an eyebrow at the golden king.

“What? Do you not like it?” Gilgamesh almost sounds insulted.

“.…It’s not that. What happened to my clothes?” Hakuno questions as she slips the shirt on over her head.

Gilgamesh scoffs. “Those things? They were soaking wet, so I threw them out.” He grabs her hand, and leads her back into the bedroom. “Who dresses you anyways? They have no taste.”

Hakuno is one the one who is insulted now. She frowns up at the golden king. “I dress myself. I don’t need to be taken care of like I’m a doll!”

Again, Gilgamesh laughs loudly. “Those other halves of mine, clearly do not know how to treat you.”

“That’s not true.” Hakuno huffs, as Gilgamesh let’s go of her hand, she sits down on his bed.

“I will get you some clothes tomorrow.”

“...You assume I’m staying with you?” Hakuno starts to dry her long, brown locks, with the towel.

Gilgamesh sits down next to Hakuno. “And you assume you have a choice? Ruler, did you know that, the church is aware of your presence? They are going to order the mongrel masters, to stop fighting, in the morning, until you are brought to the church. I heard, that whoever does so gets two extra command seals.”

He needs to stop calling her that! Everyone has the wrong idea, she’s not a Ruler….at least she doesn’t think she is. Even if that would explain the headaches away, and the command seals on her chest.

“Stop calling me that. Just “Hakuno” is okay.” Hakuno grumbles, she needs to get back home, back to her Archer, and Caster. They’ll know what’s wrong with her. The last thing she needs is a target on her back, even though it sounds like she already has one there.

“That is what you are though, Hakuno.” He moves his face closer to hers again, grabbing the towel from off her hair, and throwing it across the room. “How else do you explain all of those command seals on your body? There is command seals for each servant, including me. Shall we count?”

“N-No thanks!” Hakuno moves her body back a bit.

Gilgamesh smirks smugly. “Then you shall stay with me. We can get your puppies, from those halves of mine later. My friend will join us.” He states in a tone that dictates, that she’s not to argue with him, as he lays back on his bed.

Hakuno’s mind is going ninety miles a minute, this man is serious, actually serious! Enkidu won’t stand for this version of their friend, she knows that. Suddenly, she feels a hand on her right wrist, Gilgamesh pulls her on top of him roughly.

Hakuno’s eyes meet Gilgamesh’s snake-like eyes, they stare at each other for a moment, while Hakuno catches her breath. Gilgamesh hands grab her by the white t-shirt, that is too large for her, pulling her lips down onto his, forcing their lips to connect.

Hakuno’s heart beats faster, as Gilgamesh forces his tongue into her mouth, she pushes on his chest a bit, to try to get him to stop. Luckily, it seems to have work, he pulls back, with confusion apparent on his face.

“What?” He rests one of his hands on her lower back. “Do you not like that? I have seen you do that in my dreams many times.” Gilgamesh points out.

Hakuno bites her lip, it’s not like she doesn’t like it, but this isn’t her Gilgamesh. Not her Archer.

That voice is the back of her mind is speaking again.

“ _Ask him, how he knows about the church looking for us _.”__

Us? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Something’s wrong with her. She’s going crazy. She’s gotta say something however, Gilgamesh is looking up at her, less than amused. It doesn’t hurt to ask, now that she’s thinking about it, she’s curious about how he knew that information too.

“Ruler.” He calls her that again, to annoy her.

Hakuno frowns at him again, “Gilgamesh. How did you know that?”

”Know what mongrel?” He sounds annoyed. Hakuno swallow hard, before finishing what she has to ask Gilgamesh.

“The information about the church. How they’re looking for me. Did your Master tell you?”

“Hah. I have no Master, woman. Do not worry about the details.”

“Don’t worry about the details” he says! At least that’s one thing, her Archer and this one have in common. Always trying to wave away questions he doesn’t want to answer, with a one liner like that. He’s not getting out of this. She needs more information out of him, like why he doesn’t have a Master for one!

“No, answer me honestly. I’ll call my Archer here if you don’t.” That’s a lie. She can’t get in contact with Archer Gilgamesh, she’s been trying every since she woke up, it’s like their connection is jammed.

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, before flipping Hakuno on her back, so now that he is the one on top, and in control of their conversation.

“You are being very bold tonight.” He bends his head down, and bites her neck hard. Hakuno winces. “You know, I do not need your permission to take what I want.” He grips her legs hard. “Ruler or not, a wife is supposed to please her husband, is she not?”

Hakuno stares into those deep red eyes of his. She always finds herself staring into them one way or another. She’s not scared of the situation she’s in, maybe it’s because of whatever is wrong with her, but something inside of her, tells her that, he won’t hurt her.

“...You won’t do it.” Hakuno whispers.

“Oh? And tell me moon girl, what is stopping me?” He glares down at, this plain woman.

“You won’t get any pleasure, in taking me forcefully.” Hakuno utters, not breaking eye contact, with the man on top of her.

Gilgamesh eyes widen, before chuckling. He falls to the right side of Hakuno.

“Perhaps you know me, better than I thought.” Hakuno turns on her side, so that they are facing each other.

“If you must know, while you was knocked out, I went out and got information. You probably want to know why I don’t have a Master correct? That Ruler instinct of yours, nine times out of ten, is telling you that I shouldn’t be here.”

Hakuno can’t deny that there is a nagging thought at the back of her head, saying that he shouldn’t even be here.

“Yes. Please, I would like to know more about you.” She touches his hand lightly.

Gilgamesh’s eye’s drift down to Hakuno’s hand on his own. “You wish to hold my hand?” He intertwines their fingers together. “How amusing. I shall allow it. Anyway, it is quite simple, I won the holy grail war, ten years ago, and the grail gave me a body. It is quite nice isn’t it?” A small lie, but she doesn’t need to know the truth, at least not yet.

That’s it? He won a holy grail war, and wished for a real body? He doesn’t sound like he’s lying…..and that would explain how he’s still here, in this world.

“I see. That sounds simple enough.” Hakuno gives him a small smile, in thanks for him being honest with her. “Thank you, for a bit of information.”

“You know what this means no? You owe me for giving you that information. I will think of a way for you to repay me, tomorrow.” Gilgamesh stretches out on his back.

Hakuno resists the urge to roll her eyes, truly this man and her Archer are just the same sometimes.

“Rest. I will go get you clothes, and food tomorrow. Let me give you one last piece of advice: what little I do know about Rulers, is that the grail, will try to make you act in it’s best interest. Resist such thoughts. It would be boring for me to fall in love, with a a machine.” With that he turns over, so that his back is facing Hakuno. He brings her hand around his stomach, so that he’s still holding her hand.

Hakuno sighs. What was that supposed to mean?! At least he doesn’t seem keen on hurting her…for now. She stares at Gilgamesh for a minute, worrying about her twins, Caster, and Archer.

Archer swims upwards, climbing back onto solid ground. “She isn’t there! Way to go Caster, you-” His red eyes stare at the scene in front of him, Berserker, is going to toe to toe with both Caster, and his son. While Berserker’s Master’s watches on in amusement.

Sian meets his father’s gaze. “Father! We have a small problem!” He materializes his twin swords.

“It is about time you showed up Archer!” Caster fires a heavy attack at Berserker.

Sian puts his swords together, to make his bow, he looks back at Archer, who joins Sian at his side.

“You have two servants?!” The young girl asks Sian, he just glares at her, refusing to respond to her questions.

“Caster, we need to get out of here.” Archer hisses.

“We were waiting on you, you was taking your sweet time!” Caster fires back, dodging Berserker’s large sword, that is being swung at him.

Archer rolls his eyes, guess it’s true, that he has to do everything himself. He knows this servant’s true identity. For now, all he needs to do is restrain him long enough for the three of them to get away. He opens his Gate of Babylon, and summons his chains of heaven.

Sian watches in awe, as Archer's chain’s wrap around Berseker’s large body, restraining him in place. They’re honestly cool, when they aren’t being used on him! Now is his chance to get a hit in on Berserker, before they leave.

Sian closes his eyes, and focuses his energy on putting his mana into an arrow. He flashes his brown eyes open, feeling something inside him turn on, like a light switch. Ten glowing orbs surround him, he fires his arrow straight for Berserker, it his him in his chest.

Archer and Caster, stare at their son curiously. What in the hell was that?

“I did it!” Sian laughs. “It is dead, father we’ve-” Sian coughs violently, his arm is killing him, this damn family crest, is acting up again. He must have pushed himself too far.

“We’ve done nothing boy!” Archer grabs him by his arm. “Let us go, Nungal! We are wasting time here!”

Caster takes off after Archer, and his son. What Sian did just now….he must have been trying to access his Gate of Babylon…or perhaps he is trying to form his own version of his Gate, but since he has collected nothing, to put in his own vault, he was unable to fire anything from those portals. What a mess, they’re in, Caster thinks to himself as the trio makes haste, back to their home.

Aea’s crimson eyes’ shoot open, as she sits up on the couch.

“Aea? Are you okay?” Enkidu asks, with concern in their voice.

“I…I’m okay.” Aea shakes her head. “I just had a bad feeling just then. I’m worried about Papa, and Mama.” She leans her head against Enkidu.

“Don’t worry Master, your father will not let anything happen to Hakuno willingly.” Enkidu assures Aea.

Aea looks up at Enkidu. She notices how pretty they are. Almost as pretty as her father. She gets an idea, she doesn’t want to be separated from Enkidu ever again.

“Enkidu.” Aea gets their attention.

“Hm? What is it Aea?” Enkidu smiles down at their Master, that makes Aea’s heart skip a beat.

“Marry me Enkidu!” She exclaims.

Uh. What? She has to be joking. They laugh a bit.

“I’m serious!” Aea’s face is red. “You and father aren’t really siblings. So it’s okay! I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

“Aea-” She can’t possibly be serious right now. “Shouldn’t you be interested in boys your own age? I’m really thankful that you care for me that much but-”

“I don’t like the boys here! I only like you and that pharaoh! I don’t really care if you aren’t really a boy or a girl, or whatever. I like you as a person, that’s all that should matter! It’s settled you are going to marry me, when we get back to Uruk. As your princess, that is final!”

Enkidu shifts their eyes to the side….this girl is really like her father sometimes. Always making choices without waiting on the other parties consent. Enkidu opens their mouth to say, they really can’t marry her, but the sound of the door opening stops them.

“Your shitty plan lost her, Caster!” Archer shouts in Sumerian, as himself, Caster, and Sian make their way into the living room.

“What is wrong my friend?” Enkidu stands up.

“It is Hakuno, thanks to my dumb older self, she has gone missing! I have no idea who took her, or where she is!”

Sian still holding his arm, sits down on a nearby chair. “We were also attacked by Berserker.”

Aea listens to the conversation that is going on, with her mother not being here, the sounds of her fathers native tongue fill the house. Honestly, them talking like this is more comfortable than speaking in Japanese, they only talk in that language to cater to Hakuno, since she can’t understand Sumerian fully.

“I can’t even pick up on her scent!” Archer growls.

“Let’s calm down.” Enkidu tries to get their friend to calm down for a minute.

“I’m going to look for her! Come with me, my friend.” Archer heads back outside, Enkidu sighs.

“Master, I’m going to go look for your mother. I will be back soon.” Enkidu promises.

Aea nods her head, hugging Enkidu tightly. “Be careful.”

”I am joining the search party too. You two, go to school in the morning. Do not try to look for your mother. We can handle this just fine.” Caster order, stepping outside to join his other self, and his friend.

“Are you sure they will be okay?” Enkidu asks Caster.

“They will be fine. The magical barrier is up, no one can enter without me knowing about it.”

Enkidu eye’s watch as Archer takes off without waiting on them. “We will find Hakuno, Gil.”

“I know. I have a feeling Archer won’t let us return home, until we do.” Caster is the next one to take off, giving their home one last look.

Sian yawns as he sits on top of the roof of the school building during lunchtime. When him, and Aea woke up this morning, their fathers and Enkidu still weren’t back yet. He’s extremely worried about his mother, but he can’t do much until his mana recovers, his arm is still sore from last night.

He goes to stand up, he needs to get back to class soon. He already agreed with Aea, that they would go search for Hakuno, after school, for a bit. The sound of the door to the roof opening, makes his ears perk up. That must be his sister.

“Naeun?” Sian puts his hands in his pockets, and starts to head to the door, he frowns when he’s met with a pair of brown eyes, much like his own. He can recognize that red hair anywhere. This boy was with Rin the other day.

“I heard what you did to Tohsaka the other day.” The boy mutters.

“Oh? Did she tell you that she attacked me first? What? Are you her boyfriend or something?” Sian questions, his eyes filled with amusement.

The plain looking boy, stands glaring at the partial demi-god, saying nothing in response.

“Now move, please. If you have nothing to say to me, I need to get back to class.”

Again. He stands there, unwilling to move.

“I said _move _.__ ” Sian growls. “I don’t have time to play with you. I don’t even know your name.”

“You’re going to pay for forcing yourself onto Tohsaka like that.” The ginger haired boy’s fist meets Sian’s face.

Sian stumbles backwards, a bit. Holding his face for a second. He starts to laugh.

“You’ve done it now, you stupid human. I’m going to kill you!” Sian grabs the nameless boy by his shirt, and throws him to the ground. He quickly gets on top of him, and punches him hard.

“Your girlfriends face, was pretty cute as I kissed her, you know.” Sian teases.

The older boy kicks Sian in the stomach knocking him back.

“I know you’re a master!” He moves closer to the blond haired boy. “Tohsaka told me.”

“You are one too then?” Sian glares, rubbing his face where he hit him. Truthfully…fighting this boy, is fun? Is that what this is? Sian stands up, holding his hand out to cast a spell, if this boy is a Master, there is no need to hold back then.

Out of nowhere, he nearly stops breathing. The boy in front of him stops too. He looks around him and sees, crimson flooding his vision.

“You see this too right?” Sian asks his attacker, who nods.

Blood red everywhere, Sian can tell it’s some type of barrier, like the one that is surrounding their home. They must be getting attacked.

Sian steps back, as he senses another presence coming for them. Sure enough it doesn’t take long for the figure to appear. It’s a woman. Very tall, long purple hair. Her eyes are covered with some kind of blindfold.

“Is this your servant?!” Sian loudly asks.

“No, that is not my servant! If you are asking me that, Kishinami, then I’m assuming she’s not your servant either!”

Sian swallows, his magical energy is still recovering, he’s in no position to be fighting a servant right now. He can’t use his command seals, to call Caster either.

They’re fucked. Sian thinks to himself, his brown eyes looking over to his attacker, who looks nervous as well.

Aea runs through the halls of her school building, somethings wrong, everyone the school is knocked out cold! She’s worried about her brother, he’s not in his classroom.

She opens the door to a nearby room, and heads inside, and almost gasps when she sees the last person she would thought she would run into.

“Naeun? You are still awake? Then you are a mage too then?’ Blue hair. Arrogant air about him.

“I was looking to draw out Emiya, and Tohsaka, but I suppose you are just as good too.” He gives Aea a smile that makes her uncomfortable.

“Shinji.” Aea whispers.


	35. Overdose

Sian looks nervously to the older boy, who he was just fighting a few minutes ago, before shifting his eyes to this mysterious servant in front of them.

“So what is the plan uh….?” Sian still doesn’t know this boys name. He’s an upperclassman after all, he doesn’t interact with people outside of his grade that often.

“Emiya. You can just call me Emiya.”

“Then you can call me Sian. It’s weird to be called Kishinami…” Sian complains. “Anyway, what is the plan, my attacker? My magical energy is almost depleted. So I’m a no go for using magic.”

Emiya keeps his eyes focused on the servant in front of the two boys, feeling a little shocked at what the blond haired boy just said. From what Rin told him, this boy and his sister aren’t normal. The amount of magical energy they put out, even exceeds her own. What could he have been doing, to cause him to be completely drained of magical energy?

“Call your servant.” Emiya looks down at his command seals. “I will call mine as well. We will be partners for the time being.”

Sian laughs. “Amusing, for someone who just jumped me, who was minding my own business, you wish to work with me now?” He summons his twin swords.

“As for me summoning my servant……I can’t do that either.” Sian tells his partner honestly.

“What do you mean?! Why can’t-” Emiya stops his sentence when the female servant lunges at the pair.

Sian pushes Emiya out of the way, barely dodging the servant himself. It would be irritating for this boy to die, when he hasn’t finished fighting him, himself.

“Call your servant!” Sian yells at Emiya. “Hurry, I can’t hold her off for too long!”

This boy is so bossy, Emiya doesn’t understand why this kid can’t summon his servant. He watches Sian put his swords together to form a bow. Yellow light emits from his bow.

Shriou looks at Sian’s bow in wonder. He has to know where he got that from. Shirou quickly shakes himself from whatever trance he’s in, and focuses his energy in summoning his servant.

Sian tries to get far enough back from this servant, in order to fire an arrow, but she’s not leaving him any breathing room.

“.……What are you boy?” The female servant asks the partial demi-god.

Sian narrows his eyes. What does that mean? “I don’t know what you are talking about, I’m a normal human.” The last thing that he needs right now, is this servant exposing him, for what he truly is, when there is another Master around.

“I’m sensing energy on you that shouldn’t be there. The age of the gods died out a long time ago.” The servant retorts.

Sian sucks in a breath, and goes to attack this weird looking servant, out of nowhere a strong gust of wind hits him. Both Sian and the nameless servant turn their heads in the direction to the source, of that gust of air.

He nearly drops his bow, at the sight of Shirou’s servant. Blonde hair like his own, green eyes. She’s a little bit shorter than him. His eyes meet, the bright green eyes of Shriou’s servant for a moment, he notices the look of confusion on her face for a moment, before she takes off after the servant that attacked him.

Hakuno doesn’t know how she fell asleep. She had to have stared up at the ceiling for a good two hours, before she finally gave into her tiredness.

Much to her surprise, she woke up to find a heated blanket, covering her body. She sits up in the large bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“Gilgamesh…?” She calls out the servants name, who halfway saved her last night.

No response. He must have went out. She checks the time.

Eleven A.M. She slides out of the warm bed, to look in the mirror again, hoping what’s on her chest was just a bad dream last night.

Much to her disappointment, the bright red command seals are still present on her chest, and stomach. She let’s out a small whine. Why does everything have to go so wrong? Hakuno tries to push those thoughts of her being a Ruler, to the back of her mind.

If she has time to sit here and worry, she should take this chance to try to figure out what part of Fuyuki she’s in. There’s no telling when Gilgamesh will be back, so there’s not much time to investigate the area. She’s getting out of here tonight. She’s gotten enough information from this man. She just needs to determine where she is…

She moves to the window and looks out, and gulps they’re really high up. Okay, so she’s in an apartment complex at least. Outside of that, she can’t tell where the hell she’s at.

Hakuno thinks about her twins, and both Gilgamesh’s. Wondering if they have enough food, she was supposed to go shopping today….no one in that house can cook apart from her. Archer is probably just letting the twins just eat whatever they want.

Hakuno shakes her head, why is that what she’s worrying about?! She really needs to get back home, she misses her family.

She hears the door to the apartment open. Dammit, she wasn’t counting on him to be back so soon.

Gilgamesh struts into the bedroom, holding three bags. “Oh, you are awake?” He sits the bags down on the carpet, before moving closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“I just woke up a few minutes ago.” She tells the golden king, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Did you miss me?” He takes her chin in his hand, and tilts her head upwards, so that she is meeting his eyes.

“Something like that…” She mutters.

“Hah! You should be honest with your feelings, with your desires, you would be so much more happier, if you did so.” He stares deep into her brown eyes.

Hakuno tries not to sigh out loud, knowing that would make her situation worse, than it already is.

“Where did you go?” Hakuno changes the subject.

“Hm?” He smiles that really irritating grin of his, at his Ruler. “I went out and got you food, and clothes.” He motions with his hand at the bags on the floor, before letting go of her waist, allowing her to look through the bags.

Hakuno bends down and starts to rummage through the bags, she pulls out a pair of jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, and a yellow hoodie. She looks through the other two bags, and sees various snacks and drinks.

She supposes she should thank him, he did go out early this morning to get her this stuff.

“Thank you, Gilgamesh.”

“Hmmm. It seems you at least, have manners, unlike that son of yours…”

Hakuno takes her new clothes and puts them on the bed. “He’s a good kid. He’s just young.”

Gilgamesh scoffs in response. “Putting your puppy aside for the moment, I have figured out a way for you to repay me, for giving you that information last night.”

Oh boy. This can’t be good. She knows she’s going to regret asking this but….

“What?”

“Do not look so scared, it is nothing terrible. I will show you something spectacular tonight.” He promises. “We can talk about what I want then.”

She has a terrible feeling about this. Somethings not right about the way he said that. She can always tell when he’s up to something, Gilgamesh will start speaking in vague promises, and metaphors, as he is now.

“Gilgamesh-” She starts to protest, but is surprised when Gilgamesh hands her a sweet cake out of one of the bags.

“Eat. You like choco pies right?” He runs a hand through his hair, pushing the sweet desert at her. “I did not know what you like to eat, outside of sweet foods. I will get you an actual meal tonight. What do you want, Ruler?”

“I told you, just “Hakuno” is okay!” He laughs when he sees her face turn red.

“.…Dumplings. I want dumplings.” Hakuno shifts her gaze away to the carpet.

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow, an odd request, but doable.

A chill runs up Hakuno’s spine. She felt that just now, somethings wrong. Hakuno tilts her head so that she’s able to look out of the window.

“Did you feel that?” Hakuno questions the golden king in front her, who looks confused.

“Feel what? I do not know what you are talking about woman.”

“Somethings happening. It’s coming from the high school.” Hakuno’s heart beats faster. The twins! They might have went to school today.

“Naeun, and Sian! They might be in trouble. I-I have to go check on them!”

“Calm down.” Gilgamesh grabs her wrist to prevent her, from running away. “It is probably just your Ruler instincts going haywire.”

“I’m upset, that you are treating whatever is wrong with me, like a common cold.” Hakuno struggles against Gilgamesh’s grip on her.

“More importantly, you send them to human school? Commoner school?”

That’s not what’s important right now! “Nevermind, that! They’re in trouble! There’s two servants at the school right now!” ….Wait, how does she know that? She shouldn’t be able to tell how many servants they are, from this far away.

Gilgamesh frowns. She’s panicking. Her Ruler powers are slowly showing itself, more and more. He doesn’t want to do this….but it seems he has no choice. She’ll try to run, if he allows this behavior to keep festering.

With her wrist still held tightly in his hand, he drags her over into the small kitchen, pouring another glass of Absinthe.

“Let me go, Gilgamesh!” Hakuno exclaims. “I don’t want to stay with you!”

Gilgamesh lets go of her wrist, and holds the back of her head in place, putting the glass to her lips, to forcefully make her drink.

The next sensation she feels is the taste of licorice on her tongue. It’s that weird drink, that she’s been drinking steadily for the past day and a half.

What in the hell is this stuff?! Her version starts to become blurry. No way, is he trying to drug her?! She feels her body falling forward, her face leaning on Gilgamesh’s chest.

“Go to sleep. When you awaken, you will see something that my other halves have never shown you.”

This is a new low. Even for Gilgamesh. Her Gilgamesh would never do this to her. That’s when she realizes that Archer was right. This version of himself is sick. Somethings wrong with him. As her version goes dark, something inside her tells her, that they have to get away tonight. They don’t have much of a choice anymore.

“You did this Shinji?” Naeun gulps, as her upperclassmen moves closer to her, she takes a step back.

“Are you impressed, Kishinami?” He laughs a bit, before continuing. “It seems your brother is preoccupied, with my servant.”

Servant?! Did Aea hear that right?! “Shinji, you are a Master?”

“Hm? Is that not obvious?”

Right. Dumb question she guesses. “Why are you doing this Shinji?! You’re hurting innocent people!”

“What, are you stupid?” He backs Aea into a wall, moving his face closer to hers. “This is about revenge. People like you and your brother, have been a thorn in my side for long enough! Originally, I was trying to beat Tohsaka, but I can have some fun with you while I wait…”

Her red eyes dart around the room. No, no, no. She’s screwed, she can’t use offensive magic, her useless brother still hasn’t taught her any offensive magic, and she’s not strong like Sian is! Maybe she can bluff her way out of this.

She holds out her hand, like her brother and mother do, when they’re about to cast magic.

“Stop. I’ll kill you if you get any closer.” She tries her hardest to keep her hand from shaking.

Shinij stares at her for a minute, before roughly grabbing her hand, and pinning her hands, against the wall.

“If you really was going to do kill me, you would have done so already.” He forces his mouth against hers.

No, this cannot be happening! She closes her eyes hard

_Get off me, get off me, get off me._

She feels something warm hit her face. That better not be what she thinks it is….she slowly opens her eyes, and instead sees red everywhere, and two weapons, a sword and a spear, impaled into Shinji’s back, and arm. Her uniform is covered in blood.

Aea falls to the floor, and looks up to see two golden portals above her head. Did she do that? She starts to feel tears form in her eyes, she didn’t mean to do that!

Enkidu. She needs to call Enkidu. They’ll know what to do. She isn’t sure if this is how to use a command spell but….Aea holds out her hand.

“Enkidu, come to me.” She whispers, and watches as a command spell is burned off of her hand.

Enkidu stops in their tracks, as he follows Archer throughout the city. Caster went off on his own, to try to locate Hakuno.

“What is it my friend?” Archer turns his head back, to look at Enkidu.

“It’s Aea. She’s using a command spell to call me.”

Archer’s own heart beats a little harder than normal. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, you keep looking for our Hakuno. Whatever is the problem, I will protect the kids. It won’t be like last time.” Enkidu assures their friend, before taking off in the direction of the school.

Maybe she didn’t use her command spell right…..Enkidu is still not her, she wipes the tears from her eyes, she really didn’t mean to kill him! It was an accident.

“Aea.” A kind voice she knows all too well comes from behind her.

“Enkidu!” She instantly stands up and grabs a hold of them.

Enkidu looks at the scene in front of them, a boy on the floor dead, blood everywhere, Aea covered in said blood.

“What happened Aea?” Enkidu bends down so that they are at eye level with their Master.

“I-It was an accident, I swear, Enkidu! I-I didn’t’ mean to…” She starts to cry again. “H-He was trying to force himself on me, and all I could think about was, that I wanted him off of me! W-when I opened my eyes there were these weird portals above my head, a-and weapons stabbed into Shinji.”

Ah. Wait. Aea can access their friends Gate of Babylon? That had to be what that was. There’s no other explanation for it. He has to get her to calm down at least a little bit.

Enkidu picks up Aea in his arms. She sobs against their shoulder harder.

“You’re not allowed to leave me ever Enkidu!” She babbles. “If you do, I’ll never forgive you!”

“I’m here, I’m here.” Enkidu holds Aea closer to them. “Where is your brother? We need to find him, so we can get out of here.”

“I-I don’t’ know. The only place I haven’t checked is the roof.” She buries her head against Enkidu’s shoulder. “….I want my Mama, and my Appa.” She whines.

As Aea points out the way to the rooftop, Enkidu replies with, “We are still looking for your mother, as for your Appa, I will bring him to you. Your Pappa too. I will make them make time for you.” Enkidu promises.

“Mm. I love you Enkidu.” Aea closes her eyes against the warm presence. “Sorry, for using a command spell on you.”

Enkidu inwardly sighs, telling themselves that his friends daughter didn’t mean that just now, as they make their way up the staircase to the schools rooftop.

Sian watches Saber go toe to toe with the servant that attacked both him and Shirou. She looks to be much stronger than him. He wonders if she could pose a challenge to his father even.

“Your servant is pretty strong…” Sian mutters halfheartedly.

“Saber is pretty great isn’t she?” Shirou responds. “Why couldn’t you summon your servant though?”

“Long story. To put it in terms that you would understand, my family would kill me if I wasted a command seal right now.” Sian watches as the mysterious servant, lunges at Saber again, but stops midway.

“.….You are lucky Saber, it seems that something that has happened to my Master.”

Sian peaks his head out, from behind the spot where him and Shriou are hiding from.

“So you are running away, Rider?!” Saber yells out.

“You have won for today. I have no reason to stick around, when my Master has been killed. I will disable my bloodfort as well.” Before Saber can respond, Rider disappears, the red barrier around the school slowly dissipating with it.

Both Shirou, and Sian step out in plain sight, as Rider disappears.

“All that trouble, and she just runs away?!” Sian sounds insulted.

Saber stares at the young boy, with golden hair. …..Same hair….same build, same attitude almost. This kid really reminds her of someone.

“Are you alright Saber?” Shirou’s voice is filled with concern.

“I am fine Shirou, what about this boy? He is a Master too is he not? He cannot be trusted then.” Saber warns.

“Your Master, attacked me first.” Sian hisses.

“Sian, it’s alright. Saber is just a bit overprotective. Saber, this is Sian Kishinami, he may be a sexual harasser, but he defended me.”

Sian objects to that remark! He hears the sound of the door to the roof opening, what now?!

Saber and her Master also tense up, as a slender figure with long green hair, that is holding a young girl…..with blonde hair, and red eyes, appears. Saber’s heart nearly sinks to her feet. What is the deal with these children?!

“Un-” Wait. His mother said, that he can’t call Caster “Papa,” or Enkidu “Uncle” when he’s out in public, he has to call them by their class names.

“Lancer!” Sian rushes to meet Enkidu, that’s when he notices Aea covered in blood. What the fuck happened to her?

Saber and Shirou give each other a look. That can’t be right either.

“Are you this boys servant?” Saber questions “Lancer”

Enkidu tilts his head to the side, noticing the sword in this person’s hand. Ah, she must be Saber then. “No, I would be this girls servant.” Enkidu’s head touches Aea’s, who closes her eyes again.

“I must thank you, for taking care of this ones brother Saber. I shall not do battle with you today, as thanks.” Enkidu smiles at Saber.

Brother?! That girl, and Sian are siblings? This is making less and less sense.

“.…If you really wanted to show me your thanks “Lancer” you would let me get a closer look at your Master, something is not right with her.” Saber eyes narrow, as she looks at “Lancers” Master.

“Ah, Hm. No can do. My Master is quite shaken up, you see? For her sake, it would be best not to.” Enkidu’s turns their body around, to take their leave.

There’s a long pause, as Enkidu, and Sian rush down the staircase in order to leave the school.

“.…Master, we need to have a long talk when we get home.” Saber whispers.

 _“Wake up. You have to wake up. You’ve been asleep long enough. Archer would never let you live this down, if he saw you passed out like this. _”__ At that Hakuno’s eye shoot up. The first thing she feels is cold air, that damn voice again. She’s really losing it.

She looks around at her surroundings. Her stomach drops, when she realizes how high up she is, and her body is moving too.

“You are awake Hakuno. I was about to awaken you myself.” That deep voice.

“Gilgamesh.” She glares at him, still upset at him for earlier. She notices that he’s wearing casual clothing, he’s even wearing a scarf.

“Now, now don’t glare at me like that. This view should make up for earlier no?” He stands up from the throne he was sitting on. “You have never been on the Vimana, correct?”

Hakuno also stands up, taking in the view in front of her, as she feels Gilgamesh’s arms wrap around her from behind.

“No, this is my first time.” Hakuno confesses, trying to keep her face from turning pink.

“Again, those other halves do not know how to show you, what pleasure really is.”

Hakuno is quiet for a few seconds. “…Why are you doing all of this?”

Gilgamesh laughs, “Is it not obvious? I love you Hakuno.”

Hakuno’s body tenses up. That’s not it. This isn’t love. You don’t drug people you love.

“Let me ask you this, Hakuno. Which era do you like more, Uruk, or this current era?”

Hakuno is a bit confused, but answers honestly. “Uruk. I like being with my Gilgamesh.”

Gilgamesh smiles against Hakuno. “We could recreate Uruk, in this era. Me, you, and my friend. I can even train that boy of yours myself. He shares my blood after all.”

 _ _“_ Don’t stay for this conversation. _”__ That voice urges her.

And how the hell is she going to get out of this?! She’s literally trapped.

“ _Jump _.”__

Jump?! There’s no way she can jump from this high up. She’ll die. The man is still going on about, trying to recreate Uruk in this era. Something about the grail, she can’t fully pay attention to him. It’s true that she does need to get away, from this Gilgamesh.

That voice is her head, hasn’t been wrong so far…it doesn’t hurt to trust it this once. She turns her body around, and presses her lips against Gilgamesh’s to catch him off guard. It seems to have worked. His arms unwrap themselves from around Hakuno.

Gilgamesh’s mind goes static, as he feels her soft lips against his own. Images of him going into the underworld, with this woman, her arguing with Ishtar, fill his vision. He brings his hand up to his face. It’s bad enough that the dreams haunt him while he sleeps, they have to follow him when he’s awake now?!

“Sorry, Gilgamesh, I really have to go.” Before Gilgamesh can grab her, she jumps.

“Hakuno!”

…...This woman, he watches her jump, even he can sense the amount of magical energy coming off of her.

He has to make her his. He’ll just have rid her of those other selves of his. He’s tried being kind, and it hasn’t worked, so he’ll use force next time.

“See you soon, Ruler.” Gilgamesh utters.


	36. Come Back Home

“Special delivery!” Enkidu hands off Aea to Archer Gilgamesh the instant he walks through the door.

Archer lets out a grunt, holding his daughter in his arms, as he makes his way into the living room.

“You are getting too big for this girl.” Archer teases, he notices that Aea’s hair is wet. She must have just gotten out of the bath.

“Appa!” Aea nuzzles her head into Gilgamesh’s chest, trying her hardest not to cry again.

Another pair of footsteps can be heard, as the door opens. Another blond man peaks his head into the living room.

“What is so important, you call us back here, Enkidu? I would like to keep looking for Hakuno…” Caster mummers, as he takes his shoes off, something that he’s still not quite used to. Sian is the one who explained to Caster, that he has to take his shoes off when he enters their home, or “Mother will get mad, it took us a long time, to get used to it too”

“Your daughter needs your attention, that and I am hungry.” Enkidu sits down on the sofa, next to Sian, whose going through their mail.

“Hey, Papa, and Father.” Sian mumbles.

“If you are hungry my friend, there should be some snacks somewhere.” Archer points out, as he sits down with his daughter on his lap.

Enkidu frowns. “That’s not going to fill us up Gil.”

“We can’t order takeout.” Sian chimes in. “What if a Master follows them here?”

“.….This is pathetic, we need to find Hakuno quick.” Four people with divinity, and a creation of the gods in this room, and no one can cook, other than the lone human in the house. Caster shifts his eyes to Aea.

“What happened, Aea?” Archer whispers. “Why did you use a command seal on my friend?”

Aea looks up at Archer’s red eyes. She swallows before answering. “Promise you won’t yell at me…”

“He won’t.” Enkidu responds before Archer can respond.

Archer quickly looks at Enkidu, before returning his attention to Aea. “Enkidu is correct. Whatever it is, I won’t yell at you.” Archer mostly won’t yell, because Hakuno will yell at him in return. He leaves that part out.

“Me and Nungal, were at school, when a servant attacked.” Aea starts. “I’m not sure what happened with Nungal, but everyone in the school passed out, it seems only those with magic resistance were unaffected.”

Caster stares at his son, as he opens up an envelope. “What happened with you, Nungal?”

Sian shrugs. “A boy jumped me at school. Started fighting me. Then Rider appeared.”

Aea nods. “I ran into Rider’s Master. It was a boy.” Aea grips onto Archer’s shirt tighter.

Archer doesn’t like where this is going. The anger in his body is rising, not at Aea, but at what happened to her, and his son. He wasn’t there to protect them.

“He tried to force himself on me. Those p-portals like the ones you use, when you fight, appeared above my head, and when I opened my eyes.” Her voice becomes soft. “I-I think I killed him…”

“It was Shinji wasn’t it?!” Sian questions, before turning his attention back to the letter he’s reading.

Archer’s eyes widen. That boy was harassing Aea? “Why did you not say something sooner Aea? I would have taken care of it.”

Aea shrugs, instead hugging her father. “I could handle it. You have enough to worry about with Nungal.” She says honestly. “Seriously, tell mother to give me a little sister already!”

Caster huffs out a sigh. She is just like her mother, stubborn, and she refuses to ask for help. “Aea, do not feel bad. If that boy was trying to force himself on you, then feel no pity, because I would have killed him, if you did not.” The part about her using Archer’s gates piques his interest however…

“I didn’t mean to kill him…” Aea mutters. “I just wanted him off of me.”

Archer kisses the top of Aea’s head. “If you did not kill him, I would have been upset with you. Next time, I want you to tell me, or your brother when a boy is harassing you. We could have stopped this sooner.”

“Mm. Okay Appa!~”

“Archer, I did not know you gave them access to our vaults.” Caster speaks up.

“I forgot I did too, if I’m being honest with you. I believe I gave them access on their fifth birthday…” Archer utters, running a hand through his hair.

Caster rolls his eyes. Of course he would forget.

“Appa, don’t go back out tonight!” Aea pleads.

“I have to find your mother.” Archer retorts.

Suddenly Sian stands up, holding the letter he was reading, in his hand, that seemed to have spooked Enkidu a bit.

“Nungal don’t make sudden movements like that!” Enkidu scolds.

“Father, Papa, we have a problem! Ruler was summoned! The church is ordering all Masters to stop fighting, until Ruler is found, and brought to the church. Whoever does so gets two extra command seals!” Sian exclaims.

Enkidu swears all of the air left the room, as soon as those words left Sian’s mouth.

Hakuno barely gets a protective barrier around her before she hits the ground. She quickly looks around to make sure no one saw her, falling at mach speed to the ground. It’s still early evening after all.

Good. No ones around. Hakuno looks up at the sky, to make sure that Gilgamesh isn’t coming after her. She ducks behind a building just in case.

She lets out a sigh of relief. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to chase after her. For now.

“Thanks.” She whispers to whatever is sharing her body with her. It doesn’t seem like she can deny, whatever is happening to her any longer. There was no way that, she could have survived that fall, with her own magecraft, by herself.

It doesn’t say anything back to her. Oh, so now it decides to be quiet.

Whatever, she just needs to figure out where she is now. She steps out into the street.

She sees the college in the distance. Good! That means she can get home from here easily! Hakuno walks a bit faster, she can’t wait to get home, to her family. Caster will know what to do about, what is wrong with her. He’ll know for sure if she is really a Ruler or not.

Hakuno passes the college, now she just has to walk ten more minutes, and she’s finally home.

Hakuno nearly stops in her tracks, when she sees a teenager with long black hair in the distance, standing around, with that nameless Archer, both of her Gilgamesh’s were fighting the other day.

Dammit, she’ll have to take another way around then, she can’t let Rin see her. Rin’s servant, no Hakuno corrects herself, her former servant, locks eyes with her for a brief second, before Hakuno rushes off to a side street.

“Archer! Are you listening?!” Rin annoyed, that her servant isn’t paying attention to her.

“Sorry Rin, I thought I saw something.” He returns his attention back to his Master, trying not to put what he saw to the back of his mind. There’s no way that she can be here.

“ _I told you._ ” Caster hisses, tossing the letter Sian received from the church in the trash.

Enkidu munches on a handful of chips. “There’s only one Ruler that we all know. That Jeanne person right? She might be willing to be on our side, if we explain our situation.”

Caster makes a disgusted noise. There’s no way they are going to go ask that saint for help.

“Enkidu may be right, Caster. The letter says that Ruler is a female. It cannot be Amakusa then, if that is the case.”

“This is the last thing we need right now.” Caster starts to pace.

A loud banging on their door is heard. Everything stops. Caster and Archer’s arguing. Caster’s pacing.

“Who in the hell is that?” Sian whispers.

Hakuno stands outside of her home, knocking on the door. She knows they’re home. She hears them arguing in Sumerian.

“Gil! It’s me! I can’t get in, I don’t have my keys!” She yells through the door, hoping that someone is the living room to hear her.

“Mama!” Aea leaps out of Archer’s lap and runs to the door, followed by Sian.

Aea, opens the door, and damn near pulls Hakuno to the floor, as Sian hugs her hard, finally knocking her to the ground in the entrance to their home.

“Master!” Archer runs into the hallway, followed by Caster and Enkidu.

“My Queen!” “Hakuno!”

“Jeez guys. I missed you too, but you didn’t have to knock me down…” Sian helps Hakuno stand up.

“What happened to you my queen?” Caster takes her by the hand.

“Long story. Let’s go to our bedroom real quick. I need to talk to you both about something. Enkidu can watch the twins for awhile.”

Enkidu nods their head. “No problem, Hakuno but er, after you finish talking to my friends, can you maybe cook for us, if you feel like it?”

Hakuno smiles at Enkidu. “Of course!”

“Come Master. We have much to discuss.” Archer leads the way to their chambers.

Hakuno presses her lips to both Gilgamesh’s, as Caster wraps his arms around her tightly.

“I missed you two.” Hakuno mutters.

“As did we.” Caster kisses her cheek gently. “Now tell us, what happened to you? We could not even pick up on your scent, after you were separated from us.”

“Well..” Hakuno looks in between her two husbands. “Archer’s other self, saved me when I fell off the spot, near the bridge. Then, I guess he kinda kidnapped me? That’s basically what happened.”

Archer immediately starts to check her body for any marks or bruises. “Did he hurt you?!”

Hakuno shakes her head no. “Not really. He did try to drug me though.” Hakuno reluctantly explains to Archer. “He gave me this green liquid.”

Caster heart rate quickens. Why is she saying that so causally? “He gave you Absinthe?”

Abisn-what? “What’s that?” Hakuno leans her head back so that she’s looking at Caster.

“It’s a type of liquor. It can be also used as a hallucinogenic. He must have been trying to keep you tame. Or make you believe that he is me.” Archer pulls her closer to him.

That make sense. That still makes her uncomfortable, even though she knows that, Gilgamesh, and her Gil, aren’t the same person. Not at all.

“How many glasses did you drink of that stuff?” Caster asks, he wants to make sure that she’s still not under the influence of that liquor.

“I lost count after five.” Hakuno leans her head against Archer’s chest.

“Hakuno…” Archer shifts his eyes away from his Master, she must think that he’s awful, doing that to her.

“Don’t make that face at me.” Hakuno frowns. She should try to make him feel better. Caster too. They didn’t try to drug her, that wasn’t them. It’s not their fault.

“Archer, when this is all over, let’s get married.” Hakuno doesn’t know where this boldness has come from, possibly due to whatever is sharing her body, but it’s welcomed nonetheless.

“Huh? Master, I think you are forgetting that we are already married.”

“Not officially.” Hakuno reminds Archer. “Only me and Caster are.” To which Caster kisses her neck, making sure to show off his wedding band to Archer.

Hakuno wraps her arms around Archer. “When we get back to Uruk, we’ll get married, just you and me. It’ll be just us.” She promises.

“Master..” Archer tries to stop her, she’s only doing this to try to make him feel better.

“Don’t argue with me, please! It’s settled then! Caster doesn’t mind either right?” To which Caster shrugs.

“I suppose not. Whatever my queen wants to do.”

“Good.” Hakuno sucks in a breath. Now for the hard part….

“Now, there’s something that you both should know….” Hakuno takes off her hoodie.

“What do you mean Hakuno?” Caster unwraps his arms from around her. “What else happened?”

“You’ll see.” She promises. “When I fell into that lake, something happened to my body. Actually, my body has been acting weird for almost a week now. She slides off her shirt slowly.

Both Archer and Caster’s eyes scan her body, noticing the bright crimson command seals across her chest, and stomach. Both of their heart’s feels as if it will fly out of their chest any minute now.

“I-I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I was hoping that Caster would know.”

“Hakuno….my queen….you are the Ruler that was summoned?” Caster whispers his voice, low and soft, as he touches Hakuno’s command seals on her chest. There's only one thing that all of those command seals on her body could mean. She has to be the Ruler that the church was talking about, even if he finds that hard to believe. 

“This is all going downhill fast.” Archer hisses, as he too joins Caster in touching their wife's command seals.

“You attract too much trouble to you, Master.” Archer manages to crack a joke, ignoring the worry that is filling his mind. Caster has to think of a way out of this mess. The grail will be content to throw away Hakuno, once she has served her purpose. He can’t lose this Master of his.

Not today. Not now. There’s too much on the line here for, him to lose the person who he cares about the most in the world.


	37. Sweet Lies

“Hakuno, my queen, how much do you know about the Ruler class?” Caster questions, while tracing one of the command seals on Hakuno’s stomach.

“Um…” Hakuno’s body shivers at Caster touch, his hand is so warm. “Not a lot. The only Ruler that I’ve ever talked to for more than five minutes, was Jeanne, and she didn’t really give out a whole lot information, about how her class worked.”

“Hm….Rejoice, for I will explain how exactly the Ruler class works!”

Hakuno frowns, he sounds way too excited to show off his knowledge about this subject. Hakuno can almost imagine him pushing up a pair of glasses on his face, if he wore them.

“Okay, before you do that though, if you both are done staring at me, like a science experiment, can I put my shirt back on now?”

Archer is the one who is frowning now. “Where did you get those clothes? I do not remember you ever owning, what you are wearing now.”

Hakuno bites her lip, might as well be honest about this too…

“Your other self bought me these clothes. The ones I was wearing, the other night, were too wet for me to wear.”

At those words, Archer Gilgamesh grabs the shirt she was holding out of her arms and throws it in the nearby closet.

“Gil!” Hakuno exclaims.

“Your pants too.” Archer motions her to rid herself of her clothing.

“Gil, come on now.” Hakuno crosses her arms, against her chest. “I can’t just be walking around in just one of your shirts! Not with Enkidu here.”

Caster laughs at that statement. “Enkidu does not care about that.” He assures her.

“The children do it, as it is, I have to fight with Aea to put pants on, or Nungal to put a shirt on.” Archer complains, sighing annoyed.

That’s not her fault! She’s not to be blamed, for the twins inheriting Gilgamesh’s nudist tendencies.

“You still have not cast off your pants, my queen.” Caster reminds Hakuno.

Damn them! They just want her to be half naked like they are!

“Fine, fine!” Hakuno slowly unbuttons her jeans, shrugging them off. This time, Caster is the one who throws them into the closet.

“Much better.” Archer teases, taking off his own shirt, and sliding it over his Master’s head.

“Anyway,” Caster pulls Hakuno into his lap, holding her close. “I will explain to you how the Ruler class functions.”

Hakuno nods her head, meeting Archer’s red eyes, holding her arms out inviting him to lay his head on her lap, and he does. She lightly plays with his blond hair.

“Now my queen, normally a Ruler class is not usually summoned during a normal Holy Grail War. Though, I suppose you already know that…but no matter, the grail summons a Ruler class when it senses that actions happening, in said grail war, is encroaching upon the grail’s authority.”

Archer snorts. This grail is fully corrupted, Archer is amazed that it still retains the logic, that Caster speaks of.

Hakuno is a bit confused by that statement, she narrows her eyes a bit.

“If I am indeed Ruler, then what actions are, uh, “impeding” on the grails authority?”

Archer suddenly speaks up. “If I had to guess Master, It would be us being here. We have too many weapons on our side. Myself and Caster, the twins, and my friend. The grail, is trying to protect itself from us.”

Hakuno tries to process that information, as she listens to what Caster has to say some more.

“It is as Archer said, Ruler is to protect the concept on the holy grail war itself. At present there are more than seven servants, that is probably another reason, why the grail summoned Ruler in the first place.”

That makes sense…with her former servant, being Rin’s servant, that makes three Archer’s here in Fuyuki, her own Gil, Rin’s Archer, and the Gilgamesh with a real body. Hakuno inwardly sighs, she needs to come up with a new name for him.…it’s confusing trying to keep both Archer Gilgamesh’s straight.

“I see…” Hakuno mutters, while still playing with Archer’s hair, his eyes are closed, he must be enjoying it.

“There is one thing that is bothering me….” Caster brushes some of Hakuno’s brown hair out from her face. “To be a Ruler, you need to have no desire for the grail. That is not the case with you.”

That’s true! She does want the grail, to return her family to Uruk.

“Perhaps, she is a vessel to someone who has no desire for the grail.” Archer points out.

The silence in the room as Archer spoke those words, was deafening.

“.….My queen, are you sharing headspace with someone? Have you become a Pesudo-Servant?” Caster questions intensely.

Hakuno swallows hard, damn these two men are too smart for their own good!

“I-I’m not sure, I hear a voice, every once it an awhile, but that is it! I swear, I’m still me, whatever it is, is letting me keep control.”

“But for how long Hakuno? Do you know the name of the servant sharing your body?” Archer tries to keep himself calm, trying not to yell, that would only make her more upset.

“No! I haven’t even really talked to it.” Hakuno confesses.

“My queen, you need to figure out who is sharing your body, if they share the same goal as us. If whoever it is intends to hurt you.” Caster also tries to sound as kind as possible, he knows this has to be scary for her.

Hakuno looks up at Caster, whose wearing an unreadable expression on his face.

“I don’t think, it wants to hurt me. It actually helped me. It helped me get away from your other self.” It’s honestly the truth, if it wasn’t for that voice, she would still probably be trapped by that other Gilgamesh somewhere.

Caster sighs heavily. “Well, whoever is sharing your body you must be a perfect fit for it. Servants only posses humans, who have high compatibility with them.”

Hakuno shifts her eyes, back and forth between the two golden men. She feels bad, making them endure all of this for her sake.

“Sorry…” Hakuno whispers.

“Don’t say sorry.” Caster presses his lips to hers.

“Caster is correct for once, do not apologize Master, it is not your fault that the grail has decided to use you.” Archer is the one pressing his lips to hers this time. The way he’s kissing her, is different from normal. Archer’s kisses are usually quick and possessive, this is loving, and almost apologetic? Does he still feel bad, for something that he didn’t even do? She’ll have to talk to him about this later.

“I don’t intend to be used by the grail.” Hakuno states confidently.

Caster chuckles against his wife. “Of course. We don’t run without knowing our destination anymore, correct?”

Hakuno nods her head yes, she’s through with being used by people, and sentient beings. She’s living for herself now, with the people she cares most about.

“MOMMM SIAN IS BULLYING ME AGAIN!!” Aea’s loud voice rings through the house, to which Hakuno sighs.

“I’ll go take care of it.” Caster reluctantly lets go of Hakuno, sliding out of their bed and stepping into the hallway.

“Wasn’t you supposed to be watching them, Enkidu?!” Caster yells out.

“Hey, they’re your spawns not mine. They wanted to wrestle me, so I told them to wrestle each other first.” Enkidu calmly states back.

“ _Still the same as ever.._ ” The voice is her head mutters.

Wait. Does this person know Gilgamesh then?! That helps, to narrow down whoever this person is a bit….Well. Not really, Gilgamesh has pissed so many people off as there are stars in the night sky, so that doesn’t help her narrow it down at all! There’s no telling how much Gilgamesh would whine at her, if she said that out loud though.

She shakes those thoughts away, she can think about that later. She should try to talk to Archer, while they have some alone time.

“Hey Gil.” She gets his attention.

 Gilgamesh eyes flutter open. “Hm?”

“Don’t feel bad about, what your other self did to me. It wasn’t you.” Hakuno lower her face to his, so that their foreheads are touching.

Gilgamesh shifts his eyes to the door, as he hears Sian and Aea, continue to fight. “I wasn’t there to protect you. It is Caster’s fault, his plan was faulty.”

“That’s not it either Gil.” Hakuno retorts. “There’s no way that you could have known that, something was wrong with me.”

“Because you don’t tell me.” Archer huffs, sitting up, turning his body around, so that Gilgamesh is facing his Master.

“.…I just thought I was catching a cold. Or that my Amnesia syndrome was coming back..”

“Have you been having problems with your memories again?” Archer utters softly.

“No. Not lately. I promise, if I do you are the first one that I will let know.” Hakuno gives her servant a warm smile.

“ _Haramenzen_!” Caster yells throughout the home.

“.…What did he just say just now?” Hakuno asks honestly curious.

Archer laughs. “He is calling the twins rascals. In a vain attempt, to get them to stop wrestling.”

Hakuno makes eye contract with those deep red eyes. This servant is good at hiding, what’s really bothering him, but even she can tell that, something is bothering him.

“What’s wrong Gil? What do you have on your mind?”

“It is nothing. Do not concern yourself over it.” He wraps a blanket around himself, indicating that he doesn’t want to have this conversation.

“Are you worried about your other self?” She scoots closer to him, taking some of the red blanket, that Archer wrapped around himself, and wraps it around her body too.

“Worried? I wouldn’t call it that.” Archer scoffs. “I wonder how you feel about me now? You saw part of the real me.”

Hakuno softly touches Archer’s chest. She can feel how hard his heart is beating. It’s rare when she makes his heart, beat like this, she kisses Archer lovingly.

“Dumb king, I already told you, there’s nothing you could do, that would make me leave you.” She whispers.

There’s a long silence between the Master, and Servant, until Gilgamesh pushes Hakuno onto her back, quickly getting on top of her.  

Hakuno sucks in a breath, but she’s not scared, he’s not like that other Gilgamesh, he won’t hurt her.  

“You are naive, Master.” He pins her wrists above her head. “You are telling me, that you see nothing wrong, with that other half of mine?!”

Hakuno looks up at the golden king, for once he sounds nervous. “I didn’t say, I didn’t see anything wrong with him.” She states calmly. “He’s you…but not you at the same time. That person, and the man on top of me now, aren’t the same.”

She sees just a flicker of hesitation in his eyes, but that is gone, as quickly as it appeared. “People change Gil. You of all people should know that! No one stays the same, not even me. You aren’t the same person now, as you were back then!”

The grip on her wrists loosen, at those words. “I-I love you Gilgamesh, more than anyone. Nothing you could do could change that.”  

Archer doesn’t let the surprise that he’s feeling show on his face. This Master of his, overturning his expectations in an instant, like always.

“Hakuno…I..” He wants to say those three words, back to Hakuno, but “I love you” doesn’t come out from his lips, as easily as it does for her, or even Caster. He’s the one that always tells Hakuno, that if she wants honeyed, flowery words, to go see Caster. He’s more than willingly, to tell her what she wants to hear.

So instead, he conveys his feelings the only way he knows how, through his body. Archer has always been a firm believer, that actions speak louder than words after all.

He brings his hands underneath, the shirt of his that she’s wearing. Feeling the command seals on her stomach.

“Did you know, my Master, that Aea was asking for a younger sibling?”

Hakuno tries not to roll her eyes. “Again? I already told her…” She grumbles.

Archer’s hand slowly moves upwards, grabbing one of her breasts in his right hand.

“I am actually in agreement, with our daughter. I would like another child too. A girl though. After dealing with Nungal, I can ascertain that boys are too much trouble.”

“Listen here,” She starts, if he wants more children, they need to seriously sit down at talk about it more, she’s the one that has to go through all of that pain, and suffering again after all! All both Gilgamesh’s do is sit there and give moral support. She’s stopped by whatever argument, she’s about to throw out by Archer kissing her hard.

Archer smirks, before moving his head down to her neck, but stops himself. No, this isn’t how he wants to feel her. Not like this.

“ _Na _”__ Archer utters, Hakuno eyes widen a bit, she recognizes that is the word for “no” in his native tongue, he must have speaking nothing but Sumerian, since she’s been gone. He never speaks to her, in Sumerian usually.

Gilgamesh crawls off of her body, and she sits up a bit confused. “The next time I touch you intimately, I wish to have a real body.” He kisses her again, this time more gently. “So that you may feel all of my affection for you. So that I may give you a child.”

Hakuno’s face heats up. When he puts it like that…she’ll think about having another child.

Since were being honest however, there is something that she wants Gilgamesh to know, or rather, something that she wants him to promise her.

Archer stands up. “Let us go Master, my friend is hungry, and it sounds like those children of ours, is causing issues.”

Hakuno grabs his hand. “Gil!”

“Hm? What is it?”

Hakuno shifts her eyes to the door, to make sure that no one is near their room to hear her.

“Um…if whatever this thing, that is sharing my body, ever makes me turn on you, or Caster, I want you to kill me.” Her tone is serious, to let him know, that she’s not kidding.

“What?” Gilgamesh has to make sure he heard her right.

“You heard me. I would rather die by your hand, than anyone else. Not Caster, not Enkidu. Yours.” Archer was her first love after all, first everything really. It’s only fitting, that he be the one to end her life. He’ll be her first and her last.

“I can’t do that, Hakuno.” He responds, waving away her ridiculous request.

“Sorry, this isn’t up for debate, or discussion. If Ruler ever makes me try to hurt one of you, or the twins. Kill me.” She kisses his cheek, making her way to their bedroom door.

“How about we use, the same phrase I was to utter, if I ever wanted to break my contract with you? “There is absolutely nothing left.” If I ever say those words, kill me.” Hakuno leaves their bedroom, before Gilgamesh can argue with her more.

Gilgamesh stands there for a minute, dumbfounded, he won’t kill her. She’s over thinking things again, as usual. He’ll just pretend that conversation, never happened, as he follows his Master out into the living room.

Hakuno frowns at the scene that she’s just walked into, Enkidu having Sian in a headlock, while Caster is play fighting with Aea.

“Mama!” Aea calls out, “Tell Papa, and Enkidu to stop being so rough! They’re supposed to be going easy on us!”

“You are two-thousand years too early, to think you have a chance to go head to head with me, Nungal.” Enkidu teases.

“Ow, okay, you’ve made your point!” Sian struggles against Enkidu’s hold on him.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough. What do you all want to eat? I’ll make us some food, and then we can talk about what I’ve missed, since I’ve been away.” Hakuno breaks up Enkidu, and Sian, while Caster, flops down onto a chair.

Hakuno moves into the kitchen, looking through the fridge, damn, they’re really almost out of food.

Archer too walks out into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Sian, giving him a noogie as he does so.

“Father!” Sian whines, “Enkidu just did that!” He rubs the top of his head.

Hakuno ignores, the commotion going on in the living room. “I could make sushi, with the rest of this fish!”

That earned a total of four groans, from the demi-gods.

“What’s Sushi?” Enkidu question.

“It’s raw fish.” Sian explains. “Can you believe, that in mother’s culture they eat raw food?! I don’t care how fresh it’s supposed to be, you can at least cook it first.”

Enkidu can’t deny that doesn’t sound good.

Hakuno sighs loudly. Picky. The lot of them.

“You guys can’t afford to be picky! There’s not a lot in here to eat..”

“Why can’t we order pizza?” Aea picks up a nearby menu, from the mail pile that Sian was going through earlier.

“Stupid, I told you why.” Sian hisses.

Enkidu peaks over Aea’s shoulder, before laughing. “I don’t think that, my friends here could appreciate what Aea is trying to order anyway. It’s called “secret garden” and it says it “can only be appreciated by nature loving women.”

“Sorry, Appa, Papa, looks like you’re out!” Aea jokes.

Both Caster, and Archer roll their eyes. Smartasses.

Okay, since they don’t want something simple…of course they wouldn’t, why did she even bother asking. She pokes around the fridge more, hmmm she guesses she could make seafood hotpot.

Two pots of hotpot later, and the five members of Hakuno’s family are damn near passed out on the floor.

“Full!~” Enkidu stretches.

“I would hope so.” Archer leans back against the couch. “Hakuno made enough for eight people.”

“Here at the Kishinami house, we like to eat!” Enkidu retorts.

“You mean, here at the Kishinami house, we don’t fuck around, is what you wanted to say.” Sian crawls up on the couch. He’s feeling a bit sleepy after eating all of that.

“Language!” Hakuno scolds.

Caster laughs before laying back on the floor. “Anyway, now that we have feasted, shall we tell our queen, what she has missed.”

“I suppose so..” Enkidu mutters.

“After you disappeared my queen, we were attacked by Berserker.” Caster starts.

Hakuno’s heart skips a beat. “Wait, what?!”

“Archer managed to hold him off, long enough for us to escape.”

“We also ran into Rider…” Enkidu shifts their green eyes over to Aea, whose sound asleep against them. “Aea killed Rider’s Master. It is unclear, if Rider has disappeared or not though.” Enkidu ponders in thought for a moment.

Hold up, Aea, the clingy princess killed a Master? She finds that hard to believe. “Is she okay Gil?” She looks over at Archer.

“She seems fine for now.” Archer shrugs. “Look at her, she’s pretty comfortable against my friend. I would not be surprised if she was more touchy than normal, tomorrow however.”

“Oh!” Enkidu looks as if they remember something important. “Me and Sian, ran into Saber, and her Master!”

Archer’s heart nearly stops beating.

“You just now remembered that?!” Caster sits up.

“There was a lot going on, I forgot.” Enkidu scrapes the last bit of rice from their bowl, and eats it.

“She seemed quite taken by our crown prince and princess here. I wonder if my friend here, has some history with this Saber?” Enkidu prods Archer to give out a bit of information.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Archer lies, to which Enkidu frowns.

“She didn’t look that strong.” Sian chimes in. “I could beat her.”

“Putting Saber aside for a moment…” Caster mutters. “What is our next course of action? I propose that we determine whose the biggest threat as of now.”

“My friends other self of course.” Enkidu simply says, as if there was no other choice.

“While I would agree with that…” Hakuno joins in on the conversation at hand. “We don’t know what he’s planning.” Hakuno has some ideas, but she wants to be sure first, before says anything.

“Berserker, we should go after it next.” Archer desperately tries to take the heat, off of him for a moment.

That’s not a bad idea. Hakuno can go along with this plan.

“Then we will need more manpower.” Caster yawns.

“.….I could talk to Rin’s servant.” Hakuno mutters, and that earns her a glare from Archer, so she did see what that Archer looked like.

“Come on, you know it’s not like that. Me and Aea, will go out tomorrow and try to talk to him during the day. I want to spend time with Aea anyways, to make sure she’s okay mentally.”

Caster nods his head. “That sounds like a plan. Archer will not attack during the day. I believe we should try to get Saber on our side as well.”

“I can take care of that.” Sian promises. “I know who her, Master is after all.”

“Are you sure Sian?” Hakuno asks.

Sian nods his head, before closing his eyes. “Of course, leave it to me mother!”

“Then it is settled.” Archer reluctantly goes along with this, as to not make himself seem suspicious. “Tomorrow, Hakuno, myself, and Aea, will go talk to that Archer. While, Sian talks to Saber’s Master.”

“Archer will be there with me in astral form. Please, don’t provoke him.” Hakuno pleas.

Archer huffs out a sigh. He can’t promise her that.

“This is not a bad plan, to gather up more manpower, before we go fight that beast.” Caster lets out another yawn.

Hakuno nods her head. This is slowly starting to come together now. Hakuno sits in thought for a few minutes, it doesn’t take long before her small family, is completely knocked out in the living room. They didn’t even make it to their bedrooms. Even Archer is leaning up against her fast asleep.  

She loves all of these people in this room so much. It’s so quiet, and peaceful.

As it should be.


	38. Try Hard

“I told you, no.” Shirou’s brown eyes shift away, from the young partial demi-god.

Sian rolls his own chesnut eyes. As soon as school ended, he went up to the upperclassman floor, and grabbed Shirou by the wrist, and dragged him up to the rooftop, where the boy jumped him in the first place.

Sian simply asked him. “Join my families alliance.”

That was met with a hard no. Why couldn’t anything be easy? Caster should have came with him, but he opted to stay home with Enkidu, something about planning for the attack on Berserker, that he needed to conserve mana. Sian wasn’t really paying attention.

“Saber doesn’t trust you.” Shirou explains. “She believes you and your sister to be a direct descendant of a servant she knew, from a past grail war.”

When Sian doesn’t respond, Shirou assumes that he’s free to keep going. “Frankly, I don’t trust you either. Your sister was covered in blood the other day. She was the one who killed Shinji wasn’t she? Her and that weird servant of hers.”

Sian shrugs, he doesn’t have to answer this boys questions. One thing this plain looking boy, said that caught his interest however.

“What servant does your Saber, believe that I am descended from?” Sian asks, with amusement present in his voice.

“She wouldn’t tell me.”

Of course.

“Listen, I’m not upset with you not wanting to join my family. To be honest, I didn’t want you to anyways, I still have my own problems with you. I was just asking, because my family forced me to.” Sian huffs out an annoyed sigh, blowing his bangs out of his face in the process.

It’s true, he’s still upset that Shirou jumped him, when he has not done anything to him personally. Rin attacked him first. His servant, while she fights well enough, she doesn’t look that strong. His father could easily beat her.

Oh, so he’s fighting in this war for his family then? That surprises Shirou, Sian doesn’t seem like the type to fight for other people.

“Whatever servant your family is planning to attack, I would hold off on it. Didn’t you get the message from the church? Something called “Ruler” was summoned a few days ago, shouldn’t you be looking for her?”

Sian resists the urge to laugh. Little does he know, they have Ruler right there with them, in his home.

“I don’t really care about command seals.” Sian states. “What about you? Have you found her?”

Shirou shakes his head no. “Neither has Rin. She’s been going out every night to try to look for her, and nothing. Wherever she is hiding, it must be somewhere secluded.”

Again, Sian tries not to laugh.

“Well, if we are done here, I’ll be going now if you don’t mind, Kishinami.” Shirou steps around the younger, blond haired boy.

“Shirou, what do you want from the grail? Your wish I mean.” Sian suddenly asks, Shirou stops in his tracks. That sounded like an honest curious question.

“Tell me what you want first.” Shirou retorts.

“I don’t want anything. I’m getting the grail, for a member of my family. I have everything I could ever want. If I want anything all I have to do is ask, and it is given to me, no questions asked.” Sian puts his hands into his pants pockets.

He has everything he wants, that is true enough, except his fathers respect. He recognizes that even the holy grail can't help him, win his fathers respect.

“So you’re spoiled.” That doesn’t really surprise Shirou. Both him and his sister, are foreigners after all, it doesn’t seem all that shocking that his parents are rich.

Sian takes offense to that. “Not spoiled. Privileged. There is a difference.”

Same damn thing. “I suppose that we are in the same situation, regarding the grail anyways, I’m just trying to get it for my servant.”

Sian raises an eyebrow. That’s interesting. Maybe he can pry more information out of him while he’s at it…

“What would you want the grail for, if you did have a wish?” Shirou turns the tables on Sian.

“Eh? I told you, I don’t want anything. I require nothing. My life is planned out for me, I am lucky enough to be able to laze around, until it is time for me to take over my fathers business so to speak.” He follows, his schoolmate to the door, on the rooftop.

“What about you? If you weren’t fighting for you servant, what would you want from the grail? Since we are being philosophical.”

“To create a world where no one is hurt. To be a hero.” Shirou whispers.

Sian can’t control his laughter any longer, which earns him a glare from Shirou.

Sian calms himself down long enough to respond. “Sorry, sorry. I had to make sure I heard that correctly. You wish to be a hero? To create a world with no suffering?”

“What is wrong with that?!” Shirou exclaims.

“Nothing.” Sian laughs a bit more. “It is a cute dream. I just do not believe that it is achievable. Even with a wish granters help. There will always be hurting and suffering in the world. There will always be privileged people like me, and people who blame their worthless lives on said privileged people like yourself.”

Shirou clenches his fist. This boy is mocking him. He almost punches Sian again.

“Not everyone has everything handed to them like you, Kishinami.” Shirou reminds the young man.

Sian glares at Shirou, he’ll let those comments slide…for now.

“Besides, without hurt, how can people grow and change? If my father did not lose his best friend, to the grips of death for example, he would have not changed as a person.” Sian is the one who slips past Shirou this time.

“Carrying around a bit of hurt with you, isn’t so bad. If human beings don’t suffer, how can they ever appreciate the good things in life. Like me beating you and your servant, the next time we meet, Shirou.” Sian, statsfied, that he pushes Shirou's buttons just enough, he closes the door, leaving Shirou standing there, dumbfounded.

“Mama, why did you leave Appa at home? Wasn’t he supposed to come with us?” Aea looks up at her mother, Hakuno curiously.

“Honestly, he would make the situation more awkward than it is.” Hakuno mutters, looking at her surroundings, trying to locate the red Archer. Her own Archer tried to come with her and their daughter, but she somehow managed to get them to stay at home, with Enkidu and Caster. To wait on Sian to come home.

That got her a “I’m not some housewife, waiting for you to come home!” from Archer. She eventually got him to stay home, by telling him that she’s going to talk to Aea, about girl topics. A small lie, but that did the trick.

“Hm?” Aea seems confused. “Do I know this servant, we are looking for?”

“No, you’ve never met him.” When her former servant heard, that she wedded Gilgamesh, he cut off all contact with her. He wouldn’t even talk to her anymore, much less have anything to do with the twins. That hurt her, she cared for him…just not romantically. Perhaps it’s her fault, she should have been clearer about her intentions sooner.

“Do you think he’ll help us?”

Hakuno shrugs. “I’m not sure.” Truth be told, she’s pretty nervous, Hakuno isn’t even sure if this servant remembers her.

“By the way Aea, how are you feeling?” Hakuno changes the subject. “I heard what happened, with Rider’s Master.” She sucks in a breath, Archer told her that Rider’s Master, was Shinji. That he tried to force himself on Aea. The Shinji she knows, while still a bastard, wouldn’t do that to a girl.

Hakuno isn’t a killer normally, but she would have done something that she would have regretted, immediately after.

“I’m fine Mama, you worry too much!” Aea teases. “Enkidu cuddles me at night, and Appa, and Papa try to make me feel better in their own ways. As long as you are all here with me, I’m okay!”

Part of Hakuno wonders, if she’s just trying to be strong…wait, Enkidu does what now?

“Naeun-”

“Oh! I almost forgot! Mama, when we get back home, I’m marrying Enkidu.” Aea states proudly.

What now? There’s no way Enkidu is going along with this are they?!

“Naeun, has Enkidu agreed to this?” More importantly, has her fathers agreed to this? Archer would probably burst out laughing, Caster on the other hand….

“What about Ozymandias? Don’t you still like him too?”

Aea brings her scarf over her mouth, pondering for a moment, before answering.

“Of course I do! Harems are okay! Appa says you aren’t really royalty unless you own your own harem, that it is a status symbol. Appa says that you just overreacted, when you learned about his, when you are the only thing he sees.”

Oh really now? Aea notices the expression on her mothers face, and her own face turns red, whoops she wasn’t supposed to say that!

“A-ah! I’m sorry Mama! Please don’t tell Appa, I told you that!”

Hakuno opens her mouth to assure her daughter, that this is between them, but is stopped as she sees her former servant in the distance. Buying ingredients of course. Rin must have sent him out, to do some shopping.

Her mind is going haywire, she supposes she can thank the Ruler sharing her body for that. As soon as her eyes land on Archer, she can instantly tell his true name. She tilts her head, all this time, and she never knew his real name. She never thought it would be something….so normal?

“What’s wrong Mama?” Aea follows her gaze to the, tanned male, with snow white hair. “Is that him? Is that the servant we are looking for?”

“Mm. That’s him.” Hakuno whispers. “You stay here Naeun, I’ll go talk to him. Ask if we can talk somewhere more privately.”

“No!” Aea objects loudly. “I’m going too! Even if you have new special powers, he may try to hurt you. I’ll be there to protect you, I can use father’s gates after all!”

Hakuno sighs heavily. Just like her father, unable to let her do anything on her own.

“Okay, okay, just let me do all of the talking okay?” And Aea nods her head in response.

Hakuno takes in a deep breath, summoning up all the courage needed, before heading over to where the red Archer is standing. It looks like he’s buying some vegetables.

“Archer.” She calls out.

Archer freezes in place. No, that can’t be, he knows that voice. He slowly turns around, and much to his surprise, he wasn’t seeing things the other night. Long brown hair, big brown eyes that you could lose yourself in, a bit taller than he remembers, but she’s still the same Hakuno Kishinami, that he knew on the Moon Cell, and in Chaldea.

He sees another girl standing next to her, long blond hair, the same length as Hakuno’s, slender body, bright red eyes, like a ruby. She’s looking at him curiously. This must be one of the twins he heard about, when he was in Chaldea. All of the other servants fawned over them, like a mother bear, with her cubs. Him however? He felt disgusted. Disgusted that, Hakuno, his former Master, would give herself to that golden idiot. He kept telling himself, that Gilgamesh, must have tricked her, there would be no way, that she would fall in love, with that golden asshole, willingly.

Then he heard about the marriage, the twins. A cross between a human and a servant.

Truly disgusting.

“.…No.” He simply states, as he makes a break for it.

“Wait!” Hakuno runs after him, followed by Aea. “I just want to talk!”

He keeps going, he has to get out of the situation. He can’t let himself be trapped by this woman again. Can’t allow himself to fall deep into her eyes again. He has a new Master now. One that he’s loyal to. If he lets himself get attached to Hakuno again he might-

“Hey!” The young girl that’s with Hakuno yells out. “My mother is talking to you! You should stop and listen, you know who she is right?! She said you two were friends once, this is not how you treat friends!”

Archer stops, his fists clenching the bag, that his holding tightly. That same damn demanding voice, as the bastard that helped birthed her.

“.…I see a cross between a human, and a servant gave rise to something interesting.”

Hakuno’s heart skips a beat. He sounds so ashamed. Ashamed of her. Of what she’s trying to do. She glances down at the ground.

“I just want to talk Archer. I-I’m a Master, too. I want to form an alliance, with you and your Master.” She holds out her command seals as proof. He doesn’t need to know, that she’s Ruler though. Or that she knows his real name.

Archer turns around, his eyes drift to the lone command seal, and back to Hakuno’s daughter, whose glaring at him.

Archer knows what those command seals must mean. When Gilgamesh attacked him, a few nights ago, that must have been her servant.

“Where is he?”

“At where I’m staying.”

“Which is?”

“On a need to know basis.”

Ah, so he’s not a need to know basis anymore is he? He should stop himself, but he can’t hold back the words that escape his lips.

“I thought you were better than this, Hakuno. To marry someone that is clearly only using you for an experiment, to give birth to bastard children to-”

Aea can’t take anymore, she’s had about enough of this patronizing Archer standing here. Her mother’s been nothing but kind to him. She hasn’t raised her voice at him, hasn’t insulted him or his Master, and he’s just going to talk to her like that?!

“You dare criticize my mother, when I’m standing right here?!” Aea exclaims, she’s glad that Archer unknowingly led them to an empty lot, there would be no way to explain the scene they’re making otherwise.

“Naeun-” Hakuno tries to get her to calm down, grabs a hold of her right arm even, but she quickly breaks free from it.

“No mother! I’m not letting him talk to you like that!” Aea gives the Archer a death stare. “You know who my father is I’m assuming, since you asked where he is, then you know who you are talking to yes?! You are talking to the queen of Uruk, my home country. You insult her like that, you insult me. Aea, the princess of Uruk!”

“Oh? Hakuno, you let them take after that golden king too much.” Archer ignores the young girl yelling at him.

“Don’t ignore me! How dare you be so rude to my mother!”

“Naeun please!” Hakuno’s head is starting to hurt, this is going downhill fast.

“No wonder my father was so against this, this morning. You are shady!” She shifts her red eyes, to her mother.

“Mama, forget this guy and his Master! He’s not even worthy of being yours and Papa’s cannon fodder!”

Alright, that’s quite enough. Hakuno gently puts a hand over Aea’s mouth.

“I’m sorry.” Hakuno apologizes profusely. “She is just a little overprotective.”

Archer turns around, pretending that he didn’t just hear all of those threats thrown his way, by the little mini Gilgamesh.

“I hate to say this, Hakuno. Your daughter is right. I will not work with you, as long as you have Gilgamesh and his bastard children on your side. I won’t tell my Master about this, but consider this, your only warning. If you still have Gilgamesh on your side, next time I see you. I will not hold back. Former Master or not.” Before Hakuno, can respond, he disappears.

Aea removes Hakuno’s hand from her mouth. “That’s right! Me and Enkidu will defeat you for sure! Your defeat is certain!”

Hakuno closes her eyes, as Aea grabs onto her hand.

What a shitshow.


	39. Magic Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magic shop” is a psychodramatic technique that exchanges fear for a positive attitude. 
> 
> When you walk into the magic shop, you may ask for anything or try to sell what you don’t want. Everything comes at a price though. What you come in looking for, isn’t always what you leave with.

**“The directions:”The magic shop is a very special shop. You can get all kinds of things there for all kinds of prices. It has just one limitation: it only deals in human qualities. Oh, and one other thing. Magic shopkeepers aren’t interested in money. Not at all. They only barter. One human quality for another human quality. Are you beginning to understand? You can get whatever human quality appeals to you—anger, greed, kindness, humor, humility,— if you’re willing to pay the price. Before you begin, you need to know one more thing. The magic shop only exists in the imagination…” -A Clinician’s Guide to Psychodrama.**

Sian opens the door to his home, sliding his sneakers off. He notices how warm it is in the house, he shrugs off his shirt. There. Much better.

He should go tell his father how it went with Saber’s Master.

Sian walks into the living room, to see Enkidu, Caster, and Archer all with their shirts off too.

“Friend, turn down this heat.” Enkidu whines.

“I don’t know how.” Archer leans up against the couch. “Only Hakuno knows how to work the thermostat. You have to wait until she gets back.”

“Our Hakuno is taking foreverrrrr.” The long haired lancer whines more. “Should we go look for her? She may be kidnapped again.”

Caster looks up from the paper he’s writing on. “She’s fine. If something was wrong, she would have called Archer by now, besides Aea is with her.”  

Enkidu nods their head in acknowledgement. “It’s hot.” Enkidu says, for the sixth time, which makes Archer groan.

It sounds like his mother isn’t home yet, which makes sense since they are speaking in Sumerian. He’ll join in speaking his native language too, when his mother gets home, they’ll have to back to speaking her native language, which isn’t comfortable at all.

“Father, Papa.” Sian speaks up, sitting his schoolbag on the floor.

“Ah, you are back Nungal.” Caster motions for his son to sit next to him, Sian does so without hesitation.

“How did it go with Saber’s Master boy?” Archer questions, he has a feeling how it went: terrible. He would like to hear it from Sian’s mouth, just to be sure.

“He refused our help.” Sian tells Archer honestly. “His servant doesn’t trust me. She believes that I am a descendant of someone she fought in a previous holy grail war.”

That causes Enkidu’s and Caster’s eyes to shift to Archer quickly.

“I think she may be onto us.” Sian brushes his hair back from his face. His hair is getting long again, he needs a haircut…

“That is of no consequence.” Archer shrugs off his sons failure as quick as it takes water to become hot. “We did not need Saber’s help.” He would rather not have someone, whose ideals are flawed on their side anyways.

“Perhaps, your mother fared better than you did.” Caster lightly slaps Sian on the back. Ow.

“Papa..” Sian complains. “I didn’t want Saber’s Master’s help anyways, the fucker jumped me, when I didn’t do anything. His wish for the grail is stupid, and immature to begin with.”

Archer snorts loudly.

Caster turns back to the paper that he was writing on. “The only reason I sent you and your mother out, looking for more manpower, is because I do not want to take Enkidu, and your sister with us. Someone needs to stay here, to make sure that other self of ours, does not take up residency, while we are away. It is bad enough, that he knows where we live.”

Sian stands up, he should go back into his room, where it’s cooler. Try to figure out the true name of that bow his father gave him. He still hasn’t finished that book he took from the library. Before that however..

“Father is a lot of things, but I don’t think that person is really him. Father would not be so needlessly cruel. He wouldn’t hurt mother for sure. He wouldn’t hurt me or Aea either, without a good reason. He is somewhat of a good father.”

“Awwww!~” Enkidu teases, Sian face turns pink. “You do care for your Archer father!”

“I-I still think that he puts too much pressure on mother! A-and…and…ugh, nevermind!” Sian rushes off to his room, the door slams in response to Enkidu’s teasing.

Enkidu bursts out laughing. “He is just like you and Hakuno. Easily embarrassed.”

Archer rolls his eyes. He is anything but easily flustered like his son is.

“Gil. What are you hiding from Hakuno?” Enkidu’s voice suddenly gets soft, and serious.

Dammit, now the tables have turned back on him! “What do you mean? I hide nothing.”

This conversation piques Caster’s interest. “I would like to know that too. It is obvious, that Archer knows more than he is letting on.”

“You might not want to tell us, but you should tell Hakuno. Be honest with her. The mother of your children deserves that much, at least don’t you think?” Enkidu tries to sound as kind as possible. They don’t want it to seem like, that they are scolding Archer. Even if it is what Enkidu is doing.

“It is just not you and me anymore, Gil.” Enkidu reminds their best friend. “You have two girls, and a son to take care of now. Their lives are in danger.”

“I would like to know if we are being sent on a wild goose chase or not, Archer. You are the one who suggested this whole plan, to our queen in the first place, if I remember correctly.” Caster meets his younger selves eyes, which look away the moment they meet.

That’s true enough, damn this Caster! Archer hates it when he’s correct. He didn’t think that she would go along with his plan. He only proposed this to steer her away from coming here. Not thinking that she would just jump head first into this plan.

“It is the grail.” Archer’s voice low and steady. “There is something wrong with it.”

Caster’s eyes narrow. “What do you mean, “something” is wrong with this grail?! Are you saying, that this grail has malfunctioned in a sense, that is why something is not right with it?!”

Archer takes a sip of his wine. “I suppose you could say that. It cannot grant wishes, in any case.”

Caster stands up, Enkidu’s green eyes widen.

“Why did you not say something sooner?! You are sending Hakuno to a dead end street!”

“What the hell did you want me to say?! “Sorry, your wish can never be granted?” Do you not understand how redundant that is Caster?” Archer also stands up, ready to fight, if need be.

“Yes! If you honestly cared about her, Archer would have let her stay with me, she would not be in this mess, she wouldn’t be Ruler right now, if she stayed in Uruk with me!”

Enkidu flashes their eyes in between his two friends, this is getting out of hand.

“So you want me to just give up my Master?!” Archer grabs Caster by his vest. “To you, who just showed up one day, claiming that you know her, when you clearly don’t understand what she wants!”

Caster latches his hand onto Archer’s wrist. Hard. If Archer was a normal human, he would have broken his wrist by now.

“You do not know what she wants either. You are just thinking of yourself. You know that she doesn’t like us, to hide things from her, and yet that is what you are doing! Nungal claims that you, and that other self that is running around, are not the same person. I disagree. You are him, you are just wearing a mask, hiding that aspect of you.” Caster’s red ruby eyes narrow, as Archer’s grip on his vest tighten.

“I wonder, how Hakuno would react to the revelation, that you are just wearing a mask, to be what she wants you to be? You could revert back to that side of you at anytime.”

Enkidu’s had about enough, of them arguing, it’s hot enough in here, without them saying words they don’t mean to each other.

“Let’s calm down.” Enkidu tries to defuse the situation, as calmly as he can.

“So you are okay, with this idiot lying to Hakuno like this?!” Caster exclaims.

Enkidu ties their hair up in a ponytail, with one of the hair ties, that Aea gave him. “I didn’t say that, I think he should have told our Hakuno sooner than this. We are in this situation, we might as well make the best of it. If the grail is broken, maybe we can somehow fix it?” Enkidu suggests.

Archer breaks free from Caster’s grip on him. “Touch me like that again Caster, and I will say fuck the holy grail war, me and you can battle, the next time you lay your hands on me.”

“Oh? I will be more than happy to remove you from my queens life. It is as I thought, you are more of a problem than a solution.” Caster turns his attention to Enkidu, as he sits back down.

“How do you intend to “fix” this holy grail? If it cannot grant wishes, as my dumb younger self claims, then I doubt it can be “fixed” as easily as you want it to.”

Enkidu shrugs. “Maybe Hakuno’s Ruler powers can do something about it? How exactly is it broken Archer?” Enkidu notices that Archer’s eyes shift away from him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Hakuno.” Enkidu promises. “Neither will Caster.”

”I won’t?”

“You won’t.” Enkidu smiles gently at Caster. “This is something that has to worked out between, Archer and Hakuno. You have already achieved your happy ending with our mage.”

“I would have, if Archer did not take her away…” Caster grumbles.

Archer crosses his arms, Casters are the worst class, he confirms to himself again.

“To put it simple terms, that even Caster can understand. It is corrupted.” Archer confesses plainly.

“By _ _what__  Archer? Stop beating around the bush.” Caster orders.

Does he have to explain everything? Caster should use that brain of his, to put two and two together. Guess he’ll have to spell it out for him, and his friend.

“All the worlds evils.”

Enkidu raises an eyebrow, as they reach for the bowl of candy nearby, grabbing a piece. “Whatever that is. Perhaps we can purify it?” they suggest.

Caster scoffs. All the worlds evils. Angra Mainyu. He’s aware of what it is, but doesn’t know too much about it. He’ll have to do his own research later, he would like not having to keep asking Archer for answers.

Enkidu’s ears perk up at the sound of a key unlocking the door. “It is Hakuno!” They stand up, and rush to greet her, and Aea, leaving Archer and Caster alone together.

“I am giving you until after we beat Berserker, to tell Hakuno the truth. If you don’t I will.” Caster warns.

“It is not your problem.” Archer hisses.

“Hakuno!” Enkidu hugs Hakuno tightly.

“Unf.” She returns their hug. Hakuno still isn’t used to being greeted like this, every time she leaves the house.

“Hey Enkidu. I missed you too.”

“Enkidu!” Aea greets her servant, she blushes when she realizes that they aren’t wearing a shirt.

“Aea.” Enkidu hugs his Master gently.

“Is Appa in the living room?

”Mm.”

Aea rushes into where her father is located. Hakuno takes her jacket off. “It’s kinda warm in here, who was messing with the heat?”

Enkidu’s eyes shift away. “I accidentally ran into the device that controls, the heat. This house is too small! We need to get back to the palace soon.” Enkidu hugs Hakuno again, grabbing her by the hand, leading her into the living room.

This house is too small? Hakuno is confused by that statement, compared to other houses in Japan, this house is quite big. She can’t deny that the palace is more comfy however…

“APPA!” Aea yells, rushing over to hug Archer, he grunts at the sudden hug.

“Girl, did I not tell you to stop doing that?” Archer returns his daughter's hug, even with all of the complaining that he’s doing.

“Appa, Papa, forget Berserker! We need to kill Archer right now!”

Caster’s head turns to Hakuno when she walks into the room, he stands up and moves to kiss her. “What is Aea talking about? What happened?” He pulls Hakuno into his lap.

“Archer refused our help. He won’t even tell Rin about us.” Hakuno leans her back against Caster’s chest, noticing that everyone in the room, besides her and Aea aren’t wearing shirts.

“That’s not all!” Aea exclaims. “Archer was really mean to Mama! He insulted her, insulted you too Papa, called me and Sian disgusting!”

“Master, is this true?” Archer’s heart rate quickens, of course that Faker is jealous of him.

“Don’t worry about it. Aside from him insulting the twins, it didn’t really bother me.” Hakuno intertwines, hers and Casters fingers together. “To be honest, I half expected it, when I realized that he did remember me.”

Caster kisses the top of Hakuno’’s head. “Do not let that Archer bother you. It would seem that you did not fare any better, than Nungal did.”

“Hm? Did Saber’s Master reject our help too?”

“It would seem so.” Archer gently sits Aea next to him. “We did not need their help anyways. We can just bring Enkidu with us.”

Enkidu nods their head. “That is right, with all five of us, Berserker does not stand a chance.”

“Mother? Is that you?” Sian steps into the living room.

“Sian!” Hakuno smiles up at Sian kindly.

“How did it go mother?”

“Not so good. Papa, probably already told you, but Saber’s Master rejected our help.”

“That is what I heard..” Dammit, they went zero and two it seems.

“There is something that you should know mother. Archer’s Master, Rin is looking for you. I don’t know if it’s to take you to the church, or to ally with you but…” He trails off.

Archer starts to laugh loudly. “Her stupid servant, just refused to ally with us! There is no way, my Master will ally with her now, if that is indeed her intention.”

Hakuno sighs. What a mess. Archer won’t support Rin if she does try to ally with her, that much she does know.

“Well, what is the Kishinami families plan now?” Hakuno looks up to Caster for an answer.

Caster looks at Archer quickly before responding. “I would still like to attack Berserker. Archer’s plan is sound for now. If Archer’s Master is looking for you, then we can assume, that the other Master’s are looking for you as well. This is the perfect chance, for us to attack while they are all distracted.”

If Caster, and Archer intend to attack Berserker, that leads her to a question.

“Where is Berserker even located?”

“I know.” Archer speaks up.

“Hm? You do Gil?”

“That is correct my Master, you may praise me, I will wait.”

Caster frowns at Archer, he is the least deserving of praise right now! Lying to his queen like this is unacceptable.

“Well, if Archer knows where Berserker and it’s Master is. We should go soon.” Hakuno insists.

“We will take off in the morning.” Archer stands up. “The mansion where Berserker is located, is off in the woods, on the outskirts of town. It will take some time for us to reach.”

“Then it is a plan!” Enkidu stretches. “We will defeat Berserker easily, Hakuno! You have three strong servants here with you, there is no need to worry!”

“That is true.” Hakuno smiles up at her three servants. “Thank you, everyone.”

“No need to thank us my queen. We all want you to be happy.” Caster kisses Hakuno’s hand.

“I will go get us some food.” Archer grabs his jacket, off of a nearby chair. “You two are hungry correct?” His question is directed at the twins.

“Yes Appa!” Aea follows her father. “Let me come with you!”

“No. You need to stay here, and conserve your energy. You have to support Enkidu tomorrow”

“Aww.” Aea whines.

“I will return soon, Master.” Archer presses his lips against Hakuno’s before stepping out.

Hakuno looks up at the clock. Nine-thirty. She should go take a bath, until Archer returns.

“I’m going to go bathe.” Hakuno squeezes Caster’s hand, as she gets off of his lap.

“Do you want me to join you?” Caster smirks up at Hakuno.

Hakuno shakes her head no. “Not tonight. You stay with Enkidu, and the twins. I’ll turn down the heat before I go take a bath.” Hakuno promises.

Hakuno sinks down into the bath, sighing. Warm water to wash away all of today’s failures.

The young mage, closes her brown eyes, sinking her body down into the water to wet her long hair.

Hakuno’s head starts to kill her, like she’s been hit on the back of the head hard, by a brick. Images of Gilgamesh, at a temple. Wait. Is that her Gilgamesh? Can’t be, he’s still wearing that dumb biker outfit.

A girl with blond hair and green eyes is there too, Hakuno recognizes that girl! That’s the Saber she encountered on the Moon Cell, after she won the near sides holy grail war! She assumes the boy standing next to her, is her Master.

The last thing she sees before the vision cuts out, is Gilgamesh moving to attack a young woman, in a hooded cloak. Something in her body tells her that is Caster.

She takes a deep breath as she comes up for air. Her body is trying to tell her, that she needs to get to the temple right away. No. She’s not going. Whatever is going on, she can’t afford to put herself in danger right now.

“.…You know, if you are going to start showing me visions Ruler, you could have at least waited until I got out of the bath.” She mutters.

“I’m not going to the temple. Unless you want to take over my body, and you explain to Caster, what you want to go do.”

Silence. Hakuno looks around, to make sure she doesn’t hear any footsteps coming her way. Good. She should take this chance, a rare time when she is alone, to try to get to know the person sharing her body.

She closes her eyes, maybe she shouldn’t talk out loud just in case, Caster will probably think she’s going crazy if he hears her.

“So, can you at least tell me your real name? You know mine after all, and you ARE sharing my body…”

_“You can call me “ **Sarratum** ” in my language, it simply means queen. It is nice to finally meet you, Hakuno. Oh, but, you can just call me “Ruler” if it is too hard for you to pronounce.”_

Oh boy, more royalty to deal with. She attract royalty to her, like bees to a beehive. At least uh, Sarratum was it? Sounds nice at least.

_“Oh okay, I’ll call you by your name for now. Sarratum, what country are you from? You know where most of my family is from, Uruk, so I would like to know about where you’re from.”_

The voice lets out a sigh, similar to her own. __“_ A dead culture in your time I’m afraid. One that is now taken over by war and strife. Nothing that would find interesting.” _

She’s deflecting. Just like Gilgamesh. Well baby steps to get her to talk about herself a bit more, is better than nothing.

There is a long pause between them, until Ruler speaks back up.

_“Your husband seems to care about you greatly. Your children do not seem hostile toward me either.”_

_“Ah, um. Thank you. They all treat me very well. Were you married, when you were alive Ruler? Or did you rule alone? What was your husband like?”_

The servant sharing her body laughs a bit. __“_ My king, and yours, were quite similar, they both were very excitable, and protective of what was theirs. A common trait of royalty it would seem.” _

That makes Hakuno laugh. At least Ruler understands what she is going through.

_“Now, that I have told you a bit about myself. Hakuno, why do wish for the grail so terribly?”_

Hakuno’s heart skips a beat, that was a sudden question. It’s not a difficult one however.

_“I want the grail to return to Uruk, Gilgamesh’s home country. I want to live a peaceful, normal life. That is all I want.”_

It’s uncomfortably quiet for a moment, as if Ruler was taking a moment to ponder.

_“But are you prepared, for what you will have to do, to achieve that peaceful life you seek Hakuno?”_

Hakuno watches the bubbles float in the bathtub, of course she is, what kind of question is that?

_“I’ve killed a lot of people, Sarratum. Whatever I have to do, I am willing to do it. Not just for my happiness, but for the twins, Caster, Enkidu, and Archer. Even more so for Archer. He’s sad. More sad than normal anyways, I want to help him.”_

_“That is quite noble of you. However, killing is not what I am speaking of. You yourself, will have to mature as a person. Rid yourself of certain personality traits, and gain new ones.”_

_Huh? What is that supposed to mean?! “I’m confused Sarratum, what do you mean? I’m not following.”_

_“You have to become the queen, you currently are in name only. As of now, you are still just a normal human. Even though you said you did not want to go to the temple, you still want to help Saber don’t you?”_

_Hakuno bites her lip. Dammit, she got her with that._

_“By how quiet you are, it appears I am correct. Hakuno, has your king taught you how to be a queen?”_

“Hmm. No. Not really. Caster hasn’t let me do much since we got married _ _.”__

The voice sigh heavily again. _“Still hasn’t changed..”_

Uh. Hakuno will just ignore, that she heard that. Maybe she’s comparing Gilgamesh with her husband.

_“Anyway, I could teach you during our downtimes. I intruded on your body after all. I am sorry about that, I can’t control where the grail sends me.”_

_“Don’t worry about it, Ruler. It’s not your fault. You have to endure our craziness while you’re with me. It’s a fair enough trade. As for teaching me how to be a queen….I would like that. Caster won’t teach me. I want to be able to help Gilgamesh’s people, get back to Uruk.”_

“My queen! Archer has returned with food, come out of the bath!” Caster voices rings through the home.

“I’m coming!” Hakuno yells back, as she steps out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body.

_“Just remember what I said Hakuno. You can’t fulfil your wish, without giving up something important to you. I will help you, while I can’t side with you one-hundred percent, due to my class, I don’t intend to hurt you. I will protect you, if you are in ever in any danger.”_

__“Ruler…”__ Hakuno calls out.

Nothing. Silence again. Hakuno still feels a bit scared about all of this, her being Ruler, or at least the vessel to Ruler. Ruler's words helped calm her fears a bit. Maybe she sensed she was anxious?

Hakuno shakes her head. Good talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, thank you so much for reading! I'm honestly overwhelmed with the amount of support since this final act started. 
> 
> From this chapter onward, things start to pick up, and quick. 
> 
> The next chapter should be posted on Tuesday. (Playing through Kingdom Hearts III, so that's why updates are so random this week.) Serendipity will also receive an update sometime next week. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and commenting. I love reading all of your theories, and thoughts, and sweet comments, you all keep me going!


	40. Shoot Out

“Papa..” A young boys voice whines, he quickly looks out the window. It’s still dark outside, it’s too early to get up.

“No. Get up.” Caster shakes his son awake harder. Caster Gilgamesh looks around his sons room. Clothes, jewelry, and books strewn all over the place. Music can also be heard from the speakers, on the boys dresser.

Can he not sleep without music? Now that Caster thinks about it, when he was Nungal’s age, he too would have to have a servant play music, for him to be able to fall asleep.

“But we’re all so comfy!” Nungal protests, wrapping his leopard print blanket, around his half naked body. “It’s not even light outside yet Papa, not even my lion is awake at this time!”

Caster frowns. “That may be true, but there is a difference between you and Ea. You are not yet at a lion, you are still a cub.” With Nungal’s blond hair, going every which way, and the fact he’s wrapped up in a blanket, he’s not threatening at all.

Sian huffs out an annoyed sigh. “You’re going to make your heir go without sleep?” He asks groggily, his body slowly slumping over.

“I guess, I’m going to have to live with that guilt.” Caster grabs Nungal by his arm, and drags him out of bed. “Come on, you have things to do.”

Damn it, Nungal is half awake now. He rubs his hazelnut eyes. “What do I have to do? All the preparations are complete, all we’re waiting on is mother, and father to wake up.” His sister and Enkidu, are probably already awake.

“It’s your job, to figure out what you have to do, and getting you to do what you are supposed to do is my job.”

Sian, still half asleep, makes a pouty face. “But I did a lot of stuff yesterday!” He complains. “AND I negotiated yesterday too!”

“You failed in your negotiations.” Caster reminds his son. “I thought you wished to be a hero, but you are whining like a child.”

Sian lets the insult slide. He’s too tired to argue with his father. “I’m just tired.” Sian slowly makes his way to the door.

“Heroes get to be tired, when they’ve actually succeed at something.” Caster tells his son, in his usual serious tone, as he follows Sian out of his bedroom.

Hakuno slowly sits up, at the sounds of footsteps moving around in the hall. Oh. That’s right, they’re going to where Berserker is hiding, when the sun rises. Her eyes sleepily check the time.

Six-thirty. She looks over to her right side, Caster is already awake. He must have went to go wake up the twins. She feels a presence on her left side. Archer’s still sound asleep. She should try to wake him up, tell him how she managed to talk to the Ruler that’s sharing her body, last night.

“Archer.” Hakuno calls out his class name. His body stirs a bit at her voice.

“Gil.” She tries again. That seemed to do the trick, Archer slowly sits up.

“Master….” Archer sleepily greets his Master.

Hakuno ignores, how much Archer looks like one of Aea’s kittens. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I suppose.” He shrugs. “Caster kept kicking me in his sleep. Seriously Master, why does he have to sleep in the same bed as us?”

Hakuno laughs a bit. Archer is just grumpy, because he’s up so early. She presses her lips against his, to calm him down.

“Oh!” Hakuno remembers, she never did tell Archer, or Caster that she managed to talk with Ruler for a bit last night. The twins kept her busy, after they ate, so she never got the chance.

“Hm? Have you realized, that it is too early for any human being to be up Master?”

Hakuno frowns. “No! That’s not it.” Hakuno stretches before continuing. “I manged to talk to, Ruler last night.”

At those words, Archer Gilgamesh is wide awake. “You did what now?! What is their true identity?”

“Er….about that.” Hakuno takes in a deep breath. “She hasn’t told me her true name. She just wants me to call her “Ruler” or “Sarratum” for now.”

 _Sarratum_? Archer thinks for a moment. That word is Akkadian. He’s not familiar with that language at all.

“What does that word mean, Hakuno?”

“She said it meant "queen.”

“I know of no, Akkadian queens.” Archer quickly replies. “Are you sure that she is not, trying to throw you off from her real identity?”

To be honest, that thought hasn’t crossed Hakuno’s mind, she didn’t really see a reason not to trust Ruler. She sounded kind, and caring.

“I’m not sure. She sounded trustworthy, and I don’t want to push her for information that she’s not ready to give.”

Archer sighs annoyed. “You are too trusting.”

“What choice do I have Gil? She is sharing my body regardless, if I trust her or not. Ruler said, that she would protect us.”

Archer laughs. “I require no protection. If anything it is me protecting, yourself, and the children.”

As arrogant as ever. Hakuno leans her head up against, Archer’s shoulder.

Archer Gilgamesh, stares down at his Master, remembering what Caster threatened him with yesterday. That he would tell Hakuno, the truth about the holy grail, if he didn’t, by the time they beat Berserker.

“Hakuno.”

“Hm?” Hakuno, looks up to meet his strong red eyes. “What is it Gil?”

He should just tell the truth. It’s easier than dealing with Caster’s bitching and moaning.

Those brown eyes looking at him, like he’s the only thing in the universe, makes him feel guilty. Sometimes the truth hurts more than lies. He doesn’t want her to be angry with him, and Archer doesn’t want to hurt her her.

“Gil? Are you okay? You look like you’re thinking about something.”

He’ll tell her later, he decides.

“I found the contract breaker.” Gilgamesh changes the subject.

Hakuno’s eyes light up. That means she can contract to Caster again! Sian will be safe finally.

“Really?!”

A small portal appears, and a small dagger falls from it. Gilgamesh catches it flawlessly, before handing it off to Hakuno.

“Are you not impressed? Of course, Caster will have to analyze it, when we return from defeating Berserker, to make sure that it can indeed, cut contracts.”

“That’s fine!” Hakuno quickly replies. Finally! Things are going their way. “Caster won’t take that long to analyze it. Sian, can finally be safe.”

Archer presses his lips to hers one last time, before standing up. “Nungal, won’t be pleased, but his safety is more important, than whatever he is trying to prove to me.”

Archer is right. Hakuno slides of their bed as well, in order to get dressed.

“Do you need me to pass you off some mana?” Hakuno asks, it doesn’t hurt to be sure, that Archer is okay, mana-wise.

Archer scoffs. “I don’t require mana. It is bad enough that you will probably have to give, some of your mana to Caster.”

“I don’t mind. According to Caster, I should have an unlimited supply of mana, thanks to Ruler sharing my body.”

“You mean invading it.”

“Gil…” Hakuno whines, Ruler isn’t that bad.

Archer ignores Hakuno’s whining, shrugging the shirt he was wearing last night on.

“Hakuno. We will be victorious today. You have three strong servants with you, and an extra mage, with Nungal being with us. We shall return to Uruk soon.” Archer promises, before slithering out of their bedroom, leaving Hakuno by herself.

Hakuno smiles to herself. Was Archer trying to encourage her in his own way? That eases her nervousness about all of this.

“Are you nervous, Ruler?” Hakuno catches herself asking out loud.

No response. So we’re back to this again.

Hakuno sighs, pulling a long sleeved shirt out of her closet. “You could talk to me you know, we are working together after all. You don’t have to just talk to me when Gilgamesh isn’t around.”

Again, silence. Maybe Ruler, doesn’t like Gilgamesh? Or is scared of him? She’ll have to ask her about that later. For now, Hakuno shakes her worries away, she has to focus on the upcoming fight with Berserker, to protect not just herself, but the twins. She does have two extra servants to help her, in her endeavors, things will go smoothly.

She hopes.

“I’m tiredddd” Sian says for the tenth time.

“Mama, can you shut him up?!” Aea hisses.

“I am in agreement, with Aea, Master.” Archer chimes in.

“The longer you all complain, the longer it takes to get there.” Hakuno reminds, the group. They’ve been walking through this forest for three hours now.

“You guys, just can’t appreciate being outdoors.” Enkidu teases.

“Not when it’s cold like this.” Caster turns his attention to Hakuno, he moves closer to her. “Are you cold, my queen? Do you need to stop and take a break?” Unlike everyone else here, Caster remembers that she is the lone human with them, her stamina isn’t as good as, Enkidu’s or the twins.

“Thanks for worrying about me Caster, but I’m okay.”

Caster frowns, she’s being too modest. “Archer, how much further?!”

“Watch your tone.” Archer warns. “Not that much further.” Archer promises.

“Hungry..” Sian whines, clutching his stomach.

Aea starts to rummage through her bag. “I always carry around snacks.” She pulls a container out of her bag. “Emergency rations!~”

Sian grabs the container out of his sisters hands, and opens it, before frowning. “This is just gum Aea.”

“Well, do you want it or not?!” Aea exclaims. “Ungrateful little…”

“I’m gonna pick you up and throw you in this snow, Aea!” Sian fires back.

“Knock it off!” Caster is the one raising his voice now.

Hakuno wants to join in the argument, to get the kids to stop fighting, she takes a step forward, and nearly falls over. Unpleasant warmth eating away at her body, and the pain in her head is back. It’s bad enough for her to bring a hand to her face, and slow her breathing down.

“Hakuno?!” Three voices say at once, she recognizes those voices, as Caster, Archer, and Enkidu.

Dammit Ruler. They really must be getting close to where Berserker and it’s Master is being kept. Something is off about this situation, as she gets her body to calm down. She can sense the three servants next to her, that’s normal but….

“Somethings off about this.” Hakuno speaks up, regaining her composure.

“What do you mean?” Enkidu gently touches Hakuno’s head, to check for a fever.

“Thanks to Ruler, I can sense when servants are present.” Hakuno explains. “I can sense you three, at all times, so that’s relatively normal…”

“But?” Archer pushes for his Master to continue.

“But,” Hakuno quickly counts how many other servants she’s sensing. “I’m sensing four more servants.”

Caster, and Enkidu’s eyes widen.

“What?!” Sian rushes over to where his mother is.

“Curses. Archer, someone had the same damn idea as us!” Caster runs a hand through his hair.

Archer ignores Caster’s complaining. “Master, can you tell which classes are there?”

Hakuno nods her head yes. “Berserkser obviously. Saber, Archer,” Her stomach drops, when she realizes that she’s picking up a third Archer, that’s not her servant, or Rin’s servant.

“And another Archer.”

It’s dead silent for a couple of minutes, as Archer continues to lead the way, until Sian speaks up.

“So, what is the plan Papa? Now that there are seven servants here, we can’t just go in guns blazing, like we originally was going to do.”

Caster thinks for a moment, so it’s on him to think of a plan? Of course it is.

“We don’t know the situation, inside the area where Berserker is kept. For now, you, Aea, and your mother provide my other self, and Enkidu with support, in the back, while the three of us, deal with the servants. We also don’t know if the Master’s are there with their servants or not.”

“Your papa is right.” Hakuno, thankful that the burning feeling in her body, finally passed. “We won’t fully know the situation until we get there.”

“Speaking of that. Master, we have arrived, as promised.” Archer ducks underneath a tree branch.

Hakuno follows her servant, and her eyes widen at what she finds. A mansion. Or is it a palace?

“Holy shit!” Sian yells out, when he too stumbles onto the mansion. “You’re telling me, that little girl, lives here?!”

“Language!” Hakuno manages to scold her son, even through all of her stress.

Enkidu, looking unimpressed, stares up at the wall, blocking their path. “So we are to climb this?”

Archer follows his friends gaze. “It looks that way.”

Sian doesn’t wait, until he receives an order to climb this wall, he effortlessly climbs to the top.

“Sian!” Aea yells out, but follows her brother in climbing.

“Hakuno, you may get on my back.” Archer offers. “You are lucky that you are not that heavy.” He teases.

“Ha, Ha, very funny.” Hakuno teases back, before hopping onto Archer’s back, piggyback style.  

“Caster!~ You can get on my back too!” Enkidu smiles at their friend.

“No thanks.” Caster quickly responds, following after Archer, and Hakuno to hide his embarrassment.

“Mama, look!” Aea whispers, pointing out to where a big hole as been blown into the side of the mansion.

That makes Hakuno a bit uneasy. “Well, it looks like we’re not getting in through there.”

Caster’s eyes gazes through the landscape, looking for an opening, before finding a window, not far from where they are at now.

“We shall go through that window.” Caster is the first one to take off.

“Wait for me, Papa!” Sian quickly follows his father.

Enkidu is the one who manages to get the window open.

“Here you go, Hakuno you go first.”

Archer sits Hakuno down on the roof gently. “Okay, thank you Enkidu.” Hakuno quietly makes her way inside the mansion.

Saber’s green eye’s widen upon seeing, a young woman, with long brown hair pops inside, the hall across from where, Rin, Shirou and herself are hiding.

“What’s the matter Sab-” Rin stops herself from finishing the sentence, when she sees a familiar blond hair boy being kicked through the window, followed by a younger girl, with long blonde hair.

“Those are the Kishinami twins!” Rin slaps Shirou to get his attention.

“What are they doing here?!” Shirou whispers.

“I think we have more questions to worry about than that!” Rin whispers back, as two more blonds poke through the window, just like the one that is fighting Berserker on the ground level.

“T-that can’t be right!” Shirou tries to keep his voice low. “Who are those other girls with them?! The ones with green, and brown hair.”

“Master, I know that girl.” Saber confesses. “The brown haired one.”

“You do?!”

Saber brings a hand up to her chest. “If that girl is who I think she is, and those other blonds are who I believe they are, this is a situation we need to stay as far away from as possible! We need to leave, Master, Rin!” Saber warns.

Shirou watches as the group bickers among themselves as they watch the scene below. The girl with beautiful chestnut hair, grabs onto the railing, she looks like she’s in pain.

“Somethings wrong with that girl!” Shirou whispers, before taking off to help, before Saber can stop him.

“Master!” Saber calls out.

“Hakuno!” Enkidu grabs a hold of Hakuno’s body before she falls over the railing.

“S-sorry!” Hakuno apologizes, as she watches the Gilgamesh that kidnapped her bind Berserker with his chains.

This all too much, the amount of servants that are here are overwhelming her body, too much is overwhelming her senses. True names, skills, Noble Phantasm names.

A weapon pierces through Berserker. Something tells Hakuno, that was the last of Berserker’s lives. He’s going to kill that little girl next. She has to help her.

“I-I have to help that girl!”

“Hakuno, Master, do you understand what you are saying?!” Archer scolds his Master. “You are about to pass out!”

“.…It looks like we are about to have another problem.” Caster pulls out his tome, at the sight of what he assumes is a Master heading toward them.

“Shirou?!” Sian is confused, what in the hell is he doing here?!

Caster moves to shoot a light attack, at the young boy charging at them, and is promptly stopped by an invisible sword blocking his attack.

“It looks as if my younger self, was also keeping this piece of information from our family. I did not expect to see you here, Saber.”

“I also, did not expect to find you here, Wise King of Uruk. You did not have to attack my Master like that.”

“He jumped not only, my son, but he was about to jump my wife. You intend to tell me, to let that slide?”

“W-what?” Shirou is even more confused at this situation. “This servant is your father Kishinami?!”

“My friend, let us get rid of this king with flawed ideals.” Archer joins Caster at his side.

Enkidu nods. “Hakuno, you stay here with Aea, and Nungal. We will protect you, from Saber, and my friends other self.”

“W-what?” Hakuno stutters. No, they can’t be fighting Saber! They have to help that little girl, before Gilgamesh kills her! She quickly gazes down, below, as she watches Gilgamesh move closer to Bersekers Master.

She doesn’t have any other choice, she’ll have to ask Ruler for help.

 _ _“Sarratum, please, help me! I-I need to help that girl. I can’t do this on my own!”__ Hakuno pleads.

There’s a small pause.

_“You wish for me to take over your body?”_

_“Yes! Whatever it takes to get everyone to stop!”_

Again, there is a pause. As if the being sharing, Hakuno’s body is hesitating.

_“You really need to stop, being so kind. Alright, I will help. You take a rest, Hakuno.”_

_“Thank you, Ruler.”_

_“I will give control, of your body back over to you, when I am finished. Now, just close your eyes, and let go of your consciousness, as if you were going to sleep.”_

Hakuno does as Ruler suggests, and closes her eyes, slowly she can feel her body giving up it’s control, she can feel her limbs moving, but it’s not her controlling them. It doesn’t take long until her consciousness, completely fades to black.

Ruler’s eyes shoot open, getting a handle on the scene, as both Gilgamesh’s, and Enkidu go blow to blow with Saber.

Her vessel wants to save Berseker’s Master, and to get everyone to stop fighting does she not? She’ll have to use one of her skills in order to make that possible.

Ruler jumps over the railing, while her vessels husbands are distracted. She holds out her hands, to caster he skill. A bad habit, she still has form a time, when she was a mage.

“Nanna!” She prays, that Gilgamesh didn’t hear that, it would make the situation that Ruler is in, more awkward than it is. She feels bad that she had to lie to Hakuno, about her real name.

“Hakuno!” Caster yells out. What in the hell is she doing?! She’s going to get herself killed. He backs away from the fight with Saber, to follow Hakuno, off the railing, but his body feels as if he’s stepped in quicksand.

“What the hell did you do Saber?!” Archer hisses. His body is stuck in place too.

“I have done nothing Archer!” Saber fires back. “My body is stopped as well.”

Thirty seconds. Ruler has thirty seconds to get in between, Gilgamesh and Berserker’s Master. Using that skill, used up quite a bit of her vessels mana. She can only do as much as Hakuno’s body will allow her to after all. She would rather not use command seals right now.

“What is going on?!” Rin exclaims.

“I don’t know!” Aea yells back. “My servant is stopped too!”

“Archer, can you move?!” Rin questions.

Rin’s servant materializes, before shaking his head no. “I am trapped too it seems. The servants of that girl, is lucky. If I was not being bound, I would attack them too.”

“I would love to see you try, Faker. Are you mad, that Hakuno chose me over your perhaps?” Archer Gilgamesh pokes the bear.

Archer says nothing in response, but glares at Archer Gilgamesh.

“You know that girl?!” Rin is now the one confused. This situation is making less, and less sense.

Ten more seconds. Ruler runs faster, while hiding the second, aquamarine colored bracelet, on her wrist, putting in her pocket. She slides in between the golden king, and the young girl, with snow white hair.

“H-huh?! Who are you?!” The child asks Ruler.

The Gilgamesh in front of Ruler expression is somewhat surprised.

“Hakuno? What are you doing here? Have you come to finally give yourself to me?”

Ruler says nothing back, to Gilgamesh, as the timer on her skill runs out, she glances up at the balcony, to see that servants have stopped fighting for now, instead they’re looking down at them.

“Hakuno!” Enkidu calls out. “Get back up here!”  

Gilgamesh looks up at the balcony. “Ah, I see you’ve brought my friend here with you. As well, as those other versions of me. Are your puppies here with you?” He lightly touches Ruler’s face, and she flinches a bit.

“You’re not talking to Hakuno.” Ruler mutters.

“Oh?” Gilgamesh sounds amused. “Then I am assuming I am talking to Ruler then?” He says just loud enough so that, the Master’s upstairs can hear.

“What?!” Shirou and Rin both say at the same time.

Caster’s eyes widen, so Ruler took over Hakuno’s body?

“Archer.” Caster calls out.

“I know.”

“That girl, is Ruler?!” Rin looks at the twins. “And she is on your side?!”

Sian laughs. “I would hope so. She is our mother.”

That damn near causes Rin’s heart to stop beating.

“Leave.” Ruler orders.

“No, I’m afraid that I can’t do that Ruler. I mean, if you are willingly to tell me your true name, I would be more than happy to leave, with your vessel in hand of course. I want something that girl behind you has. You are aware that she is the vessel for the grail correct?” Gilgamesh asks in a mocking tone. “Is that why you are protecting her?”

“Leave, before I use a command seal on you.” Ruler orders again.

“You should pull out your weapon, if you intend to forcefully make me leave, Ruler.”

“I would rather not.” Ruler responds. “Just leave, you got what you came here for.”

“Is that so? Would you using your weapon, give away your true identity?”

Ruler lets out an irritated sigh. This man is truly the same, no matter where she goes! She doesn’t have time to play twenty questions with him.

“Y-you’re Ruler?” The female behind her quietly asks.

She’s going to have to use command seals. It’s going to take more than one to make him listen. She’ll have to burn two on him.

She focuses her mind, so that she doesn’t use the command seals on the wrong Gilgamesh accidentally.

“I said _leave!_ You are not to come back to this place!” She feels two command seals burn off her body, so winces a bit at the pain.

 _ _“_ Sorry, Hakuno.. _”__ Hakuno will all of what she put her body through, when she returns control back over to Hakuno.

Gilgamesh’s expression darkens. “Ruler, you’ve just done something, that you will regret.”

“You won’t hurt my vessel.”

Sian summons his twin blades, quickly  making them a bow, and aims for the Gilgamesh down below. Is it just his imagination, or is this bow getting easier to aim?

Gilgamesh starts to back away. “You are right. I won’t hurt Hakuno, her puppies however…” Is the last thing Ruler hears, before Gilgamesh vanishes.

“Hakuno!” Caster jumps down, and rushes towards her, along with Archer, followed, by Enkidu and the twins. Ruler, notices that Sian demateralizes his bow, on the way down.

“Mama!” Aea hugs Ruler.

“Hakuno is asleep.” Ruler gently tells Caster.

Caster had a feeling, but it is good that Ruler confirmed it. “Why did you take over my queens body?!”

“She requested me to do so. She wanted to save Berserkers Master.”

“Of course.” Archer glances upstairs, to see the mongrel Masters, and Saber, making their way down to where they are.

“W-wait, you aren’t Mama?!” Aea tilts her head to the side.

“Ruler, is your mother?!” Illya is shocked by this news, she didn’t expect Ruler to be a mother.

“Mm. And these two are my fathers!” Aea proudly states to the young girl.

Illya gets a good look at the two blonds, surrounding Ruler. That can’t be. Servant’s can’t make girls pregnant.

“Now that I have you here Ruler,” Archer starts off the conversation, ignore the grail’s vessel confusion. “Who are you really? I heard, that name you muttered. You are not Akkadian at all are you?! Are you some goddess, of my home country?!”

Ruler laughs. She’s no goddess. Though this man, always did try to make her one…

“Is this a joke to you?!” Archer yells out.

“I am handing back control of Hakuno’s body back to her.” Ruler moves closer to Archer, resting her head on his chest.

“The hell are you doing?!”

“She’s going to pass out as soon, as I pass off control back to her. Someone has to catch her.” She closes her eyes. How nostalgic this feeling is, Ruler thinks to herself, closing her eyes, handing off control back to Hakuno.

Sure enough, Hakuno is completely knocked out.  

“Is she okay?!” Enkidu rushes over to Archer.

Archer picks Hakuno up in his arms. “She is fine for now. She is breathing steadily.”

Caster lets out a sigh of relief. “Let’s get out of here. Our goal, in coming here has been achieved in a roundabout way.”

“I agree.” Enkidu picks up Aea in his arms.

“Where do you think you are all going?!” Rin runs down a nearby pile of rubble. “I have been looking for Ruler, for days now! I want to talk to her!”

Archer glares at the young mage. “As you can see mongrel, she is no condition to talk to anyone. Much less you, and your shitty servant.”

“That’s right, why should my mama talk to you anyways?! Your servant, insulted her, and rejected her proposal when she was trying to get in touch with you!” Aea reminds the older mage.

What now? “You did what, Archer?!” He shrugs in response.

“My servant, spoke on my behalf, which he should have not done. For that, I apologize Naeun. Trust me, whatever he said, is not what I feel.”

“I want to thank, Ruler for saving me, anyways.” Illya speaks up.

“Her name is Hakuno.” Caster is annoyed, at everyone calling her “Ruler” she never wanted to be Ruler, it was a complete accident, as to why she’s even Ruler in the first place!

Saber heart rate quickens. So this is the same girl, as the one on the Moon Cell.

“Then we should let Hakuno decide who she talks to.” Saber joins in on the conversation.

“Stay out of this, Saber.” Archer warns.

“Saber is right.” Shirou crosses his arms. “I want to thank Hakuno, for saving Illya too.”

“Then it’s settled! We will go to Hakuno’s house and talk with her!” Rin nods her head in confirmation.

“As if.” Sian rolls his eyes. “Like we will tell you where we live. What is to stop you, and your shady servant from attacking us?”

“I have to agree with my son here.” Caster demateralizes his tome. “I see nothing for us to gain, in letting you come to our home.”

“As if I would be so low, as to attack someone in their home!” Rin is offended by that remark. “I will leave my servant at home, we will only bring Saber. Saber won’t attack in someone else’s home either, it is against her code.”

Archer holds Hakuno tighter to him. “No. She has nothing to say to you lot.”

“How about you let Hakuno, make those choices for herself? Sian, do you have a cell phone?”

Sian shakes his head no.

“We only have a house phone.”

Rin quickly scribbles something down on a piece of paper, before handing it to Caster.

“When Ruler wakes up, and if she feels like talking to us, have your son or daughter call this number.” This feels weird, the fact, that a servant can be a father, Rin still doesn’t understand it, but the more she looks at the twins, the more she sees a resemblance, in these two blond haired men.

“We will be going now.” Archer takes off first, kissing the top of Hakuno’s head.

They are just trying to use Hakuno, he knows that, Caster knows that too. He’s not stupid. He’ll talk Hakuno out of calling them, when she wakes up.

For now, they just have to return back to their home safely.


	41. Bonding

“Friend of mine, you should rest. You and Caster have been taking turns sitting with Hakuno, since we’ve returned last night.” Enkidu mummers, as they sit down at the edge of the bed.

“I require no rest.” Archer quickly responds, crossing his arms. “Someone needs to stay with her. What if she wakes up, and no one is around?”

Enkidu smiles warmly at their friend. “You really care about your Master, don’t you?”

Archer Gilgamesh, looks Enkidu in their bright green eyes. “Of course. It is I, who cares about her the most. I feel like I have raised her. I have taught her what pleasure is, even though she still attempts to deny what she wants.” He sighs before continuing. “It would seem, that she is getting better at vocalizing, what she wants at least. Which is why we are here, in the first place.”

“Do you even want to go back to Uruk?”

Archer shrugs. “I do not really care. If my Master, changes her mind, and decides to go elsewhere, that is fine with me too. I am not on some set schedule, like Caster. I care about Hakuno, and am not just attempting to use her, unlike Caster.”

Enkidu lightly pushes Archer playfully. “You know that is not true Gil. Caster cares about Hakuno too.” Enkidu states as they watch Archer press his forehead against Hakuno’s.

Archer makes a frustrated noise. “She is still running a fever!” Ignoring Enkidu’s comment’s about Caster. “That damn Ruler, pushed her body too far.”

Enkidu raises an eyebrow, before touching Hakuno’s forehead with their hand. “She is burning up still! Have you tried, giving her some of your mana?”

“Me and Caster, have both tried that, it is not working.” Enkidu moves closer to Hakuno, in an attempt to give her some of their mana.

“Don’t bother my friend. It won’t work. Caster believes the only way for her to recover is naturally, but…” Archer glares down at the floor.

“But, you believe that is it taking too long.” Enkidu finishes their friends sentence. Still as impatient as ever.

With how Archer is not responding, Enkidu guesses that they are right.

“We’ve only been back home, for not even twenty-four hours, Gil. You’ve got to give it time.”

Archer suddenly slides of bed. “I’m going to go get some medicine for her, for when she awakens. You should rest too. What is Caster doing?”

“Caster, is working with Nungal on his cuneiform reading. He is upset, that you haven’t kept up with that, since he has been away.”

Archer rolls his eyes, that is the last thing that they should be worrying about! They have plenty of time, for Nungal to learn how to be a king, when they return to Uruk.

“And Aea?”

Enkidu kisses Hakuno’s forehead before standing up. “She is resting. She was bit tired from healing me. I told her that it was unnecessary, that I can recover my clay on my own, naturally. She is like you and her mother, she doesn’t listen.”

Suddenly, the bedroom door opens, and another blond boy’s head peaks through.

“Nungal?” Archer, watches as his son sneaks into their bedroom.

Sian brown eyes dart around nervously, before stopping at his unconscious mother.

“How is mother?”

“How do you think boy? She is still running a fever.” Archer spits out.

Sian glares at Archer, before taking a deep breath, he’s not going to let his father push his buttons today.

“I want to talk to you father.” Sian also wanted to get away from Caster for a bit. He was scolding him every time he messed up, his cuneiform writing. He can only take, getting hit on the back of the head so many times.

Enkidu knows that’s his cue to go. They slip out while Archer is distracted.

Archer watches as Enkidu leaves.

“About what boy? Make it quick, I was going to get your mother some medicine.” 

Sian swallows. “I-It’s about that other version of you.” 

Archer notices how tall Sian is getting. His son is almost at eye level with him now.

“Again, what about him? He should be of no concern of you.”

Sian’s earthy brown eyes, meets his father’s snake like, crimson eyes. “I want to fight him.” Sian simply states.

There’s a long silence, before Archer bursts out laughing.

“Stop it! Nungal, you are going to kill me from laughter.” Archer holds his stomach, as if it hurts.

Sian frowns, of course his Archer father isn’t taking this seriously.

“I’m serious, father.”

Archer calms himself down long enough to respond to Sian. “Oh, you are serious Nungal? I thought that you were joking, to try to make me feel better.”

Sian resists the urge to roll his eyes, his father would yell at him, about respect if he did that.

“I am dead serious father. I am tired of him, harassing mother. Maybe Ruler will leave mother too, if I kill him.”

“Hah! At least that is something we both can agree on.” Archer stretches, before returning to his serious self.

“Listen to me, and listen to me well Nungal. Don’t bite the bait, that my other self is throwing out. It won’t be good for you.” Archer studies his son’s facial expression, in order to make sure that he’s listening, before he keeps lecturing him.

“I’m not going to let you fight him. Even if you think, you have the capacity to keep up with him. Which you don’t. Even if you think you have the weapons to match him, which you don’t. You only have your bow. Which, need I remind you, that you haven’t even figured out the true name, of that bow Caster gave you.”

“Father-” Sian whines.

“Let me finish.” Archer warns. “The major issue that I have with this faulty “plan” of yours, is he won’t take you seriously. At present, your strength isn’t even worth him getting out of bed for. That is the truth.”

Sian eyes dart to Hakuno, before returning to his father. “You’re right. I haven’t figured out the true name of my bow. I believe that it is starting to trust me though! It is getting easier to aim.” He states proudly.

“I am going to fight him father. Nothing you can say can stop me. I want to protect what is ours too.” Sian balls his fists up, trying to keep calm, he doesn’t want to argue. “Maybe not right now. Next time I see him, I will battle with him. Even if I die-”

“Quit talking like that!” Archer snaps. “Do you not understand, what your mother has done for you?!” Annoyed, Archer grabs Sian by his necklace that Caster gave him, nearly snapping it off of Sian’s neck.

“What are you talking about?!” Sian raises his voice.

That’s right. No one has ever told him. Hakuno thought it was best not to. Much to his annoyance, they had to eat Ereshkigal’s disgusting cooking, for this cocky teenager in front of him after all, and Archer can’t even use that as leverage against him.

No. He’ll tell this disrespectful asshole everything. How he was almost killed by Enki, and Ishtar, how his mother dragged himself, to go get his soul back from the underworld.

He’ll learn to appreciate his life, when he’s through.

“Do you remember your last two days in Uruk?” Archer lets go of Sian.

Sian is confused by that question. “What?”

“You heard me. Answer the question.”

“Vaguely. I believe I remember, that Papa went to go speak to the people, I was shown off. There were celebrations. I remember that Papa, gave us lion cubs. I remember that we spent our last night in Uruk with you, father, you taught us the different consolations in the night sky. I remember Caster holding mother in his arms, when we went back to that observatory in the mountains. After that it is a fuzzy mess. My next memory is waking up in this house.” Sian brings a hand up to his temple, as if trying to remember anything else of note.

Good. So he remembers that there was celebrations in Uruk, right before they left.

“Do you know why, there were celebrations happening in our city?” Archer tries to coax the answer out of Sian.

“No. I was confused. It was at the end of Summer, but it wasn’t harvest time yet. There were no reason to praise the gods.”

Smart kid. As stubborn as he is, like an ox. Sian at least, inherited his smart brain.

“Be grateful, I will tell you exactly, why there were celebrations in Uruk.” Archer leans up against a nearby wall.

“You may not remember it, but myself, Caster, and Enkidu took you and Aea, to a nearby city called Ur. It was for somewhat of a break. Your sister,barely remembers this as well, so I cannot blame you too much.”

Sian really doesn’t remember whatever his father his talking about! No matter how hard he tries to remember, nothing comes up. The name “Ur” rings no bells for him.

“Anyway, the goddess Ishtar,” Archer groans as that name leaves his lips. “The patron goddess of our city, unfortunately. You remember her name correct?”

Sian nods his head yes. He’s heard stories about her from Archer. How his father and Enkidu killed, her bull of heaven, Gugalanna. That’s the only story about Enkidu, he can get his father to talk about.

“Good. As I was saying, Ishtar and some lesser gods, Ninazu being one of them, attacked myself, Caster, and Enkidu.”

Sian doesn’t understand where his father is going with this, he listens attentively regardless.

“Enkidu, moved you and your sister to a different room, to avoid the fighting. However, it would seem that a fault in myself and Caster, prevented us from thinking straight: adrenaline. One faulty thing is about being human, is that no matter how calculated you are, once adrenaline hits, you are not yourself, so to speak.”

Archer watches as the sunlight that’s slowly filling the room, hit Sian’s brown eyes, making them shine, almost golden. Sian is hungry. He was like that once too. Hungry for glory, wanting his name to be remembered. He lost everything that was close to him because of that hunger.

Archer doesn’t want Sian to go through that exact same heartbreak. The son of Gilgamesh, is a talented mage, but lacks polish. Almost perfect, almost strong enough to fight equally with himself.

That “almost” is what is going to kill his son. Close but not there yet. Almost a man, but not quite. A contradiction.

Like himself. What Irony. Truly, like father like son.

“Father…I fail to understand, what does Ishtar, have to do with mother?”

“That useless goddess, had a problem with Hakuno. She was jealous, that I showed her attention, while I refused to look her way. So she played like a coward, and attacked you, and your sister. Sent Enki after you, while me, and Enkidu were distracted.”

Sian really doesn’t remember that at all! He would remember meeting Enki, the god of wisdom, magic, and trickery.

“That trickster god, stabbed you. Have you ever wondered where that scar of your chest came from?” Archer motion’s at his chest.

Sian touches his chest. Lightly tracing the mark on it. “Mother told me, that it was a birthmark.”

Archer scoffs. “Your mother is a bad liar. I see where you and Aea get it from. No, that is not it at all. Enki killed you. You mother was heartbroken. Even as a child, you were causing your mother trouble…” Archer teases.

Enki killed him?! Sian finds that hard to believe, if he was dead, he wouldn’t be where he is now obviously.

“I….I…I don’t get it. Then how am I alive right now? If Enki killed me, shouldn’t I be in the underworld right now?”

Now Archer is getting somewhere, with this boy of his.

“You may thank your mother for that. She drug me to Mount Ebih. To Ishtar’s temple. We bullied her for help.” Archer corrects himself. “Well, I say “we” but your mother did most of the bullying, I was just there for support. Unlike your Caster father, I don’t coddle your mother.”

Sian’s looks over at his mother. Sian can’t believe that either, his mother is so kind, she wouldn’t hurt anyone!

“The look on your face says you doubt me. Even your mother, has a breaking point. It just takes longer to reach, than yours or mine. That is neither here nor there. In any case, we went to the underworld, and your mother got your soul back, from Ereshkigal.”

As soon as those words left Archer, it felt like the world stopped. No one ever told Sian this. This is the first he’s hearing about it.

“Why did no one tell me?”

Archer shrugs. “I tried. Your mother was against it.”

“I don’t understand why! Why hide that from me?”

“Don’t you dare get angry with your mother.” Archer warns. “I will slap you again, if you take your anger out on her. She has enough to worry about without you, yelling at her.”

“She hid that from me! Father, you of all people have to understand why I’m just a little upset. I know she’s just a stupid human, we as gods-”

A familiar sting fills Sian’s senses. Damn it, his father just hit him again. Sian brings a hand up to his face, before opening his eyes, to see Archer standing close to him. His brown eyes narrow, before lifting a hand to hit Archer back, but is stopped quickly by Archer.

“Don’t you dare.” Archer’s grip on Sian’s wrist tighten a bit. Not enough to break it, just enough to hurt.

“You hit me.”

“You called your mother a stupid human. Boy, you are more human than god. Just because my mother has blessed you and your sister, does not make you a god.” Archer explains, his voice low and soft. “If I could not achieve full divinity, you damn sure cannot.”

Sian says nothing in response, but glares at his father intensely.

“How about you tell your mother “Thank you” when she wakes up? Do you understand now? Why I am so against you throwing your live away so meaninglessly? I personally, as well as your mother, went to the underworld and back for you, you _shabarra_ ”

His father just called him a bastard, in their native tongue. He really must be pissed. He never speaks to them in Sumerian, unless himself or Aea, speaks to Archer in Sumerian first.

“I get it.” Truly, he does understand. He is just upset that no one told him.

“But do you really? I don’t think you do. Your mother cannot take another heartbreak."

“I was going to give up my command seals to mother, when she woke up anyways.” Sian suddenly states.

Archer laughs. “Oh, were you now? Are you really still trying to fight that other self of mine?”

“I don’t know.” That was lie. He is. “I want to focus on trying to get stronger on my own. I can’t do that if I am giving most of my mana, to Papa.”

“Then prove it. As a king, you cannot go back on your word.”

“I was coming to also tell you, that even if that other you, is another side of youself Father. I don’t think you are a bad person.” Sian moves past his Archer father.

“You are a good father. Even if you just slapped the shit out of me.” With that, Sian leaves, to go cool off. Leaving Archer by himself.

Archer lets out a loud sigh. He really doesn’t want anymore boys. They are too much of a handful.

When he gets back to Uruk, he should go see his mother. Maybe actually bring her an offering this time. If he was anything like Nungal, when he was that age….

He may need more than an offering to appease his mother, Ninsun, if that is the case.


	42. Setting Sun

_Beautiful. Even in death, He was beautiful._

_Anger partly fills her heart, he broke his promise. He promised that he would never leave her._

_Yet, here she is. Alive. While he isn’t._

_She can’t help but laugh, as she hears the doors open, and a tall boy with long blond hair, enters their chambers. Gilgamesh told her of a dream he had, two days before….this happened. Enki, Enlil, and An were debating what to do with him. He laughed, that loud laugh of his before he kept going, pulling her close to his body._

_“They wish to make me lord of the underworld. Of Kur. The gods wish for me to judge souls.”_

_“Is that what you wish to do?” The older Hakuno Kishinami, intertwines their fingers together, looking up, and meeting those crimson eyes of his._

_He scoffs, before coughing. “Of course not. It is depressing to think of being trapped down, in that place. Doing a job that is not even mine to begin with…” He trails off._

_Still dramatic, even when facing death._

_It’s silent for a minute. “You must be upset with me. It would seem I have angered the gods for the last time.”_

_Ruler shakes her head no, leaning her head against his chest. “I am angry, that you made me eat that flower. I am stuck being without you, for who knows how long…” Ruler sucks in a breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. There’s no telling how much Gilgamesh, would complain if she were to cry in his presence. He may be halfway sick, but he’s still the same old Gilgamesh that she knows._

_“It is bad enough, Enkidu and Archer left me first.”_

_“They was protecting those boys of ours from An.” Caster Gilgamesh reminds his queen. “Anyway, someone needs to stay with the children for a bit longer. If it can’t be me, I would rather it be you. That flower I gave you, only prolongs your life for a little longer than normal.”_

_Ruler stares down at their wedding ring, and the bracelet her Archer gave her. It’s not fair. It’s really unfair. Not just to her, but to the children too, that will have to finish growing up without a father._

_“I don’t want to be away from you.”_

_Caster shifts his body weight around a bit, before tilting Hakuno’s head up, and kissing her gently. This time he’s the one leaning his head, against her shoulder._

_“Akiya, is only ten. He needs his mother. Nungal, can’t raise him on his own. Nor can the other boys, or Aea.”_

_“He needs you too.” Hakuno retorts, attempting to keep the sadness out of her voice._

_Gilgamesh ignores her protests. “I believe Archer jinxed us, by saying he didn’t want anymore boys. Five boys and one girl.” He yawns, as he reaches for Rulers hand._

_Ruler laughs a bit. “How are you feeling?”_

_“I am just tired my queen.” He closes those ruby red eyes. “I am truly happy, to have met you. To have loved you. I would do it all again, you know.”_

_Ruler swallows. Damn this man, he’s making this harder, than it already is._

_“Mm. I love you too Gil. Very much.”_

_“I am sure, that you will be able to go to Kur. I see no reason why the gods would deny you that. You have taken care of my people, as your own, even if you are not Sumerian.” His voice turning into a whisper._

_She knows that he’s just trying to make her feel better about all this. About them being separated. Again. He’s using all his strength to do so._

_Ruler runs a hand through his soft blond locks. “Shh. Save your strength. It’s okay, Gil. Get some rest. I love you.”_

_Gilgamesh mumbles an “I love you as well, my Hakuno.” before finally falling asleep._

_Little did she know, that would be the last time they spoke. He never woke up, after that conversation._

_Angry. She’s so angry._

_“Mother! I came as soon as I heard.” Nungal, shoos away all the servants surrounding his mother, and now his father’s body. Once it’s just him and his mother in the room alone, he pulls her into a tight hug._

_She can no longer control all of her emotions, she cries hard. She isn’t sure how long her son lets her cry against him._

_“I am sorry mother..” Nungal whispers. “The other boys are on their way here. Kashid is bringing Akiya. As you can guess, fathers favorite isn’t taking this so well. Aea is on her way, back to Uruk too. She was in Ur, with the soldiers on a training mission.”_

_“That isn’t true.” Hakuno wipes her face with her hand, sitting back down, next to Gilgamesh, brushing that golden hair, away from his face._

_“What isn’t true?” Nungal, moves closer to his mother, quickly looking at his father’s body. He sighs. He doesn’t want to see his father like this._

_“That Akiya is-” Rulers heart hurts as she corrects herself. “Was your fathers favorite. You were always his favorite. Why do you think he was so hard on you, all the time?”_

_Nungal supposes that his mother was right. Both of his fathers were awkward in showing their affection for him, but they were always looking out for him in their own ways._

_“I am still filled with errors mother. I am not sure, if I am ready to be king.”_

_Ruler stares at her Gilgamesh for a bit, before responding. “I think you can do it. I am right here with you, so are your brothers, and your sister.”_

_Nungal hears a knock at the door, he assumes it’s his brothers. “You may enter!”_

_He was right. Four boys of various ages walk in, three with blond hair, and one lone ceder haired boy. Another person also entered the room with them. It’s one of his fathers advisers._

_“We are not taking visitors right now.” Nungal warns, as the four boys approach their mother, it doesn’t take too long before the two younger boys Eluti, and Akiya the lone brunette of his siblings, start to cry loudly._

_Ruler hugs the two younger boys close to her. While her other two sons, join Nungal at his side, as if to protect her, from his fathers royal court._

_“Queen Hakuno. Our kings beloved.” The man bows. “I am truly sorry. Our king loved you greatly.”_

_She doesn’t need to be reminded of that._

_“Thank you.” She meekly responds._

_“I am actually here to see you, King Ur-Nungal.”_

_Nungal raises an eyebrow. That didn’t take long._

_“My fathers body is not even cold yet. I would appreciate if you would still refer to me as “high prince” for now.”_

_The older adviser shakes his head no. “I cannot do that, your majesty. It is not what your father wanted.”_

_“My brothers are just starting to mourn!” Kashid snaps, “My mom is as well! Please, just leave us be. Nungal can do whatever needs to be done later!”_

_“Brother…” Nungal starts._

_“Prince Kashid. I understand your frustration but your brother needs to speak with the people. Not as High Prince Ur-Nungal, but as King Ur-Nungal. The people need to know what has happened.”_

_Nungal’s brown eyes look back at his mother, pleading for help._

_Ruler nods her head. “It’s alright Sian.” She speaks to him in her native tongue. Something she hasn’t done in a long while. “Do what needs to be done. I’ll stay here with your younger brothers, and wait for your sister to return.”_

As Ruler watches her oldest son, leave the now too small room, she closes her eyes. The next thing she sees is those same bright right eyes, staring down at her.

“You have awoken, my queen.” He smiles that same gentle smile at her.

Shit! Ruler quickly looks around. Of all the things to dream about…and it would seem her vessel is still asleep.

 _“Hakuno!”_ She calls out to her vessel, in an vain attempt to get her to wake up. If she passes off control to Hakuno now, Gilgamesh will know, that she took over her body, without permission.

“Are you alright?” Gilgamesh laughs. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

By the way he’s speaking to her, Ruler knows that this is Caster. The Gilgamesh she just dreamed about.

She’s still angry with him. Leaving her. Lying to her about being able to see him, when she died. That’s why she doesn’t talk to her vessel whenever this man is around. She hasn’t spoken to him, since that day he left her.

These feelings of anger isn't becoming of a Ruler, she knows that. He broke his promise to her though, how can she not be angry at that?! If she ever did that to him, she would never hear the end of it.

He’s right there in front her. Even after all this time, she can’t stop her body from gravitating towards him. She finds herself hugging this man. Hard.

“I missed you.” Is all that can fall from the Ruler’s lips.

Caster laughs again, as he hugs Hakuno tightly against him. “Missed me? My queen, I think you are confused. I haven’t went anywhere. Unless you are upset, that I went to go spend time with Nungal? I have to reteach him how to read our way of writing. Seriously, that younger self of mine has slacked off.” He keeps ranting, good to see that hasn’t changed.

Ruler knows she shouldn’t do this, that it’s somewhat wrong, but she wants to get him to be quiet for a moment, plus she can feel her vessel start to stir awake, so she has to be quick about this. She presses her lips against the golden kings quickly. Now is a good time as any to pass, control of this body back to her vessel. She drinks in the feeling of Caster’s lips against hers, as she slowly gives Hakuno, control of her body back.

Hakuno quickly opens her eyes. As she feels a pair of lips against her own. What in the hell was all of that just now?! She saw that dream too. Was that her own dream? Or Rulers? Was Ruler mistaking Gilgamesh for her own husband? There is so many questions, that she needs answers to. That dream felt so real, like when she was seeing Gilgamesh’s past, back on the Moon Cell.

As Caster pulls back, he notices that confused look on Hakuno’s face.

“Hakuno. My queen. What is going on? You have been acting strange since you’ve woken up. Is it the fever?” He presses his forehead against Hakuno’s to check on her fever. Her forehead still is a bit warm.

“N-No…I just-” This is harder to explain than she thought. “I just woke up, I don’t know what you’re talking about Gil. The first thing I feel is your lips against mine.”

Now Gilgamesh is the one who is confused. “What do you mean? You were just talking to me a second ago. You said that you “missed me.”

That wasn’t her. Hakuno can kind of piece together the situation. Ruler must have woken up first, and took over her body.

“I-I think you may have been talking to Ruler. I believe, that she might have mistaken you for her husband.”

Caster eyes widen, before they narrow. “My queen. You need to tell that Ruler, to come out. I must speak with her now.” Something is not right about this Ruler. According to Archer, she spoke Sumerian, and the fact that when he was talking to her she sounded just like his Hakuno.

Hakuno bites her lip, how to explain this…

“She doesn’t want to talk to me, when you are around.”

Caster raises an eyebrow. “So, she is a coward then?”

Hakuno knows that Caster is wrong, about Ruler. She felt the same feelings Ruler was, during…whatever that dream was. She was angry, and scared. If she is mistaking Gilgamesh, for her husband, she can partly understand why she doesn’t want to talk to Gilgamesh.

“I just think she’s mistaking you for her husband.” She tells Caster again.

Caster lets out an annoyed sigh, they are just talking circles around each other at this point.

“Are you upset at me?” Hakuno whispers, shift her eyes away from Caster. “I’m sorry. I-”

Hakuno is stopped from finishing whatever she has to say, by Caster kissing her. Hard.

“I am not upset at you. I do not think, I could ever be upset at you, Hakuno. Unless you willingly threw your life away.” Caster says seriously.

A rush of relief washes over Hakuno. Good, he’s not upset at her. She was worried, that he might not like her anymore, now that she’s sharing her body with Ruler.

“I am just upset, at the situation we are in. Both children are Masters, you are sharing your body with an unknown Ruler, two other Masters, and the grails vessel is aware that, you are Ruler, and finally we have another version of myself that is interested in you and the children.” He presses his forehead against hers again, it seems her fever is slowly going down.

“And you are sick.” He finishes.

Hakuno can’t deny, that it’s a complete mess that they are in. It’s like a tornado came through, followed by a wildfire, and then a tsunami.

“I know, this is bad…but I think as long as we’re together, it’ll be okay.”

Caster laughs. “How optimistic. There is one piece of good news. Archer found the contract breaker, I am still taking a good look at it, but if all goes well, we can rid Nungal, of his command seals, and I can contract with you again.”

“Archer told me he found it. I’m glad, that he told you as well.”

“Is that all Archer told you?” Caster questions, wondering if Archer has told Hakuno the truth about the grail yet.

Hakuno thinks for a minute. “That’s all he told me.”

So he hasn’t confessed to Hakuno yet. How useless.

“Why, what’s wrong?”

Caster kisses Hakuno’s last command seal, on her hand. “Hakuno, next time you are alone with my younger self, I want you to ask him “what are you hiding from me?”

“I don’t understand. If you know something Caster, please tell me.” Hakuno pleads.

“I made a promise to Archer, not to. If he still refuses to confess what he knows, after you ask him that question, come to me. I will tell you everything, I promise you.”

Hakuno is a little apprehensive about this. “You know, I don’t like it when you hide things from me.”

“I know that, my queen. Just do as I ask, and Archer will tell you everything….hopefully.”

Hakuno swallows. “…Okay, Caster I am trusting you.”

“Good, good.” Caster digs through his pants pocket, before pulling out a small piece of paper.

“That young female mage, gave me this and wanted me to pass it off to Nungal, or Aea. I thought it would be best to give it to you instead.”

Hakuno looks down at the paper, it’s a phone number.

“Those kids, wish for you to call that number, when you felt better. That girl said, if you called to ask for a “Rin Tohsaka”

“Why do you think, they want to get into contact with me?” She asks her husband.

Caster shrugs. “If I am to guess, they wish to talk to Ruler. They probably want to either ally with us, or take you to the church. Neither is what I wish for us to do. Even more so, when both of those Masters refused our alliance, when we sent the twins to bargain.”

“...I think I’ll call them. There’s only one way for us, to be sure of what Rin wants. There’s no point in us sitting here guessing.”

“I believe my queen, you should wait until you are feeling better.” Caster warns.

Hakuno slides out of bed. “I’m feeling fine now. I was just tired. Besides, it’s just a phone call. I’m not fighting anyone.” She gives Caster a small smile.

Caster also stands up, following Hakuno. “I want you to get some more rest, after you are done talking to those kids.”

Hakuno grabs a hold of their bedroom door handle, assuring Caster that she’s fine, before stopping.

That dream, really affected her too. She doesn’t know what she would do, if she ever lost both Caster, and Archer.

“...Promise me, you won’t ever leave me. No matter what happens, Gilgamesh.” Hakuno mutters.

“Hm?” Caster wraps his arms around Hakuno’s waist. “Of course Hakuno, I would never leave you. You know this.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. A king never breaks his promises, my queen.” Caster states proudly, as he holds Hakuno tighter against him.

Hakuno smiles to herself. Still as arrogant as ever. Now to go make this phone call.

“Saber, can you tell us how you know Ruler?” Tohsaka’s eyes drift over to Saber. “I’ve tried to ask Archer, but he refuses to tell me anything, I don’t feel like wasting a command seal on him, in order to make him talk.”

Saber looks over at Shirou, as if waiting for his permission to be honest, with both her Master, and Rin.

Shirou nods his head. “I would like to know too, so does Illya does too.”

“That’s right!” Illya speaks up, from across the room. “I want to know, why there are three blondies, here too! Well, five if you count those two twins…”

“It is a long story…” Saber whispers. The last thing she expected to find in this world, was Hakuno Kishinami.

“We have all day, Saber.” Rin reminds her. “We are just waiting for one of the Kishinami twins to call us.”

“Alright…” Saber begins. “The girl you saw, her name is Hakuno Kishinami. To be honest….she was the last person I was expecting to see here.”

“You aren’t answering the question Saber, how do you know her?” Rin prods Saber further for answers.

“Tohsaka!” Shirou snaps.

“It’s okay Shirou.” Saber smiles. “In short, she was my Master in another world. Hakuno is not someone you want to make angry, she may look weak, but she is stronger than she looks. The other two Gilgamesh’s that you saw, are her servants.”

Rin crosses her arms. “So she is your previous, Master in another grail war?”

“Yes.” Saber confirms. “She also won, the grail war she participated in.”

“What?!” Shirou exclaims. “Then why is she here?!”

“That is what I don’t know. In any case, Hakuno is not someone we want to upset.”

“What about the other blondies?” Illya asks.

“I was her servant, along side Gilgamesh.” Saber confesses. “That is another thing I must warn you about, if we go to where Hakuno is staying, I must ask you: do not upset her servants. No matter if you trust them or not.”

“Another person with his face, just tried to kill Illya!” Shirou reminds his servants. “You want me to just forget that?!”

“Yes.” Saber warns. “For now, I do not trust him either, but I know one thing, that it is a completely different bag that the King of Heroes gets in, if someone insults his Master, which is Hakuno.”

It’s true. Saber remembers when Charlemagne first appeared on the Moon Cell, and Gilgamesh just joined back up with Hakuno. Another Archer named Arjuna, questioned Hakuno’s strength, doubted that if was truly the victor of the Moon Cell, in earshot of Gilgamesh.

It took herself, Charlemagne, and Karna to pull Gilgamesh off of Arjuna.

“I also fail to understand, how those twins are a servants offspring.” Rin utters. “It doesn’t make sense.”

Saber knows how they came to be, but Rin and Shirou doesn’t need to know about Chaldea. That’s one thing she’ll have to keep hidden from them, even if she doesn’t want to.

“I can’t tell you exactly how those children came to be, but I can assure you, those are The King of Heroes children.”

Rin opens her mouth to question Saber more, but is stopped by a phone ringing.

Shirou sighs. “I’ll go get it.” he saunters over to the phone, picking it up.

“Hello, this is the Emiya household.”

A soft female voice comes from the other end.

“Um, I-I’m not sure if this is the right number, but I was told to ask for a “Rin Tohsaka.” I’m Hakuno Kishinami. I think we met the other day.”

Shirou’s heart stops beating, he wasn’t expecting Ruler to actually call.

“TOHSAKA!” Shirou calls out. “It’s Ruler!”

Hakuno sucks in a breath. Here we go.


	43. Alethephobia

“I want to talk with you, Ruler.” Rin’s voice, sounds urgent.

“You can call me Hakuno…” Hakuno mummers, as Caster Gilgamesh leans in closer to Hakuno, in order to hear the conversation that is taking place.

“Is Hakuno your true name?”

“Sure.” Hakuno sighs annoyed, her friend from another timeline isn’t getting it. “Lets go with that. What do you want to talk with me about, Tohsaka?”

“This is better done face to face. Can myself, and the boy that was with me the other day, come to your place?”

Hakuno glances over at Caster, who does not look happy with that question, he has his arms crossed.

“Listen, I don’t think that’s such a good idea..”

“Did your servant not tell you? I am leaving my servant back where I’m staying, I am aware that you have some type of connection with him. We will only bring Saber, and she won’t attack you in your home. Neither will her Master, or myself.” Rin promises. “As a Tohsaka, one of the founding mage families, I wouldn’t break my promise to you.”

Hakuno can already feel her headache trying to come back. This Rin, is almost exactly like her friend, on the Moon Cell. Stubborn to a fault.

“You attacked my son, and daughter Rin. No offense, but mage family history really doesn’t mean anything, when you attack my children for no reason.”

There’s a long pause, before Hakuno hears Rin’s voice again.

“I apologize. I was not aware, that Sian, and Naeun were your children Ruler. If I knew, I wouldn’t have attacked them. Again, let me apologize. I can make it up to you, if you let us come over to your house. I can have my friend cook for you! What do you like to eat?”

Hakuno stomach starts to growl, if that boy that is with her, really is a younger version of Archer, then he can cook extremely well.

“I’ll eat anything. I’m not super picky.” Hakuno replies. Hakuno hears a door open, and she sees Archer heading towards them. “Let me ask my servant, really quickly, hold on a moment.”

“Who are you talking to? What you doing out of bed?!” Archer scolds his Master.

“She is talking, to that mage girl, from earlier.” Caster states, glancing at his younger self. “They still wish to talk to Hakuno.”

“Master, this isn’t a good idea.” Archer warns. “What if those mongrels, bring that Archer? I won’t allow him in our home.”

“Tohsaka says she won’t bring him.”

Archer huffs, annoyed. “I don’t like this. Judging by the look on your face, you are considering letting them come here.”

Hakuno ignores Archer’s complaining. “Only Saber will be joining Tohsaka, and her friend. You know Saber Gil, she won’t do anything that’s against her knights code.”

Archer shifts his eyes away from Hakuno. Saber is the last woman he wishes to see. This all so embarrassing, his older self has made things harder, than they should be.

“I’m trusting you, Hakuno.” Archer utters. “If this backfires….”

“It won’t.” Hakuno picks the house phone back up. “I trust Rin.”

Archer leans up against, the wall by Hakuno, waiting on her to finish her phone call.

“Are you still there Tohsaka? I’ll take you up on your offer, I’ll allow your friend to cook for me.”

“I was worried that you hung up on me!” Rin exclaims. “What is your address, Ruler? I’ll write it down, and do you want to meet today?”

Hakuno thinks for a moment, she does feel a bit better, she should be back to her old self, by tonight.

“That sounds good. We can meet up, early this evening.” Hakuno, slowly gives Rin her families address.

“My friend wants to know what you would like to eat.”

“I said I really wasn’t picky. Something Japanese would work. My servants, and twins don’t like anything spicy though.”

“He’s going to make Gyudon. He’s going out to buy ingredients now.” Rin tells the meek sounding Ruler.

Wait. These kids are going to use their own money, to buy food for her? No, no, no. They don’t need to do that.

”You guys don’t have to do that. I’ll go get whatever ingredients you need.”

That grabs both of the Gilgamesh’s attention. “Hakuno…” they both say in unison.

Hakuno gives them a look, that says “be quiet for a moment, please.”

“Are you sure, Ruler?” Rin questions, uneasiness present in her voice.

“Mm. I have plenty of money, so don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll give the phone to my friend then. His name is Shirou. He can tell you, exactly what he needs. I’m not so good at this cooking stuff.” She confesses. Silence prevails the phone line for a moment, before a males voice speaks.

“Hello?”

“Hi.” Hakuno awkwardly greets.

“Tohsaka told me, you were going to buy ingredients? That is nice of you Ruler.”

“It’s Hakuno.” Hakuno tells Shirou her name. Really, being called “Ruler” is so strange!

“Ah, okay. Um, well here are the ingredients I need, Hakuno.” He starts to list off ingredients. It doesn’t sound like she’ll have to get too much food.

Hakuno exhales as she finally hangs up the phone.

“Well?” Archer pushes his body off of the wall. “What is the plan, Master?”

“Rin, and the boy, I think his name is Shirou, are going to come here later this evening.” Hakuno intertwines Archer’s and her fingers together, in an attempt to keep Archer calm. “We’ll eat, and we’ll listen to whatever they have to say. Me, you, and Caster, will deiced to do afterwords.”

  _“_ We should be on our guard, my queen.” Caster chimes in. “I shall go check on the magical barrier, and inform Enkidu, on what our current plan is.” Caster gives her a small kiss, before walking off into the living room, calling out Enkidu’s name.

That leaves her, and Archer alone. Her heart is beating erratically, she isn’t sure, if it’s her feelings, or Ruler’s feelings bleeding into her own. It’s like it’s the first time she’s ever been alone with this man, as his red eyes light up the darkness of the hallway, when that isn’t the case at all!

This silence is killing her, she remembers what Caster wanted her to ask when she was alone with Archer. She’ll try that. Just anything to break this deafening silence.

She starts to speak, to ask the question “What are you hiding from me?” instead, something much different spills out.

_"Zae ankingumen, Gil_. _”_ Hakuno instantly brings a hand over her mouth, what in the world did she just say?!

Archer narrows his eyes. That’s unusual. She just told him that he’s her universe, in Sumerian. He never taught her how to say that. Neither has Enkidu, nor Caster.

“Master,” He moves his body closer to hers. “What was that just now?”

“I don’t know!” Hakuno’s eyes dart back and forth. “I-I’m sorry, I really don’t understand, what I just said!”

Archer wraps his arms around Hakuno’s waist, pulling her closer to him.

“While I’m glad that you feel so strongly about me, my Master…” He leans his head next to her hear, making her heart beat incredibly fast. “That Ruler, that is hiding, within you, should really control her emotions better. She is giving away her identity.” He whispers.

Hakuno’s eyes widen. “You know, Ruler’s true name?!”

Archer laughs a bit. “I have some ideas. I believe that was Ruler talking just now, you called me your “universe” in my language just now. I never taught you how to say that phrase.” He unwraps his arms from around her waist.

“In any case, she is no Akkadain queen.”

So many questions. Between whoever this Ruler is, the twins, and this other Gilgamesh running around, it’s almost too much.

Deep breath. Maybe she can some answers out of Ruler, if she goes shopping alone.

“I’m going out.” Hakuno tells Archer, moving to put her shoes on.

“No you’re not.” Archer retorts. “You are still sick. I just brought you back medicine.”

“I’m fine.” Hakuno assures her servant. “My fever has went down. I need some fresh air anyways. I have to go pick up these ingredients, for Rin’s friend.”

Archer rolls his eyes. “Let those kids, buy their own food.”

“They’re kids, Gil. I can’t let them use what little money they have, on us. Not when we have more money, than we know what do with.”  

“That’s just your motherly instincts talking.”

Hakuno shrugs, as she finishes tying her shoelaces. “Maybe, but I won’t let those kids, go broke because of us.”

“I’m going with you then.” Archer moves to put his shoes back on, but is stopped by Hakuno’s hand on his chest.

“No. I want to talk to Ruler, and she won’t talk to me as long as you are around.”

Archer frowns. “So, she is scared of me then?”

Almost the exact same words Caster said, a little bit ago.

“That is what I’m trying to figure out. I’ll be fine Gil, I promise. You stay here, and help Caster and Enkidu out, with the magical barrier. It’s still early in the day, that other self of yours, won’t try anything as long as there’s light out.”

“It does not take three heads, to look at a magical barrier, Hakuno.” Archer complains, and Hakuno frowns, giving him the same look she gives the twins, when they’re about to be in trouble.

“At least take the boy with you. Have him carry the bags, I do not wish for you to pass out in the middle of town.” He turns his head in the direction of the twins rooms. “BOY!”

Hakuno supposes that she will need help, carrying the bags at least, and Ruler does seem to like the twins, so maybe Ruler will talk to her, with one of the twins around.

Archer can hear a bedroom door open, Gilgamesh turns his attention back to Hakuno.

“That boy, also wanted to talk to you about something. I would take this opportunity to ask him about it, while you are out.”

Hakuno inwardly groans, hoping whatever Sian needs to talk to her about, isn’t anything terrible.

A sleepy blond hair boy, pokes from around the corner, yawning, as he greets his father, and mother.

“You are awake mother?” Sian rubs his brown eyes, trying to force himself awake.

Archer glares down at his son, he’s not wearing a shirt. Of course. “Go put a shirt on.” Archer orders. “You are going into town with your mother, to help her with whatever she needs you to do.”

Sian nods his head, before quickly heading back into his room, and throwing on a long sleeved shirt, and returning.

“I’m ready mother, let us go.” Sian stretches.

“You haven’t even brushed your hair!” Hakuno scolds, trying to slick down Sian’s bangs.

Archer laughs. “Be careful, Master. If anything happens, have the boy use one of his command seals, to call Caster. Me and Enkidu will not be too far behind him.”

“Of course.” Hakuno smiles. “I’m always careful.”

Archer’s red eyes, turn to Sian. “I’m trusting you, to protect your mother. Do not do anything stupid.”

Sian glares at his father. “I’ll protect mother, better than you ever could!” Sian spits out, grabbing his jacket, and heading out the door, before Archer can say anything back.

“Sian!” Hakuno yells out. “Don’t talk to your father like that!”

Archer sighs. “Stupid boy.”’ He pulls in Hakuno for a kiss. “If he disrespects you, while you are out, do not hesitate to tell me, I will deal with him.” Archer promises.

Hakuno knows what Archer means by he’ll “deal with him,” he’ll probably hit Sian again. She doesn’t want that.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.” Hakuno kisses Archer once more, before heading to the door. “I’ll be back soon!”

Hakuno makes sure to lock the door behind her, she sees Sian standing around, waiting for her, he smiles in her direction.

“Are you ready mother?” Sian asks.

What a contrast, compared to the brashness of not even five minutes ago, to the gentleness that Sian is showing now. It’s like night and day.

“Yes!” Hakuno returns his smile, as the mother and son start to head towards town. “You really shouldn’t talk to your father like that, Sian.”

Sian sighs. “He pisses me off. Why can’t he be more like Papa? At least Papa, will listen to your side of things.”

“He cares about you Sian. He just has a hard time of showing it.”

Whatever. It won’t matter once Sian, beats his father’s other self. He’ll prove to his Archer father, that he is stronger than him, once and for all.

“Mother, I want to give my command seals to you.”

Wait. What was that?! She couldn’t have heard that right, just now.

“What brought this on, Sian?” Somethings fishy about this.

Sian brushes his bangs out from the front of his face. “It’s simple mother, I want to become a stronger mage, and I can’t do that, if I’m giving up most of mana to papa.”

That arrogant tone of his. Just like Archer. Hakuno shakes her head.

“That can’t be all there is to it Sian, be honest with me.”

“That is the truth mother!” Sian insists. “I want to get stronger, so that I may protect you better.”

He sounds honest. Or at least her son is giving the impression that he’s being honest.

“You know, once you give up your command seals you can’t take that back, Sian. Are you sure, that you’ve thought this over?”

“Yes.” Sian’s tone is serious. “I’ll protect you mother, besides papa wants to be contract with you anyways. You can provide him with the amount of mana that he needs.”

“If this is what you want Sian…” Hakuno looks around for a moment. “Then we can transfer your command seals over to me, when we return home.”

Sian’s brown eyes light up. Good. It won’t be long now, until he can go fight his fathers other self. He feels that he’s starting to get closer to unlocking, his bows true name.

“Okay, mother! That sounds like a plan to me!” He gives Hakuno a tight hug

Hakuno grunts. She wonders if Archer will be upset, that after all that time, he spent looking for that contract breaker, only for Sian to give up his command seals willingly. He’ll probably complain that he just wasted all that time looking for that damn knife.

In any case, she'll have to watch her son closely. She still feels something is off about all of this.

Sian swallows. He wants to confront his mother, about how he died when he was young, to tell her “Thank you” but the words won’t come out. Instead, he gives Hakuno one last hug.

It’s quiet on the way to the nearby market. Sian has his hands in his pockets, looking around every few minutes, probably making sure they aren’t being followed. She should take this chance to talk to Ruler.

_“Ruler. _”__ Hakuno starts _“I think you owe me some answers.”_

A slight pause before she gets a response.

_“Let me apologize to you Hakuno. I did not mean to kiss your husband. I-I was a bit confused, you could say.”_

_“That’s not what I’m talking about.”_ Hakuno replies. _“Please, tell me more about you. Your real name, what your life was like wherever you came from. I want to know more about that dream, that we both had. Was that really part of your past, jumbled with elements of my life or…”_

_“I did have six children, when I was alive. That much is true, and my husband did widow me.”_

_“Please. Ruler. Tell me your real name, I don’t want you to lie to me. I trust you, so I wish you would trust me, just a little more.”_

Again, there is a long silence.

“ _You can’t freak out on me. Promise me that.”_ Ruler’s voice is low and soft.

_“You can trust me.”_ Hakuno tells Ruler again, feeling a little nervous.

_“Your husband is correct, I am not an Akkadian queen. My real name is-”_

“Oh? What a surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” A familiar voice breaks her, from her thoughts.  

“Mother!” Sian gets in between his mother, and the golden man in front of them.

Dammit, this is the last thing she needs right now! And she was so close to finding out Ruler’s true name as well!

“...Gilgamesh.” Hakuno breathes out.

“Ah, so it would seem I am talking to Hakuno this time?” Gilgamesh moves closer to Hakuno, only to be stopped by Sian touching his chest.

“Stay back!” Sian warns.

Gilgamesh looks down at Sian’s hand, before slapping it away.

“Nungal. Boy. Do you intend to make a scene here in public? Isn’t that against your mage code, or whatever?” He asks mockingly.

Sian can only glare at Gilgamesh.  

“What do you want, Gilgamesh?” Hakuno questions.

Gilgamesh laughs, that same laugh her own Archer has.

“Relax. I am not here to start a fight today. Remember what I said, Hakuno? It would not be fun to take you away, unless my other selves were there to watch. Honestly, I was no expecting to run into you. It must be fate.”

Hakuno resists the urge to roll her eyes. “If you don’t mind then, me and Sian will be going.”

Gilgamesh quickly gets in front of Hakuno, blocking her escape.

“You should let me treat you, and our boy to something sweet. I wish to talk with you more anyways.”

“No.” Sian replies instantly.

“Our” boy?” Hakuno raises an eyebrow.

“Why do you sound so shocked? He is my flesh and blood is he not?” Gilgamesh walks along side Hakuno, while Sian continues to glare at Gilgamesh.

“I suppose so.” Hakuno softly responds. “Really, I don’t have time to talk with you.”

“Of course you do.” Gilgamesh retorts. “You want to know the truth about the grail do you not?”

Hakuno stops in her tracks. The truth about the grail? What is this man on about?

“Ah, so I’ve piqued your interest then?”

“.…What do you know?” Hakuno whispers. Granted, Ruler might know this information too, but pulling the truth out Ruler, is like pulling a splinter from a finger.

“Come.” Gilgamesh nods his head toward a small cafe, nearby the market. “Let us sit down, and properly discuss this. You may bring your boy along too.” Gilgamesh walks on ahead.

“Mother…” Sian hisses.

“He won’t try anything in public. We can always make a break for it, if he does.” Hakuno mutters.

“I’ll protect you.” Sian whispers to Hakuno, following Gilgamesh inside the cafe.

It’s not long until Sian is staring down a cup of coffee, while his mother, is looking at a large parfait.

“Now, Hakuno,” Gilgamesh starts. “I wish for you to run away with me, along with those children of yours.”

Sian opens his mouth to argue with Gilgamesh, but is stopped by Hakuno touching his shoulder. A warning to be quiet.

“I already told you, I can’t do that.”

“You might be inclined to, once you know the truth.” Gilgamesh states with his usual arrogant tone.

“Which is?”

“You did not let me finish speaking, the night I took you out on my airship. I mentioned that I wished to rebuild humanity. Humans of this era are far too flawed you see? They lack purpose you could say. They have too much excess. Humans need a real leader, to guide them.”

Hakuno disagrees with that statement heavily. Humans are flawed creatures yes, but so is Gilgamesh. He isn’t perfect. He’s human too.

“And you believe that you are capable of leading humans in this era?” Hakuno finishes his statement.

“You catch on fast. I can see why, my other selves like you so much.” Gilgamesh smirks.

“And how do you intend to achieve this?” Sian asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

Gilgamesh’s crimson eyes flash towards Sian, before returning to Hakuno.

“With the grail of course.”

“So, you intend to win the grail and wish to become king again?” Hakuno takes a small bite of the parfait.

Gilgamesh laughs again. “Win it? No, Hakuno, has my other Archer self not told you yet? The grail is corrupted. I intend to use the grails mud, to cause another catastrophe, and recreate Uruk, with the humans that survive.”

Hakuno’s heart stops beating. No, no, no. “Corrupted?" And you are saying that my Archer knew this?!”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow. “I do not see why not, if he is indeed me, he should have.”

It all makes sense now. How Archer has been avoiding her, how he’s been upset. All of it. He’s been lying to her for the past five years.

“Mother? What does that mean? Does that mean we can’t go back to Uruk?!” Sian’s voice sounds panicked.

Hakuno brings a hand up to her chest, it’s hard to breathe. Everything that they’ve been working towards, is basically worthless. If the grail is corrupted, that means it can’t grant wishes properly.

The worst part of it all, is that her Archer knew this. Caster knew too, now that she thinks about it. That’s probably what he was trying to tell her earlier.

He could have said something. Caster could have told her the truth too.

 “Do you see now? I am the only one you can trust Hakuno. Come away with me, bring Nungal, Aea, and my friend, and we can recreate Uruk together.”

He could have told her upfront, before they left Uruk.

He didn’t. He lied, and refused to tell her. Instead, she’s hearing the truth, from a different version of Archer.

“Gilgamesh..” Hakuno whispers, meeting those bright red eyes.

Truly, the truth hurts.


	44. Karma

“Well?” Gilgamesh’s red eyes stare deep into Hakuno’s hazel irises.

That snaps Hakuno out of her own head. Right. She needs to answer this arrogant man.

Gilgamesh’s gaze turns to Sian.

“Leave, boy.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Gilgamesh leans back against the chair. “This does not concern you.”

Sian’s eyes narrow. “I won’t leave.”

“I do not want to cause a scene here, Nungal.” Gilgamesh hisses, in Sumerian.

Sian huffs out a sigh. “You are not my father, why should I listen to you? You could be lying to my mother, for all I know.” he replies back in his native tongue.

Hakuno can only pick up bits and pieces of what’s being said, but she doesn’t like where this conversation is heading. The last thing she needs is for Sian, to try to actually fight Gilgamesh.

“Sian.” Hakuno starts. “It’s okay. Go wait outside, I’ll be out there in a minute.”

Sian looks between both, Hakuno and Gilgamesh, before standing up.

“If he tries anything mother, just yell for me. I will come running.” Sian gives Gilgamesh one last glare, before moving away from the table.

Gilgamesh waits until, Sian is out of earshot before commenting. “He is like a wild bull.”

“My Archer says this same thing..” Hakuno mutters.

Gilgamesh laughs. “Now that the boy is out of the way, you may give me your answer. I do not wish to take you by force, Hakuno.”

Hakuno bites her lip. She can’t go with this man. Not now, not ever. This is…but at the same time isn’t her Gilgamesh. Even if she’s pissed off with Archer right now, he’s better, than the man in front of her right now.

“I can’t go with you.” Hakuno utters.

Gilgamesh is the one whose sighing now.

“Mongrel, you are misunderstanding the situation still.” Gilgamesh complains, taking a bite of her parfait, before making a disgusted sound. “I _am_  your Gilgamesh. I am the same as your Archer.” He leans his face in across the table, damn near knocking her melting parfait, over.

So much for not making a scene.

“I have dreamed about you, for the past two years, every night.” His voice is so low, that Hakuno can barely hear him. “It is morbid enough, that these dreams are turning into visions, while I am awake. I have seen you verbally abuse, that useless goddess, Ishtar, bargain with Ereshkigal, among other things.”

“You really need to get a better pickup line.” Hakuno states again. Hakuno can’t deny that, she is curious as to how, Gilgamesh is seeing Archer’s memories. Maybe it’s because the same person. Or something else entirely. Regardless, she won’t go with Gilgamesh.

“And you need better jokes.” Gilgamesh holds Hakuno’s head in place, as his lips roughly meet hers.

No. This isn’t her Gilgamesh. She pushes against his chest, in an attempt to get him to stop.

“You kissed me back, this time.” Gilgamesh mutters softly.

She did it?! Damn it…

“I’m leaving.” Hakuno stands up.

“You still have not given me an answer.” Gilgamesh quickly throws some money on the table, and follows Hakuno.  

“I’ve already told you my answer: no. You’re persistent.”

“Of course. You are something that I wish to possess, I will not take “no” for an answer.”

Hakuno sighs, she knew she shouldn’t have went to hear, what this Gilgamesh had to say!

“Stalker.”

Gilgamesh laughs. “I will forgive your little joke. I am in a good mood right now.” He follows Hakuno down the stairs onto the ground floor, of the Cafe, taking her chin in his hand, and tilting it upwards.

“You must be overwhelmed by the amount of information, that I gave you, so you are not thinking clearly.”

Sure. That’s totally it.

Gilgamesh frowns. “I do not like that look you are giving me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You are rejecting me.”

“I’m doing no such thing.’ Hakuno tries her best to lie. She really can’t afford, to be fighting this Gilgamesh here, in the middle of the day no less.

He presses her lips to hers again. This time it actually hurts her.

“I will return soon, to retrieve you, my friend, and the children. I will use force if I must.” Gilgamesh warns, before dematerializing.

Hakuno leans up against the nearby wall, and whines. Why is everything going so wrong?!

Sian, looks around the market, wondering if he should go back inside of the Cafe, to check on his mother.

“So stupid….” Sian whispers, playing with this earrings, his brown eyes scanning the area, stopping onto a girl with long blond hair….chatting up an older guy.

Sian scowls. Why is his sister here?! Of course, she’s chatting up a boy. Sian gets a good look at the man she’s harassing. Long blue hair, much taller than Aea is, crimson eyes, just like his fathers, and his sisters.

He should go check on her. Where his sister is, isn’t too far from where, he’s supposed to be waiting on Hakuno.

“Naeun!” He calls out, waltzing over to where she is.

“I’m telling you, I’m half British!” he can hear, Aea whine. “So, you should go out with me!”

The blue-haired man laughs. “Sorry, lil lady, I don’t quite believe that!”  

“Why are you harassing this guy, Naeun?” Sian speaks up, earning him a glare from Aea.

“His name is Cu!” Aea corrects her brother.

Sian studies the mans attire. Nothing special, it looks like he’s working at the shop, they are standing in front of.

“You’re harassing the guy, when he’s trying to work, Naeun.”

“If he went out with me, he would never have to work again.” Aea grumbles.

“Sorry, you’re too young for me!” The man named Cu laughs.

Hakuno finally steps out from the cafe. Where did Sian run off to?! It doesn’t take her long, until she sees Sian….and Naeun? What in the world is she doing here?!

Ugh, her head is hurting again. It looks like they’re talking to someone, who in the world…?

Her heart nearly stops beating when she realizes, or rather when Ruler gives her the information on who exactly that man is.

She knows him.

True name: Cu Chulainn. Noble Phantasm: Gáe Bolg, and B plus ranked Noble Phantasm.

There are way too many familiar faces here. She rushes over to where her twins, are.

“Naeun! Sian!”

The twins turn their heads to face Hakuno.

“Mother!” They both exclaim in unison.

“Did he hurt you?!” Sian hastily checks Hakuno’s body for any signs of abuse.

“What are you doing here, Aea?” Hakuno questions.

“Papa sent me, it’s four-thirty. They were worried. Appa try to come himself but…er Enkidu stopped him.”

She knows what that means. Hakuno hopes that she doesn’t return to a destroyed home.

Cu Chulainn watches the scene in front of him.

He fucked up. He should have never told his true name, to that young girl he was teasing.

He didn’t think much of it, he truly thought that the girl was a foreigner.

Damn his luck. Now that he’s getting a good look at these kids, he should have connected the dots earlier. He heard that two more of those damn blondes have appeared in Fuyuki.

He wasn’t expecting his former Master, to be here.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Hakuno turns her attention to her former servant, praying that he doesn’t remember her.

“I’m sorry, were they bothering you?”

So those kids are hers. Dammit, so the rumors were true. She did run off with Gilgamesh.

“Don’t worry about it.” Cu waves away, Hakuno’s worries.

Good. It seems like he doesn’t know who she is.

“Come on you two, were going.” Which earned a whine from Aea.

“Sorry, for the trouble again.” Hakuno apologizes once more to her former servant, before, herding the twins away from Cu.

Cu lights up a cigarette.

This war, just got a hell of lot more complicated.

“You can’t tell your father about what happened.” Hakuno tells Sian, as she pulls out her house key.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me mother!”

“I wanna knowww.” Aea whines, as Hakuno hands off two bags of groceries to her.

“It’s not your problem.” Sian teases.

She’ll confront Archer, about what that other Gilgamesh told her, after Rin leaves. It’s better not to cause any drama, at least not right now.

Hakuno opens the door, and the twins rush in before her.

“WE’RE BACK!” Aea yells.

Archer is the first one to greet the trio, Hakuno quickly looks away from Archer.

Liar.

“What took you so long?!” Archer scolds. “We have the unwanted guests here.”

“Sorry, we got distracted.” Hakuno takes off her shoes.

“Rin, and Shirou are here?” Aea asks.

Archer nods. “They are talking with Caster, and my friend.”

Aea runs off to the living room.

“NO RUNNING!” Hakuno yells.

“What is wrong? You have not even greeted me.” Archer presses his lips to Hakuno’s.

“We need to talk later.” Hakuno whispers. “After, Rin leaves.”

Hakuno doesn’t give Archer anytime to debate with her on this. She follows her daughter into the living room.

Archer doesn’t like this. What happened this time? No matter, he’ll get the answer out of her after these mongrels leave their home.

He’ll kill whoever upset his Master.

“Hakuno!” Saber instantly stands up, causing Archer to roll his eyes.

“Ruler!” Rin also stands up to greet Hakuno.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you guys waiting.” Hakuno’s eyes dart over to Caster and Enkidu, as Enkidu takes the shopping bag she’s carrying out of her hands, and into the kitchen.

“We just got here, about ten minutes ago, no worries!” Shirou smiles.

“I guess, it’s finally nice to meet you all.” Hakuno sits down next to Caster, grabbing a hold of his hand underneath the table, squeezing it lightly. “I kind of wasn’t myself, the last time we met..”

Caster raises an eyebrow. Somethings wrong. Something happened, while she was out.

They need to hurry this up, get these kids out of their home.

“Nice to meet you too, Hakuno!” Illya moves over next to Hakuno, and gives her a tight hug.

“What are you waiting for Shirou?!” Rin lightly smacks her friend. “Go start cooking.”

“I’ll show you where everything in the kitchen is, Shirou.” Sian offers.

“That would be good.” Shirou stands up.

Sian glances at Rin, before smirking, getting an idea, a punishment you could say, for inconveniencing his family like this.

He scoots his body right up close to Rin.

“W-What are you doing stupid?!” Her blueish eyes, meet his chocolate colored eyes.

“Did you miss me, Senpai?” He lightly touches her face, leaning in closer.

“I think I told you, next time that we met, that I would not be so lenient.” He brings his lips next to her ear.

“But, I bet you like that, huh, Rin?” He softly kisses her again.

Hakuno’s eyes widen.

“Sian! You don’t force yourself onto girls like that!!”

Archer, and Caster are silent for a moment, before they both burst out laughing.

Enkidu sighs. Truly, his fathers son.

Rin’s face is bright red, which causes Sian to laugh.

“I’m sorry mother!~” Sian stands up, and escorts Shirou to the kitchen, he notices that Shirou is glaring at him.

“It was just a joke, Senpai. I’m sorry, no need to be so uptight.”

Shirou still glaring at the younger boy, follows him into kitchen area.

“I’m so sorry.” Hakuno apologizes profusely. She’s always apologizing for someone, in her family it seems.

Caster calms himself down long enough to respond. “I must apologize too. That is my spawn.” He can feel Sabers glare on him.

“Don’t glare at me like that Saber, I will have a talk with him later.”

Saber crosses her arms. No matter the form, this man is the same no matter what era he’s in.

Illya giggles. “I didn’t know, that you were a mother, Hakuno! You’re so young!~”

Hakuno meets the young girl, that is now sitting in her lap, bright red eyes.

She finds it hard to believe that this girl, is the grails vessel. She’s still a child.

“That’s what a lot of people say.”

“Speaking of that, Ruler, how are you and these two servants connected? How did you manage to have children with them?” Rin questions.

She should have known, that question was going to pop up at some point.

“It’s….ah…complicated?” Hakuno mumbles. They can’t know about Chaldea.

“You are scaring my queen.” Caster warns. “You are in my home. I would advise you all, to watch yourselves.”

“As much as I don’t like to admit it, Caster is right.” Saber nods her head. “Rin, take it easy with the questions, she’s probably nervous. We aren’t here to question her, in the first place.” Saber reminds Tohsaka.

Rin huffs. “I guess Saber is right. We can talk more after we all eat, you have to be hungry right, Ruler?”

She supposes so.

“Mm. Enough of the serious conversation!” Illya complains. “I brought you a gift, as a thank you for saving me.” She motions for Saber to hand her a nearby bag.

“Illya, you don’t have to do that, I didn’t save you for any type of thanks-”

“Let her spoil you, my queen.” Caster whispers.

“It is the least the grails vessel can do.” Archer finishes Caster’s sentence.

“Her name is Illya.” Hakuno corrects Archer.

Archer rolls his eyes again. “You are too kind, my Master.”

“Here you go, Hakuno!” Illya opens the bag for Hakuno, pulling out a bottle of what looks to be alcohol.

“We have our own distillery in my castle!” Illya proudly states. “You need alcohol, to deal with these two blondies.”

That causes both Archer, and Caster to frown.

Hakuno smiles. “Thank you, so much Illya. I don’t think I could ever repay you for this..”

“You could be my mother!” Illya states seriously.

Ah, er what?

Before Hakuno can respond, both Shirou and Sian start to sit food down on the table.

“About time Shirou!” Rin complains.

Sian runs to the kitchen, and comes back with plates, and chopsticks, sitting them down, onto the table.

“No need to wait for me, you can all dig in.” Shirou states.

It doesn’t take long, before everyone is eating.

“Ahh!~” Aea stretches. “That was good! Thanks, Senpai!”

“No need to thank me. I just cooked. Hakuno, bought the ingredients.”

“Now that we have feasted, I would like to get down to business.” Enkidu says, they also wants these kids out of their home, it’s making them uneasy.

“I agree.” Caster meets Rin’s eyes. “Tell us, what you would like with our Master.”

“I want to ally with you, Ruler.” Rin states seriously. “I want to protect you.”

Archer scoffs. “She has enough protection right here.”

“Your servants are understating, Ruler, the church is looking for you! It won’t be long until the mage association joins them, if the grail war doesn’t get under control soon.”

Hakuno bites her lip. She can’t lie and say the fact that the mage association looking for her doesn’t worry her but…

“I can’t ally with you Rin. You hurt my twins. Your friend, jumped my son. And your servant…he won’t stand for you allying with us.”

“I apologized for all of those things!” Rin retorts. “As for my servant…he won’t have a choice but to deal with it.”

Hakuno sighs.

“Ruler, if another Master finds you, they will take you to the church forcefully. Trust me. You don’t want to meet with the overseer.”

“I appreciate you worrying for me Rin but…”

Ugh, there’s that look again. Puppy dog eyes. Not from Rin though. From Illya.

“I’ll think about it.” Hakuno finishes.

“What?!” Caster, Enkidu, and Archer all exclaim at the same time.

“I’m sorry to make you guys come all the way out here for that response. There is just some things that I need to discuss, with my servants. If what I think is true, then an alliance may be possible.”

Rin’s face lights up.

“An “I’ll think about it” is better than a straight “no.”

“I should have an answer for you guys, in a weeks time.” Hakuno promises.

“Hm….I’ll accept that.” Rin stands up. “Come on Shirou, were going.”

“Wait a minute!” Saber also stands up. “I want to speak with Hakuno. Alone.”

Archer finishes his glass of wine.

“So you can force your flawed ideas, onto her? I think not.”

“Archer!” Hakuno reprimands her servant.

Saber won’t hurt her. Maybe Saber has some information that could help them.

“Okay Saber, we can talk. Let’s go outside.”

“Are you sure?” Enkidu asks.

Hakuno nods her head yes. “Saber won’t hurt me.”

“I won’t take but a few minutes.” Saber promises, as she follows Hakuno out to her backyard.

“Brrr. It’s cold.” Hakuno rubs her arms.

“You should have worn your jacket.”

“I’ll be fine. We won’t be out here that long.”

It’s silent for a moment.

“.…Why are you here, Hakuno?”

“You should know by now Saber, I’m trying to go back to Uruk. To be with Gilgamesh.”

“Mas-” Saber quickly corrects herself. “Hakuno. Is this truly the right path? I’m sure that Gilgamesh would be fine, no matter where he is. As long as he’s with you.”

Hakuno smiles up at Saber. “I know so. I want to be happy. I love Uruk, I love Gilgamesh. I know that might be hard for you to believe, but he takes care of me. The twins. Would you believe, that Archer actually stepped up to be a father, in the time that Caster was gone?”

Honestly, it is hard to believe. This arrogant man, playing father. But if it’s for this girl….then no it’s not as hard to believe as Hakuno claims.

Even Saber can see that Gilgamesh cares for Hakuno.

“They are nice children. A little rowdy but….”

“Haha, I love them. I wouldn’t know what I would do if I were to lose one of them.”

Again it’s quiet. Hakuno looks up at the bright moon.

“You know, the fifteen year old me who had nothing? That’s not me anymore. It’s thanks to that golden king, that I’m out of my shell. That I can love myself. I developed feelings, I’m wholly myself now.”

“So of course I think this is the right path.”

Saber stares at the woman in front of her, before laughing.

“With a response like that, who am I to deny, your resolve?”

“Were you worried about me, Saber?”

“I was your adviser once, it’s natural for a servant to worry about their former Masters.” Saber reaches for the sliding doors handle.

“I believe that as long as you hold that resolve, everything will work out for you Hakuno.”

“I hope so.” Hakuno watches Saber enter her home.

“Goodbye, Saber.”

Hakuno stands outside by herself for a few minutes still looking up at the stars, until she hears the sliding door open again.

“Master, those kids have left. The grails vessel kept going on about, coming back here to live with us. Seriously, Master it’s bad enough you attract both trouble, and servants, but now kids too?”

“.…What are you hiding from me Archer?” Hakuno whispers, they can have this conversation now. Breaking Sian of his contract to Caster, can wait one more night.

“I do not know, what you are talking about, Master. I hide nothing from you.”

He’s lying again.

Hakuno doesn’t respond, instead sticking her head inside of their home, calling both Caster, and Enkidu outside.

“What is it, my queen?”

“Caster, tell me, is the grail corrupted?”

So she found out.

“Who told you that?” Archer’s voice is low, almost dangerous.

“...Yes. The grail is corrupted.” Caster confirms Hakuno’s suspicions.

“You still haven’t told her?!” Enkidu questions Archer.

“How long have you both known?”

“Only a few days ago. Right before we went to fight Berserker.” Enkidu confesses.

“You lied to me Archer.” Hakuno looks down at the ground. “You even told, Caster and Enkidu before me.”

“My queen…I think we should move this conversation, into our bedroom. I do not wish for the children to hear.”

That’s not a bad idea.

Arguing can be heard from the twin’s parents bedroom.

“What do you think, they’re arguing about?” Aea asks, to which Sian shrugs.

“Who knows, but now is a good time as any…” Sian grabs his jacket from the couch, heading outside.

“What are you doing?!” Aea follows her brother.

“I’m going to go fight that other self of our fathers. He is the reason, why mother is upset.” Sian heads to the side of their house after quietly closing the door.

“Stupid! You can’t possibly fight him!”

“Be quiet!” Sian hisses. “It’s late, mother and father will think I am just asleep. It’ll be fine.” Sian quickly takes a tarp off of a large object.

Aea’s red eyes, shift between her brother, and the object Sian is now pushing onto the street.

“You really are stupid, that’s Appas motorcycle!”

“Duh, how else am I going to track down, Gilgamesh’s….that sounds really odd to call father by his actual name” Sian shakes his head. “Anyway, how else am I going to track down his scent? He fucked up, by being in close proximity with me. I can track down his mana. I just have to follow where it leads me.”

Aea tries to grab her brother, but is unsuccessful.

“Dumbass. They’ll hear you starting, that thing up.”

“That’s why I’m going to push it to the end of the street.” Sian retorts. “You can go back inside Aea, If they ask, just say I’m asleep.”

“Nungal…”

“I’ll be back before morning sister. Don’t worry.”

“.…Be careful.” Aea quietly returns inside.

Sian quickly pushes the motorcycle to the end of the street, making sure he’s far enough away from his home before starting it up.

He just needs to head into town. He can follow the scent from there.

It’s been at least twenty minutes, since Sian left home. He revs up his father’s motorcycle a bit, to make it go faster.

Suddenly a sharp pain hits Sian’s left shoulder.

“What in the hell?!” Sian brings a hand up to his shoulder, when another sharp pain hits him, this time in the leg.

He can’t control the motorcycle any longer, he instantly falls off, skidding across the ground for a good ten feet.

What the fuck was that?! He looks down at his leg, an arrow is stuck in his left leg.

That damn Archer, of Rin’s.

“Come out you coward!” Sian summons his twin blades, putting them together to make his bow.

He attempts to use some of mana make an arrow. Nothing.

“This shitty fucking magic crest!” Sian hisses, his arm is killing him. No arrows in his arm, it must just have been his family crest, fucking up.

White hair. Tan skin. This is the Archer he fought earlier.

Shit he’s losing blood.

“You should have known, that a Master shouldn’t be out alone, at this time of night.” The Archer aims his bow at Sian’s head.

“You are something that shouldn’t exist. Your mother will be better off for this.” The white haired Archer draws his bowstring back.

This is it. This is how he dies. He can’t cast magic, his dumb crest is glitching out on him.

He losing so much blood, from his leg, Sian can barely see straight.

That still doesn’t stop him from being surprised when Sian hear’s the sound of multiple weapons being fired, and the Archer in front of him falling. Replaced by a familiar mana scent.

“That faker, is the one who should have known better, than to lay a single hand on what belongs to me.”

Bright blonde hair. Red eyes.

Damn, his father already found him that quickly?

Or is it his father?  He’s wearing an outfit his never seen him wear before, snake skin pants, a low cut shirt, and a white jacket.

“Father…?”

“You are coming with me boy, we must get those wounds of yours treated. You are careless for an heir of mine.”

The world turns black.


	45. Don't Leave Me

“You knew.” Hakuno meets those bright red eyes, of Archer Gilgamesh. “You knew, and you didn’t even say anything.”

“What did you expect me to say? That there is nothing that we all can do, to be together? You would have not liked that fact.” Archer retorts.

“You could have been upfront with me, back when we in Uruk. You could have told me, that the grail in this era was corrupted. We could have figured out something else! You lied to me, for over five years Gilgamesh, how can you not see, why I’m upset with you?!”

Archer frowns as he hears the sound of Caster’s voice chime in. “I have to agree with Hakuno, you’ve led us into a situation with no way out.”

“Fuck off Caster.” Archer warns. “This doesn’t involve you.”

“I disagree. This does involve me. You have fucked my plans over, as well, my younger self.” Caster moves closer Archer.

Archer scoffs. “You only think of yourself. It is as usual, I am the only one thinking of what, my Master wants.”

“Shall we go outside, and finally settle this competition of ours? You lied to Hakuno, for years. You could have just let her stay with me and-”

The next thing Caster feels is his body being thrown against their bedroom wall.

“Archer!” Hakuno yells out.

“I wish my Master, would have never rayshifted to Uruk, with those mongrels from Chaldea, then she would have never met you.” Archer hisses, his grip tightening on Caster’s turtleneck.

“Stop it!” Hakuno exclaims as she notices Caster slowly opening golden portals around Archer.

“Would you like to me to tie them up?” Enkidu stands in front of Hakuno.

“No, I want all of us to stop physically fighting.” Hakuno moves around, Enkidu and touches Archer’s arm. “I want to talk, calmly about this like adults.”

“Hakuno is right, my friends. Us infighting is getting us nowhere.” Enkidu hugs Hakuno from behind. “You two are upsetting her, even more.”

“Enkidu…?” Hakuno utters.

“We can all agree, that Archer’s words are the truth. Even if we wish to deny them, and fight among ourselves it doesn’t change the situation that we are in.”

Archer slowly releases his hold on Caster. “You are lucky, boring self of mine. My Master, and my friend have saved you from a beating.”

Caster ignores his younger versions insults, fixing his clothes. “Enkidu is right.” He glares at Archer. “You have led us here Archer, think of a way out of this mess.”

“Is there even a way out of this…?” Archer hears Hakuno whisper.

Archer quickly looks away. This isn’t his fault. He couldn’t have said anything, they would have had this argument regardless.

“Hakuno..” Enkidu pulls her closer to their body. “My friend, will think of a way out of this mess. It’s the least he could do, for upsetting you like this.” Enkidu directs his words at Archer, a warning of sorts.

Enkidu isn’t giving him much of a choice in this are they? Archer starts to move closer to Hakuno, but stops in his tracks, when he notices Hakuno closing her eyes as if pain.

“My queen?!” Caster rushes over to Hakuno, taking her from Enkidu’s arms.

Hurts. It hurts so much. She can feel something burn from her body. As visions of a familiar white haired Archer, is defeated. She can’t tell by what, or who, but she can see her former servant dematerializing before her eyes.

At the same time, a chill shoots up Caster’s spine. He can’t feel his son. A few minutes ago, he was receiving mana from him constantly. Now? He’s receiving no mana.

This is bad.

Hakuno slowly opens her eyes, to see a panicked Caster, and Archer surrounding her.

“Hakuno?” Enkidu’s green eyes are filled with concern.

Archer stands a bit away from the situation at hand. Trapped in his own thoughts.

She’ll choose Caster over him. She won’t love him anymore.

She’ll abandon him. Enkidu will too.

Again. He’ll be all alone again.

“Sorry.” Hakuno gives Caster a smile, to assure Caster, and Enkidu that she’s fine.

Once Caster’s expression softens a bit, she continues.

“I-I think, Archer was defeated.” Hakuno lifts her shirt up a bit, to show Caster her command seals.

“What am I looking at Hakuno?” He raises an eyebrow, they don’t have time for this!

“Rulers, command seals. A lot of them have burned off. Casters command seals, Berserkers, and now, Archers it seems.”

Caster shrugs. “We do not have time to worry about Archer right now. Hakuno, I believe something has happened to Sian. I cannot feel his mana. At all.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen. There’s no way he could have gone off somewhere that fast! She bolts out of their bedroom, only to find Aea fast asleep in her own bedroom, and Sian’s bedroom completely empty.

Shit. Hakuno’s heart is racing.

“Gil, we have to find him!”

“Hakuno, I shall go!” Enkidu nods his head. “We can’t let Caster leave our home. As long, as he’s near the spot where he’s summoned he should be able to maintain his physical form, until we can find Nungal.”

“I will go with you.” Hakuno moves to follow Enkidu, but their hand on her shoulder stops them.

“No, Hakuno, you need to stay with Caster. What if he does need a mana transfer? Aea cannot do that.”

Hakuno bites her lip, she supposes that Enkidu is right, but she still hates just sitting around, while Sian is out there, possibly hurt, or lost. 

“Archer. My friend, let us go.” Enkidu turns their attention, to Archer, whose been unusually quiet.

She’s smiling at Caster. He hasn’t even heard a word, that the two people, and one clay being, have said. Something about Archer, is the last thing he heard.

She looks so much happier with Caster. He’s taking care of his Master.

He’s just a third wheel.

“Gilgamesh.” Enkidu calls out his name again. That seemed to do the trick.

Enkidu can tell that Archer was off in his own world. He’s seen that same look on his face before, looking off so far away, that not even they can tell, where Gilgamesh is looking.

“Nungal, has gone missing. I’m going to go look for him, come with me."

Of course. He looks down at his wedding band, before sliding it off, of his finger, and moving over to where Hakuno is.

“Archer?” Hakuno, meets those sad red eyes of Gilgamesh’s.

Archer Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno’s hand and slides his wedding band into her hand.

“Archer..” Caster understands what Archer is trying to do. This is the last thing they need right now, on top of everything else, that is going wrong.

“Gilgamesh, what are you doing?” Hakuno starts. “If you think that I’m going to leave you over this mess, I’m not I-”

“I’m going to find your son.”

“He’s your son too.” Caster retorts.

“No. He’s _your_ son Caster. Perhaps, it’s time for you to step up to the plate, as a father. I am tired of playing that role.”

Enkidu frowns. He’s lying. Again.

“Mongrel, after I find your son, I am breaking our contract.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen.

No, no, no, no. “Archer, wait, please listen, I just wanted to talk about this, I didn’t mean-”

“That is final. I have nothing more to say to you.”

Hakuno feels like her heart has just been ripped out of her chest.

“What about everything that we’ve been through?! You are just going to throw that away, over one argument?!”

“This was just a form of entertainment for me. I wanted to see how far you would go for me. Truly, you are foolish.”

“Archer…” Caster warns again. “Stop this foolishness.”

“You’re lying.” Hakuno balls her fists up.

Archer doesn’t respond, instead leaving Sian’s bedroom. Enkidu looks back at Hakuno, giving her an apologetic look, before following their friend.

Why is everything going so wrong?! Nothing is making sense, anymore.

“Hakuno, my queen, don’t cry over that stupid younger self of mine.” He gently pulls her in for a hug.

Is she crying?! She brings a hand up to her face. She is. Damn it.

“I told you, it’s always fucking Archer causing problems. Hakuno, it’s not worth you getting upset over him. He’ll be back, he can’t be away from you for too long.”

Hakuno isn’t so sure about that.


	46. Yamazaki

Bright light fills Sian’s vision. A slight pain hits his left leg. He sits up, slowly opening his brown eyes.

“So, you are awake. You were out for three days.”

That voice. Suddenly memories of earlier flood his mind. That’s right, he stole his Archer father’s motorcycle, to look for the man that’s giving him an amused look.

Then Archer attacked him. That’s the last thing that he remembers.

Sian looks down at his left leg, it’s bandaged. Wait, did this guy actually treat his wounds?! More importantly, he was knocked out for three days?!

Shit..

Sian looks around the room he’s in. The kitchen, restroom, and bedroom aren’t far apart from each other, like in his own home. What did his mother say these places were called?

Apartments, he thinks?

“Where am I?” Sian asks groggily.

He feels a hand on his forehead. He meets a pair of crimson eyes.

“It should be obvious. You remember what happened, yes?” Gilgamesh questions, and Sian nods his head.

“Good. That saves some explaining then.” Gilgamesh crosses his legs. “I saved you, Nungal. You were losing quite a lot of blood.”  

Sian supposes he should thank, the other version of his fathers. He could have left him to die, but Gilgamesh didn’t do that.

“.…Thank you.” Sian touches his left shoulder. It still hurts.

Gilgamesh notices that, Nungal is holding his shoulder as if in pain.

“At least you have manners, when aren’t shooting off at the mouth.” Gilgamesh motions at Nungal’s left shoulder. “What is the matter? Did that faker, hit your shoulder as well?”

“No…it’s my magical crest. It gives me problems from time to time. My body is still getting used to it, I guess.”

Magical crest? He never had one of those useless things, then it must be…

“Is that your mothers family crest then?”

“Yes.” Sian winces in pain again. “It’s my mothers. My fat-,” Sian quickly corrects himself, this is all too strange, to have three different versions of his father around. “Well a version of you, the other Archer, didn’t even think that my mother, had a family crest, until both herself, and you, did some digging, and found it. It was transferred to me, not long after.”

So it would seem. He reaches over to a nearby table, and grabs a glass filled with green liquid. Absinthe.

He hands it off to, Nungal. “Drink. It will help you, with your pain.”

Sian looks at the green liquid, and then back at Gilgamesh. He’s a bit apprehensive about whatever is in this glass. He doesn’t know, this version of his father very well, after all.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Gilgamesh says in a tone, that reminds Sian of Archer “Your mother also drank this, when I was taking care of her. It is not laced with anything, I assure you.”

Well…if she drank this stuff, he can too. Hakuno did seem fine, when she returned from being in this mans care.

Sian takes a sip, and is surprised when whatever this stuff is, doesn’t taste that bad. It actually tastes like candy.

He takes another sip.

“Why are you doing this?” Sian questions Gilgamesh. It doesn’t make sense, he was just trying to hurt his family, a few days ago. Why save him now?

“Hmm?” Gilgamesh stands up, and walks over into the kitchen. Sian watches as Gilgamesh pours himself a glass of wine, before wandering back out into his line of sight, sitting down next to Sian on the bed.

“Is it not obvious, Nungal? You are my son, my heir, I can’t allow something that belongs to me, to get hurt.”

“But you attacked my family.” Sian retorts.

“I was only attacking those other selves of mine.” Gilgamesh gives Sian a small smile. “You, your sister, and you mother, aren’t my targets.” He promises.

Sian bites his lip, if he wants his sister and mother then..”Why don’t you just come live with us then? Mother loves every version of you.”

Gilgamesh laughs. Honestly, kids are so naive. This boy makes it sound so simple.

“You are like your mother. You are misunderstanding the situation.”

“How so?”

“I have achieved your mothers goal. I have a real body, you see? I am the complete version of myself.” Gilgamesh explains.

“H-how?!” Sian is shocked, he thought for sure, that this version of his father, was still a servant.

“It is simple. I won the holy grail war, and bathed in it’s mud.”

“Mud?”

Gilgamesh shakes his head, the boy will understand soon enough. Now to get his son on his side.

“Finish your drink, and listen to me.” Gilgamesh orders the young teenager, who nods, and takes a long sip of his absinthe.

“Nungal, I intend to recreate this world, using the corrupted holy grail. You may not be able to return to Uruk, but we can recreate Uruk in this world.”

Sian is very confused by what this man is saying. Recreate Uruk?

“I’m not following. How can you use the holy grail to recreate our home?”

“Humans in this world, lack purpose. They eat, even though they have never experienced hunger. They don’t know how to love, or what their purpose is in life. Me, you, and your sister are above this normal human rabble. We could purge this worlds humans, and start over with the remaining ones, with us leading them.”

Sian agrees with Gilgamesh on that much. He doesn’t like the humans in this era, he prefers Uruk. People in this era are too cruel. He’s had to save his sister multiple times from bullying.

A boy even tried to force himself on his sister. Humans in this era are disgusting.

“I think I understand. I don’t like the humans in this era either. They bully Aea, just because she’s different. Humans are too cruel.”

Gilgamesh smirks to himself, as he finishes his wine. This is easier than he thought it would be, if Nungal shares the same sentiments as he does, about the humans in this world.

Or possibly, the absinthe is taking effect.

“Nungal, stay with me. I can teach you how to be a king. Give you whatever you want, when you want, food, women, drinks.”

“B-but my sister, my mother..” He can’t just leave them.

“We will bring your sister here. As well as your mother. Trust me, my son.” Gilgamesh puts a hand on Sian’s shoulder.

Sian looks away, from Gilgamesh’s crimson eyes. He’s not used to his Archer father being gentle with him.

“Why do you look away from me?”

“I-I’m not exactly used to you, being…..like this with me.”

“Tell me about your home life.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Your mother must treat you well, so you have to have some type of problem with, my other incomplete versions.”  

Sian looks down at the green liquid in his cup, before starting. “My relationship with my mother is very good. She takes care of myself, and Aea, extremely well. Your other selves though…”

He can’t admit that he just wants to be acknowledged by his father. He wishes to be Gilgamesh’s equal.  

He meets Gilgamesh’s gaze. “We don’t really get along.”

Gilgamesh can see, that he probably argues with his other selves. This boy reminds him, of himself. He’s like a wild animal. Nungal has a lot of potential, however he is unrefined.

“It is as I said, earlier. Nungal, I shall treat you as my son. You are my flesh and blood after all. All you need to do, is work with me, to bring your sister, and your mother here. Then we can recreate an utopia, just for us.”  

Sian brown eyes shifts around the room quickly.

“...You wont hurt mother, or Aea right?”

“Of course not.” Gilgamesh assures Sian. “We can rid, your mother of Ruler, and then live as a family.”

So he wants to get rid of Ruler too? So, at least in this sense their goals are aligned. It helps that this Gilgamesh, treats him like a son, unlike Archer.

He’ll work with this version of his father, he’ll forgive the fact that he beat him up, a couple of weeks ago.

If it’s to save his mother, and in the process recreate a world, where they can all be happy, then he will work with Gilgamesh.

“...Alright. I will work with you. I think I’m well enough, to start working healing magic, on my leg. It should be better in two days time max.”

“Good, good.” Gilgamesh stands up. “I will have to procure you some clothes. And a small bed, until we can get a bigger place for all of us.”

“You’re going out, Gilgamesh?” Sian inwardly cringes, it’s still so awkward, to call his father, by his actual name.

The use of his real name, from this boy, makes him cringe as well.

“No need to call me by my name.” Gilgamesh makes his way to the apartment door. “You may call me “father,” I have never been called that before, so it will be something new, at least.”

“Mm. Alright, father.” There, that sounds better. Maybe he can think of this man, as his real father, in time.

“You focus on getting better. Once you have done so, we shall retrive your sister, and defeat the remaining servants.” Gilgamesh quickly glances down at Sian’s hand. He notices the command seals that are there.

“When you have healed. There is also something I’m going to need you to do something for me.” Gilgamesh needs the boy to break his contract with his Caster self, so that he is forced to contract with Hakuno.

It will be easier to kill three birds with one stone that way.

“U-Uh, okay father. I can try to do whatever you need me to.”

“I shall return in a bit.” Gilgamesh tells the teenager, before stepping out.

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks since Sian’s went missing. Archer hasn’t returned in that time either. Enkidu’s only has returned to their home once, and that was to check on Aea, and Hakuno.

“My queen.” Caster hands Hakuno a glass filled with wine.

“...I don’t think now is a good time to drink, Gil.”

“On the contrary. I think now is a perfect time to drink.” He retorts, as he sits down next to Hakuno, putting one arm around her.

“...I couldn’t find him.” Hakuno mutters. “Me and Naeun, went out earlier to try to find Sian, and nothing. We even tried to find Archer, or Enkidu, again we failed.”

“Have you tried to communicate with him mentally?” Caster inquires, and Hakuno shakes her head yes.

“I try every night. He never responds to me. I know he can hear me.”

“And Enkidu?”

“They talk to Naeun, all throughout the day. They won’t tell her how Archer is though.”

Caster huffs out a sigh. This shitty younger self of his, making Hakuno upset. “My queen, it won’t do any good for you to worry about Archer like this.”

Hakuno knows that Caster is right, but that wont’ stop from her from being worried. “He’s my servant Gil. Archer was my first servant. If it wasn’t for Archer, I wouldn’t have even met you Caster. It’s like I told you, not long after I first met you, Archer will always have a special place in my heart.”

“My queen..” Caster is stopped from whatever argument he was about to throw out, by the door opening, and two girls voices filling the house.

….Damn it, he forgot about that other girl. The grails vessel. She showed up, two days after his son went missing, saying that “She’s going to stay here, with Hakuno for a bit. There’s too many males in this house, Hakuno needs some other females to talk to!”

Hakuno, his queen, being the kind person that she is, allowed her to stay in their home. Even offered to buy her a bed, to which the grails vessel refused saying that she wanted to sleep in the same bed as Aea.

“Hakuno!” Illya instantly runs up to Hakuno, and pulls her in for a hug. “Me and Naeun, are back, from the convince store!”

“Here you go, Papa, Mama.” Aea hands both Caster, and Hakuno some candy.

Hakuno lightly returns Illya’s hug. It took her a few days of getting used to Illya’s open affection, but now this is just a normal occurrence for Hakuno.

She’s surrounded by cuddle bugs it seems.

“Were you able to sense, Enkidu, your brother, or your Appa, while you was out Naeun?”

Aea shakes her head no. “Sorry mama..I tried talking to Enkidu again..but they’re ignoring me.”

Caster’s eyes widen as he notices that his daughter is about to cry. “Does Appa hate us now? Why won’t he come home?! Enkidu too, do they hate me now too…?”

“It is not you.” Caster runs a hand through his blond locks. “Your Appa, has….a lot of personal issues, he needs to work out. It’s not you Aea. It’s not Nungal, and it’s not your mother.” Caster tells Aea in Sumerian.

“I just want Appa to come home. I miss Appa.”

“Hakuno, what does “Appa” mean?” Illya’s red eyes look up at Hakuno.

“Um….it just means “Archer Papa” Naeuns brother, is the one who started calling Archer Gilgamesh that, to distinguish, Caster, and Archer.” Hakuno explains.

“Ahh!~ I see, I see. That’s cute.” Illya states smiling.

Honestly, it’s nice having Illya around. She takes a little of the tension away, that’s present in her home.

Illya notices that Aea, still looks sad, her red eyes staring down at the carpet. Illya moves from clinging onto Hakuno, to hugging Aea hard.

“Come on, Naeun! Let’s go check on your kittens!”

Aea’s eyes widen. “O-okay.

“Hehe, Naeun, you’re such a good big sister!”

Hakuno swears she could see her daugher’s face turn red, as Illya drags Aea off to her room.

Caster sighs. “You really are too kind, Hakuno. You are giving the grails vessel false hope.”

Hakuno gives Caster a soft kiss, before standing up. “I can’t just leave her on her own, Gil. Besides, Naeun needs a girl her own age to talk to.”

“Hakuno…” Gilgamesh takes this chance to spread his body out on the couch. “This is irritating. I wish to go look for our son, but I cannot leave our home.”

“I know…I’m trying to think of where he could possibly be but…”

Caster closes his eyes. “We shall find him soon. I still sense him. Just barely however. My friend, and Archer won’t allow anything to happen to him.”

Hakuno nods her head, as she goes to prepare dinner for her small family.

Everything will work out, it has to. Failure isn’t an option, at this point.

_“Do you see now? This is what awaits you, if you continue down this path, Hakuno.”_

Hakuno is surprised at Ruler’s sudden comment, as she looks out at her neighborhood, sitting up on the roof, of her house.

_“What do you mean, Ruler?”_

_“You’ll be alone. Archer has abandoned you has he not? Caster cannot maintain his form, if he ever leaves this home.”_ Ruler reminds, Hakuno.

 _“Archer hasn’t abandoned me.”_ Hakuno retorts, staring down at two wedding bands on her fingers. __“He’s just upset.”__

 _ _“The same thing happened to me.”__ Ruler starts, ignoring Hakuno’s argument. __“_ My husband died, and left me alone, with my children.” _

Hakuno feels like Ruler is leaving out important details. Ruler is only giving her half truths.

_“You still haven’t told me, your true name, Ruler.”_

_She almost can hear Ruler roll her eyes. “We keep getting interrupted. It appears that the girl you picked up, is looking for you. I am just warning you Hakuno. Think of another way, to be together with your lovers. If you return to your homeland then…”_

_“Hakuno!” Illya exclaims. “There you are, I was wondering why there was a ladder up again_ st, the house.”

Hakuno watches as Illya sits down next to her, she notices that she’s wrapped up in one of Naeun’s blankets.

Just what in the hell, did Ruler mean by that? If she returns to Uruk, then what? Just who exactly is Ruler?

This is making less, and less sense.

“Hakuno?” Illya calls out her name again.

Hakuno shakes her head, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Sorry Illya, I was just talking to Ruler and..”

“Did she upset you?”

Hakuno laughs. “A little bit. I’ll get over it though, don’t worry about it Illya.”

“That dumb Archer of yours will be back soon!” Illya tries to cheer Hakuno up. “You know, that blondie Caster isn’t as bad as your Archer.” Illya teases.

Hakuno can only laugh at Illya teasing.

“Good. You look prettier when you smile.” Illya looks behind her. “Isn’t that right goldie?”

Hakuno also turns her body around, to meet those red eyes of Caster’s. His hair is wet, he must have just gotten out of the bath.

“Anyway,” Illya gives Hakuno a tight hug. “I just wanted, to come wish you a goodnight.” Illya stands up, and makes her way back down to the ground floor.

“Hakuno. You should come back inside.” Caster scolds his lover.

“I just wanted some fresh air.” Hakuno replies, standing up.

Caster suddenly, pulls Hakuno close, pressing his lips against hers.

“Hakuno. I wish to go look for Nungal.”

“Gil, you know you can’t leave the house.”

“It will be fine. I have you to give me mana. I cannot stand just sitting here, it is obvious that Archer and Enkidu, aren’t making any progress. We won’t be out long.”

Hakuno bites her lip. She can’t deny that, she too is tired of sitting around.

“Let’s go Caster.”

“Aea, and the grail’s vessel will be fine.” Caster promises. “The barrier is up, no one can enter, without me knowing.”

Hakuno touches the last command seal on her hand. Maybe, if they’re lucky they’ll find Archer, and Enkidu while they’re at it.

“Now boy, do you understand what I wish for you to do?” Gilgamesh asks Sian, as he materializes next to his would be son.

Sian nods his head. “Yes, once we get back to my former home. We must determine if my mother, or if any of your younger selves are there. If not, I go in, use my fire magic to set the house on fire.”

“And? What else?” Gilgamesh prods Nungal to keep going, as a bottle of what Sian assumes is a bottle of alcohol appears from his father’s vault.

“I-I go in, and knock out my sister. If the grail vessel is indeed, living with my family, then I use my twin blades to uh, kill her.”

“Good, good. You are pretty smart.” Gilgamesh also brings out two small glasses from his vault, and starts pouring the alcohol, handing Sian a glass.

“Here, your reward for now.”

“What’s this?”

“It’s an alcohol from your mothers country. Yamazaki I believe it’s called. It is a type of Whiskey.”

Sian watches Gilgamesh down his shot, he turns his gaze toward his son. “Drink. “Never be frugal with good alcohol”. It was your grandfathers saying.”

Grandfather? His fathers father? His fathers never mention him. He’ll have to ask about him later, for now he downs his shot.

Ugh. It burns. This doesn’t taste as good as the green liquid his father gives him every few days.

“What are you going to do, father?”

“I am going to follow you inside of course. I am going to watch.”

Sian sees his former home, in this distance, he notices all the lights are off. His mother must not be home.

“It is up ahead.” Sian nods his head in the direction, of his home.

“Let us hurry up.” Gilgamesh puts his hands in his pockets, as he follows Sian.

As Sian and Gilgamesh, near the house, Sian remembers something important.

“The barrier! Caster put up a barrier around the house, after the last time you showed up! I have to disable it, or he’ll know that we’re here!”

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow. “Do you know, how to do that boy?”

Sian nods his head. “I think so. I watched Papa, fiddle with this barrier a few weeks ago. He showed me how to disable it, if I ever needed to.”

Gilgamesh watches as Sian holds his right hand up, those bright red command seals, still present on his hand.

“I-I’m not sure how much time we have once I take down the barrier. Papa will sense the moment it goes down.”

“Then we must move swiftly.” Gilgamesh states in a bored tone.

“Right.” Sian focuses his energy on taking down the barrier, remembering exactly how Caster told him, how to disable it.

Sure enough, it doesn’t take more than a few minutes for the barrier to go down.

“Alright father. Lets go. Papa, Archer, and Mama aren’t here. I don’t sense them.” Sian takes a key out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

It’s as Sian thought. It’s completely dead in this house. Almost like a ghost town.

Gilgamesh tenses up, as he notices a light turn on. A long blond hair girl, enters the hallway, as she rubs her eyes.

“Mama..?” Aea’s eyes widen, as she realizes whose standing before her.

“Nungal!” Aea runs up the pair. “And Appa! You’ve returned!”

“You’re both in big trouble, you’ve both cause mama to be sad and worried!” She turns her attention to Sian, “And you’ve caused Papa a lot of problems too!”

Sian ignores his sister, instead moving into the living room, and bending down in order to cast a fire spell.

“Don’t ignore me!” Aea whines, she looks back at Gilgamesh. “You should contract mama, let her know that you’ve come home!”

“Aea..” Gilgamesh starts.

Aea’s heart starts to race as she watches Sian utter a pyro spell, sitting the carpet on fire.

“Stupid! What are you doing?!”

To Sian’s surprise it’s Gilgamesh who hits Aea on the back of the head, not hard enough to really hurt her, but hard enough to knock her out.

Sian swallows, as Gilgamesh picks up his sister.

“She is fine.” Gilgamesh assures Sian. “We must find the grails vessel now.” Gilgamesh watches as the fire spreads quickly, throughout the living room.

“We have to be quick about it. We need it’s heart.” Gilgamesh explains.

“R-right. If she was anywhere, she might be in my sisters bedroom.”

“I will follow you, boy.”

Sian leads the way into Aea’s bedroom. Sure enough, the grails vessel is fast asleep.

Gilgamesh watches as three kittens roam around the room.

“W-we should also take Aea’s cats with us. She’ll be upset if they’re hurt.” Sian whispers.

Gilgamesh does nothing more than nod.. “It is your time to shine, Nungal. All you need to do is stab her. She is asleep, so she will not feel anything.”

Sian summons his twin swords. Feeling extremely nervous as he approaches the sleeping girl.

“I will take care of the rest.”

Sian looks down at her girl, she looks so innocent. Gilgamesh explained to him earlier this morning, that he had good information, that the grails vessel was staying with, his mother.

It looks like that information was correct. Sian sucks in a breath. He’s never killed anyone before. He’s not even sure if he can do it.

“She is not a person, Nungal. Hurry up, we need to get out of here.” Gilgamesh hisses.

Sian closes his eyes. He can do this, he just doesn’t have to look.

“No. Open your eyes. This is the feeling of taking a life. You need to experience this wholeheartedly.”

Sian opens his big brown eyes. “I-I’m not sure if I can kill her.” he whispers.

Gilgamesh sighs, sitting Aea down for a moment. “For one, don’t use those swords. The weapon will be upset with you.”

A moment later, a dagger that looks strangely familiar to Sian appears from the Gate of Babylon. Sian recognizes it as the dagger, that was used at his mothers wedding. Archer, told him all about, that dagger in particular.

Sian dematerializes his swords, taking the dagger from Gilgamesh.

This makes what he’s about to do a little easier. He doesn’t have to deal with his bow, giving off negative energy, so to speak.

Sian holds the dagger up high. He has to impress his new father. This is to protect his family, his mother.

He plunges the dagger downwards.

Caster’s eyes shift back toward his home.

“Hakuno, someone is tampering with the barrier.”

Hakuno’s own head turns in the direction where Caster is looking. A cold chill runs up her spine.

She felt that too.

“We’ve got to get back home!” Hakuno doesn’t wait for Caster, taking off running.

She has a terrible feeling about this, she hopes her and Caster aren’t too late.


	47. This Is The Real You And This Is The Real Me

Hakuno isn’t sure how long, or how far she ran for, all that she can see is the colors of red, yellow, and orange engulfing their home.

She can hear Caster Gilgamesh panting as he finally catches up to her.

“Damn woman, you actually outran me for once. Tell Ruler, to slow down.” Caster can smell the stench of smoke, he quickly glances up, only to confirm the worst. The barrier is down, and their house is on fire.

Hakuno ignores Gilgamesh, heading straight for the door.

“Hakuno!” Gilgamesh runs after Hakuno again.

“Aea, and Illya are in there still!” Hakuno exclaims. “I don’t see them around here anywhere, you know they both would have approached us by now!”

Gilgamesh watches as Hakuno, reaches out for the door handle. Choosing to ignore the fact, that she’s speaking to him completely in Sumerian.

Her and Ruler, are slowly mixing together, like a bad alcoholic drink.

“Hakuno don’t’-” Too late. She’s already touched it, her hand instantly springs back.

“Ow!” Damn it, she’s going to have to use magic to break down this door then.

“Stand back.” Caster gently moves Hakuno behind him, as he summons his tome.

“Gil!” He can’t use magic, it’ll cause him to use the mana, that he’s currently using to maintain his physical form.

“Do not argue with me. We must hurry.” Gilgamesh fires a light magical projectile, at the door, and sure enough it bursts though it, with no problem.

“Let’s go, Caster.” Hakuno doesn’t wait, for Gilgamesh before she takes off.

“Hakuno!” Gilgamesh calls out her name again. This woman, is going to get herself killed if she keeps going into battle blindly, like this. They haven’t even had time to determine, who exactly broke into their home.

Sian’s heart race increases, as he barely is able to stop the dagger, from hurting the sleeping girl.

He feels that presence. It’s his Caster father, and he’s getting closer.

Sian looks around, as Gilgamesh walks back into his sister’s bedroom, he notices that Gilgamesh is holding something. It looks like a dagger. One he’s never seen before.

He can worry about that later, for now, him, his sister, and Gilgamesh have to get out of here, before Caster, and his mother return here.

“I felt that too.” Gilgamesh almost sounds…bored? Ruler is on her way here, I am assuming she is bringing one of those incomplete versions of me with her.”

“Or both.”

Gilgamesh quickly slips the sheathed dagger in his jacket pocket, it sticks out a bit, but that’s no matter.

“Carry your sister.” Gilgamesh orders. “We are giving up on the grails vessel for now. Let’s move into the living room.”

Sian is confused. After all that trouble, he’s just so willing to give up on her like this?!

“But, father we have her right here if we just-”

_“Do as I say, boy._ ”

Sian’s blood runs cold, at those words. Sure, Archer tells him those exact words all the time, but they never carry any malice in them, just annoyance most of the time.

With this version of his father though, he has a feeling deep inside his heart that Gilgamesh will kill him, if he doesn’t do as he’s told.

Sian doesn’t reply, instead doing as he’s asked, and picking up his sister gently, as to not wake her.

She’s lucky that she’s not heavy.

Sian can start to smell smoke. He glances at the white haired girl, she’ll have to awaken soon. Not even his Archer father, could sleep though this.

When he glances back to Gilgamesh, he’s already gone.

“Wait for me!” He rushes after Gilgamesh.

Hakuno attempts to not show her surprise, as she turns the corner into the living room, at what she sees, or rather, _ _who__  she sees.

“Ah, so you have made it. I was getting rather worried, you wouldn’t show up.”

At first glance, her mind tells her that this is her Archer, but no. This isn’t him. Not at all.

No matter how upset he is at her, he would never do this. At least, that’s what Hakuno chooses to believe.

Her mind can only form one conclusion then, this is the other version of Gilgamesh. The one that is…not right, to put it mildly.

If she’s being honest with herself, she would say this man is corrupted, almost as corrupted as the Holy Grail.

“Where is Naeun, and Illya?”

“You care far too much for a mere vessel.” Gilgamesh shrugs. “As for our daughter…” As if on cue, Sian enters the room, and takes two steps back into the hallway, upon seeing Hakuno.

“Hakuno!” She feels Caster’s hand, on her shoulder. She turns her head back to glance at him, returning her focus onto Caster’s other version of himself.

Caster eyes shift between his embarrassing other self, the fire that’s slowly engulfing everything in sight, and his son….whose holding his daughter.

“I should have known.” Caster spits out.

It’s as if Gilgamesh doesn’t hear Caster. “There is nothing to be ashamed of Nungal. Come, stand next to me.” He orders in Sumerian.

Hakuno wavers a bit. She understood all of that just now. Normally she can only pick up, Sian’s Sumerian name.

Something’s really wrong with her.

“Ur-Nungal. What is the meaning of this?!” Caster tries to keep his calm, as he summons his tome. There is no possibility that his son, has willingly aligned himself, with this disgusting version, of himself.

Sian glares at Caster. “This is my father now.” He motions his head at Gilgamesh. “I am taking Aea with us. She doesn’t need to be around fake versions of my father anymore.”

Hakuno coughs. This smoke, is making it hard to breathe. They’ve got to hurry this up, get Sian back, and retrieve Illya from Aea’s room.

“Do you not understand what you’re saying, Sian?! You can’t believe anything this person says because-”

“Because what, Hakuno? Because I am not truly your Gilgamesh? You do not believe that I am capable of any of this? Let me tell you something, my innocent other half.” He takes the Ruler Breaker prototype, out of his pocket.

“My queen!” Caster moves in front of Hakuno.

What happens next, happens both so quickly, and so slow, as if her body is locked into place.

Caster fires another one of his projectiles at Gilgamesh, who dodges by barely moving his body. Gilgamesh retaliates by hurling, what looks to be a spear from his gate at Caster.

Before Hakuno can utter a protection spell, before she can even get her right hand up to cast a spell, it hits him square in the shoulder.

He’s bleeding. He’s bleeding terribly. The fire is also picking up steam. There is too much oxygen in this house.

It’s getting even harder for her to breathe.

“Caster!” Hakuno bends down, instantly using healing magic, to ease his pain for now, once they’re out of this house, she can heal him properly.

“As I was saying, before this irritating Caster interrupted me.”

Sian’s eyes widen. His father is bleeding. He’s hurt. His mother looks so distressed.

Sian shakes those thoughts away. No. That man isn’t his father. His mother is being deceived by fakes.

“My other selves, wish to hide behind a mask. Masks are convenient, they hide your true self from the world.” He unsheathes the dagger as he continues talking.

“Quit it!” Hakuno pleas, Gilgamesh can’t forcefully break Sian’s contract with Caster, they don’t even know if that prototype even works or not!

Gilgamesh ignores the female mage.

“This is the real me. Remember this Hakuno, remember the one who hides nothing from you.”

“Father…?” Sian whispers, is he really going to kill him in front of his mother? No, no no.

Before Sian can resists he feels a weight lifted from his arms, and a sharp pain in his chest.

“NUNGAL!” Caster yells out, his voice sounding desperate. Damn it all, he suddenly hates his class right now. Hates being weak, compared to his Archer self.

Gilgamesh smiles as Sian’s command seals slowly start to vanish.

“W-What?!” Sian exclaims, holding his chest. That hurt. He would rather be slapped by his Archer father, a million times, than be stabbed again.

“Good, good. Normally with this Noble Phantasm, you have to stab the servant directly, but since this a prototype, that doesn’t seem to be the case with this thing.”

Hakuno grips onto Caster’s shoulder as she feels, an all too familiar feeling. Three of her command seals are burning away from her body.

Gilgamesh passes Aea, back to Sian, moving closer to Hakuno and bending down, mere inches away from her face.

“Do you see now?” His voice is a whisper. “What happens when you resist me? Not even Ruler, offered to help you. You have been abandoned by your other half so to speak.” Gilgamesh laughs again. “In more ways than one it seems. Where is that other Archer self of mine? And my friend? Have they abandoned you as well?”

“Get away, from her.” Caster warns.

“I would hurry, Hakuno. Your Caster doesn’t have that long, until he vanishes from this world. If you wish to save him, you must form a contract with him.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” Hakuno hisses.

“Oh? Are you angry with me?” Gilgamesh presses his lips to Hakuno.

Disgusting.

“You will forgive me in time. All of this, is for you, you know.” Gilgamesh stands back up.

“Let’s go boy.”  

Sian nods, looking down apologetic at his mother, as he follows Gilgamesh outside.

“We’ll be together soon, mother. Please, don’t be too angry with me.” Sian pleads.

Shit, shit, shit. 

“Hakuno, as much as don’t want to admit it, that other version of me was correct. I need to form a contract with you. If I leave this world, this will be all for nothing. You will be left defenseless as well.”

Caster looks around, the fire is closing in on the spot they’re sitting down in. “We really must be quick about this. We need to save the grails vessel, and get the hell out of here.”

“Right. I’ll have to stop healing for a moment, in order to do this.” Hakuno warns.

“That’s fine, I don’t care.” Caster hisses, Hakuno winces.

Caster notices Hakuno wincing. “….I apologize. I just want you to hurry up, Hakuno. I don’t care, about any fancy vows right now.”

“Okay, okay.” Hakuno focuses her mana onto Caster. “I’m going to refocus my mana from healing, to forming a contract. I’m just warning you, that you may feel some pain for a moment.” She’s gotta hurry, Caster is already starting to disappear.

Caster does nothing more than nod. He cringes at the slight pain in his shoulder, and he listens to his soon to be Master, recite some spell or another quickly.

This is all going to shit. They’ve lost both Aea, and Nungal. Archer is in his own head, and Enkidu is following Archer around.

Oh, and their house is burning down. Silly him, how could he forget that?

Caster looks down only to find Hakuno’s hand rubbing his arm, gently. He scoffs, she’s treating him, like she did when one of the twins were sick, back in Uruk.

“You don’t have to baby me.” Caster complains.

Hakuno coughs a bit again, as she opens her brown eyes at Caster’s complaining, looking down at her hand, sure enough there are now four command seals, branded onto her hand, leading up to wrist.

“There. I think it worked.” Hakuno breathes a sigh of relief. “You aren’t vanishing anymore.”

“Hakuno?” A voice calls from behind her.

She knows that voice. “Illya!” She instantly stands up.

“What’s going on?! Why is goldie hurt, where is Naeun? Why is there a dagger in her room, what happened?!”

Caster ignores the panic happening behind him. He finally feels like his old self. There is still a slight pain in his shoulder, but for now they need to get out of here.

“There is time for talk later. If we stay in here for much longer, the building will collapse. We played around too much, with my other self.”

“W-we can go to my big brother’s house. If we explain what happened, he’ll let you stay with him, for sure!” Illya grabs onto Hakuno’s hand.

Caster groans at that notion, as he leads the way out of their former home.

Hakuno doesn’t like that idea much either, but what choice do they have? They have no home to return to, and Caster is right, they have been playing around too long.

No turning back, after this. They can rescue the twins, once they’re ready to face Gilgamesh.

For now, once herself, Caster, and Illya have calmed down a bit, she needs to find Archer, and Enkidu, figure out what to do about the Grail, and seriously talk with Ruler, talk Ruler into, uttering her true name, to her.

Her break is over, it’s time to get back slip back into her holy grail war mindset.

No regrets, they all just need to keep pushing forward.

As always.


	48. Am I Wrong?

“Here, Hakuno it’s this way, we’re almost there!” Illya rushes ahead as Hakuno catches a glimpse of a Japanese style house not too far in the distance.

She hears Caster materialize, next to her. “My queen, are you okay? You have just formed a contract with another servant, even if the holy grail is supplying you with mana, you must be tired.”

Hakuno’s brown eyes glance at Caster Gilgamesh, before refocusing on Illya, whose darted into what she’s assuming is Shirou’s front yard.

“I’m alright.” Hakuno does feel a bit tired, but they have more important things to worry about than, her well being. “I just want to find Archer.”

“Have you tried contacting that useless younger self of mine, again?”

“No. I wanted us to get somewhat settled again, before I tried.”

That makes sense. “I believe we should hurry in any case, Hakuno. I think you are forgetting something important. I too, didn’t think about it until just a few minutes ago.”

Forgetting something important? With all that’s happened, that wouldn’t surprise her if she is forgetting something….what is Caster on about?

“It’s Aea. She’s still contracted to my friend.” Caster breaks the bad news to Hakuno, in a whisper.

….…Shit. She forgot about that. Hakuno, didn’t even think about that!

Caster notices the expression on Hakuno’s face. It’s as if all the life has been sucked out of it.

He gently presses his lips against hers quickly. “Calm down. We can prepare for this, if that damn younger self of mine, would answer you.”

Hakuno bites her lip, looking down a the ground, as she follows the path Illya took to Shirou’s front yard.

Archer. She misses that golden man more than anything, sure Caster is here, but he’s not Archer. Not her Archer.

“Do you think I was wrong? For being upset with him? Archer I mean.” Hakuno asks the Caster, who is walking beside her.

“I am somewhat pissed off with him myself, Master.” Hm, that felt good to call Hakuno “Master” Caster notes. “He could have let you know, what the situation was like here, before you ran off here, with the twins, and him.”

Hakuno doesn’t reply, knowing damn well that Caster is right. He could have spoken up, sooner than he did.

Archer, and his bad habit of not reveling information that he knows, until the last minute, is what causes him to get in trouble, ninety percent of the time.

“Well my queen, that is neither here nor there. It seems we must put our charisma to work, and convince these kids, to give us a temporary home.”

“Hakuno!” Illya calls out loudly.

Right. “This is only temporary” Hakuno keeps telling herself, as she steps inside of Shirous home.

“Naeun!” Sian shakes his sister awake.

Aea slowly opens her scarlet eyes, and takes a look around the room. She was sleeping on a couch she notices, so maybe everything that happened was just a dream.

“Good. You’re alright.” Sian reaches over to a nearby table, and grabs a glass of the strange green liquid, he’s been drinking for the past three and a half weeks, handing it to his sister.

“What’s this?”

“A drink stupid. It’s quite good, it tastes like candy.” Upon noticing his sisters, skeptical expression, he decides to elaborate further.

“Trust me, it’s nothing bad. I’ve been drinking this stuff, every since I left home. Nothings bad happened to me.”

So it wasn’t a dream then. Damn it all. Maybe she does need this drink, she shrugs before taking a sip.

It seems Sian is right, this drink _ _does__ taste like candy. Extremely sweet, and almost floral? It’s not so bad either way.

“.…Nungal, you know what you’ve done right? You are lucky that Appa wasn’t home, or he would have killed you.”

Sian frowns. His sister must be confused as well, he needs to explain to her, that his mother is being manipulated, by Gilgamesh’s other selves. Explain to her, what Gilgamesh is trying to do.

She’ll understand if he just explains the situation to her calmly.

“Those aren’t fathers real selves.”

Aea laughs. “You’re truly stupid. If Appa, isn’t Appa, then how do you explain, who raised us? In case you’ve forgotten, Appa is the one whose taken care of us, while Papa has been away.”

Sian rolls his eyes, his dumb sister isn’t getting it! “You’re the one whose stupid. Mother was just being manipulated by Caster, and Archer. They preyed upon her kindness, and used her for their own benefit.”

“You mean, just like how Gilgamesh is using both of us right now?” Aea retorts.

“Father wouldn’t do that.”

“Stop calling him that. You barely know him.”

“He treats me like an equal, Aea. He’ll do the same to you, as well, I’m sure of it!”

“Where is he anyways?”

“He went out to get you some clothes, and food for your kittens.”

That’s right, she almost forgot about her kittens! “Did you get them?”

Sian shakes his head no. “Father picked your cats up, and set them outside, while I tried to….deal with the grail’s vessel.”

Wait, wait, wait. “You killed Illya?!” Aea stands up.

“N-no! She’s with mother right now, I think. I-I hesitated. I couldn’t kill her.”

That makes Aea relax a bit. Like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

“You don’t know what she’s been through, Sian. She lost her mother, and her father. She’s all alone, Nungal. She has terrible nightmares, I felt bad, so I used a sleeping spell on her, to help her sleep.” Aea explains, taking another big sip of her Absinthe.

That explains, why she was sleeping so hard. “She’s just a vessel Aea. You have too much of a big heart.”

“She’s human too. Just like we are.”

“We’re gods. Not human. We’re above normal humans.”

“Whatever.”

It’s silent for a few minutes, until Aea speaks up again.

“I’m trying to understand your reasoning here brother, doing all of this. Hurting mama like this. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Father wants to rebulid Uruk here, in this modern world.”

Aea snorts. “How does he intend to do that? Mother, Appa, and Papa, will have tons of complaints about that.”

“Using the grail. Mother will come around to the idea, she won’t have to leave this modern world, but still can return to Uruk in a sense.”

Using the grail? “What, he wants to wish on the grail, to become king again?”

“No, he wants to use the grail to wipe out humanity, and rebuild using the remaining humans.”

That’s incredibly flawed. His brother is stupid for going along with this. “Listen to yourself, Nungal. Think about what you just said, and run that back in your mind. This doesn’t make sense.”

Sian ignores his sister, as he hears the apartment door unlock.

“Just talk with him. Please. This is all for you, and mother. I swear, it will all work out.” Sian promises in a low whisper, as Gilgamesh walks through the door, holding a few bags.

Aea’s own crimson eyes, lock with Gilgamesh’s. He gives her a small smile, before calling Sian over and handing him the bags he’s holding.

“I am quite glad you are awake, Aea.” Gilgamesh utters as he takes his shoes off, and moves over to the couch, taking a seat next to Aea.

Aea swallows. This man makes her nervous, he’s not like her Appa, even if he’s an Archer. This man is more cold, more calculated.

Honestly, she’s scared. Her heart rate quickens, she has to try to be brave, her mother isn’t her to defend her, and her brother….somethings wrong with him. Nungal would never do any of these actions, normally.

“Do not be so nervous.” Gilgamesh chuckles. “I do not intend to hurt you. You are my daughter are you not? My flesh and blood. We share the exact same features, I would never hurt you.”

“I…I am just confused.” Aea manages to stutter out.

“About what? I will do my best, to answer any questions that you may have.” Gilgamesh pours Aea, another glass of Absinthe.

“Why us? I thought your goal, was to have mother. To you, we should just be dead weight. Or you should just want Nungal, he is the talented one, with both magecraft, and regular fighting. I’m not that good of a mage.”

Smart girl. She seems to have her head on straight, unlike the boy who acts more irrational, and spontaneously, than his sister.

“I’m afraid the answer you seek, isn’t that complicated. I wish to be a family, myself, my friend, your mother, and Ur-Nungal. We can bring Uruk, to this new age, Aea.”

“.…I don’t want that, if innocent people are going to get hurt.” Aea mutters.

Damn, Nungal opened his mouth. The boy should have just let him do all of the explaining.

“It is a necessary evil, Aea.” Gilgamesh starts to explain. “I do not kill, just to kill. This world, is far too corrupt, humans do not know their place, in this world. I intend to give humans purpose back in their lives.”

“Why not, just follow mother, Appa, and Papa back to Uruk? Mama will love you, she loves every part of you.”

“I have already achieved your mothers goal. I have a real body, Aea.”

Aea takes another drink, after hearing those words leave, Gilgamesh’s lips.

“I-I think, I heard mother mention that a few times. Regardless, even if I go along with this, mother won’t stand for it. Enkidu won’t either.” That much, she is sure of.

“I disagree. My friend will side with me, there is no doubt in my mind about that. Your mother….she just needs those distractions of hers, removed from her life, and then she will see, that I am the one who cares about her the most.”

Aea isn’t so sure about that….but unlike her brother, she knows when to keep her mouth shut. This man will have no qualms with killing her, if she protests too much.

“I’m just worried, Gilgamesh.” Aea watches as her bother, sits down on the soft carpet, and starts to pet on the of kittens walking around the apartment.

Gilgamesh laughs. “No need to be so formal, it is as I told your brother, you may call me “father.” There is no need to fear, you may just trust in me, and everything will be as you wish it to be. You can become Uruk’s flower again.”

Aea looks away from this golden man. He’s making this all sound so simple, so sweet, as if she only needs to trust him, and everything will fall into place.

“Have you seen your animals yet? Your brother told me how much you loved your kittens, so I had to protect them. Perhaps, it’s a side affect of being contracted to my friend. They too, love animals you see?”

“Ah, um, yes. T-thank you.”

Gilgamesh waves his hand. “No need to thank me, is it not natural for a father to do for his child?”

….…Maybe this man isn’t so bad.

“Do you really think, that mama will be okay with only loving you? Appa, and Papa…” Aea trails off.

“Trust me.” Gilgamesh says again. “Aea, I promise you as king, your mother will not be harmed. I will treat her as the treasure that she is.”

Aea eyes shift around the room, this person sounds so honest, so caring, but at the same time so cold, so removed from all of this. It’s so strange.

“You barely know me, how can you promise me and my brother, all of this?”

“Then allow me to get to know you, Aea. You need to get to know me as well. This is a two way street no?” Gilgamesh pulls Aea in for a hug.

….This is all so weird! Her Archer father never hugged her like this. Never hugged her at all really. That was always Caster’s role, to show affection.

“...I think I can maybe start to trust you a bit.”

The Absinthe is starting to take effect, good. Gilgamesh was getting a bit worried, this girl is more like him than he thought, so strong willed.

Gilgamesh pulls back, looking straight into her own crimson eyes. Truly, this girl is almost a mirror image of him.

“Then I need you to do me a favor.”

“What do you need, father?” Aea asks.

“I need you to bring Enkidu here.”

“I-I only have two command spells left.”

“She got into some trouble, and had to use one of her command spells to bring Enkidu to her forcefully.” Sian explains to Gilgamesh.

So it would seem. He can’t have Aea use one of her command spells to forcefully bring, his friend to him. He plans to have Aea, use one command seal, to force Enkidu to obey her, if things go south.

“You don’t need to use a command spell, just contact Enkidu, and have them come to you. No need to be forceful.”

“O-okay. I can try. Um, give me a second.” Aea closes her eyes, and focuses her energy on contacting Enkidu.

Gilgamesh stands up, to go pour himself a glass of wine. This is all starting to fall into place, like puzzle pieces. He has both children on his side, and soon, his friend will join them.

Then he can finally start to get to work.

Enkidu and Archer Gilgamesh, stare at the ashes of their former home.

“...Is this what you wanted, my friend?” Enkidu starts to go through the brunt ashes.

“Of course not. I can still sense, that mongrels mana, so we can assume her, and Caster, and the girl have moved elsewhere.”

“Stop calling Hakuno “mongrel” You don’t mean that.”

Here we go again. Archer huffs out an annoyed sigh, Enkidu has been on his case, at least once a day every since they left this place.

“Enkidu-”

“No. You should have been here. I am not sure what happened, but you should have been here to protect your family. You are being selfish. How can you be upset, when Hakuno gets mad at you, for you not being honest with her?”

“Enkidu, you are my friend, but you are being insolent right now…” Archer warns, his eyes getting darker.

“Then I shall be “insolent.” Enkidu moves closer to their friend. “You are my friend, that is why I’m telling you this. I do no favors, by sugarcoating my advice to you.”

Archer scoffs. “I require no “advice”

“On the contrary, I think you do. Hakuno is going to move on, if you sit here and do nothing.”

That makes Gilgamesh laugh. Enkidu zips up their jacket, while they process the fact, than this man, his friend, just laughed at the thought, that Hakuno could move on from Gilgamesh.

“You laugh at that thought Gil, but no one is required to stick around, while you work out your own issues.”

“I don’t care. That is not my problem, if she prefers Caster, then she is in the wrong for stringing me along.”

Now that makes Enkidu roll their eyes. Dramatic as ever. Fine, they can be dramatic too.

“No, what you thought would happen is, that you could keep lying to her, and she would be okay with it. You thought that you could keep being together, with no work to better yourself, while you play around.”

“Enkidu, I would watch myself, if I were you.”

Enkidu ignores Archer’s threats. He won’t hurt them. “Also, it’s selfish. You hurt her, and you’re doing nothing to fix the harm you caused. Instead, you run away from the conversation, when Hakuno never raised her voice at you, never called you names. Nothing. She just wanted to understand your reasoning, and you ran.”

“Are you calling me a coward?”

“If that is how you want to take it.”  

“She should have understood why, I did not want to tell her the truth.”

“You are afraid of losing someone close to you again.” Enkidu starts. “I understand my friend, but it’s not her job, to sit with you, and unpack things YOU need to work on.”

Gilgamesh says nothing, instead crossing his arms in annoyance.

“You hurt her repeatedly, and then expect her to figure out why on her own. That is some flawed logic. Even for you.”

“You are speaking about things you don’t understand. I have done a lot for this woman and-”

“Okay and? She isn’t obligated, and shouldn’t have to deal with your emotional outbursts, just because you “have done a lot for her.”

Archer Gilgamesh steps away from his former home. He knows the situation is dire, when Enkidu starts to make sense.

“You don’t have to take my advice, or listen to me. Just know, if you lose Hakuno permanently to Caster, it will be all your fault.”

“.…Hakuno contacted me earlier.” Gilgamesh starts. “Said, that if Aea contacted you, to be on your guard. That other self of mine, seems to have kidnapped her as well.”

Enkidu laughs a bit. So he has been listening to Hakuno.

“Well, now is a good time as any to confess, that Aea has been calling me for the past hour. I’ve been ignoring her calls, to talk to you, but I’m not sure how much longer I can ignore her.”

Archer locks eyes, with Enkidu. “Go. Protect the twins.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Hakuno told me where she is staying. At those kids house. I am heading there.”

Before Enkidu can tease him, Archer vanishes.

….As stubborn as ever, Enkidu shakes their head, before vanishing too, trying not to think about the situation they are about to appear into.


	49. 134340 (Pluto)

“Hakuno, you should really let Shirou, treat your wounds.” Saber tells Hakuno for the third time.

“I’m fine. It’s just a burn, I can heal it myself.” Hakuno stares down at the slight red mark on her hand.

“Rin should be here in the morning, she’s…having her own issues to deal with.” Shirou eyes dart between Illya, Saber, and Hakuno.

“What do you mean?” Hakuno has a bad feeling about this, it has to have something to do with Archer.

“It’s her servant. The bastard betrayed her, and sided with Caster. Saber has been recovering her mana, so we haven’t been able to go back to the temple, to attempt to defeat both, Caster, and Archer.”

“The first time we tried, the Gilgamesh that has your children, attacked Caster. We thought for sure, that she was defeated, but apparently not.”

Hakuno hears, Caster Gilgamesh materialize next to her. “So my younger self, leaves his task half done? Typical.”

“I am still uneasy about having you here, Caster.” Saber locks eyes with the older Gilgamesh, even if is a bit more calmer, more quiet, this man is still Gilgamesh.

He can’t be trusted fully.

“I am far from interested in you Saber.” Caster starts, grabbing Hakuno’s hand underneath the small floor table, and intertwining their fingers together.

“My goal is the same as Hakuno’s. To return back to my homeland. You are not part of the equation, Saber.”

“I-It’s true. Caster and my Archer, won’t cause you any problems, Shirou. I understand why Saber’s a little hesitant, but they won’t hurt you, or Saber. I promise.”

Shirou pauses for a moment, as if in deep thought.

“I don’t know you too well, Hakuno.” That sounded weird, calling her by her actual name. Him, and Rin have just been referring to Hakuno as “Ruler,” every since Rin was made aware, by that shady priest, at the church of her presence.

“But I trust you. I don’t think you would lie about your situation.”

A wave of relief rushes over Hakuno’s body.

“Thank you, Shirou. I’m not sure how I’ll ever repay you.”

“I suppose I should thank you as well.” Caster stands up. “We won’t be here that long, we will attempt not to intrude in your daily life.”

Shirou is taken aback by….how different this Gilgamesh is from, the one they’ve encountered on a few separate occasions. It’s obvious that this guy doesn’t like him, but he’s enduring it, for his Master’s sake.

Shirou also stands up. “Let me show you to your room, Hakuno. It’s a bit small, but it should be big enough for you, and your servant.”

Hakuno nods, before softly telling both Saber, and Illya goodnight.

“Goodnight Hakuno! Please, get to feeling better, with my big brother, and Saber helping you, everything will be okay now!” Illya runs up to Hakuno, giving her a hug, trying to comfort, Hakuno in her own way.

“Hakuno.” Caster Gilgamesh, gets her attention.

Hakuno returns Illya’s hug. “Thank you, Illya. Sorry for dragging you, into all of this.”

Illya gives Hakuno a warm smile, in response before running back off, to annoy Saber.

Both, Caster Gilgamesh, and Hakuno follow Saber for a couple of minutes, before he slides open a door.

“Here you go, Hakuno. I know you may not want to, but you should get some rest. We can talk strategy in the morning, when Tohsaka gets back.”

“The kid is right. It does not do us any good, to go into battle fatigued.” Caster ducks inside their temporary bedroom.

“Thank you, again Shirou.” Hakuno inwardly cringes, she feels like she’s been saying nothing but, “Thank you” every since she explained her situation, to this boy standing in front of her.

“Don’t worry about it. If you need anything, just tell me or Saber.” Shirou grins at the older Master, before walking off, leaving Hakuno standing there, on her own, until Shirou is out of her field of vision.

She sighs, before walking inside of the room, where Caster is already making himself at home. Hakuno eyes look around the room, honestly it’s plain, with nothing more than a futon, some blankets, and a desk, but it should do for now.

What kind of an adult is she relying on kids like this? If anything, SHE should be the one, taking care of these kids, not the other way around. It’s obvious that none of these teenage, Masters have parents.

“My queen, how do I work this thing?” Caster grunts a bit, as he picks up the large floor futon mattress, from a corner of the room.

Hakuno quickly slides their bedroom door closed, making her way over to help Caster set their bed up.

“Let me help you.”  

A few minutes later, after a lot of complaining from her Caster, they are finally laying down. Asleep.

At least Caster is. For someone who said “This…thing we have to lay on, is no better than a sleeping bag. I suppose, that’s one of the downsides of travel…” he was the first one to fall asleep, minutes after laying down.

Hakuno stares up at the ceiling, she should try to get some sleep. She closes her eyes, just for a few minutes, then she can wake up, and start to think about how they’re going to deal with the grail, and Gilgamesh.

_When she opens her eyes, she’s standing in the middle of a field of Blood Lilies. Look around for a moment, it’s like she’s standing in the middle of an oasis._

_Her ears perk up, at the sound of two voices, going back and forth. She decides to follow the sound, her hands touching the Lilies as she goes._

_Sure enough, she finds the owners of the pair of voices that she heard. Her eyes dart to the first figure. A woman around her height, long brown hair…she crouches down, as not not be seen by the two figures._

_Hakuno sucks in a breath once she catches a glimpse of the brown haired woman's eyes._

_Brown. Like hers. This woman is no doubt her. Something in her mind, confirms that fact. Ignoring herself for a moment, her own pair of brown eyes, gaze over at the other figure. At first, she thought for sure that the person standing directly across from, herself, with what looks to be a sword drawn, was Gilgamesh._

_Short blond hair, bright red eyes, confident air about them._

_That is, until the figure starts to speak again. Then she realizes exactly who this person is._

_It’s Naeun. An older version of her daughter. If Hakuno had to guess, she looks to be around her age, in her early to mid twenties._

_“Please don’t make me do this, mother!” Aea pleas, her sword trembling in her hand. “You can’t be serious! Father wouldn’t want this!”_

_Hakuno’s heart rate increases, as she hears her own voice. That monotone, almost cold voice._

_That’s Ruler’s voice._

_No, No, No. Hakuno’s mind races as she starts to put the puzzle pieces together._

_This can’t be. If what she is seeing is true, then Ruler….is her. From the future._

_Ruler only can mutter an “I’m sorry.”_

_“What about Eluti, Akiya, Nungal, Kashid, Ludari?! Those boys need you! Nungal is king, h-he can’t look after them on his own!”_

_“Please.” Ruler says again. “I want to be with your father, with Enkidu. I’ve been alive for long enough. I’m asking you, to please, with your own hand, kill me.”_

_“I can’t!” Aea is crying now. “I can’t kill you! I know you’re lonely without father, but he would never forgive me, if I did this! Ishkur, would never forgive me either, if I dirtied the sword he gave me, with my mothers blood!”_

_“I’m asking you, as a favor to me. I can’t be without your father anymore, Naeun. Sian, is king of Uruk now, he doesn’t need his mother in the way. I’m asking you, because I know you can kill me, quickly and relativity painless.”_

_While that may be true, Aea can move at the speed of lightning thanks to her own mana circuits, and her blessings from Ishkur. She cannot kill her mother._

_"That's not true! Nungal loves you mother, he doesn't want to see  you die!"_

_“Please don’t cry. Don’t be sad, for me. I’m trusting you to take care of your younger brothers.” Ruler starts to take out the flowers in her hair._

_“So you’ve made up your mind. Nothing I can say to change your mind, mother?” Aea whispers, wiping the tears away from her face._

_“I am sorry, Aea. Please, for me. Kill me.”_

_Aea takes in a deep breath. “I’m sorry, father. Don’t be too upset with me.” Aea bends her knees, letting her mana charge a bit._

_Ruler locks eyes with her daughter. So much like her father, it’s ironic. Being killed by someone who looks just like the person, she cared most for in this world._

_Irony at it’s finest._

_In a blink of a eye, Aea rushes forward, sword drawn._

_No. She can’t do this, she won’t commit matricide. She barely is able to get her body to stop, within inches of her mothers body._

_Crying again. Her daughter is crying again. “I can’t do it! I’m sorry, mother, but I won’t! I won’t kill you! I already pledged myself to become a counter guardian to Alaya, in exchange for being able to keep my memories, once I do become a counter guardian! Please, I’m begging you, don’t make me live with this guilt!”_

_Ruler suddenly pulls in Aea for a hug._

_“I’m sorry, for making you do this. I am not the best mother huh?” Hakuno laughs a bit, as she pulls away._

_“Mother..” Aea eyes widen, as Ruler puts her own hand, on her swords hilt._

_“Mother no!” Aea desperately tries to pull her sword back, once she realizes what her mother is trying to do._

_The force between herself, and her mother is too much. Aea’s hand pushes forward. Into her mother’s chest. Blood staining the blooming Lilies._

_The last thing Hakuno hears before her eyes shoot open, is her daughters loud cry._

Dammit. Hakuno wipes her forehead. She’s sweating. She glances at her Gilgamesh. Good, she didn’t wake him up.

She needs answers. If Ruler is indeed, herself from the future. She needs to talk with her right now.

Hakuno closes her eyes again.

_“So, mind telling me exactly what that dream was, Ruler, or should I say, myself?”_

It’s silent for a moment.

_“I would rather, you call me “Ruler” it’s too strange, being called by my true name.”_

_“You lied to me.”_

_“What was I supposed to say? That I’m inhabiting my younger selves body? That’s strange, even for us.”_

Hakuno resists the urge to roll her eyes.

_“More importantly, you are being too hard on Archer. You are lucky, I did not take over your body, during your argument.”_

_“He shouldn’t have lied to me.”_

_“You are the one who jumped head first into this mess. Archer just went along with this idea, to protect you. As much as I love Caster, Caster will do anything to prove that he is better, than his younger self. Of course he would take your side.”_

How did this argument turn on her? Ruler sounds incredibly angry with her. About Archer of all things.

_“We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you, Ruler! Gilgamesh doesn’t even know that you’re me!”_

_“I think he has a good idea, of my real identity._ ” Ruler retorts.

It’s awkwardly quiet between both Ruler, and Hakuno for who knows how long.

 _“Apologize to Archer._ ” Ruler states in a motherly tone.

_“For what?”_

_“For putting all the blame on him. You, and Caster are putting too much pressure on him. In case you’ve forgotten, Caster only recently returned. He hasn’t been present in the twins lives, for years. It’s Archer who has taken on the father, and husband role. HE’S the one whose provided for both you, and the twins for this long.”_

Hakuno hears Ruler sigh, before she continues.

_“What I’m trying to say, my younger self, is that it’s not fair to him. Archer only lies, when he feels that you can’t handle the truth. If you wish to retrieve the twins, you need to stop relying on just Caster. Caster while he cares for you, and the twins, is looking out for his own interests. He doesn’t care about Archer.”_

Hakuno bites her lip. Damn this Ruler, she’s bringing up a lot of good points.

 _“I’m not trying to be selfish, or only look out for myself.”_ Hakuno whispers.

_“I understand that. However, yourself, Archer, and Caster are one unit. You aren’t functioning as one right now. You and Caster are putting everything on Archer, to try to deflect blame. It’s not just you, Caster is at fault as well, but that’s another topic, for another day.”_

Hakuno processes what Ruler is telling her. She didn’t even think about the situation, like that.

It wasn’t her intention to put so much pressure onto Archer Gilgamesh.

_“.…I’ll talk to Archer.”_

_“I’m glad.”_ Hakuno can hear Ruler take in a deep breath. _“I apologize for lying to you, but you see what awaits you, if you return to Uruk now?”_

_“I can change whatever happened to you, well, to me. Nothing is ever set in stone.”_

That makes Ruler laugh. “ _I don’t think you understand. Hakuno, the gods turned on Gilgamesh. You have to understand, Gilgamesh was planned from birth. Our children? They weren’t part of the plan. The gods, turned a blind eye to the twins, because Ninsun negotiated for us. Once my other boys got older, and they each were blessed by a different god or goddess, things got….a bit iffy. Plus, you have TWO Gilgamesh running around, and Enkidu, who is supposed to be dead.”_

Ruler’s voice turns into a whisper. _“You can see why, the old gods were upset. The age of the gods was dying, and our children was speeding up the process. The gods wasn’t going to just leave, without a fight.”_

Hakuno honestly, doesn’t know what to say. All of this information is a lot to take in at once.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ Is all Hakuno can muster out.

_“If you really want to apologize, apologize to Archer. You three need to work out your own issues, before you can even hope to defeat Gilgamesh’s other self. I refuse to help you, until you do so.”_

_“Ruler….”_

As if her and Ruler were talking on the phone, and Ruler just hung up on her, the line to Ruler’s consciousness was cut.

So Ruler was serious about not helping her, until she works things out with Archer.

Hakuno opens her brown eyes, and nearly jumps out of her own skin, at what she sees.

Golden armor Bright blond hair. Deep red eyes.

“I was getting worried, that you might have fallen asleep sitting up.” An arrogant voice utters in a low voice. “But then, I heard you say “Ruler” so I assumed you were talking to your other self. It was quite amusing to watch. I now know, how you feel, when you watch myself, and that boring Caster talk to each other.”

“Archer!” Hakuno instantly stands up. She has a lot to answer for, good thing they have all night, to talk things out.

Enkidu’s eyes scan the temple’s area, as they let go of a small hand.

“...I’m sorry Enkidu.” A voice whispers.

“It’s not your fault, Aea. You are just doing what you think is right. I’m here to protect you.”

Enkidu squints their eyes, to see Gilgamesh and Sian climb up the stairs, in order to confront, Caster, and that girl’s former servant Archer. Sian already disabled the protective barrier around this temple, so it shouldn’t be that long until Caster is alerted to Sian’s and Gilgamesh’s presence.

This version of Gilgamesh, is not their friend. Not in the least, as soon as Enkidu materialized into Gilgamesh’s apartment they could tell, that something was wrong with him.

He gave Enkidu a whole lecture about how he is going to rebuild Uruk, in this modern age, and that they could live together with himself, the twins, and Hakuno, in this new world.

Just like old times.

How flawed. Even if human beings in this era are imperfect, the solution isn’t to eradicate them, and start over.

“How are you feeling Master? Gilg- your father" Enkidu quickly corrects themselves "forcefully opened all of your mana circuits, as well as your brothers, a few hours ago.”

Aea smiles up at her servant. “I feel okay. It is Nungal I’m worried about. He keeps throwing up. Whatever father did, isn’t reacting well to mothers family crest.”

Of course not. From what Hakuno told them, the twins mana circuits are suppose to open naturally as they develop as mages, with Gilgamesh forcing them open all at once, their bodies don’t know how to react.

It was Caster who forced their mana circuits closed in the first place, if Enkidu remembers correctly.

Broken from their thoughts, by Gilgamesh’s loud voice, they nudge Aea, to tell her to focus.

They don’t want to do this. They don’t want to work this sick version of their friend, but until Archer Gilgamesh returns with Hakuno, he doesn’t have much of a choice.

Plus, if they are here, they can protect the twins, from whatever Gilgamesh is doing to them. It’s obvious that he’s drugging them. Gilgamesh mention to them, that he tried that weird looking drink on Hakuno too, but it didn’t work.

The twins don’t have that same mental fortitude as their mother to resist hallucinogenics.

Hakuno, Caster, and Archer need to hurry up in any case, they just need to defeat Caster, and Archer, and then finally Lancer, and then the holy grail will have enough energy to manifest.

Together with Gilgamesh, they defeated Rider, as soon as nightfall hit.

“So, I see you have betrayed your mistress, Archer. That is not very becoming as a knight.” Gilgamesh starts.

“And I see you’ve brought one of your bastard children with you.” Archer retorts, aiming his bow at Gilgamesh.

“Come on Aea, let’s go get this over with. I will protect you, don’t worry.” Enkidu gently hugs their Master, before hopping down, from the temple’s roof.


	50. Gravity

“I thought, I sensed an annoying presence.” Caster Gilgamesh grumbles, sleepiness still present in his voice.

“Says the person who was so useless, that they could not even protect their home.” Archer Gilgamesh, argues trying to get a reaction out of the Caster.

“You are the one who, if I remember correctly, ran away from the conversation, that our queen was trying to have with you.” Caster finally sits up, glancing at Hakuno.

“Caster…you are treading on dangerous ground here.” Archer warns.

“Is that so? Then shall we take this argument outside then? We can finally settle our differences.”

The tension in this room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Hakuno looks in between the two Gilgamesh, still arguing and throwing insults at each other, progressively getting louder, with each insult that is thrown around.

“Stop being so loud, please, this isn’t our home!” Hakuno remind both of her Gils.

They don’t seem to hear her, the argument that she was for sure was in Japanese, has somehow switched to Sumerian.

Ruler was right. As much as Hakuno _ _hates,__  to admit it, her older self was right. They’re not a team. If she really stops and thinks about it, the three of them have never been one cohesive unit. Sure, she works well enough with Caster and Archer separately, but together? All the two of them do, is argue with each other, trying to compete with each other.

Hakuno swears she can hear Ruler laugh.

Asshole.

Hakuno’s wants to stop this, _needs_  to stop it. She opens her mouth to scold them both, but her eyes fall onto Archer. He’s still wearing that same sad look, he’s had since Caster was summoned.

Archer’s eyes always have a hint of sadness to them, even when he thinks she can’t notice it. This is different, and she’s done nothing to help him, even though she promised herself she would.

“.…Archer, I’m sorry.”

That got both of them to be quiet. Both pairs of red eyes turn onto her, making her swallow.

“Why are you apologizing to him, Hakuno? You have done nothing wrong.” Caster questions, really if anything Archer should be the one apologizing.

Archer for once, is dead quiet, it’s almost scary.

“N-No. I-I’ve done a lot wrong.” Hakuno whispers. “I’m the one who dragged us here, I’m the one who wanted us all to be together.” Hakuno brings up a hand to her face.

“I’m the one who was careless. It’s all my fault.”

“Hakuno.” Caster Gilgamesh starts, she hears him stand up.

“You wouldn’t know Caster, but Archer is the one who has taken care of Sian, and Naeun. He’s the one who stepped in, when they were getting bullied in middle school, because of their hair, and eye color. Archer is the one who has provided for us, while you were gone.”

That took more courage to say, than it sounded. Apologizing won’t be enough, she hurt Archer, even if he doesn’t dare say it out loud.

Deep down, she also wants to help Ruler, her other self. Ruler is angry, angry, at Caster mostly. She can feel Ruler’s emotion mixing in with hers, every time they’re all three together like this.

They need Ruler’s help. They can’t “fix” the grail without her help, and both Gilgamesh were a part of her own life, when she was alive. She’s going to fix all of this tonight. The infighting between both Gilgamesh, Ruler’s own issues. It’s all going to stop here. They’ll never be able to get the twins back at this rate, with all of these unspoken words, being left unsaid.

Caster watches, as Archer moves closer to Hakuno slowly, before sighing. “This man lied to you, Hakuno.”

“So did you, and Ruler.” Hakuno reminds her Caster. “You knew that Ruler was myself from the future, and yet you didn’t say anything.”

“I did not-”

“It doesn’t matter. We’re all at fault here. I just want the fighting between you both to stop. I love you both equally, you both are and will forever be a part of my life. There’s no point in trying to compete for my love, when you both already have it. I won’t choose one, over the other.”

No matter what Ruler tries to say, to deter her from going back to Uruk.

The next thing Hakuno feels is something slide off of her finger, and her hand being removed from over her face. She looks up only to see, Archer Gilgamesh inches away from her face.

“I’m glad you had the sense at least, to take care of this while I was away.” He holds up his own wedding band, before sliding it back onto his ring finger.

Archer doesn’t exactly know what to say, he didn’t come here looking for an apology. He came back here, to make sure his Master was alive still.

He’s not Caster, he doesn’t do honeyed, flowery words. So, Archer conveys his feelings the only way he knows how, with his body.

Hakuno closes her eyes, as Archers mouth invades her own. This kiss is different from Archer’s usually kisses, this man partakes in pleasure, to get a reaction out of her, but this kiss is gentle, almost apologetic?

When he breaks their kiss for a moment, to let her breathe, he utters in a low voice. “You’ve seen my real self, and yet you still wish to be with me? You truly are foolish.”

“I told you already, that other self of yours, isn’t you. It’s not Caster anymore either. You’re you, and that other self of yours is his own person.”

This Master of his, still the same as ever, always trying to find the good in people. Still so young. So trusting.

It’s going to get her killed, in fact now that Archer thinks about it, her being too trusting, is what probably got her Ruler self killed in the first place.

Hakuno quickly breaks eye contact with Archer, to shift her focus onto Caster, whose now standing next to his younger self.

“We all need to work together. I know I’m still lacking, both as a Master, and your other half, but I care about you more than anything, Caster, but I love Archer as well.” She reaches out and takes both Gilgamesh by the hand.

“I want to protect Naeun, and Sian, I want to get back to Uruk, just as much as you both do. We all share the same goal.”

Caster eyes meet Hakuno’s eyes that even in this dark room, they shine underneath the dim moonlight, the color of hazel, and honey. Her voice commanding, no longer full of anxiousness or doubt.

Her and her older selves personality are mixing together, awakening another side of her.

“You have awakened again.” Caster comments, looking down at both his and Hakuno’s fingers intertwined together. “It’s as if, you have grew your own pair of wings.”

“Let us hope we don’t come crashing down from the stars, as if we were Nanna when he has partaken in too much drink.” Archer mutters.

“Wings are made to fly.” Hakuno smiles up at her servant.

“Just because your back is hurting for your own pair of wings to appear, doesn’t mean you are ready to fly.” Archer states in a teasing tone.

Hakuno laughs a bit, the first time she’s laughed genuinely in weeks.

“I need mana, Master.” Archer suddenly says. “I have been away from you for a good while.”

“He is just trying to touch you, Hakuno.” Caster rolls his eyes, his younger self still only has one things on his mind, even in times like these.

“Wrong again, Caster.” Archer wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her close to his armor. “I have promised, not to touch her until I have obtained a real body however, I am in need of mana. Or would you rather me, go into battle as weak as yourself?”

“I am far from weak, Archer. Now that I have a decent Master, I can hold my own.” Caster argues.

Hakuno tunes out their back and forth, even if it seems like they’ve agreed to tolerate each other, their petty arguing isn’t something that will change overnight.

There’s one more person they need to get back on their side. Ruler. She’s held up her end of their talk, she’s squared things way with both Gilgamesh.

It’s Rulers turn to do the same. Hakuno can feel the amount of anger emitting from Ruler, every time that both Gilgamesh are with her.

Hakuno knows that Gilgamesh would never leave her alone, intentionally. Ruler may have died lonely, and scared, but she doesn’t have to anymore. She’s with Gilgamesh again, the person that she cares about the most in this world.

She wants to help her other self, Hakuno still doesn’t really understand, Ruler very well, and it’s true that her older self, is cold, and snarky.

But Ruler needs to let these negative emotions go.

“I want you both to talk with Ruler.”

“.….What?” Both Gilgamesh state in unison.

“T-This might sound crazy, but I’ve seen Ruler’s past a bit. I’m still not sure on all the details, but she, well me, died alone.”

Hakuno felt the exact same feelings her own self felt during those glimpses of Ruler’s past. Despair, anger, sadness.

No one deserves to feel that kind of pain.

Caster can put two and two together, that must mean he died first.

“Hakuno, I am not sure what the point is in us, talking with Ruler. She is you, in case you’ve forgotten.” Caster reminds his Master.

“I know that, and that’s why it’s important you both do so. Ruler has unlimited mana thanks to the grail, she can give Archer, and you mana as well. It’s beneficial to all of us.”

“Master…” Archer presses his lips to Hakuno’s. “I do not like this.”

“We need her on our side. I don’t think her heart is fully into helping us. She doesn’t want us to return to Uruk, that much I’m one-hundred percent sure of.”

“So she needs convincing, is what you are telling us?” Caster questions.

“I think so. If anyone can do something about the corrupted grail, it’s Ruler. She believes that if we return to Uruk, we will repeat the same mistakes that landed her in her current situation, in the first place.”

Caster brings a hand up to his temple, this whole situation with Hakuno’s older self is a mess. It’s true that they do need her own their side, himself, and Hakuno on her own, can’t deal with the grail on their own.

“Myself, and my younger self here, will convince Ruler, my queen.”

Hakuno’s eyes widen, that was easier than she thought! She thought for sure, she was going to have damn near beg, for them to talk with her other self.

“She is you after all, Master. We know your weak points, no matter how old you get, those aspects of you never change.” Archer smirks.

Hakuno inwardly groans, speaking of never changing, Archer is the same as ever.

“I’m going to bring her out now. Please, be gentle with her. She’s scared, and angry.” Hakuno breaks free from Archers, hold on her, and gives both Gilgamesh a quick kiss on the forehead, standing up on her tiptoes to do so.

“I’ll see you both soon. I’m going to get some rest, while you both deal with Ruler. If I’m asleep, she can’t pass off control of our body, back to me.” Hakuno explains, closing her eyes.

Archers crimson eyes, look on as in a split second Hakuno opens her eyes, again before making a confused expression, her eyes, looking around the dark room in almost a panic.

So this must be Ruler then.

“Hello, Ruler. Or should I call you by your true name, Hakuno Kishinami? I believe this is the first time we’ve actually met in this life. You were in quite a hurry to pass off control of my Master’s body, back to her, the first and only time, you’ve helped us.” Archer again, grabs Ruler by the waist his armor slowly disappearing, leaving Archer shirtless, and only wearing a pair of black pants.

Damn this vessel of hers! Ruler desperately tries to pass control back of her vessels body, back to Hakuno, but to no avail, she’s cut off her consciousness.

Ruler swallows, looking between both Gilgamesh.

….Fuck.

“Enkidu!” Aea exclaims, as her servant barely dodges a magical attack from this hooded Caster.

Enkidu quickly glances to his right, as both Gilgamesh and Sian, go head to head with the nameless Archer.

Gilgamesh needs to quit playing with Archer. They’re wasting time, and energy fighting, both Caster AND Archer. All they need to do is kill Caster’s Master and be done with it.

Plus both kids look tired. Extremely tired. Sian is barely keeping up, with Archer.

“You need to hurry up, Gilgamesh! My Master is tired, and your son looks like he’s about to pass out at any minute!” Enkidu yells out in Sumerian.

And of course they get ignored.

“We need to find Caster’s Master, Aea.” Enkidu whispers, catching their breath for a moment.

Caster’s Master? Aea looks around for a second. They should be around here shouldn’t they? If this temple is where Caster lives, like Gilgamesh told her, then Caster’s Master should be around here somewhere. Servants generally don’t leave their Master’s for a long period of time.

Or maybe Enkidu, and her other two father’s are just special cases.

“I’ll go look for the Master, Enkidu.” Aea nods her head.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to go too far from me.”

“I think I’ll be okay. I have the sword father gave me, and I’m not like Nungal, I’ll be quiet.”

“Killing someone is different, from your wrestling matches with your brother.”

“I know.” Aea glances at the female Caster in front of her, honestly she’s scared, terribly scared.

“You know Enkidu, I know that’s not my real father. Gilgamesh, I mean.”

That’s surprising, Enkidu thinks to themselves, as they throw chains at the Caster, in order to distract her.

“N-Nungal, he has the wrong idea. We have to protect him.”

As if Enkidu would allow anything to happen, to these kids while they are under their protection.

“Of course. I will distract Caster, you try to hunt down her Master. If anything happens do not hesitate to use a command seal to call to your side.”

“I love you, Enkidu.” Aea mutters, before taking off, as Enkidu lunges forward at the female Caster.

“This has been fun, faker, but I believe it’s time to end this don’t you think?” Gilgamesh takes a brief look in Sian direction, noticing how hard the boy is sweating.

“Your kid looks like he’s about to keel over any minute. Should I go ahead, and end his life?”

Sian resents that comment, glaring at the nameless Archer. His mana circuits were forced open, so it’s natural for him to be a little tired.

Speaking of things being nameless….Sian looks down at his twin blades, the damn thing won’t even allow him to shoot any mana arrows. He spent a good five minutes, yelling at the weapon, while Gilgamesh fought Archer.

It’s like his bow is angry at him. He’s barely keeping up with Gilgamesh. Sian isn’t stupid, even he can tell this version of his father isn’t fighting seriously.

He’s playing with Archer.

I heard from my sister, that you insulted my mother.” Sian quickly wipes the sweat off his brow, forcing his body into a fighting stance.

Close combat is the only option in dealing with this man, if his bow refuses to cooperate with him.

“She is being used by your deadbeat father, much like you and your sister are.”

“You’re lying!” Sian leaps forward his twin swords, clashing with the nameless Archer’s own pair of black and white swords.

“Have you heard the story of the Pied Piper?” Archer easily pushes Sian back, the hilt of Kanshou, hitting Sian’s stomach hard, making him cough up a bit of blood. Those swords that kid is using. They’re divine. Archer has been trying to copy them, since they’ve started to fight, but to no avail. His mind can’t comprehend how Sian’s weapons were made.

What is this stupid, shady Archer on about?! The story of the Pied Piper? Of course he’s familiar with it, he read the original story back in middle school.

“Some commoners, hired a man to lure away rats from their city, but they cheated him out of his payment. A year later, he returned and lured over a hundred children away, from their village and killed them, in revenge.” Sian clutches his stomach. “What of it?” Sian looks behind him only to find Gilgamesh has vanished.

Dammit, where the hell did Gilgamesh run off to that fast?! Now he’s all alone with this shady guy.

And the irony goes right over this kids head. Now that he thinks about it, he could have killed this kid with one of his swords, just a moment ago, why didn’t he? He almost killed him a few days ago, what in the world is stopping him from killing, this boy, right here, right now.

He locks eyes with Sian. Deep dark brown, like his former Masters, yet his eyes hold that mischievous glint, that the Archer that stole her away, always wears.

It’s the eyes. His eyes are what stopped Archer from killing this kid.

“I could have killed you just now, kid.” Archer shifts his body in order to look behind him, as he watches the long green haired woman, fight his current Master.

“But your mother wouldn’t be very happy with me. As much as I think you’re an experiment gone wrong, your mother isn’t someone who I want to make angry.”

“Hah! From what my father told me, you are just angry my mother never loved you.”

And this kid is pushing it. He doesn’t know when to stop.

Just like Gilgamesh.

“Let me give you a piece of advice, now that your shitty father isn’t around.”

“I don’t need advice from a faker.”

“Your mother doesn’t want anything to do with the Gilgamesh you’re working with kid. I wouldn’t be surprise if her and your two deadbeat fathers, are already on their way here, to deal with you and him.” Archer shrugs.

“Don’t talk about my father like that, you counterfeiter.” Sian warns.

Archer ignores the insult, deciding to drop one last piece of information with the boy.

“Did you know, that Gilgamesh is working with the priest from the church?”

Sian’s eyes widen. No. That can’t be, his father wouldn’t work with someone that shady!

“By the look on your face, I guess you didn’t know that.” Archer shakes his head. “I would hate for you to be blindsided, when he turns both you, and your sister over to that priest. Or when he kills you both himself, once he has your mother. Or perhaps he’ll use one of you for a mana battery, to summon the grail.”

Sian’s heart rate quickens. He feels sick. This Gilgamesh wouldn’t do that to them. He promised! He wouldn’t betray them like that.

“Think about how your mother would feel, if you or your sister were to be killed. I know you and your fathers collectively share a half a brain cell but…” Archer dematerializes his own twin swords.

“You are not going to fight me? Coward!” Sian exclaims, while the words the Archer just spoke, linger in the back of his mind.

“Do not get the wrong idea, kid. I’m not on your side. You are not worth my time, that is all. Perhaps you can defeat this version of your father, on your own. If you actually act like your mother for once. Use your head, maybe your weapon will actually listen to you then.”

Before Sian can insult Archer again, he vanishes.

Shithead “Act more like my mother?” speaking in these vague riddles, maybe that’s just an Archer class trait.

If what that shady guy said is true however…and they do get turned over to that shady priest, he’s not sure what’s going to happen to them.

He clenches his nameless weapon in his hand. He’ll confront Gilgamesh, about all of this information himself, while Enkidu deals with Caster. He can just barely sense his mana...

In the direction of the church.

Damn it all! Sian takes off, running towards the church, this version of his father, has a lot to answer for.

“Stop!” Ruler closes her eyes, as she feels Caster place a kiss on her neck, as Archer pushes her back onto the soft futon.

“You do not want this, Ruler? You are my Hakuno, my queen are you not?” Caster whispers.

“.…Stop calling me that.” Ruler can feel her face heating up, damn this man. “You’re always calling me that, it’s like you’re talking to a child.” Her voice is damn near breathless, as she struggles in Archer’s embrace.

It’s true that by the time she had her last son Akiya, both Caster and Archer had become accustomed to the whole, song and dance of being a father.

It doesn’t give him the right to use that same tone, with her as he would use, with one of their children.

“You sound angry with me.” Caster moves his body closer to Rulers. “What have I done to upset you?” Casters voice is low, and she can swear he’s whispering right into her ear.

No. She knows what they’re both trying to do. She won’t give in. She’s incredibly upset with Caster for one, he left her. He broke his promise.

As for Archer…he left her too, after all those times of him, scolding HER for being reckless, what does he do? Go and get himself killed, fighting a god.

“I don’t want this, not at all!” Ruler finally manages to escape Archer’s grip on her, she brings up her knees to her chest, burying her head into he folded up arms.

“You both broke your promise to me. I have nothing to say to either of you. Leave me be.” She warns. “I’ll use command seals, if I must.”

Archer raises an eyebrow. “She sounds more pissed off at you than me, Caster. Hah, for once you are the one who fucked up!”

Caster huffs out an annoyed sigh. As usual, his younger self is making the situation worse.

Caster scoots his body over to where Ruler is curled up.

“Alright, Alright. We won’t touch you, unless you want us to. We need your help Ruler, regardless-”

“I won’t help you return to Uruk.” Ruler cuts Caster off before he’s able to finish what he has to say.

“Hakuno…” Archer starts.

“Don’t use my true name.” Ruler hisses. “You are not talking to my younger self.”

“Why?” Caster questions.

“I refuse to make my younger self go through the same pain I went through, watching you both die, leaving me alone, it’s not fair to her!”

Hakuno did mention that her Ruler self died alone….

“Ruler, I am not exactly sure what happened in your lifetime, but I wouldn’t allow myself to die before you. I would never leave you alone.”

Ruler laughs. “That’s what you always say. You say these honeyed words, and just expect me to believe them. Did you know, that in the word “believe” there is the word “lie?”

“I would never lie to you about that, Ruler.” Caster’s voice is low and gentle. “Archer also wouldn’t leave our Hakuno alone.”

“Caster is correct for once. Whatever happened in your timeline, won’t happen with our Hakuno.”

“I disagree.” Is all Ruler manages to reply with.

Caster shares a look with Archer, who looks away. So it’s up to him to convince this other version of their lover then?

Fine.

“I apologize.” Caster utters. “For leaving you, in your lifetime. I can assure you, that I did not want to. You are the woman I saw in my dreams, in Uruk. Why would I ever willingly, want to leave you?”

Stupid king. Ruler can feel tears forming in her eyes. She hasn’t cried since, Caster died.

“I’m sorry that you had to wait so long, for me to apologize. When you needed me, I wasn’t there.” Caster manages gently touches Ruler’s arm.

“But, I promise you, we won’t repeat the same mistakes that happened while you were alive. Hakuno has your memories, does she not? Then we can avoid making those same mistakes.”

“So stupid.” Ruler whispers. “You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is that simple.” Archer chimes in. “You insult your other halves by doubting their strength. Who are the ones that have been there, for your younger self, all this time?”

When Ruler doesn’t reply, Archer finally sits down on the left side of Ruler, tilting her head up to his.

“I won’t leave you again. I am the one who will look out of this, sleepy Caster here. I won’t allow him to overwork himself.”

Archer…her former servant, when she was alive, would have never uttered those words. When she returned to Uruk, both versions of Gilgamesh were still incredibly jealous of each other, it got to the point where, they wouldn’t even tolerate each others presence.

“If you still refuse to help us, then we shall think of another way to return to Uruk, without your help.” Archer states.

“Do you both truly believe, that you can change fate?”

“I do not see why not.” Caster shrugs. “It has happened many times before. Look at Nungal, he shouldn’t even be alive right now, and yet he is.”

“Thanks to me.” Archer smirks.

“I change my mind, I am not sure I can deal with my younger self, for eternity.” Caster teases.

Ruler laughs a bit. Still the same as ever.

“You are smiling.” Caster comments.

She is? When was the last time she truly smiled? She can’t even remember.

Ruler inhales. “I still have my reservations about this, but as usual, there is nothing I can do to change your minds. I am sure if I don’t help, you will find some other way to return home.”

Caster eyes light up. “So you will help us?”

Ruler ignores Caster’s question. “There is a way to return the grail to it’s former self. We must purify it. I-I think I can do that.”

So she is going to help them. She could have just answered with “yes.”

Enkidu’s theory was right then. “Are you sure, Ruler?”

Ruler nods her head yes. “I’ll need Caster’s help however. I think Archer should deal with Gilgamesh.”

“And the twins?” Archer questions, he has no problem fighting his other, embarrassing self.

“Naeun has Enkidu. As for Sian…I believe he’ll be alright.”

“You sound confident.”

“Sian is a smart boy. He’ll figure out Gilgamesh’s true nature on his own.” Ruler assures both Gilgamesh.

“Now that all of this annoying conversation is out of the way.” Archer pushes Ruler back onto her back.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Ruler’s eyes widen.

“I need mana.” Archer simply states, as his hand travels up Ruler’s shirt.

“Do this with my younger self then!”

Archer doesn’t reply, instead pressing his lips to Ruler’s. His Hakuno’s older self. It doesn’t take too long, before Ruler is kissing him back.

Archer breaks their kiss for a moment, squeezing Ruler’s breast, before moving both of his hands, to her pants, starting to unbutton them.

“No matter how old you get, your weak points are still the same.” Archer teases.

“Stupid, I don’t-” Ruler doesn’t get to finish her complaint, before a different pair of lips invades her own.

Caster. Cold air his her legs, Archer must have already gotten rid of her younger selves pants.

“Hakuno..” Caster whispers.

“I told you, not to call me by true name.” Ruler’s eyes shut close, Archer just touched the fabric separating her lower half, from being completely exposed.

“Hm, I think that our Ruler actually likes being called by her true name.” Archer says playfully, one hand slipping off the soft fabric, while Archer’s other hand explores, her wetness.

“You are complete soaked, Hakuno.” Damn him, for using her true name. “And we’ve only touched you, and kissed you a bit.”

“I…I..” Rulers mind is going blank, feeling Archer stroke her quickly, and hard.

“Don’t you want to help Archer? He needs mana, Hakuno, and you have plenty to spare from the grail.” Caster’s voice is low and commanding, Casters own hands exploring her upper torso.

Ruler can do nothing more than nod her head. She should pass off control of her vessels body back to Hakuno. She’s missed this though. Missed being touched by, and touching her kings.

Just this once. Just this once, she’ll be selfish.

“Lay your head on my lap.” Caster steals a kiss from Ruler, helping her get comfortable, as Archer finishes undressing himself.

“Gil…” Ruler lets his nickname fall from her lips, as if she was swallowing good wine.

“You sound almost like our Hakuno.” Her attention turns back to Archer, who is back above her.

This time, Ruler is the one who forces her and Archer’s lips together, she lets out a soft groan, in their kiss, as Archer pushes himself inside.

Archer breaks their kiss, growling as if he’s a puppy in heat. Honestly it’s adorable. No doubt Archer would pout, if she called him “adorable”

“Hakuno, your body is better than my finest wines.”

There he goes again, calling her by her true name. She opens her mouth to scold him again, to tell him to call her “Ruler” instead something much different emits from her lips.

Moaning. She’s moaning loudly, everything is spinning, Archer is moving, that much she’s sure of. But everything else? Everything else is a daze, she can only lock eyes with Archer, as if she’s in a trance.

“That’s right. Let us hear you.” Caster presses his lips to Rulers. “I love you, Hakuno.”

She shouldn’t be so loud, no doubt those kids can hear them. Her mind is a jumbled mess, and her heartbeat is beating louder than thunder, and a million drums, because that’s the kind of effect that Gilgamesh has on her.

While Archer is more keen, to get a reaction out of her, show his feelings with his actions, as he’s doing now, every word Caster speaks is bringing her closer to the edge. It’s always been that way, everything Caster has ever uttered from those perfect lips, has been sometimes reckless and rash, like Archer. Or planned and gentle, as he is now. There has never been an in between.

Ruler looks up at Caster, who smirks, before bending down and kissing her. Hard. As Archer demands anything, and everything from her, she loses herself in Caster, tasting the sweetness of the words “I love you” on his tongue. She’s been deprived of this man for too long, and both Archer, and Caster are more than willingly to give, her all of them.

Her body, or rather her vessels body, clinches around Archer, as she rides out her climax, unable to say anything other than the man she loved too much in her lifetime name, over and over again.

Archer roughly kisses her, fire eating away at her body, as he feels her vessels body with all of him.

She keeps kissing Archer, until the room stops spinning, until Archer exits her, falling against her body.

Caster too falls against Ruler, leaning his head against her shoulder. Archer holds her close, and Caster..Caster, her Caster. She intertwines their fingers together, her eyes drifting to look outside the window. At the night sky, at the moon, at the stars.

She can feel Archer’s heartbeat, against her, and hear Caster’s soft breathing at her side. The hatred she felt, anger at her own failures, they now lingered at a distance. That’s when a truly sentimental thought hit her, as she closes her eyes, slowly passing control back to her vessel.

These men. Gilgamesh, they always pull her into their hearts, like gravity, like when a shooting star falls from the night sky.

Maybe that’s what Ruler is. A shooting star, here to make someones else childish wish, of being happy come true.

Hakuno’s eyes shoot open, groaning at the soreness in her body, painfully aware that Ruler gave control of her body back, as a loud banging noise on their door repeats, again, and again.

“RULER! It’s Tohsaka! I-It’s Sian-kun, and Lancer! We have to go to the temple NOW! L-Lancers dead, I would be too if it wasn’t for Sian! Please, Shirou, Saber, and Illya are already on their way there!”

Archer quickly stands up changing into his armor, Caster is not too far behind.

So much for having a good nights sleep.


	51. Interlude: A New Generation, A New Hero

Sian quietly opens the door to the church. He can sense the incredible amount of mana, there’s more people in this church than just Gilgamesh.

That’s when he notices the smell. The stench of blood. The combination of how it’s eerily quiet, and the smell of blood in the air, makes him feel uneasy.

He notices an open door nearby. Gilgamesh must be in there then! Sian moves his body a bit faster, running down the stairs, into the dark basement below.

He can hear voices, one a females voice, and two male voices.

That girls voice…he would know that high pitched voice anywhere. That’s Rin Tohsaka, what in the hell is she doing here?! On her own no less, now that her servant betrayed her.

He heads in the direction of the loud voices, and comes to a complete halt, as he hears three words:

“Kill yourself Lancer.”

Lancer? There’s only one Lancer that he knows…and they’re fighting Caster.

The sound of a weapon hitting flesh causes Sian to cringe. He shakes his head, no, he needs to keep going, what if Rin is hurt?

He sees a dimly lit room, with a door open. He starts to head to the source of that light..until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He tenses up. Dammit. He has a terrible feeling, as Sian turns around, to see a pair of red eyes staring deep into his own.

“Boy, what are you doing here?” Gilgamesh asks. “Did you defeat the faker?”

He hasn’t, and Gilgamesh knows that. Sian takes a step backwards, looking behind him for a moment, before returning his gaze to Gilgamesh.

Somethings wrong, somethings not right about Gilgamesh, this man that claimed to want to be his father.

He has a predatory look in his eyes, like that of a lion, stalking his prey.

“I-I wanted to come find you, you left me. Archer ran away. He didn’t want to fight me.”

“I see.” Gilgamesh moves closer to Sian, putting one hand on his shoulder again.

“You look nervous. What is the matter? Your body language is giving you away.”

“Is that Tohsaka-senpai, in there?” Sian nods his head in the direction of the dimly lit room.

“You know that girl? With how you’re using those honorifics, I suppose you must go to school together.”

“I need to go make sure that she’s okay! I heard yelling, and then-”

“No need for that.” Gilgamesh cuts him off. “The priest is dead,” Sian swears he could see just a hint of emotion, coming from those strong eyes. “So is the other Lancer, that was involved in this war. My friend, has just taken care of Caster, so the grail can be summoned now.”

That’s all well and good, but how is this man planning to summon the grail without the vessel?

“We’re just going to use your friend there, to lure out her friend, and the grails vessel.” If he’s lucky Ruler, and his other selves will come running as well.

No. That’s unacceptable, now that Rin isn’t a Master, she doesn’t and shouldn’t have to deal with any of this anymore!

“No.”

“No? What are you on about, boy?”

Something is definitely off about this man. The Gilgamesh that he knows, would never involve innocent people, that have nothing to do with the situation that they’re in! His Caster father, would scoff at that thought.

He’ll confront Gilgamesh, with the information that the stupid faker gave him.

“You obviously can’t hand me and my sister over to that priest now, but are you planning to kill us?” Sian tries to stop his hand from shaking, he can’t show fear, even though he’s terrified. Gilgamesh will take advantage of the fact he’s scared.

“Kill you both?” Gilgamesh finds himself laughing. “What gave you that idea?”

 _“Use your head.”_ Archer said. _ _“_ Act more like your mother.”_ 

Fine. He’ll try to use his mother’s logic, to draw out Gilgamesh’s true intentions.

“After you retrieve mother, we will be of no use to you. You could easily force Aea to use her two remaining command seals, and have Enkidu, contract to my mother.”

“Nungal, that is flawed logic. Why would I hurt, my own flesh and blood?”

Sian doesn’t like that look in Gilgamesh’s eyes. He’s getting angry, angry that he’s questioning him. Angry that he’s thinking for himself.

“Because, we didn’t come from you. Caster is our real father. I know that bothers you. You think that we are not your true heirs, because you didn’t give us life.”

This damn kid. Archer must have opened his mouth, before he ran away like a coward.

These kids were nothing more than tools, and entertainment for him. Only the girl is useful to him for a bit longer, because she is contracted to Enkidu, his friend.

And this boy has outlived his usefulness. The only reason he took this kid in, was because he happened upon him, a few weeks ago. The boy, helped speed up his plans a bit.

Gilgamesh sighs. He was hoping to play around, for just a bit longer, but it seems the counterfeiter put a wrench in his plans.

He opens his gates, a pulls out a small sword. It would seem it’s time to finally get his hands dirty.

Sian takes two more steps back. He’s going to kill him. Gilgamesh is going to kill him.

That idiot that is obviously still hung up on his mother, was right.

That’s when another hard realization hits him. This would mean that his sister was right, his mother, and his Caster father were right as well.

He suddenly misses his Archer father, badly.

How the hell is he going to make up for all the trouble that he’s caused? He deserves to have his Archer father beat him, until he’s bloody.

For now though, he can start to make up for his actions, by killing the man in front of him. His original goal, before he got sidetracked in the first place.

Sian needs to get, Tohsaka out of here, and fast.

He quickly materializes his own weapon, and takes off running. He has no intentions of dying again. Not right now.

Not today.

“TOHSAKA!” Sian yells out, bursting into the room, that she’s being held in, and damn near throws up at the sight of the blood splattered on the ground.

Rin’s eyes widen. What the hell is her classmate doing here?! Her eyes drift to his right hand. No command seals. He must have lost his Caster.

“S-Sian-kun?!” Rin struggles against her bindings, that damn Lancer could have at least untied her, before he went and killed himself.

“No time to explain, I’ll untie you.” Sian quickly bends down, and cuts his friend free, from her rope bindings.

“Where is your servant?! Your mother, Ruler, that other blondie?!”

“No time to explain!” Sian states annoyed, pressing his lips to hers again to get her to shut up.

Feeling pleased with himself for a moment, when he sees her face turn bright red, he lowers his voice.

“Senpai, you have to get out of here. I fucked up. Royally. I-I’m sorry,” He doesn’t even know why he’s apologizing to this girl, maybe he just needed to utter “I’m sorry” to someone.

“Gilgamesh is not far behind me, but I’ll distract him long enough for you to get out here. Please, if you can, find my mother, Ruler. Tell her, and my fathers to come to the temple.”

“Y-y-you, stupid! You can’t possibly fight that Gilgamesh!” The mana radiating off of her junior, is incredible, something must have happened to him. He’s radiating off more mana, than his mother, or even his father.

Truly, a cross between a servant and a mage is dangerous.

“I can try.” Sian hears footsteps getting closer.

“Once I distract him, run. Run as fast as you can.” Sian readies himself for battle.

“You’re a demon.”

Sian laughs. “Am I an Oni yet? I think that would be interesting, there aren’t many demons in my culture you see…”

Rin resists the urge to let out an annoyed sigh. This kid is too arrogant for his own good.  

“I’ll make you pay for kissing me like that.”

“I’m afraid I won’t be around, to take you up on that offer after tonight.” Sian smiles at Rin. “But maybe, once I return to my homeland, I can give another girl that looks like you a hard time.”

What is he talking about?! This boys is making no sense!

“I’m going to go distract him now. As soon as you hear our swords clash, run.”  
Before Rin can protest, the boy is already running out into the hallway.

“So you have come to face your death head on then.” Gilgamesh comments. “You are more brave, than I gave you credit for.”

“I’m going to kill you. I’m going to kill you right here, and now!” Sian lunges forward his own swords clashing with Gilgamesh’s.

That’s Rin’s cue to go. This dumbass. She manages to leave the room, and run in the opposite direction, of Sian and Gilgamesh.

She has to get Shirou, and then she has to contact Ruler.

Her son is in a world of trouble.

Sian inwardly lets out a sigh of relief as he hears the clinking of Rin’s heels on the hard ground. Good she’s getting away.

Gilgamesh easily parries Sian’s attack, kicking him square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

“You are too weak, to even think about going toe to toe with me.” Gilgamesh takes two steps forward, as Sian struggles to his feet.

Fucking hell, that hurt. He’ll feel that before morning comes he’s sure.

“You’re not my father.” Sian mutters. “Funny, that girl called me a demon, but it is you who is corrupted to the point of becoming a monster.”

He stares down at his twin swords.

_Please. Please help me. I don’t even know your name, but I need you to help me._

Yup. He’s really going crazy, talking to this weapon as if it’s a human being.

_I know I fucked up, but please, I need to kill this version of my father. He’s sick. I’ll do anything to protect my family, so please-_

“What did you just say boy?” Gilgamesh opens three portals to his Gate of Babylon. This little shit, isn’t even worthy to be killed by his own hand. He’ll use his gates to do it.

Sian’s head is killing him, he closes his eyes for a moment, and a quick vision of him talking with what looks to be, his sister, a much younger version of sister at that, fills his senses.

Fuzzy. Everything is so fuzzy. So hazy. The next thing he sees is himself, being held by a man with the same blond hair, as himself and his fathers.

_“My father is Anu. I am the god Enki, I am sure your father as told you the story of my encounters with the goddess Ishtar.”_

_“How human. Ereshkigal will treat you kindly I’m sure.”_

And the god, calling himself Enki’s hand goes through his chest, before Sian snaps his eyes open.

So that’s how he died before. Again he glances at his bow.

Is his weapon trying to tell him something?

“Enki…” He whispers. The god that killed him before. The god that didn’t even seem to want to kill him. The trickster god in his culture.

How fitting.

At the sound of Sian uttering the name “Enki” the twin swords light up, and become warm in Sian’s hand.

“Is that your name then?” Sian barely is able to deflect the two swords that Gilgamesh shot at him.

“All of that research I did was for nothing then!” Sian complains, hooking the two swords together, to make his bow.  

Something inside him snaps. Awakens even. All of the hesitating that he’s been doing, all of the approval seeking from his father. None of it matters anymore.

He’ll protect what his at the cost of his life.

Gilgamesh eyes looks at the bow that Nungal has been using, every since he fist encountered the kid.

The little mongrel must have figured out the bows name. No matter, he doesn’t know how to use Enki to it’s full potential. He’ll be long dead, before he ever can.

“You know Gilgamesh, my father, my Archer father I mean, told me a story once, from our culture, you probably know it too.” He needs to distract this man long enough, to charge up his mana. It’s like the bow is telling him to, and he has no reason to doubt the weapon.

Even if Enki has been a a pain in the ass, for the past two days.

“I have no desire to hear your monologue.” Gilgamesh hisses.

Sian ignores Gilgamesh. “It was about Tiamat. The primordial mother gave birth to the first generation of deities, like my grandmother, Ninsun, and Enki here.” He holds up his bow. “Anyway, her children, killed their father, do you know why? Because they were planning to kill him and usurp his throne. He was so terrified of his own children, that he waged war on them, and eventually Tiamat did as well.”

This is taking more out of him than he thought. Sian feels his knees trying to give out on him, as he aims his bow at Gilgamesh. His body feels like it’s on fire, as if he just drank a whole bottle of whiskey.

“Are you trying to imply something here, mongrel? Do you intend to take up the mantle of Marduk, and the god your bow is named after?”

“If you mean killing a version of my father, then yes. I will make you as terrified as Apsu, and Tiamat must have felt, when they too realized they have outlived their purpose in life!”

Gilgamesh’s eyes widen, as he moves his head a bit to the left to dodge the incoming arrow.

“You too, will soon face the heavens, father. ENKI!” He yells.

“YOU IDIOT!” Gilgamesh fires multiple weapons at Nungal, who counteracts them with his own arrows, glancing at the arrow in the ground.

“DO YOU INTEND TO FLOOD US?!”

“I’ll kill us both father. My tracer round is already covering the sky as we speak. The Surge of Utnapishtim is upon you.”

That took damn near all of his mana. His vision is getting hazy. The last thing he feels is Gilgamesh approaching him. Kicking him in the stomach.

The world goes dark.

“I’m not sure what happened, it’s like something clicked with Sian, Ruler!” Rin states in between her pants, as Hakuno, and Rin head to the temple. "He became a completely different person!"

“We must hurry!” Hakuno tries to make her body move faster.

Caster glances up at the night sky. It’s gotten rather cloudy, and incredibly dark quickly.

As if on cue, heavy rain falls from the sky, making the party stop for a moment.

“What the hell, it’s in the middle of January! It’s supposed to be snowing, not raining, like a typhoon.” Rin exclaims.

That’s when Archer notices it. The six bolts in the sky, slowly spreading it’s coverage through the city.

“Caster…”

“I know. I see it too.” Caster mutters, turning his attention to Hakuno. “My queen, grab my hand, girl, you grab Hakuno’s hand. It’s about to start raining so hard, you won’t be able to see what’s in front of you.”

“Gil…?”

“We need to get to the temple quickly. I fear our son has figured out the true name of his bow.”


	52. Euphoria, Utopia

“Gil!” Hakuno clings onto Casters hand tighter, as the winds start to pick up.

“I know. We’re almost there. How is the female mage?”

Hakuno glances back at Rin, who seems fine, even though it looks like she just took a dip in the nearby ocean.

“That kid of yours Ruler, is going to pay for this!” Rin complains, as the party start to climb the stairs, to the temple.

“Master, I am going on ahead, I can sense my other self, my friend, and the children.” Archer tells his Master, shaking his now wet hair.

“We’re on a time limit as well.” Caster chimes in. “We need Sian to stop his Noble Phantasm, before the whole city floods.”

“How much time do we have, Caster?” Hakuno takes two more steps up the staircase.

“I would say around an hour, since he released all of his limiters.”

Damn. Not much time then.

“So what is our strategy then?” Rin questions keep up the quick pace, that Hakuno is setting.

“My Archer is going to deal with Gilgamesh. I’m going to go see what I can do about the grail, Caster is coming with me. As for Enkidu, and Aea…”

“They’ll be backup for myself.” Caster finishes her sentence.

“We should send Saber, with you too Ruler.”

“Doesn’t Shirou need Saber?”

“I can sense my former servant, near here. Shirou will have other problems to worry about, than worrying about Saber.”

Right.

“Now that the war consul is out of the way.” Archer stops Hakuno abruptly, pressing his lips to hers.

“I am trusting Caster, and Ruler to protect you, while I am dealing with my other self.” Archer mutters.

“It’ll be fine.” Hakuno gives a her Archer a small smile. “The next time you see me, we will all be in Uruk.”

Archer Gilgamesh smirks at Hakuno. “You sound more confident, than usual.”

Hakuno shrugs. “No time for hesitation. I love you Gil.”

Archer says nothing in response, instead vanishing. He’ll show her his true feelings, once this is all over with. Once they return to his homeland.

A few more steps, and they’ll be close to the grail. Just a little longer, and this will all be over.

As soon as the enter the temple grounds, a familiar face greets them. Clothes covered in a stick red substance.

“Mother..?” Aea’s red eyes meet Hakuno’s deep brown irises.

Hakuno’s heart rate quickens. What the hell happened to her daughter?! Where is Enkidu?!

“Naeun!” Hakuno doesn’t think twice, before embracing her daughter, making her own clothes a famliar shade of red.

“M-Mother, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Aea, calm down.” Easy to say, when it’s obviously she just killed someone. “What exactly did you get yourself into.”

Aea takes a deep breath. “I-I killed Caster’s Master. I-it was thanks to the rain, if the rain didn’t cover up my footsteps, I think he would have killed me!”

“And it’s all in my hair too..” Aea whines, talking about the blood.

Caster brings a hand up to his face. Of all the things to worry about, and she’s whining about her hair.

“Where is Enkidu?”

Aea bites her lip. “They’re fighting Gilgamesh. Nungal is completely knocked out, tied up by your chains, Papa. Something about a flood is coming soon, and that only Nungal can stop it?”

Sounds about right. “And the grail?”

“Illya is…” Aea can’t finish her sentence. “Emiya-senpai is holding off the faker, so he can’t go to the grail to get his wish granted, but I’m not sure how long he can keep going.”

Then they really don’t have time to play around!

“I’ll go help Sian-kun, try to heal him, to get him to wake up, while your Archer is distracting Gilgamesh.”

“What should I do, Papa?” Aea asks, eyes wide.

“First off.” Caster quickly summons a small knife from his gate, taking Aea’s hair in one hand, tying it up like a pony tail, the quickly cutting off her long hair.

Damn, now she really looks like a mini version of himself.

“Papa…?” Aea whispers.

“You killed someone. You are no longer innocent, you will have to live with the guilt for the rest of your life.”

“I understand that, Papa.”

No she doesn’t. Not yet, but she will once the adrenaline wears off.  

“You come with me, and your mother. We will need all the help, we can get while your mother deals with the grail.”

“Mm. Alright Papa.” Aea starts to go on ahead. “I’ll take you to where Illya is. I’m going to warn you, it’s not pretty.”

Rin pants, catching her breath, watching the mess in front of her.

Emiya and her former servant going back and forth, Gilgamesh, and Hakuno’s Archer, and the green haired Lancer, from a few days ago all fighting each other.

That’s when she notices him. Sian! It’s like Naeun said, he looks to completely knocked out, his shirt burned off his body.

She just needs to get those chains off of him. Then she can start the healing process. He’s used way too much of his mana.

She sees Saber off in the distance, moving closer to the fight between the two Gilgamesh.

“SABER!” And that makes the female Saber’s head turn in her direction.

“GO WITH HAKUNO!” Rin’s eyes dart off in the not too far distance. Black mud. So it’s like Ruler said then, the grail is corrupted. “RULER IS HEADING FOR THE GRAIL, SHE NEEDS YOUR PROTECTION!”

That’s all Saber needed to hear. She heads to the grail as fast as she can.

Now to take care of Sian, the boy who makes her feel confused. This demon, that’s caused all of this trouble.

Rin hears back and forth in a language she can’t understand, as she quietly moves closer to the young boy.

“How ironic, that I’m fighting myself.” Archer laughs, firing more weapons at his other, corrupted self. He’ll drain his whole treasury if he has to.

“As happy as I am that you’re having fun my friend.” Enkidu mutters. “Shouldn’t we wrap this up soon?”

Of course, Enkidu has to put a damper on all of the fun. However Enkidu is right, they can’t afford to play around with his other self. This man whose caused him all of these problems. This version of himself, made him ashamed to be around the person he cared for. Hurt his children. Manipulated his son.

There’s only one way to end this. He brings out a large key from his Gate of Babylon.

He’ll use Ea.

Hakuno’s eyes drift to the black puddle of mud, in the center of the forest, burning everything it touches.

So this is what Gilgamesh meant by “corrupted.”

“Truly disgusting isn’t it?” Caster comments, finally letting Hakuno’s hand go.

Not really “disgusting” more sad than anything, really.

“Will Illya be okay?” Aea whispers, running a hand through her now short hair.

“I’ll save her.” Hakuno replies, eyes locked with the darkened version of the grail.

 _“Are you ready, Hakuno?”_  A familiar voice, questions.

Ruler. _“Of course. I trust you Ruler.”_

_“Then I’m going to need your help. I’m going to use my Noble Phantasm, but I’m going to need your mana along with my own. Now that grail has shown it’s true form, I am no longer receiving mana from it.”_

_Somehow that makes sense. “I may need Caster’s mana as well. I am not sure, but please let him know, just in case, before I take over your body.”_

“Ruler says she might need your mana, Gil.”

That peaks Caster’s interest. “And why is that? I was under the impression, that Ruler’s receive unlimited mana from the grail.”

“The grail cut off it’s connection with her, I think. Once it showed what it’s really capable of, I guess it deemed Ruler, not longer necessary.”

So it would seem.

“I will assist you, however I can, my queen. What kind of husband, and king would I be otherwise.”

“I’m going to give Ruler, control of my body now.” Hakuno smiles at Gilgamesh, the man she loves too much. “If I don’t see you, or Naeun again-”

“Don’t you dare talk like that.” Caster warns, placing both of his hands on Hakuno’s shoulders. “I will not lose you again. We will come out of this alive, and well.”

“I hope so.” Hakuno whispers, soon after feeling a pair of soft lips against her own.

“I love you, Hakuno.” Caster locks eyes with his mage, his Master, his other half.

“I love you too, Caster. I’ll see you soon.” She promises, before hugging her daughter one last time.

“Mama…?”

“Look after your father, while I’m gone. Don’t let him do anything reckless.”

“Mm. You can count on me!” Aea promises

Hakuno closes her eyes, letting Ruler’s personality take over her own.

Ruler’s eyes open up, and the first thing she sees is the golden king, that left her alone. She quickly shifts her gaze to the grail. The thing that’s destroying all of the wildlife around here, the longer they sit here, and talk.

Enkidu would be so upset, if they saw this.

“I’m going to use my Noble Phantasm now, Caster.” Ruler takes one step forward. “You should know, Gilgamesh, that if this isn’t done properly, my vessel may die.”

Caster’s expression darkens. “You did not tell me, or your vessel that!” Caster grabs Ruler’s wrist, before she can take anymore steps toward the grail.

Ruler looks back at Caster, frowning. “What other choice do I have, Gilgamesh?! In case you’ve forgotten, Ur-Nungal, has unleashed the Surge of Utnapishtim upon us, both your Hakuno’s Archer, and Gilgamesh are unleashing their Ea’s, and this damn grail is trying to cover this town, in mud that destroys anything that it touches!” The only way to stop all of this, is to purify the grail, and let Hakuno get her wish!”

The sudden outburst from Ruler, makes Caster both release his hold onto Hakuno, and makes his eyes widen, in surprise.

Ruler takes in a deep breath to calm down. “There is no other choice, your Hakuno knew the dangers of coming here. She knew that there was a good chance, that she could die, and she took that gamble, because of a foolish wish to be happy.”

Ruler takes one step inside of the mud, cringing a bit. She doesn’t need to go too far inside of this mess, just far enough so that her Noble Phantasm to reach.

“My problems with you aside, my other half, I intend to give my younger self something she never got to truly experience in my lifetime. A chance to be happy. I am trusting you and Archer not to fuck it up this time.”

Caster Gilgamesh, for once, is speechless. “A chance to be happy” is it then? What a human wish, one that luckily is easy for him to fulfil. When they all return to Uruk, he’ll make this woman so happy, so won’t know what to do.

He won’t let her go down Ruler’s path.

Rin lightly shakes Sian’s body. Nothing. Dammit, she glances to the right of her, good. Hakuno’s Archer is still distracting the other goldie.

All blondes are demons Rin decides, as she pulls out one gem from her pocket. This should heal, Sian’s body enough to wake up at least.

She places the cold gem onto Sian’s chest, noticing the birthmark on his chest, or is it a scar?

What in the world, happened to his boy? Rin shakes her head, no time to worry about it now, the rain is picking up. Hakuno’s Caster said they only have an hour, before Sian’s Noble Phantasm kills them all.

She utters a spell, and the gem reacts, heating up. Rin holds her breath for a few moments, until she hears a groan coming from Sian.

“Good, you’re awake stupid. Do you know what you just did?!” Rin scolds.

Fucking hell. His body is killing him, and his mind is hazy…until he looks to his left to see his Archer father, fighting Gilgamesh.

That’s when it all starts to come back to him. He learned his bows true name, used it’s Noble Phantasm, and then Gilgamesh knocked him out.

Sian tries to stand up, only to be surprised to learn that Gilgamesh has tied him up with Enkidu.

“Damn it all!” Sian complains, struggling against Enkidu more, forgetting the chains tighten, against him, the more he struggles.

“Senpai, what are you doing here?” Sian asks.

“You need to stop your Noble Phantasm!” Rin hisses.

“I need to get out of these chains first!” Sian retorts. “Only my father, or Enkidu can undo them.”

Getting the Archer to come to their aid is a no go.

“What about the green haired woman?” Rin asks. “What is that’s servant’s true name? Maybe she can help us?”

“Enkidu. Their name is Enkidu. Please hurry.” The chains start to cut into Sian’s skin. “This hurts.” Sian whines.

Okay, she just has to get Enkidu’s attention, without drawing Gilgamesh’s attention to her.

This is going to be hard.

“You’re taking too long!” Sian hisses. “UNCLE!!!”

“You stupid!” Rin covers Sian’s mouth. “Are you trying to get Gilgamesh to notice that you’re awake?!”

Sian glares at Rin. “Shut up, before I kiss you again.”

“You’re never going to get a girlfriend, with your smartass mouth.”

“I don’t want a girlfriend.” Sian argues. “After dealing with you, I never want to deal with females ever again.”

“I can’t wait for you to return to wherever you came from. Your mother deserves to wish on the grail, after dealing with you.”

Enkidu’s ears perk up at the sound of his friend’s son, arguing with a female.

Truly Ur-Nungal is just like Gilgamesh.

They jump down from their perch, to where Gilgamesh is keeping Sian. Careful not to get too distracted, just in case they have to use their own Noble Phantasm, to cancel out Ea, from both of these kings.

“You should be more grateful to the girl, who helped you.” Enkidu bends down next to Nungal.

“She’s annoying.” Sian mutters.

“And you’re useless.” Rin shoots back.

“I dare you to say that again.”

Okay, enough of these kids arguing.

“I’m assuming you know what you have done?” Enkidu looks around at the rain falling down heavy around them.

“I need to stop my Noble Phantasm right?”

“Correct. But it looks like you currently tied up, with something else.” Enkidu teases.

“It would seem so, Uncle. Please, Enkidu can you teach me how to stop my Noble Phantasm?”

“I think it would be better to ask your Archer father that question.”

Sian looks down at the ground. He can’t face his Archer father.

“Do not look so sad. Even your father was young once. You should ask him about that, later.” Enkidu starts to untangle Sian from the chains wrapped around him.

Once he’s free from the hold on him. Sian locks eyes with Enkidu before bowing, full bow, like he learned in middle school. His head touching the ground.

Enkidu laughs a bit. “I am glad you are reflecting on your actions, but I’m not the one you should be doing that to.” They looks up at Archer, whose putting his whole being into fighting, his other self.

“It’s your Archer father you should apologize to, as well as your mother.” They grab Sian by the arm, pulling him up to his feet. “Stand.”

As much as Sian doesn’t want to admit it, Enkidu is right. There is something he needs to do, before he calls off his Noble Phantasm.

He’s going to kill his father’s other self.

He calls Enki to himself.

“Sian, you can’t!” Rin exlcaims.

“I just need to get a good aim on Gilgamesh. I only need to get a headshot on him.” Sian loads up Enki with a single mana arrow. “I only have enough mana, for one shot anyways.”

“Follow me.” Enkidu starts to climb back up to his perch. “Your Archer father, is distracting Gilgamesh well enough, that I believe your plan may work.”

Sian mutters a “thank you” to Rin before hopping up to where Enkidu is.

He’ll end this once and for all.

Ruler exhales. No more putting it off she supposes, she looks back behind her, to find Aea, her daughter, sitting on the ground, while Caster keeps watch.

Ruler holds out her hand. She supposes one good thing has come from all of this, she’s not as angry anymore. Not just as Caster Gilgamesh, but in general.

Maybe it’s her younger selves positive having an effect on her.

Ruler focuses her mana onto her fingertips a small cube takes form in her hand.

This brings back memories. The Moon Cell core. She throws the object in the air, as she begins her chant.

 _“The moon is rising soon.”_ The small cube lights up blue.

_“Let me surpass time, surpass this high wall, From now until the beginning that same scenery.”_

Ruler cringes, dammit, her mana is already running out, just from that, even with her younger self’s help, this is going to be a stretch.

 _“I believe that I can still, return to the past.”_ The small blue cube, spins faster. _“In my heart I count and measure the distance between us like one two.”_  

This rain is making it hard to focus, the combination of the rough winds, and the rain is making it hard to see.

Caster instantly summons his tome, as he sees Saber heading towards them, with a surprised look on her face.

“Saber? What in the hell are you doing here?!” Caster demands answers, while Aea stands up.

“That….can’t be.” Saber whispers.

“What are you talking about?!”

“Hakuno….Ruler is Hakuno?!” Saber exclaims, almost dropping her sword.

What in the world, is Saber on about? Caster turns his body around, to find that the clothes his Hakuno had on before, are now completely replaced by a white dress with golden ribbon, a flower crown on her head, littered with all manner of flowers, and tattoos, that cover her right arm.

“How did you know, that she was Ruler?!”

“She was my Master. Caster, before she was your wife, she was my Master.” Saber finally takes a spot next to Caster.

“I will protect, your Hakuno.” Saber locks eyes with Gilgamesh. “Out of concern for her, not for you.”

Ruler ignores the arguing behind her. Her vessels body is damn near giving out.

 _“The parallel passage with four dimensions only opens up today!”_ Bright light emits from the cube, and shoots straight upwards.

 _“Two moons!_ ” Good. She got her Noble Phantasm off. Her body falls down, as a large boundary field engulfs both herself, and the grail.

“HAKUNO!” Caster runs forward, but is quickly knocked back by the bright light separating them.

“Papa!” Aea helps her father stand.

“I don’t think anyone other than Hakuno, can enter in there.” Saber touches the boundary field, and pulls her hand back the instant it shocks her.

“It’s as if her Noble Phantasm, replicates the Moon Cell core.”

Moon Cell core? What is that?

There’s still so much that Caster doesn’t know about Hakuno.

“I’m sorry.” Saber mumbles. “You’ll have to ask Hakuno about her past, more in depth, when you return to your homeland. It’s something that she doesn’t like to talk about, understandably, but to understand her Noble Phantasm, I think it’s necessary, that you do so.”

It’s most definitely time to return to Uruk. Getting lectured by Saber of all people…sitting aside the flawed knight for a moment, truly, the woman he chose for his queen, is nothing short of amazing.

Even if she doesn’t believe so.

Sian looks down at Emiya and the faker fighting, it looks as if his senpai is pushing the servant back. Hah. How ironic. Serves him right.

Sian turns his attention back to his Archer father, dammit because of Archer he can’t get a good shot, at Gilgamesh. If he could just move out of the way for just a moment, he could get a clear headshot.

The things he overheard Gilgamesh tell Archer were disgusting. How he was going to kill both him, and his sister, then use their mother Hakuno, until he was bored of her.

He’s never seen his Archer father so mad.

He pulls his bowstring back, there’s only one thing to do, and he has to be quick about it, before his father’s other self realizes what’s going on.

“APPA! MOVE TO THE LEFT!”

Please, please, please, move. Sian begs. He doesn’t want to hurt his father, the one who has taken care of him all of these years, while Caster was away. He has so much to make up for. So much to apologize for.

He lets go of his bowstring, firing his last mana arrow.

“Move to the left?” That was Nungal. Calling him by a name he hasn’t heard in a _ _long__ time.

He moves his head to the left as a arrow whizzes by his ear.

“That half-breed, Enkidu must have-” The arrow hits Gilgamesh straight in the head.

Lucky shot.

Sian almost drops his bow. He did it. He killed his fathers other version.

That’s when it hits him, he killed his father. Even if it was another version of him.

Archer calls off Ea’s attack, looking up at Enkidu, who looks away.

“Boy.” Archer waltzes over to where Sian is hiding. “You could have killed me.”

“I-I didn’t know what else to do I-”

“No matter.” Archer crosses his arms. “You have unlocked your bows true nature I see.”

Sian looks down at Enki. “I think so. I accidentally used Enki’s full Noble Phantasm! I don’t know how to stop it, please, father. I know I’m a terrible son, but I need your help! I can’t do it on my own.”

Once more Archer looks up at Enkidu, he swears they’re laughing at him.

“You are more like your mother, than I originally thought.” Gilgamesh huffs out an annoyed sigh. “Jumping headfirst into situations without thinking them through.”

“Enkidu said, you were the same way when you were young too.”

Damn the clay. Telling on him like this.

“You need to call back your tracer arrows. That should call off the attack, but the rain will take a moment to stop.” Archer explains. “Calm your mind, you being frantic like this, isn’t going to make Enki listen to you.”

“O-Okay.” Sian closes his bright brown eyes, and takes in a few deep breaths.

“Visualize your arrows returning to you.” Archer commands, a bit harsher than he intended to.

Sian nods his head, he remembers he shot his trace arrow into the wall of the church. He just needs the arrow to return to him.

Sure enough, it does. A sharp pain runs through his body, taking him to the ground.

“Ah, so your tracer arrow has returned.” Archer helps Sian stand up. “You learn quickly, Nungal.”

Sian’s eyes widen, did he just call him by his name?!  
”Why do you look so shocked?! I am praising you, you should be grateful, I am doing so, as much trouble you have caused me.” Archer scoffs.

Enkidu hops down. “As much as I am enjoying watching you, be an awkward father, I think our Hakuno has done it.”

Before Archer Gilgamesh can make a smart reply back to Enkidu, a irritatingly bright light overtakes his vision.

“Father?!” Sian finds himself grabbing onto Archer’s arm.

This Master of his, is still full of surprises it would seem. Achieving Euphoria like this.

Truly there is no other woman worthy to stand next to him.


	53. Epilogue: Through the infinite centuries and beyond, In the previous life and maybe the next too, We’re eternally together.

Hakuno opens her eyes, in this brightly lit room, the last thing she remembers, is Ruler using her Noble Phantasm.

“It seems that my Noble Phantasm, has forcefully split us.” A cold voice speaks up.

Hakuno turns her head, to see a beautiful woman next to her. The same one she saw in her dreams.

Ruler. Her older self.

“What is this?” Hakuno stands up.

“My Noble Phantasm, recreates the Moon Cell’s core.” Ruler starts to explain. “As you know, the Moon Cell seeks out any imperfections, on inconsistencies, and deletes them. That’s what my Noble Phantasm “Two Moons” does.”

It doesn’t seem like Ruler is lying. The once black mud, has taken it’s form into a young girl. One Hakuno knows all too well.

Illya.

“Illya!” Hakuno runs over to the girl that she has taken care of, for awhile now. “Are you okay?!”

Illya smiles. “You did it Hakuno. You and Ruler, got your wish.”

Ruler raises an eyebrow. “I did not wish for anything, child. You are mistaken.”

Illya shakes her head no. “You’re wrong Ruler. You saw myself, my big brother, and Rin and felt terrible. You saw that we have no parents, and you heart hurt. You wished you could take care of us, be our mother, and that bled into your younger self.” Illya giggles.

“That would explain why Hakuno acted like such a mom! Even if she is one, she’s a laidback mom normally!”

Hakuno objects to that comment, it’s just that Gilgamesh is the strict parent so…

“I’ll grant both of your wishes.” Illya smiles again. “As much as I would like Hakuno to stay here…..I don’t think she would be happy here. Not without her two Gilgamesh, and her twins.”

Hakuno looks down at the cold ground, as much as she would want to lie and say, she would be okay with her Gilgamesh. That would be a lie.

“So I’ll send Hakuno, and her family back to Uruk, while Ruler stays here with us! I  think that’s a fair trade no?”

“Wait a minute now, I didn’t-”

“Let yourself be happy, Ruler.” Hakuno cuts her other self off. “I think you deserve a second chance at life. With these kids.”

“Hakuno…” Ruler starts.

“So it’s decided then!~” Illya closes her eyes. “Give me a moment!~”

“What about you Illya, will you be alright?”

Illya nods her head. “I’ll be just fine. Thanks to Ruler here, giving me half of her mana, I can live a bit longer, than I thought.”

Wait, Ruler did that? Hakuno tries to meet Ruler’s eyes but she looks away.

So that’s why she needed the extra mana.

“I’m really glad to have met you Hakuno.” Illya starts. “I’m glad you’ve learned to love yourself. Blondie too, but uh, don’t tell him I said that okay?”

She would never. That’s the last thing Gilgamesh needs to hear.

“Are you sure about this Hakuno?” Ruler asks one last time, as Illya gets ready to transfer her, and her family back to Uruk.

“Of course. I’ll do anything to keep my family safe. I won’t repeat your mistakes, Ruler”

“I’ll do anything.” Ruler repeats. “Just remember that. This is the path you chose, never forget that.”

“Same to you. Goodbye Ruler, I’m happy to have gotten to know you.”

Ruler does nothing more than nod her head, as another bright light fills Hakuno’s vision.

Water. The sounds of water is the first thing Hakuno hears. The Ocean? Did Illya really send them to the beach?

The next sense that her brain recognizes is taste. Bitter. Ugh, she just ate something incredibly bitter.

Her eyes shoot open, and two young teenagers jump back.

“Mother!” Sian, and Aea exclaim at once.

“What did I tell you, Archer, there was little point in feeding her that!” Caster complains. “You’ve wasted it!”

“It’s insurance for later.” Hakuno watches as her Archer throws an empty stem onto the sand.

“What did you just feed me?” Hakuno questions, Archer standing up, Caster pulling her in for a tight hug.

“It was to help ease your pain. That is all. Either way, it woke you up did it not?”

That makes Enkidu laugh.

“I’m glad you are awake, Hakuno.” Enkidu smiles widely.

Avoiding the question as always. Some things never change.

“It would seem the grail was a bit off, she threw us next to the coast. We’re about a days walk from Uruk.” Caster comments, looking around.

Sian heart beats loudly, now that he has his parents all here at once, he should apologize.

He stands in front of both Hakuno, and Gilgamesh before bowing apologetically again. His head touching the sand

“I shouldn’t ask this of you, but please, I’m begging you, Mother, Appa, Papa, please forgive me!”

“Sian!” Hakuno bends down next to her son. “There’s no need for that.”

Caster looks away, this is mostly between his son, and Archer. He’s not that upset with Nungal.

Archer looks around, before huffing out a sigh, grabbing Sian by the arm, and pulling him up.

“Stand up. Stand proud, it is not good for my heir to be bowing as if he were a slave.” Archer slaps Sian on the back. Ow.

“If you wish to apologize to me properly, throw yourself into learning to become a king, to become a man. Then I will forgive you.” Archer says nothing more, to his son, instead walking away.

“Father…” Sian runs to catch up to Archer. “Wait for me!”

Hakuno takes Caster by the hand, as she watches Enkidu pick the now short haired Aea up, and puts her on their back.

“You know, I was scared. Scared we wouldn’t be able to come back here…” Hakuno utters.

“Hmmm..I was a bit nervous myself.”

“I’m still nervous.” Hakuno admits. “I’m not exactly sure what Ruler was talking about, in her visions, and dreams with me, but I don’t intend to ever become like that.”

“Nor do I ever intend to become like that other self of mine.” Caster nods his head.

Hakuno stops for a moment, looking at the sunset reflecting onto the ocean waters.

“I love you Gil.” Hakuno presses her lips gently against the Casters. “No matter what happens, we’ll be together.”

Of course they’ll be together forever. How foolish of her to think otherwise.

Caster Gilgamesh holds his hand out, to which Hakuno takes it without a second thought.

Truly, this must be what euphoria feels like.

They’ll never lose this feeling, no matter what comes there way, they’ll always remember this exact feeling.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finished! What a ride. I'm honestly surprised that I stuck through and finished this, haha. It was lot of research going into this, and I didn't expect this project to become this big. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading this project of mine, and taking time to comment, leave kudos, and bookmark it. 
> 
> It really means so much to me. 
> 
> I hope you guys aren't tired of the Kishinami's families adventures just yet, there's more coming soon, so I hope you all stick around for more. 
> 
> Thank you all again.


End file.
